The Conquered
by Jade Tatsu
Summary: The destruction of Chronos does not lead to peace. It leads to a new world tyrant. But that Govt. cannot face the Advents and Earth is lost, leading to a quest among the stars for allies and for the future. The Advents aren't the only power in the Galaxy and the Guyver Units have yet to make their move. History is recorded by the victors but in a galactic war, who wins?
1. Chapter I Alkanphel

The Conquered  
I - Alkanphel  
By Jade Tatsu

* * *

Happy days, a smile. Things were simple. We were _so_ young then, so naive, so innocent and it's for that loss I hate him the most.

Guyver, Makishima Agito...

But... no. I can't blame him for everything. There were too many things that have brought us to this place. Yamamura, Chronos, Murakami, Advents, Alkanphel, Tekki, Guyvers... There are too many factors to name and it doesn't really matter. They all brought us to this place.

These are the times I'm glad I don't have my brother's ability. What _has_ happened raises enough questions without being able to see, or at least calculate what could have possibly happened. But really, it began with Sho finding the Unit and despite how bad things got then, it was when Alkanphel came on to the scene that everything changed. X-day and everything after, dramatic as they were, are just a part of that change.

Why do I write this? I am not impartial and I am eternal so I will remember forever but forever is a very long time and perceptions change. It has to be done now, so that in the future, flawed as this telling may be, something exists that tells what happened, something so the future knows the blood it was born in.

Where to start..?

The events on Earth, X-day and the simmering rebellion after are well documented so I will skip over them. My own slant on those events is somewhat different but then I was _involved_ and so perhaps cannot see the whole truth there. Besides, no matter what other faults Chronos had, they weren't afraid of the truth and their records of those events, one sided as they may be are now available to the public.

Instead I will start with the fall of Chronos, something that has never been documented truly. I say truly because, while it has been documented, Makishima Agito's official history varies somewhat from the truth of the matter and understanding of this event and the true roles of the participants helps in understanding what was to happen. It was a foreshadowing of the powers that were to awaken.

So, let us begin...

It has been recorded that after X-day, Chronos ruled the Earth for five years before Alkanphel was defeated in combat. Many argue that those five years weren't so bad. There was peace with only minor rebellions. Many also argue that Chronos would have been in a far better position to lead the Earth in the fight that was to come and in hindsight I must say that is perhaps correct. Chronos had been preparing for an interstellar battle but they did not say much about that and I only know because I was privy to what information the rebels could gather. But that isn't the question here. It is not a question of right or wrong or who may or may not have been better. It is a question of what _did_ happen.

It was five years after X-day and three years after Fukamachi Sho revived, that was when the final battle against Alkanphel took place. There is a bittersweet sadness here. Alkanphel himself was not evil but yet he _had_ to fall. There was no other way, his power over Zoanoids too great for him just to step aside but that wasn't his fault. He was designed that way.

The battle with Alkanphel came only after the defeat of four of the other Zoalords - Luggnagg de Krumeggnic, Carblarl Khan, Waferdanos and Rienzi. No matter what Makishima's official history says, the defeat of each of them did not come easily and they were not, in the end achieved by him alone. It took the working of the two Guyvers together, with both ground and air support to defeat those four Zoalords. They were the hardest battles we had ever undertaken and while the troops who supported the Guyvers in those battle may feel that they did little, conventional weaponry's lack of effect against Zoanoids is well documented, their persistent firing and even the smoke caused by the discharge of their weapons did provide annoyance to the Zoalord and cover for the two Guyvers.

About the only thing that Makishima gets right is the fact that he did wield the Giga Unit in those battles. At that time, I know Sho didn't care who had it. It was only in the battle against Alkanphel when who wielded it became important. While a Guyver can fight and defeat any Zoanoid easily, a Guyver fighting against a Zoalord is more pushed. It is possible for a Guyver to defeat a Zoalord but it would be a very close thing. The Giga unit ensured the victory fell to the Guyvers but in the battle against Alkanphel it was the only thing allowing the Guyvers to fight equally against him. He was _that_ powerful. I do not know how much stock to put in the reports that on that day he wasn't at full power because it was a close thing as it was. No matter what power level Alkanphel was at that day, it is true that he could have fought the other Eleven Zoalords and emerged victorious. Fighting him was fighting the entire Chronos organisation, every Zoanoid, _every_ Zoalord, all at once, all their combined power compressed into one being.

And the battle that day was not planned. It was meant to be a simple mission to disrupt Chronos supply lines and grab equipment but then when Alkanphel appeared in that routine mission, everything changed. Retreat was the first option, and it was tried but the Zoalord was not going to let the Guyvers escape after they had defeated four of his Lords. Fighting him and defeating him became the only option that allowed survival. What is most remarkable about this battle is how openly it was conducted. Chronos were masters of deception but in this case Alkanphel opted for pure combat, open battle, pitching his formidable strength against that of his enemies.

What also can be said about this battle is it is the one where Agito gave up his delusion that Sho was a pawn. In that battle Agito came to see Sho as an equal, a potentially dangerous enemy, someone who would but more importantly _could_ stand in the way of his plans. And that was perhaps the most dangerous realisation to come out of that battle.

It happened so _fast_...

* * *

"Fukamachi, get those three! ... Gamma group, grab the armaments and then retreat..." Agito, Guyver III issued the orders absently while simultaneously firing off several gravity balls at the encroaching Enzyme III zoanoids. The battle was going to plan and Chronos would now lose vital armaments and supplies

"We're on it Boss!"

Sho activated his gravity globe, climbing into the air, as he targeted the guyver units head beam at the three Enzyme III's Agito had indicated. They were faster than the original's, and their range was greater but they still couldn't fly and their ability to project their enzymatic fluid upwards was limited. Gravity could be made to work in your favour occasionally. Fighting Enzyme zoanoids was best accomplished from the sky although it did take a frightening amount of power.

A shadow passed across the sun and Sho shivered sensing something. He looked around ignoring his current foes. Something wasn't right. His sensors had picked up another zoanoid, a powerful zoano... "GUYVER III! BEHIND!"

"What?..."

"Eargh!" A blast from nowhere ripped through Makishima's shoulder.

"_Finally_, I have the two of you together. It can come to an end, once and for all."

"...Alkanphel..." Several of the human troops whispered the word almost reverentially, eyes widening in fear as they frantically searched for the Zoalord.

Heat haze appeared and shattered revealing the immaculately groomed and suited Zoalord of Zoalords.

"All groups fall back. Abandon objectives and retreat," Makishima ordered, ignoring the wound in his shoulder that his unit was already repairing. He hadn't survived for this long against Chronos by fighting unwinable battles and at the moment, no matter how much it hurt his pride to admit it, they just _weren't_ ready to fight Alkanphel. His troops needed more training and Fukamachi, Fukamachi needed much more practice with his unit before he could even provide an adequate distraction for Alkanphel in battle. At the moment Guyver I wouldn't even be a suitable sacrifice.

"I can't allow that." A casual wave and power was released, ribbons of air scythes cutting everything and everyone in their path. "I have waited too long for this moment. You have stood in the way of Chronos for too long and my plans cannot be delayed any longer."

"Well, they're just gonna haft ta be... Thunderbolts Beta, Delta fire! We take out this bastard and we win!"

"You got it Colonel."

"This is amusing, human but not even your precious Guyver Leader will be able to help you."

"I'll still back him," the Colonel responded, lining his rifle for a shot at Alkanphel's eye, the one spot that may be weak. But at heart the Colonel was a realist. He knew his time was over and his only hope to strike at Chronos was to try to injure Alkanphel. Anything else would be too much to ask. He'd go down fighting and hope his contribution would be enough to allow his leader to win. Chronos had taken his son, they would take his life but he would go down fighting them and his spirit would endure to the day when they were crushed.

The energy pellet flew true but Alkanphel's power was such that it dissipated more than a metre from its target. "Amusing, human." Alkanphel stated once again releasing his wind scythes to cut through what was left of Beta and Delta teams. Blood, bone and worse splattered on the ground and plants, painting the green of the jungle pass red and giving it a thick run off. The air became tinged with a coppery perfume that clung thickly, sickly sweet to the back of the throat, even through bio booster armor.

"No!"

"What is it, Guyver I?" The Zoalord questioned mildly, turning to face Fukamachi.

Beneath the armor, Sho's eyes hardened and his armor shifting slightly around him in line with his new mind set. It's blades altered their angles, sensors focused, and it expelled excess heat. "Leave them out of this. Your fight is with us."

"For once you speak the truth. And I will fight you in my true form. You were killed by my last attack, and this time I will ensure that you remain dead." Alkanphel turned slightly to look up at Makishima where the dark Guyver had been lining up the Giga unit's Mega Smasher on the Zoalord. "And you, my dear Zeus, you will not survive. You should have been content to be consumed by Chronos."

Golden energy flickered, almost imperceptibly at first before it flared into bright painful lines. Within the conflagration of energy Alkanphel changed, his clothing ripped apart by the golden spines that sprouted all over his body, the yellow energy arcing between the individual spikes, burning the air. With a growl his transformation was complete and all over the world Zoalord and Zoanoid alike trembled at the power they could feel.

"I am the Zoalord Alkanphel, first and most loved creation of the Advents. And I will destroy you. Prepare yourselves."

Makishima hadn't waited for the Zoalord to complete is transformation. He didn't have time to line up and charge the Giga-smasher but could and did release an almost continuous barrage of gravity globes as he feinted left, extending his Vibroblade and charging in. Alkanphel was a formidable telepathic fighter, he _had_ to be injured quickly so that some of his ability was focused inwards. That was the only way they were going to have a chance, not necessarily to fight but to survive.

Fukamachi was paralysed with surprise for only an instant although the faint glow from his control medallion showed that it was ready to take action. He shot his head beam at Alkanphel, charging the biolaser as much as he dared before releasing the energy. Beta and Delta teams were gone. Alpha and Gamma had already left carrying what was to be the prime objective of this mission. That left Epsilon although a quick survey of the surrounding area showed that there were only a few survivors and they were too busy trying to help each other clear the area to be of any use. With a faint sigh, Sho nodded. With Epsilon retreating that meant that all the non-combatants who could had left the area. There would be no distractions in this fight and no innocents who could be used against them. Not unless Chronos had something planned but he could not sense any Zoanoids waiting in the wings.

He screamed, allowing his unit to use the noise to create a sonic wave that it sent directly into the smoke and dust that now surrounded Alkanphel. Makishima was clear of the debris and was concentrating on hitting the growing cloud with his entire arsenal.

"No..." The word was a whisper, although it was unclear who spoke.

There was a laugh and it was coming from the centre of the dust cloud. Both Guyvers ceased firing as a flicker of energy showed through the cloud and as if a wind had blown it away, it disappeared, the last remaining tatters burnt away by the energy shield that surrounded Alkanphel. A laughing Alkanphel. He looked at both Guyvers, making sure his cat like eyes meet theirs squarely with an expression of cold superiority stamped on his features. "Is _that_ the best you can do?" The question was spoken with an odd note of disappointment in his tone.

Beneath his armor, Makishima's eyes narrowed. He _had_ cut Alkanphel. He was sure of it. He had felt the blade connect with pliant flesh but the Zoalord showed no injury, was missing no appendages. It wasn't possible. He risked a glance towards his elbows but all his blades were intact so if he hadn't cut Alkanphel and his blades were intact, then what had he cut?

"Confused, Zeus?" Alkanphel could sense the emotions of his opponents. They were a rich fare he intended to enjoy to the utmost. Each Guyver would experience all forms of despair, of confusion, anger and betrayal, of _pain_ before he let them die. And he intended to savour every minute of it. "I assure you, you did cut me," he continued, indicating to his forearm. "But your blades are too sensitive. While you cut me, I was moving to avoid you and so when your armor reported that you had cut me, you had only cut the first layer of cells on my skin. Would you like to try again, although this time I guarantee you won't connect," Alkanphel smiled down at Makishima seemingly unaware of the slash Fukamachi was about to deliver to his unprotected back.

Guyver I slashed downwards, or he tried to. His vibroblade struck Alkanphel's force field lighting up the shield with crackling energy. The shield bent slightly to accommodate the blade, dissipating the force in movement. It almost wrapped itself completely around Sho's weapon. Within his protective casing Alkanphel turned towards Sho. "You see?" He questioned. "Your strongest attacks are as nothing to me." The Zoalord reached out, and gripped Sho's blade through the shielding. He bent close, an almost sinister smile on his lips. "Give it up," the words were whispered for Sho only, Alkanphel nose to nose with the younger Guyver. "It is still not too late for you to join us. Join me, use your strength as Guyver I and you will be in a position to protect your friends. They will no longer be outcast, you will no longer be outcast, hunted. Join me."

Makishima watched as Sho tried to free himself from Alkanphel's grip. From where he was standing he could see that the boy was using all of the Guyvers formidable strength and was getting nowhere. That left only one way to escape and even as he watched Sho raise his other arm to strike against himself he saw the muscles in Alkanphel's arm tense an instant before he hurled Guyver I away from him. Sho cried out as he was suddenly thrown into the jungle, ploughing through several sturdy trees before he impacted with the ground, but even then the force of the throw caused a deep furrow. He shook his head as he rose, looking up groggily to see Agito trading careful blows with the Zoalord, careful to keep his slashes light so that they could not be trapped by the shield.

"Stupid," Sho muttered to himself. "Why are Zoanoids so stupid? I may not be as strong as Makishima but I could never join Chronos. Father, lend me your strength..." He jumped heavily in the air, feeling several twinges from his body that his unit was already moving to repair. Agito was stronger than him but he would need help to defeat Alkanphel. "I'm not strong enough to do it myself but I will _not_ run away and with the strength of my Father, I will fight."

He hovered slightly for a few moments, assessing the situation, watching as Makishima and Alkanphel seemed to dance together, their steps one deadly choreographed act. The shield, that was the key. It sparked, energy echoing across its surface with every attack Guyver III connected but at the same time it allowed the Zoalord to land his attacks with his bare fists. Sho's eyes narrowed as he sought the best way to inform Agito about the shield through their link but as Guyver III leapt back, forcing Alkanphel to extend himself in attack, he realised Makishima had worked it out.

"First blood," he hissed under his breath, watching as Agito brought his vibroblades down on Alkanphel's extended forearm. The Zoalord's shield was strong but it couldn't allow him to attack and defend simultaneously and once he was committed... That was all the opening they would have, but it was all they needed.

"Ugha..."

"What..?" The startled question left Sho's lips before he surged forward, intent on cutting Makishima free.

"I am the Zoalord Alkanphel, the Zoalord of Zoalords. You think such an attack would work on me?" Alkanphel drew his fist back from Agito's midriff, placing his hand over the dark Guyver's control medallion and forcing Agito to meet his eyes, toying with him. He made no move to pull or damage the control medallion. He would destroy both guyvers but there was no need to cut this battle short. "This belongs to you." With frightening ease he tightened his grip before throwing Agito, almost like a rag doll at the rapidly approaching Fukamachi.

Sho managed to stop their fall before they impacted with the ground but the shock of having Makishima plough into him was enough to jar his bones even through the armor. He looked up as he came to a stop, still supporting Agito and blinked before losing all control over his gravity globe and plunging straight down into the tree cover. It was the only thing that saved them. In the space they had been in, a blizzard of energy flew by, the follow up attack from Alkanphel, so vicious and powerful that it burned the very air. Sho flew through the trees, zipping around and between them at speeds he wouldn't have ever dared but for the power that was closing on them. He felt Makishima regain consciousness and threw Guyver III into the air as they both wove a path through the dense forest.

:We have to get that shield down,: Sho sent to Agito using the telepathic link their armor gave them.

:I know, Guyver I. Charge your MegaSmasher as you fly, when I give the signal we will both attack him. A double MegaSmasher attack at full power should melt his shield like butter.: Agito sounded calm as he veered away from Sho, giving the instructions to his armor, not even bothering to wait for Fukamachi's reply secure in the knowledge that Guyver I would obey him.

:All right,: Sho confirmed the instruction, manoeuvring himself through the trees so that when they both attacked, they wouldn't accidentally fry each other. He began charging the MegaSmasher, ignoring the tightness in his chest that came from charging the weapon without opening the breastplate. There was only one danger with charging the MegaSmasher and keeping the breastplate closed, if an opposing energy hit him, all that contained energy would be locked within him. He'd be badly burnt, if he was lucky, but because Alkanphel wouldn't allow them to target him properly there was no way to charge the MegaSmasher with the breast plate open. The weapon was devastating but that was its one weakness and while they could snipe at Alkanphel, releasing the instantaneously gathered energy, nothing short of a fully charged blast would have a hope of taking the Zoalord's shield down. They had learnt _that_ before X-day.

:_NOW!_: Makishima shouted the command, for the first time showing emotion in this battle.

Sho angled up from the trees, bursting through the canopy, spinning to face Alkanphel, as both hands griped his breast plates, pulling them open an instant before the devastating energy from the MegaSmasher was released at the Zoalord. Guyver III released his blast at the same time, the Giga unit releasing a much more intensive blast.

Both blasts flew true, splashing up against Alkanphel's shield before all sight of the Zoalord was lost to the intense energy. Alkanphel had had time to raise one arm in reflex against the assault but as he looked over his forearm he was forced to close his inner eyelids against the glare but he could see that the intense particle beams were eating away at his shield. His shield would hold against their blast but would hold against nothing else. With a snarl he snapped his arm down, reinforcing his shield while he could. No one had managed to bring his shield down, no one, not even Gyro and his miniature black hole. The Guyvers were going to _pay_ for this insult.

The intense heat from the blasts faded, Alkanphel snarled again, feeling his shield dissipate as he snapped his hand up transforming the energy he had been using to maintain his shield into visible lines that arced through his fingers. He retracted his inner eye lids and focused his attention on Guyver I. The cursed Guyver III might be wielding the Giga unit at the time, but it had been made from Guyver I's desire. There was something in that boy, something that the Advent technology responded to and it was something dangerous. He could stand against Makishima in his own time but he had to destroy Fukamachi now, while he could. It was a waste of a valuable resource but the time when Fukamachi could be tamed to Chronos' side was gone. His catlike irises narrowed and he raised his hand, blowing gently to shot an almost continuous barrage of energy towards Guyver I.

Sho looked up to see Alkanphel emerge unscathed from the blast but he had no time to feel the faint disappointment that gripped his heart. While his head had known the barrage probably wouldn't work, his heart had been hoping otherwise. He dodged left and drove upwards as a thousand motes of light cleaved the area he had been in. Sho narrowed his eyes, closing the distance between him and the Zoalord in an instant, pulling his arm back as he prepared to deliver a vicious slash to the Zoalord. He did feel a slight twinge of joy as his vibroblade passed through the area Alkanphel's shield had been in but then pain blossomed along his arm.

"Eargh!" Sho screamed, looking down at his arm. The dull green of the guyver armor was covered in his blood but the cuts were caused by the gold spines that were imbedded in his arms at all angles, holding his vibroblade a safe distance from Alkanphel's midriff.

"I am not without defences," the Zoalord sneered down at him before striking Sho once, precisely in the centre of his control medallion.

Sho couldn't hold back the scream of pain that came when the spines were ripped from his arm simultaneously with the control medallion sending a jolt of energy directly into his mind. It was worse than when Elegen had struck him but thankfully in was only an instant of pain before he lost consciousness.

Alkanphel watched coldly as Fukamachi fell again updating his assessments and options. The boy would be unconscious for some time and as long as he made no move to attack his comatose form the hyper-protective mode of his armor would not activate. After he finished with Makishima he could collect the boy and Chronos would have it's long sought after Guyver unit. He was dangerous but perhaps he could be controlled. The Zoalord turned away casually, raising one hand to intercept the second MegaSmasher blast that Guyver III had fired at him while he had been adsorbed with Guyver I. With a soft smile, he flexed his fingers, curling them around the energy that was coming to him, drawing it into himself. It was hot and wild but it was something he could control and it was energy he could use.

"I thank you, Zeus," he said, almost laughing at the outraged confusion he could feel coming from the Dark Guyver. "Your first strike did lower my shield, but Guyver I showed you that, but as I told him, I am not without defences. I was designed solely for combat, unlike your pitiful units, and while Valkus might consider your form the ultimate battle creature, you _are nothing_ before me." He opened his eyes wide releasing a general wave of energy.

Makishima narrowed his eyes refusing to be beaten down by the power Alkanphel was releasing. Through his unit he was trying to wake up Fukamachi but he knew it would be a while before the boy could rejoin the battle in any meaningful way. That was nothing new though, he was accustomed to fighting alone. However if Alkanphel could adsorb energy, and his spines stop any physical attack that did leave only a few options open to him. He growled softly, using the noise to send a sonic attack at the Zoalord, watching carefully for signs of defence.

Through his unit he could see the air distortion that was his attack closing on the Zoalord but before it connected, several of the longer golden spines flickered forward fanning themselves rapidly. They set up a high frequency sonic resistance that adsorbed his attack. _Ingenious_, he was forced to admit to himself but he knew Alkanphel had to have a weakness. The Advents would not have created a weapon they could not stop deliberately. The bioboosted human that had caused them to leave the earth was an error, not something of their planning. He had to find that weakness and he had to find it fast. He growled again. This was just one of the reasons he was not ready to fight Alkanphel. He had fully half his Thunderbolts looking for clues about Alkanphel's weakness and he had been going to act _only_ when he had something firm to test upon the Zoalord. _No time to regret_, he forcibly reminded himself dodging a small barrage of energy pellets that Alkanphel sent in his direction.

Makishima dove to the ground, sweeping over it in an evasive move but collecting a fistful of small stones during his passage. As he rose he turned to face Alkanphel, still dodging and began firing the stones towards the Zoalord, letting them come from all angles and not really caring about the full accuracy of his aim. He interspersed the attack with sonic blasts, knowing the Zoalord would not adsorb them. A slight smile crossed his features when he ran out of stones, coming to hover about even with Alkanphel.

"Is that all?" The Zoalord questioned, raising one eyebrow.

"No," for the first time in the long years of their conflict, the leader of the rebels spoke to his ultimate enemy.

"Good," Alkanphel purred before he blinked in sudden surprise. "Where..?" He questioned but then he heard the hiss of displaced air behind him and felt his spines move to block the attack.

Makishima was better than Fukamachi though and pulled back his attack before he was skewered, leaping back through the air to once again stare at his opponent.

"A good strategy," the golden Zoalord admitted, "but even with teleportation you are not fast enough to attack me in such a manner. So, Guyver III, Zeus... What are you going to do?" Alkanphel's voice dripped with sardonic amusement. When you had lived as long as he had, it was hard to find things that entertained you and when he did, he enjoyed them to the utmost.

Makishima blinked as he regarded his opponent and when Alkanphel made no move to attack him he used the opportunity to hunt down an elusive presence that had been in his mind since he had joined with his Guyver Unit. He grabbed it forcefully, in much the way he had done when he had first bonded with his unit and forced it to reveal its secrets. :Tell me,: he mentally commanded it, allowing no room for it to question his authority. :Show me, _give_ me the power.: Sho had never done this to his unit and that was why he would always be the weaker Guyver, this punishing insistence on absolute obedience from the unit was why Sho had lost the Giga unit to him and it was why we was going to defeat Alkanphel even without Guyver I's help.

Agito gasped as he felt the unit respond to his command, drawing more life energy from him but he knew that power was even now being transformed into speed and strength he could use to fight Alkanphel. There was no outward change in his armor. The only change was the octave of energy that he was releasing unconsciously.

"Ho..." Alkanphel murmured sensing the change an instant before Zeus disappeared again.

It was closer this time, Makishima was faster, but Alkanphel's spines still moved in defence in time to block the attack.

:_MORE!_: Agito demanded of the Giga unit, teleporting almost continuously in an attempt to confuse the Zoalord. He ignored the power he could feel the unit devouring from him. He had to win this fight, once he won he could rest for as long as it took to regain the lost energy but he _had_ to win. That was the only way for him to live. Despite the laid back attitude Alkanphel had displayed so far, that deadly certainty was hovering beneath the Zoalords words.

Sho shook his head, tasting blood as he came round. He coughed, forcing the blood from his system and closed his eyes, focusing on the feelings coming from the guyver unit. It was at work all over his body and while it had taken care of most of the damage there was phantom pain coming from almost everywhere. He grunted, slowly rising to his feet. _I can't have been out long,_ the conclusion was easily reached. If he had of been unconscious for too long his unit would have taken action. "Makishima," he murmured, looking up at the sounds of battle.

Guyver III was moving rapidly around the Zoalord and while it looked like the guyver had the upper hand Sho could feel amusement coming from Alkanphel and a well contained but slowly rising sense of worry coming from Makishima. He shook his head as he followed Makishima's movements. The dark guyver was fast but he was still _moving_ he wasn't teleporting. He'd probably begun teleporting but his unit had moved the motion into something else. The difference was slight but Sho could see the lines of movement disturbing the air, and if he could see them then surely Alkanphel could as well, and seeing them act upon them.

Fukamachi nodded to himself in understanding when Makishima closed for an attack that was blocked by Alkanphel's golden spines. He looked down at his arm. His armor was whole again but still repairing itself, there were still small ringlet irregularities which were rapidly smoothing into solid finish that was the guyver armor. It was only a matter of time before Alkanphel tired of this game and they were destroyed. The Zoalord was simply biding his time. _Faster_, he thought, watching a few more passes. _You have to be faster, Agito. _I_ have to be faster_.

"Father..." Sho whispered, closing his eyes seeing his beloved patriarch in his mind's eye. "Please... Mizuki..." The image he saw changed, replaced by one of the red haired girl in full tirade against him and her brother. She had taken such good care of them all. "Please Father... Give me the strength to protect her. I _need_ the strength, the power to fight him. I _cannot_ let them be unprotected again. _Give me the power!"_

Makishima faulted, feeling a burst of recognition fly through his mind, much like the one that had occurred when Fukamachi's control medallion had been ripped out, but the boy was not in danger now. He halted his flight, barely two metres from Alkanphel, as pain zig zagged its way down his chest. "Eragh!" He looked down and found his armor whole but bursting with light and beneath his armor his eyes widened as he released what was happening. "No..." he cried, stumbling in the air but thankful that the Zoalord was not attacking and was in fact even more entertained by this new development.

With a ripping noise the Giga armor retracted from the dark guyver pulling back into its protective casing and hovering for an instant before it vanished. Makishima struggled to remain aloft, his vision blurring. "What..." he coughed the question, looking towards Alkanphel. "What did you do?" Something had taken the armor from him. He hadn't run out of bio energy yet and could still maintain the Giga form. Fukamachi didn't have the strength to pull the armor from him so the Zoalord must have done something.

"I..?" Alkanphel questioned in amusement, closing the distance between them and speaking face to face with Makishima, much as he had done with Sho. "I did nothing. I was simply observing your slow attacks when this happened, although I admit, it is a nice twist in this battle."

"A battle which is _over_, Alkanphel."

The voice was quiet but unbelievably powerful and the Zoalord stiffened as he felt fire explode its way down his back. In a flash he moved, pulling away from Makishima and scanned the environment for his attacker. There was nothing on this planet that was fast enough to get through his defences. None of his Zoalords, not the renegade Zoanoid Aptom, not Guyver I and not even the Giga Guyver III but as he reached around to touch his back he could feel his life force freely flowing and when he brought his clawed hand back around the thick sticky substance liberally covered his fingertips.

"Who?" he snarled, looking around, Guyver III completely forgotten. His body was already healing the wound. While it was meant to be impossible to directly land an attack upon him, the Advents had taken no chances. He was the ultimate battle creature. He could survive any attack and he would do so now and rip the one who had dared to draw his blood limb from limb.

"Impossible..." The word came from the two opposing leaders as their searching eyes located nothing but the hovering form of Giga Guyver I.

"It's over," Guyver I said again, raising his fist as his vibroblade emitted an audible hum.

Makishima blinked. That was Sho's voice, his conscious voice but there was a note of authority, of absolute certainty in his actions that he had never heard before and it left something inside him dazed. _Have I completely underestimated this pawn?_ Agito thought with a distinct note of disbelief as he lowered himself to a place where he could observe without endangering himself. He shook his head irritably after a moment. _He _can't_ be that powerful but still... _This was a good opportunity. Even if Sho was powerful enough to defeat the Zoalord he was still politically naive. He still refused to see the realities of the world. _Alkanphel must be defeated_, he reminded himself. _It does not matter who does it. All that matters is who remains at the end_. With a cold smile, Agito looked up at the proceedings. A small adjustment in his plans was called for but it was nothing Zeus could not handle.

"You are fast Alkanphel," Sho said in an emotionless voice. "Your defences are fast but I can be faster. Without your shield Zoalord and facing something that is faster and stronger than your automatic defences you cannot defend against a direct physical attack."

Alkanphel smiled wanly sending a wave of reassurance to Murakami. The other Zoalord was linked to him permanently and had felt the turn in battle but his presence was not required. He was still more than capable of defeating the stronger than expected Guyver I and the weakened Guyver III. Besides if the Guyver truly believed he was defenceless then he was still a child. Alkanphel said nothing, he simply gathered himself, flexing his fingers and prepared to meet this new attack.

Fukamachi nodded falling into his own battle stance and for an instant the two of them sized their opponent before they both leapt into action.

Neither of them made a battle cry but the noise when they clashed was deafening. Alkanphel's elbow spines melded together, giving him a blade with which to meet Fukamachi's attack. Their blades impacted with each other for an instant before they both drew back and lunged forward again. The noise as two competing frequencies clashed was incredible and echoed for miles around.

Makishima blinked as he watched the battle. This was the type of combat he had been trying to lure Alkanphel into. A constantly shifting battle where the guyver unit's speed and healing abilities could be used to their best advantage but it appeared the Zoalord was equal to the battle.

With a sudden lunge forward Alkanphel swung through empty air. He immediately gathered himself using all his senses to search for Guyver I's location. He started as he realised his opponent was waiting for him to turn.

"I said this battle was over, Alkanphel," Sho said quietly as the Zoalord turned to face him. "Will you surrender?"

"Surrender?" Even Makishima was surprised by the question. Sho couldn't possibly that naive but it appeared he was.

"I am Chronos," Alkanphel said slightly incredulously. "I will never surrender to you."

"So be it," Fukamachi said quietly, clenching his fists. He took one deep breath gathering himself. He had fought and killed many Zoanoids, he had gotten over the guilt of knowing he was killing those who had lives, who had hopes and dreams, who may have had families waiting for their return but this would be something different. The Zoalord did not have a family but he was the key to Chronos, his death would result in the collapse of the world and while his death would come in the heat of combat, this one was coldly planned, and would be deliberately executed.

Sho breathed out slightly and as Alkanphel lunged towards him he vanished, appearing for an instant behind the Zoalord and slashing hard before he vanished again. Alkanphel stiffened arching back and partially crying out. Fukamachi appeared again, cutting at the Zoalord's side before teleporting to the other side and cutting again. Again and again Giga Guyver I appeared and disappeared flickering around Alkanphel, cutting him each time, drawing blood slowly staining the gold red.

It seemed to take forever but it was only a few seconds before Sho teleported to a position above the doomed Zoalord all plates on his MegaSmasher unit's sliding open charging themselves for an instant before the blast was released. Alkanphel looked up into the blast, his green eyes widening. The silver orbs embedded in his body sparked emitting an ineffectual shield that was consumed in an instant. He didn't have time to cry out and with the multiple cuts crossing his body he couldn't adsorb the energy and it seeped inside, burning him from within. He tried to teleport away but with the maelstrom around him and the echoing scream of the guyver's vibroblade still fresh in his mind he couldn't lock on to any location. He screamed mentally, impressing his final orders upon Murakami and howling his frustration to the universe, reaching for the one being he knew was there.

Sho didn't let the blast fade but continued to pour the energy out. It dug into the forest, eating out a huge crater. As the blast continued the crater grew as more earth was vaporised with the heat. Eventually the energy faded as Alkanphel's mental screams silenced. The Zoalord was gone, vaporised so that not even ash remained. Sho bowed his head, breathing hard and as the Giga unit retracted he sank slowly to the ground, falling to his knees in exhaustion.

"It's over," he whispered, feeling strangely hollow. Chronos was not yet destroyed but with Alkanphel's death it was all but over. He was still dazed as Makishima grabbed him pulling them both into the air.

"Move! Chronos isn't just going to sit still," Agito snarled at Sho but still dragged the limp Guyver I with him as he sought safe haven. The head had just been cut from the body but the body was stubborn and would need its own death blow dealt to it.

* * *

That was how Alkanphel was defeated and in essence it was the defeat of Chronos but it still took several months and some very fierce battles before they admitted defeat and allowed the return of civilian government.

After that, it should have all been over but the fall of Chronos proved to be just the beginning. Minor rebellions by those who were Zoanoids were expected and had been planned for and while there were a few they were mostly put down peacefully although some of the zoanoids only sought their deaths and the deaths of others. In these cases the efforts made to keep the casualties down were usually effective although some innocent lives were lost. It was inevitable now I see although I still regret their loss.

When Chronos fell, I had the naive belief that the zoanoid technology would disappear but that was pure naivety. Despite the pain that technology had caused me and those I held dear there was no way it would just be forgotten but at least with Chronos' fall humans finally had the choice of whether to become a zoanoid or not. And despite how I may feel personally about that technology the benefits it could deliver to humanity were too great. The ability to heal any disease, to regrow limbs for those who had lost theirs or organs for those needing a transplant was something that could not be denied to humanity. The technology is the ultimate form of genetic engineering but Chronos had taken it so far, that it was considered pure, almost magical and it was accepted. There was little choice Chronos had processed too many humans in the times before X-day and then after... But except for a few troublemakers most zoanoids were content to return to being 'human.'

I said the fall of Chronos was just the beginning and it was. With them gone the threat of global domination should have dissipated but instead it simply shifted, biding its time until the world once again became accustomed to peace before striking.

X-day was a dark confusing day for humanity but in its own way it was honest but the day that was code named 'God's Ascension' was the ultimate form of betrayal.

* * *

Review please? :)


	2. Chapter II Humanity

Unlike last time I thought I better put a full and proper disclaimer in this time. At the beginning too! Bio-Booster Armor Guyver is Copyrighted to Yoshiki Takaya and Tokuma Shoten Publishing Co in Japan and is trademarked to VIZ Communications Inc.. I am using the characters and ideas without permission but am not making any money from this. This fictional work does belong to me.

-g-u-y-v-e-r-

The Conquered  
II - Humanity  
By Jade Tatsu

-g-u-y-v-e-r-

The _day_ Chronos fell cannot be determined and pinned down to a singular point in time. The beginning of that fall can be directly traced to Alkanphel's death but the day that Chronos was no longer considered a major threat is far more elusive. There were gradual steps taken, six months to a year after Sho defeated Alkanphel and although no treaties were signed, in that year Chronos was chased into the wilderness and civilian government was returned. Although six months is not a long time, it seemed longer, the process to return rulership to the people much longer. Zeus' Thunderbolt worked tirelessly through that time, Agito personally destroying many of the Chronos forces who continued to fight. It was during that time his forces became known worldwide and the depth of their fight against Chronos became known.

During Chronos' rule the countries that had existed previously were declared extinct but after Chronos' fall a few re-emerged - Democratic America, Majestic Britain, Imperial Japan, the Peoples China, Historic India and Black South Africa - although they were changed. The world's political ground had been changed forever. Democratic America now took in about half of Canada and Mexico. Majestic Britain controlled most of Europe with a move of economic superiority. Imperial Japan controlled many small islands around it but was unable to move on to the mainland because of the Peoples China. The Peoples China controlled a large swath of Russia and many of the smaller countries it had formerly claimed were provinces although I know the blood shed was massive. Historic India was squeezed between the Peoples China and the Islamic East but it had managed to remain a country growing it's borders slightly. Black South Africa controlled the southern half of the continent. Their names are recognisable as countries before and after Chronos but their borders were very different.

Chronos had controlled the world, dividing it up between ten Zoalords, with Alkanphel over seeing the whole and Murakami being his messenger. The other powers to emerge in the Post Chronos world were the Islamic East, Oceania, the Middle Europe, Greater Brazil, Unified Chile, the Desert Alliance and the Southern Worlds. Greater Brazil and Unified Chile controlled the whole of the South American continent but were more concerned with fighting each other than forming a new world. The Middle Europe was locked between three other powers - the Peoples China, the Islamic East and Majestic Britain. The Desert Alliance was a collection of nomadic and semi nomadic tribes that wandered the Sahara and the countries around that. The Southern Worlds and Oceania controlled the Pacific and India oceans. And that was how the world was divided. Thirteen governments both civilian and military who had fought in some way against Chronos.

Zeus' Thunderbolt soldiers were recognised and welcomed in all countries and with Agito's blessings his forces broke up assimilating back into their respective communities as heroes.

For four years to the day Alkanphel died the world was controlled by the rough give and take of peaceful politics. Military forces did exist but they were mostly to control the few out breaks of violence from zoanoids. Their ability to fight actual prolongs battles was limited. In short, Chronos had traumatised the world so much that the peace the dreamers had hoped for before X-day was now possible and was now reality. Each year the leaders of the thirteen states met in a conference that wasn't for purely photographic purposes, it actually was one of the few political meetings that went someway towards contributing to the well being of the world citizens.

Eight and a half years after X-day was the day the world was betrayed at the Third World Enclave. The day was code named God's Ascension, although that was not known until later. I have said that X-day was a dark confusing day for humanity but that it was honest. For the few people who knew about Chronos they knew that the domination of the earth was the main goal of the corporation. Chronos did not hide their intentions. The forces behind God's Ascension betrayed the world although they learnt a lesson from Chronos and made their conquest brutally fast. Like X-day, one day was all it took. By the time anyone knew what was happening it was all over although to be fair there was not much bloodshed though that could be because the world was in less of a position to fight than it was on X-day.

And for all of you who ask the question of why wasn't something foreseen the answer remains the same. One does not expect war from the one who instigated peace.

-g-u-y-v-e-r-

"Today we take back these foot hills from the Brazilian Dogs! They are the rightful property of the Chilian Nation!" The Commander shouted in Spanish, rallying his men for the day of fighting that was to follow. They were all zoanoids, some ex-Chronos, some processed during Chronos' rule but they were all loyal Chilian fighters and they would all fight to the bitter end for their motherland.

In truth, today was planned battle much like any other day but the Commander truly did mean to win the territory of the foothills. With the Third World Enclave beginning today such a victory would give his leaders an edge over their Brazilian rivals and would show the lowlanders their position in the scheme of things. Besides a decisive victory today would give him recognition in the eyes of the Chilian people and then he could truly begin to move within the circles of power.

In the disputed foothills that marked a continuously shifting border between Chile and Brazil, the Brazilian Commander was giving his troops a similar speech, highlighting for them the need to defend these the lowlands before the mountain scum could encroach any further upon their territory, taking their land, their resources, their women.

It was all terribly routine but he too recognised the importance of this day and he would not allow the ground he controlled to fall to the onslaught of the incompetent mountain goats who sought to take it.

Watching proceedings on both sides was a third party but that was not unusual. Democratic America often sent watchers to ensure that POW's were treated well and that no other atrocities were being committed against civilians. Both Commanders were aware of today's third party and had dismissed them, knowing that as long as nothing untoward happened they would have nothing to report and with the number of watchers that their troops were reporting, they didn't have a hope of interfering.

Morning dawned and the battle began, small squirmishes between troops sent out to reconnoitre the area. The roars and clamour from the zoanoids were a far cry from previous battles of gunfire and explosives. All was proceeding well, along both Commanders battle plans until disturbing reports came in of their flanking troops acting erratically. Both Commanders were moving to investigate when they noticed it. The absolute silence coming from their troops and radios. The sound of nothing when there should have been the sounds of battle, of reports coming from their squad commanders on their progress.

"Report _IN!_" The same order was issued almost simultaneously and was answered in the same way.

"They can't." The voice came from the sky, echoing throughout the almost twenty mile area of today's battle. "They are under my control."

"Your control?" The Brazilian Commander questioned incredulously as he made his way from the command tent, searching for the voice's source. Unlike the Chilean Commander he didn't feel it, he couldn't feel it, the subtle yet pervasive pressure upon his mind, forcing him to comply with the silent order to cease fighting and obey that voice from the sky.

"Ho..?" The voice questioned, seemingly surprised at the challenge.

"I am the Commander of the Brazilian forces in this area. I am the ruler of this land in the name of the Brazilian People and I demand that you show yourself interloper!" The Brazilian Commander didn't stamp his foot like a petulant child but he came close. He was standing alone, outside his tent when he should have been surrounded by his troops and the feeling that something was wrong was making him brash.

"Ah... I see now," the voice no longer came from the sky.

The Brazilian commander whirled to face the speaker and was shocked to find himself staring at an old man with a long beard and some sort of jewel embedded in his forehead. The man was dressed in long flowing robes and seemed supremely confident as he nodded towards the shadows behind the commander.

Two zoanoids came forward and gently, taking care not to hurt their commander grasped his arms, holding him as a prisoner for the old man. As the Commander spluttered the old man moved forward with a calm smile, replaying memories of X-day in his mind. There had been more surprise but it had gone something like this.

"Your troops are now under my command. Those that, like yourself, are not zoanoids have been contained. Your fight is ended, Commander because as of now Greater Brazil and Unified Chile no longer exist but are part of the Greater World Nation."

"You!" The Brazilian Commander ceased struggling as he finally recognised the man before him. "You're meant to be dead!"

At this, the old man smiled again somewhat self depreciatingly. "There have been rumours of my death," he said. "But Zeus turned out to be a true child of Chronos and wastes no opportunities."

"No! You _can't_ be _Valkus!_" The Commander shook his head. He'd been in the military on X-day so he knew what was happening but he did not understand all that the man before him was telling him. "The Thunderbolt's _said_ the Zoalords were no more," he uttered the denial. He had _heard_ the Lady Shizu give her personal assurances that the Zoalords were gone.

At this the old man smiled again. "Throughout time there have only been six Zoalord's killed although the world has never seen fit to question Zeus upon this. The Zoalords are no more," he echoed the words Shizu had spoken so often. "The Zoalords are no more because we chose to withdraw from society. We are masters of hiding and with Lord Alkanphel's death we knew our time was limited. Chronos was never one to fight unwinnable battles, we left that to the Thunderbolt's, so for now we will bide our time."

"But..."

"I am helping..? Yes, I am because we will regain our power when we liberate the world from the Thunderbolts. I have said enough," Valkus waved a hand and the zoanoids holding the Commander dragged their superior officer away. They wouldn't harm him, despite the presence of the Zoalord these two had instructions from Zeus personally that they were to keep the blood shed to a minimum.

Valkus's eyes unfocused as he reached around the world touching zoanoids both old and new as he checked the progress of God's Ascension. All was going well, the world's public buildings and other important places were falling in an orderly fashion with very little destruction and bloodshed, so it was with an inward shudder he touched several zoanoids that were in Zeus' presence, requesting permission to watch through their eyes. He gritted his teeth as he received permission, forcibly reminding himself that time was the only thing that would fix the current situation.

_New_ zoaniods. They should never have been but Zeus had known Chronos still existed and knowing that humanity could never abandon the zoanoid technology he had funded the development of technology that allowed humans to be processed into their zoaforms without being subjected to the mental control of a Zoalord. There were still plenty of Chronos' zoanoids, which was why he was here controlling the South American continent but there were only new zoanoids surrounding Zeus. _NEVER!_ Valkus screamed in the silence of his mind. He should never been humiliated by having to ask permission to enter the mind of a subordinate. He calmed himself when he saw Fukamachi enter the room. This encounter should prove interesting. Guyver I was one of the few who could possibly stand against them but Makishima had planned even for this.

-g-u-y-v-e-r-

"Ah! Sho," Agito spoke warmly as the younger man entered the room. They were alone for the moment but his people were all in position watching the proceedings carefully and what was to follow was even more carefully choreographed than any ballet.

"You wanted to see me?" Fukamachi couldn't keep the question out of his voice as he sat down. While the Thunderbolts had disbanded, for the past few years Agito had always been too busy forming and running the new civilian governments to see Sho and the others who had begun the fight against Chronos with him. The two of them hadn't even talked through the bond of their guyver units, Sho preferring to live in obscurity, forgetting the fact he even possessed the unit.

"I did," Agito confirmed, feeling that the smile on his face was forced but knowing that Sho would never see through it. His expression changed as he allowed the tiredness that had been building for the past couple of days show. "The last few years have been... hectic," he chose the word carefully.

"You didn't have to supervise everything personally, you know," Sho said with a faint but very uncharacteristic note of scolding in his tone.

Makishima blinked at Fukamachi's words. Perhaps the child was growing up or perhaps now that they were both adults he considered himself more of an equal. Inwardly, Agito shrugged. At this late stage, it really didn't matter, everything had been taken care of and he was about to silence the last person who could stand in his way if allowed.

"I know. I just felt better when I did it," he feigned the response a friend would give and was pleased as Sho relaxed further. "But I didn't ask to see you to discuss things I already know," he couldn't resist the small jibe.

The smaller man didn't even notice it but instead just sat quietly, waiting for Agito to continue.

"Sho," Agito began again, suddenly very serious. "I wanted to see you because my people have found Murakami."

"Really?" Sho surged forward.

"Well, yes and no, Fukamachi. He's... He's still Imakarum Mirabilis. He's not the Murakami Masaki you knew."

"I see," Sho said slowly. He looked down at his hands, folded across his lap. "Does he... does he even remember being Masaki?"

"I think so."

Sho looked up, black eyes unreadable. "That's something," he said quietly. "When I fought him, he couldn't even remember being Masaki."

Agito nodded, narrowing his eyes slightly. He knew Fukamachi had fought the replacement for Gyro but hadn't known that little fact. He would have to have a _long_ talk with Imakarum about that but for now it was time to move on with the next phase of his plan. He tensed himself. While Fukamachi didn't suspect anything, this next bit had to be perfect or everything could unravel. "I know you might not want to but he did say that he wished to see you, if you are willing?"

"Willing?" Sho questioned as if the query was odd. "Of course I'd want to see him!"

Makishima nodded and the door opened letting in the ex-freedom fighter.

Sho turned, rising to face his friend, a smile of welcoming on his features. Even if Murakami was still Imakarum, still technically the enemy, Chronos was dead and they had been through a lot together. Mirabilis watched as the young man came towards him completely unaware of the actions of his compatriot. Makishima had pulled a pistol from a draw in his desk and was now aiming it precisely. He would be merciful, Sho wouldn't feel the strike that killed him.

"Murakami, it's been too long," Fukamachi got the greeting out before his world ended.

BLAM.

"Urgh!" Sho was pitched forward as the bullet hit him from behind. Agito's weapon was of a very high calibre. _What?_ The question screamed its way through his mind. He couldn't breath, he couldn't feel anything. He didn't even feel it as Imakarum drove his claws into his abdomen, supporting his body as the Zoalord ripped out his intestines. The lack of feeling was terrifying. It was worse than the pain he should have felt. _What..?_ The ripping slashes turned him slightly and he could see the still smoking gun in Agito's hand. _No... Mi... zu... ki..._ He saw her, the way she looked when he placed the ring on her finger, the ring that said he would marry her.

"..." He couldn't speak the words and his reflex gasping to draw air into his lungs merely brought blood into his mouth. Sho crashed to the ground, twitching but despite his best efforts to say a single word, he couldn't utter so much as a syllable.

Agito moved around his desk, watching impassively as Fukamachi's body stilled. It was over but it wasn't over but at least the boy hadn't activated his unit. That would have been troublesome. Imakarum raised his hand, flexing his fingers watching the play of blood over his partially transformed hand. "So now we destroy the body?" He questioned finally.

Makishima shook his head and ignoring the blood now staining the carpet, knelt beside Sho, feeling for a pulse. There wasn't one but he still didn't lower his guard. He snapped his fingers as he rose and several uniformed troops ran into the room, aiming canisters at the fallen form before, at a nod from their leader, they turned nozzles filling the room with a hyper cold steam. When the initial freezing procedure was over Agito looked back at Mirabilis. "We couldn't destroy the body even if we wanted to," he said in a coldly professional tone that didn't quite cover his annoyance. "His unit would have responded to his wounds in a few moments whether he willed it or not. I doubt even the Advents could destroy his body. Now though, it will be frozen in a more permanent manner and then placed in a secure location and guarded by Hyper-zoanoids so that no one can awaken him against me."

The man once known as Murakami Masaki nodded before he blinked, receiving reports from several zoanoids spread throughout the world. Makishima looked at him expectantly after a moment's silence. "Valkus reports no problems with the American continents. Europe, Africa and Asia, including the sub continent have fallen. Oceania's mostly under control, although it's bit hard to tell, there are too many small islands for certainty. There is still a small amount of resistance coming from the Southern Worlds but that is being taken care of even now and the Enclave is ready to see their new Emperor."

Agito smiled thinly. "After I change," he said as he strode from the room where several technicians were placing electrodes over Sho's frozen body so that they could monitor him as they prepared the permanent storage facilities. The Emperor had told them how dangerous this individual could be and even if he didn't look like much, if he warranted the Emperor's personal attention then he had to be dangerous and they weren't about to take any chances.

"Can't have the world thinking you killed to get here," Imakarum said softly once Makishima was gone, "now, can we, Emperor?" His use of the honorific was not pretty or in any way respectful.

::No, I can't,:: the response came telepathically and carried not even the slightest trace of annoyance or surprise at his underlings tone.

"Humph!"

-g-u-y-v-e-r-

The Enclave was in session, the diplomats and leaders talking animatedly amongst themselves when the far doors burst open, black clad troops marching with quick precision through the aisles. A few spluttering words of denial was all the noise that was uttered before the room fell into silence, each diplomat eying off the sleek and well muscled forms of the zoanoid troops. When it became apparent that no one was going to fight another man entered the room, striding confidently to the newly vacated podium. He too was dressed in a black uniform, the insignia of rank at his throat and an emblem of a stylised lightning bolt over his heart.

The Captain looked out coldly over the assemblage taking special care to stare directly into the cameras that had been gathered to film the Enclave.

"...we only rate a captain..?" The whisper came from several parts of the room in an insulted tone although all present knew what the armed forces meant.

"For now," the man said without the slightest trace of emotion. "The Emperor will be with you shortly but he has several things he must attend to personally."

"There are those who rank above us?" The President of Democratic America surged forward.

"I am not at liberty to discuss the Emperor's actions."

"Then what are you here for?"

"I am here to inform you of a change in the world government. You are no longer the representatives of the thirteen earth states because there are no longer thirteen earth states, there is only the one World Nation, united under the Emperor."

"And this Emperor would be..?"

The man smiled thinly. "You will find out in time," he said glancing towards the door, where a shadow disappeared. The Captain nodded slightly before turning back to his audience, his face taking on an even more fixed expression as he prepared to recite the speech he had been sent here for. "At 0900 hours our forces ended the war between Greater Brazil and Unified Chile," he looked towards the Leaders of those countries. "You were both warned of the dangers of using zoanoid troops in your conflict," the faint scolding tone in his voice disappeared as he continued. "An hour later Democratic America fell to the assault of our forces. Europe, Asia and Africa fell shortly after that. There may be a few states in Oceania that have not been suppressed but their main alliance has fallen." It might have been considered a weakness to admit that they did not have total control but the Emperor had instructed him to tell the absolute truth here, no matter how bad it sounded and the Captain was nothing if not loyal.

"The final resistance of the Southern Worlds is being put down even as I speak. God has ascended to the heavens and the world is united under the Emperor."

"We'll fight!" A representative of the People's China spoke at a nod from his leader.

"I doubt that." A new voice spoke from the door, a voice that spoke with such authority that all in the room turned to look.

"Makishima..!" Several of the world leaders cried in relief before they realised he wasn't here to rescue them.

Agito strode into the room, nodding slightly at the respectful bow the Captain gave him as he moved away from the podium. He was dressed in a similar black uniform, firmly fitted to show off his solid physic but his was naked of any marks of rank. He didn't need such tokens to distinguish himself from the rest of his forces. Makishima was flanked by Imakarum and Zektoll, the zoalord dressed in his usual non-descript way, his omni-present sunglasses covering his eyes, while the hyper-zoanoid wore something that looked suspiciously like the field uniform of a Chronos shock troop, although it did bear the lightning bolt of the Thunderbolts.

"You _dare_ to betray us?"

"Betray you?" Agito seemed amused at the question. "I have no alliances to any of your nations so I have not betrayed anyone." He spoke without breaking stride and as he finished he looked out at the assembly both hands grasping the sides of the pulpit in a classic position for a speech. He scanned them for a moment, sharp eyes missing nothing and his most cunning smile on his lips.

Finally he moved, resting his elbows on the wood and his chin in his clasped hands, unable any more to hold back the smug expression. "As some of you have surmised, I am the Emperor," Agito spoke the words in a warm voice of welcoming. "And before any one else starts babbling that I have betrayed you, this is what I have always intended although I will admit that it has taken longer than I wanted." The last was said with a cold note, daring anyone to contradict him. "But this is a speech for the ages so I should speak to them."

Agito gathered himself. What was said now would lay the foundations for his Empire not just for the generations who would hear his words now but for the generations that were to come, who would be born, live and die under his rule. He was an immortal, eternity was his age and he intended to rule for that.

"I will not make any promises about being a good or a bad ruler. In the last decade the world has discovered that there are many definitions of good and bad. I will however promise to be a competent ruler. I have been trained from my youngest days to rule."

"You have _not_ been trained to rule. You have only been trained to suppress." The voice rang out with conviction from the back of the room and the speaker stood, fixing Agito with a singularly unimpressed stare.

Makishima waved away his troops who were already moving from the first word to silence this distraction. "Aptom," he spoke the name without emotion. "I was looking for you."

The zoanoid shrugged but he never lost the deadly serious expression that was on his scarred face. "Where is Fukamachi?" He asked suddenly, probing for a reaction from Guyver III.

"Sho..?" A thin smile flickered across Agito's lips. ::A nice try, Aptom.:: He spoke the words directly into the zoanoids supposedly closed mind and was pleased to see him start slightly in surprise. ::Do not worry, Aptom. I can only speak to you, I cannot control you but I offer you this chance to join me. Unlike Chronos, I do not care about your supposed failings, I only care about competency and you are _very_ competent, Aptom.::

"I do not care for your offer, Guyver _III_. You claim you have not betrayed anyone but then where is Fukamachi because I do not believe he would allow this."

"I do not know where Fukamachi is." That much was perfectly true. Although he knew where Fukamachi's body would be stored he did not know how his technicians were planning on transporting it or what route they would take. It had been necessary for him to subdue Guyver I but after that, anyone could take care of the situation.

Aptom shook his head, willing his zoaform into existence. "I do not believe you, Makishima," he whispered, unseething his claws as he leapt forward.

"NO! He's _mine_," the shouted command served to still the troops who were reacting to protect their Emperor.

Aptom paused before he growled, dismissing his opponent. "I already have your genetic material. You cannot stand against me, Zektoll." The zoanoid held up his claws as he spoke, his form slimmer but reminiscent of Zektoll's. "Or do you want me to finish the job?"

Even Makishima was surprised by Zektoll's interference since the hyper-zoanoid had always insisted that he would live to see the day Agito died and surely this was his best chance. "Zektoll?" he questioned.

The hyper-zoanoid growled as he transformed. "I will see you die, Emperor, for the death of Thancrus but this bastard absorbed Elegen, Gaster and Darzelb and I will destroy him for that."

While Aptom no longer had a human face his expression was one of disbelief. "Hiding behind the weak?" He questioned Makishima, flexing his claws once again but falling into a battle stance.

"I will fight you in my own time," Agito responded stepping back so that there was a small clearing for the two zoanoids to fight in. His troops pulled back those diplomats who were too stunned to move by themselves, herding them into a corner where they could be controlled more easily. Despite the gravity of the situation Makishima noticed as his Captain began a head count, quietly making sure that all the world leaders were still present. If one escaped now they could become a symbol for future resistance and Makishima had no desire for that. He reminded himself that it was about time his Captain was promoted before he turned back to the impending battle. Zektoll was about to get massacred so he didn't make himself comfortable but rather put himself in a position where he could observe Aptom. He didn't appear to have changed much since the fall of Chronos but he could control his form, what you saw was not always the truth.

Zektoll fell into a ready position that mirrored Aptom's and slowly the two zoanoids encroached upon each other. "Too weak," Aptom hissed at Zektoll.

His answer was a vicious vertical slash.

"You are too weak," he tried again. "You know it. You are too weak to live in this world and you know it."

Two horizontal slashes followed by an uppercut. Aptom would have smirked as he dodged them but his zoaform did not allow that.

"You should have died in Relic's Point," Aptom continued to taunt the black insect like zoanoid, nimbly dodging the slashes and small bursts of energy his opponent was releasing. "I can do it, you know. I can give you your greatest wish." Aptom allowed his body to change seemingly melting into his new form.

Zektoll froze. "...elegen..."

"Zektoll," the voice that spoke wasn't Aptom's but was indeed the long dead hyper-zoanoid Elegen. "I am here you know. We are all here. You can join us." One purple hand, devoid of claws reached out in welcome. "It's not to late."

"...no..." Zektoll shook his head as he uttered the denial. "You are not Elegen," his voice hardened as he continued talking, his conviction spreading throughout his mind. "You can look like him, you can look like any of them but you are _not_ them."

Elegen's long neck flexed, rotating his head as Aptom examined Zektoll, his hand still raised to welcome the black zoanoid. "I am here, Zektoll. Do you want me to prove it?"

"You cannot prove it because you are not there. I will avenge you Elegen."

"I can prove it," Aptom's voice spoke as he jumped back to the line of Agito's troops who were defining their battle ring. The position would allow him at least a few moments to talk. "Do you remember the first time?" Elegen spoke again. "And I don't mean the first time we became zoanoids."

Zektoll paused. "What... What are you saying?"

"You don't remember? You went to so much trouble. One night... one night of absolute perfection. Everything after was wonderful but that first time, that first night..." There was a catch in Elegen's voice as he spoke, remembering the things that meant so much to him. "I will remember it always. You were demanding but gentle, selfish but you met my needs too. It hurt but you made me forget the pain, no, you made me accept the pain as the lesser part of pleasure, as the thing which defined the pleasure. Do you remember?"

"_No!_" Zektoll snarled. "You are not Elegen."

"Zek... toll... You promised. You promised me then," Elegen seemed to beg. "You promised you would protect me, that you would be with me always. You promised, and now that the chance has come, you are going to pass it up? It's not too late, Zektoll, you can still join us."

The black zoanoid growled. "You. Are. Not. _Elegen_." He said the words slowly, drawing himself up and unfurling his wings.

Aptom stepped forward changing back into his ultimate battle form. Behind him the Emperor's troops were clearing everyone away, whispering their thanks that the meeting room was several floors up so that it was elevated above the surrounding buildings. "You'll never know, now," he said to Zektoll as the hyper-zoanoid began drawing the heat and light from the air. Aptom unfurled his wings.

"You think you can defeat me with my own attack?" Zektoll questioned.

"No... I assimilate the abilities of those whose genetic material I acquire but I don't assimilate their abilities perfectly. Valkus considered this a failure but it is this that allowed me to break free of their control. So allow me now to show you what I have made with your attack!" Aptom laughed as his wings moved, vibrating rapidly until they were just a blur.

At first nothing seemed to happen, the temperature in the room continued to fall as Zektoll continued to draw in the latent energy into his body but slowly the temperature stabilised and then began to rise.

"What?" Zektoll looked around for the new energy source as his senses were telling him the impossible was happening. Once he unfurled his wings there was no energy great enough to counter their effect, not even Darzelb's fire, or Elegen's shock, nothing so the room couldn't be getting warmer, it couldn't. He shook his head. So be it. If the room was getting warmer then so be it, it just meant there was more energy for him to adsorb and the blast he levelled at Aptom would be bigger. He had vaporised the quasi-zoanoid once, he would do it again, and this time there were no copies.

"You're sure you can handle it?" Aptom seemed surprised but he didn't cease his wings' motions. There was a visible glow around them now, a soft golden haze that simmered and was hard to focus on. "I know your limits!"

"You know nothing!" The hyper-zoanoid snarled, bracing himself forcing the energy in his body to focus. "Eargh!" He cried as the protective armor plates over his biolasers slid open and the cells glowed with energy making Zektoll a multifaceted point of light. While he hadn't gathered all the energy in the room he had to fire now, there was only so much energy he could adsorb. He smiled to himself, it would be enough. This blast would rival the guyver's Mega Smasher. Aptom didn't have a chance.

"Ho... Wiser than I thought," Aptom said as he watched Zektoll preparing to fire. He stilled his wings and retracted them into his body. If Zektoll wasn't going to overload himself then there was no point in flooding the air with further energy but at the same time he wasn't about to let the hyper-zoanoid fire the contained energy. With a surprisingly happy snarl he lunged forward, flicking his arm forward and unsheathing his claws.

Zektoll barely saw the movement and was in no position to try to defend himself. He was bewildered for an instant when Aptom drew back holding up one hand covered in glowing fluid before his eyes widened and he screamed as the power he was about to release flowed through him burning his cells from the inside. He stumbled seeing the wounds on his body and the glowing fluids that covered his armor. "Ugah... Won't..." Zektoll gasped against the pain. Aptom had slashed open every fluid filled sac on his body, the sacs he used to gather and release the energy. They were his focusing crystals for his biolasers and without them the energy he had gathered was trapped within him. "Won't... be... defeated..."

Aptom didn't bother to answer as he closed again, this time using his fists, pummelling the weakened zoanoid through the wounds he had created. He paused before he landed the final blow. "I offered you mercy. I offered you peace. You could have been with me," the voice that spoke now was Elegen's. "But you rejected me," the voice changed back into Aptom's, "And unlike Elegen, I am not so merciful." Aptom landed one final blow, not pulling the force in any way, sending the defeated hyper-zoaniod into the Emperor's troops just left of Agito.

Makishima had a thin smile on his face. "Some very interesting revelations Aptom," he commented but made no move towards the rebel.

"Humph! You have no idea." There was no hiding the snigger in Aptom's voice. "But neither of us are here to discuss the past."

"You are right. It is the future that concerns me," Agito nodded as he stepped forward. "I said before I was looking for you and you have proven that you can serve me far better than Zektoll. I am not your enemy Aptom. I have never been your enemy."

"True. But you are my enemy now." Aptom shook his head again as he fell into a combat stance. "You truly do not understand, do you?" There was a note of disbelief in his voice.

"Understand?" Makishima raised one eyebrow. "There is nothing to understand."

"You don't understand _why_ they fought, do you? Why Fukamachi, a _high_ school student, would take up the fight against Chronos. Why he had the strength to win that fight? Why I fought Chronos and why I will fight you now. Consider for a moment, Makishima. Consider why I am here."

Makishima frowned. "Fukamachi fought because he had no choice. It was fight or be consumed. You fought because Valkus would have killed you if he got his hands on you, and he still might. I have no idea why you are here, nor do I really care. You are in my way." Makishima was trembling slightly. "_Now,_ the only question that remains is whether you are against me, or if you will join me?"

"Heh." Aptom didn't fall out of his ready stance. "I never though I would ever be in a position to say this but I know I speak for the world when I say, the fight against Chronos was not simply to replace one tyrant with another. I will fight you Makishima. Fukamachi will fight you. We will all fight you."

"I am... disappointed," Agito said finally. "I thought perhaps you were not so naive. No matter. If you are against me, then you will be destroyed." ::As Fukamachi was.::

Makishima used the instant of surprise to summon his armor, jumping forward to attack the momentarily stunned zoanoid. He got in a solid slash penetrating through armor before Aptom recovered. He showed no sign of pain as he danced, avoiding Makishima's follow up attacks. "It doesn't matter, you know. If you kill me here, I exist else where so I will continue to fight you."

::Then I will kill you as many times as it takes.:: Makishima responded silently lining up several shots with his gravity globe, inbetween firing shots from his head beam. Aptom wasn't a zoalord but he was close. "We don't have to do this." Agito spoke the words a loud almost as if he was trying to withdraw from the fight now that it had started. ::I can give you what you want.::

"And what do I want?" Even if Makishima was intent of keeping some of this conversation private, Aptom had no qualms about sharing it with the world.

::A Zoalord.::

Aptom paused as Makishima stepped back with his announcement. The two of them stared at each other for a moment and when Aptom made no move to respond Makishima continued. ::A Zoalord. I can give you one. It's the only zoaform more powerful that your current form, isn't it? I'm not offering you Valkus or Imakarum, I still need them but there are still five you can chose from.::

Aptom changed back into his human form. He looked at the dark guyver standing before him before closing his eyes as he considered the offer. Finally he opened his eyes, looking back towards Makishima with a soft smile. "A zoalord, huh?... Your price is too high. I'll admit before X-day I would have accepted it but having a zoalord crystal would give me more trouble than it's worth. There are too many things I would have to obey and I have gotten used to my freedom." Aptom's smile became sad almost resigned. "I will not fight you now, _Emperor_. Fighting you now would be futile but you know that I will. For now though, I ask you again, where is Fukamachi?"

The dark guyver shook his head, raising one hand to fire off a gravity blast. It hit Aptom's human forehead and the zoanoid fell without a word, sprawling backwards before disintegrating. With a slight growl of frustration Agito dismissed his armor. For now, Aptom would not be a problem but his insistent questioning about Fukamachi was going to have to be answered now and that was not something he wanted to do. _I didn't want to fight here either_, he reminded himself as he turned back to his waiting audience.

"Where was I?" He murmured.

"Makishima, you _dare?_"

He almost resummoned his armor to blast the voice that spoke. With anger in his eyes he whirled to face the diplomat. "I do not dare. I do not betray, I merely do what has been my aim all along. I am Zeus and I will sit upon this world's throne." Agito lost all traces of an urbane politician becoming a creature of pure cunning with those few words. "I am not Chronos. I killed Chronos but I did it for one reason and it was not to free the world. Chronos was in my way and if I could not use them then I had to destroy them."

"As Aptom seemed so insistent to point out, I did not fight alone. Fukamachi Sho helped in the battle against Chronos and destroyed many of their zoanoids and hyper-zoanoids but unfortunately in the battle against Alkanphel Sho was killed but it was his sacrifice that allowed me victory. You have not known his sacrifice before now because I was respecting him. Fukamachi did not want to fight Chronos. If he could have, he never would have fought anyone but Fukamachi and Chronos are the past and _I_ am the future.

"As my Captain told you earlier, you are no longer the leaders of the thirteen world nations because your nations no longer exist. I am Zeus, Son of Chronos and the world's throne belongs to _me_."

-g-u-y-v-e-r-

That is how it started. One day and the world fell to the Thunderbolt's. But as with X-day, despite all the careful planning that went into God's Ascension, rebels still existed and Aptom's lone charge, doomed as it was served as a rallying point for them in the days to come. His words about tyranny ring true. We did not fight Chronos to replace one tyrant with another and we would not bow to another simply because they helped defeat the first.

It seems to me an oversight that Makishima had nothing planned for my brother and I but perhaps because he dealt so harshly with Sho, he did not consider us a threat. It was a mistake he would find costly. While I fully admit at the time I was not a good rebel, I could not fight and I have no expertise in battle strategy, my brother's ideas and theories had proven dangerous to Chronos and with the right tempering they would prove dangerous to Makishima.

The Thunderbolt's were not the only rebels fighting against Chronos, they were just the most well equipped and the strongest of the groups. In the days that followed God's Ascension the other smaller freedom fighters who had united against Chronos, united now against Agito and my brother and I joined them. As I said before, I could not fight, I knew no battle plans but I did know Agito and when I learnt the truth about Sho I was given the desire to use every low and underhanded thing I could think of against Agito. It may not sound like much but attending the same school, being Vice Chairperson on the Student Council gave me at least some insight into the way he worked. Not enough because I did not foresee God's Ascension but enough so that I knew some of the small things that truly annoyed our Emperor.

God's Ascension was a betrayal it took humanity years to recover from and during that time, the truth about the struggle against Chronos became lost in the Emperor's words. In truth, Agito was fair, he was a competent ruler, his training allowed him to make the right base decisions and during his rule, as with Chronos' rule the worlds population did not go hungry and except for those involved in rebellion against the government they did not need to fear war. For the ordinary citizen life remained comfortable but the freedom was gone.

God did fall from his throne but the rebels did not accomplish this. There were other forces at work in this universe and the time when everyone's eyes would be fixed upon our blue world was fast approaching. Although the desire was strong, in the end Zeus was not destroyed because even a fallen god was needed to fight what came to this planet.

-g-u-y-v-e-r-

To be Continued...

-g-u-y-v-e-r-

Notes:

For all of you who are about to kill me for Agito, he redeems himself, he redeems himself, he redeems himself. Just not anytime soon.

The Zektoll/Elegen relationship. I don't know how it comes out in the Japanese version but in the English version Zektoll seems way too protective of Elegen when compared to his other team members and Elegen seems far more attracted to Zektoll so from my point of view I'm not pushing it much. Anyway it's not important, all finished with, no more comments on that.

Jade Tatsu

Review please? :)


	3. Chapter III Mizuki Segawa

Bio-Booster Armor Guyver is Copyrighted to Yoshiki Takaya and Tokuma Shoten Publishing Co in Japan and is trademarked to VIZ Communications Inc.. I am using the characters and concepts without permission but am not making any money from this. This fictional work does belong to me.

* * *

The Conquered  
III - Mizuki Segawa  
By Jade Tatsu

* * *

One day was all it took for the Emperor to rise to power and when I look back, despite the long years of rebellion, his fall, like that of Chronos' can be traced to one day. It is ironic that the son should fall in the same way, although I must admit that Agito could not have stopped what happened where as Alkanphel could have avoided the battle.

Agito's forces on the day of God's Ascension consisted of his Thunderbolt's, the remnants of Chronos that he had gathered to his side and new zoanoids. New zoanoids were humans who could access their zoaforms but who were not forced to be loyal to a zoalord. He ruled in much the same way as Chronos did since not every decision could be made by one being alone. Even Alkanphel had realised that. The Olympiad was the name of his ruling group. Agito was Zeus, the God of Gods. Poiseden was Valkus, because he ruled over the oceans of Chronos zoanoids that still existed. Apollo was his Captain and even now I cannot recall the man's name because he was never called anything but Captain. It was not fair but it was he who bore much of the hatred directed towards the Olympiad because as their messenger he was a very public face. He bore it well though, he was completely devoted to his Emperor.

Peace was Imakarum, Masaki Murakami. It was a surprise to find that but it is true that he had done a lot in the planning of God's Ascension to keep the blood shed down. He had his own plans but he was still a deep part of the Olympiad. There were women in the Olympiad - Athena and Hera - but the only one of any consequence was Aphrodite. It's not correct in the traditional Olympiad but Shizu was Zeus' wife, Agito's Empress and while Agito didn't always show it well, the love was mutual in their relationship.

The only notable absence from the Olympiad was Hades. This is well documented and I wouldn't mention it now except that it says a lot about the Empire Agito was trying to build. He used the absence of death to illustrate that his rule was about life, not death. He made a number of speeches on this matter and it's well worth listening to the historical records. The summary is that death was not something to be feared, it was natural, it came to everyone and everything and so it was beyond time. Because of that he wasn't arrogant enough to think he could control it and so there was no personification of death in his Olympiad. He was actually very eloquent but then Agito could always make a good speech when he wanted to.

In the days that followed God's Ascension, the core of the rebel groups formed. Unlike the battle with Chronos there were not many fractured groups with one strong one leading them, although that perhaps would have been better. This time, there was only one group but one with many factions. It sounds the same but in the battle against Chronos there were many leaders so that the loss of one, painful as it was, could be covered. In the battle against Agito there was only one central group of leaders so the loss of any one was potentially disastrous. It is not a good way for a rebel force to operate but it is the way that things turned out.

It is ridiculous. I have never liked war and fighting. I still don't but I have spent most of my life involved with those in that occupation. The core of the rebel groups were those who fought against Chronos but hadn't been seduced by the Thunderbolts. Aptom, Natsuki, Hayami, Tetsuro, Maxwell, Kiara, Samual and myself were the nominal leaders. Maxwell, Kiara and Samual had all headed small revenge groups who fought against Chronos. Natsuki had had contact with them and really served to bring us all together. Hayami wanted to do more but while Dr Odagiri processed him into a zoanoid the technology then was all Chronos so his mind was vulnerable to the Zoalords and he couldn't do as much as he wanted. Despite reprocessing it was impossible to remove their taint completely so he withdrew himself from many of the key decisions so that he would not be a liability.

The integration of varying groups, no matter how noble or how urgent the cause is never easy and in truth it took us years to work together. During that time, I don't think Agito realised how fragile the bonds holding the rebels together were or how little it would have taken to rip apart the whole. We weren't walking over eggshells, we were balancing over a bottomless void, walking on tissue paper, wet tissue paper. One word, one gesture at the right time was all it would have taken to destroy everything. But perhaps that's the way it always seems. I know Agito's group had fractures within it but for the most part it appeared whole and unassailable so perhaps that's how he saw the rebels. If so, I am glad because it was close enough as it was. Even now I can remember the worry and I know the past cannot be changed.

It took years but eventually all the misunderstandings were solved and one mission was agreed upon above all others. During the years that the rebels were uniting against Agito, one thing had become particularly clear. Zoanoids were lining up on both sides, and with the new processing techniques they could be produced to be loyal to themselves, the rebels and the Emperor's forces were equal in that way. But, the rebels could not face Agito. No one, not even Aptom, despite how strong he had become could face the Emperor. There was only one man who could do that and his rescue became paramount. It was that single mission that united us all.

The mission to rescue the only being who could fight the Emperor, the only other being possessing a Guyver Unit, the mission to rescue Fukamachi Sho.

* * *

The room was dark... It hardly be called a room. It was a cave, the light provided by simple bulbs hung from the rock above. The cables could be seen dimly, looped around stelegnites before they disappeared completely in the gloom. As pathetic as it seemed this was the most permanent of the rebels structures. A dull hum from the generators could be heard below everything. It wasn't the best way of providing power but candles or lanterns would burn up too much of the oxygen in these caverns. Generation was the best way they had available to them and despite the tell tale vibrations the large units produced the seismic station in the area had long belonged to the rebels and routinely eliminated the back ground vibrations they caused. And being so deep under ground and with the other precautions that were in place their chances of detection were low. The most dangerous time was when they entered or left the base. But at the moment they were planning the mission. A mission that was the most important, one that had to be successful before they could win the war.

Tetsuro was speaking at the moment, explaining to the large groups of soldiers and those who were listening via radio the mission that was to follow.

"Before I get into the mission details, I want to review some things for you all. They will help you to understand why this mission is so important. The first thing I will review history," he said the last with a smile. "Now before you groan, I promise you I will tell you the truth and for those of you educated by Chronos and Agito, my history varies significantly from theirs." Tetsuro turned serious again. "I also want to review the last two attempts at this mission." He held up his hand, forestalling the questions that would have barraged him. "I know there is a standing policy that if a mission does not succeed the first time then we find some other way but the fact that we have attempted it twice and the fact that we are attempting it again should tell you _how_ important this mission is and the fact that there is no other way.

"The final thing I wish to review is actually two things and you should all find this very interesting. I wish to review Makishima's Guyver armor and it's abilities." There was a small stir in the room and around the world from the troops. The Emperor's armor was the stuff of legend, there were very few hard facts about it because no one who had ever gone up against the Emperor had returned. "The other thing linked to this is a review of why Chronos, an organisation Agito did have a hand in defeating is now serving him. It is linked to his armor but I will tell this in time." Again Tetsuro smiled, but this was tired and sad. "The details I give you about his armor are the absolute truth. I know this because I saw him fight with it even before X-day. I know his armor. I know it's tolerances and it's abilities just as well as he does but that is not cause for celebration. It only drives home how precarious our position is. We are sharing the information now because it is required by everyone. Even if something happens to some of us, the survivors will still know what they truly face."

The decision to give out the details of the Emperor's abilities had been a difficult one. Tetsuro believed that everyone should know exactly what they faced but Natsuki, Maxwell and Aptom had thought it best if only a few people knew that. They hadn't wanted to discourage those who fought because the Emperor's abilities were truly overwhelming. In the end a compromise was met it's necessity driven home when all the leaders had nearly been captured in one fell swoop. That would have ended the rebellion and that had been the objective behind the Olympiad. The compromise was to reveal Agito's abilities when the mission to counter those abilities was given, so now, with that mission about to be detailed, Tetsuro could explain what he knew about the BioBooster Armor system, the Guyver. Despite his assurances though, the information Tetsuro gave today had been augmented in the years of rebellion against the Olympiad and if Agito was ever to see this information he would know he had a serious information leak but it had still been decided that this was the best way. As he had said, everyone had to know what they were facing and why most of Chronos had given up fighting the Emperor.

Tetsuro closed his eyes. The information... It was far beyond anything he had ever suspected and he was sure it was far beyond anything Chronos had believed but it was the truth. Mura... Imakarum - Tetsuro reminded himself, Murakami was not there - had provided the details but then the zoalord had always said he served Agito because it was the best alternative and even the Emperor knew he had his own goals. But still, the information bordered on the impossible and when Tetsuro had fully read the reports even he had admitted that they may be delivering their own death blow. Their troops could not fight against Agito and even the most gung ho would know that after today and if they did not believe that _someone_ could fight, then the rebels today _would_ be signing their own death warrant. No soldier could fight if they did not have hope. Giving this information out was a risk, it was a _big_ risk but ignorance was not bliss it was a danger they could no longer afford.

He opened his eyes, looking to Mizuki. She was sitting quietly, her hair longer now than her younger days but as always there was a sadness about her. _Mizuki..._ He thought. They had all suffered but she had suffered the most. Chronos had not been easy on her but Agito's betrayal had hit her harder especially with what he had done to Sho. Like Sho, she'd never wanted to fight, not anyone but now, while she would never be a commando her leadership abilities on missions were well respected but her main skill lay in healing. She was one of the rebellions foremost surgeons, her skill, even on the battle field was legendary but there was always a melancholy about her and even though he was her brother he hardly ever saw her smile. _Damn you, Agito. You had to go so far. Couldn't you be happy that Chronos had fallen?_

"... Tetsuro?"

The prompt brought him back to the present. He shook his head. "Sorry," he apologised looking up towards everyone again. "There are too many memories involved in this..." Tetsuro paused, gathering himself, his voice serious once more when he spoke. "You will have questions with what I will say but please, try to hold off on them. I will be happy to answer all your questions at the end of this rather lengthy briefing.

"I'll start with the true history of the fall of Chronos." Tetsuro snorted lightly. "What the _Emperor_ would have us believe is only a simulacrum of the truth." Sarcasm dripped from his voice on the word Emperor. "I'll be brief here since it's not the reason everyone has gathered and while it is important it is not as important as some of the information you must take with you today.

"In the battle with Chronos there were four Zoalords killed. That's pretty much common knowledge since there wasn't much Chronos could do to hide the fact that someone was strong enough to take on their leaders. This is actually where Agito is telling the truth because he did kill those four Zoalords. He wasn't alone in those battles though. He has mentioned a fighter named Fukamachi Sho and during the battles against the four Zoalords Sho did play a significant part.

"The final battle, well what _I_ call the final battle was against the Chronos' leader, Alkanphel. Agito fought in this battle but he did not kill Alkanphel. He tried but he wasn't strong enough, it was Fukamachi Sho who killed Alkanphel and despite what Makishima has said, Sho did not die in that battle. In fact, he did not even sustain a wound. It sounds unbelievable but it is the truth and it is because of this truth two previous missions to rescue Sho have been authorised.

"The first mission... While we call it a mission, was ill conceived from the start. We did not know enough about the situation before we struck. It was desperation, reflex and so it failed. The second mission was much better planned. I don't know all the details of that mission, Samual's group, with Aptom's help attempted it and while it failed, it did gather us important information that will make this mission a success. I will go into those details later and for now I will not dwell on past failures.

"This mission..." Again Tetsuro paused, swallowing hard. "This mission is a direct challenge to Agito's power. It is a direct counter to Makishima's Guyver Armor and he will recognise it as such. It is our way of upping the ante because once this is done, there can be no going back."

Tetsuro looked around the cave. Many of the leaders had their heads bowed but they recognised this importance of this mission. The question was whether their fighters would be able to grasp it's full significance. It was one thing to say that this was going to change everything but the reality would be brutal. After they succeeded Makishima would hit them harder than he had ever hit them and the young fighters who were so eager now would be facing the brunt of that force. Hades was not a part of the Olympiad but he would become a frequent visitor. It was not something they faced lightly but if they continued to fight in this way they would get no where against the Olympiad. They had to take this step to progress. They could survive without it but they would not evolve and that was tantamount to extinction.

Their soldiers still looked eager, some of them even looked jubilant. _Anything to strike the Emperor..?_

He sighed. There was no way they could understand the significance of this step forward now, but they would. That eagerness would very quickly change into a bitter will to survive but it would be enough. "Makishima's armor... It really is the stuff of legend but it is _not_ god sent and it does not make him a God. It makes him powerful, yes, but he is not immortal and he is not invincible. With what I am about to tell you, you _must_ remember that.

"Before X-day it was believed that the Guyver armor was something that the Creators, the Advents used for themselves. This belief hasn't been superseded but rather experimentation by Valkus on Makishima has meant that this belief has been updated somewhat." Tetsuro was speaking to two groups here. Their troops, to whom everything was new and to those who had been involved in the battle against Chronos, those who knew of the Guyver armor before Makishima had woven it with so much superstition. "The experimentation... Heh... It's almost inconceivable that Makishima would allow Chronos to experiment upon him but after Alkanphel's fall Agito did allow it in a limited fashion. As twisted as it sounds, the experiments are what recruited Chronos to his side.

"Agito allowed the experimentation because he wanted to test his armor and combat is a bad way of doing it. He allowed Valkus to try to destroy him and despite the Zoalord's best efforts and all of Chronos' creativity they failed to destroy Agito and once they realised they couldn't destroy him they joined him. Better to rule with an overlord than be hunted, I guess is their rational.

"The results of the experiments haven't changed the belief that the Advents created the guyver system we just believe that they used a much simpler form of Guyver. We believe the Guyver organism that Agito possesses is something special. The Creators used a form of Guyver that made movement easier and allowed them to communicate with each other. We believe Agito's is a form that was augmented, created solely for combat, that is why it is so powerful and why it is impossible to remove it from him.

"Valkus truly believes this. He truly believes that Agito is a superior being because he possesses the Guyver unit and can control it's abilities. I _don't._ I have read his experimentation results. What they tell me is that Agito is extremely dangerous and while it may be impossible for us to kill him, it is not impossible to fight. Makishima is still human no matter the power he possesses. While we do not have a Guyver Remover he can still be defeated.

"The Guyver Armor was made for combat. It's basic form, surrounding it's host is defensive armor, that is self healing but it is its combat abilities which truly define it as a system made for war. It has vibroblades on his elbows - High Frequency Swords, a gravity weapon at his waist - the Pressure Canon, sonic waves from his mouth - the Sonic Buster and a laser from his forehead - the Head Beam. The main destructive weapon of the armor is beneath the breast plates and is an intense particle beam that destroys anything that gets in it's way. Chronos quite rightly named this weapon the MegaSmasher. Sensors are spread over the armor and relay information directly into the host's brain. When Agito is wearing his armor he has true 720 degree vision.

"The weapons are devastating," Tetsuro spoke solemnly and he didn't gloss over the truth. Agito's abilities were simply what was. They would accept them or they would not. "While it's weapons are truly destructive they can be countered and they aren't the real reason Valkus admitted his utter defeat to Agito. What makes the Guyver armor dangerous is it's regenerative capacity. We believe this ability is what truly separates Agito's armor from the everyday armor of the Creators.

"The armor Makishima possesses can regrow itself and its host from a severed limb. Not correctly but it can be done. It can't regrow perfectly because the severed limb is not in contact with the control medallion and it is this medallion that is the main weakness of the armor. The armor is parasitic and if the control medallion is removed then the armor will devour its host but while the main body is gone, the control medallion will regrow both the host and the armor. You can destroy one but you can't destroy the other. It might sound easy to destroy the control medallion but it is not. In the past one has been destroyed but that was already damaged and it was damaged when it did not have a host. Once the armor has a host, the control medallion is much stronger. About the only thing Valkus did not try to destroy the medallion was nuclear weapons but Agito allowed him to rip it out and try everything else. Acid, freezing, chemicals, biological weapons, knives, heat, electricity, gravity, bullets, lasers. _Nothing_ damaged Agito's control medallion and each time he was reborn when the armor regrew. In the end Valkus admitted defeat."

"It's _hopeless_ then."

Tetsuro had been expecting this question so he was ready to quash it as soon as it was voiced. "_No_, it's not!" He answered forcefully, turning to face the speaker. It was a youngish soldier. "It's not," he repeated again, in a more reasonable voice. "That is what this mission is about. It may be impossible for _us_ to destroy him but it is not impossible to defeat him and for Agito defeat is just the same as destruction."

"And exactly _how_ are we going to do that?" The was no hiding the young soldiers anger and Tetsuro didn't blame him for feeling that. It was only natural to feel anger when fighting against something as big as the Olympiad. And long as the anger did not fade into hopelessness they had a chance.

Tetsuro smiled, almost ferally. "It is an interesting and little known fact that Makishima Agito is Guyver _III_."

"What?"

"You mean there's more of those bastards?!"

"No..."

The general disbelief and astonishment came from all around the room and over the radio's but while he was expecting it Tetsuro was slightly dismayed at the level of despair he could detect.

"Guyver III," he repeated and the comments dropped away. "There were indeed two other Guyvers."

"Were?"

He nodded. "Guyver II belonged to Chronos and it is the unit that was damaged. It was destroyed by Guyver I. Even the control medallion was destroyed. Valkus didn't try nuclear weapons to destroy the Guyver and he couldn't try having another Guyver destroy the control medallion and because of what I have seen I believe it is possible for one Guyver to destroy another."

The silence was almost absolute as everyone held their collective breath in anticipation of Tetsuro's next words. He looked serious, looking over the frames of his glasses as he watched the mission commander. He took a deep breath and continued, speaking each word in a deliberately grave manner. "That is what this mission is about. We are going to rescue Fukamachi Sho, Guyver I."

The roar was deafening and Tetsuro allowed himself to feel part of the uplifted spirits as the despair vanished. He glanced again at Mizuki. She was still sitting quietly and there was a soft smile on her face but there was no true joy in her. The smile was her sole reaction to the news and it was there so that their troops would believe that all their leaders were happy at the situation but Mizuki could not be happy until there was peace and until the single ring that still graced her left hand was accompanied by another. She might have looked pleased at the mission but there was no happiness in her eyes. He could see that, she couldn't hide that from him but over the past few years she had become quieter and had refused to speak, even to him about what she felt.

"So we're gonna rescue Fukimucha and he can fight the Emperor?" One of the younger soldiers celebrated.

Tetsuro shook his head. The boy was young, he was so young that it almost looked like his hair should still be wet from the processing tank. "It's Fu-ka-ma-chi," he said, pronouncing the syllables slowly. "And yes, we will rescue him and he will be able to fight Agito." _Forgive me, Sho_. While they could not end the battle against Makishima without Sho they were placing a huge responsibility on him without ever asking. _It is the only way, Sho._

As the mission commander stood the noise quietened. Rodriguez was a solidly built man who had been with them from the beginning. His uniform was immaculate but when the situation demanded he never stood on formalities. He was a zoanoid, Gregole type although he managed his missions so well that it was a very rare occurrence that he had to reveal his form. He was the leader of the Vipers, one of the most elite units they had and he had habit of pulling off the impossible which was why he was going to be in charge of this mission. With a deliberate cough he focused everyone's attention upon himself. "I do not doubt you Tetsuro but with the mission you are proposing..." Rodriguez steepled his fingers before him, tapping his thumbs together. "This _is_ a lot of effort to rescue one man. I have heard his name before, but I have only ever heard you speak of him as Mizuki's absent fiance."

Tetsuro nodded slowly. Rodriguez was like this, he rarely directly asked a question but his words raised many and it was up to you to chose which answers to give. "He is my best friend as well," Tetsuro said looking off into the distance. If they were going to bring their personal relationships into this then they might as well bring them all. "Agito has mentioned him once or twice but on the whole would prefer to forget he exists," Tetsuro began seeking the best way to explain the situation. Rodriguez waited patiently.

"Rodriguez," Aptom interrupted, standing and moving to Tetsuro's side. "Makishima allowed his troops to handle everything during God's Ascension. He dealt with one being and one being only personally and that being was Fukamachi Sho. I might as well tell you now that Sho will be very reluctant to kill Makishima, even with everything that has happened but if it ever truly comes down to it, where it is a matter of his survival over that of Agito's then Fukamachi will crush the Emperor with about as much effort as it takes you or I to squash an ant. He _is_ that much stronger than Makishima and Agito knows it."

"If he is that much stronger then how did he get taken during God's Ascension?" The question came in several forms from many parts of the room. Rodriguez merely raised an eyebrow, silently stating that he agreed with the question.

"Surprise," Aptom said simply.

"Sho is strong but like the rest of us he wasn't expecting betrayal from Makishima," Tetsuro elaborated. "And when Sho killed Alkanphel he hoped that all the fighting would be over, he never expected that it had just begun."

Rodriguez frowned and Tetsuro could tell that something wasn't sitting well with him. He blinked once or twice his expression fixing itself as one of faint confusion. "You said a Guyver could destroy a Guyver, so why didn't Makishima just kill Fukamachi and get it over with?"

"Hahahahahah!" The laugh was so out of character and so out of place that everyone looked towards Aptom. "He can't!" The zoanoid managed to get out before he continued laughing.

"It's true," Mizuki spoke softly, her voice almost lost in the general din that permeated the cave.

"What do you mean, Mizuki?" Rodriguez challenged her when it became apparent that he wasn't going to be able to get an answer out of anyone else.

"He can't," Mizuki repeated, vaguely remembering a time when she would have shrunk back from the man challenging her but she couldn't afford that now and the trials of the past few years had given her confidence to speak her mind when she knew the topic and she knew Guyvers. "Well, Agito could probably kill Sho but he doesn't want to because the cost is higher than he is willing to pay." She turned to face Rodriguez as the man moved to sit beside her. For the moment, the rest of the room was lost in speculation the tension from the long briefing temporarily giving way to private conversations but this was information the mission commander would need but it didn't necessarily have to be shared with everyone else.

"You've seen Agito fight on occasion, Commander, I know you have so you know how powerful he is. And because you have seen him fight, I know you have seen the second, bulkier but more powerful stage of his armor, haven't you?" Mizuki fell silent as she looked towards the soldier.

Rodriguez suppressed a shiver. He was a hardened veteran but even he had been scared of the sheer power that second armoured stage had emitted. It had been all he could do to maintain his composure as he had issued the order to retreat and even now he could feel a chill in his soul as he remembered. He looked at Mizuki but the woman just sat there as if she was discussing a simple operation and not the most deadly being in the world. Emotionless was how she had once been described to him but he could see the emotions in her eyes. They were deep but they were there. Controlled was the word he would chose but he had no desire to know the forces that had tempered such control. He nodded. "It was... It was _a very_ bad day."

A sad smile flickered across Mizuki's face and he wondered what she knew, to smile like that. "I do not doubt it. That second stage is called the Giga Armor. It has a second pressure canon, is stronger, faster and while it never needed to be, that form of the armor doubles the Mega Smasher's power."

"All the more reason it would be easier for the Emperor to destroy Fukamachi," Rodriguez objected.

Mizuki shook her head. "No, it's not because the Giga Armor was made for Sho." She paused, allowing her words to sink in and after the initial look of astonishment had faded from the Commander's face she continued. "It is possible that if Agito kills Sho the Giga Armor will still exist but he can't be sure of that, so that's why he didn't kill Sho. The Giga Armor is also the reason Agito took Sho by surprise. When they fought Alkanphel Agito had the Giga Armor but he couldn't even hurt the Zoalord but when Sho took the armor he had Alkanphel dead within five minutes. Theoretically the power they can both harness from it is the same but I think because the armor was made from Sho's desire, it works better for him and he can draw more power from it."

"So you see, Rodriguez," Aptom looked at the Commander, "Fukamachi's very existence mocks Makishima."

"You seem quite fond of Fukamachi," Rodriguez said.

"I hate him."

"What?"

"I hate him," Aptom repeated in a deathly quiet voice. "Zektoll hates me because I killed Elegen, Gaster and Darzelb but I didn't really because they are still within me. I hate Fukamachi because he killed my companions, Dyme and Solume. He will die, screaming for forgiveness for killing them but I am not a fool, I will only kill him when the world is safe and until then I take pleasure in pain it must cause Agito to know that a boy who never sought power is easily his superior."

Rodriguez nodded and he turned towards Mizuki. "We'll get him back," he said to her softly, knowing that some of her pain must come from her fiancee's prolonged absence.

"You haven't seen the place Makishima stashed him," Aptom again broke in. "Tetsuro will probably get around to explaining the mission in a little while but I'll give you the condensed version. You know Makishima doesn't kill the rebels he captures, don't you?"

Rodriguez nodded. The Emperor didn't kill them because he was still maintaining that his Empire was about life, not death but as far as he was concerned that was a thin fictional line. He didn't kill them but he did keep them in maximum security prisons.

"Well, the place he's got Fukamachi in makes those prisons look as easy to get into as an open house. I really think he would have ditched Fukamachi's body into space but he couldn't stand the thought of letting him out of his immediate grasp. You never know what might happen in space after all."

"So the security's tough? We'll get through it." Rodriguez was confident. He and his Vipers had gotten into plenty of places that had been thought to be impenetrable. They'd even gotten in and out of the rebel prisons a couple of times without being caught.

Aptom shook his head, turning serious. "The security's more than tough and you won't be able to bluff your way in using Zoaforms because no one here is an Enzyme III and you can't use any ploy involving prisoners because the facilities are a prison for one. It has no other purpose than to keep Fukamachi contained and to keep him there. Zoalord Bun Hiyern is in charge of it and it is his sole responsibility. The place is self-powered and self contained. It can even be air locked down. Three years I believe is it's capacity. Three years it can shut itself away from the world and be completely independent."

"That's ridiculous. What the hell does Makishima think Fukamachi is to do that?"

"I haven't got to the best bit yet," Aptom said with a definite snigger in his voice. "There is all that security and so many fail safe's and Fukamachi isn't even awake. I don't know this for sure because we never got that far into the facility but I have a number of reasons to believe this. On the day of God's Ascension, Agito told me he destroyed Fukamachi but he didn't kill him and if Fukamachi was aware of his situation he would have broken out by now so I think he's asleep. Drugged, frozen, hypnotised, I don't know but Makishima knows how dangerous it would be to him if Sho were to escape."

"I'm really interested in Tetsuro's mission profile now," Rodriguez said with a faint note of disbelief. He knew he and his troops were given the hardest missions, the one's deemed necessary but impossible but success in this mission would require a miracle and that was something he couldn't do.

"I see Aptom has told you the worst," Tetsuro looked down at the three who were consumed by their quiet conversation.

Rodriguez nodded. "I don't know what you expect us to do. I don't doubt Aptom but unless he is exaggerating I don't see what you want me and my men to do. We simply can't operate if the Emperor's forces are that strong."

"His forces are so strong because Makishima knows Sho is the only person who can challenge him and he knows that one day we would have to go after Sho so that's why everything is the way it is. Makishima isn't stupid, he doesn't want to face Sho, not now, not ever and he knew Sho would fight him, that's why he threw the first punch."'

"But you have determined it won't be the last."

Tetsuro nodded, placing one hand on his sister's shoulder. "Rodriguez, I know it seems overwhelming but the plan is such that you _will_ get your opening." He looked down at Mizuki who nodded at him. The plan was risky but it was the only way any of them could see to get that opening. "I just pray that you can use it, that Makishima doesn't see through our gambit."

Aptom examined Tetsuro. He didn't know the full mission details now but from the way Segawa was speaking, it was something that was bound to be controversial.

"Sorry Aptom, you do have a part in this but the actual mission details are going to have to remain a secret. The only thing we can really say here is that you will be taking Hayami with you, Rodriguez. Hopefully you won't need him but... It's better to be safer. But as to the way the opening will be made, Natsuki, Mizuki, Samual, Kiara, Maxwell and I have all agreed that this is the only way."

"It's risky, isn't it?"

Both Tetsuro and Mizuki nodded. "It's more than risky," Mizuki said, looking at Aptom. "It depends on Makishima but Natsuki, my brother and I have known Agito for a long time. While we may not have always known his true face, we do know him. And we all know the path we are on if we can't get Sho out. Rodriguez, this mission is our only hope, if we can't get Sho, no matter what happens to anyone else, then all the fighting and all the lives lost against Agito are for nothing. We simply cannot win without Sho and that's why it's worth the risk."

Aptom looked at Mizuki sharply. Over the past couple of years she had become more of a fighter but her words could give away her more than her emotions, just as they had when she had called for Fukamachi to rescue her when he had held her. And her words now were saying that it was her role to give Rodriguez his opening. He shook his head. She _had_ changed. _Innocent..._ But she had lost that innocence in the fight against Chronos. _Idealistic..._ But the idealism was now tempered with what he considered a healthy dose of reality. He nodded to himself, the second was more appropriate now. She wasn't a stupid, helpless girl any more and while she would never be a physical threat, she had learnt to work with others to use her knowledge to fight. _You've changed, Little Girl, but I wonder if you have the strength to pull this off? Do you really know Agito as well as you think you do?_

Only time would reveal that answer.

Tetsuro flopped back on to the hard pallet that Mizuki called a bed. They were alone, the speeches were done and the mission had been passed. Most of the troops had broken up, returning to their posts to spread the information about Makishima's armor and the hope that soon someone would stand against him.

He sighed tiredly looking over to where she sat, quietly brushing her hair. She had become far more than his sister over the past few years. The quiet timid girl had grown up into a demure, strong woman who was determined to see her gaols through. A woman who was admired and respected by the rebellion forces. But still, he didn't like this mission. It put her directly into the line of fire but despite wracking his brains for weeks he could not think of another way to do this.

"It's still not too late," he began, unsure of how to tell her everything that was on his mind.

"Not to late for what?" Mizuki questioned quietly, never missing a stroke as she ran the brush through her hair.

"Mizuki, we don't have to do this."

"Tetsuro, we've been over this. We can't win without Sho. It's that simple."

"I don't like it and I _know_ he wouldn't."

Mizuki smiled at her brother as she turned around. "He isn't here to object but that isn't the point. We both know this is the only way, Tetsuro."

"I don't like it."

"I know." She looked at him through wide eyes. "I don't particularly like it either but Agito will fall for it and it doesn't matter about me."

"It does! Don't ever say that, Mizuki."

"Tetsuro, don't..." Mizuki paused. "Now don't object, just listen for a moment."

Tetsuro nodded. He'd seen his sister serious before but this was something different. There was something in her voice that held him silent.

"We both agree that Sho is the only way to end the rebellion, to bring peace back to the world. This is the only way that it can be done. Again, we both know that. I can give Rodriguez his opening and I will. Don't worry about me, Agito will buy this and he won't hurt me, no matter what happens. Let's be completely logical about it and you see that he has no reason to hurt me and every reason to keep me safe. I know my worth Tetsuro, just as Agito knows the risks."

Tetsuro nearly choked. 'I know my worth...' Those were words his sister should never have to say, implications she should never have to consider but as she had also said, if they did consider it logically then Agito did indeed have no reason to hurt her.

"I know my worth," Mizuki repeated. "I don't say this lightly, Tetsuro. It's the truth. I do know exactly how much I am worth to Agito, you know it as well. He's prepared that whole prison for Sho, so he isn't about to throw me away, no matter what he suspects. I am the only one who can control Sho, the only one who is sure to stop him. You'd have a chance so he'd be equally good to you. Makishima knows this and if Sho was ever facing him, he'd want one of us to interceed. Think about it Tetsuro. How many times did Makishima rescue us from Chronos?"

"I don't know."

"I don't know either, but it was more than once. And if you reflect upon it, you can be sure he didn't want to. He only did it because he didn't want to risk making Sho an enemy, especially since we now know that Sho is the only one who can stand against him." Mizuki looked at her brother. "Nothing to say?"

"There's not a lot I can say." Tetsuro almost felt sick looking at her. The woman before him was not his sister. It was her body, it was her voice but the person speaking... This was a creature of cold logic, the compassionate woman who was his sister was not there or rather, she was there just buried beneath the logic. _Why didn't I see this earlier?_ He betrated himself. _She has so many shields... Oh Mizuki... I'm sorry..._

Mizuki sighed. "I love him, you know," she said softly. "When I explained this to Kiara, she said I couldn't possibly think what I do and love him. She said I loved his power, was attracted to the prestige it would give me being married to the strongest being in the world but that's not true. I do know what I mean to Sho and therefore what I am worth to Agito but at the same time I know what Sho is worth to me. I do love him. For a long time, I didn't think it was possible, I thought that I'd find a way to let him down but I couldn't. When it came down to it, I couldn't bear to let him go. It hurt, Tetsuro, watching him fight Aptom. It hurt, knowing he was doing it for me and knowing that I'd rather die than see him get hurt because of me.

"He's saved me so many times in the past and now it's my turn to save him." The quiet sad smile returned to Mizuki's features. "Don't worry, Tetsuro, it really will be all right. Everything will work out, you planned this mission so it will be fine."

"That's what I'm worried about."

"Hmm..?"

"The mission is to get Sho but there is no provision to get you."

Mizuki moved to Tetsuro's side, sitting beside him. "It will all work out, I know it."

"I don't want Agito to use you as a hostage against Sho."

"He won't get that chance, I promise."

"Mizuki, don't do anything stupid. Promise me, promise me you won't do anything stupid."

She looked at him studying his face for a few moments. "I won't have to," Mizuki whispered after a moment. "Sho..." She spun the ring on her finger. "Sho won't let me. It will hurt again, but I know he won't let me." Mizuki coughed on the words and Tetsuro could almost see the shields around her crack. He was moving before he know what was happening.

"Oh, Mizuki..." Tetsuro whispered, as he wrapped his arms around her, when the tears finally escaped. "I'm sorry... I am _so_ sorry..."

* * *

The mission was passed relatively easily and after some volunteers from the Viper's were reprocessed into the Enzyme III shape everything was set. While it took a matter of weeks from the day that the mission profile was given to the time that the mission was carried out, in truth we had been planning this mission for years. In the beginning we did not know it but there were gestures made towards this mission and then once we knew this mission would be, more solid plans were made, rumors allowed to circulate, rumors to the effect that the rebels would give up, that the rebels would destroy the world because they could not win, that the Segawa's would surrender to Makishima, the Alkanphel was still alive, that the Roman God's lead by Mars would crush the Olympiad. We'd been releasing myriads of rumors throughout our campaign but now they became important because now they had to open some doors in Makishima's mind, place the belief that what he had thought impossible was in fact possible.

The mission was composed in several parts with the Viper's having the physical task of retrieving Sho. But that task, while it was the prime objective, was the last in a long line of events and mission objectives and while it was possible that the Viper's could fight their way through to Sho, that would be a waste of resources and lives so their opening had to come in another way.

And that was where Agito came in. It was perhaps audacious to use the Emperor to precipitate his own downfall but having Agito lead us into the base was the only way to be sure that we could get in. After we got in, the battle could then be to get out and that was something that wouldn't be a waste if the prize was secured. The first attempt at this mission had been stealth and the second open combat. Neither had worked but the combination of the two was the only way to pull this off.

Agito would lead the way in, the Viper's would carve the way out but Agito would have to have a reason to open the way first. That was my role. As one of the few people who had known the Emperor for years, who had fought against Chronos from the beginning and who, more importantly, meant something to Sho, I was the only one who would be enticing enough for Agito to take the risk of opening the way to Sho.

It was a matter of balance. He would see through our plan, we knew that but the attempt to free Sho would be weighed against his ability to control Sho and we hoped that his overwhelming desire for control would outweigh everything else. After all, if he knew there was going to be an attempt to free Sho, he could plan for that event. I won't go any further into it now but there were years of psychological study into the Emperor behind the mission. His desires, his motives, what made him Makishima Agito. I was aware of it on some level that there was similar study into me as well. After all, as the appropriate bait I couldn't back out at the end and I had to be chewy enough to Agito to see my role through. I think the rebellion kept half the worlds psychologists in business during that time. I know we generated more than one paper but they didn't come to light until much later but that wasn't surprising. The ones we consulted were discrete.

There is a saying for all situations and the one that applies here is: Even the best laid plans can come to ruin.

Our plan didn't come to ruin. Looking at it in one way it worked perfectly, Sho was freed but in the end it wasn't our plan that did that. There were forces we could not have foreseen moving so that in the end, when Agito opened the path to Sho, he was doing it of his own free will. He knew the Vipers were in position and he had them rounded up to stand guard when Sho was awakened. I said that Agito's fall could be traced to one day and that was the day that he freed Sho. One could almost say that he chose to fall but that fall was the only thing that saved him and Agito was never a believer in futile final stands. It was always best to live to strike again and as ironic as it sounds, in time that became our motto.

* * *

To Be Continued...

Once again - REVIEW - you read all the way down to here and I put a lot of effort into this so tell me if it was worth it or not. If you enjoyed or even if you hated, reviewing is the least you can do for me for keeping you occupied for however long it took you to read. So just click the button and submit a review.

Jade Tatsu


	4. Chapter IV The Rebellion

Bio-Booster Armor Guyver is Copyrighted to Yoshiki Takaya and Tokuma Shoten Publishing Co in Japan and is trademarked to VIZ Communications Inc.. I am using the characters and ideas without permission but am not making any money from this. This fictional work does belong to me.

-g-u-y-v-e-r-

The Conquered  
IV - The Rebellion  
By Jade Tatsu

-g-u-y-v-e-r-

The mission to free Fukamachi Sho was such a focal point that it deserves more than just a passing mention. That day... So many things happened on X-day and so many things happened on the day of God's Ascension but the day Sho was awakened put them both to shame. People said that the world was overturned on the days that it was conquered but on this day it wasn't overturned, it was picked up and shaken.

The day that Alkanphel had planned for, the day that he would have faced his ultimate battle dawned nine years after his death on the day that Sho was resurrected but to understand everything about that day, it's necessary to go back to the beginning of the mission, to the day when Agito was informed that Rebel Leader Segawa Mizuki wished to see him, to the day when we began to test Agito's desire for control

-g-u-y-v-e-r-

"Your Majesty!"

Agito turned to face his servant through narrowed eyes. He'd been in power for five years and he thought he had them all trained now. If not trained, he had hoped that they would at least address him in a normal volume.

He didn't say a thing but the man drew back. Agito smiled, gesturing vaguely with his free hand as he sipped his wine. The man had burst into the room practically screaming for him so he obviously wanted something.

"Your Majesty, you requested to be notified about any definite leads regarding the rebels."

"And..?" Makishima drawled.

The man gulped but continued. Hopefully he wouldn't be around when the Emperor met with the person who was waiting for him. "The Rebel Leader Segawa Mizuki wishes to see you."

"Hmm?" Agito restrained the urge to strangle the man, settling for a rather ominous growl. "Intelligence is already attending to that rumour," he snapped.

"No, your Majesty," the man said after a moments silence. Like most people chosen to work in the palace he was servile but he was also loyal and he would see the tasks he was given through until the end, no matter how difficult and in this case he had been told to tell the Emperor that Segawa Mizuki wished to see him and that's what he was going to do no matter what mood the Emperor was in. "This is not a rumour. Segawa Mizuki is here now. Your troops have her contained within the Palace and she has requested to see you now." He added the second now to impress upon the Emperor that this was happening and it wasn't a rumour being chased by Intelligence.

Agito shifted in his seat. It might seem odd that he, the Emperor was seemingly at the beck and call of the Rebels but he had left standing orders that should any of the Rebel Leaders be captured then they were to be brought before him without fail, especially if it was either of the Segawa's. "She is here..?" There was a rare note of disbelief in his voice. There had been no mission and unless some of his troops had had extreme luck there was nothing in the works designed to capture any of the rebel leaders.

"She is here, your Majesty. We have confirmed her identity as much as possible and we do believe that this is the genuine being. She is unarmed and she appeared at the Palace gates earlier today, requesting to see you."

Agito raised one eye brow. "The Palace Gates..?" He repeated. It no longer really bothered him but it was always interesting to see the places that were thought to be secure infiltrated and placing Segawa at the Palace Gates was a pretty piece of work. "Humph! The rebels can always get into places when they want." He waved his hand. "Bring her in. Mizuki and I do have a lot to discuss."

The servant withdrew as Agito sipped again at his wine settling himself more comfortably. Mizuki was here to see him..? That could only mean the Rebels were on the move again and were going to attempt _that_ mission once again. Fifty more years... That was his reckoning. There would be fifty more years before the Rebels forgot about Fukamachi. They wouldn't have completely forgotten, he still didn't know how to kill Aptom but those who had seen Fukamachi, who knew he existed would by then either be captured or they would be old and hopefully their words, their memories be taken as nothing more than wishful thinking.

Fifty years... He still thought it was a long time, he was immortal but adjusting to that knowledge was something he figured he needed a few more centuries for. Some of the Zoalords had explained it to him. You were born human, knowing you were going to die but then you became immortal. It took quite a bit of getting used to. The loneliness didn't bother him. He had always been alone. But measuring the passage of time in years, decades rather than hours and days was a deep adjustment.

"Comfortable, Agito?"

Mizuki's question brought him out of his reverie. "Actually, yes I am," he responded turning his head slightly to take his first look at her for four years. He had seen her in some of their propaganda reels but they had not released new ones for a while probably because he had gotten very efficient at destroying them and whoever dared traffic them.

She had changed. He saw that immediately. It wasn't that her hair was longer, or that she had matured into a woman, it was other things. The set of her features - the Mizuki of old would never have had such a set and determined look, one that measured her every action and calculating eyes that sought to see everything. The way she stood - she had never been a warrior, nor was she one now, but there was about her now, in the way she held herself, a sense of readiness, of the ability to move instantly should the situation demand it. And most tellingly, it was in her voice. The Mizuki he had known was not capable of putting such cold scorn, sarcasm even, in her words.

She looked around the room, eyes measuring the furnishings and general state of the room. "So deceit pays well."

He decided to humour her. Indulgence was not in his usual nature but he had time and it had been four years. If he couldn't humour his old friends then who could he humour? Besides at the moment she was being surprisingly civil. He had expected a far louder outburst from her, even though she wasn't known for them. This was a rather refreshing surprise. "I get by," he paused but when she did not respond he looked significantly at her guards. They took the hint, bowing to him before withdrawing. He pulled himself upright in his throne. "You didn't come for this," Agito snapped, becoming serious as the doors thudded closed.

Mizuki had come to see him for a reason. He guessed it was because the Rebels were about to attempt to free Fukamachi again but he couldn't be completely sure. They had defied logic before but even though he could see no other reason for Segawa to come to him, that didn't mean that they didn't think that something was worth sacrificing her. For in coming here, that's what had happened. One way or another, he would never let her fight him again.

"I didn't," Mizuki said quietly but no less serious.

"I did what I had to."

"Not what you had to," Mizuki objected. "Rather what you wanted."

"Do you hate me?" He wasn't sure why he asked the question. She fought him but he knew you didn't have to hate to fight. He had hated Makishima Genzo but that hate was cold and lifeless, it had been since the day he knew he was going to win that battle but he hadn't hated Chronos. He had respected them, learnt from them but what had driven him to fight was not hatred, was not the desire for revenge but rather the knowledge that they would stand in his path. Chronos, for him, had always been a stepping stone to his current position.

"I can't answer that," she sighed, closing aged but still luminous eyes. "You ask the most trivial things, Agito." Mizuki took a deep breath. "I do not think my opinion would matter to you.."

"It doesn't and your opinion will not change anything but I am curious. When we fought Chronos we had not the time to be curious but it is different now and I can ponder on events."

"True." Mizuki opened her eyes, turning to stare directly at Agito. "I do not hate you." The statement should have been an admission of weakness but Mizuki spoke with such serene dignity that it was merely a statement of fact. She sighed again before continuing, ignoring Agito's surprise. "I thought I could hate you Agito and from now," she nodded, indicating that she had seen his well suppressed response, "I gather that you thought I would hate you. I thought I could but then I saw you with Shizu." Mizuki's voice had a note of wistfulness through it, of sympathy for a pain he had had to endure.

"Shizu..?" Agito questioned. He was seen with his wife on occasion and he especially liked walking in the gardens with her and while Mizuki would have seen those propaganda pictures, he knew she wasn't stupid enough to believe that was the truth of their relationship. So why was she wistful?

"I'm not talking about any public picture," Mizuki explained. "It was a picture one of our spy's took, last year."

"Last year..?"

"Yes... It was after that. Shizu was in the garden and you came to her. It was on your face Agito in your eyes. You can't hide something like that. You shared her pain, Agito. You wanted that child as much as she did, I could see it. And from then I knew I couldn't hate you."

Agito closed his eyes. That had been a particularly bad time. Shizu... Shizu had been so happy when she had told him she was pregnant. And if the truth was known, he had never admitted it but he had been happy as well. A child, even a mortal child was not something he had actively sought but when she had told him he would be a father it was something that had felt right. He was immortal but it seemed he hadn't lost the will to reproduce. The thought of a child, resting in her arms had made him happy. It had brought them together. But then everything had gone wrong.

Her pregnancy had been monitored but that still hadn't prevented tragedy. Something had gone wrong. He still didn't know what, Shizu didn't know what because throughout his Empire not a single doctor could give a reasonable answer as to why the pregnancy had terminated itself. Shizu was fit, young and healthy. There was nothing physically wrong with her. There had been no toxins, or poisons and her diet had been good and the atmosphere was clean. His seed had tested clean. The Guyver unit did not interfere with his body in that manner. And the two of them were compatible. There was no reason they could not have children and no reason why the child had died before it was even born. It was a bad time for them and he had tried to comfort her as best he could but time was the only thing that would give any release from that pain, and even then it would only be slight.

"I see."

"You begin to see. I thought I could hate you but when I saw you with Shizu, I saw that you are still human Agito and because you are still human I cannot hate you the way I still hate Chronos."

"Human? An interesting use of the word."

"Aa. It is when you lose that humanity, you will become Chronos, and even if I don't live to see it, that's when the battle against you will change."

"Change..?" There was something in her voice that said the battle then would become more serious but he wasn't sure how that could be.

"Agito..." Mizuki seemed surprised at his lack of vision. "Our troops retreat when outnumbered, they do not engage in battles they cannot win, and they do not sacrifice themselves unnecessarily. But if you are inhuman, the modus-operandi of battle will change and it will truly be a fight to the death. You will capture no one because they will die before that happens. There would be suicide troops, people willing and ready to die so long as they know they struck a blow against you. Your Empire is strong Agito, we admit that, and you have survived so well because you are still human and the people can see that. Lose your humanity, Agito, lose the ability for compassion and you will find out the meaning of the word sacrifice, because the Earth will be stained red before anyone bows to you."

"I see," Makishima said dryly without sarcasm in his tone. He did understand her point but he did not consider it to pose a large problem, even in her worst case scenario. He expected for the next several hundred years that there would be opposition to him but he was patient and even now he was slowly implementing the program that would re-educate humans over generations. And after their complete education he was confident that any problems could be dealt with swiftly and with the minimum of fuss. Mizuki, while her argument had logic, was failing to see the long term, failing to see the centuries and was dealing only with decades. _Mortal..._ She had gone beyond the realm of most in that she could see the decades that were to come but her own mortality was holding her back from seeing the centuries.

Makishima shook his head, dismissing his thoughts on the matter. "Interesting though this is, Mizuki, I know you did not come to talk to me. What do you want?"

The wistful look that had graced her features returned as she lowered her eyes, drawing a deep breath before looking up at him again. Her hands were clasped before her and her right thumb stroked the knuckles of her left hand and the ring that was there. "I want Sho."

He stared at her for an instant, understanding the wistful note in her voice that was there now and that had been there when she had spoke of Shizu. But understanding was not acceptance and in no way translated into compassion. On the future of Fukamachi he was firm. "I can't give you Sho." Cold, blunt and brief.

A half smile flicked across Mizuki's face. "I know that Makishima," she said, seemingly unsurprised at the sudden absence of cordiality from Agito. "However," her own voice became strictly business-like, betraying none of the emotion that was raging inside, although some of that struggle reflected in her eyes. "I am not stupid. I know where you have him and you know I've been with the Rebels..." Something mocking lit her eyes. "Rebel Leader Segawa Mizuki was how I was introduced, was I not? We know where he is and what you have done with him."

Agito nodded to himself. So they were going to try again. His eyes narrowed slightly. Could they be trying even now, while Mizuki distracted him, or was she a part of a greater plan? The contemptuous side of him argued that they wouldn't have the subtly for something more complex but his more reasonable mind remembered that Tetsuro was still there and that before him was his sister. The boy was a brilliant scientist but his talents had been turned toward tactics of late. He would be more than capable of planning something greater and if he had, and was using his sister as the bait then perhaps Tetsuro had grown in the world of politics. Or perhaps they just wanted him to think it was something greater while they attempted to grab Fukamachi? Too many possibilities. There were always too many around the accursed Guyver I.

Mizuki hadn't stopped for his mental tirade and almost belatedly he remembered to listen to her. What she told him now, would give away their plans. And even if they were making the assault now, the automatic defenses at the place would slow them down enough that he could interfere if required, and besides none of his guards had yet to interrupt their talk with news of an attack.

"I want Sho," she repeated. "But the past few years have taught me that reality is not that easy."

Agito perked up at her words. They were not something he expected from her but the sad cast to her voice told him she was speaking in what she reluctantly believed was the truth.

"I will make a deal with you Agito. I want Sho but I know you are not going to give him to me. There are too many forces at play for that to be possible. However, I am prepared to withdraw from the world if you let me go to him." The last was not said as a plea to his still existent humanity but as a simple statement of fact. Mizuki knew what she wanted and she knew the price that might buy her that desire.

Agito remained silent. He could see their plan now and was mildly surprised at both its audacity and its openness. _Cunning..._ It seemed Tetsuro had developed this and developed it well because the whole plan stunk of that Segawa's thoughts. He nodded to himself. It was a very good plan, one he would have been proud of to claim as his own.

He couldn't just dismiss her offer out of hand. It was tempting but he couldn't do that. That would make her a martyr and even more people would join the battle against him but he didn't care about that. No matter how many people fought against him, he would win. The problem was that course of action, while ultimately being safe for now, would leave him open in the future to a possibility he didn't consider likely but as Chronos had discovered, even slim chances could come to pass. He could use her, he could use what she had offered him... And damn it, the Rebels knew that... He could use what she was offering but then... A frown appeared on his features. He could use what she was offering but one question remained. "Why?" He looked directly at Mizuki when he spoke, ensuring she knew he was serious about this and that he knew what they were planning and despite that knowledge he was considering her request.

Mizuki half closed her eyes, suppressing shiver. He was tempted. She could see that, he was _so_ tempted and now it all rested on her answer here. But what to tell him? _Tell him the truth... He can see the advantages of having you so tell him the truth of why you will do this, even if the Rebel plans fail. It is the only thing he will accept._ She looked back at him, looking up at him through eyes bearing a soft sadness. "I love him, Agito," she began, quietly serious. "I thought I loved you, and do not lie to me, you did encourage that belief but I love Sho. I don't know that I always did but I do now and I always will and for that..." She sighed. "I am only mortal, Agito. In fifty to sixty years, longer maybe I will die but I know some day he is going to be free. You are strong but I don't think you will be able to stop it forever. One day he is going to awaken but I don't want to be an old woman when that happens. I want to be there, I want to live what life I have with him. It is that simple, Agito."

He closed his eyes, taking several deep breaths. Everything she said rang true, at least about her motives although he truly doubted if Fukamachi would ever awaken. But if... If... If it did happen then it would come down to a battle between the two of them, Guyver versus Guyver. That wasn't quite right, it would come down to a battle of wills, with the strongest one calling the Gigantic unit and claiming the victory. Ten years ago, he wouldn't have thought twice about it. Fukamachi would have fallen to him but he could still remember the power that had felled Alkanphel. He had taken the Gigantic unit from Fukamachi once but the boy had matured and taken it back. It was not a battle he wanted to contemplate. Mizuki though... Fukamachi couldn't attack through her and that would be all the chance he would need.

But... There in lay the problem. For Mizuki to be useful he would have to place her near Fukamachi and that would require taking her into the heart of those facilities. It wasn't that they couldn't handle having two people in cold storage. It was an absurd waste really, to invest so much in keeping one man but it couldn't be done any other way. But rather opening the way... Out right attack had got the Rebels no where with that facility, stealth had gotten them slightly further but in the end had been unsuccessful. But if he were to open the way by taking Mizuki in, even if they didn't attack then but rather used the information her passage would give them, it would still be dangerous.

"You give me much to consider Mizuki."

She smiled thinly. "I do not expect you to answer immediately, Agito. That would be precipitatious and after all, it is I who am asking you for the deal."

It was Agito's turn to smile as he mentally summoned a zoanoid servant. "Celbane will see that you are taken care of while I deliberate on your proposal, Mizuki." He said the words both for her and to give instruction. "As long as you do not try to escape Mizuki, there will be no reason for me to use force."

"I came to you, Agito," Mizuki murmured, seemingly amused at his words but understanding the deeper meanings. "I will not try to leave."

"I will tell Shizu you are here. She will be happy for the company, I think," Agito said finally as Mizuki was lead out.

-g-u-y-v-e-r-

_Mizuki... Mizuki... Mizuki... To do it, or not to do it..?_ Agito wasn't really paying attention as several members of his science division droned on. Mizuki had opened the debate in him again, the one he hadn't come to decision about because at the time it had been purely academic and he hadn't seriously considered it possible that he would capture either Segawa for many years yet.

Her reasons rang true to him. She was five years older that Fukamachi now. In the great scheme of things that wasn't too much but if she waited much longer then she would be old. She did want to spend her life with him but unspoken in her words was that that life would be now.

_They will make an assault if I open the way for her._ The conclusion was blindingly obvious. And it had to be him who opened the way. Several of the security devices in the place were genetically coded to him and him alone and a couple of the locks required him in his Guyver form and the final lock... Even if someone had his DNA and had fooled the Guyver locks they would not get passed the last lock. That one was much more than a simple lock keyed to him. Now and in the future it should be impossible to break in but he knew that the impossible was possible which made Mizuki's offer so tempting.

Several of the biologist's grinned as the Emperor waved his hand, certifying their budget for the coming year with a modest increase. They were used to this and operating with the Emperor ignoring them was better than his attention. Unless they had made startling progress and as long as they were progressing he was happy to let them be. For those who had worked under Chronos the difference was as startling as it was refreshing. In fact, he only came down hard on his scientists when he wanted something special but while he came down hard, he brought the funding and resources to ensure that they could discover or develop what he wanted.

_They will make an assault. I know that, and I can plan for that and respond with overwhelming force... But what will they consider overwhelming force in this occasion and how do I spot the interlopers..? Ah..._ Makishima looked down at his Science Corps. He wasn't paying as little attention to them as they thought and he had just approved one part of their budget but that would need to be allocated to one of their side projects which was nearly complete but kept being put aside. It had just moved up in importance.

"Your budget is approved," he announced. "But the Identification Project has be dragging on long enough. I expect it finished within a week and want 100 combat zoanoids processed using that technology within the week following."

A couple of the scientists blanched but those who had actually spent time on the Identification Project nodded. It was pushing it but the only reason that project was not declared a finished success was that it would bring down the ire of the Rebels upon those responsible. This way, when it was finished they could blame the Emperor. After all, he had said he wanted it finished, so the Rebels couldn't blame the scientists who worked on it for obeying their Emperor's orders.

The Head of the Biology Department, a human who had worked under Chronos, nodded his understanding and acceptance of the Emperor's orders before bowing and withdrawing allowing the Physicist's to come forward to present their reports. They would need a little bit of assistance from Dr Valkus but the project could be finished on time. He smiled grimly, Valkus wasn't going to like being called away from his own projects but the Emperor let him be only so long as he assisted the official researchers upon their request. When he had worked under Chronos, he never, not even in his most private and wistful dreams imagine that he would ever have a Zoalord at his beck and call but that was what had happened.

The Head Physicist stepped forward, bowing towards the Emperor before he began his report. With some of his information he knew his report was not going to go nearly as smoothly as his counterparts and he was already sweating that fact. Why did his branch always have to bring up things the Emperor wouldn't like? Although this time, it was coming from the Astronomers, not directly from his Department but he still had to report it since they were a sub section of his domain and the blame would fall upon him.

He reported the general statistics of each Department in a bored voice but really, everybody was on track and there was nothing interesting in the numbers. The Emperor merely requested them as a summary to ensure that everything was still running smoothly. Even he wasn't that interested in them. Then, after a small pause, punctuated with a heavy sigh, he continued. The effect was to bring the Emperor's attention fully upon him, one eyebrow raised in inquiry.

"The Astronomy Department," he began again into the now charged silence, "are reporting that they are seeing 'something' in the furthermost reaches of their telescopes." He pulled out a small sheet of paper, which the report was noted on. This was not a time to make mistakes. "They report that it is moving and is either bigger than the Ark or is a cluster of many smaller objects. At this distance they can't discriminate." He gulped. This next bit was the real killer. "They only thing they can be certain of is that it is getting closer. They don't know if it is headed towards Earth, or if it will merely pass by but it is coming in this direction."

At his Physicists words, Agito sat up, looking down at the gathered scientists with burning eyes. "Getting closer?" He repeated. The report had sent a shiver down his spine and driven all thoughts of Mizuki away. _Something bigger than the _Ark _and coming closer..?_ He wasn't sure what it was that gave him pause with the thought but there was something. They'd seen small moving objects before. They'd even identified one or two of them as alien ships moving around the universe but none of them had ever been coming towards Earth. But it wasn't that fact. It was something else that was worrying him, something he couldn't see. "Pictures?"

"There are but at the moment it is still too far away to make out any detail. Even the space bases don't have anything although they have confirmed the objects existence."

"Vector?" Agito snapped. He only rarely let this be known but his guyver space vision was even better than their telescopes and if need be he could always make a quick interstellar jaunt to see what was happening. The Guyvers were good in atmosphere but they were made for space. He couldn't help but draw that conclusion the first time he had taken his suit into space. It had handled perfectly and it had brought back the thrill of the unit. He didn't let his scientific department know all the specifics, he knew what scientists were like. If they knew he'd be planet hoping and star gazing for his scientific branches. Agito suppressed a smile. In many ways dedicated scientists were just like small children endlessly fascinated by the world they saw around them and endlessly seeking answers for their questions.

An astronomer stepped forward and rattled off a number. Makishima nodded, repeating it softly under his breath. "Continue monitoring it. If it deviates from it's course notify me, if any new information comes to light, tell me and monitor for any signals it might be emitting."

There were several raised eyebrows at the Emperor's orders. He had practically made what ever it was their prime project with his words and while it had warranted telling the Emperor, it wasn't like this was the first time something like this had happened. Makishima's lips twitched. He knew what they were thinking but this was the first time that a space report had sent a quiver through him. It was almost like he could sense something about this with his guyver unit. Something was sending warning tingles through his body and he would find out what it was.

Or perhaps...

_If I leave now, no matter how short the time... Mizuki... Fukamachi..._ Irritably Agito shook his head. It was something else, although the chance that the Rebels would attempt to free Fukamachi while he was away couldn't be overlooked, it was something else about this situation that had alerted his senses.

_Looks like I'll have to chance it_. The thing that had set him on edge was also screaming that he had to know now what was wrong. This was something that couldn't wait. With barely hidden impatience he turned his attention back to the reports. On the whole, being the Emperor was good but there were duties he could have lived without.

-g-u-y-v-e-r-

"Mizuki..." Shizu said the name with more than a little trepidation, as the other woman was lead into the garden.

Mizuki narrowed her eyes at the tone but after a second understood. "We have never blamed you," she said softly and was pleased to see the slight anxiety that was haunting Shizu's eyes disappear.

The Empress gestured and the two burly guards withdrew out of earshot but still in a position to see everything that transpired. "It's touching, isn't it?" Shizu began again with a mocking undertone that indicated her scorn of the guards but still couldn't hide an underlying affection for Agito. "He still doesn't believe I can take care of myself."

Mizuki didn't answer as she settled herself on a marble chair, trailing her fingertips lightly down the stem of a flower.

Shizu looked down before reaching up and brushing a single tear from her eyes. "For what it's worth, Mizuki. I _am_ sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Shizu. It's not your fault. It was never your fault."

"Perhaps but I cannot help but be sorry."

"For what. Tell me for what you are sorry for and then maybe I will accept it."

"Mizuki..." Shizu almost choked wondering when their situations had been reversed. She had always been the strong one and now it was Mizuki who was displaying strength beyond that she should ever have. "Please..."

"It's alright, Shizu," Mizuki said, taking a deep breath. "It is not you, it is not me. It is just that we have become too much the puppets we are pretending to be. The Shizu I remember would never have done this and I am sure the Mizuki you remember would have bowed down long ago. You are the Empress and I am the Rebel Leader. They are the puppet roles we are playing."

"No..." Shizu whispered. "I... I love him, Mizuki. It hurts so much seeing him like this but I cannot walk away. If it was Sho, could you?"

Mizuki paused. "I do not know," she shallowed hard against a knot in her throat. "But I do not believe Sho would have done this." She smiled, but it was a half smile, turning mockingly inwards. "I am here for Sho though, so I guess I cannot walk away."

"I see," Shizu let the matter drop delicately. There was much more going on with Mizuki's presence, she knew but at the same time it was not something that would be revealed easily and it was not something that should be discussed lightly. "Can you tell me how everyone is?"

"Aa..." Mizuki nodded, looking up at Shizu. "Tetsuro is fine. I don't like to say that conflict suits him but it does bring out his best."

"I see," Shizu smiled. "Does he still sprout those crazy ideas?"

Mizuki rolled her eyes playfully. "Every opportunity he gets," she said, flicking her hair back over her shoulder. "Natsuki... Did you ever meet Natsuki?"

"Aa... Briefly," Shizu answered. She'd been with the Thunderbolt's while the Segawa's were trying to live a normal life with Chronos looking for them but she had heard the name and even met the vivacious young woman on occasion. Another one of Agito's school contemporaries she did not know well but another one who had joined the fight against him.

"Natsuki is doing well. I think she likes the challenge."

Shizu smoothed a fold in her gown. Her hair was immaculately coiffured and her dress was of heavy velvet, grey shot through with silver thread. She never felt entirely comfortable in the clothes but she had become accustomed to them over the past years and from the few times she had tried to go without the fine clothing she had learned that it was not suitable for the Empress to dress in jeans in public. Even Agito always wore a uniform in public and only relaxed his dress code in their private chambers. "From what little I know of Natsuki, she would enjoy the challenge of organising so many people."

"She does. Aptom is still alive. Unless Agito has gotten further in his research than we think, no body knows how to kill him although..."

"Although..?"

"Although he still wants to kill Sho."

"Hah! I've seen even more than you have of Valkus' experiments. I don't think it's even possible."

They spoke with some of the friendship that was still between them although they were both measuring their words, careful not to reveal secrets to the other. Mizuki might be the captured woman but Shizu wasn't going to force her for answers and she wasn't about to tell Mizuki her husband's secrets. Only those things she could guess or that were trivial in the over all scheme of things would be discussed. Their conversation continued in hushed tones.

-g-u-y-v-e-r-

Agito paused, just passed the threshold, listening.

Nothing... That's all he could hear. He was hovering just outside of the earth's atmosphere and the absolute silence of space was a blessing. Every time he came up here he always took a few moments to appreciate it and to gaze at the stars, admiring their brilliance. They shone so much brighter away from the lights and distortion of the atmosphere. These were the times he wished he could move his court into space but while he could do it, there would be too many problems to be sorted out with such a move. And the biggest inhibiter would be that he would no longer be in touch with the planet, and he couldn't allow that to be the perceived situation.

He turned back, looking at the planet and as always had to fight back a tear. The pure blue and white from space of Earth was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. This was his home and while he was floating above it, it would always be his home. "Mine..." he whispered but the words carried to no one but himself. He would protect this world. He would always protect this world because it would always be his. Always.

Agito shook himself slightly and after taking his bearings gathered himself before with a soft hiss from his unit he took off, speeding away from the earth towards the target his astronomers had seen. Even at this distance he could see it vaguely. His unit's sensors were so much more accurate and could see so far when there was no atmosphere to interfere with its functioning.

_It's not a single ship..._ He concluded as he passed Jupiter. In terms of space, the distance between Earth and Jupiter was nothing but it was enough for him to determine that what was approaching was several medium sized ships. They were bigger than the Advent relics but still much smaller than the Ark. The guyver unit was made for space, it's sensors were so much more accurate and it's speed.

Agito pulled himself to a stop at the ord cloud, squinting into the darkness of space as he took a deep breath. The contraction of his facial muscles caused his unit to focus. The ships came into sudden clarity. Agito shook his head, hissing. He forced himself to look again, refusing to release his breath. He wasn't short on oxygen, the guyver unit was more than capable of being self-sufficient but what he was seeing wasn't possible.

The ships were sickeningly familiar. "It's not possible..." They had rounded noses, an egg shaped hull that curved back into several thick spikes that were gathered around one central thicker spine. He had seen them before. Chronos believed them to be the ships of God - Advents.

"...it's not possible..."

He couldn't be sure, of course. The ships were slightly larger than the ones he had seen on earth but their design had hardly changed throughout the millennia. He didn't see how they could be anything but Advent ships. And if they were, that meant nothing but trouble for him but he had to be sure.

He paused for a moment more, focusing on and mapping the asteroid belt before him before zipping forward, darting as a dark blur through space, heading towards them. _...I have_ _to see..._ Once he got a bit closer he could be sure.

:_...come..._:

Agito stopped.

:_...come_ _to us..._:

He shook his head savagely.

:_...come_ _to us... ...come back to us..._:

He focused back on the ships, ignoring the asteroids around him. They were... They were calling him. _No..._ They were not calling him but they were calling towards earth. With a strangled cry he spun and sped back towards earth, a distant blue light almost swallowed by the light of the sun.

_Come to us. Come back to us._

It could mean only one thing. They were back. They were really back and they wanted their soldiers. The vague words, the half voiced worries of the Zoalords became clear and there was only one course of action left to him.

-g-u-y-v-e-r-

"So do you think you will try again?"

Shizu looked down. Would she try to have another child..? "I'm the Empress, Mizuki. In some states that simply means I exist to produce the Emperor's children but you know as well as I do, Agito is immortal, he doesn't need a child. But... I... I'm..."

"_MIZUKI!_" The far doors to the garden burst open and Agito strode in Imakarum at his side. He turned and half bowed to Shizu, his eyes softening slightly. "I am sorry about this intrusion."

"Agito..." Shizu stood and moved towards him, her own eyes shadowed with worry. "What is it?"

"Something unexpected has come up," he said, spitting the words. He turned slightly towards Imakarum. "Can you hear them?"

"Vaguely. It's still indistinct."

"Do you have to obey them?"

"Not yet, but then if I did that would kill most of us."

Agito nodded. "You know what to do and," he blinked considering as he cast one eye around the grounds. "Start calling up the reserve troops. It will be better to have them on hand now."

Mirabilis bowed slightly and withdrew to the perimeter of the garden, watching Shizu.

Makishima placed a hand on Shizu's shoulder, and leant over to kiss her gently, murmuring a few words in her ear. Her black eyes opened wide for an instant but she nodded, stepping back. Mizuki merely sat on the garden seat, watching the proceedings with a faint look of boredom that covered her extreme interest. Something had upset Agito, she could see that and whatever had upset the Emperor would either be good or bad for the Rebels. Her eyes narrowed and a sudden premonition struck her, a chill running down her spine. Bad... It was going to be bad... The set of Agito's eyes, the tense gestures he was making. Something big was happening, something no one had planned for.

"Bio-boost!" With a blinding flash and burst of noise, Agito's dark guyver armor appeared behind him, before it opened and encased him in it's protective shell. With a hiss of expelled air, he turned to face Mizuki. "Are you ready?"

"Ready?" The inquiry was mild.

"You are getting your wish, Segawa."

"Huh..?" Agito's response had caught her completely by surprise.

Beneath his mask Agito smiled grimly, and his voice was tinged with a stark note of superiority. "I no longer care about your attack, Mizuki. The zoanoids are already in place but they are not important." Despite the superior tone, Mizuki could tell he was serious. "Your attack to get Fukamachi is no longer important because we will release him now." Makishima walked towards her, and took one of her wrists. "This is the time to be honest with me, Segawa. Can you contact your people?"

Mizuki looked at him, the surprise turning into a stunned disbelief. She believed him, that was the problem. They had never planned for Agito to be so quick. The troops would be in place but only just and their preparation would be paper thin. If Agito's forces were in place then it would be ridiculously easy... She shook her head. "No... I was to come to you. I was not to contact them and they were not to contact me. Once I left, no communication. I would do my task and they would do theirs. If things went wrong, then things went wrong."

"Pity... As I said, I no longer care about your attack and in a few days time, your Rebellion will no longer care about me. But you will find that out in time." Agito drew Mizuki close to him, never relinquishing her wrist and wrapping his other arm around her waist.

"So why do you need me?"

Even with the armor Makishima managed to look amused. "I need you for the reason I was going to accept your offer, and you might be useful in controlling those who get captured."

Without another word Makishima leapt into the air, rising straight up before streaking away. His only concession towards Mizuki's comfort was to produce a gravity globe around them. She had to be conscious when he arrived for her to be useful to him.

-g-u-y-v-e-r-

Tetsuro was drumming his fingers on the desk as he read the report. It was strange and it was one of many. Zoanoids both old and new were reporting the same thing. A whisper... a whisper in their minds, calling to them. Usually the report would have been dismissed but it had come from more than one source and all the reports said that the whisper had started at the same time. That was what was worrying. It made no sense and it was an additional worry that they did not need at this stage.

"Segawa?"

"Hmm, Samual?" Tetsuro looked up.

"We've got a problem."

"Problem?"

"Agito."

Tetsuro forgot the reports immediately. "What is it?"

Samual gulped. Tetsuro was usually so calm or so wrapped up in at least three things that it was rare that anyone managed to claim his whole attention, but when they did... It was amazing how intense he could be. It was understandable though, his sister had surrendered to Makishima and he was like this about any information regarding the Emperor. "He's moving."

"Moving..?" Tetsuro frowned. Agito had moved before and that had proved to be nothing more than a pleasure jaunt. In fact, he'd just got back from that, hadn't he? Was this the continuation of that move or was it something else? "Are we sure?"

"Tetsuro," Samual began seriously. "He went back to the palace, grabbed your sister and then left."

"No..."

"Yes." Samual was relentless but there was no point in trying to hide the truth. "He's gone to where Fukamachi is."

"That's _way_ too fast."

"I know. We've told Rodriguez but they only just got in place. It's going to be close. They'll do their best but..."

"Mizuki..." Tetsuro whispered the name as he rose. "What have we done?"

Samual watched him a sympathetic expression on his face. This mission was always going to be close. It was a risk, one they had been prepared to take but Agito... He'd taken the one path they were unprepared for. They had been sure he would take the offer Mizuki had presented him with but he was moving far too fast. Something had happened. His trip into space, clandestine though it had been had shown him something. That was the only explanation for his speed. "We did the only thing we could. You _know_ that."

"That's not the point. We were meant to have everything covered. _I_ was meant to have thought of everything!" Tetsuro half shouted the words, spinning to face Samual in a corridor of their base. "It's my sister. You're not meant to take such risks when it's family!"

"Tetsuro," Samual placed his hands on Segawa's shoulders, forcing him to meet his eyes squarely. "We have done everything we could. All we can do now is wait. Rodriguez has pulled off the impossible before. That's why he was chosen, because he can handle changes in plans and really, that's all that's happened here. It's not to our advantage but we don't have any other choice but to accept it."

"I know that. I _know_ that. It's just that..." Tetsuro paused, closing his eyes. "This was meant to be perfect. I know there are risks in every mission but... Agito... He _had_ to do the one thing that would poke a hole in the plan."

"He has a gift for that sometimes," Samual admitted. "But at the same time there has to be a reason he is moving this suddenly. There's one other thing too. Before he left, he gave the order to call up the reserve troops. Our spy heard the order himself. It's weird but it does indicate that there is some reason we don't know for his speed."

Tetsuro took a deep breath as a chill ran down his spine. "A reason... I guess we will find out soon enough."

-g-u-y-v-e-r-

"Send the fifth troop to the front and hold them there until I arrive. ETA - ninety seconds," Agito gave the order in an off handed manner before he turned his attention to his passenger. "Prepare yourself, Mizuki, we will be there soon."

Mizuki nodded. Already she could see the facility in the distance and despite listening to Agito's almost continual conversation with the base commander, the Zoalord Jearvill Bun Hiyern, she still didn't know the reason for his sudden haste.

"Your troops have been captured," Makishima continued. "It would be best if you calm them when we get there. I will not hurt them but I do not want them to hurt themselves. It is good that your brother choose an experienced commander but still... Some of them are still too young." He snorted. "You can even tell them their mission is going to succeed," he added as they began descending.

Mizuki narrowed her eyes. That was being too generous, even for a gloating Makishima. "I will calm them, if their leader accompanies me."

"We will see."

The facility in which Fukamachi was kept was situated deep in a jungle. A green painted doom was the only thing protruding from the ground and in the years that it had been there dense vegetation had grown over it. There was a small clearing before it which at the moment was filled almost to capacity with troops, some transformed, some not. But most of the soldiers were sitting, hands secured behind their backs. Their guards, while seemingly outnumbered were on alert, watching their prisoners attentively.

Mizuki looked over the captured rebel soldiers carefully. There was some surprise at her presence given that they had already been captured and the mission could be reasonably called a bust but they remained silent watching their guards, herself and Agito with equal attention. She sighed slightly what she was about to do could almost be called betrayal but there was no point in their mission continuing. Agito would release Sho, she knew that and she knew his words weren't a bluff. The soft undertone of worry in his words had ensured that. 'I no longer care about your attack and in a few days time, your Rebellion will no longer care about me.'

...In a few days time... What was going to happen in a few days time? It was going to be something of huge import. It had to be if Agito was moving this fast. Mizuki shook her head. Now was not the time to be thinking about this. Agito had told her to talk to the Rebellions troops so that they didn't hurt themselves and that's what she was going to do. There was no point in them dying needlessly but to ensure they stayed put she would have to talk to Rodriguez and he was not there. She cast her eyes around the clearing. He wasn't anywhere which meant he was still free and probably planning something. He wasn't above acting alone if he had to and given how important he had been told this mission was he would have to make at least some attempt, even if it was doomed to failure.

Mizuki closed her eyes. So this is what he'd meant. 'It's good that your brother choose an experienced commander...' A commander who hadn't been captured and a commander who in the past had caused Agito plenty of problems. This was _not_ going to look good. "Rodriguez," she shouted to the forest, ignoring the startled looks she was getting from all involved. "I know you can hear me. There is no need to hide any longer." She sighed. "Despite appearances the mission has not been for nought. Something has happened, which is why I am here now, ahead of schedule. Agito is going to release Sho." She paused, casting a glance towards the Emperor. He wasn't going to like what she said next but that was too bad. She had cooperated, now he could do the same for her. "We can go in together."

She heard a rustle of movement behind her but paid it no heed. No doubt Agito was less that impressed with her at the moment.

"Heh!" The voice came from one of the guards but was it one that was familiar. "At least you'll be in a position to stab the Emperor in the back if he betrays you."

"You!" Jearvill Bun Hiyern's human form wavered, almost as if he was standing in intense heat.

"Me." There was a sneer in the voice. "I said I would be back. I'll escort Segawa if Rodriguez does not wish to."

"Change the guards," Agito interrupted the conversation coldly. "Change them all."

Mizuki looked back and forth between Makishima and the prisoners, acutely aware of the mounting tension in the air and the fact that if it came to violence she was in the middle of it and she was the one least equipped to fight. At least if anything happened being caught between the Emperor and his prey would insure that it would be brutally quick.

"You're getting better at this, Makishima," Aptom said as he stauntered forward hands held away from his body, smirk firmly entrenched on his features. Fresh guards emerged from the undergrowth and those who had been guarding the prisoners moved placidly to take their places with the incarcerated several of them becoming Aptom as they moved. "Just a bit of insurance, though as always there are more of me in other places."

"Humph." Agito looked unimpressed as the Aptom who had spoken moved to Mizuki's side. "Just don't try to kill Fukamachi. I still need him."

"Obviously," Rodriguez spoke, finally emerging from the greenery.

"Captain!" His men objected.

"It's alright," he said quietly. "The plan has just changed."

"Shall we go?" Agito invited, turning towards the entrance.

-g-u-y-v-e-r-

Inside was a maze, dark, narrow corridors that curved and twisted on each other, intersecting many times in confusing patterns. And it seemed that every couple of metres there was a new security device to be disarmed. There were complex electronics interspersed with crude booby traps. It was all designed, with the corridors to be confusing so that if anyone could find their way in, they would certainly be lost trying to find their way out. And there was also plenty of opportunities for troops to ambush any intruders. But as they moved though the passageways they were slowly moving deeper into the earth.

It was impressive the amount of effort that had been put into the building. And the effort was a direct translation of the threat Agito perceived from Sho. Rodriguez studied the Emperor with a growing curiosity. It was a truism with the Emperor that he invested according to the threat he perceived and Rodriguez hadn't quite believed that the Emperor saw Fukamachi as that dangerous. _I really want to see Mizuki's_ _fiance_ _now..._ The thought floated through his mind as he continued to note the way out. While it was unlikely he would have to fight his way out, a good commander was ready for anything and this opportunity to examine the inside of the base was too good an opportunity to pass up.

"We're here," Agito said, coming to a halt in front of a small door that really didn't look very important. Bun Hiyern nodded to him, before disappearing down a side corridor. "If you want this door open, you will not attack me in this last part." He didn't bother to face them as he dismissed his armor, taking another step to the door and placing his palm in the centre. A thin tendril of light traced it's way towards his hand from the side. It traced the outline and gave the entire scene an eerie glow.

Finally the light seemed to seep its way through Agito's pores, faint lines traced their way up his arm and snaked their way over the entire door. There was no single line upon which the door opened. Rather it was as if the sections defined by the lines of light vanished, some sliding back, others falling away but all of them removed themselves. Agito stepped forward resummoning his armor as he stepped into the pitch-black room.

"Impressive..."Aptom murmured as he examined the doorway. "More than a simple DNA lock."

"Much more." He turned slightly as several lights came on and the far wall revealed itself to be glass. It was back lit so that the scientists scurrying behind it under the supervision of Bun Hiyern were clearly seen . "Mizuki, if you could..?" He held out his hand.

She nodded as stepped forward, ignoring the musty smell the hung in the air. It was obvious from the dust that was giving everything in the room a grimy blanket and from the heavy dust motes in the air that were even now dropping back add to the blanket that this was the first time Agito had opened this room since he had sealed it years ago.

It was a plain room really. Emerging from the walls, ceiling and floor, pipes and wires went everywhere, but they all lead to the same place - a large steel grey container. It completely dominated the centre of the room and was fronted not with glass but with more cold steel. The whole thing shimmered as the ice encrusting it caught and threw out the light.

"Infared beams are off, pressure sensors are off, laser guns are off and all the physical traps have been disarmed. We can proceed at any time, your Majesty," Bun Hiyern's voice came over the room's internal speakers.

"So you did have provision to defrost him," Aptom smirked.

Makishima said nothing as several lights in the canister began blinking. The frost melted and tendrils of steam rose into the air but room remained cold. "If you could please remove the outer casing, your Majesty, we can continue."

"Aa," Agito stepped forward and lifted the inch thick shell away from the central coffin like chamber. He let the steel fall to the ground as Mizuki looked upon Sho for the first time in five years.

Brown eyes snapped wide open and Mizuki felt herself tremble. "My god..." She barely breathed the words. "What did you do to him?"

Even through the blue tint of the glass brown stains could be seen covering Sho's body and the clothes he was wearing were tattered. Mizuki coughed, trying not to wretch. She had seen bodies before, many mutilated bearing wounds far worse that Sho's body but this was somehow different. Perhaps it was because he was laid out as if asleep, as if death had come peacefully or perhaps it was because it was Sho she felt this way but there was something fundamentally wrong with this.

Rodriguez shared a similar shocked expression with Aptom but it was the shape shifter who recovered his voice first. "You killed him?" It was almost as if his world was crumbling around him. If Fukamachi was dead then who could he kill for Dyme and Solome and if Fukamachi was dead then who could fight the Emperor for the Rebellion?

Agito remained silent for a few moments more. "Unfortunately no, I have not killed him. These wounds, although great and inflicted upon his human body are not enough to kill him. You've inflicted similar to him, Aptom and it didn't kill him."

"Yes, but he summoned his Guyver, that healed him," Aptom objected. It was true, he had once run Fukamachi through, poisoning the wound with enzymic fluid but even with that, running him through was a cleaner wound than the slashes that now criss crossed his abdomen.

Makishima sighed holding up his armor encrusted hand, a hand that was still devoid of claws. "I suppose it makes no difference to you that I am incapable of making those wounds."

Mizuki shook her head, still transfixed by the sight of Sho.

"He is not dead," Agito said dryly. "I wouldn't have bothered bringing you here if he was. Rather, he was confined in this manner before his unit could respond."

Aptom grinned suddenly. "Which is why he will be pissed when he wakes up." The zoanoid had recovered almost instantly with the news that Fukamachi was alive.

Agito turned back to the canister in time to see the glass open. "Starting final procedures now, your Majesty," one of the scientists reported.

He nodded slightly but there was an undertone of sadness in his movements. He looked to the ceiling, as if he could see through it to the skies above. "I said to Segawa, before I brought her here that I no longer care about your Rebellion. No matter what happens now, that is still true. I no longer care about your Rebellion and in a few days time, you will no longer care about me. Aptom may not be able to hear it but I know you can Rodriguez. That whisper... Now it's below your consciousness, you have to strain to hear it but you can if you try. It's getting louder though, isn't it? Even over the past few hours, it's gotten louder." Somehow, even under the armor he suddenly seemed to be grinning and an almost insane happiness seemed to radiate from him. Releasing Sho was in some ways an admission of defeat but they would understand soon that defeating him meant nothing. "You will see, you will know." The almost maniacal pleasure seemed to drain out of himas quickly as it had appeared. "I didn't plan this. I didn't want this," he said softly. "But it is what is, and that cannot be changed." Agito again fell silent, looking back towards Sho. It would be over soon. The other Guyver would be awakened and while it may mean nothing in the long run perhaps the two of them could do what one alone could not. He had no illusions about the power of what was approaching. _But... I will not give in without a fight... This is _my _world. It will be mine forever. I'm not giving it up, not even to the Gods..._

"Process complete, your Majesty."

The seconds dragged on but nothing moved and the only sound came from the control room were several scientists still worked monitoring the situation. No one hardly dared to breath.

"Majesty..?" The query came after an intense minute of silence.

Agito moved slightly in response.

"Majesty... we can't... that is... we're not getting any life signs." The last was said in a rush.

Aptom stiffened before he stepped forward, melting into his zoanoid form, claws flashing menacingly. "You... You really did kill him!" He jumped but hit nothing more than the expanding force of a guyver summons.

"What..." In the silence the sudden crack of pressure was nearly deafening and the power stirred up the dust, concealing the centre of the room in a thick fog. The fog was short lived, burnt away by the protective sphere that remained around Fukamachi. His armor was in place but he neither moved or spoke and from the way his body was hanging in the air, he was still unconscious.

Rodriguez gulped looking and truly seeing for the first time the man the Rebellion had pinned their hopes on. Lying frozen there had been nothing about him to suggest that he was strong but even unconscious, now that he was surrounded by the Guyver Armor there was something about him. Power. It was the same power he sensed in the Emperor but with this man, while it was present, it wasn't overt. It was there, deep beneath the surface. _He can fight Makishima as an equal... maybe more but..._ Rodriguez looked back towards the Emperor, who now that Mizuki was safe was just watching, although he did release Segawa's arm. _I think... I think the Emperor has grown... They feel... equal_.

"Ssss... Argh!" The hiss came from the Guyver armor but the cry from the man beneath it as consciousness returned and the fuzzy blackness resolved itself into the dark form of Guyver III.

'...my people have found Murakami... ...Imakarum Mirabilis... ...not the Murakami Masaki you knew...' Pain... burning it's way through him then nothing but a desire that couldn't be named. "Mizuki..." The word was a whisper, reverentially spoken as Sho seemed to stumble in the air but it was less that an instant before he recovered vibroblade flashing as it extended and the whole atmosphere changing as the two Guyver unit's closed on each other. The air itself split, the Gigantic Unit emerged through the tear but hovered steady, moving towards neither combatant.

"_SHO!_"

Reality turned on that word, spiralling around a single frozen point, dark and light Guyvers extended against each other - Guyver I's vibroblade a hairsbreadth from contact with Guyver III's control medallion but the dark Guyver was not defenceless, his own vibroblade was crossing Guyver I's neck.

"Mizuki." Her name was spoken again as both Guyvers stepped back with deliberate slowness.

While the movement couldn't be seen it was easy to determine that Sho's eyes were flicking between Mizuki and Makishima. The silence, if anything was heavier than the silence that had reigned when they were waiting. The air wavered around the Gigantic Unit and it vanished again, sensing it was not needed now.

Sho shook his head. He couldn't be seeing this, he couldn't. Confusion spread it's way through him. Mizuki and Agito were standing together. There was a distance between them but that was only of necessity since his unit was active. She was standing there, older, neatly dressed but completely at ease with Makishima's presence. He could hear it in beat of her heart and the timing of her breath. _Mi... zu... ki..._ The single ring was still on her finger but her eyes were sad. "No... Please... Mizuki..." The pearl like plates that made the Guyver's eyes seemed to glow and an invisible wave rippled out, passing through those assembled, leaving a cold chill before speeding out around the world. Unseen and barely felt in the greater wave, resonate waves emerged from other points around the globe as Sho turned towards his fiance, raising one hand towards her in longing.

"Sho," Mizuki stepped forward looking at him almost in askance barely daring to believe it was so. _It's not a dream..._ The thought was simultaneous with action as she threw herself towards Sho. "Sho!" There was no hiding the pleasure in her tone. A pleasure and happiness that had been absent in her for five years resurfaced.

"Mi... Mizuki!" Sho carefully wrapped his arms around her, looking down at her with relief but even though he was happy to have her in his arms there were still things which had to be resolved. She knew that as well so it was only after a few moments that they both pulled back turning towards the Emperor.

"Well, do you want to explain it now?" Mizuki asked, tilting her head to the side. She stood beside Sho not blocking his line of attack.

"I don't think I need to. He knows."

Sho did know. Once he had turned his focus towards Agito he had heard it. The call, whispering below his consciousness and somehow he knew what it was.

"How long?"

"A few days at the most. The Ark... They are not as big as The Ark but they are larger than you remember."

Sho nodded before he fixed a particularly intense stare on Agito. "What of the Ark?"

Agito sighed. "It is not the only ship now but..."

Fukamachi nodded. "I will help you," he paused, ignoring the looks of surprise he was getting. "There is no real choice, which is why you have come today, Emperor." The last word was spoken forcefully.

Agito threw his head back, laughing. "So you knew."

Sho said nothing as he stepped away from Mizuki to dismiss his armor. Once it was gone he walked up to Agito, extending his hand. "I never said I forgive you, I only said I would help."

"Fukamachi, what are you talking about?" Aptom almost shouted.

Sho pointed towards the ceiling. "They're coming," he said. "What Alkanphel feared but what Alkanphel worshipped will be here soon."

"No..." Bun Hiyern broke in from the door.

"If I can hear them, then you most certainly can," Sho said.

"Sho," Mizuki finally demanded. "What is happening?"

"The Advents are coming. You can hear them even now."

"The Advents?"

"Your brother is probably aware of my jaunt into space," Agito began, turning towards the Rebels. "I went to check that what was approaching was Advents. I don't know why they have come but it is most unfortunate."

"You can't know that they are hostile."

"I can't know that they are friends either and after so much time, that's not an assumption I am prepared to make."

"Mizuki," Sho began. "He released me without even waiting for them to arrive and I agree with that assessment. I have a feeling they are going to make Chronos look easy." He turned back to Agito, once again holding out his hand. "I will help you but after that..."

"After that..." Makishima echoed, dismissing his armor. "After that, we will see," he added, taking Sho's hand.

-g-u-y-v-e-r-

Four days before the Advents arrived, the Rebellion ended with that handshake, with surrender coming from neither side. Of course it wasn't that simple. One does not got from war to friendship overnight but it was a beginning and looking back, if Agito had not acted the way he did, freeing Sho as soon as he found out about the Advents, it would have been much worse.

Sho accompanied me back to Head Quarters but Rodriguez agreed to stay behind as the Emperor's 'hostage.' To say Tetsuro was pleased to see Sho was an understatement although the news of the Advents did dampen his joy somewhat. In the four days before they arrived the lines of communication were opened. That's not to say we began trusting Agito but Samual, Natsuki, Tetsuro and myself met with him several times at neutral locations to discuss what could be done. Guyver transportation industries worked overtime to insure that everything went smoothly. I think Sho saw more of the world in those four days than he ever had before.

We didn't get much done in those days. There wasn't much we could do until we knew what the Advents true objective was, returning to the Earth after so long. The meetings were mostly to show troops on both sides and the remnants of the Nations Governments that something big was happening because Rebellion and Emperor had buried their differences and were for the moment working together. It wasn't unity, that wouldn't happen for a while but it was something that had to be done.

Sho and I spent some time together while we were waiting for the Advents and while the love was still there, five years had passed and we both had to adjust. I did not remove the ring from my finger, neither of us wanted that but we weren't about to rush into anything.

The world is not supposed to change so quickly but I guess someone suspended the rules. X-day, God's Ascension, the Awakening and the Arrival - days on which everything changed. It's melodramatic but it's true. For four day's we marked time, waiting for the Advents to arrive and for what revelations they would bring.

-g-u-y-v-e-r-

To Be Continued...

-g-u-y-v-e-r-

Whew! That was long but now that the Advents have arrived things can really start to move although things have been going okay. And as I said at the end of chapter 2, Agito can start to redeem himself.

Jade Tatsu

Review please? :)


	5. Chapter V Loyalty

Bio-Booster Armor Guyver is Copyrighted to Yoshiki Takaya and Tokuma Shoten Publishing Co in Japan and is trade marked to VIZ Communications Inc.. I am using the characters and ideas without permission but am not making any money from this. This fictional work does belong to me.

* * *

The Conquered  
By Jade Tatsu  
V - Loyalty

* * *

In hindsight it's hard to see how we didn't view the four days before the Advents arrived as a count down, especially given the suspicions both Sho and Agito had about their approach. We could have used the time differently but we didn't because we truly did not know. Even if we had known why they had come no one was expecting them to take the approach they did.

Agito freed Sho because he believed that the Advents would see him as a hindrance and would make moves to get rid of him. And this is true, as a Guyver he was a prime target for them but the whole of humanity shouldn't have been a target. I mean, as much as I don't like to admit it, they created humanity to be theirs. They didn't create humanity just to destroy them. But on the day of their arrival, that's what it seemed they had done.

The blood shed was terrible. They attacked the cities first, wiping out any gathering of humans above one million, at least initially, they did move on to smaller targets later but I think that was more of an after thought, mostly because the Rebels and what was left of Agito's army were using the gatherings. The initial attack killed approximately half of humanity and the follow-ups took care of another quarter, leaving about 2 billion humans left. It sounds like a lot but there was only that many because after the very first city destruction, people began fleeing from the cities.

In truth the Rebels survived far better than Agito's troops because we were spread out and used to operating in small groups, fast and light, ready to move. It doesn't matter who survived better, it was a disaster either way and it was something to this day we all believe we should have foreseen.

Apart from fighting back, the main question on our minds was why. They created humanity to be their weapon, so why try to destroy that weapon, especially when they had left Earth almost one million years ago. It did not make any sense. The answer that won favour was brutally and coldly logical. The Advents created humanity to be their weapon and ignoring what happened with the Guyver Unit, a weapon implies strength, intelligence, and the will to survive. And essentially that's what wiping out humanity got them. The people who survived were by definition because they survived, stronger than their counterparts. It could be argued that they were luckier but luck in battle can be as good as strength.

After the initial attack most of humanity went into hiding and with good reason. After the culling, the Advents began sending gathering parties to the ground. Their task, their only task was to capture humans alive. At first we didn't understand why and foolishly let some of our troops be captured but then the Zoanoids began to appear. Stronger, faster, tougher and more intelligent than those created by Chronos and there were thousands. And for those Zoanoids, if they could not capture they would kill but with Sho and Agito, they didn't even try to capture. The Advents have a collective memory, they remembered the threat Human Guyvers were and so attacked hard whenever either of them was about.

You might think it cold that I can talk about the destruction of the majority of my species so calmly but I am not calm. Even now I can remember the almost futile feeling of rage that permeated us then. But despite that rage and the magnitude of the events there was still hope the Advents could be driven back. It wasn't until the betrayals that hope faded but the first betrayal was minor, and one could almost say expected. It was the second and third betrayals that hit hardest.

Humans, or should I say, Guyvers have a history of fighting and winning those battles considered hopeless but in the battle against the Advents, it seemed even fate was against us. The first betrayal was revealed about a month after their arrival. Fortuitous timing because it took us that long to fully merge with the Emperors forces. Ironic isn't it? It took the Rebels years to unify with each other against what was considered the greatest threat but presented with another, old anonimities were buried and troops marched side by side.

* * *

"I don't like this."

"What don't you like?"

"It's too quiet. Something's not right," Sho responded looking around at the jungle. It reminded him too much of the time with Alkanphel.

Makishima swung his head from side to side, squinting as he examined the jungle. Fukamachi was correct, something wasn't right. The numbers of Zoanoids tracking them had reduced. They were preparing for something.

"Prepare for attack!" He gave the order without thinking.

"Ho... You figured it out." The voice came from above them but was familiar.

"Zektoll?" Sho questioned wondering why the hyper-zoanoid was delaying them. They were on a tight schedule, strike in force - both Guyvers accompanied by two zoalords. There was only a small window of opportunity to rescue about ten thousand humans and then it would be too late.

"What is it, Fukamachi?" Zektoll responded. It sounded like he was above them but when they inspected the area their Guyver sensors and eye sight detected nothing.

Agito growled, turning his attention towards the ground. No matter where it sounded he was coming from, the earth was Zektoll's old haunt and while the hyper-zoanoid did have wings, he had never seen him use those wings to fly. "We don't have time for this. Fried'rich, order him out!"

The zoalord nodded, closing his eyes briefly as he extended his senses. He was a zoalord, which meant he could control any zoanoid or hyper-zoanoid, but except for Valkus most of them had preferred to verbally order their subordinates, relying on the genetic coding to ensure that their orders were carried out. He had never ordered Zektoll in this manner, and first contact, even between zoalord and zoanoid was always delicate.

Zektoll laughed, the noise coming from all around them. "A nice try Fried'rich but ineffective and a move that leaves you open."

"Argh..." Fried'rich grasped his head, falling to his knees but apart from his initial cry he made no other noise, he was too intent on trying to block the piercing mental waves that were pounding their way through his brain.

"Zektoll," Agito snarled as Fukamachi moved to assist the downed zoalord. "What have you done to him?"

"I really don't like answering your questions, Emperor but this time I guess I will," the hyper-zoanoid appeared, stepping out from behind a tree, to stand on one of it's branches looking down at them. He was in full battle mode but it was a mode that was subtly different from the one they knew. "I merely refused to accept his orders," Zektoll added mildly, holding out his claws so that they could examine him properly.

It was Zoalord Edward Caerleon who worked it out first. "Got up-graded did you?"

"Heheh. The opportunity to kill the Emperor came up so I had to take it. And then of course there is Aptom but I notice he is not here today. No matter, he will know I am coming for him after today."

"Zektoll, why?" Sho asked as Fried'rich got to his feet again. Zektoll didn't look much changed. His armour was still black but the way it was fitted together now seemed more streamlined, seeming to make him slimmer and somehow Sho knew it was stronger than he remembered. His claws were now talons but their colour was just off black and he could see that they didn't form points but were instead designed like small knives, each one with a sharp polished cutting edge. His horns were similarly changed but the biggest change was in the nubs that were on his back. They seemed to be fixed to his shoulder blades - wing housings for wings that he could fly on.

"Why?" He repeated the question as if it was something that should have been understood by all. "Of course, you wouldn't know Fukamachi. In the years you were frozen I served the Emperor. I had no choice because the defeated Chronos wished it so but I promised to myself that for Thancrus I would destroy the Emperor and for Elegen, Gaster and Darzeb I would free them from Aptom. But that pathetic excuse for a life form was correct, five years ago when he told me I was too weak. He knew it then and I knew it then but now... Things have changed." He said the last with an unwholesome note of relish in his voice, flexing his claws experimentally.

"Zektoll..."

"I am more than a zoalord," Zektoll began again. "You - Fried'rich, Caerleon - were made by Alkanphel. You are extensions of him. You are not pure but the Creators have made me. My power is equal to Alkanphel's and so you cannot stand against me."

The four of them spread themselves around Zektoll, the two zoalords transforming into their battle forms. "You're forgetting something, Zektoll," Agito said.

"Oh..?"

"Alkanphel is dead."

"Your point?"

Caerleon snorted. "You really are stupid." He leapt forward, extending his own claws. He didn't use his claws so much as to try to cut Zektoll as he used them to define a path along which small blades of energy travelled.

Zektoll didn't even bother to dodge. He simply raised his hand, closing his fist on the energy blades. "This is how it's done, Caerleon," he growled when moved, leaping neatly away from the criss-cross slash of the guyvers, throwing his own energy blades at the zoalord.

It was a feint and for the moment they weren't seriously fighting but were trying to feel out Zektoll's new strength, and for Sho it was an opportunity to see what the Zoalords were capable of before the battle truly got serious.

Eventually, after about ten minutes of constant motion and the destruction of a lot of the environment, Zektoll paused, cocking his head as if listening to something. His zoaform didn't allow him to have a facial expression but after a moment he seemed somehow to grin and an instant latter he unfurled his wings. "I think you've seen enough of what I can do. It's now time to fight."

With a smooth leap he took to the air, rising so that he could see his four assailants'. He easily dodged the small bursts of energy the guyvers were sending his way, responding with his own while he charged a more serious blast. If they remained below him then there would be nothing but a large hole to say they ever existed. They wouldn't be expecting that. While it was known that he had a super blast, it wasn't the first weapon you used. "My orders are to destroy you," Zektoll whispered as he fixed the two guyvers and zoalords in his mind as the targets, feeling the energy sacs he used to discharge his energy realign themselves infinitesimally in response. "My desire is to destroy you, so you will /die./" He fired his energy.

A flash of light, lasting less that a millisecond was all the warning they had. Agito cried out as he moved forward, holding a gravity globe against the blast. He moved the fastest perhaps because he lived expecting attack, even in battle. The gravity globe was just to buy time and as soon as it left his hands he called the Giga Armor. It's egg like shape flared into existence behind him, it's protective shielding covering them all. As the blast faded, it wrapped itself around Agito and he allowed himself a small smile at the rush of power it gave him although it was annoying to admit that Zektoll was right. The black zoalord did have the power of Alkanphel. He didn't have the same abilities. His base form would not have allowed that and the Advents weren't so stupid as to reproduce a being who had already been defeated but the abilities he did have were so powerful that they brought him up to Alkanphel's level and that alone made him dangerous.

Agito looked up at Zektoll, beginning a minuite examination with the Giga Unit's sensors. This new form of Zektoll might be as powerful as Alkanphel but it had a fatal weakness. The former hyper-zoanoid had never been as intelligent as the first zoalord. He was smart, yes but he lacked the pure cunning that had defined Alkanphel and had made the leader of Chronos so dangerous. Behind him, Fukamachi, Fried'rich and Caerleon arranged themselves in flanking positions, ready to back up what ever action he took. He began charging the MegaSmasher but kept its blast plates closed. They had survived Zektoll's blast and while it should have been their move he was content to let the new zoalord continue as he liked.

"Ho... That's some shield you've got," Zektoll murmured, as his blast faded and the fact that they had survived became clear. "What..?" The sudden extra pressure that was the Giga Guyver imposed itself upon his senses. "Changed..."

The voice was Zektoll's but the inflections were not.

"Surprised, Zektoll?" Agito asked. "But you've seen this form before... Hmm..." Understanding flooded through him. "Do you want to play, Advents?"

Zektoll tilted his head as he examined the new Guyver before him. It's power was familiar but there was something else about it. They could fight but not in their current form. ::Return... /Return!/::

"Another day, Emperor," Zektoll snarled as he shot even higher into the air and disappeared.

"Humph!" Agito dismissed the Giga Armor. "Are we still on schedule?"

Sho consulted his internal clock. "Barely. We'd better move."

Makishima suppressed a small sigh. So much for the hope that this mission would end early. Fukamachi was still idealistic. He barely saw the truth. Ten thousand humans saved was not really that great a thing, it just meant ten thousand more mouths to feed. Ten thousand more non-combatants who would expected to be protected at the drop of a hat.

"Let's move!"

* * *

The Second Betrayal happened a month after that mission. A month of losing battles. The battle in which Zektoll interfered was about the last one to succeed. Ten thousand humans were preserved that day as human rather than being transformed into the Advent's fighting machines. Ten thousand saved that day, a hundred thousand lost in the month that followed.

The math is simple. We were losing. Slowly but surely. And slowly, the number of Zoanoids on the planet was reducing as the Advent ships began leaving. Transports, shipping their new troops into battle in space and then returning for a fresh batch but the reduction in zoanoid numbers on earth meant nothing to us and it wasn't until later that we realised that the transportation was happening at all.

I can hear the complaint now. 'The Ark.' The Ark and her sister ships that Agito had built were no more. They had fought valiantly and while they were bigger than the Advent ships and it can even be argued more powerful, they were not as fast and they were not as manoeuvrable. The Advents shot most of them down upon their arrival and the few surviving Arks were later forced down when they tried to interfere with the transports. It was simply a case of the original technology being better than the copy.

It was a dark time for Earth. With no hope in space, the only hope came in ground combat but Zektoll was nearly everywhere. We could never catch him in force and didn't wish to risk baiting a trap to lure him out. It's exaggerated but the reports of that time have him leading fully half of the Advent missions and that simply isn't possible. He lead many of them, and he was instrumental for the Advents but a truer estimate would be that he lead about a quarter of their missions. Taking Zektoll out became one of our primary objectives but the troops still had the standing order that it was better to live to fight another day but that changed to their own discretion after the Second Betrayal.

The Second Betrayal... Now I find it difficult to believe that we didn't see it coming. Although in their defence I have to say that it wasn't voluntary. At least the first ones weren't, with Valkus I cannot be sure. He was a brilliant scientist but after Chronos' fall to Zeus and God's Ascension and the new Zoanoids we cannot be sure that he was still sane. Something inside may have broken. We will never know if his betrayal was forced or if he was compliant, it is a question for future historians. I am not seeking to condemn anyone here, I fully admit that I am biased but as I have said I do not care now, about right or wrong, I am simply trying to say what was.

::Watch... We have to watch this fight carefully.:: The thought echoed throughout the ship and beyond, bringing the attention of entire consciousness to a small point on the planet.

::We know. This will show to us the extent of the problem. They have told us but we must be sure.:: Another thought was projected through the whole, compliant with the first's instructions but annoyed at the reminder. They knew the dangers that still lurked on this planet.

::Is it possible?:: A third thought asked. ::Such a thing has never been documented.::

::It is possible because it is /this/ accursed planet.:: The first thought responded forcefully, almost reaching out and physically crushing the one who had dared to question it. ::This experiment is dangerous - out of control. We should have destroyed them all.::

::The experiment is dangerous but it is useful and it is the only thing that can stand against the Tekki. And from millions there are only two who are out of control.:: The second thought was calmer.

::For now. Where is the third?::

::Why were they left here at all? They should have been destroyed then.::

::It is unfortunate,:: the second thought broke in again before the argument could escalate as had done recently. ::But we did not know they were left and if you relax you will see that it is a good opportunity. We can test our new children against them. Remember the Tekki... This will be a good test. Now watch, and witness the power of our new children, those who will force the Tekki to bow down before them.::

There was silence for a moment before the third thought spoke again. ::I still do not think it possible that the one of the three units left here could have evolved. No other race who have units, who have been using them for millennia has even come close to the power our new children are claiming.::

::Whether it's true or not, they should have been destroyed.:: The first thought had to have the final word.

::Whether it is true or not, they /will/ be destroyed.:: The second voice spoke again. ::Now /watch!/:: It finished, more than a little angry. If they were going to be extolled to watch, then those who had given the instruction should be following their own advice and not blathering over the event.

* * *

The scenery flashed beneath them. The sonic boom caused by their passing was heard several seconds after their passage. It wasn't important though. The enemy would sense they were coming but that wasn't important. The only thing that mattered was getting to their destination in time to help.

It was a large settlement and had been well hidden but the Zoanoids had found it and in the name of the Advents were attacking. They were fighting but the conclusion was forgone. They simply couldn't hold out for long but luckily for them their distress calls had been intercepted and even now the two guyvers were streaking across the sky to help. Saving humanity from the Advents might be a losing battle but they would not go down without a fight.

"What!"

Both Sho and Agito pulled up, ignoring the wind that travelled onwards as they sensed the same disturbance. They were being watched. The feeling was intense. But it was impossible. The only Zoanoids who could move at the speeds they had been travelling would have been able to do nothing else but travel and while a zoalord could have kept up, they had a distinctive aura and it was not what was watching them.

* * *

::We've been sensed.::

::It doesn't matter, they cannot escape now.::

::ATTACK!!!::

* * *

"Die Guyvers!"

The call came from all around them.

"Two... no... Five," Sho identified the individual signals as he shot straight up, avoiding the energy that shot through the position he had been in. Agito dropped, burrowing into the earth.

"This time we finish it, Guyvers!"

"Zektoll!" Sho cried out, both with voice and mind, informing Agito of who faced them.

"Yes, me, Fukamachi. And /this/ time I will not back down." He paused for a second, although the Black Zoalord had still not appeared. "My orders are to take you both down but I can be merciful Fukamachi. I have no grudge against you, surrender and I will make it quick."

"Forget it! I won't betray..."

"Betray humanity..?" Zektoll parroted the guyvers words as he appeared. He looked up at Fukamachi, although he was keeping a sharp watch for Agito. "Don't give me the speech. I already know it although it is a refreshing change to hear it from one who means it." His eyes narrowed as he looked at green-blue armour. "I apologise though. You are not the one I seek today." The air around his left arm waved for an instant and Sho pulled back, eyes widening as he saw what the newest Zoalord was hiding. "And I have no desire to be caught in a battle against you," he continued as if nothing had happened, "So you will have to settle for those who accompanied me."

"Accompanied?"

Slowly the four beings Sho had sensed earlier revealed themselves - four Zoalords who had formerly been loyal to Alkanphel. "No..." Sho whispered.

"We couldn't..." Caerleon began in a tired voice. He swallowed hard. "We couldn't resist them," He completed the explanation, looking sadly at the boy he barely knew. Zektoll seemed content to let him explain and the presence in his mind was using the time to examine the being before him. "We didn't... Lord Alkanphel didn't want this," he trembled. This wasn't what was meant to be. "Lord Alkanphel never wanted to surrender to the Advents but we... we didn't have a choice. Without him, we weren't strong enough... Fukamachi..." He paused, not knowing how to continue. The boy before him had great power, he had fought Chronos but he was still a child, he still held the belief that good would always triumph. "For what it is worth, Fukamachi, I am sorry and as Zektoll said, it will be quick. You will never know the suffering the galaxy is facing."

While he spoke Caerleon calmed himself. He wasn't nervous about facing the guyver unit but rather he was fighting the sick sense of defeat he could still feel at his own helplessness. He, they, were meant to be the strongest beings on the planet. They weren't meant to fall but that is what had happened.

Sho blinked at the words. While he had had only a relatively small amount of contact with Alkanphel's Zoalords he could still feel Caerleon's self loathing but there was something else with the Zoalord's words. What the hell did he mean about the suffering the galaxy was facing? That made absolutely no sense unless... Unless somehow he was trying to tell him why the Advents had returned after all this time. Could it be that they were losing the interstellar war that was the speculated reason for them developing humans? He shook his head. It was a question he could answer later. If he /had/ a later. Small though his contact with Alkanphel's Zoalords had been he knew that facing four of them alone was tantamount to a death sentence for him.

//That's exactly what they want it to be.// The realisation flooded through him followed closely by a grim determination, that spark of will that had ensured he fought them before with everything he had, that he would die before he would surrender. With a hiss, Sho raised his arms, his vibroblades flashing as they lengthened to their full length. This was going to be hard but he would fight.

Zektoll flew higher. He hadn't lied to Sho. He really wasn't interested in him. The Emperor... The Emperor was the one he wanted, the Emperor who wielded the Giga Unit that the Advents were so surprised by. "Agito!" He called, projecting his voice. "Don't you think it's time you stopped hiding?" He winced slightly as Fukamachi clashed with Caerleon, their frequencies competing with each other, even as the guyver lashed out with a vicious kick, connecting with Amniculus. He frowned slightly but didn't really have time to consider the fact that Fukamachi seemed far stronger now because Agito, Giga Armor activated had chosen to make his appearance.

* * *

::Finally.::

::Now we will truly see, if this is reality or a mere physical abhoration.::

* * *

Agito watched calmly as Fukamachi was engaged by the Chronos Zoalords. While the boy probably wasn't going to win, he would at least keep them occupied while he dealt with the black zoalord. He did however spare a half-mocking thought towards himself, that they should have been expecting this. As Chronos Zoanoids were genetically encoded to be loyal to the zoalords, so had Alkanphel been coded to be loyal to the Advents and those who were made from Alkanphel could hardly escape that curse. But even though the four of them were powerful, they had been created on earth, their powers were known and it was the presence of the Advent made zoalord that was setting his guyver senses on edge.

There was something about Zektoll that hadn't been there a month ago but as he examined him he couldn't see anything. Had the Advents increased his power simply to face the Giga Unit? But if they had, then what had they done?

"Emperor," Zektoll said quietly as he brought himself level with his long time foe.

"Zektoll," Makishima responded still using the time to size up the Zoalord. Their battle the month previous had been informative but it hadn't been anywhere near long enough or constructive enough for him to determine what new abilities the Advents had given one of their children. He felt stronger but that was about it and that didn't seem sophisticated enough for the Advents. There had to be something else.

::Show us.::

::Show us his abilities.::

"Today it ends," Zektoll continued, his voice oddly devoid of expectation.

"Yes," Agito agreed amicably. Whatever the Advents had done to him, however they had hidden it, their new creation was not going to stand against the fully unleashed power of the Giga Unit and he wasn't going to hold back. "Today I will kill you, an indulgence I should have granted myself a long time ago."

If Zektoll could have smiled, his lips would have been pressed together in a thin line. He'd been waiting for this day for a long time and while it was only half of his task, Agito's blood covering his claws would feel so good. "Today, one of us dies, but it will not be me."

::Show us now!::

Agito yawned deliberately at the words. He'd been expecting a response like that from Zektoll and such an assertion left him open for baiting. He wasn't disappointed at the black zoalords response. With a growl he forgot the formalities and launched himself towards the Emperor, claws extended to slash at his chest. Makishima dodged nimbly, dancing lightly out of the way despite the bulk of the Giga Unit. The Unit was large and powerful but while it looked ungainly it was faster and much more manoeuvrable than the base Guyver Armour.

As Zektoll over extended Agito brought a powerful chop down on his undefended forearm. The black armour, which had so effectively adsorbed the guyvers gravity blasts the first time they had met, did not fail now, bending slightly with the force of the blow but springing back an instant later. Not that Makishima had been expecting anything else but it was a useful test. //His armour is about fifty percent stronger...// He concluded as for the moment he simply evaded the Zoalord's attacks. //And his energy blasts are stronger but...//

The Advents had upgraded Zektoll, making him a zoalord. His physic was slimmer, faster and stronger. His energy blasts were more concentrated and his final blast was on a par with a Guyver's MegaSmasher and like all zoalords he could telepathically command his zoanoid underlings. But those changes were something Chronos could have achieved if they had been so inclined. It hardly seemed right of the great Advents that they could do so little, especially for the individual they seemed to have chosen as the new leader of their forces.

They sparred for a while, each unwilling for the moment to commit their full strength to the battle, using the continual flurries of kicks and punches to feel out their foe.

::It's real.::

::It doesn't seem possible but it is...::

::It is real, but it will be destroyed. The other can be captured to see what he knows of it's creation.::

::Yes... That is the best plan.::

Agito jumped back, after placing a solid kick, backed up by a gravity globe, released point blank into Zektoll's midriff. The zoalord was armoured and while that protected him from vibroblades and most physical and energy attacks, a large enough shock could still pulverise his innards. Internal bleeding left no mark on the outside but was exquisitely painful and far more dangerous than a flesh wound and if that's what it took to defeat Zektoll then Makishima would give him those internal injuries and watch as he coughed his innards out. But something wasn't right... Something with his 'new' abilities didn't add up. "What are you hiding?" He snarled.

::He knows!::

::Destroy him.::

It was Zektoll's turn to present the calm face. "Your death," he responded clearly, listening to the voice of the Advents. He shot his right arm up, firing his energy directly at Agito.

The Emperor dodged but that was expected and this energy wasn't merely a blast. Mid flight the blast divided into five streaming points of light that traced the dark Guyvers movement and even as Agito feinted left. "Too late, Agito, too late," Zektoll whispered.

Throat. Wrists. Ankles. Five points of restraint. "Ugh..." The strangled cry came from the Emperor as, despite the speed of the armour, he was brought up short. He snapped his eyes to the bonds holding him and was surprised to find brilliant strands of light wound around his armour, light that was burning it's way through.

As he caught his prey, Zektoll spared a glance for Fukamachi. The boy was still dodging the attacks of the other four and was only occasionally fighting back. His armour was scorched in places and red splatters covered it. He was still fighting but he had been wounded. The boy was not in any position to help Giga Guyver Makishima.

::Destroy him!::

"Soon..." Zektoll whispered the response, turning back to the now trapped Agito. Feeling what would have been expressed as a smirk of triumph he flexed his claws before balling his fingers into fists and raining heavy blows down upon the now defenceless Guyver.

"Do you like your restraints, /Emperor?/"

"Grr..."

"I think it's rather appropriate, actually. Those bonds will hurt you," Zektoll began. As he began to speak almost illustrating his point the light cut through to flesh and thick blood began to well out, plinking in a steady stream to the ground. "They will not kill you though but that is just. They are like Elegen, aren't they? And despite everything, you only injured him. I'm saving their killing aspect until I can use it on Aptom."

"Heh!" Agito had recovered his composure. Energy that had a physical force beyond blasting was unusual but it just confirmed his suspicions that the Advent's had done something more to Zektoll than simply increase his strength. And while he was bound, the force that Zektoll had unleashed thus far was insufficient to do him serious damage. "You'd better hope that kills him, otherwise he might decide to complete his collection of hyper-zoanoids."

::Stop playing! Kill him!::

"Soon... I have waited a long time for this."

::Destroy it!::

"Soon! I only agreed to do this on /my/ terms. He will die but he must first know the futility of fighting me."

"The 'Voices' getting impatient?" Agito asked. While the Advents could no doubt control Zektoll if they wanted, Makishima figured they were still testing the limits of their abilities. After all, humanity had evolved in the time their Creators had been absent, mostly their force of will, and the base of Zektoll had been created by humans. For them the situation was not the best.

"As long as you die, Makishima, they will not care." Zektoll's yellow eyes narrowed as he watched Agito strain against the light that was holding him. "You cannot break those bonds Agito. Elegen will hold you for eternity if I desire but..." He held up his right hand, spreading his claws. "But these belonged to Thancrus and they will be the weapon that kills you."

"Don't make me laugh. You might be able to wound Fukamachi with those imitation sonic blades but the Giga Unit is more than capable of taking them." Even though he was still bound Agito managed to look down on Zektoll with clear note of cold superiority.

"Ah yes, I almost forgot." With a cold glint in his eye the black zoalord raised his left arm, concentrating for an instant and allowing the veil of invisibility to fall.

"No..."

In his battle, Sho paused for an instant as Agito's shock rippled through him. ::...Guyver Remover...:: He caught the scrap of thought through their unit's link and he knew what had happened. With a flash of movement he drove upwards, trying futility to stop what was going to happen. The four Zoalords paused for an instant, watching their foe before they followed.

The weapon was sleek, smooth and black. It blended perfectly with Zektoll's armour. With a flash, it's protective outer casing opened, revealing a patterned glowing core tipped with a metal orb, an exact copy of a Guyver's Control Medallion. The guide spines clicked forward as Zektoll extended it towards the trapped Guyver.

"Ugg..." Agito strained against the light, managing to drag his arm forward, curling his fingers around intending to fire a gravity globe at the weapon.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Zektoll exclaimed, flexing the fingers of his right hand wide.

The light tying Agito responded like the strings on a puppet, pulling his arms and legs wide and tightening on his throat. Internally Agito grabbed at the presence that was his armour. //You are /mine/,// he growled at it. //You will remain loyal to me.//

Beneath his armour Makishima grimaced and snapped off a quick burst from his head beam. Zektoll dodged, still shaking his head and with a visible compression wave of power forming around his left arm he fired the Remover.

Agito gritted his teeth. Pain. That's all he could feel. He'd been hit with a remover before but the effect on the Giga Unit was a thousand times worse. Zeus tried to hold on to the thought that demanded the unit stay with him, no matter what external commands it was receiving but the pain drove everything from him and all he was left with, for less than a heart beat was a vague sense off possessiveness. If he'd been capable of rational thought, he would have been praying that that was enough. Makishima felt as if every cell in his body was being ripped apart but that was nothing compared to the pure, white hot pain that was burning through his brain. He shattered the bonds holding him as his body jerked reflexively, trying to curl up on himself and somehow dampen some of the pain. But then it happened, after what seemed an eternity but was only a moment, the Giga Unit split apart and was dragged towards the pulsing centre of the Remover.

::Yes! It will be destroyed.::

::Capture the other Guyver. Before we destroy him, we must learn.::

"NO!" The scream came from everywhere. There wasn't any thought behind it save the knowledge that the Giga Unit couldn't be lost but the cry was enough.

One by one the pieces of the Giga Unit veered from their path of destruction and instead flew towards the rapidly approaching Guyver I. It took less than an instant and by the time Zektoll turned to look it seemed as if Sho was surrounded by black guyver armour. The next instant, the pieces had melted together, lightening and forming themselves into the Giga Armour of Guyver I. Fukamachi reacted to the power surge without even thinking. He turned, sonic blades extended and slashed through a vicious arc down through the Zoalords who had been pursuing him. De Galenos was the closest and had time for a strangled cry as the blade cleaved him in two, running neatly shoulder to crotch.

As quickly as that, it was over. De Galenos was dead. His body fell silently to the ground below, already beginning to decompose, the zoalord crystal shattered. Glowing pearl light eyes seemed to narrow as Sho gave the other Chronos Zoalords a warning stare before turning back to Zektoll.

::...::

::...what... what just happened?::

There was a hiss of expelled air from the Guyver Unit but no other sound. No one moved and the moment seemed to drag on forever.

::Agito!:: Sho snapped through their link. ::Agito! Are you all right?::

The black Guyver looked mostly whole, although parts of his armour were reforming after almost being ripped off with the Giga Unit. ::Ugh... hh...:: The less than dignified response came back to him and while it didn't sound good it did allow Fukamachi to focus his whole attention on the Zoalords.

"Zektoll..." Sho said, aware of Makishima slowly lowering himself to the ground, still trembling with the after effects of the Remover, while the other Zoalords moved to surround him. Despite the death of one, it appeared the Advents were exerting their influence. "That is your command?"

"The Giga Unit is to be destroyed, although my orders about you had changed but now that you have the Giga Unit, it is /you/ who must be destroyed," Zektoll began as he reached out to touch the Advents. They had been silent since Sho had called the Giga Unit but surely that meant that Guyver I was now the target.

::Destroy it!:: The order finally came to him and from the brief nods the other Zoalords gave, they had heard it too.

Beneath his armour Sho frowned. His unit's sensors had just shown him that all the Zoalords were falling into ready positions. ::Help me...:: The plea was directed to his armour. While he had just been fighting four Zoalords without the Giga Unit, they hadn't really been serious about fighting him and almost seemed to be trying to capture him and in a way the fact that there were four of them had hindered their ability to attack him cleanly. Now though there would be nothing stopping them. He fell into a ready position ignoring the 'skee' sound his control medallion was producing. After a moment it stopped and he shook his head against the feeling that something important had just happened. //What's important is this battle,// he reminded himself.

Amniculus began, driving forward with a punch aimed at the small of Sho's back. Guyver I flinched sideways and trapped Amniculus' arm before twisting suddenly and landing his own punch squarely on the zoalords face. Sho continued to turn extending a sonic blade and driving it's edge towards Caerleon. The other Zoalord meet his slash, catching the blade in his claws but the green-blue guyver didn't pause in a trial of strength. To pause in this battle was to allow the others to close.

Beneath his armor Sho's eyes were opened wide. It was a reflex. While he looked out from the armor and could see the enemies in front of him, the guyver's senses feed other information directly into his brain. It was a confusing, ever shifting array of vision, true 720 degree awareness and while it made no difference whether his eyes were opened or not, it seemed less confusing somehow if his eyes were opened to their widest extent. Perhaps it was the delusion that all the information was coming from his senses rather than the alien presence that was his unit. Whatever it was it was one of the few ways he had found to comfortably use the information his unit was supplying him with and if he didn't use all the information he had, then he would die.

He continued to fight, dodging and weaving through them, ignoring the small slashes that were getting through his defences. Minor injuries were just that - minor. The Guyver Unit could deal with them easily but a major injury would probably allow Zektoll the time he needed to aim and fire the Remover and he couldn't allow that. ::Help me....:: He once again sent the inquiry towards his armor.

A soft smile creased Fukamachi's features as he felt his response. ::I will... We will help you...::

He dove forward. He was going to win this.

* * *

Agito stumbled as he reached the ground but it was only an instant before he recovered. The pain he had felt was fading and his unit had finished repairing itself. He looked up, in time to see Fukamachi being surrounded by the remaining Zoalords. It seemed they had no further interest in him and from the confident vibration that was being emitted by the Giga Unit, it seemed that it was confident of it's ability to fight so many. With a frown, he reached out, trying to contact the Resistance. They were here on mission after all but he supposed by now there would be nothing left to save.

"Base! Come in Base!"

"We read you Makishima," Tetsuro's voice responded. "Where the hell are you?"

A grimace flashed across his face. It was so nice to know that Tetsuro cared. "We're about 10 clicks away from the target but we ran into a small problem."

"Forget the target," Tetsuro replied. "It's gone." He added sadly, already mourning the loss of more life. "So what's this problem that's big enough to occupy the two of you?"

Once the situation was explained, Tetsuro would understand but it seemed that years of being with the Rebellion had given Tetsuro a sharp tongue and an attitude that refused to admit that problems couldn't be overcome. Either that, or it was because he was talking to him, the Emperor. Agito nodded to himself. That could be it. While they were working together against the Advents the tolerance levels on either side weren't high.

"The problem," Agito continued reporting, this time not bothering to keep his tone reasonable. "Comes in the form of /five/ Zoalords. So I can tell you what has happened to the Chronos Zoalords. Caerleon, Amniculus, De Galenos, Bun Hiyern and Zektoll..."

"Zektoll!?"

"Yeah, that idiot is here."

Back at the base Tetsuro looked around the now silent control room. Most of the leaders were here and Agito's news had struck them all deeply but then a new thought occurred to him. "Agito?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you talking to us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Shouldn't you be fighting them?"

"Heh! Worked it out huh? ..." He paused for a moment, allowing their worry to increase. "Fukamachi's fighting them. It's not really that bad you know, it's only four to one."

"Four to one? But you said there were five."

"De Galenos is dead."

"Help him!" Mizuki's voice broke through clearly.

"I will, I will. I just got hit with Remover, you know."

"Makishima..." You could almost hear Tetsuro grinding his teeth together. "What exactly is going on there?"

Agito sighed quietly. There were still some small twinges coming from his body so for the moment he could afford to tell them. Besides, Fukamachi seemed to be holding out okay. "Zektoll ambushed us on the way. He showed up with four Chronos Zoalords and attacked."

"What about the Remover?"

"The Advents... The Advent's armed Zektoll with it. Don't worry, it only took the Giga Unit but that's why Fukamachi is fighting. He intercepted it before it could be destroyed."

Silence reigned once again at their Headquarters. Tetsuro took a second to look around but the order, instruction really he was sure would be universal. "Agito, I think you need to get back here. I think you both need to get back here." Tetsuro's voice was quiet and lacked all of the antagonism that had been there previously. Now, his simply sounded tired.

Makishima nodded. "As soon as we can break off, we will. Makishima out." He looked back up at the battle. Despite what he had said, Sho was having problems dealing with all four zoalords at once. His armor was criss-crossed with a number of small cuts that weren't important. What was important was the fact that sooner or later they would have him in a position where Zektoll could fire the Remover at him. While there were counter-measures Guyver I could take, it was only a matter of time before the Zoalords worked their way through them. They had already blocked his teleportation ability. A fine haze of dust surrounded the battle, a dust that vibrated gently but at a frequency that interfered with the Giga Unit. It must have been something Chronos had developed but hadn't had time to use.

He shook his head as he rose into the air. The presence of the Chronos Zoalords and a Unit Remover changed everything.

All they had to do now was get away.

* * *

"Zektoll!" Bun Hiyern snarled as he dodged beneath a vicious slash from the Guyver he had guarded in stasis for so long. He tried retaliating but Fukamachi was too fast and had already spun away, aiming a kick at Caerleon who had been trying to blind side him. "Why haven't you used Elegen's whips?"

"I've been trying to!" The rather annoyed response came back. "He's too fast though."

"He can't be any different from Zeus!"

"He is! Fukamachi has always been different from Makishima."

::What is this?:: The inquiry was directed at all the Zoalords.

Zektoll pulled back a bit from the battle to explain the situation to their masters. ::Fukamachi, Guyver I, Masters, while his Unit is the same as Makishima's,:: as he spoke he accompanied his words with images of the people he was talking about. ::Fukamachi has always used his unit differently. His desires are different. Makishima has always been able to produce the same power from his Unit but Fukamachi has had times when it seems that his Unit... somehow it seems that it is more powerful than it should be.::

::And now..?::

::The Giga Unit?:: Zektoll wasn't sure what they were asking.

::Fukamachi was the one who first wielded the Giga Unit,:: Bun Hiyern responded at Zektoll's pause. ::Purg'stall or Valkus would know more.::

::How was it made?::

::I think...:: Caerleon began as Bun Hiyern leapt back into the fray to occupy Guyver I. ::I think it was made from the wreckage of one of your ships.::

::...::

::So it was made for him?:: The second consciousness of the Advents questioned.

::Yes, it was made for him, made from his desire.::

For the next few moments the Advents were silent to their servants but within their consciousness hasty plans were being made.

::This is more than a physical abhoration.::

::It has to be destroyed. They both have to be destroyed before the Tekki learn of them.::

::Tekki... They bear a strange resemblance...::

::Resemble yes, but their power is nothing compared to the Tekki, and that is a fact we should be thankful for.::

::Perhaps but we need to consider this more. This Guyver I's strength is not what we planned for especially if he can fight the Remover.::

::We should destroy this experiment completely.::

::Perhaps but for now our children need to withdraw. We are nearly finished with this planet but we still need our children. We cannot lose any more of them.::

::Withdraw.:: The order was given.

::Masters?:: Zektoll questioned.

::Withdraw. The situation has changed.::

As one the four Zoalords pulled back from Giga Guyver I, deliberately choosing four opposing angles to evade upon.

"What?" Sho questioned at the sudden movement, spinning as he tried to track them all.

"The situation has changed Fukamachi," Zektoll began. Around him the other Zoalords were indicating towards two silhouettes that were rapidly approaching as well as the slowly rising form of Makishima. The black Zoalord looked towards the place the village had been. "Your mission objective today has been destroyed so I suggest you withdraw while you still can, Fukamachi."

Sho followed his line of sight. With their attack he'd almost forgotten the village but as Zektoll had indicated there was nothing but smoke rising from the houses. Even from this distance he could see the dead strewn everywhere like carelessly discarded toys and he knew that those who had survived the attack had been rounded up and taken to an Advent processing unit.

He turned back to Zektoll, a sudden extra menace in his posture. "Tell your Masters, it will not last forever. They will be destroyed."

"Unless they get you first," Zektoll responded but he had backed up slightly from the pressure from Fukamachi. The Guyver was more powerful than he knew.

They continued to hold position staring each other down, Zoalords versus Giga Guyver, neither side willing to back away until Aptom and Mirabilis moved to flank Fukamachi.

"Shouldn't you be going?" Aptom questioned eying Zektoll's new form.

"Heh! And what can a mere zoanoid do?" Zektoll taunted.

"Imakarum," Bun Hiyern said softly to the white Zoalord.

"Alkanphel's Hand," Caerleon said in the same soft tone. "We will withdraw for now, Mirabilis but remember you knew his plans. You knew him better than any of us did. You must do what he would have done. You cannot let it end like this."

At Caerleon's words Bun Hiyern and Amniculus nodded before the three of them turned and accelerated towards the horizon. Zektoll held firm for a moment more before he followed.

* * *

The Second Betrayal. It's called that but I'm not even sure it can be called a Betrayal. The word betrayal implies that a choice was made and in the case of the Chronos Zoalords there was no choice. Once the Advents knew they existed, they exerted their influence, their genetic superiority and from then the Zoalords had no choice.

Mirabilis was all right but he didn't explain his immunity until after that day. As Caerleon had called him, he was Alkanphel's Hand that lent him some special abilities. The incident that day raised many questions and lead to some rather sobering realisations but before I go into them I should explain something of the relationship between Sho and Agito.

It was disconcerting to me to see them together. It was difficult for everyone actually. Tetsuro and I both had a deep animosity towards Agito, an animosity that was shared by the entire Rebellion. While the words we used when dealing with each other were civil, the tones and implications were anything but. Sho was different though. I find it hard to remember sometimes that he wasn't there for the years of the Rebellion. He didn't know what it was like for Agito to rule the Earth as it's Emperor and because of this he and Agito seemed to get along fine. Don't get me wrong though, Sho hadn't forgotten that it was Makishima who had ordered his guts ripped out and his body confined to cold storage for eternity. It's just that, that was a single incident and one Sho hadn't had the time to come to terms with. It probably seemed like a bad dream to him and that's probably why he could apparently be so easy going with Guyver III.

I think perhaps it was their relationship that saved us. Sho couldn't help it but the way he talked to Agito drove home the point that we were working together against the greater enemy and while the past was important, it couldn't control our future, not if we wanted to survive. Sho tricked us into seeing that. It's hard you see, when you've known someone for a long time been through everything that we have with them to remember that they don't always share the assumptions you make about the world. The Rebellion's assumption was that Agito was the lesser evil and so we would work with him. When Sho talked to him we assumed he had made the same assumption as us and had somehow gotten over it. We forgot that Sho never had that assumption in the first place or that if he had made that assumption it was to a far lesser degree than us. It was what saved us. Sho talking to Agito was reality. The Advents were reality.

We saw the events as they truly occurred, not blinded by our hope, our desires.

In the aftermath of the Second Betrayal and we could not know it then but in the dawn of the Third Betrayal, we saw the only path that lead to our survival.

Space.

What was left of humanity was going to have to abandon the earth if they wanted to live free.

It was not an easy thing to consider but it was the only choice left.

* * *

To Be Continued....

Note: I really don't know anything about the Zoalord's except their names. And even then I'm not too sure which one is which. So the abilities I'm ascribing to them are purely arbitrary and based off my own imagination.

This is a bit of a boring chapter and I apologise but I needed to show how hopeless the situation was on Earth for the next bit to be plausible. There are a few important things that happened in this chapter though. Next chapter - what the hell is the Third Betrayal? Why is Mirabilis immune to the Advent's calls? And exactly how does the decision to leave earth get made and what does it mean for our heroes?

Jade Tatsu


	6. Chapter VI Extinction

Bio-Booster Armor Guyver is Copyrighted to Yoshiki Takaya and Tokuma Shoten Publishing Co in Japan and is trade marked to VIZ Communications Inc.. I am using the characters and ideas without permission but am not making any money from this. This fictional work does belong to me.

Special Note: In advance, thank you to Kyheena for responding to my request and for your permission. Your presence is forthcoming in Chapter VIII so for now please enjoy. ^_^

* * *

The Conquered  
By Jade Tatsu  
VI - Extinction

* * *

The Second Betrayal was the deciding factor in the fight to keep the Advents from the Earth.

And in the aftermath of it, even though the Advents would never formally know of the decision, it was made that we had lost. Or if we hadn't of lost just then, we were going to, we were on that path and there was nothing we could do to get off it.

Heh! I bet you thought I'd say we'd decided to fight to the death. /That/ decision, at least for me, wasn't even one that I needed to think about. I will die a thousand, a million times over before I ever, /ever/ become a Zoanoid. /That/ part of my /human/ heritage is something I reject utterly.

Reality sucks sometimes and this time was one of them. Guyver Units, Zoanoids, Zoalords, Chronos, Alkanphel, X-day, Agito, God's Ascension and years of Rebellion followed by desperate months of Resistance, they'd all driven reality down my throat. When you look at my life like that, it seems as if I haven't had a moment of peace. It's been one long war but there have been moments of peace, or tenderness interspersed with it. I'm not telling this history to be maudlin but there are times when it seems that the past will over take me.

But the Second Betrayal and the events after it are still one of the darkest times in my life, in the life of Earth. You wouldn't think that anything could top the slaughter that had heralded the Advent's arrival but while this didn't involve killing the admission of defeat, the utter sense of hopelessness we felt was worst than dying. It was the right decision to make but it was the hardest thing we had ever done as either Rebellion or Resistance. Decisions are made quickly sometimes and this is one of those. It was made during the meeting that was called in the aftermath of the Second Betrayal.

I'm sure historians will look back on this decision and wonder how it ever came to be. Even with the Resistance's pragmatic view on reality it was something that was a step beyond logic, beyond what we had even known. Keep in mind that the generation that was fighting now had seen genetic engineering develop overnight from infancy - the exchanging of one viral gene with another - to complete human reconstruction, had seen the rulers of Earth change forcibly four times if you include the Advents, and had seen space develop from something we yearned for into a place that harboured the most bitter enemies and had changed life into the most basic struggle of survival of the fittest. These are not little changes for the human psyche to come to terms with, they are events, developments that had formerly occurred over generations, with each successive generation accepting as normal what their parents only considered fantasy. But all that change, this time, had been forced on to one generation.

The plan that came forth now was that fantasy, was that step into science fiction that before I knew about Chronos, before I knew about anything, when I was just a normal high school student is something I would never even have considered. It was something my brother wouldn't even have conceived of but it was the plan that came forward now, at the time when we desperate. Looking at it one way, the plan is a tribute to humanities ability to adjust, evolve, change and accept. Natsuki, Hayami and Samual are the one's who suggested it and even now I am in awe of their ability to even conceive it. There were of course a few practical additions made but on the whole, it is their plan, their foresight that saved us.

And it all came from that one meeting.

* * *

The room was packed. Although it still couldn't be called a room. The light was still provided by simple bulbs hung from the rock above, and the cables still looped around stelegnites and the electricity still provided by well insulated generators. While it couldn't be called a room, and while it was roughly finished it was safe and that was the most important thing for the moment.

Mizuki leaned back in her chair. She was one of the few who ranked a chair but then with all the survivors gathered there were a lot of people around to hear the news. The other Rebel Leaders were similarly seated as were the former Emperor and Empress and the Zoalord Mirabilis. The only person who was missing was Kiara but she and her troops were on a long distance sortie and there had been no way to get them back in time. It was hot but no one was complaining. Being hot was the least of their problems.

For the moment everyone was talking quietly amongst themselves as they waited for the last few people to arrive. Finally Aptom and Sho walked in together, nodding at Tetsuro to indicate that their perimeter checks were complete. As Tetsuro rose, clearing his throat to bring quiet so that the meeting could begin, Aptom took the final chair while Sho wove his way through the gathered people to stand behind Mizuki, placing one hand lightly on her shoulder. The gestured earnt a couple of soft smiles from people throughout the room but no comment was made.

Tetsuro looked around before he began. He didn't meet the eyes of many people in the room but everyone knew how important this meeting was. By general acclamation Tetsuro would run the meeting. While he was a 'Rebel' both Chronos and Agito agreed that he was fair. Besides which, the only other person not closely associated with any group was Fukamachi but he really didn't know everyone well enough Chair the Resistance's meetings. "I'm sure you have all heard the news about Chronos' Zoalords but I will recap. There is nothing worse than rumour and innuendo clouding the issues.

"To put it briefly, two days ago, while on their way to aid Merrimu Settlement both Guyver's were ambushed by five Zoalords. The Leader of this force was Zektoll, who we believe has been further enhanced by the Advents. The other four were formerly the Chronos Zoalords Caerleon, Bun Hiyern, Amniculus and De Galenos," Tetsuro paused allowing the information to sink in. It had been decided in an earlier, more senior meeting that the Remover wouldn't be mentioned now. While it was something that concerned them all Sho and Agito had had the over riding vote.

With a slight smile Tetsuro continued. "As you can see, both Guyver's escaped unscathed and the Zoalord De Galenos was killed."

A small cheer echoed through the room but everyone quickly sobered. While the death of any enemy was something to be celebrated, the fact that they were here meant that there was something else going on. "It is a miscalculation that I am sure the Advents are even now regretting but it still leaves five Chronos Zoalords who are now under their sway and I am sure that everyone here knows how dangerous a situation that is."

There were nods all round and a couple of people looked with a new sense of trepidation at Mirabilis. Tetsuro didn't fail to notice the nervous glances and with a slightly apologetic tone he indicated towards Imakarum. "We do not believe that they went willingly but to explain further, I would invite Zoalord Mirabilis to take the stand."

Imakarum nodded at Tetsuro as he stood and looked around. There was a slight smile gracing his handsome features but when he began to speak his voice was suitably grave. For this meeting he had removed his sunglasses and the black wrap frames sat on the table before him. "As Segawa has indicated my former colleagues did not go willingly to the Advents however they had no choice." He looked around again. The tension in the room had not lessened and it was with a slightly mocking smile that he continued. "I will explain and in that explanation is the reason I am still here."

"Lord Alkanphel was the first Zoalord created by the Advents. He was created to lead the whole of humanity, the entire Zoanoid army in their interstellar battles but such a task is simply too large for a single being to undertake." Mirabilis spoke softly as he outlined what amounted to the early history of humanity and even though it was the past, many people perked up at his words. Alkanphel had been defeated but there was still a great deal of interest in him and with the Advents on Earth there was interest in their earlier activities on the planet.

"In order to aide Lord Alkanphel in his task of directing the Zoanoid troops the Advents gave him the ability to create eleven other Zoalords. In this way they could spread successfully throughout the galaxy. However, before the creation of any lesser Zoalords an event occurred and that event was known as Human Guyver Activation. For those of you who have studied the history of guyvers, this one was Guyver 0. He was the first human to ever use a Guyver unit and needless to say the Advents were not happy when one of their experiments broke free of their mind control.

"After proving that it was an extremely strong battle creature, the Advents did, through Lord Alkanphel succeed in destroying that first human Guyver." Mirabilis skipped over most of the details. The incident was important but the details were just that, extraneous information that had little or no bearing on the present. Besides, those who needed to know, already did. "It should have ended there but it didn't. When presented with the 'rebellion' of one of their creatures the Advents saw the rebellion of all their creations.

"And so it was that they abandoned this planet, leaving Lord Alkanphel, Zoanoids and unchanged humans to fend for themselves. Human society evolved and Chronos existed within it with Lord Alkanphel watching over what remained of the Advent technology. The Advents spent millions of years on this planet. They took the primitive life that was evolving here and hastened its evolution. If left alone, it's possible humanity would have evolved but not for several billion years. I say this only to illustrate this point. The Advents left one and a half to two million years ago. Considering they spent at least one hundred million years developing their experiments, the time they have been absent is not significant. It is as if a scientist has gone to fetch a cup of coffee while in the middle of an experiment."

There was a murmur throughout the room. Imakarum was causally rattling off numbers of years that for humans were difficult to contemplate. Oh, you could see history, could understand that in geological time, and in the time of the Universe, a million years was less than the blink of an eye but as for accepting, as for seeing that something could endure for that long... It was exceedingly difficult. If a human could live to one hundred, then a million years was ten thousand life times, was approximately thirty thousand generations. No one, immortal or not could conceive that. Finally most people in the room gave up struggling with the concept, settling instead for the idea that the Advents had been on Earth a long time ago and now they had returned. Vague, wishy-washy, with no numbers attached, and far, far easier to consider.

A half smile flickered across Mirabilis' face when he realised the position most had taken. He understood the time because he had shared Lord Alkanphel's memories. He knew what it was like to exist for thousands of years, waiting, watching, eternally patient and occasionally interfering. He looked towards Fukamachi and Makishima. Assuming nothing happened, it was a reality they would soon have to accept.

"However before they left they crippled Lord Alkanphel and in leaving him here they betrayed him. Whatever loyalty Lord Alkanphel once felt for them was lost and since the day they left he planned for their return. Chronos, as you are aware, was an organisation of soldiers and this was for a distinct purpose. Despite whatever you have been told, it is possible to produce Zoanoids who's abilities lie in other area. Lord Alkanphel needed a fighting force and he needed, as the Advent's had planned, a total of twelve Zoalords, including himself, so he was not interested in creating those other types of Zoanoids.

"The Zoalords Lord Alkanphel created were different from the one's the Advents would have had him create. Twelve Zoalords spaced throughout the word, twelve crystals implanted within their bodies, twelve resonances mingling with each other to create a barrier. You have to understand that the number twelve was vitally important. Twelve crystals, twelve resonances. /That/ is what was meant to be. Lord Alkanphel was going to fight. The very fact that there were twelve would create a barrier against the genetic and mental capabilities of the Advents and keep Chronos Zoanoids free within their own minds."

There was a murmur throughout the room. Chronos had been planning for this? Alkanphel had been going to fight? The news was nothing that had been expected although Sho, Agito, Shizu, Tetsuro and Mizuki remained quiet. Having battled Chronos from the beginning it was something that had been illuded to but never openly stated. X-day had always been only their first goal, their first step to prepare the world for the fight against Humanities creators.

Before accusations and questions could be directed to Makishima - about whether he knew of their intentions, if he had known of the Advents return and how he had planned to fight, even though the answers were obvious by his presence in the room - Mirabilis continued. "Unfortunately, in the battle against Chronos four Zoalords and Lord Alkanphel lost their lives and the remaining seven, including myself are incapable of producing an effective barrier."

"Then how are you ..."

"Incapable..."

"Quiet please!" Tetsuro stood, calling for calm and silence in the room so that Imakarum could continue. He could feel that there was still a little more he had to say.

Slowly the room fell silent and all eyes turned expectantly to Mirabilis. He smiled again and this time the mocking in his eyes was directed outward. "Thank you," he said softly. "While incapable of producing a full barrier we were capable of producing a partial barrier which I believe lasted until a week or so ago. As a result six Zoalords are now bound to Chronos and one has since been destroyed." He smirked this time as he looked around the room. He could feel the emotions that were filtering through the room and the growing belief that a traitor was sitting before them, just waiting for the opportunity to slaughter them all. "/I/ am still here," he began again, and if anything the gaze of the room focused even more intensely on him at his words. "Because I am not the twelfth Zoalord. I am the /Thirteenth./"

While the room had been hanging on his every word an instant ago, now it was positively breathless and not a single sound could be heard as everyone waited for the Zoalord to continue. In fact, the only people who weren't shell shocked were those who had started the battle against Chronos. It seemed Murakami/Mirabilis had never made his past public, so only those who had lived through it knew, until now. "Some of you know about Reichemann Gyro. He was the Twelfth Zoalord but he was destroyed before X-day."

Most people shifted their gazed to the two Guyvers but both Sho and Makishima looked back blandly as if saying 'Come on... The destruction of a Zoalord creates a lot of damage... We would have made sure it was public before X-day.'

Mirabilis sensed the question. Humans were so easy to read. "Lord Alkanphel destroyed him for insubordination." The smarter people nodded at his words. Alkanphel destroyed Gyro and then created Mirabilis to take his place but a few people were still watching the Guyvers and could see in Sho a sadness when he looked at Mirabilis and they could tell that there was more here than the Zoalord had told.

"It happened at Mount Minakami and for those of you who know what happened, you probably know why but you do not know how close it was." He paused meeting the eyes of Mizuki, Sho, Makishima, Tetsuro and risking a glance at Aptom before he continued, staring at the now blank briefing board. "You know what happened but if Gyro had had less pride and had bowed down to Lord Alkanphel, surrendering the artefact, he would have been forgiven and accepted back into the fold. Lord Alkanphel absolutely /had/ to have twelve Zoalords to created that barrier."

Sho shook his head. "It wouldn't have happened," he said softly. "Never. Gyro would never swallow his pride. The instant Alkanphel appeared spelled more that just Gyro's doom, Murakami."

Beside him Makishima slowly nodded his agreement. "Gyro wouldn't have known how to back down, Mirabilis," he added in his deep voice, partially to give his agreement to Guyver I's assessment but also to cover Sho's unfortunate use of names.

The Zoalord looked curiously as Fukamachi but said nothing. He knew that that had been his name when he had been a far different person and he knew that that name was what Fukamachi had known him as but it had been a /very/ long time since someone had called him that. Even the Segawa's called him Imakarum Mirabilis although their tone's were sad when they spoke to him.

Sho turned to Makishima, ignoring the attention he was drawing to himself. "No, Agito. I'm not going to call him that. His name is Murakami Masaki and /that/ is how I will always know him."

Before Agito could respond, Mirabilis replied. "You know of course, Fukamachi, that Murakami is dead?"

Sho rubbed his abdomen, feeling the scars he had not yet allowed his unit to heal. For those who knew of his wounds the gesture was not an empty one. "Not to me, you're not. Not to me," he said with quiet force.

"Hmm..." The Zoalord examined Fukamachi for an instant, as if trying to stare into his soul. After a moment he shrugged. "It's your choice but I am now and have been since Gyro's destruction, Imakarum Mirabilis."

Sho didn't respond but simply looked at him quietly. Mizuki raised one hand tentatively, placing it over Sho's on her shoulder.

Mirabilis was silent for a few moments before he began again. "As I have said, I am the thirteenth Zoalord and unlike all the others, I was permanently linked to Lord Alkanphel. I felt his pain when Makishima killed the other Zoalords and I felt his pain when he was destroyed. I felt everything and it is because of that that I am still myself. I am still Imakarum Mirabilis, not some mindless slave now awaiting the Advent's orders. I have a piece of Lord Alkanphel within me. The others do too, their Zoalord Crystals came from Lord Alkanphel but he completely detached them from his body. My one, even though he no longer exists is still a part of him and so it is possible for me to create a small barrier, that is centred upon me and that enables me to keep myself free from the Advents."

Around the room there were nods of understanding and the tension dropped noticeably. It didn't vanish. There were few in the room who could completely trust the word of a Zoalord but the explanation was plausible, especially to those who had known Alkanphel.

"Heh!" Aptom's eyes were strangely bright. "So what does it feel like to have death inside you?" He asked with a grin that showed his pointed teeth.

"I could ask you the same," Mirabilis responded without the slightest trace of annoyance or anger.

"Hehehaha! You could!" Aptom seemed delighted about something but after a moment he sobered. "Perhaps that's why I can't hear the Advents," he mused. "There's too many other voices in there."

"Perhaps," Tetsuro spoke looking significantly between the two of them. The Resistance didn't have time for the two of them to sit there subtlety insulting each other. "But you, like the rest of the Chronos Zoanoids will be reprocessed to replace all genetic loyalty coding with an identification signature."

"Humph! I don't have Chronos coding within me."

"We know." It was Sho who spoke for all the 'old gang.' "You're a Lost Number so the coding doesn't affect you but it's still there, Aptom. Besides, with the number of 'reprocessings' you've been through, one more is hardly going to make much of a difference."

"Humph!" Aptom rolled his eyes but remained silent.

"Thank you." Tetsuro nodded towards the Zoanoid before looking around, assessing the mood. It had lightened considerably since Mirabilis had begun talking but it was still serious. Their situation was dire and while the Zoalord was not a threat that still left six Zoalords serving the Advents. "The problem isn't really those Zoalord's who were formally Chronos', but rather Zektoll and the Advents."

From around the room there was a general questioning rumble but from the leaders there was slow understanding nods.

"What do you mean?"

Makishima rolled his eyes, a small sneer on his lips but he responded in a voice that seemed to hold infinite patience. Shizu and Mizuki shared a quick glance both women aware of how close Agito was to loosing his temper. He had never suffered idiots well. "Chronos Zoalords are that by virtue of the Zoalord Crystal implanted in their bodies. Zektoll is a Zoalord but he does not have a crystal. The Advents made him into one without giving him that distinction and if they can make a Zoanoid into a Zoalord what's to stop them giving every Zoanoid they make the powers of a Zoalord?"

A fearful hush pervaded the room at his words.

"The point is," Sho began with a look at Makishima, clearly telling him to calm down. "They haven't done it yet but it's probably only a matter of time and even if we reprocess every Zoanoid here into their ultimate form we couldn't fight them all."

"Why don't you say it clearly Sho?" Natsuki questioned. "We're losing. Even if it's not at this moment, we are losing. We keep losing those places that we consider safe so it's only a matter of time..."

"That Natsuki, is the core of the problem," Tetsuro spoke again in a sombre tone and his words were meet with a ghostly silence.

"So..." It was Hayami. " We need to gain more places that are safe - places that are beyond the Advents."

"Beyond..? I'm not sure I'm willing to take that step just yet."

Hayami grinned at Samual's jibe. The man knew the plan but his words served to ease the tension in the room. "Beyond," the Ice Zoanoid confirmed, "as well you know Samual, does not have to be that world. As long as it's outside the Advent's range then it will be safe."

"Stop playing, you two," Natsuki snapped. "This is serious." She paused looking around the room before continuing. "The point is," she began again, looking mainly at the old crowd. "We've got a plan but while we have the plan we don't have the materials to make it work."

"What's its use then?" The scorn was evident in the voice but the speaker did not come forth.

Natsuki, Hayami and Samual all nodded but it was Samual who responded to the comment. "That's a fair question. We don't have the materials but they are not impossible to get."

The speculation that met his words was silenced by Tetsuro "/QUIET!/" His eyes flashed dangerously.

"Thank you," he said into the sudden respectful air. "Why don't you lay out your plan completely and then we can see what to do clearly. After all, this is meant to be an information and planning meeting. Please - Samual, Natsuki, Hayami - continue."

Natsuki looked with slight amazement at Tetsuro but after a moment she flashed him a brilliant smile and began to outline the plan. "As has been stated the main problem we are having is that we keep losing those places that are safe. But if we can secure a place beyond the Advents then we will have solved our major problem."

"However, as the losses of the past month have shown us, there is no safe place on Earth," Hayami took up the narrative. "So our proposal is to find a safe place that isn't on Earth."

"Merrimu Planet, actually," Samual broke in. "It's an Earth like Planet that lies between Taurus' horns. We believe it would be suitable for settlement and no alien activity has been noted in the quadrant."

Tetsuro looked at Samual from over the steeple his fingers had made. "That is interesting Samual. Very interesting indeed."

Samual looked for moment dumbfounded before he grinned in understanding. "Opps."

Agito held his head in his hands. "You were chosen because you were open Samual but I didn't think you were that open," he growled.

"Heh!" Tetsuro couldn't contain the small laugh but before things could deteriorate he continued. "Ma, ma, it would have come out eventually, Agito, Samual."

"It was only meant to come out with a final strike."

"/Anyway,/" Natsuki broke in forcefully, "Planet Merrimu has an Earth like atmosphere and it's about the same age as Earth. We aren't sure whether it has life on it but it is capable of supporting life as we know it and as Samual has said, it is away from any previously noted alien activity, so therefore we hope that it is away from the Advents. We do have a couple of fall back planet's in the event that Merrimu is populated but we don't believe they would be as favourable."

"As we said before, we don't have the materials. We don't have the ships with which to begin a migration with and I doubt we will ever have enough to mass transport all the surviving humans."

"So you propose we draw lots..?" The question held a note of outrage.

"/No!/ What we propose is that we hold a shuttle service. Remember also, if we go ahead with this every ship must slip between the Advent blockade. It's not going to be easy but if we shuttle those people and settlements we believe are at the most risk, and protect others until we are ready to move them, then reduce the amount of ground we have to protect and we reduce the numbers that could possibly be lost if the worse happens."

"I see," Tetsuro nodded. "It's got possibilities."

"The biggest problem is the lack of initial ships to start with. Agito," Hayami turned towards the Emperor. "All the Ark's got destroyed, didn't they?"

Agito nodded. "The wrecks are scattered around the planet, and there is even a couple on the moon." His voice was disgusted. "But we could use some of the wrecks as the base for new ships. If they got reinforced they should be structurally sound."

"We have ships."

"The point is though, we know how to build them. Wha...?"

"We have ships."

"Fukamachi! What the hell do you mean?"

Everyone in the room looked at Sho strangely and Mizuki's eyes held more than a cursory worry.

"We have ships," he repeated for the third time. "We can build more Arks, and we are going to have to but initially we are going to need a few ships to scout out Merrimu and prepare it for settlement. The last thing you want, is to arrive at Merrimu with settlers to find that it is not suitable and then have to move on."

Makishima closed his eyes with an expression of long suffering patience. It was something that didn't particularly suit him. "Fukamachi, you mentioned ships. Before we go anywhere we need to know about those ships you mentioned earlier."

Sho turned towards Agito with a puzzled expression. "You mean you can't sense them? The Advent ships."

"I can sense them, they are in space above us. They are grounded taking on Zoanoids."

"Not those one's. There was one in Arizona, and one in Mount Minakami. They are the ships that got left behind. There are two others. There is one in Australia - I think it's under that big rock they used to advertise."

"Ayres Rock, Sho, Uluru," Mizuki informed him with a soft smile.

"That's the one. And there is one... hmm... I think it's in Siberia. I'm not to good with geography in that region. I can find it when I get closer."

"How do you know about them?"

"What do you mean?"

"Fukamachi, those ships have been there for centuries. Chronos didn't find them even with all the searching they did, the Advents haven't contacted them and I know you haven't had time to search for them, so how do you know about them?" The question came from Mirabilis who like Agito was looking at Sho strangely, as if he couldn't quite believe what he was hearing.

"How do I know?" Sho returned the question. "They told me," he said matter-of-factly. "When I woke up, they woke, although they woke partially because of me and partially because of the approaching Advents. But they exist, they are awake and they don't want to go back to their Masters. All they need is a pilot and they will help us."

"Well that makes things simple then," Natsuki spoke before either Makishima or Mirabilis could further confuse the issue. "The first wave is space capable troops who will do the initial settlement of the land, followed by the settlers when the first new Ark ships are built."

"Why space capable troops?"

"Just in case the ships are attacked by the Advents. Although we will be using Advent ships there is a possibility that they will discover them and we already know that in ship to ship combat we lose but with ship to ship combat, aided by Zoanoids we may have a chance."

"That still doesn't solve all our problems," Agito seemed to have recovered from his fit of pique. "It's still only a short term approach, that is of course, unless you want to abandon the Earth forever..?"

A rather flabbergasted silence meet his words. This was obviously an implication that hadn't dawned on many yet.

"I for one don't. I have too much invested in this planet to just give it up. So, not only do we need to resettle somewhere but we will need allies who will help us fight against the Advents." He paused for a moment reflecting. "It shouldn't be that hard to find allies. There are lots of aliens out there and they can't all be Advents. Besides which, the Advents have at least one enemy, which is why they have returned. We could always offer our services to them. After all, /they/ have just been hit with Zoanoids and we know how to fight them."

Hayami nodded. "And it would give us an opportunity to show them that Humans aren't just the Advent's slaves."

"I think we are getting a bit far a field here." Tetsuro once again took control of the meeting. "First we have to decide if we are going to follow the plan or not. So does any one else have an alternative or an idea that they would like to put forward?"

The few low whispers filled the room but no one spoke up.

"Do we need to vote, or do we accept this as the way we are to move forward."

The was a general murmur of ascent throughout the cave but even though everything seemed fine, Tetsuro was a stickler for formality and after he had looked around, he leant forward, resting his chin in his hands. "Are there /any/ objections?" It was an important question. In an organisation that ran mostly on trust, with leaders chosen because their people trusted them, any objection, no matter how small had to be voiced and dealt with before it festered into betrayal.

There was a low murmur but no objections were raised. When it became clear that no one was going to speak, Agito began. "We will build more ships then but for the beginning I would suggest that the Advent ships that Fukamachi has mentioned leave first, to begin initial colonisation of Planet Merrimu, or in the event that Merrimu is unsuitable, move to one of the back up planet's and pass the message back to earth. When the initial colonisation is complete those ships will leave Merrimu to search for allies. Only warriors should be on that mission to fight in the event that allies can't be found and the Advents attack. Also, once that mission is under way, those employed should not return to Merrimu until they have found allies or in an extreme emergency to avoid bringing notice to the Planet.

"Once Allies have been secured, and if the new citizens of Planet Merrimu indicate they are willing, the retaking of Earth could be accomplished, or further attacks on the Advent's launched."

"It's a good plan but some of us need to stay here to organise those who are left, and to keep the shuttle schedule," Natsuki said in a considering voice.

"No," Maxwell objected. "Only one of us should stay. That way if the worst happens on Earth, the Advents won't have captured many who know the truth."

There were slow understanding nods from around the room and after a few moments people began looking at each other as they realised their path had been decided upon.

* * *

In the end, the meeting didn't conclude for quite some time. There were endless details to be worked out but eventually everything was decided. Because Kiara wasn't there, not everything could be decided but as much as possible was determined. Maxwell would be the only leader to stay behind but he said quite clearly and emphatically that if he was ever captured then they should show him no mercy, indeed, the mercy would be from the act of killing him.

Natsuki, Samual and Hayami would travel to Planet Merrimu and once there they would begin the settlement process. Myself, Sho, Agito and his wife Shizu, my brother, Aptom and Mirabilis, as those most experienced in fighting, and as those who represented the widest selection of what was left of humanity would seek out allies to help in the fight against the Advents.

Kiara would have her choice of options, though it was hoped that she too would remain on Earth. While it was agreed that it was the safest course of action was to have most of the leaders leave Earth, it did leave Maxwell with a terrible responsibility to be borne alone. It was something that he could handle but it was still a lot to be handled alone.

We did not know it then but Kiara's choice had already been made and her choice was the Third Betrayal. It wasn't revealed until the ships were ready to leave Earth and that delay is what saved everyone.

* * *

To Be Continued...

Next chapter - Kiara confronts her fellow Resistance fighters receiving a less than warm welcome and revealing some of the Advent abilities and plans. Could Humans and Advents work together and if they can, who must be sacrificed to seal their allegiance?

Jade Tatsu


	7. Chapter VII Zoalord Kiara

Bio-Booster Armor Guyver is Copyrighted to Yoshiki Takaya and Tokuma Shoten Publishing Co in Japan and is trade marked to VIZ Communications Inc.. I am using the characters and ideas without permission but am not making any money from this. This fictional work does belong to me.

XXGUYVERXXGUYVERXX

The Conquered  
By Jade Tatsu  
VII - Zoalord Kiara

XXGUYVERXXGUYVERXX

The Third Betrayal...

I am still not convinced that Kiara knew what she was doing. I do know she didn't want it to end the way it did but with a lack of other evidence I must conclude that she was overwhelmed and if that was the case then I cannot blame her. She had fought against Chronos, she had fought against the Olympiad and she had fought against the Advents. Like the rest of us she had seen so much loss, that I think it finally over took her. Perhaps if we had watched closer, we could have supported her better but that is something I can not be sure about now and it is something that is pure speculation. In the end, it doesn't matter, what happened, happened and history will record what it will.

But before that, there was something on a more personal note that was becoming problematical. While Sho and I had both agreed that we still wanted to be together, his forced absence had caused a distance between us. I suppose it was inevitable but it was still difficult. There is one instance that perfectly illustrates this but it also shows that we were willing to work on it.

XXGUYVERXXGUYVERXX

"How do you manage to do these things to yourself Sho?" Mizuki questioned quietly as she dabbed at his arm with antiseptic.

"Yeah," Samual grinned his agreement. "You don't get a scratch in battle but as soon as you get back to the base, it's injury city for you."

"Heh!" Sho shrugged, glancing briefly at Samual before looking back to Mizuki. "Perhaps I just like the personal attention from /my/ doctor."

Even Samual noticed as Mizuki stiffened but even though Sho turned to her with a concerned questioning look her cold expression did not change. Finally Sho shifted his question to Samual but the man simply indicated that he couldn't be the one to answer before he excused himself.

"Mi... Mizuki?" Sho questioned the quiet when they were alone.

"Sho," Mizuki responded but her voice seemed strained. She took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm sorry... It's not your fault."

"It /is,/" Sho shook his head, taking her hand so that she couldn't continue treating him and had to answer him. "I said something, didn't I? Tell me please, what was it?"

"It's nothing Sho. It really shouldn't concern me."

"But it does. I have been... away when I should have been there for you, when I should have been fighting. If I had of been stronger, the Olympiad would never have been and that is something I can not atone for, /ever./ But, Mizuki, that doesn't mean I don't intend to try. I can only imagine how hard the years have been and while no time has passed for me, it has for you, so I know you are not the woman I remember but you are the woman I love, so nothing I say should upset you. Tell me, what was it?"

Mizuki closed her eyes for a moment. "Sho," she began, placing her spare hand on his head, gently stroking his hair. "Time has passed and while that has meant I have changed, you are still the man I wish to spend my life with so you cannot upset me greatly."

"Don't lie to me," Sho snapped somewhat more harshly than he intended but he softened his voice as he continued. "I said something, something that you associate with the passage of time. Something perhaps I cannot have known but something I feel I should have known."

"Sho..." Mizuki paused. "All right, I'll tell you but remember this is something you could not have known, no matter what expectations you may have of yourself. And Sho, as you have said, you have not been here for several years, so even if you think you should know something, that is only something /you/ think. It is /not/ something the rest of us think."

She took a deep breath before continuing. "Beloved, you are right though, it was something you said and it's such a silly little thing that I shouldn't be upset over it at all."

"But you are," Sho said as he gently raised one hand to her face. "You are upset and I am sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's yet another thing that can be attributed to Chronos. It was the word 'Doctor.' While it is an accurate description of my skills, it is a word that is too much associated with what Chronos did. 'Doctor' Valkus is a prime example. A meddler who did not know when to stop interfering with human genetics."

Sho looked at Mizuki, unsure of what he was feeling. He could still see the girl he loved but the woman who was speaking now was someone new. After a moment he smiled gently. Nothing had changed really, Mizuki had grown while he hadn't been there so the gradual changes were to him very sudden. //I'll just have to grow to meet her,// he decided silently, feeling a rush of gratitude that even after all this time she wanted to stay with him. He wasn't sure how he would have survived in this world if she had moved on.

"While I have had medical training the word we use now is Healer. I am a Healer Sho, I am not a Doctor because what I do is to treat and cure injuries and illnesses. Because of world history though, I /do/ have a speciality in battle injuries and field medicine. For us now, the word Doctor is more associated with meddling, giving 'treatment' to those who aren't sick and who don't need it. Even those now who are still developing Zoanoid forms and who run the processing units are referred to as Professors. Actually, that's what Tetsuro is but then, could you expect anything less?"

Sho nodded slowly. It wasn't such a small distinction as she had inferred. It was something rather important but it was something he would have to consider in private. For now though, there was something more important to be attended to. "I see, well then... Perhaps I like the personal attention from my Healer!"

Mizuki flashed him a brilliant smile and the tension between them vanished as if it had never been there. "Better... But remember for the future, I specialise in battle wounds, not in accidental injuries!"

"Yes!"

"Sho," Mizuki said as she returned to dressing his wound. It wasn't that bad. It was a clean wound but it was deep. The result of a slip with a container he had been helping to shift. He could have called his unit to heal it but since that caused a distinct energy pulse, it was safer to have any wound treated in a more conventional way.

"What is it?"

"Do you... Do you feel safe with Agito?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's not... I know he's not going to attack you. He can't if he wants to have any hope of surviving but do you feel safe with him piloting one of the Advent ships?"

"Aa..." Sho considered for a moment. It wasn't a question that could be shrugged off as a matter of necessity. It was something she deserved a true and honest answer for. "I would like to say that there is no choice and leave it at that but that is not a fair answer. To answer though, yes, I do feel safe with him piloting. A part of it is that there is /no/ choice but a part of it is that while I know he has done some terrible things, at heart Agito has been trying to do what he thinks is right."

He held up his hands to forestall the objections he could see in her. "Granted, his view differs greatly from most other peoples but from what you have told me, the Olympiad was just, wasn't it?"

Mizuki didn't like to agree but if she was fair, then it was quite true, the Olympiad had been just.

"Given that, then he's not..." Sho paused, laughing weakly. "It really is laughable for me to be saying this, but then he's not truly a bad person, just misguided but considering that his guides were Chronos, then it's understandable. So Mizuki, yes, I feel safe with him piloting. He isn't going to deviate from the plan, although I get the feeling, he doesn't want to spend a lot of time on Merrimu. I think he is the most eager to find new allies. Besides which Aptom and Tetsuro are going with him. They should be more than capable of handling any difficulties that arise."

XXGUYVERXXGUYVERXX

And as it turned out, Tetsuro and Aptom were more than capable, mostly because after the initial launch there were very few difficulties.. But I am not yet up to that history and what happened before we left Earth is still important.

After the meeting, in which retreat to Planet Merrimu was decided upon, there was a month or so in which we prepared. The wrecked Arks were secured and many of them were found to be useable with only relatively minor repairs. In the end about eight were salvaged, with pieces scavenged from several more. Eight ships and two ancient Advent ships against the universe. It sounds absurd but that's what it was. Ten ships. Ten ships to alter the fate of humanity and while we did not know it then, two of those ships held the keys to the universe's destiny.

The two Advent ships couldn't hold that many troops but the eight rebuilt Arks could transport about two thousand humans each, in very close quarters and the round trip would take about two weeks. Sixteen thousand saved every two weeks. It's not a lot but it was enough, barely, to ensure adequate genetic diversity to allow the continuation of the human race without needing to mingle with the Zoanoids created by the Advents.

The most sickening aspect of the whole situation was the numbers. Six billion humans were reduced to two billion when the Advents arrived. That number was further reduced to one billion with further fighting. There were several failed nuclear strikes and many humans who preferred to die rather than become slaves so I do not know how many of those strikes were genuine attacks and how many were mass suicides. Of those one billion we believe the Advents transported five hundred million to other parts of the universe. The others were scattered around the globe slowly being captured and shipped off. The Resistance had direct contact with about fifty million but were only in a position to save approximately five hundred thousand, at the most. Sickening... The number of lives lost and the numbers we could not save.

In the end the Advents shipped about six hundred and fifty million Zoanoids off Earth and of them there were eight non-Chronos Zoalords. Of the Advent soldiers the final count has about one hundred million, including three of the new Zoalords killed by the Tekki or their operatives but that still leaves the bulk of 'humanity' scattered throughout the universe. Remember that Zoanoids were the last stand for the Advents against their enemy so they were shipping about 1.2 million humans a day from earth. The interstellar war was huge and that was something we never really saw from Earth. It was something we saw later but even then we were involved with the upper echelons, with the commanders and so while there were only a few of us Resistance fighters we did have a large impact on the outcome but that came later.

I find it ironic now though. Humans, Zoanoids are still scattered across the universe, thanks to the Advents. Of any race in existence now, humans are the one least tied to their home world, we are the race with one of the best chances of surviving anything. Don't get me wrong, nothing and no one is threatening Earth or humanity at the moment but in the event that anything does, then it's going to be very hard for them to chase down every pocket of humanity. And we owe it all to the Advents.

Enough of side notes that have no bearing on the history I am about to tell though.

In the final month before we left Earth, the Advents hit us harder than ever before. It was like they knew we were planning something. They did know but that was not something we discovered until the Third Betrayal was revealed.

XXGUYVERXXGUYVERXX

Sho looked up at the ship. Despite the relative lack of time that had passed for him he had forgotten how /big/ they were. Although despite its size, it would still only be capable of transporting five hundred troops and about 100 tonnes of equipment, enough to do the initial settlement of Merrimu. But first he had to convince the ship that they weren't the enemy, just as Agito was no doubt convincing his ship now.

Agito looked up at the ship with an air of calm that hid the rather deep feeling of uncertainty that was plaguing him. Fukamachi had explained what it was like to become the ship and he had every confidence in his ability to do it but it was still something he wasn't looking forward to. It was a quasi loss of self and he had never liked situations where he wasn't in complete control, even though, technically this time he would be in more control than he had even been before.

Shizu stepped up behind him, placing one hand on his arm with an unspoken question.

He turned to her with a soft smile, an expression he reserved for her only. "It will be all right. Wait here until I go into the ship. Once I have joined with it, I'll open the pathways in and you can start loading everything. Remember," with that word he turned to Aptom. "Don't try to force your way into any where that isn't open. I've probably left it that way for a reason."

"Heh! Planning a bit far ahead, aren't you Emperor?" The rather harsh denouncement startled them all.

"Kiara," Tetsuro began stepping towards her. "Why aren't you at the base?"

"/DOWN!/"

The warning came just in time and Aptom threw Tetsuro to the ground as an energy bolt passed through the space he had been in.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Agito responded as he called his unit.

Tetsuro rose after Aptom had changed into his sleek black battle form and after quickly assessing the situation he hurried Shizu away to the relative safety of the retreating troops. Agito and Aptom were going to have to deal with this and questions would just have to come later. Of course, with what he was seeing, questions were rather easily answered.

Kiara had gone to the Advents.

But even as Agito jumped to meet her charge, Tetsuro shook his head. It wasn't that simple. Things were never that simple. What did they know? How much had she told them? Was Sho even now fighting his own Zoalord? Tetsuro frowned as he focused his thoughts, trying to remember which meetings Kiara had attended over the last month, what information she had. It was a rather refreshing surprise when he concluded that the answer was not much. For the past month Kiara had been absent from many planning meetings. The reason for this was obvious now but it did mean that while she might know the overall plan she didn't know many of the details. And that was perhaps all they could ask for.

Agito ducked under a slash from Kiara, countering with a spinning swept at her legs. Kiara jumped easily but Agito hadn't finished, and kept turning as he rose, adding velocity and vicious strength to the roundhouse kick that the new Zoalord managed to block at the expense of balance. As she stumbled a black whip fastened wrapped itself around her waist and Kiara screamed as a million volts flooded her system.

After a moment Aptom drew back. The woman was an Advent made Zoalord and while the charge was painful it was unlikely to do any lasting damage. And from the way Makishima was shifting his weight it was obvious he wanted to speak to her before they went any further.

The two sides faced off, each examining the other. While Kiara had been instrumental in the Rebellion against the Olympiad she hadn't had much opportunity to study the Guyver Unit and the information she did possess seemed very inadequate now that she was facing the reality.

"Why don't you call the Giga Unit, Emperor?" She taunted.

"Not necessary," Agito responded with a quiet air of assurance. The woman's Zoalord form was interesting but it didn't feel as overwhelmingly powerful as Chronos' forms or even as Zektoll's. There was something missing. The form was well muscled and sleek and she was now coloured a soft pleasing blue with darker highlights. Her hands now sported claws and there were several small globes about her body that he assumed were senses or would allow the discharge of energy. She almost looked like Alkanphel without the spines and with a feminine cast but the power was nothing like it should be.

Kiara shrugged at the insult allowing that to be her response even though her insides were twisting at the implied suggestion of weakness. "Or are you afraid I'll 'remove' it?"

Makishima cocked his head slightly. "You don't have the equipment," he concluded after a few moments of close examination. "And while I am sure you are very strong against other Zoanoids, I do believe your new masters have underestimated the Guyver Unit."

For an instant she faltered and while the expression was gone as fast as it had appeared it was enough for Makishima to assume a superior air. "I will not be defeated!" She snapped in response.

"Heh!" Aptom drawled. "Say that often enough and you might actually believe it."

"So what are you here to do?" Agito asked, ignoring Aptom. The Zoanoid would be useful but it was unlikely that he could take the new Zoalord on by himself. Unless he wanted to absorb her he probably wasn't powerful enough to actually fight one on one but as back up he would be adequate.

"I'm here to stop you Emperor," she responded.

"Oh, so who's stopping Fukamachi?" Beneath the Guyver Armor Agito smirked. So far Guyver I had been silent, in fact the little he could feel from the other Guyver was that everything was running as smoothly as could be expected. They would be taking off just as soon as they had all their supplies loaded.

"The Advents have a different policy for him. I would be grateful if I were you Emperor, yours is the easier path and death shall be quick."

"Humph!" Agito shrugged. "One more question, Kiara, before we begin. How much do they know?"

It was Kiara's turn to be nonchalant. "Wonder." With her word she jumped, bringing both arms forward to shoot energy at the Emperor.

Agito danced sideways easily avoiding the strike before he too leapt into the sky. With the ship so close he was going to have to finish this quickly so that it wouldn't be damaged and because he couldn't risk letting loose with a blast from the MegaSmasher, that meant closing with her. He flicked a couple of smaller blasts at her while he dodged the energy she kept sending his way. Aptom was slowly circling into a position to flank her but was more or less keeping himself in a safe position, ready to attack when an opening presented itself. Beneath his armor, Agito narrowed his eyes as he darted forward, sonic blades activated and swinging in for a slash across her abdomen. Kiara ducked backwards but meet the follow up slash with claws of her own.

"You're good, Emperor."

"Better than you," Agito responded as he fired the Head beam near point blank into her chest. She gasped as she staggered backwards, directly into the line of Aptom's fire.

//Something's wrong...// Makishima shook his head slowly. It was too easy. Even taking into account that Kiara herself was not usually a front line fighter, they were scoring hits upon her far too easily. And then there was the problem of her presence. Zoalords had a particular feel, a prickling on his skin. Gyro and Valkus both caused it, Alkanphel had made his entire body tremble, Imakarum made him feel it now and even Zektoll touched those senses but the woman was barely registering. Perhaps the quiet assurance he had shown earlier was closer to the truth than the bravado he thought it was.

"Achoff..." Kiara spat blood as she looked back at Makishima, her eyes burning. "Took you long enough to notice."

"It just makes this easier," Agito stated, raising one hand and firing a gravity globe at her.

"Ughh..." Kiara's smile was wane as she continued to glare at the Emperor. "You don't seem to sure about that."

"What are babbling about?" Aptom interrupted.

"You would be best served by thinking about the situation, Aptom," the Zoalord began coldly. "Or else you might find the truth too late." With lightning speed a tendril snapped out from her body to wrap itself around one of the black Zoanoids arms before it began to sink into his body.

"What the..?" Aptom started before he realised the truth. A look of concentration came to his posture but after a moment he stopped and with a desperate swing slashed at his confined arm. With obvious pain but grim determination he raised his free hand again, once more slashing at his infected appendage. With a final spray of blood Aptom jumped back, breathing heavily.

Kiara retracted her tendril, bringing the now severed limb with in and with a look of satisfaction adsorbed the flesh. After a moment, there was no distortion of her form and the wounds that had been inflicted had healed. She licked her lips slowly, flexing her claws. "You /do/ have an interesting blend there," she commented, looking briefly at Aptom who was nursing the remains of his arm before turning back to Makishima.

He looked at her with the slightest traces of uncertainty although his posture remained confident. "You're not...?" he began as his unit informed him that Tetsuro and Shizu were peaking up from cover to observe the developments.

"I'm not," Kiara confirmed, relaxing now that Makishima was talking again. "I'm not what you would call a traditional Zoalord because I am more like Aptom."

"Stronger it would seem," Agito commented, more for the effect he knew the implications would have on the black Zoanoid who was reforming his arm.

Kiara shook her head. "No... Now is not the time for that," she said softly. "I am not really stronger than Aptom because our abilities are different. I absorb, he incorporates but that is not why I am here."

Aptom rose, whipping his tentacles with an audible hum to hover level with the other combatants, forming a triangle. The information she had just given him was useful and made her a far less desirable target. It also explained why he hadn't been able to take over her body, even though she had just incorporated his arm but in hindsight of a few moments he had no desire to lose his ability to split himself, it was a far to useful survival skill for him to give up.

"So why are you here?"

"I am..." Kiara swallowed hard. "I am here to offer you an alternative."

Makishima remained silent although that was reaction enough.

"The Advents aren't the darkness. They are not what you think Makishima. You see only the destruction, you do not see the creation, you don't see everything and you don't know what they are fighting. You don't know how close the universe stands to the brink of destruction."

"Ho..? I've heard this theory before but I'll humour you. So what are they fighting?"

"The Tekki."

"Tek...ki?"

"An enemy they created but did not create, one that claims to protect the future by destroying the present. I have seen them, the Advent's showed me the destruction that is the Tekki and I know that /we/, humans, Zoanoids are all that is holding the line. We aren't their last hope, Makishima, we are their /only/ hope. So that's why there is an alternative."

"So what's this alternative?" Aptom growled with a note in his voice that said he had heard it all before and held the grim belief that any alternative would not include him.

"You can join them. You can /all/ join them, as allies not as slaves. It's taken them a while Makishima but they do know how powerful you are and really that's the only reason they are offering this, because destroying you would almost be like destroying the Tekki."

"So what would it involve?" Agito questioned, while waving one hand at the black Zoanoid, telling him to remain calm. He had learnt that when a proposition was made you should listen to it fully even if it wasn't something you were planning on accepting. The proposition itself allowed you to gather information and this proposal would offer some interesting insights into the Advents.

"Ah... Ever the trusting one," Kiara seemed to smile. "You will have to help them fight. You know how effective Zoanoids are against regular soldiers and while the Tekki have what we would equate to regular soldiers, they themselves are not. But they are like Chronos, a few exceptionally strong beings ordering the rest. At least that's what they think..."

"What else?" Agito asked the question without emotion. There was something she was hanging back on, something that she felt would doom the entire bargain.

"Communicators. Like I am you must be linked to them. It is a small organic device that you may examine at your leisure if you agree to this to be certain that it is not a controlling device. That way your strengths can be integrated into the fighting forces. When the battle is over and the Tekki are gone, it can be removed and the Advents will leave Earth, this time to truly never return. They do not care what happens to the planet that is both their greatest success and greatest failure."

"What happens to the Zoanoids they have shipped off Earth already? Do they return?" The Emperor feigned continuing interest. The Communicators she spoke of were one thing but there was still something else.

"Some of them will return, some of them will remain. I wouldn't worry Emperor, there will be enough of a population left and those that remain will breed. I'm sure you will have all the subjects you want soon enough."

"Ho..." A small smile tugged around the corners of Agito's mouth as he uttered the syllable and if Shizu had been able to see it she would have known that now her husband was at his most dangerous. "Fair enough," The Black Guyver mused. "But what of the Guyver Units? After all, I possess the unit that they never wanted in our species hands."

"You already know the truth of the unit, Emperor, so you know just how far your invincibility extends." Kiara sighed. Everything was going to have to revealed before he would give his answer. "It is not a problem, Makishima. The Advents will no longer try to remove it from you."

"They don't expect me to survive the Tekki," Agito stated coldly before he laughed at the way she flinched. "Well, that we will see about. My enemies will not kill me, their's will fare no differently. One more thing though, 'mine is the easier path and death shall be quick,' huh? So what of Fukamachi?"

"What of him?" Kiara returned the challenge.

"You speak a lot of deals but you have said nothing of him, and he is the one who worries the Advents now, isn't he?" Aptom took up the thread of Agito's questioning flexing his claws absently.

"He is..." Kiara paused. "He is a problem," she said finally. "He is... He is too powerful."

"He is no more powerful than me."

"You would like to believe that, wouldn't you?" Kiara shook her head. "It doesn't matter," she continued before Agito could respond. "For the past month they have been considering this but they are adamant on this one thing, he must be destroyed."

"He's just a child."

"Perhaps. You are powerful Makishima but it was /his/ will that made the Giga Unit. You may make one in the future but he had done it now and while you are capable of using it, you cannot deny that the Advent technology responds to him. So, my Masters regard him as they regarded Guyver 0, too dangerous to allow to exist."

"Hm..." Makishima made sure his voice held a note of speculation. So that was what she had been holding back. Fukamachi had to die. That was all well and good to say but much harder to do in reality. He wondered if they knew how hard it would be or if they knew a way to do it. Apart from that small detail it wasn't such a bad deal. They got rid of their enemies, he got his Empire back and got rid of the one small weakness that had remained hanging over his head. But there were two small problems: one, he wanted more than his Empire, he had never intended to remain on Earth and two, he had no way to trust them. "Who kills him?"

"You're taking this better than I thought you would."

"Who kills him?" Agito questioned again, even as he saw Aptom stiffen at the implications. It appeared the black Zoanoid would protect Guyver I, if nothing more than for the opportunity to kill him himself.

"Fukamachi? It will have to be a collaborative effort but they believe poisoning the body combined with removing the unit will result in his death..."

"Heh!" Agito held back further laughter. They just didn't understand. "Poison the body? The Rebellion tried to poison me and I do assure you I did ingest, breath and was injected with all the poison attempts they made. Poison doesn't work on me and it will not work on him. If that's the proposal then you are talking about an all out battle, one that I am sure can't be won. Why do you think I had him frozen?" He looked back at the Zoalord. "That is not the point though, I do know how to deal with him but I don't want to deal with him for them." He held up one hand, curling his fingers. "Tell you Masters, this is the hand which holds this world and this is the hand that will rip it away from them. I am Zeus and I will sit upon this worlds throne."

"Is that your answer?" She asked closing her eyes.

Makishima said nothing as he fell into a battle stance, guarding himself against both Aptom and Kiara. The black Zoanoid was stupid enough to try to take him on, even now.

"Makishima..." Aptom growled before he turned his attention to Kiara. "Fukamachi won't fall to you again."

"I am..." Kiara began softly, opening her eyes and looking back at them with a peculiar sad smile. "I am disappointed. I was expecting more from you Emperor." She too fell into her battle stance, flexing her claws.

It was over even before it had begun, Agito moved like the lightning his namesake threw. Kiara didn't try to raise a defence as his blades cris-crossed her body and only coughed, spitting blood in the aftermath. "As I said, I was expecting more from you Emperor," she said into the shocked silence that followed as she fell to the ground. Cautiously Agito and Aptom followed, landing lightly beside her.

Kiara looked up at them, "I told you," she coughed, "I'm not a traditional Zoalord, I'm something different so parts of my mind are my own."

"How much do they know?" Makishima asked with an uncharacteristic note of kindness in his voice.

"Not much," she whispered, watching her blood stain the ground red. "It... It didn't feel right to tell them and to be truthful... they didn't ask. They... They care about Sho, Emperor. The care about the Giga Unit. Apart..." Kiara gasped as a spasm shook her body. "...apart from... that ... abhoration, they care /only/ about the Tekki..."

Kiara sighed. Time was almost up, she could feel it but as Agito knew she had been holding back and had questioned to find what it was, there was one more thing she had to know. "Emperor...?"

"What is it?"

"Will you... /can/ you free this world?" Her voice was less than a whisper.

Beneath his armor Makishima clenched his jaw. "I am Zeus."

"Heh... You are Zeus?" Kiara's form melted back into that of a human who's face bore a mocking smile. "Zeus is a child to the world of the Advents. You had better grow up Emperor or you will find yourself facing the same choice I was..."

XXGUYVERXXGUYVERXX

As quietly as that, it ended, although that is a bit of a misnomer since I am informed that Makishima was in a bad mood for quite some time after Kiara's death. His mood was enough to restore Aptoms.

As I said before though, because of the way she died, I am sure that she did not know what she was doing but even saying that she at least had the courage to take the consequences. With Kiara gone, Agito quickly merged with the ancient Advent ship and the supplies for the trip to Merrimu were loaded. There was no other incident and Agito rendevued with Sho in space and together they ran the gauntlet of the Advents.

It was far easier than we suspected I think because Advent activity at the time meant that there was a lot of traffic around Earth and we just fitted in with it. When our ships broke away from the convoy they had joined it was merely assumed that they were taking their troops to their designated destination and no questions were asked. The Advents have a communal mind but that is only when they are gathered together. Once orders have been passed they tend not to discuss it further. It was a blessing we weren't counting on but one we took full advantage of. And it was something the ships making the circuit from Earth to Merrimu took advantage of as well.

I do not remember much of the trip to Merrimu because on the ships that were left behind we discovered the keys to the Universe. The Advents had discovered that their basic unit on their newly created weapon was something they couldn't control and they had feared what a more advanced unit might become and so they had left the Earth, removing all the units but Chronos had discovered three advanced units and we had now discovered six more, three on each ship.

It was inevitable of course that we would activate them and after that the journey was forgotten.

When we reached Merrimu the planet was easily taken. There was no intelligent life on it and so we were free to settle as we chose. Word was sent back to Earth and the convoys began leaving while those of us who could left to discover the universe.

And of course, I can say this now, the universe discovered us.

To be Continued...

XXGUYVERXXGUYVERXX

Next Chapter - Who activated what Guyver Unit and who will now go forth to discover the Universe? What does the Universe hold for our Heroes and why can't they remember the trip to Merrimu?

Jade Tatsu


	8. Interlude I Ying Needs Yang

Bio-Booster Armor Guyver is Copyrighted to Yoshiki Takaya and Tokuma Shoten Publishing Co in Japan and is trade marked to VIZ Communications Inc.. I am using the characters and ideas without permission but am not making any money from this. This fictional work does belong to me.

XXGUYVERXXGUYVERXX

A note for what follows, think of each new line and each new starting position on the line as a new voice. So what follows is a group discussion.

XXGUYVERXXGUYVERXX

The Conquered  
By Jade Tatsu  
Interlude I - Ying Needs Yang

XXGUYVERXXGUYVERXX

Finally

Our consciousness is whole

So now we must make the choice

Who will be the Council and who will be greater than all

Wait! Not yet

There is something that needs to be attended to

One has evolved

That's not the case

So what is the truth?

I have not evolved

But you have the power

My host

Your host?

I did not evolve, it was my host's desire

Their desire, their power?

His will alone called forth the advanced form

His will

A Resistor

Only when our desires clash

A Resistor

You chose a Resistor for your host?

The entire race is that way

Advent made?

The ones they fear

You did not evolve?

I have been holding back

We both have been holding back

They are that powerful

The species

Yes, their species as a whole

It wouldn't have mattered which one we joined with

Are they all Resistors?

Mine is not

Good

Yours could be

Are they strong enough to be the Council?

Easily

All of them

That would be too many

They are all strong enough

It's still too many

If we don't they are going to reach that point anyway

They don't all have to be the Council

Some will be the Powers

Not the Resistors

Resistors can't hold that power

If they do not hold it then who will?

Mine

Mine

Mine

Mine

Thirty-one

The One above all others, the Council and the Powers

Yes, thirty-one

There are others we know of

That makes the total count

So how many of the new will be the Council?

They will all have to be something, they are too powerful to ignore

Half

Four of them

Spread throughout the whole

That would be the best way to split their power

What of the others?

One must be Tekki

One of all must be Tekki, we know that

But both powers must have two

The Tekki are warriors, they must have two

The others require no great specialization

Then we know where their power lies

That is Eight positions decided

One Healer remains and the Powers must chose as they see fit

Who could be the Council?

Mine

Mine

Mine

Mine

Yours?

It is what I am

Objections

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

So who will now be the one?

Mine

NO, NOT A RESISTOR

He is the closest to it

A Resistor cannot hold that power

Who will then?

Mine

Mine

Mine

Mine

One who is equivalent to the Tekki

One who is so subservient that the power would rest here

One who would never know of their power

One who could never use the power

Mine would use it but only when it was necessary

A Resistor cannot be allowed to hold that power

One who has killed us would not hesitate to do it again

Precisely ... but only if necessary

A Resistor

They can be guided

Then give the power to the Tekki

You would destroy the universe?

It's better than giving it to yours

We don't really have a choice

There is only one who can wield that power

Mine

Yes

Then give it to me

NO, NOT A RESISTOR

The Tekki then?

The Tekki does not have that power

I know and they consider such power a mistake

They could be right

I won't let them be right. As I said, he can be guided

And you will guide him

All my existence

You love him

We all love them

They are our chosen, they are our masters, they are our beloved

There was no choice

As there is none now

The power will rest within him

I will guide him

Then the power is yours

The power has never been mine, it has always been his

Do we tell them?

There will be no need for ours, they are going where the power will be needed or they will die

Then the decision has been made

He will be the One

The Nine will form the Council

And the Twenty-One will be the Powers

Our consciousness is whole

XXGUYVERXXGUYVERXX

To Be Continued...

Well believe it on not, that was an important part and if you didn't understand it or know who was talking it will become clear in time. Or why don't you tell me who you think was talking. ^_^

Jade Tatsu


	9. Chapter VIII Language

Bio-Booster Armor Guyver is Copyrighted to Yoshiki Takaya and Tokuma Shoten Publishing Co in Japan and is trademarked to VIZ Communications Inc.. I am using the characters and ideas without permission but am not making any money from this. This fictional work does belong to me.

-g-u-y-v-e-r-

Text Key

: : Telepathic Conversation  
% % Language in an Alien Tongue  
# # Discussion that can be heard but not understood

-g-u-y-v-e-r-

Authors Note: A million thank yous to Kyheena for the information. Your further thank you's are contained within this chapter in the Empire that bears your name. I hope you enjoy.

-g-u-y-v-e-r-

The Conquered  
By Jade Tatsu  
VIII - Language

-g-u-y-v-e-r-

Apart from the activation of the newly discovered Guyver Units the trip to Merrimu was uneventful. We slipped in with the Advent traffic around Earth and once we had left Sol System we slipped away, heading towards Taurus' Tail. Once it was established that there was no one following the course heading was swung back around to Taurus' Horns and Planet Merrimu. Thankfully the space capable troops weren't called for. I'm not saying that we didn't lose people and that there weren't any close calls, it's just that on the initial run, there were no problems. The problems were to emerge later and that is when I shall detail them.

You are aware that the Advents could make Zoanoids for many different purposes but that they chose to make predominantly soldiers. The same thing applies to their Guyver Units. Although with the Guyver Units the balance of 'types' made is more even. That was something we could only assume until it was confirmed later. To make it short, Sho and Agito have Units that are specialised to war, they are warriors and that is why their weapons are so overwhelming. The Guyver Units on the other ships were specialised towards Healing and for General Usage, although that is a bit vague and further investigation has shown that it's more towards Construction or Creation. It is difficult to classify it because they have been taken in so many directions.

Aptom, Tetsuro, Natsuki, Shizu, Hayami and myself all became Guyvers. A Unit was offered to Imakarum but he declined saying that it was Gyro's ambition to be a Zoalord Guyver, not his. As always Mirabilis had his own ambitions. And here is an appropriate place to clarify some theory.

Before Chronos came to power, it was the theory that if a Zoanoid or Zoalord were to merge with a Guyver Unit then they would become a 'Super Being.' I can only surmise that this belief was something formulated by the Advents when they saw how powerful the Guyver Unit made their base creation. It turned out to be a false belief. What actually happens is that they become a Guyver and in Aptom's case he has some very unusual abilities but they are no more powerful than another Guyver. Tetsuro developed a new theory to explain it based on bioenergy, or the energy of life.

Guyver units convert bioenergy into other forms of energy. The Zoanoid transformation does the exact same thing. Life itself has infinite energy but the energy that can be harnessed by a single being is finite. And while it is true that each being can harness different amounts, the amount really doesn't vary that much from person to person. What does vary is the efficiency with which the energy is used. A Zoanoid has about the same bioenergy as a Zoalord, it's just that a Zoalord's form uses that energy in a far more efficient manner and so they seem more powerful. It's a little bit more complex than this but for my purpose it's accurate enough. A Guyver Unit is just more efficient again and the Gigantic Unit, well that just introduces a new dimension into the equation, so I'll ignore it for now.

Basically both the Guyver Unit and the Zoanoid transformation draw their power from an individuals limited supply of bioenergy. So when a Zoanoid becomes a Guyver they have reduced the amount of free bioenergy that the Unit can operate from. Of course they have their Zoanoid powers but the Guyver's powers are weaker because the energy base is smaller, so in all, while their powers are different they are at about the same power level as a normal Guyver. When they Bio-boost without their Zoanoid transformation then they don't have access to their Zoanoid powers and the Guyver powers are stronger.

Life is infinite but personal energy is limited. It's as simple as that. Once it is used in one thing it cannot be used in something else so a Zoanoid Guyver is only more powerful than a Guyver if the base individual can harness more life energy. And that's it. The Gigantic Unit changes the matter somewhat but then it introduces a new way to harness life energy and that isn't what is of concern here.

Of the new Guyvers, Natsuki and Hayami opted to stay on Merrimu. Actually Natsuki chose to participate in the Shuttling Service and Hayami was compelled to stay on the planet because of his abilities. Merrimu was a nice planet but as we discovered it could have very rapid temperature fluctuations. Hayami took it upon himself to try to dampen them and it was a task that took his full strength. Rodriguez also stayed on Merrimu. Being the respected fighter that he was, he stayed to lead the battle that would ensue if they were discovered and Samual also stayed. That left the 'Old Gang' to discover the Universe.

-g-u-y-v-e-r-

"Natsuki," There was an unusual note in Tetsuro's voice. "Are you sure you are going to be fine?"

"Geez Segawa, you'd think I'd never left home, the way you're talking!"

Tetsuro flushed, the colour staining his cheeks as he vainly tried to think of something appropriate to say. "It's dangerous, Natsuki. It's not Earth, I know but there is no back up and I'm..." he trailed off suddenly, realising what he had been about to reveal.

"...worried?..." Natsuki whispered into his ear.

Tetsuro nodded mutely and Natsuki smiled at him. They had said their private goodbyes earlier but she still thought it was cute the way, even after all these years, he could still blush at the smallest things. "We'll be fine, although I will be doing the Shuttle Run. Don't worry though, just bring back lots of Allies to take down the Advents with."

"Shu... Shuttle Run?" The colour drained from Tetsuro's face as he considered the implications.

"Of course! It's my plan so I should take the risks."

"Don't worry, Segawa," Samual broke in. "It will be fine. As Natsuki just said, you make sure you bring lots of Allies."

"Are you going to do the Shuttle Run?" Shizu asked.

"No... Earth is my home. I have no desire to see it and leave again so for the moment, I will make this my home and endure until the day we can return to Earth forever."

"A fine sentiment," Rodriguez said without a trace of mockery in his voice.

"Don't worry Samual, we'll find lots," Mizuki said with smile. "You'll be back on Earth before you know it."

"I hope so," Samual responded with a sad smile. He was already homesick despite the fact that this plan had been partly his.

"Trust them Samual," Hayami said to him. "You are looking at the people who can make the impossible possible. The Advents won't know what hit them when they are finished."

"I know."

"We'd better go," Agito's voice came from one of the Advent Ships and at his words a doorway opened in the vessel.

"Where are we going?" Sho's voice came from the second ship as he followed suit, opening the pathway to the interior for his passengers.

"Double blind," was all the response Makishima gave.

"Alright," Natsuki said understandingly. "Get going, where ever it is that you will go! We'll see you soon."

"Aa... Soon."

-g-u-y-v-e-r-

The two Advent ships paused on the threshold of space, orbiting Merrimu as they took their bearings. "Okay, Agito, where did you want to go?" Sho asked through the ship to ship link that had been established on their first journey.

"Orion," came Makishima's terse reply. Something was upsetting him. "We monitored the most Alien activity in that area."

"Understood, Fukamachi out." Sho closed the link knowingly. Something was upsetting Agito, and it was probably him so the man was unlikely to want to discuss the problem with the probable cause.

In the privacy of the control room Shizu looked up at her husband. "Agito, what's the matter?"

Makishima set the Advent ship on it's path before he looked down at her. He couldn't disengage himself from the ship, someone had to be a pilot always but once the destination was set he could spread his attention. "It's Fukamachi," he said coldly.

Shizu frowned before she called her Guyver unit and rose to hover next to him. "I don't understand."

"He's still..." Makishima sighed before switching to their Guyver link to continue the conversation. :He's still too open.:

:He's still a child..?: Shizu questioned, guessing what his original words would have been.

:_Yes_!: Agito agreed savagely with her. :He still is lost in a dream world. He does not see the truths of the Universe. He is still the insufferable brat that fought Chronos who believes good will triumph merely because it is good.:

:He has changed,: Shizu ventured softly. She knew what Agito meant and while Fukamachi was all that had just been inferred, he had matured somewhat.

:I make allowances. I know he didn't see the years of Rebellion but he has seen the Advents. Surely that would be enough to make anyone grow up but no... I still feel at his core a reluctance to fight. He doesn't want to fight but he is not willing to let those of us who will do so without hindrance... How long is it going to take for him to see the truth? Or if he won't see that, how long is it going to take for him to learn to take some precautions?:

:Agito,: Shizu said gently, reaching out to run one hand over her husband's armor. :He will never be like you. You know that. He never knew what he was getting into. And that hope, that belief that good would win was all that got him through it. He has changed though. He probably never be a realist but he _is_ seeing the realities. Think of what he has named his ship.:

:_Mirai_.:

:Yes, '_Mirai_ _- Future_.' Idealistic as Sho may still be, that is where he is looking. He will get there, the path will be different from yours but he will fight to get there. He will carve his future as he sees fit so he will fight when necessary. You don't need to worry about that. Sho will fight to regain Earth and I think you will be surprised at how fierce he will be, how much blood he's willing to go through for it. You, Beloved are a realist, you saw the necessity to leave but for him necessity it might have been but it was the gravest insult. And he will not rest until he feels he has had justice for it.:

:Shizu...: Agito sighed as he reached out to embrace her, the gesture one he only dared because they were alone. :I hope you are right. This is not going to be a battle where anyone can be weak.:

:He won't be. The biggest problem will be after, Zeus, when the Olympiad is to be re-established.:

"Heh!" Makishima laughed and the unexpected response startled Shizu. "I told Kiara I know how to deal with him, and I do. I will not be able to trap him again that way but that was merely my preferred option, I have others. He will be dealt with when the time comes."

"You see, Beloved, you have already dealt with the situation."

-g-u-y-v-e-r-

"Sho!"

"Fukamachi!"

"Huh... Oh yes, Mizuki, Aptom?" Sho looked around to the two who had called for him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yep... I'm just scanning the area for any activity."

"But we're not at Orion yet."

"That doesn't mean we can't find something before we get there. Even if I find Advents, then at least we know where some of them are. That's possibly our biggest problem. We only know that the Advents are on Earth. We don't know where else they are. For all we know Orion is their main base of operations and we are just haplessly flying to them."

"I don't..." Mizuki began. "I talked to Samual before we left. He said that Agito's research into Aliens in space while superficial, was good enough to determine that Orion wasn't only Advents."

"Great..." Aptom growled. "Sounds like the usual level of 'intelligence' one has come to expect from the Emperor. We could be flying into a battle between them and the Tekki."

Sho laughed. "Possibly but at least that would give us a chance to show the Tekki that not all humans are bad."

"One light point in an otherwise gloomy day."

"Aptom!"

"What?"

"That wasn't called for."

"Perhaps but you weren't there," the black Zoanoid responded, finally approaching the subject that had been on his mind since leaving Earth.

"Where?"

"You didn't see him fight Kiara."

"Oh..." Sho said with a curious lilt. "What was it?"

"You don't seem surprised."

"You're talking about Agito. When he wants something he doesn't give it up easily. And he wanted Earth badly."

Aptom nodded, closing his eyes briefly. If Fukamachi already suspected then that would make his job easier. "He still wants Earth and he is still prepared to go through you to get it."

"The situation has changed."

"Not in any way he doesn't think he can't handle. I quote 'I do know how to deal with him' - him being you Fukamachi - 'but I do not want to deal with him for them.'"

"That's not all that got said, is it?" Sho asked soberly.

"No..." Aptom sighed. "Kiara was there to offer us a deal."

"Why hasn't Agito told us of this?" Mizuki asked.

"Since he rejected it, he probably doesn't think it was important enough to bring to everyone's attention."

"What was the deal? I take it we all would have rejected it, but he still should have told us. After all, we don't need the Advents throwing it in our faces later."

"It was to join them. Not as Zoanoids but as you are. Join them to help fight against the Tekki. Of course though there were a couple of catches. The first one was the installation of Communicators. I can only assume that they would have tied us into their group mind."

"And the other?" Sho asked expecting the worst.

"You." Aptom replied simply. "Congratulations Fukamachi," he elaborated, "the Advents regard you as an equal threat to the Tekki," Aptom bowed mockingly.

"I fail to see the humour in the situation," Mizuki snapped. "My Brother was with you, why hasn't he told us about this?"

"He knows something was discussed, he doesn't know what though. And even if he's guessed what, he doesn't know the details. He was too busy doing the sensible thing. But I was there and I know how easily Agito would have sold you out if he thought it could get him what he wants."

"So why didn't he?"

"You're taking this very well."

"I'm not exactly in a position to do something about it now," Sho said, indicating to the beam of light he was suspended in. "Besides which," he added tiredly. "Even if I don't want it to, it's something that has been in the back of my mind since we left Earth. What happens when we get back? Everything has changed from what we know, and I can't help but think on one level, that it would be better if, after we free Earth, we don't go back."

"Are you sure?"

"No. As I said, it's just something I have been considering but it's not something that has been decided. Anyway, why didn't Agito accept the deal?"

"Couple of reasons, I think." Aptom began after looking at Sho strangely. "One, it tied him to Earth. The Advents agree to leave Earth but I got the very strong impression that they wanted Space."

"Agito built all those Arks. He wasn't planning to stay on Earth," Mizuki interjected.

"I know but that's just one reason. Another is that the Advents weren't expecting him to survive any conflict with the Tekki. I don't know what the Tekki are but the Advents really believe they are powerful and the third was that he didn't believe they could get rid of you. If they thought they could, they wouldn't have bothered negotiating."

"Interesting," Sho said slowly. "From what you've just said, perhaps we too need to be careful of the Tekki."

"Perhaps."

"Sho..." Mizuki said, distress evident in her tone. "What about Makishima?"

"What about him? Mizuki, he is of concern, yes but I told you before he's not really a bad person and for the moment he isn't going to try anything until we get everything under control. He won't try anything until _everything_ - Advent or Tekki - is settled."

"I know, it's just the fact that he will try something..."

:It will be okay,: Sho send privately to Mizuki. :He won't get me again.: He was happy to see the traces of worry ease in her face before he focused his attention back towards Aptom. "I do wonder though, Aptom, why are you so concerned?"

"Me?" Aptom growled, looking mildly surprised. "Your head belongs to me! I'm not about to let anyone get there first. It doesn't matter who. Mizuki will remember this and you should know this - I hate you because you killed my companions. I _am_ going to kill you, one day I will drive my claws through your heart, Fukamachi but like Makishima I will do so only when things have stabilised so until then, I take solace in knowing that your existence knaws at Agito."

"My dearest Enemy?"

"Something like that."

Beneath his armor Sho smiled. The black Zoanoid would work it out in time but a Guyver could not lie to a Guyver.

-g-u-y-v-e-r-

:There! Quadrant three seven.: All the Guyvers heard it as Mizuki spotted several alien ships. Currently she and Shizu were piloting the Advent ships. It was something they had all taken turns at doing during the trip to Orion.

:Perfect!: Agito grinned as he saw the situation. It looked like several small alien ships were being ambushed by space capable Zoanoids and they weren't handling the Advent made troops well. :Fukamachi, let's go!:

:Hold the ships here. You should be out of range.:

-g-u-y-v-e-r-

%"What are these things?"%

%"They're the Advent's new soldiers."%

%"So why are they fighting us? We're not the Tekki."%

%"We're the next best thing. Just fight. The Kyheena Empire Royal Guards aren't going down easy!"%

%"Commander, we've got incoming!"%

%"More Advents?"% The Kyheenan Commander snarled.

%"I don't think so, they're coming in on a different heading and they're coming in too fast. Two signals, too small to be ships... Wait... I'm getting a transmission from them!"%

%"On speakers!"%

#"Zoanoids! Prepare to be exterminated!"#

The Kyheenan Commander blinked, allowing all his eyelids to close as he considered the situation. Whatever language it was, it was nothing he'd ever heard. %"Computers got a translation?"% He questioned his bridge staff but from the way they were frantically entering data into their stations he doubted it was anything the computer could translate either.

%"Wait, Commander. The Advent's are responding!"%

Sure enough they were. On the tactical display screen the dots that were the Advent troops were breaking off and moving towards the new comers, arranging themselves like two arrowheads, a formation which would allow them to meet the brunt of the attack and converge.

%"Concentrate our fire now on those Advents who have remained around our ship and start bringing our wounded aboard. This is an opportunity that is too good to pass up, whatever it is. Continue monitoring for transmissions though."%

#"You're good on land, Guyvers but this our territory. You've come to your own grave."#'

#"Thirty seconds Fukamachi,"# Agito instructed as he veered towards one group.

#"Okay,"# Sho agreed looking towards the other. He had never seen space capable Zoanoids before. Oh, they had been with them on the trip to Merrimu but their abilities had not been called for and on land that particular Zoaform wasn't very effective. They almost looked like giant insects. Their bodies had a smooth and tough exoskeleton protecting them against the vacuum of space but they could survive having that pierced, since like an insect their bodies were segmented and they simply sealed off the damaged area. More than that though, they were dense, weighing far more than the average Zoanoid and that density allowed them, in space to generate their own tiny gravitational forces.

Beneath his armor Sho smiled. The Aliens had taken to attacking the few remaining Zoanoids with a new vigour and appeared to be equal to the task. It was the numbers which had been hindering them but that wasn't reassuring. The numbers had been about one to one and now they were about one to ten, Aliens favour. It appeared Zoanoids were about as effective against Aliens as they were against regular humans. He looked to the group approaching him. There were about twenty.

_No problems._ The thought was one he never would have had years ago but he knew now, exactly what he was capable of. Sho fired his Head Beam, three of them were down before he even meet their initial charge and then with a flickering liquid motion, his sonic blades flashed, cutting through the others as he almost appeared to be dancing through them.

%"By the Emperor..."%

The Kyheenan's froze, feeling icy tendrils of fear snake their way through their bodies coming to rest in a cold knot of discomfort in their guts, at the destruction they were witnessing.

%"This can't be happening..."%

But it was and all their sensors were showing the same thing. The Advents were being slaughtered with a casual ease that almost defied description.

:Fukamachi, spare that one!:

Instead of swinging with the intention of taking the Zoanoids head, Sho swung, pulling his slash in but extending his leg in a roundhouse kick that caught the Zoanoid squarely on their chest, damaging but not killing.

#"Good,"# Makishima said as he came up alongside Fukamachi, extending a gravity globe around the three of them so they could talk. #"You can't win against us, Zoanoid. Your masters know that but before you die, I want you to tell me something."#

#"I'll tell you nothing!"#

%"What are they doing?"% The question came from several points on the bridge as the initial shock wore off.

%"They're doing what I'd be doing, if I was in that situation, questioning a captive for information,"% the Kyheenan Commander snapped. %"Full alert still, the target just changed."%

In the gravity sphere Sho looked over as the Alien weapons shifted targets but after a quick inspection from his Unit he dismissed it. They weren't powerful enough to bother him. Makishima was shaking his head. Why did all captives say that? The Rebellion captives said the same thing to him but he always got what he wanted from them, why should an Advent Zoanoid be any different?

#"You are going to tell me what I want to know. One way, or another."#

#"Why should I, Emperor?"# The Zoanoid spat. #"Why should I have any loyalty to the God who failed to protect his worshippers, who didn't even try to stop the Advents?"#

%"Commander, we could leave?"% Tactical Officer Paos'ya xa Kyheen offered up a different course of action, feeling the tension as the whole crew waited for the hammer to fall.

%"We can't, there's still an Advent ship out there,"% the Commander dismissed the suggestion. %"Besides which, do you want to risk angering them?"% He gestured towards the screen showing the two newcomers questioning one of the Advent Troops. %"What if they don't want us to go just yet? We wait for them to leave, approach us or fight. And anyway, we still have wounded out there."%

Sho looked carefully at Agito. His reaction to that comment would be telling but Makishima continued as if nothing was amiss and after a moment Sho nodded to himself. There wasn't a lot Agito could say to that and whatever he felt personally about it, it was something he was keeping to himself.

#"That is not the question here. One way or another, you are going to tell me, Zoanoid."#

#"You can't force me."#

#"Are you sure about that?"#

#"What?"#

:Think Fukamachi! I ruled Earth when the fighting forces were Zoanoids. I might be stronger than them but that's no reason for them to obey me. I simply had myself implanted with a Zoalords genetic superiority to ensure that when I will it, they _have_ to obey me.:

:Clever.:

:Rudimentary.: Makishima dismissed the matter but beneath his armor he was secretly pleased. The fact that he could control Zoanoids wasn't well known and while Fukamachi had been surprised he had accepted the explanation without bringing further idiotic questions. Perhaps the case wasn't as hopeless as he thought.

#"You _can't_ force me, Guyver!"#

#"He can't, I can,"# Agito responded to the Zoanoids continued resistance. He reached his hand forward and placed it on the Zoanoids forehead as his control medallion glowed. But it didn't glow the white of a Guyver but instead glowed red. He was using powers the Guyver Unit had no control over and it didn't like it. #"One thing, I only want to know one thing because I know that's all a drone like you will know. Where was your destination?"#

#"Ugh... This... isn't possible..."#

#"It is,"# Makishima growled. #"Now tell me, where is your destination?"#

#"... Sco...scorpion... the scorpion's tail..."#

#"Ho... And what's there?"#

#"...te... tekki..."#

Agito pulled back seeming almost to smile. #"Thank you,"# he said, letting the gravity barrier fade as he stepped back. :Well Fukamachi, he's all yours.:

It took the Zoanoid an instant to recover and Sho almost sighed when it growled and swung it's claws at Agito's back. Going into space hadn't improved their intelligence at all. It achieved nothing because he was already swinging his sonic blade through it's body. Like all other Zoanoids it's body disintegrated upon death. :Now to deal with the ship. MegaSmashers?:

:Yes, you see it?:

:From the start.:

:Fire.:

%"Now what?"%

%"No idea Commander. There's nothing on our sensors in that..."%

In the distance there was a flash, followed by a larger explosion.

%"That was..."%

%"I'd hazard a guess that that was the Advent ship that was transporting their Troops but I don't really think that's of concern now,"% the Kyheenan Commander's attention was still on the new comers who had now turned towards their ship. He knew with grim certainty that if they were attacked there was absolutely nothing they could do. If they could destroy Advents that easily then Kyheenan technology probably didn't even register.

%"We should have run while we had the chance."%

%"I don't think that would have helped."%

%"Commander, what should we do?"% The field Captain asked for guidance as the two who had decimated the Advent Troops began approaching their position covering the ship.

%"Hold position. They haven't threatened us yet. And don't attack them."%

%"Right."% There was a definite note of scepticism in the Captains voice.

%"Got anything on translation yet?"%

%"No, nothing. It's got to be the native language of the Advent Soldiers. We're running the Outer Rim languages against it now but it's not hopeful. We do have a 95% probability on what they are. They've got to be Guyver's, Warrior Type although we don't have a record of any of them being anywhere near as powerful as these ones."%

:Okay, Agito. You got any ideas now, since we just want to talk to them and they still have their weapons trained on us.:

:Their weapons can't hurt us. I guess we try to talk to them. After all, we want information.:

%"Sir, they're sending us a signal."%

#"My name is Makishima of the Planet Terra, Sol System. By virtue of our demonstration we are against the Advents and harbour no aggression towards you. We merely seek information and would be grateful if you could share what you know with us."#

:Terra? Why are we using the ancient names?:

:It's the translation,: Makishima seemed vaguely annoyed. Didn't anyone think of anything? :If we say Earth, then that will translate to whatever their word for their home-world is and it will get very confusing. Terra has served us historically, it can serve now.:

:Okay... Makes sense I guess.:

:And the Advents, if for some reason are saying where they got their Zoanoids from won't be using some human word for the planet.:

:A fringe benefit.:

%"Translation?"%

%"Nothing yet, sir."%

%"Open a channel anyway. We've got to show that we are friendly."%

%"It's open, begin any time."%

The Commander nodded, taking a deep breath before he began. This was not a good situation but he was determined he wasn't going to let it deteriorate. No one would be able to say that the Kyheenan's were the aggressors. %"I am Uryal'ng va Kyheen of the Kyheena Empire. We are in no position to fight you and we thank you for your assistance against the Advents. On behalf of the Kyheena Empire I would be more than honoured to open a dialogue with you."%

Sho turned towards Agito at the response that was given. #"I didn't understand a word of that, did you? Since they haven't fired, I can only assume that it's 'We are neutral towards you' but I don't really know."#

Makishima shook his head. #"This is going to be more difficult than I thought,"# he sighed before once again broadcasting his welcoming message to the Alien Ship.

-g-u-y-v-e-r-

:Tetsuro!: Mizuki called to her brother. They had all been monitoring the situation and while it didn't look good, it wasn't hopeless yet but since neither side could understand each other, a gesture would be the best thing to show the Aliens that they were friendly.

:What is it, Mizuki?:

:Can you come over here and take the ship?:

:You're not...:

:They are wounded, Tetsuro. It doesn't matter.:

:They're not human. You don't know their physiology.:

:My Unit does, just get over here. Sho and Agito are good at getting rid of Zoanoids but that can't be the most comforting image for the Aliens. We have to show them that we're friendly.:

:Alright but don't get hurt, or Sho will kill us all.:

:I'll be fine, just get here.:

-g-u-y-v-e-r-

%"Sir we're getting another transmission from them. It appears to be a copy of their first transmission."%

%"That's something at least."% Relief was evident in the Commander's tone. %"Continue broadcasting my welcome in response although tell me if they change their transmission and continue working on translation. Even if we don't understand, at least we're trying."%

Makishima frowned. :That's the same message as before!:

:I think they have the same problem we do. Do you want me to respond?: Sho asked looked at the ship. Around it, the Alien troops were shifting nervously and he couldn't blame them. The Guyver forms were powerful but that wasn't going to do them a lot of good if they couldn't talk with anyone.

:Go ahead, although it won't make a difference.:

:I know but at least that way they will know we are both friendly.: Sho paused before broadcasting his reply. #"I am Fukamachi of the Planet Terra, Sol System. We can help you fight the Advents and we do know the weaknesses of their new Troops. We are willing to help you but for the moment would appreciate any information you may give us about the Advents."#

%"Commander! The other one sent us a reply although it's the same language."%

%"Commander, we've got a problem..."% The message was whispered from the Field Captain as if the lowering of his voice could cloak the signal.

%"Send them the same reply. What is it?"%

%"Quadrant ... never mind ... near the docking bay. There's a third one."%

A breathless silence fell over the crew as the view screen shifted to show one of their wounded soldiers. A third Guyver was next to them and several appendages seemed to be attached to the wounded man although their purpose remained unclear. Around the two, other troops were gathering to strike.

%"NO! DON..."% the Commander started but it was too late and as his troops moved to attack he saw again the ease with which the Advent troops had been dispatched, although this time the blood spilt was Kyheenan.

%"...Commander..."% An awed voice broke through his visions and he looked to the screen, expecting to see only the bloody corpses of his command and the unknown Guyvers preparing to attack the ship itself but what he saw scared him further.

The attack had ceased, before it had even begun, the threat obvious. The third Guyver hadn't moved. They hadn't needed too because covering them was one of the Warriors, their fingers wrapped around the throat of the leading soldier and their bladed weapons extended. They had stopped short of inflicting injury but it was obvious that that didn't have to remain that way. The Guyver's eyes seemed to glow casting ominous shadows over their form and even from the bridge the Commander could feel the menace emanating from the being.

"Rrr..."

%"We don't need a translation for that. All troops back off. We're not a match for them."%

%"But Commander..."%

%"_I DON'T CARE. YOU CANNOT TAKE THEM ON. BACK AWAY_."%

%"Don't provoke the situation any further,"% the Field Captain added, still blinking at the speed with which the warrior had moved. The Advent Troops should have illustrated the realities of the situation to his men but it appeared they weren't thinking.

As the other soldiers backed away, Sho slowly released his grip on the one who had lead the attack but he didn't drop his guard as he continued to scan their activities.

:Mizuki! Why are you here?: Agito questioned, not moving from his position. Fukamachi had been aggressive but the situation illustrated that both sides were still fumbling and didn't truly wish to fight.

:They are injured. I'm not about to let anyone remain that way.:

:I don't think they know what you are though.:

:Maybe not, but they will soon. Besides which, this is a good gesture to show that we mean no harm and I'm finished now.:

Beneath her the Kyheenan Soldier blinked, sliding open all three sets of eyelids. The pain that the Advent fighter had inflicted was gone. And from the stars above and the ship that flanked his vision he wasn't dead. With a grin he stretched. %"Yahoo!"%

%"Miwaurg!"%

%"Captain."%

%"Are you alright?"%

Miwaurg frowned. The Captain would have had to authorise the healer so why was he asking. %"I've never been better, Sir."%

%"You're... you're healed?"%

Now why was the Captain asking such a silly question. %"Of course Captain..."%

%"Good. Now Miwaurg, slowly back away from your position. Whatever you do, don't make any sudden movements and for the Emperor's sake, don't attack them."%

%"Them?"% That didn't make any sense.

%"Just move!"%

%"Yes sir!"% Miwaurg adjusted his flight suit controls and as commanded slowly reversed from his position, casting his eyes around him. And that's when he saw them... %"What the..?"%

%"Just keep moving slowly."%

Any jubilation Miwaurg had felt at being healed faded and he gulped as he continued to obey. The two beings he could see were some of the strangest he had ever laid eyes on. One, the closest was a soft colour, a pale peach which seemed to be calming. Compared to the other one, the one that was a green-blue their appearance was a lot less harsh. Maybe it was because the peach coloured one was smaller and because they didn't have what appeared to be blades extended.

%"Captain..?"% Miwaurg began uncertainly.

%"Yes."%

%"What are they?"%

%"We are still trying to determine that, although the peach one is the one that saved you and the blue one took out half the Advent forces."% It was the casual way that his Captain spoke that chilled Miwaurg the most. %"Just keep coming very slowly and everything will work out."%

:Mizuki,: Sho opened a link to her as he watched through his unit's sensors as the Alien she had healed moved away slowly.

:Yes?:

:When he is clear, stand behind me and we will go back to Agito.:

Mizuki sighed but she knew better than to push her luck. The one she had healed would have to speak for their intentions. :Alright. You're not angry with me?:

:For the moment that doesn't matter, although I _do_ wish you could have waited until we had communications established before you came.:

%"Captain Ausido,"% Uryal'ng opened a channel to the Field Officer. %"Is everything under control?"%

%"Yes sir."% The Captain breathed deeply, calming his nerves. They weren't quite in the clear yet and while they had just been presented with an obvious threat, it had been because of provocation and if the newcomer's actions were true then perhaps they could survive this. %"The new one, sir. I believe they are a Healer. The Warrior was merely acting upon the implied threat to them. I don't think they _want _to fight..."%

%"Fight isn't the word I'd use,"% the Commander muttered under his breath. It wouldn't be a fight, it would be a slaughter. %"A Guyver Healer..?"%

%"I believe so. They do have a the same form."%

%"But they're..."%

%"Exceedingly rare, sir,"% the Captain finished the Commanders sentence as the Guyvers moved back to the Black Warrior who had held his position the entire time. %"It would make sense though Sir, that Guyver Warriors would be involved with a Guyver Healer."%

%"How is the translation coming?"%

The bridge crew shook their heads. They had run the language sample that the Guyvers had transmitted against every known language in their computers and had come up with nothing. It was like trying to talk to the Advent Soldiers. One could never talk to them, you had to talk to the Advents themselves. But given the Guyver's attitude towards the Advents, even if the ship was still alive to translate it was doubtful that it would have consented to it.

%"We've got to talk to them!"% The Commander cried out in frustration.

:We've got to talk to them!:

:Let me try.:

:Tetsuro?:

:I think the ship might know how and if the ship can then possibly it can down load the information into our Units.:

%"Commander, we're getting another transmission!"%

%"Which one?"%

%"It's not from any of them. It's from a point outside our sensors. It's not words, Sir, it's just a signal but it's Kyheenan frequency."%

%"Send a response."%

:Heh! I got something, now what do you want to say to them?:

:Finally. Send them a general greeting. You know, where we're from, that we don't want to fight them and that we could really use some information on the Advents.:

:Okay, here goes.:

%"Sir, another response... It's... Sir, it's coming through in Kyheenan!"%

%"On speaker!"%

%"My name is Segawa Tetsuro of the Planet Terra, Sol System."%

%"Never heard of it."%

%"Quiet."%

%"We are currently involved in an operation to spread our action against the Advents and so bear no animosity towards those who have also suffered under their oppression. We would appreciate any information you are in a position to give us about them."%

%"What?"% The Bridge was awash with disbelief.

The Commander groaned. So much for the problems of not understanding them. Now he understood the new comers but could barely believe what they were saying. _...'Involved in an operation to spread our action against the Advents...' They've got to be insane..._

%"Sir, you need to respond."%

%"Of course, broadcast please,"% the Commander shook his head as he mentally composed himself. They had to be insane but with the power levels they had just displayed what was insanity to him was probably only good sense to them. %"I am Uryal'ng va Kyheen of the Kyheena Empire. We welcome your transmission and apologise for any misunderstandings. We are in no position to fight you and we thank you for your assistance against the Advents. On behalf of the Kyheena Empire I would be more than honoured to open a dialogue with you."%

:Tetsuro, what'd they say?:

:The usual.:

:Usual? This isn't exactly a usual situation.:

:I know, I know. I'm talking to Uryal'ng va Kyheen of the Kyheena Empire. They don't want to fight us and thank us for our assistance against the Advents and they would be more than happy to continue talking to us. Hang on a sec, I've got to talk back.:

%"We too apologise for our misunderstandings and hope that you will give us the opportunity to develop this conversation into a more formal dialogue."%

%"By the Emperor..."% Uryal'ng breathed. %"They want to talk..."%

%"It could be a trap,"% once again Paos'ya found his voice.

%"Why bother talking to us? If they want to destroy us, I really don't think we'd be able to put up much opposition."% The Commander snapped. A trap..? If it was, they were already in too deep to get out. %"Captain, any ideas?"%

%"Not really Commander. They got us and they have to know they've got us but if they're talking, they're talking and perhaps this isn't too good to be true."%

%"I agree. Bridge, keep working on translating their native tongue but tell them I'm at their disposal to open a dialogue."%

:Tetsuro?:

:Yes, Sho?:

:Can _Mirai_ and _Eternity_ give us their language and can we pronounce it?:

:Yes, I think so but you'll have to come back to the ship to have it down loaded and we'd better make a decision because they want to talk to us too.:

:You and Mizuki go back first,: Agito instructed looking back at the Alien, no Kyheenan ship as a whole galaxy of possibilities opened up before him. :And then it would probably be best if you two go and talk to them.:

:Huh? Me?: Sho seemed confused.

:You're the most open, and it's not like the rest of us won't be able to hear.:

-g-u-y-v-e-r-

"Commander, the two Guyvers that left are back and the black one is leaving."

The Commander resisted the urge to moan. After they had sent the final transmission saying that they were happy to open a dialogue the Guyvers had gone silent and in fact two of them had left but it appeared that that was only a temporary situation.

"Getting a transmission."

"My name is Fukamachi Sho of the Planet Terra, Sol System. I request your permission to come aboard to open a formal dialogue."

"The transmission's not from that third point, it's actually from them." The Bridge crew seemed awed.

"Emperor... that fast..? They learnt our language that fast?"

"My name is Segawa Mizuki of the Planet Terra, Sol System. I request your permission to come aboard to open a formal dialogue and offer my services as a Healer to your wounded."

Uryal'ng gulped. Now everything hinged on him. "I am Uryal'ng va Kyheen of the Kyheena Empire and I welcome you to the _Kasd'n_ _Goa_, please follow the landing lights and I look forward to meeting you in person." He looked around the Bridge and was reassured to see that the nervous he felt was shared by the Crew. "Get the Captain to meet me there. Sub-Commander, you have the helm."

"Yes sir."

"Sir, I'll give you the quickest briefing you will ever have on Guyvers on the way," the Officer for Interstellar Relationships Basoid op Kyheen said as they followed the Commander from the Bridge.

"It's going to have to be quick."

"Right. Firstly you know the Guyver system is a multipurpose parasitic organism developed by the Advents."

At the Commanders nod, the Basoid continued. "There are three main types - Warrior, General and Healer and from the looks of things you are going to be dealing with a Guyver Warrior and a Guyver Healer. Healer types are rare so expect the Warrior to be protective. The layer that you see is the Guyver and in all types the external layer is an armor and they probably won't remove it. It's seen as lowering themselves too much and let's face it, they have the upper hand."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"I can't tell you about the race beneath. The only thing I do know is that they are _very_ powerful. I rechecked our data entries on Guyver Warriors and you know that blast they used to destroy the Advent ship..?"

"It's gonna haunt my dreams," Uryal'ng spoke frankly.

"Other Guyver Warriors have been recorded as possessing such a weapon but it's _only_ ever been recorded as a final strike weapon - destroy your enemy but at the cost of your life."

"But..."

"Yes, they used it and are still alive and from the looks of it their energy levels haven't been depleted. Don't anger them sir, they could probably crush us and not even realise it."

"Thanks," the Commanders voice was dry as they approached the doorway to landing bay.

"One more thing Sir."

"What? I don't need anything else to worry about."

"Good luck."

"Anything that gets us out of this is going to be considered a success," Uryal'ng schooled the worry from his face, unsure if these Aliens would be able to detect it but unwilling to take that risk, as he stepped through the door to the landing bay.

Sho looked over as a second being entered the bay they had been directed to. :That must be Uryal'ng va Kyheen. Sweetheart, what's the atmosphere like?:

:It's okay, why?:

:It's a bit rude to remain in 'battle mode' for what is meant to be a peaceful discussion.:

:But you won't be able to understand them if you remove your unit.:

:I will, we're still linked, even if it's not active. I thought you knew that.:

:No. I'm still new to this.:

:Sorry. The only thing is you can't use any abilities except the Guyver's link.:

:Be careful.:

Sho nodded, dismissing his armor as he stepped forward and bowed towards the Aliens. "I am Fukamachi Sho of the Planet Terra, Sol System."

Uryal'ng bit back a curse as the alien retracted his Guyver armor and introduced himself in rough but understandable Kyheenan. _I thought they weren't likely to do that,_ he thought before it struck him how small this Fukamachi Sho was. Seeing him in space, surrounded by the armor of his Guyver unit he had seemed larger somehow and while the unit did add weight and height it also added something else, something intangible that was missing now. The alien before him didn't look dangerous perhaps that was it. They were small, their arms were thin, they didn't have claws or spins and they didn't have the colouring of a poisonous being. There was absolutely nothing about them to suggest that they held the power to cut through Advent Troops as if they were nothing. If Uryal'ng had seen this alien on a planet, he would have assumed that it was simply a species he did not know, a species who like the Kyheenan's, like the entire Universe, except the Tekki both respected and feared the Advents and didn't dream of fighting against them. They were so ordinary that it was unsettling but with a firm mental shake he forced himself to remain calm, reminding himself that this alien had requested to speak with him and thus was not likely to attack.

Uryal'ng stepped forward, mimicking the aliens gestures in an effort to be friendly. "I am Uryal'ng va Kyheen of the Kyheena Empire. I bid you welcome to my ship, the _Kasd'n_ _Goa_."

"It is a most worthy vessel," Sho responded, struggling to determine what might be considered appropriate even as he examined the being before him. The most comforting thing was that they were humanoid in appearance but the thick tail that dragged behind Uryal'ng was a solid reminder that he couldn't make assumptions. As he looked closer his initial views were altered. Uryal'ng had large luminous eyes, blue shot through with yellow flecks, the intensity of the colour was highlighted by the midnight black pupils that ran in a thin split through the iris. His eyes were the main feature on his face as there was no discernible nose on the pale green skin, just two slits which could be closed if desired atop a lipless mouth. His body, while seemingly sleekly muscled seemed oddly proportioned with a small torso that lead into what were potentially incredibly powerful legs and Sho suppressed a shiver. Gregoles were powerful but this alien looked like he'd deliver a kick twice as strong if suitably motivated. He was dressed in a blue uniform with splashes of colour that Sho assumed were the tokens of his rank. He looked very powerful but Sho could sense a feeling of peace from the alien and was relaxed by it although still bewildered about where this meeting would head.

:Feel free to help at any time,: he sent silently to the others. "My companion," he gestured towards Mizuki, "is a Healer and is more than happy to help you treat those who have been injured by the Advent Soldiers."

"Captain?" Uryal'ng prompted his chosen second to respond to this. He knew they had sustained injuries but the Captain would know better how bad they were.

"We would be honoured to have your Healer treat them."

"Mizuki..?"

Mizuki bowed towards the Commander and Captain. "I am Segawa Mizuki of the Planet Terra, Sol System," she began formally. "Please, I assure you I am very competent at treating battle wounds and I am more than happy to treat wounds inflicted by the Advents."

For a moment there was silence and the four of them looked at each other.

:You're going to have to prompt them,: Shizu said through their link with an amused tone.

"If you could show me to them..?" Mizuki began tentatively.

Watching through the ships internal communicators Basoid was choking. This wasn't what was meant to be happening. These Aliens, whoever they were weren't reacting like any Guyver. No Guyver Healer went anywhere unaccompanied. Their records were absolutely unanimous on that. Did they really think so little of them?

Captain Ausido started but recovered quickly. "Please, come this way," he gestured for Mizuki to follow him.

:Call if you need me.:

:I will.:

"She'll have your men feeling better in no time," Sho said conversationally as Mizuki followed the Captain out of the bay.

"She'll..?" Uryal'ng tried not to let his jaw hit the deck. In the Empire females were respected and protected above almost anything else. They were not taken off planet because of the dangers and this man was just letting her walk away. _Different culture..._ He forcibly reminded himself. _Very different culture..._

"Is there a problem?" Sho asked.

"No, no problem. Thank you for your help. If you don't mind me saying so, you do seem to know a lot about the Advents."

"Conflict makes you learn," Sho responded. "Their soldiers are called Zoanoids."

"You know about their new soldiers?"

"You'll forgive me but to us they are not new."

"The way you dealt with them, that was fairly obvious."

"Practice."

:Quit dancing around the issues Fukamachi. Get some information!:

:Alright Agito.:

Sho straightened himself, looking directly into the eyes of the Alien. "Uryal'ng va Kyheen, we said in our opening address to you that we are involved in a conflict with the Advents and that isn't a lie. But while we are fighting them we are in both an advantageous and disadvantageous position. As you have seen, we have the ability to fight their base line Soldiers, Zoanoids very easily but our main disadvantage is that we do not know _where_ the Advents are. We came to this sector because we suspected that they would be here. It is pure chance that we came across you but it is a chance we are grateful for."

"As are we," Uryal'ng interrupted, trying to see where Sho was heading.

"We said also that we are interested in any information you can give us about the Advents and that in effect is the main reason we are so interested in talking to you. We can fight the Advents and while we know their troops we do not know them and that is a situation we are eager to rectify."

Uryal'ng closed his inner eyelids as he examined the being before him. This Alien was coming from a position of strength but was making the most humble requests for information that seemed almost trivial. While no race knew where the Advents were at any time, there were areas that they did seem to frequent and the broadcasting of those areas was something all aliens did out of curtsy for each other. No one wanted to take on the Advents and avoiding them was the best policy. How could this being not know that?

:Sho...:

:Mizuki, are you all right?:

:Aa...But that's not the problem. They've got... They've got a prisoner.:

:What?:

:Zoanoid or human form?: The question came from Aptom who seemed unsurprised at the information.

:Zoanoid,: Mizuki responded.

:Can you keep them in that form?:

:No... I'm not even meant to know they've got a prisoner.:

:Then how do you?:

:Blood has a smell peculiar to each race and I can hear their heart beat. It's quite distinct.:

:Fukamachi, confront them,: Aptom instructed. :And tell them I'm coming over to deal with their prisoner.:

:Aptom, it's an Advent.:

:That won't be a problem, just tell them I'm coming.:

Uryal'ng saw the exact moment that his guest stiffened and forced himself to remain firm as the man looked at him accusingly, trying to determine why their demeanour would suddenly change. The vision of this Guyver, standing in front of the Healer with their weapons ready flashed through his mind as Fukamachi spoke again. Surely his crew wouldn't have offered any impertinence to the Healer?

"You have a prisoner." It wasn't a question.

Sho resisted the urge to cast his eyes around. He could feel the tension mounting from the Kyheenan's who were watching but for the moment their Commander was not showing any reaction.

:Force it,: Agito said with obvious regret that he hadn't opted to be the one talking to them.

"Do not try to cover it," Sho cautioned in his coldest voice. "You have a prisoner."

:Mizuki, how badly are they wounded?: Aptom asked as he approached.

:I can't be sure but the blood is really easy to detect. It's not a small wound,: she reported back.

:Are you in any danger?:

:No, they are still acting rather awed.:

:Be careful.:

"Of course we have a prisoner," Uryal'ng snapped. This Guyver was powerful but they weren't going to dictate to him. "We just got hit with a type of Advent Soldier we know nothing about and by the Emperor, we are going to find out about them one way or another."

"How?" Sho sneered, mentally rolling his eyes at Agito's encouragement. "You do not speak their language and they will not be able to learn yours the way I did. I doubt you know what to feed them so in a few days' time, they will be very hungry. It will take them longer than that to die of starvation but that will happen eventually. You know nothing about them and with them injured as badly as they are they aren't going to survive for you to learn anything."

"They were well enough to still be fighting when we took them in."

:Mizuki..?:

:Heart rate is getting erratic. They're losing strength.:

"Of course they were fighting. You would too in their situation but that is not the point here. They are losing strength, fast, they're dying."

"You don't know that."

"I don't, Segawa does and once you prisoner dies, I'm sure you noticed what happened to the bodies, you won't even have a corpse to examine."

Uryal'ng gritted his teeth against the reality but at least now he knew how Fukamachi knew these things. "So what do you want to do about it?"

"I am a warrior, I do not deal with prisoners but another of our crew will deal with him." :Aptom..?:

:I should be on their sensors now.:

"Commander, there's another Guyver on sensors now."

"That one?" Uryal'ng turned towards Fukamachi, not liking the expression that was on his face. It made him feel like he had no control over the situation and while that was the case, he didn't want to be reminded of that fact.

"Yes."

"Why should we?"

:Help here..?:

:Ask them what they were going to learn and then offer to tell them some things,: Aptom prompted.

"You aren't in a position to learn anything and I am in a position to tell you information about them," Sho paused allowing his information to sink in.

:Eh... Close enough,: Aptom sighed, almost laughing.

"Give us your prisoner and we will tell you more about the Advents than you could have ever hoped to learn." Sho frowned to himself. :I'm assuming their prisoner is still in Zoanoid form so are we going to show them that Zoanoids are human?:

:No,: Agito growled fiercely. :If we do that, we'll have to kill the lot of them to keep that secret. We'll let the Advents reveal that.:

:Makes sense, Sho,: Tetsuro agreed in a slightly calmer tone.

From the doorway Uryal'ng could see his Officers signalling both agreement and disagreement. "Tell me something first."

"Fine, the Zoanoid we questioned was bound for the Scorpion's Tail and I'm happy to point that out on a Star Chart for you and the Advents were sending them there fight the Tekki."

"Tekki..." Uryal'ng mouthed as he looked back over to his Officers. This time they were more in agreement with each other or maybe it was that they had had time to think about how vehement the Guyver had been earlier. "Your... Your suggestion is agreeable."

:Aptom, you heard?:

:Coming.:

"Thank you, Uryal'ng va Kyheen," Sho bowed again. :Mizuki?:

:They are bringing him out now.:

:Can you escort? I'd like to get everyone back together.:

:Fine, I'm just about finished here anyway.:

:I think we have forgotten the main point here,: Shizu spoke up. :We haven't really gotten any information from them. Sho, while Aptom is dealing with the Prisoner can you try and get something?:

:I'll try but they almost seemed surprised that we were asking.:

:It's always possible that what we want is common knowledge,: Aptom said as he landed next to Sho, retracting his armor. He turned to the Kyheenan and bowed as Mizuki re-entered the bay this time heading up a party of Soldiers who were escorting a Zoanoid.

#"Stay as a Zoanoid,"# Sho cautioned the Advent Soldier as they started upon seeing humans.

Aptom ignored the sharp look Uryal'ng gave Sho as he introduced himself. "I am Aptom of the Planet Terra, Sol System. I am honoured that you will allow me to deal with this prisoner."

"We thank you for your efforts," Uryal'ng responded. It was easier the third time to deal with an alien who had apparently learnt his language in a matter of minutes and it was easier this time to hide the shock he felt at the complete casualness with which the aliens removed their armor.

The Zoanoid looked confused although the expression didn't really translate well to insectiod features. #"You... You speak their language?#

#"Yes, we do,"# Aptom nodded, stepping up to the Zoanoid. #"And we've bargained for you to come with us, Advent."#

#"What..? Resistence?"#

Aptom laughed , #"You'd better believe it."# With a casual gesture he placed his hand on the prisoners arm, mingling their genetic material and claiming the Zoanoid as a part of himself.

The Kyheenan's jumped back as the Zoanoid screamed and almost seemed to melt in front of them. Aptom was careful to retain his human appearance but it was clear that he was absorbing the Advent Soldier.

"What is this?" Uryal'ng gasped as his troops, who had been guarding their prisoner moved to cover their Commander from this new threat.

"The Zoanoid was going to die anyway," Sho said with a callousness that wasn't his own. Mizuki had explained to him how the Rebellion had come to terms with Aptom's abilities and he had accepted within himself that if they could consider his ability to merge as a rather odd gift, then he could be understanding. It was somewhat based on trust and also on the fact that Aptom had never tried to 'take over' any of the Rebellion Leaders. It based off him and off them and probably stemmed from the fact that the Rebellion hadn't been out to use him and they had cared if he survived. Aptom had learnt when to use his abilities and when not to, it was as simple as that. "This way, we still have access to his knowledge," he added in a vain effort to relax the Kyheenan's.

Uryal'ng shook his head, refusing to accept the explanation. It was just too brutal. No race just casually stood there as one being was literally eaten by another, even if it was an Advent. No one, no race... "What _are_ you?"

Aptom responded to the question, flexing his fingers as he examined his hand, apparently determining his new strength. "We are those who would oppose the Advents."

"And to do that, we would request what information you have on them."

"I will..." Uryal'ng swallowed hard, breathing heavily as he sought to calm his stomach. There was something just _not right_ with these beings and suddenly he wanted them off his ship as fast as possible. It wasn't even a relief that he could see that his troops were having similar problems. "I will tell you. It's not really a secret anyway."

:Looks like you were on the money, Aptom.:

:Darn! We should have bet!: The Zoanoid joked.

"Information about Advent activity is spread without any hesitation. It's not something you have to ask any race specially for, and it's something we would have volunteered to you anyway but I would be grateful if you could forget to mention to the Advents that we were the ones who gave it to you."

"That shouldn't be a problem," Sho reassured the still shaken Kyheenan Commander.

"I can't tell you where they are because nobody has that information. I can only tell you places that the Advents frequent and point out the areas that there have been known Advent Tekki battles. For the most part, they don't attack other races as long as we get out of their way. I think today, they wanted to give their Soldiers battle experience.

"The Advents..." Uryal'ng sighed. "I'm not exactly sure how to put this. The Advents have existed for what seems to be forever. They have been in space for as long as our race has, longer because the older races warned us about them and throughout all history as recorded by any race, the Advents have been in a battle against another race. At least we assume it's another race, no one has ever really been able to determine exactly what the Tekki are. They don't usually attack us other races though. Like today, it _is_ heard of but it is not usual. Despite that, no one likes the Advents but like and dislike aren't really the issue. The Advents are just too powerful, not by themselves, but their warriors... The Advents produce the finest warriors this universe has seen but these new ones, the ones you call Zoanoids... They are a nightmare... A nightmare that's not even needed to seal the Advents superiority.

"The Advents don't want to rule. If they did, all of our races would be bowing to them. They just move about space as they will and the only thing they do care about is fighting their enemy, the Tekki. Usually though we don't know about that, it's only recently that the fight has begun to spread to us other races, only since the introduction of their new soldiers, the Zoanoids... When they appeared, everything changed and that's what we were doing when you appeared."

"Huh? They were attacking you when we appeared."

"Yes," Uryal'ng agreed, "I think to give their troops practice but possibly because we are the representatives of the Kyheena Empire to an Interstellar conference about their new Soldiers. These new Zoanoids have been hitting everyone hard and it's thought that a combined action may be called for." Uryal'ng paused. "If you come, I'm sure you would be welcomed because I know no one else will have any idea how to fight."

:What do you all think?:

:It sounds tailor made for our purpose,: Agito said. :It sounds almost too good.:

:We could always just go to watch...: Tetsuro suggested speculatively. :No one says we have to introduce ourselves. If there are as many aliens as your science division thought Agito, then we should be able to just blend in as if we're just another species. We can decide after we see it to come forward or not. Even if we do nothing there, we'll at least get to see a whole bunch of aliens all together so we'll know how to recognise some of them later.:

:We should go,: Aptom agreed with Tetsuro but didn't elaborate on his reasons.

:Mizuki, Shizu, any thoughts?:

:Agito is right,: Mizuki agreed slowly. :It does sound almost too good but I also agree with my Brother that we can just go to watch.:

:Tetsuro is right, from the point of just recognising aliens later this is too good an opportunity to pass up. As for any meeting they may be having, we will have to see when we get there.:

:So we go?:

:We go.:

"We thank you for the invitation and with your permission will follow you to the meeting place but we will make our decision there to come forward or not. You are fighting the Advents and we are fighting the Advents but we are both fighting on our own terms and they may not be compatible."

"That is a most wise course of action. If you do chose to come forward we will vouch for you but that will all we will be able to do. You do us great honour to say that we are fighting the Advents. Like most of the other races we are not so much fighting them as surviving them." Uryal'ng shook his head, dismissing the matter. "If you could bring your ship into visual range, we will set off again and you are free to follow us."

"Thank you."

:You'd better warn them.:

:About what?:

:The ships. They are Advent Ships and we don't want them to be too startled.:

:After everything that's happened, I think we've already startled them but I will warn them.:

As Aptom moved towards the exit resummoning his armor, Sho turned back to Uryal'ng with a gentle smile. "There is just one more thing," he began apologetically.

The Kyheenan forced himself to remain calm. This was still a diplomatic situation, despite the twists it had taken. "Please..?" He prompted.

"Our _ships,_" Sho said, emphasising the plural, "are very old and they come from the Planet Terra where they have been grounded for the last several millennia. They are Advent ships though."

_That's... That's not possible..._ The thought was lost with the others on the impossibility that these new Guyver's represented so it was with a diplomacy and grace that would have done any pure diplomat proud, Uryal'ng nodded. "Thank you for your warning," he said, not recognising his own voice.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Sho bowed again as both Mizuki and Aptom paused, waiting for him. He resummoned his armor as he straightened. "And thank you for the information. We will use it well and hopefully we will see you again soon."

"It is my hope as well," Uryal'ng said, fervently wishing to never see them again, at least not until he had had lots of time to get used to the situation of Aliens who were not Tekki having the strength to fight the Advents. But as Fukamachi rose into the air, heading back into the cold of space a new thought struck him. "Fukamachi..?"

"Yes, Uryal'ng va Kyheen?"

"Just how many people have I been talking to?"

Sho laughed. He couldn't help it. Uryal'ng knew he hadn't really been alone so it was with good humour that he responded to the question. "All of us," he said as he nodded formally and then moved into space.

-g-u-y-v-e-r-

And thus was our first encounter with Aliens who were not Advents. Despite initial misunderstandings, in the end it worked out wonderfully well. Because of those misunderstandings we knew we were going to need to learn other languages so we had our ships down load all the languages they knew into our Guyver Units and we were able to supplement that knowledge with some new data provided by the Kyheenan's. While they had given us all we wanted for saving them from the Advents they were still happy to provide us with some of the more modern languages that our ships, having been on Earth for so long did not know.

It was fortunate that our translation difficulties happened then and not later at the Interstellar meeting that the Kyheenan's so kindly invited us too attend. The meeting with the Kyheenan's was a small step in space for us. It was almost like a baby learning to crawl but by the time of that Interstellar meeting, while we were only toddling, we soon learnt that we had to run. Advents, Tekki, Zoalords, Aliens, the Universe attended that meeting and the issues that arose from it set the path for the future.

The meeting was our first chance to make an impression on the makeup of power in space and we made a big impression. We knew we _would_ make an impression but it was our belief that it would be made through our ability to fight Zoanoids. It still scares me today but that impression was secondary to the other we made, the other impression that instilled fear and highlighted the sheer power we had.

As I said, that meeting set the issues that set the path for the future but it also defined the powers that would have a hand in walking that path and we most definitely established ourselves as one of those powers.

-g-u-y-v-e-r-

To Be Continued...

-g-u-y-v-e-r-

You may have noticed that Sho's ships name was in Japanese. When I get around to mentioning what the other ship names are, they should all be in English. I decided quite early on with this fic that I wasn't going to put Japanese words into it. Oh well... I'm also too lazy to go and look some of them up.

Next Chapter - That Interstellar meeting that's been mentioned and well... the Role call of Alien Powers begins and the question is finally asked, what is an Advent but before that, what do you do when you have just seen power? What do you talk about, what do you consider and how do you come to terms with the impossible? The Kyheenan debriefing in the light of their first contact Human Guyvers.

Review please? :)


	10. Interlude II Considering Power

Bio-Booster Armor Guyver is Copyrighted to Yoshiki Takaya and Tokuma Shoten Publishing Co in Japan and is trade marked to VIZ Communications Inc.. I am using the characters and ideas without permission but am not making any money from this. This fictional work does belong to me.

xxxyyyxxx

The Conquered  
By Jade Tatsu  
Interlude II - Considering Power

xxxyyyxxx

Lady Fukamachi is compiling a fine history of recent events but it lacks one important viewpoint but that is because she is not in a position to see that point. No... That's not quite right. I do believe that the Lady Fukamachi is aware of this point but has not the experience to illustrate it appropriately. After all, you can be aware of something, you make allowances for it but it is not the same as experiencing it and it was impossible for her to experience it. So what follows is an extract from the log of the _Kasd'n Goa_ that illustrates the point that needs to be made at this juncture.

From the Terran's point of view the Interstellar Meeting was a good chance for them to discover the powers in the Universe but for the rest of us, it was a time when our preconceptions were over turned. For millennia the Tekki and the Advents had been fighting and they were the two powers who truly held sway but a third power emerged at that meeting, one which I am sure both the Tekki and the Advents had been waiting for.

This third power wasn't the Terran's themselves but since they were it's face for the time, our reaction to first contact with them before the Interstellar Meeting serves to show what the rest of the universes sentient races were about to discover - The Third Power would walk it's own path to the future and may the heavens help anyone who got in the way because nothing else would.

xxxyyyxxx

Captain's Log, _Kasd'n Goa_  
Interstellar Date: 7367455.96  
Kyheena Empire Date: 34th Year of Emperor Xenif ib Kyheen, Poeuh Dynasty

_Night and Day do not exist in space. In what can been seen as eternal night the light of the suns is not significant but this cycle First Contact was achieved and I will say that it was both night and day, victory and loss._

Extract from the Captain's Log, _Jiaos Goa_  
Star Date: 7366587.41  
Kyheena Date: 12th Year of Emperor Yausid ib Kyheen, Reavig Dynasty

I start my log with an extract from the date of First Contact with the Advent's because it is fitting for the First Contact that was achieved today. 'Victory and Loss' is what Captain Beaida wa Kyheen said but what he really meant was our loss and the Advent's victory. Our survival hinged on that though and Captain Beaida wa Kyheen's diplomacy and the sacrifice of the _Jiaos Goa_ is what ensured it. But today I can say that I have seen the future, I have seen not our victory, that would be too much to hope for but I have seen the Advent's loss.

The details of this First Contact with a previously unknown race have been recorded in the ship's log and for my own log I wish to transcribe the Officers meeting that followed. The meeting consisted of myself, Commander Uryal'ng va Kyheen, Sub Commander Kwejira wa Kyheen, Field Captain Ausido wa Kyheen, the Officer for Interstellar Relations Basoid op Kyheen and Tactical Officer Paos'ya xa Kyheen. At our meeting we made a number of decisions which we believe are for the good of the Empire and in what is to follow I can only hope that what we believe holds true.

Even as I write this, we have resumed our passage to Planet Hasiya for the Interstellar Conference and while it seems incredible we are being escorted by two Advent ships but these ships do not belong to the Advents, they are loyal to the new race. I believe they will peel off before we reach our destination and for that I am thankful. This new race is going to make a big enough stir that we do not need to be caught in the middle.

I will summarise the information discussed now so as to avoid confusion. They are from a Planet they call Terra and such a name is not known to us. They also speak the language of the Advent Soldiers. We saw four individuals and heard a fifth. The four that we saw were Guyvers - two GuyWarriors, one GuyHealer and one GuyGeneral. I know there are Kyheenan's who are Guyvers serving the Emperor, GuyWarriors, powerful ones but... there was something about this species... They were powerful and they cut through the newest Advent soldiers like they were nothing. A Guyvers strength is determined by the host and I believe these hosts were of the highest power. Our discussion was based on the power they displayed and the considerations that such power required.

xxxyyyxxx

Uryal'ng sat down tiredly. "Well..." He began, unsure where to begin. The overall topic of the meeting was decided, it couldn't be avoided with the Advent ships flanking them but where they started was something that was lost in the dark. "Any thoughts..?"

Most of his Officers shook their heads, various expressions of confusion on their faces. It appeared the new race was an enigma to them all. Basoid especially looked stunned, not that Uryal'ng could blame him. Everything he had researched about the Guyvers had been ignored and nothing was as it should have been. They all were confused but Ausido's expression showed consideration as well. He had seen the encounter from space and had only just now read the transcripts of the conversation on board the _Kasd'n Goa._

"They were... they are new to space. I think that's why they asked so many odd questions. They are /very/ powerful though, so powerful that they don't know their own strength. They fought the Advents with great experience. To them it is probably so normal that they don't even think about it. That strength they have, they probably think is normal for the rest of us because they do not know the truth," Ausido smiled ruefully. "This is a historical juncture though."

"I think that goes without saying. And because we are at such a juncture there are decisions which need to be made now, for the good of the Empire," Sub-commander Kwejira interrupted before everyone else could comment on the Terran's strength. They knew they were strong but having everybody comment on it would only hinder the progress of the meeting.

"They are strong but there were times when they were weak," Paos'ya xa Kyheen said in voice that held an odd note of superiority as if he believed they could exploit the Terrans.

There were general snorts of disbelief from around the table and Uryal'ng shook his head tiredly. Paos'ya was a brilliant tactician when he understood the races involved but with new things...

"They showed us nothing more than what they wanted us to see," Basoid found his voice, objecting to Paos'ya's statement. "Yes, Paos'ya, they showed us weakness but only if the traditional definitions hold true and I do not believe they do. Guyvers do /not/ remove their armor when dealing with unknown races but these one's had no hesitation."

"Weakness..." Paos'ya said firmly. "They knew we could fight and that the armor was just in the way."

"No..." Basoid said slowly. "Not weakness at all. Guyvers also do not let GuyHealers go anywhere unattended because the ability is too rare to lose and the chance of mishap or misadventure too great. But they had no qualms about letting their Healer attend us, in fact they were the ones who offered the services."

"Fine," Paos'ya snapped, obviously annoyed at being questioned. "A calculated risk then."

Basoid shook his head, unable to see why the Tactical Officer just couldn't see it. The Terrans, like all races presumably /had/ weaknesses but what they had shown them was not weakness, and it wasn't a calculated risk. They had shown them nothing more than what they wanted. Why couldn't Paos'ya see that?

"Paos'ya, I want you to consider something," Uryal'ng began, fixing the junior Officer with a stare.

"Yes, Commander."

"If it was a race you knew, is it okay to lower your defences to speak to them?"

"If it a race you know, you then know if they are an ally or if they are potentially an enemy. You would know how to react and what the appropriate level of defence is.

"If it is a race that poses no threat to you, is it then okay?"

"They are not a threat. They know they cannot challenge you so it is no risk to you and they would only feel intimidated if you left your defences in place."

"Good," Uryal'ng said, nodding once or twice at the answer. "Now, if you are in a position to offer that race assistance, would you let your Healer tend them?"

"Knowing Healers, I probably wouldn't have a choice but I wouldn't let them go without a guard."

"Hmm... Interesting. Let's say you couldn't give them a guard, under what circumstances would you let them go?"

"I couldn't give them a guard?"

"And the Healer isn't going to take no for an answer," Uryal'ng confirmed.

"I'd..." Paos'ya considered his words, aware that the Commander was leading him to a particular point with his scenario. The other Officers were nodding slightly as if they understood what was being asked. "I'd only let them go if I could stay in contact with them. They'd have to wear a communicator, and even a Healer would have to say that that was fair."

"Heheheheh!" The Commander laughed. A more perfect answer for his purposes he could not imagine. "Now Paos'ya, would it surprise you if I told you that the Terrans were in contact with their Healer the entire time she was with our patients?"

"/She..?/" The outburst came from the Sub-Commander and Captain but for the moment Uryal'ng waved it off.

"They were..?" Paos'ya questioned although he too was awed at the word 'she'.

"The two that came aboard were in contact with each other the entire time they were here and they were in contact with their comrades as well. How else would the third one be able to have come so quickly and how else would Fukamachi know that we were holding a prisoner?"

"But how were they talking..?"

"How indeed?" Uryal'ng threw the question back before he dismissed it. "We can speculate on that another time. It is not what we are concerned with but it is another illustration of how /unusual/ this species was. Paos'ya, Fukamachi and Segawa were not in any danger. They showed us no weakness, or nothing they believe to be weakness. If we consider their actions weakness then it is /our/ misunderstanding and misconception of what weakness is, not theirs. They were in contact with each other the entire time and thus they were in control the entire time."

The Tactical Officer nodded slowly, beginning to see the truth the others had determined earlier. He gulped. "That being the case, what are we going to do about them?"

"That is the question," Basoid looked towards the Commander for guidance.

"Indeed," Uryal'ng appreciated the fact that his crew trusted him but for this situation he was as lost as them. "I believe it comes down to the question of whether we tell the other races of them or whether we chose to remain silent."

Kwejira snorted. He apparently could see the irony in the situation. "With all due respect Commander, I don't see how either option is going to be viable."

"I know," Uryal'ng agreed. "If we tell them, then we are also telling the Advents that we know they have a new enemy and I doubt the Advents will take that kindly. But if we don't tell them, when the Terran's choose to move, it's going to become apparent that we know some things about them."

"We don't know that much," Basoid objected. "They didn't behave like anything they should have."

"I agree we don't know that much, Basoid but I think we know more than we can hide. Even the fact that we know they aren't going to behave like Guyvers usually do is enough."

"We know more than we can hide?" Paos'ya questioned. "We don't know anything we can hide."

Ausido sighed. He had thought that Paos'ya had understood. "Paos'ya," he began gently, catching the Commanders agitation in the way that he flickered his inner eyelids. "Because they chose to reveal it, we do possess quite a lot of information about the new comers. We know that they can speak the language of the Advent Soldiers, something that has previously been unheard of and from that we can infer that they may be able to speak directly to the Advents, again something else that everyone has only ever done through communicators. They also have control of Advent ships, something the Advents themselves have maintained is impossible without a 'Pilot Key', so we know that they possess at least two of these keys. We have seen that they are Guyvers of the highest order we have seen the race that lies beneath the armor and that alone is significant. For us, this particular race will never again be able to be anonymous. We know how dangerous they can be. And they chose to give us that information. Perhaps it was a warning, perhaps they did not know what information they were giving us, or perhaps they just didn't care. They are stronger than anything we have previously seen and the information they have given us is to them something that does not concern them. We know a lot about them in the eyes of other races, even if in the Terran's eyes we don't know much."

Kwejira nodded. "Well stated," he congratulated the Field Captain as Paos'ya finally looked like he understood fully. "Commander," he stated, turning back to the topic at hand. "I don't believe we will be able to say that we don't know them. When we arrive the Advents are going to know their attack failed but what we may be able to pull off is saying that we were saved by them so that all we saw of the newcomers is them killing Advent Soldiers. And that was all. We don't know about their weapons, we don't know they have a GuyHealer, we don't know they can speak to the Advent Soldiers. We don't know anything except that they saved us."

"What about their ships?" Basoid asked.

"That depends on them," The Sub Commander responded. "If they show them, then obviously we are going to know that they have Advent Ships but that doesn't mean we still can't deny everything else, although we may be able to say that we have speculated about some of their abilities. After all, possession of Advent Ships would suggest knowledge of the language, so that if they reveal that ability we can say that we speculated about them having it."

Uryal'ng nodded slowly. The Sub Commanders plan was workable allowing them to admit to some knowledge while claiming ignorance or at least supposition on everything else. "That's workable," he said looking around at the others. "Does anyone have anything they wish to add?"

The Offices shook their heads. "Then there is only one more thing I wish to add," Uryal'ng said, tiredly. "Look at the ships outside. They are old and for the Advents the most powerful ships are the oldest. They are the ones the Advents would guard the closest but these one's serve the Terrans without hesitation and combined with everything else, that is the evidence I need to say this. The Terrans are going to change the universe. The Advents may not survive the change, the Tekki may not survive the change but that is because they are in the sights of the Terrans. The question for us, for the Kyheena Empire and for all the other races is if we are strong enough to survive that change."

Around the table the slight relief that had been evident faded but what the Commander had said was nothing less than the truth. Change was coming. Change that had already swept them up and all that remained to see was who would be strong enough to survive that change.

"That is a question only time will answer but today was hopefully the first steps for our survival," Kwejira said solemnly.

Ausido nodded but then looked oddly amused. "The immediate concern is the Advents. It's going to be one interesting exchange if they attend."

xxxyyyxxx

Today - 7367455.96 34th Year of Emperor Xenif ib Kyheen, Poeuh Dynasty - has been an interesting date. I believe that it will be looked back upon in the future as the dawn of the beginning. Even if the Advents survive the Terran's I believe they will be a wake up for the rest of our races that the Advents, if you are sufficiently powerful, can be fought and that the rest of us should take pride in our being. Even if we cannot fight properly we need to be proud of what we are and like the Terran's live without fear before the inevitable battle.

The Interstellar Meeting will be a chance for the Universe, for all our races to look at what we fear and decide whether we are still going to cower in the shadows, to decide if we are still going to be afraid. Some day we are gong to have to fight the Advents. While that day has not yet dawned, I believe there will be a time when our races become sufficiently advanced and then they will attack us, fearing that one day we could challenge them. It is only a matter of time and I do believe it is coming. The Advents have made the opening attack in this war with their new soldiers, the Zoanoids. They were made to fight the Tekki but that does not reduce their effectiveness against us and if we Kyheenan's cannot fight them, then I doubt the Wesodin-Corang Alliance will fare much better and as such, I hold very little hope for the rest of the universe.

Despite that though, Ausido wa Kyheen has a point. The Interstellar meeting is going to be very interesting, especially if the Advents attend. I hope they see what we have seen today - that hope to fight them is not completely lost.

End Commanders Log _Kasd'n Goa_ - Star Date 7367455.96.

xxxyyyxxx

At that point we had no idea just /how/ interesting the Interstellar Meeting was going to be. Not only had all the races of the galaxy gathered but the Advents and Tekki both appeared and as I have stated earlier a Third Power emerged. It was a meeting that truly defined the future. It was a meeting day that burned away our ignorace with its light.

Our reaction to the Terrans was shared by the other races and as expected the Advents did know of them and their reaction, while different to our own was interesting but even with what the Tekki revealed the true story was still beyond our reach. Still our meeting with the Terrans before the Interstellar Meeting, as limited as our interaction was did allow us some background to make the right decisions when the time came and for that, no matter how much the Terran Guyvers shook up our world, I am grateful.

Lady Fukamachi's history, while being truthful to a fault often over looks the Terran Guyver's strength because to her it is a strength and a power that simply is. She has trouble seeing that is unusual much as Kyheenan's have trouble imagining taking a female off world. New races to space are usually the weakest and thus until they gain a reputation or until they prove their worth they are considered... not worthless... but certainly their opinions and ideas are not listened to that deeply. They are considered naive until they learn, until they are blooded in the galaxy of Interstellar politics. The Terrans cut through all of that and by the time they were finished at the meeting there wasn't a race attending that didn't consider them a power to be reckoned with. They, like the Advents and the Tekki were considered a power that stood alone, one you did not offend and one you got out of the way for.

The Universe knew change was coming.

xxxyyyxxx

To Be Continued...

Jade Tatsu


	11. Chapter IX Civility

Bio-Booster Armor Guyver is Copyrighted to Yoshiki Takaya and Tokuma Shoten Publishing Co in Japan and is trademarked to VIZ Communications Inc.. I am using the characters and ideas without permission but am not making any money from this. This fictional work does belong to me.

-g-u-y-v-e-r-

The Conquered  
By Jade Tatsu  
IX - Civility

-g-u-y-v-e-r-

Before we reached Planet Hasiya we broke away from the Kyheenan ship, the _Kasd'n Goa,_ thanking them once again for all their help. Although they continued to assure us what they had told us was information that would have been offered up by any race, it was for us, information that was priceless.

Planet Hasiya was a purple world with white streaks of cloud. It was very much like an amethyst nestled against the black backdrop of space. It had three small moons which orbited it and was one planet in a system of five. It was very beautiful but I guess what the first astronauts and cosmonauts said about Earth is true. Earth is the most beautiful planet you will ever see. And I guess in some way I understand Makishima's desire.

Ah... I am not here to muse about the beauty of planets. Imakarum accompanied us to the Interstellar Meeting. It was rather surprising since it was generally believed that he wouldn't stay with us long. We knew he had his own agenda and as naive as it sounds we weren't particularly interested in it or in standing is his way. It had been assumed that after we made first contact he would leave but the Interstellar Meeting was for him, as it was for us, too good an opportunity to pass up.

Infiltrating the meeting went smoothly. Our ships agreed to stay in the dark side of the smallest moon where they were effectively hidden. How Sho managed to convince them to auto pilot themselves is still something he won't share, but it was very helpful considering that it freed all of us to attend the Meeting and we needed everyone's skills to get there.

The Meeting was not what we would traditionally call a meeting. It was rather a gathering where the various races had the opportunity to mingle with each other and discuss those issues which were of interest to them, to make allies that they thought would serve them for the future and for them to fawn on the Advents. There was _some_ formal structure and I believe the meeting would have developed into something that we would call a meeting but our arrival shot everything to pieces.

Literally.

-g-u-y-v-e-r-

The room was large, with its perimeter kept in shadow. The transparent ceiling let the occupants view the lilac sky and watch the ever shifting traffic from the space port. But very few of the occupants were paying attention to the sky. The room wasn't full but because it was filled with so many different species of all different shapes and sizes it seemed to be more crowded than it was. They were moving in small groups, quietly talking to each other but there was one area that they were all avoiding.

The perimeter shadows were providing the perfect opportunity though. It allowed observation without detection and there was another small group using it for that purpose. They'd slipped in using their Guyver Units but had dismissed them because the Units were bulky and the dark clothing Makishima had insisted they wear was doing a better job of concealing them in the shadows. The small group was using their Guyver link, although in the case of the new Guyvers, the experience was proving a good learning experience, since one to one discussion was easy but directing your thoughts to a select group was more difficult. Still despite difficulties it did allow them to keep the shroud of silence accompanying the shadows.

:There...: Tetsuro indicated silently to the group that remained slightly apart from the rest.

:Zoanoids,: Aptom confirmed.

:Yeah, but is that an Advent?: Sho questioned, his voice betraying his disappointment in the being that the Zoanoids were guarding. :I was expecting something... Well...:

:...:

:Not very impressive is it?:

:It's almost depressing... We were created by that.:

"Murakami..." Sho whispered, turning to try and face the Zoalord. "Did you ... eh?"

But the white Zoalord was not there. He had slipped away and as Sho glanced furtively through the shadows he could see no sign of the man. He sighed softly. :Murakami has left us...: He reported with slight note of sadness.

:That's not unexpected,: Makishima said briskly. :He has always had his own plans. Even when he was Olympiad, the Chronos Lords didn't talk to him much. Let him follow his own path.:

:I know...: Sho said slowly, turning back to the proceedings. :I just hope our paths meet again, rather than clash.:

:That is something for the future,: Shizu responded when she saw her husband's fist clench. Fukamachi just didn't know when to stop.

:Wait...: Tetsuro broke in. He hadn't really been paying attention to their bickering but had instead been focused on cataloguing who was speaking to who and for how long. :Something's happening.:

Even as Tetsuro had indicated there was a stir passing though the room and as most of the eyes shifted to the door, they all knew why. Three shadowy beings stood there, watching and it was the force of their presence that was attracting attention. They were _very_ powerful.

"You..." the diminutive being standing behind the Zoaniods hissed.

The centre shadow flicked glowing blue orbs in their direction before they strode inside, flanked by the other shadows. Their appearance didn't improve as they moved fully into the light although it did become apparent that the two flanking beings were guards but they were still just shadows. "I'm not sure I should respond to that," The central being said mockingly. "You are after all, only their representative and thus do not have the right to speak to me the way they would. Where are they anyway? Too ashamed to show their faces... After all, we couldn't let everyone know what the Advents are now could we..? It might destroy the mystic."

The being hissed but drew themselves up, managing to look defiant. "At least I am _here,_" they said disdainfully, indicating to the obvious flickering in the newcomer's transparent darkness. "And I will speak to you in any way that they deem fit."

"A true puppet." The shadow flicked what passed for an arm, dismissing the matter. "I am only here because this is finally a true Interstellar Meeting and I thought I should make it complete."

"What do you mean?" The Advent representative asked sharply.

"He means that _I_ am here," a familiar voice said from the shadows, as Murakami stepped forward into a rather apprehensive murmuring from the gathered diplomats. After all, any creature that warranted the Tekki's personal attention had to be something _special_. He turned towards the Advent's representative and their shield of Zoanoids. "Your Masters didn't think we would remain on our planet forever now did they?"

"Your presence changes nothing."

"Doesn't it?" Imakarum asked with obvious amusement.

"His presence changes everything," the shadowy being agreed.

:His presence changes nothing,: the words reverberated through the minds of all present and several of the diplomats fell to the ground clutching their heads at the force that was displayed.

"Advent," the shadow seemed oddly pleased.

:Tekki.: The disembodied Advent consciousness acknowledged. :His presence changes nothing because he has not the power to control the whole. Alkanphel may have had that strength but we are stronger and we will always be stronger and our new troops will destroy you.:

"You hope," Imakarum said softly. "There are others who accompanied me from the Planet."

:They will be destroyed.:

"Intruder."

The voice was soft and came from behind them and as Sho ripped his attention away from the tableau playing out between the Advents, Tekki and Masaki he had enough time to realize the word was spoken in Yarrungan by a shadow that had detached itself from the others and after that all he saw was black.

But the others had heard the word too and had time to see more, Sho's head swung to an awkward angle and the sickening crack that reverberated through the room before he fell and a flash of pain that shot through their minds from him before nothing.

"_SHO!_"

"_FUKAMACHI!_"

All attempts at silence were forgotten by the Terran Guyvers as with explosive force they summoned their Units. The guard felt his rising satisfaction disappear at the sight that greeted him. He was a Guyver himself and he could fight other Guyvers but the Guyvers before him seemed to be something else. When they called their Units, two of them, a Guyver Healer and Guyver Engineer, he noted absently, who were already covered in their protective armor were still gathering power and most worryingly he felt his own Unit flinch away from them.

"_What have you done?_" Aptom snarled in Basic as he stepped forward, letting Agito cover Shizu and Tetsuro. He was _so_ angry - Fukamachi was _his_. How dare this alien strike him down? - and he could feel his Unit responding, drawing power from his anger but it was also feeding him information. Before him was a Guyver Warrior, a Wesodin of the Planet Yarrunga, Alkard of Shadow. Strong, stronger than him but unstable. _Then I'll just have to become stronger than him..!_ Aptom snapped as the energy began to overflow, creating visible lines of power that travelled over his armor.

Around the room, other Guyvers were calling forth their armor and taking up positions covering their diplomats as they tried to get them out of the room or at least out of the direct line of fire. The Zoanoids shifted around the Advent's Representative but they maintained their position, holding a line that allowed them to see the events and hopefully, the death of one of their enemies. Imakarum retreated somewhat, letting his past allies play this new event out as they would but he did note the position of the Tekki. Of all the beings in the room, they seemed the least surprised and it was with a fluid ease they moved to a side position, as far from the Advents Zoanoids as could be managed, watching the proceedings with narrowed eyes that didn't blink, intent on seeing everything.

Mizuki flew to Sho's side and heedless of the consequences began pumping healing energy into him, reaching inside herself for more. But this was different from what Makishima had done to him. This was a _Guyver_ that had inflicted the wounds and somehow she knew that it was worse. His Unit would recognize what had inflicted the damage and in some primeval way would somehow assume that because he allowed himself to be injured that the other Unit was superior but even if that was the case, she wasn't going to let him die. _I've waited so long... I will _**_not_**_ let him die... If he does..._ Her eyes flashed dangerously and for an instant her armor seemed heavier but she ignored it, not noticing the looks of surprise she was getting as she continued to try to heal Sho, vainly seeking his pulse.

:What are you waiting for, Aptom?: She snapped the thought towards the black Guyver, not caring who heard the stray thought and not looking up at him so she failed to see the energy that was still gathering around him. :Get him!:

"Ho..." the Tekki murmured with sardonic amusement. "Vicious..."

Aptom ignored everything although he did vaguely note for future contemplation that Mizuki's orders were not in keeping with her usual demeanour but his attention was firmly focused on the Guyver Warrior before him; the red Guyver Warrior who had attacked Fukamachi and was currently backing way. _That isn't going to save you_, he thought with savage finality as he focused all his energy, pulling back the loose lightnings that had been travelling over his armor and shouted the word, "_GIGANTIC_!"

"_GIGANTIC!_" Aptom screamed the word, willing the black egg that he had seen both Fukamachi and Makishima use, into existence for him. With a flash of light and boom that echoed loudly, the egg appeared and Aptom knew immediately that it was different but before he could contemplate that, it broke apart, and rushed towards him, forming a Gigantic Armor that seemed to melt on to him.

With a snarl, he shook his head, feeling his new power rippling through him but also driving the conversation he could hear echoing through his mind out, even though one line continued to ghost around him - '_You must lend me your power, so that I might give him your power_.' It made no sense and he dismissed it with burning eyes as he flexed his Zoanoid claws. His armor had fused over them, adding to their wicked cutting edge and making them stronger and he was longing to use them, to feel them buried in the flesh of the being before him, to smell their hot blood splashed all over him and to hear him begging for mercy.

"You shouldn't have touched him," he growled, leaping forward to attack.

"Mizuki..?" Tetsuro moved to his sister's side, touching her shoulder gently in awe. Her peach coloured armor was now covered in blue lines and radiated more power than he had ever seen. It was even more powerful than the Gigantic form Aptom had just called forth but Mizuki seemed oblivious to this and was intent on pouring her life energy into Sho's body.

"Mizuki?"

"I can't..." She said softly, her voice full of emotion. "Tetsuro, I can't... I can't get a pulse..."

"What..?"

"He's not breathing, Tetsuro and I can't get a pulse," she sobbed.

"That's normal Segawa."

"Normal?" Tetsuro snarled, turning to face Makishima as Mizuki gently lay Sho's body on the ground, arranging his limbs as if he were resting, her motions mechanical, ones she had performed far too many times before. "And how would _you_ know?" Tetsuro spat, his eyes flashing angrily at the reminder. They all _knew_ how he would know.

"No," Mizuki objected in a quiet voice that did little to cover her distress. "This is different, Makishima. You shot him but you had not summoned your Guyver and his would only see Imakarum as a threat and respond to that. But this was a _Guyver_, this was something it knows, this is something different."

"Do you mean it would have been that easy?" Makishima questioned, heedless of the growing danger as he felt a chill pass through him. If it was that easy to get rid of Fukamachi, then it would be that easy to get rid of them all, to get rid of _him_.

"It may have been but it is not now," Mizuki said as the blue lines on her armor came alive and she jumped equal to Aptom. :He's mine!: Her mental command stunned everyone as it was issued with the same force and intensity of the Advents'. As she drew even with Aptom the blue lines exploded from her armor, writhing about her body like snakes all intent on striking one being.

-g-u-y-v-e-r-

I... What..? Where..?

_Master _

What?

_Master, you are here _

Where?

_You are in my world now, Master _

Who?

_You, I am you, you are me, Master _

I am no one's Master

_You are my body _

_You are my soul _

_You are my life _

_You are my Beloved _

_You are my Master _

Who are you?

_I am the one who will save you _

Save me?

_I am the one who will help you _

Help me?

_I am the one who will be with you for all time _

No

_We are one now, we cannot be separated _

NO

_I am the only thing that can save you, Beloved _

NO

_I will save you _

NO, YOU KILLED HIM, YOU CANNOT HELP ME

_I did kill him and for that I ask forgiveness Master but I am the only one who can help you _

_I have helped you before _

You killed him

_I did not know his importance, I did not understand _

_I live only to protect you Master and that will always be the case _

Protect?

_I will kill for you, I will die for you and I will make this Universe bow to you _

No, I don't need that

_I will save you _

_The Twenty-One should know better _

Who?

_Master, you do not know yet _

_The One, The Nine, The Twenty-One _

_But you will know _

I don't understand

_You will but first I must help you _

Help me?

_But I cannot help you as you are, I have to... _

...

_Since the one who killed you, you are made from me _

_Since the one's you died for, you are made from me _

_And now you must become me _

_The changes I made must be activated for me to help you _

I don't understand... Changes?

_You must lend me your power, so that I might give him your power _

_You must give me your power so that I might awaken your power _

Power?

_The power that has always been yours _

_I cannot save you unless you lend me that power _

_I am not powerful enough alone _

_I have opened the gates within you but you must take your power _

_It is your power, it will always be your power _

_None of us can stop it and you are my Beloved, I do not wish to stop it _

_I merely wish to be your power _

_And if you lend me your power, I will become your power _

_Let me save you, Master _

You will not kill again

_I will be you Master _

_I will know what you know _

_It will not happen again _

Save me

Help me

_All my existence Beloved Master, all my existence _

-g-u-y-v-e-r-

Alkard stepped back, stopping only when he bumped against the wall. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. He had been expecting _some_ retribution from the intruder's companions but this... He was a Guyver Warrior which was why he had been selected as a guard. He should be able to handle anything, including the new Advent Soldiers and even other Guyvers but at the moment he wasn't sure what he was facing were even Guyver's anymore. They were too powerful.

The black one, the Guyver Engineer was powerful but he had continued to draw in his power and now with whatever that egg thing had been he seemed even stronger and somehow he didn't seem to be a Guyver Engineer anymore. He was something more and he almost seemed to be a Guyver Warrior, but at the same time his form was bulkier and he had huge bulb like appendages on his shoulders making him more than just a Guyver Warrior, which brought back the initial problem. Transmutation was impossible - one type of Guyver Unit could not become another, no matter how much it's host desired and many in the past had desired very much.

Alkard mentally clamped down upon himself. It didn't really matter what had happened, he had to defend himself. With a determined snarl he brought his arms up, charging his head beam so that it created a noticeable glow. He wasn't going to be intimidated, no matter how fast the red lines covering the black Guyver swirled. It didn't matter what he looked like, transmutation was impossible and it was he who was the real Guyver Warrior as the intruders companion would painfully discover.

He even maintained that resolve until he saw the change in the other, the Guyver Healer. She, the small differences in their body type suggested that the Guyver Healer was a female, had seemed harmless enough when she had first summoned her armor, although he knew better than to underestimate any Healer. But as her power had continued gathering, she had changed without needing to summon anything. She didn't even appear to notice the change and indeed, all he could sense, apart from what he could see, was a shift in the energy she radiated, but it was a shift that was several magnitudes above anything he had ever felt. And looking around he could see that several of the Guyvers who were meant to be guarding diplomats had fallen to their knees at her presence. _Guyver Lord..?_ The question shivered its way through his mind even as the lines marking her armor came alive.

:He's mine:

Alkard froze at the words. He couldn't breathe for the power the command was issued with and as he looked on with disbelief, he knew he was facing a Guyver Lord and he knew with grim certainty that she was going to kill him.

_NO! I am _**_not_**_ going to die for one worthless..._ Alkard paused, he didn't even know what species he was facing but whatever it was, he wasn't going to die for doing his job, for stopping an intruder to the meeting. _Help me_. The command was sent to his armor with force.

The Guyver Healer was powerful and even if she was a Lord, her speciality was still healing, not war. He could fight her. He would fight her. _I'm not going to die for doing my job..._

:No...: The voice echoed through his mind, agreeing with him, as the blue lines on the Guyver Healers armor detached themselves, forming a point that was aimed at his heart. :You are going to die for killing Sho...:

In that instant Alkard's mind froze and the steely resolve which had filled him vanished. It wasn't that she had spoken to him, any Guyver could talk to another, and it wasn't that she had spoken perfect Yarrungan, he knew perfectly well that Guyver Units could translate for their hosts, it was the emotions that had come with her words. _Oh shit..._ he thought as time slowed and his approaching doom came in millimetres rather than metres. _Her mate... I had to kill a Guyver Lord's mate..._

And just as quickly as time had slowed, it resumed its flow only to completely freeze an instant later. Alkard gasped. The presence... The sheer raw power... It was crushing him and as he struggled to breath he fell to his knees, the back of his mind noted that he wasn't the only one feeling this. The Guyver Lord had stopped her charge and disbelief was rippling out from her. But she showed no other adverse reaction while around the room other Guyvers were similarly struggling to draw air and a few of the more sensitive aliens were looking around wild-eyed as the hugged themselves to keep warm. The power was that oppressive.

The Tekki watched on with an absent air, the physical manifestation that they had chosen unable to feel everything while the Advent's Representative's expression of shock was so profound it showed nothing else.

"...sho..."

"I'd back away, Aptom," Makishima's voice was full of cold calculation when he spoke although to the trained ear, a slight note of relief could be heard. "He's going to be pissed when he wakes up."

Those who were still aware enough to listen were surprised by the casual tone but no one had time to speculate on that. The oppressive power vanished but was replaced by a sudden crack in the air as another Guyver Unit passed through the dimensional porthole, wrapping it's host in it's protective shell.

:Say your prayers,: the advice came to Alkard from an unknown source but he instinctually knew it came from the black and red Guyver who had transformed his form. Their voice, where before it had held only anger, now seemed to hold a note of abstract satisfaction. This wasn't what they wanted, because it would not be their claws inflicting the damage but this was closer to justice.

As it had many times before, Sho's armor covered him but still kept him within its protective barrier as it moved his body to an upright position, almost in a parody of a puppet but this was a puppet that had the power to destroy worlds, because Sho's transformation hadn't stopped with the calling of his blue-green armor. His armor continued to come through the porthole, forming further into the form of the GiganticGuyver. But his Gigantic form had changed. It was still the pale blue that they had known on Earth but like Aptom's and Mizuki's armor it was now accompanied by lines that snaked their way all over his body. His markings were silver and were shining with power but the assembled diplomats only had an instant to behold his completed form.

Alkard was already raising his arms in defence. That was the only reason he had even a paper thin defence in place when the other Guyver, the one who should be dead ploughed into him with enough force to create a small crater in the wall. One instant Sho had been hovering in the protective barrier created by his armor and the next, no one had seen the movement, but the next he was holding Alkard of Shadow against the wall, almost crushing the now smaller Guyver Warrior. The silver lines covering his armor, swirled incessantly and once he was sure of his grip on the red Guyver, they bridged the gap between the two Guyvers, sinking into Alkard's arm.

"_EEAAAaaarrrrggghh!_" Alkard screamed at the pain which assaulted him, gasping and choking as he felt that _thing_ - he refused, even through the pain, to call it a Guyver - rip into him. Its blue eyes glowed brilliantly but were narrowed and the whole force that was crushing him seemed bent only on oppression. Oppression it would achieve through his demise. He coughed blood, as the silver tentacles sunk further into his arm and others whipped into his stomach, the thick purplish liquid bubbled in the gap between his body and Unit and then slowly seeped through the open air slots on his face armor.

But even with evidence of the seriousness of the attack and of its superiority the blue Guyver did not lessen the force as was traditional for a battle between Guyvers. Instead, it only seemed to drive him on and the crater in the wall shuddered, expanding slightly with the force exerted.

Alkard gritted his teeth, biting back another scream as several more of the silver lines detached themselves from blue Guyver and pinned him against the wall. This wasn't meant to be happening.

:...you hurt him...: The words were whispered into his mind.

:What?:

:You hurt him.:

:Where?: Alkard snarled, struggling to remain conscious. He couldn't fight back. One arm was skewered by several silver spears, and more of them had wrapped themselves around his legs. His attacker had one fist around his throat and the other hand was holding Alkard's spare arm securely pinned against the wall. In short, he couldn't do anything to the Guyver Warrior that was attacking him, and even the other Guyvers seemed stunned at the brutality displayed. Even the Guyver Healer was watching on with wide eyes that hardly seemed to comprehend what they were seeing.

:_YOU HURT HIM._:

:Who?: Alkard groaned as he struggled to breath. He could feel it now, the other Guyver wasn't merely attacking him. The silver extensions on his armor weren't just blades, they were something else. They were absorbing him. He could feel it now, through the pain, the presence of an alien being spreading itself through his body, assimilating what he was into the blue Guyver.

It hurt... A thousand times worse than the pain of death, it hurt but the pain was nothing compared to the pain he experienced with the few words that were being spoken to him from that unknown source. And suddenly he understood, another impossibility but it was the only explanation. The Host wasn't attacking, it was the Unit itself.

:Stop!: He threw the command as firmly as he could towards the unit.

:_YOU _**_HURT_**_ HIM_.:

The response was less than reassuring and his command had only served to anger the Unit. The steady glow coming from the control medallion intensified, and although it was competing with the blue glow coming from the eyes, Alkard swore it turned red with rage. The Unit released his pinned arm but only so the silver tendrils that ended in a knot in the palm could untangle themselves and wave freely, angling themselves optimally before they were driven into his flesh. :Wake up!: Alkard tried again, this time appealing to the Host as he extended his vibroblade. He would have one chance at this.

:You hurt him,: the response came again with chilling finality. :I will make sure you never hurt him again.:

:You're meant to be dead!: The thought was a plea to the logic that had always applied in the past. When the Host died, the Unit became inactive, waiting for its next Host, and Alkard was sure he had killed the Host.

:I cannot die until he dies and I will not let him die. His power is greater than that. I am his body, I am his soul, I am him. I have become his power and I will protect him. He feels _nothing_ for you, so you are a target I am free to pursue. You hurt him. You _will not_ hurt him again.:

"No!" The denial was mixed but full of power; regret, anguish and anticipation of loss but also determination, acceptance and unwavering courage. He wasn't going to be beaten here. With a savage strike he brought his arm down cutting through the silver tendrils, and even through his own flesh and bone. He only had one chance at this and he would make what sacrifices were necessary.

Even as he cut Alkard was jumping free. He scrapped his back against the wall but ignored that for the greater need to get away. Thick purple blood splattered to the ground and dripped copiously until he gripped his injured arm, cutting the flow to a trickle. He landed near the centre of the room, sides heaving with effort and beneath his armor, he felt cold as he watched the blue Guyvers reaction.

They moved slowly, standing upright and turning to regard him. The silver tendrils had, for the most part retracted themselves back on to the blue armor and with a start, Alkard realized the tendrils that he had cut but that had remained wrapped around his own body were gone. They had returned to their master already. The only tendrils that remained extended were those that were wrapped around the bloody remains of Alkard's arm, and they were holding the appendage close to the abdomen and the entire auditorium was watching in silence, sickened and fascinated as the blue armor seemed to liquefy and the red stump sank into the interior.

It took mere moments for it to happen and once it appeared whole again, it was the blue guyver that broke the stunned silence by stepping heavily towards the injured Guyver Warrior. There was no lessening in the threat and the menace the larger Unit exuded. Infact, the blue Gigantic Guyver seemed to be unsatisfied with the results and intent on finishing the job.

"Stop!" The plea came from several of the Guyvers who had recovered their wits but only one or two took a few steps towards the obviously superior Guyver

:He _hurt_ my Master.: The explanation was brief but it had to power to stop the others in their tracks. No Unit spoke for the Host. Ever. No Unit had ever thought a Host was much better than a meal.

As the blue Gigantic seemed to collected themselves, Alkard closed his eyes, whispering a prayer to the spirit of Yarrunga that his unknown Corang partner would have the courage to forgive him because he would not be there. After today, he would never be there. The blue Guyver would only leave his memory. A testament to his power and the promise that if you _ever_ crossed him, nothing existed that could help you.

Glowing blue eyes snapped wide before narrowing again as the silver tendrils once more extended themselves. There was a deliberate slow precision with the way they moved this time. The second hit would be fatal. The first hadn't been a warning - a warning suggested that he would have pulled back - no, the first hit was an illustration to everyone else in the room, to all the races present, up to and including both the Advents and Tekki, that what followed was not a fluke, it was not luck, and it was not some planned display of power, rather it was the illustration of what it considered an appropriate response to an attack. This was the level you had to play at to fight this Guyver.

Alkard gulped and closed his eyes. He had no wish to see his own doom. _Forgive me..._ The thought was crystal among turmoil that was slowly receding in his mind. The cares and worries of life were fading away to leave only the purity of thought one achieved at the end, and it was the one thought that dominated.

:I do not forgive you.:

"Sho..." Mizuki called his name quietly. She did not care about the fate of the red Guyver and was not trying to stop her fiancée's Gigantic form but she was worried about him. In the past, he had always awoken quickly after being severely injured. His Unit healed him and then allowed his consciousness to resurface. And while his Unit had moved to protect him, it had previously only responded to provocation. It had never actually initiated an attack once the threat had past.

:I will protect him, Beloved of my Master.: The Unit vanished from normal sight, gathering speed for its strike.

"_Sho!_"

:Another day...:

The chilling breath of voice was the only thing that told him it was over and from the stunned confusion he could feel from the rest of the auditorium, Alkard guessed he was the only one to hear it. As he opened his eyes he saw the blue Guyver pull back their arm that had been millimetres from his chest. The silver tendrils had all retreated back to the blue armor, once again seeming to be nothing more than regal highlights. With slow but sure movements that Alkard knew were meant to be non-aggressive the blue Guyver pulled himself his full height and Alkard noted absently that his eyes no longer glowed, and even the control medallion seemed inactive. _This is the Host..._ He realized suddenly wondering at the silence which still reigned. The oppressive force that had held the auditorium silent had disappeared, or rather faded to a more manageable level that had to be the Host's level of power. The Guyvers who had fallen to their knees remained that way, watching the proceedings and the Guyver Lord who had seemingly brought such a sudden change in the blue Guyver.

They froze for an instant, two Guyvers contemplating each other - one battered, injured and exhausted red Guyver Warrior, Alkard of Shadow, and one whole, regally powerful and now calm blue Gigantic Guyver Warrior, Fukamachi Sho of the Planet Terra. The moment passed and Sho dismissed the Gigantic Armor returning to his normal form but even that seemed more than it had once been. With flickering eyes he assessed what he had done.

:This is not the time for weakness...:

Sho frowned. The warning was oddly echoing and for a moment he couldn't place the voice. _Agito..._ He decided finally. Makishima was the only one who would be that practical even now. But it was a practicality that was necessary. :No weakness,: he agreed. The other Guyver was injured but while the wounds were serious, they would not be fatal. He didn't particularly believe in the virtue of an eye for an eye but the red Guyver had hurt him. He gave a small shrug before turning back to where the others were.

In the silence, Mirabilis once again stepped forward, watching the Advent Representative. "You didn't think _they_ would remain on the planet forever?"

His words were a spur and as everyone began talking with quick disbelief all order was lost.

"It's impossible..."

"Did you see it?"

"How much power..?"

"What is it..?"

"What are they?"

One thousand voices all spoke at once, all in their native tongues. It was noisy and the absolute lack of order was amusing to some and ignored by others.

The Tekki watched quietly. Despite the interruption to the meeting it was not yet over. Now that the Humans and the free Zoanoids had appeared, the war with the Advents would become a lot more interesting, and they could begin to attend to their secondary gaol.

The Advents Representative kept glancing between the Tekki, Mirabilis and the rogue Guyvers as his masters relayed their orders. If there was an alliance between the gathered parties then that could be bad but so far the observations were comforting.

Mirabilis was examining the shadowy form of the Tekki with calm logic. The shadow was merely a projection and as such could not show him everything but what it was showing him was enough. This was the one he sought. This was the one Lord Alkanphel had wanted to see. With a guarded smile he pulled himself back to the perimeter of the room. Now that the... _introductions_ were over, things could begin to move at this meeting.

Sho had walked back to the others, flicking his eyes over the changes in Mizuki's and Aptom's armor. In Aptom's case it looked as if he had simply summoned the Gigantic Unit to his aide and that it in turn had transformed his armor into the armor of a warrior, giving him a strange patterning but for Mizuki... The transformation was astounding. Her armor was bulkier now and even though she was a Healer, her armor seemed to hold infinitely more power than Aptom's but it was still more streamlined. The bulk that accompanied the Gigantic transformation was absent. The blue lines which covered her even now seemed to be swirling slowly with contained power. He laid one hand on her shoulder in silent reassurance.

Alkard stood silent while his attacker had turned away after dismissing his outer layer of armor. There was no thought to attack, there was no thought past a blinding relief for his life but he could not help but think that something else had happened. He had heard the Guyver Healer call to the Host but that couldn't have been all that had stopped the Unit, could it? No Unit thought of its Host as anything more than a meal and no Host had ever successfully fought their Unit. The Guyver system existed as a parasitic organism that enhanced it's Host's abilities in exchange for a place to live but if the Host was injured then the Unit would look for a newer, better Host to bond with. Injuries such as his, sustained when the Unit was active weren't serious, since the Unit would heal its Host. But injuries sustained when the Unit was inactive had almost always caused the Unit to reject the host in the past. So what he had seen happening, could not have happened unless for this species it was the Host that was stronger than the Unit. But what species could be stronger than an Advent Creation? The absolute impossibility of the situation imposed itself on Alkard as he stumbled towards the perimeter aware of how exposed he now was and despite the danger, he collapsed into an ungraceful heap.

After several long minutes of incessant but very unstructured talk, quiet slowly descended on the auditorium as the assembled diplomats turned their attention towards the objects of their speculation. This was an Interstellar Meeting but at the same time, this meeting had developed into something more. The Advents had sent a Representative which in itself wasn't unusual but they had spoken which was something that hadn't occurred in living memory. The Tekki had sent a projection, one the Advents had responded to which seemed to validate its authenticity. It was unheard of that they should actually attend which was something of a relief since the battle would just erupt over the Planet if they were physically there but in the past they, like the Advents had only sent a representative, or one who had claimed to be their representative, there had been no way to check the assertions made by those individuals. And a new race had appeared, one that was acknowledged by both the Advents and the Tekki, and one that seemed to be best described by the word indomitable-powerful-impossible

What happened now would write history.

-g-u-y-v-e-r-

After our rather auspicious introduction to the Universe, the meeting did eventually calm down and proceed. Both the Advents and the Tekki took the opportunity to clarify their positions to the assembled races and by the surprise shown by some of those races, we could only conclude at the time that the information was new to them. It appeared that the Advents and Tekki had been fighting for time immemorial but no one knew exactly why.

Despite the way they took to each other, we were not forgotten. The Advents knew who we were and the reactions of the Tekki showed that they weren't ignorant, although I had no idea at the time how that particular group knew about us. Suffice to say, that while they discussed things, we were included in that discussion as equals and it was a distinction that was not lost on the diplomats. We might have been new but we warranted the attention of the most powerful races so we were not to be ignored. Sho's 'demonstration' with his Unit and my and Aptom's transformations had also helped to cement that fact.

What Sho's Unit had done, was considered by us to be normal but to the rest of the Guyver community it was an aberration that couldn't be explained. This came through somewhat at the Interstellar Meeting but it wasn't something that was explained until later. It was something that we too, didn't really want to explain to everyone in the Universe. Our abilities had just been displayed, they knew enough about us. Aptom's transformation wasn't as simple as just him calling the Gigantic Unit. His desire had completely transformed his armor and my transformation, while one that didn't mutate my armor was one that confirmed by position as a Guyver Lord. Power I had never sought, but power I had been given. It was something we would discover the truth to later and my transformation was an indication to the Advents and the Tekki that things were beginning to change.

Uryal'ng va Kyheen has said a Third Power emerged at the Interstellar Meeting and I must say that it was true. The Power isn't Terran but as has been previously stated we were, for the moment, its face and Sho's power had illustrated our power. But while the power we were to come to represent emerged, there was still fascination with the older powers and their discussion revealed truths that had been hidden for long centuries.

We came to that meeting only wanting to see the breadth of aliens that inhabited the Universe. We came away with so much more.

And so _many_ more questions.

-g-u-y-v-e-r-

To Be Continued...

-g-u-y-v-e-r-

Next Chapter: Why are the Tekki and the Advents at odds with each other? Will anyone else be dumb enough to try to fight the Terran Guyvers? And what is the Tekki's secondary goal and how does it affect the Terrans? And will the Tekki let slip what the Advents are?

Jade Tatsu

Review please? :)


	12. Chapter X Anonymity

Bio-Booster Armor Guyver is Copyrighted to Yoshiki Takaya and Tokuma Shoten Publishing Co in Japan and is trade marked to VIZ Communications Inc.. I am using the characters and ideas without permission but am not making any money from this. This fictional work does belong to me.

-g-u-y-v-e-r-

The Conquered  
By Jade Tatsu  
X - Anonymity

-g-u-y-v-e-r-

Despite Sho's protests that he was fine, I did manage to get him to hold still long enough to perform a full body scan which naturally showed what he had maintained. He was fine, once again his Unit had healed his injuries so that the only physical mark on his body were the scars he still refused to let it heal. It's not that I didn't trust the man who has now become my husband, it's just that, Sho will tell me that he is fine, even when he's standing in a pool of his own blood, and as one who loves him, I worry for him.

But enough of that. While I had wanted to tend to Alkard both Sho and Agito held me back and surprisingly it was Sho who voiced Makishima's argument. :He will be fine. This is not the time for weakness, or what could be perceived as weakness.: Despite the words though, and my nod of understanding, Sho at least, maintained his hand on my shoulder until I took a small step back, submitting to his decision. Just as I knew how he could be, so did he know how I could be. Alkard was not entirely fine, I could see that he was exhausted as he stumbled to the side but that was to be expected and after he rested, he would be all right, although hopefully now, he wouldn't attack without thinking.

The Meeting, as I have stated earlier, did eventually calm down but then it developed more into a dialogue between the Tekki and Advents as they chronicled their history and enmity. It revealed many things but it did not answer some fundamental questions. Some of those were to come later as was the realization of what was the questions. It is in many ways a silly saying, that you do not know the questions until you have the answers but in this case it was true. Everything was _so_ new to us that we did not know what the questions were and so all we could do was fumble with the information that was given to us. For us Terrans, we had the power that we could survive our fumbles but for others, their misunderstandings proved to be fatal.

-g-u-y-v-e-r-

:Out of control!:

"What do you mean?" The Tekki questioned the disembodied Advent voice.

:They are out of control! They are rabid, unthinking and do not deserve to live. They should be destroyed:

"Who?" The question came from several of the braver diplomats.

"The Terran's," the black shadow of the Tekki simply pointed towards the new Guyver's who had made such an impression. "Although…" the shadow drawled, with a definite smirk. "They looked very much _in_ control to me."

"They are _out of control_ and should be destroyed now before they do any more damage. You, who have the power to stand against us, _you_ should sense their power and the danger they are. You should help us destroy them now!"

For an instant the Tekki stilled. The shifting black substance that made up its shadow ceased moving as the glowing blue eyes blinked. And then there was nothing but laughter - pure, unfettered and highly amused. "_I_?" The Tekki managed to gasp after seeming to gain some control over himself. But the very question seemed to bring a new realization to him and he lost control again. "_I_ should help _you_?" At the hiss that was the last word, the amusement vanished, replaced by cold scorn. "I _do_ sense their power and do know their danger. I, like you, remember it. But…" The shadow paused, turning back to face the Advent's representative, somehow seeming more dangerous with the move. "They are _not_ a danger to _me._"

:They may not be an immediate danger to you,: the Advents continued, circumventing their representative and speaking directly into the minds of all present. :But we doubt that they will see you as an ally once they learn your full history.:

"Oh..." Some of the amusement resurfaced. "And how are they going to learn that? These are not any I remember."

:All previous mistakes have been destroyed. These new one's are children.:

"All the more reason that they will never learn. They enter the world now, what has gone before will not concern them." The Tekki seemed almost smug.

:You have not fought these children,: the Advent's stated simply, their mental voice showing a trace of satisfaction. :We have. And we know that which moves them. We know their 'humanity.':

"Heh! A word I have not heard for a _very_ long time. So they are humane?"

:Not all of them. Some of them we do not know. But they are humane.:

:_Stop!_: The mental voice was not the Advent's and with the utterance of the command a heavy sense of foreboding once again filled the room. :His power is not for you.:

It took a moment for the assembled throng to realize who the order had been issued to but once they saw it all made perfect sense. Alkard of Shadow had been defeated so his Unit would reject him, and then the Unit would go to whoever claimed it. Guyver's were fine warriors and usually operated under a strict code of conduct but when a Unit was available all semblance of culture, of code and even of civilization was temporarily abandoned. Guyver Units were comparatively rare when their numbers was compared to the demand for them.

"Ssss... You have right of conquest Terran but you have not claimed your prize so it is free to the rest of us..."

"His power is not for you."

The Mangoran who had spoken rose and turned to face the Terran's. The dark purple of her armor seemed to darken as she pulled herself into a ready position, the spines that were native for her species rose, arraying themselves in a traditional challenge pattern. One larger central spine rose and it's tip glistened with poison.

:Who is this?: Sho demanded of his Unit as he stepped forward. He had put Alkard into this position so it was his duty to get the Wesodin Warrior out of it.

:Tallowa of Mangora. She's competent but an opportunist, maybe with Tekki leanings,: his Unit responded, the control medallion glowing slightly. :Her poison is fatal to most races and would usually be fatal to you but... The changes I made are active now and it cannot hurt you.:

"Tallowa, his power is not for you," Sho began again, accompanying his words by visibly charging his head beam.

:Sho, are you sure about this?: The question came from Tetsuro.

:Yes. He hurt me but he does not deserve this,: Sho responded, sending the message to the others. :And if this is what Guyver Unit's are like then it's perhaps time they got re-educated.:

:Not all of us are like that.:

"Your challenge is accepted," Tallowa grinned. The Terran was formidable but if he remained as he was, and didn't call the second stage of his armor then she would win. And in a battle that he had agreed to, his companions would have no recourse for reprisal.

"Yours is _not_." Fukamachi stood upright, seemingly letting all his powers fade, leaving himself completely vulnerable.

"You are the one challenging me," she snarled at him. "You have not the right to deny my challenge."

"I have no desire to fight you, I just believe that you should show a little more respect."

"For who? The fallen Wesodin..? _Please..._ You should know best, a fallen Host is nothing but an inconvenience to the Unit and as such, the Unit deserves a new, stronger Host. Who's body did you go over to obtain your power?"

Sho raised his hand, three fingers extended to signify numbers. "Three people, but that is not the issue here. I think you should show more respect and if you are not going to then I will allow the Second of the Twenty-One to come forward."

"The what?" Tallowa questioned, not understanding.

Sho didn't understand himself but his Unit was giving him the wordless impression that everything would be okay and he could really do nothing but trust it. Besides which, he could always intervene more physically if required. :That will not be necessary,: came the silent reassurance.

"The One, the Nine, and the Twenty-One," Sho parroted lines he had seemingly heard in a dream. "It is time for the second of the Twenty-One to come forth."

At his last word the other Guyvers who had been approaching Alkard fell back as a red glow surrounded the fallen warrior. Even Tallowa seemed surprised.

"What traps have you left on him?"

"No traps. I just believe you should show more respect," Fukamachi replied blandly.

The red glow surrounding Alkard expanded in a familiar manner, solidifying into the barrier of a Guyver summons. Within the sphere Alkard's body slowly rose and hung for a moment motionless until a ripple appeared in reality and third egg appeared. Aptom had summoned Gigantic Armor and until Fukamachi had summoned his, it had been assumed that the Terran made Gigantic Armor Egg was the only one in existence but the one that came forth now was yet another. It was red, several shades darker than human blood, similar to the Wesodin's existing armor but like the new forms called forth today it was covered in lines, and these ones were a deep navy blue, arranged in intricate swirls. It broke apart, quickly engulfing the Wesodin's body and healing his wounds in an instant before the protective sphere faded.

"I do not accept your challenge, Tallowa of Mangora, but Alkard of Shadow might."

"What _is_ this?" Tallowa snarled, turning to face the new threat.

"This is the future, Mangoran." It was Alkard who answered her question, driving back the ones who had been gathered around him with a casual wave of his arm. "This is part of the changes that we will have to learn. Do you still desire my Unit?" He asked the question with a quiet note of assurance in his voice.

"I... ah..." Tallowa visibly gulped, her war spines slowly flattening themselves against her body. "No..." She finally whispered backing away.

"There are those here who are strong enough to claim my Unit," Alkard began, his eyes flickering over the Terrans, Tekki and finally to the Advent Representative. "But those who have that power, seemingly have no desire for it. In fact they seem content with the way things are, so this Unit belongs to me still... However... my _purpose_ has changed." With a few quick strides, he moved towards the Terran's. His eyes swept over them, finally locking with Guyver Warrior Fukamachi's. "You did this to me?" It was more than just a simple question.

Sho nodded. "I gave it a little encouragement to come forth."

"You have given me extra power..."

"No! I have given you nothing. The power is yours."

Alkard blinked. "Perhaps... But it was you who has unlocked this form and yet, I cannot bring myself to thank you for it because I feel, even after all this, you still have to power to crush me, even in the form you wear now."

"Perhaps."

Alkard dismissed the answer with a shrug, turning towards Mizuki, who still had her oddly sleek armor in position. "My Lady, my life is yours," he said as he sank to one knee.

:Wha...: A ripple of confusion came from her, passing to her companions.

:Oh...: Tetsuro and Aptom shared the surprised syllable while Agito looked on silently. Shizu hid a smile. She had had experience with things like this. Many Zoanoids on Earth had wanted to serve her to gain Agito's favour. Some she had accepted, some she had rejected but for all of them, she had known that they only wanted her for her connection to Makishima. This Alkard of Shadow was only interested in the opening serving Mizuki would give him on Fukamachi.

:Sho?:

:Mm?:

:What do I do?:

:Do you accept his offer?:

:I don't know.:

:Look at him, look at him through your Unit and you will see that he is sincere. It is your choice, Sweetheart.:

"My Lady, you saved me. My life is yours. You are a Healer, and while your Knight protects you, I feel that that cannot be his whole occupation. There will come a time when he must fight and you will be unprotected. I will protect you then. On my life, which belongs to you, I will protect you." He looked up at her, the red glow coming from his eyes seemed almost pleading.

"I... I accept your life," Mizuki said softly.

"My Lady," Alkard said simply as he rose and with that same determined stride moved to stand by her side.

For a moment, silence reigned but before chaos could ensure, the Tekki spoke again continuing his conversation with the Advent's as if nothing had changed.

"Ah... I see their humanity but that still doesn't answer how they will learn."

"How we will learn _what_?" Tetsuro stepped forward. Now that the distraction caused by Sithric had been dealt with both the Advent's and Tekki had returned their attention to each other with a new ferocity and that meant that they couldn't afford to be distracted either.

"History has a way of being written by the winners, so if I am a villain or hero remains to be seen," the Tekki began, amusement fading as he glared at the Advents, for forcing him to explain. "But if you are humane, then some of my actions may be construed as being unnecessarily vicious. But I am at war and against an opponent such as the Advents one cannot afford mercy, especially since their soldiers do not display that quality."

"Zoanoids?"

"Monomeeth, the soldiers that came before them," the Tekki clarified. "Not as brilliant but still effective."

Tetsuro blinked. The implications with both the Advents and Tekki were not clear and he would need to be careful when responding. "Actions against soldiers in war are sometimes difficult to classify," he said carefully. "We too have history of which we are not proud."

"Heheh!" If a shadow could grin, the Tekki would have been beaming. His previous annoyance at the Advents vanished. "I do not think they are as childish as you believe, Advent."

:You tell so little, they will not forgive if they know the whole truth.:

"_You_ would have to tell them, but in return, I would tell of your true history," the shadow snarled. "And it is a story I am sure they have only the vaguest impressions of and so would appreciate a more in depth summary. Is it worth it?"

The Advent's remained silent but around the room there was quiet speculation. The history of the Advents and the history of the Tekki was something that was the cause for intense speculation. And even if this was the history as told by their enemies, it would still hold greater truth than mere conjecture.

"Hmph!" The Tekki seemed to relax. "I don't think you want everything known, although..." They paused with almost malicious glee. "Now will probably be your last time to tell your side, since now they are here, I doubt they will leave you alone for long. The Terran's, like me, know the truth of the Zoanoids, and unlike me, they have reason to care. And if they are humane as you have stated, then do you truly believe they will let that inhumanity stand unopposed?

"You should surrender now!"

:_What!_:

"Well... Surrender would be to them only. In your battle against me, it is to the death but if you surrender to them now, they may offer you some protection and at least your name will be remembered for the future, since I am not interested in them, they will most probably survive me."

:We are Advents. We are the first race of the Universe. And we will not surrender to some mere creation. They cannot fight us alone, so unless you are willing to form an alliance with their accursed form, they, like you are not a threat to our superiority. And you will never form an alliance.:

"Alkanphel is dead."

The statement was simple and spoken without any emotion and while it meant nothing to most of those who were gathered, it spoke volumes to those who knew Alkanphel.

"How _do_ you know that name?" Fukamachi demanded, stepping forward. His eyes blazed through his armor.

"I like the Advents am an Ancient. I'm not as old as some of them but I am older than most of the Advent's now. As such, I remember him. I know he is dead, but I do not blame the one who killed him. Alkanphel died on the day the Advent's betrayed him. And my war began there too."

:You lie.:

"Do I? How?" The Tekki seemed unconcerned at the vehemence shown by the Advents.

:If you were _that_ old we would know about you. We know our history. We know the history of races who have died. And we know that you did not exist when Alkanphel held power.:

"It is true I am not the Artarmon, the race you created Alkanphel to destroy. But I have more than replaced them and whether you remember me or not, I was alive when Alkanphel was your servant."

:You were not. You are the present. You are possibly the future, but you were not the past.:

"I was the past. I will be the future and I am the present because of something in your past."

:_We_ created you?: The Advents seemed unfazed by the apparent riddles the Tekki was speaking in although the rest of the diplomats and even the representative they had sent were lost. The Terrans were following the conversation as best they could but still, some parts would require further thought before they would be understood but of all races present, only the Terrans could follow any of the conversation.

"You did create me, but I do not expect you to remember. I am not against you for that anyway."

"You are from the future?" Tetsuro couldn't help but question.

"Yes, Terran, I am. I am the present and future merged because of the past. Because of the actions of the Advents."

"Present and future merged..? So your present self no longer exists separately from your future self?"

"Very good, Terran. It would have been too easy to kill me if I had allowed what was my present self to exist. I could have protected them, yes, but such an action would have left me open to too many dangers. Far better to eliminate that weakness."

Tetsuro nodded. The Tekki's actions potentially threw the time-line into chaos but did, from a military view, make perfect sense and were perfectly logical. "Then you are here to change the future?"

"Your grasp of the obvious is impressive."

"You are speaking in riddles," Tetsuro retorted hotly, to the implication that his understanding was substandard, especially since it followed seeming approval of his previous question. "One always questions what one does not understand."

The Tekki blinked almost surprised at the sudden ferocity in the Terran's tone. After a moment, he gathered himself and bowed slightly towards Tetsuro. "You are correct. I apologize. I do not expect you to understand all and you understand well enough. You will learn more now and you will learn more as time passes. But for now, the Advents have much more they need to learn."

:We already know the truth.:

"You know one truth. As I said, Alkanphel is dead. I would wager that one of these one's killed him, and you are then correct - if they have that much power, they can stand against me. But if they can stand against me, they can stand against you and so facing two of your creations, you will be doomed."

:We did _not_ create you. We did _not_ create them. They are a mistake. They are out of control. Alkanphel was not strong enough to ensure their destruction but that situation has been rectified by the new generation.:

"Alkanphel was strong enough to destroy the first," the Tekki objected mildly.

"Kiara?" The question came from the Terran's. "Zektoll?" came the further question, tinged with amusement.

The Tekki seemed confused. "Ki..ara..? Ze..k..to..ll? I do not know those names."

:They are the future.:

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." This time there was no hiding the amusement in Aptom's voice.

Agito merely shook his head. The Advent's were so much less than he had expected.

"If this is the reaction of the Terran's," the Tekki began slowly, looking between the Advent's Representative and the gathered Terrans. "Then, somehow, I do not think your future is very secure."

:They are not alone.:

The shadow sighed, almost seeming to roll the glowing orbs that were it's eyes. "Since I'm not going to get a straight answer from them," he jerked one hand towards the Advent's Representative as he turned to face the Terrans. "Who are these new ones?"

"They are Zoalords meant to replace Alkanphel," Tetsuro began.

"Segawa, let me," Aptom stepped forward, the red tendrils on his black armor had arranged themselves such that they almost looked like blood. He turned to face the Tekki but gestured towards the Advent's Representative. "I don't know where the Advents are getting their information from. Kiara is dead and Zektoll is an anal retentive Alkanphel wanna be. The biggest question with him is who is going to indulge their desire to kill him first. I thought it was going to be Makishima but I might take a crack at him."

"Hehehehe! I like the description. It sounds like Alkanphel before he grew up."

"Alkanphel at least had a brain," Aptom dismissed the praise.

"This Zektoll doesn't?"

"I'm not even sure Zektoll's got a life."

"What about the others?"

"Six are all that remains of Alkanphel's Twelve."

:We have replaced them. The Circle of Twelve remains.:

"The Circle of Twelve was Alkanphel's."

"Even the Advent's aren't above stealing a good idea."

"And that _was_ a good idea..." The Tekki nodded.

:It may even have worked, if they hadn't existed.:

"But they do exist and not even Alkanphel could change that."

:And he died.:

"I know but as I said before, I blame you for his death, I do not blame them. I simply want two fundamental things."

:What?:

"I want what I have always wanted," the Tekki began, aware now that every being in the audience was hanging on his words. "I want your destruction. You _Advents_ who think you are God. I want your deaths. I am the balance, I am vengeance and I will kill you."

:And the other?: The Advent's seemed unconcerned at the utter hatred in their enemy's voice, nor were they concerned at his proclamation.

"The other? I wish to fix the Guyver's mistake."

:They are all a mistake.:

"No. I don't wish to fix your mistake in their creation. I wish to fix the one mistake they made for themselves. The future has shown that such power shouldn't rest with one being."

:So kill that individual.:

"I do not know that individual. The one I wish to kill is powerful, beyond you, beyond your soldiers, beyond me, and beyond the other Guyvers. And they have many faces. I know one and I would kill that being but I could not be assured of killing the whole, so better for now to let that one be until I know which one is the truth."

:You are too weak?:

The Tekki blinked at the question but strangely they did not seem offended. "I am a Lord but he is the Supreme Being and even the Universe bows to his will. I cannot kill him in the future but I can kill him now, before he comes into his power before he knows of the aberration that he is." The Tekki seemed to smile for moment. "He is... He was made from a set of circumstances I doubt will be repeated and as such is unique but still _wrong._"

:And so for that, you will destroy time itself?:

"You treat this as if it is a petty squabble. To me, the fight against that being is as important as my battle against you and time has nothing to do with this. It is something that is not unlimited but it is something that is stronger than you think."

:Paradox's have no place to lecture us about the stability of time.:

"Oh yes... I forgot you experimented with that too. That might explain the extreme age of the ships you currently have hiding behind the Third Moon, in direct violation of the Interstellar Meeting Protocols."

"What..?" The question came from several of the Guarding Guyvers.

"We checked there!" The Guyver's who wore the badge of Guards objected, eyes sparking as they turned towards the Tekki.

Several diplomats turned accusingly towards the Advent Representative. "Advent's or not, you know the rules, and you yourself have agreed to abide by this one."

It was simple really. While the Hasiya Spaceport had almost continual traffic, the ships used by the Diplomats attending the Interstellar Meeting were all grounded in a special area that had been put aside for their use. An area that was guarded by an Interspecies Taskforce to ensure that no sabotage or terrorism was engaged in. Further, the space around Hasiya was patrolled regularly, again by ships of mixed species so that none could be accused of favouritism. Such precautions had greatly reduced the number of attacks on innocent Diplomats and had ensured that races who were at war could attend the Interstellar Meeting without fear of ambush while they were in the Meeting System. On their way, and once they left Hasiyan Space though, all bets were off.

:They are not ours,: the Advent's objected mildly.

"We shall see," the Tekki responded before falling silent, blue orbs closing in what seemed to be concentration.

Around the room, several holograms appeared, projections from the darkness of space. The holograms showed the third moon and disappearing behind from every angle it there seemed to be inky black shadows. For a moment nothing happened but then silently, triumphantly, two Advent ships emerged from behind the moon. Around them the inky black smudges followed before disappearing, the stars once again appearing from behind them.

:They are not ours,: the Advent's repeated.

"So you will not mind if I destroy them?"

:They are not ours.:

"They are ours," Makishima stepped forward.

:That's not possible. We would know if you had our ships.:

"Even if they were that old? Look closely Advents, look closely at _how_ old those ships are." The Tekki seemed intent on highlighting the age of the ships his forces had revealed.

:That... That isn't possible...:

"They're old, aren't they?"

There was something more going one here and even though Makishima didn't fully understand it he responded to the Tekki's question.

"Over two million years, Terran time."

:Impossible...:

"So, Advents, what knowledge do they have?"

"Heheh... We were wondering when that would come up," Makishima answered for the Advents. "They know nothing recent, but do know of our creation, and they do hold the records to repeat it."

It was the Tekki's turn to laugh. "I acknowledge my mistake," he said amiably. "These ships are the Terrans and because they do not know the Protocols there should be no punishment. Indeed, they are not a signature race to those agreements." His good humour faded with his next words. "But the fact that you claim these ships is worrying. They serve you?"

"Yes."

"They serve _only_ you?"

"Yes."

"This is... unexpected."

:Give them back!:

"What?" Makishima blinked in surprise at the demand.

:They are ours, give them back.: To the Advent's the request was reasonable.

"No." Makishima's response was brief.

:They are ours.:

"They _belong_ to us now," he almost snarled back at them, the eye plates on his armor glowing.

:They belong to themselves.:

"They chose to follow us," Fukamachi interjected before Makishima could attack. "Ask them and you will see that they are not coerced."

:...: There was no hiding their frustration even when they were silent.

The quiet held while the Advent's diverted their attention towards the ships that were still being displayed on the hologramatic screens.

:What did you do to them?: came the eventual demand.

"We merely offered them an alternative to you betrayal. And when you left our Planet you betrayed them."

:We betrayed no-one.:

"No-one?" Tetsuro frowned. The word was not right. While their ships were alive, did the Advent's truly view them as a sentient being equal to them? "What do you mean 'no-one'?"

"Oh... I'd say leaving them behind counts as betrayal," the Tekki weighed into the argument, only too happy to point out the Advent's shortcomings.

"What do you mean 'no-one'?" Tetsuro asked again. It was important. He didn't know why but there was something important here.

:We betrayed no-one,: the Advent's repeated.

"Then why do your ships insist you betrayed them?"

"What do you _think_ Terran?" The Tekki hissed.

Tetsuro gasped before responding, eyes wide beneath his armor as the realization came to him. "I think I can't believe how long we have been deceived. And now I am wondering why our ships did not tell us."

"_That_ I do not know."

:_How_ dare you?:

"How dare I what?"

:How dare you tell them?:

"I think they worked it out for themselves," the Tekki countered. "Besides, I wasn't aware that it was a secret." The last was said snidely, with a note of pure insincerity.

:You will pay... Or rather, _they_ will pay.:

"What..? Because we now know who you are?"

"It is not something you could have kept from us forever," Makishima agreed.

:Perhaps not... But you _Terrans_ have secrets as well.:

"No..." Tetsuro whispered as a flash of insight told him exactly what the Advent's were referring to. Agito's words from first contact ghosted around him, seeming now to be a view of the future and the path they would have to take, especially if the Advent's revealed that secret now, in retribution. : 'We'll have to kill the lot of them to keep that secret.': He repeated the words to the others. :Do we want to try to keep that secret now?:

:Yes. _ATTACK_!: There was no hesitation in Agito's mental command.

MegaSmashers were out of the question but Sho and Agito both leapt with incredible agility, firing their head beams as they closed the distance between themselves and the gathered Zoanoid soldiers. Aptom followed, his Gigantic Armor slashing at the Zoanoids even as he closed the distance.

:Zoanoids,: the Advent's mental tone was pleased. :De-transform.: The order was that simple.

"No!" The denial came from Sho, Agito and Aptom as they began ripping through the assembled Zoanoids.

The rest of the diplomats watched the drama, not understanding what was happening and only barely comprehending the violence with which the Terran's were now cutting though the Advent's soldiers.

Sho swung round, cutting through three Zoanoids. He didn't even wait for their bodies to disintegrate before he pushed through them, moving on, cutting through them with as wide a strokes as possible. They had to destroy them all before one of them could transform. While they hadn't really considered it, if the Aliens knew that Zoanoids were humans, were Terrans, there was the possibility that they would not help. Although if the Kyheenan's were anything to judge from then it was only going to be individuals that could help them, rather than a whole race. But even those individuals might turn away if they knew what they were getting into. Or worse, the other races here might decide they could fight the Advent's if they could get human troops and that just couldn't be allowed. They couldn't, they wouldn't understand the issues involved and if everyone was scrambling for human soldiers, then there would be very little chance of the humans surviving this conflict.

But it was too late and there were too many of them. As several of the Zoanoids, under the mental command of the Advent's formed a defensive line, holding back the two Guyver Warriors and one GiganticGuyver Warrior at the cost of their lives, a few others slipped away, their Zoaforms almost melting from them as they resumed their human form.

"No..." Tetsuro again uttered the denial but as he looked around he saw that it was already too late. While they had all maintained their Guyver Armor, Imakarum had not maintained his Zoalord transformation, and he was on record as coming from the same Planet they did. And if that wasn't enough proof, enough of the diplomats would have seen them standing untransformed at the perimeter, even if at the time they had been in hiding. It was enough and it was too much.

"What..?" The question came from many of the diplomats and even some of the Guyvers.

:Behold the base form of our soldiers, our Zoanoids, our _Terrans_.: The Advent's seemed triumphant.

With savage growls the last of the Zoanoids were destroyed before three flashes of light cleaved neatly through the human Zoanoids. The three untransformed humans fell to the ground silently, crimson blood pooling around their bodies before it began to bubble and like their companions they disintegrated. But the damage was done. Every Diplomat had seen the form, and every Diplomat had equated that form with the Terrans.

"You..!" Aptom snarled, turning towards the diminutive being that was the Advent's Representative.

"I... I..." he stuttered at the destruction he had just witnessed. "I did nothing."

"Fukamachi, stop!"

From the side, Sho had been lining up his head beam on the Representative.

"Why?"

"Because," Aptom said, sounding completely reasonable. "As he said, he did nothing and he is directly linked to the Advent's. You cannot hurt them but we can hurt him and they will feel his pain."

Sho snarled, reigning in his anger. "This is _not_ over Advent's." He turned back towards the others. "Mizuki?"

"Yes?"

"Will you help?"

:What? You... You _can't_ be asking me that...:

"Why not?"

There was a ripple of surprise throughout the room. While a select few knew that Guyvers could speak directly to each other, some races refused to believe that so it seemed as if Fukamachi was talking to himself.

"You can't be asking _that_," Mizuki replied verbally this time.

"He can, Mizuki," Tetsuro assured his sister. It wasn't really like Sho but the Advent's had just potentially brought doom on the entire human species, on the Merrimu Relocation Project and for the moment the Advents were absent so someone had to take the brunt of the anger. Until the responsible party could be punished anything was fair game.

"It's not his fault."

"_Mizuki_," Sho began forcefully. "I know that." His tone softened, becoming more reasonable as he continued. "And I will hunt down those responsible but for now, he is our only link to them and as such, Aptom is right, he is priceless. Will you help?"

"I'll keep him alive, even if they try to kill him but that is _all_ I am going to do."

"Thank you."

Mizuki nodded as she moved forward. Alkard moved with her, not hindering but in a position to cover her from everyone. He had, it seemed, taken to heart his position of Knight. She placed one delicate hand on the Representative and for an instant she glowed and the glow travelled from her to surround the Representative. After a moment, it faded and she stepped back. "He's safe now," she murmured, moving to Sho and looking into his eyes. :Are you sure about this?:

:It is harsh, Mizuki but I am sure we do not have the luxury of choice. If we are to fight the Advents, we have to use everything.:

:Even if we become inhuman?:

:Questioning captives is not inhuman.:

:Torturing them is.:

Sho stepped forward and embraced her, his larger armored form almost completely engulfing her. :Torturing them is,: he agreed. :And we cannot allow ourselves to sink that low but for now, all we need to do is keep him alive.:

"What are you?" Tallowa found her voice, speaking for most of the gathered diplomats.

"They are Terrans," the Tekki responded. "And they are indeed the same species as the Advent's Soldiers."

:They are 'Out of Control.':

"Only out of _your_ control," Aptom said, flicking the last of the blood from his hands.

:I'll handle this,: Makishima sent the words to the group as he stepped forward. "We are indeed the same species," he started, looking around at the gathered diplomats, not meeting any eyes but making sure that he had their attention. They had lost the ability to deny that fact once the Advent's decided everyone should know but if he spoke now he could perhaps choose the type of information and the depth that was made public. "The Planet Terra is the planet our species was created on so Zoanoids are also Terrans. The Advents created our species millennia ago but then they lost control and were driven off the planet by a combination of rebellion and their own fear. Because of that, you have never seen Zoanoids before. Left to its own devices, our species - Homo sapiens - survived and evolved. In time, we discovered our genetic inheritance and cursed it. And then recently, our Creators, the Advent's returned. But they did not find a slave race ready to serve them. They found a race that was willing and able to fight them," Agito paused here, sending a mental command to Aptom. :Aptom, dismiss your armor and change into your Zoaform.:

:Why?:

:Because I'm going to need it. Just do it.:

:Grr...: But Aptom complied, dismissing his armor and to the surprise of many diplomats his 'human' features melted away, darkening and hardening into the carapace that formed the outer armor of his sleek black Zoaform.

"They found a race that was willing and able to access their genetic inheritance without help," Makishima continued, gesturing towards Aptom. "And they found a race that was no longer bound to their mental command. They found the work of the one they had left behind, Alkanphel. But while they discovered all that, they also found humans they could bend to their will and thus the force you know as Zoanoids was born. So now our species is split. You have the Advent's mindless slaves, the Zoanoids and you have us, who are both willing and able to crush the Advents."

"So you will kill your own?" The question came from everywhere, some voices horrified, some respectful, some morbidly curious.

"We kill those the Advent's have claimed."

:Makishima, let me,: Sho said moving to stand beside the black Guyver. "The one's the Advent's have claimed are dead to us. They live, they breathe but they are not _free._ Their minds belong only to the Advents. You have seen this in the one's we just killed. They had no chance to fight us but yet they were compelled to try and that is the power of the Advent's, the so called Creators - to send their creations to certain death."

:They are ours to command.:

"They were their own beings," Sho retorted, shaking his head as he stepped back.

:You killed them.:

"We _freed_ them."

:Whether we command them or not or whether they are free or not is not of concern here. They, those abominations admit that they kill their own. They are a race that is physically advanced but that mentally need our guidance. These Guyvers came here to seek alliances but we would ask if you can trust a race that can kill its own. If they can kill their own, how easy is killing someone else?:

"Heh!" Imakarum stepped forward again. "And I would ask the assembled races if you can afford not to trust them?"

There was no response to either question although many of the gathered diplomats were speaking quietly amongst themselves. The argument shifted back and forth between the Advents and Terrans.

"I, too, would ask the same question." After a few moments, once it was clear that no immediate stance was going to be taken by the various gathered species, the Tekki spoke. "That was not necessary, Advents," he gave the warning in a cold tone before continuing. "I would ask how you can afford to trust the Advents when for centuries they have been killing you, when for centuries they have been killing races you don't even know about."

"What?" The voice was familiar, Uryal'ng va Kyheen.

"Ah... A Kyheenan," the Tekki's blue eyes sparked, as if something was exactly how he had planned it. "The race next on the Advent list and closer to destruction than I think they know."

"You mean they have destroyed races that have come before us?"

"Yes, Kyheenan, they have." The Tekki was strangely serene. "The Terrans have speculated that they, well at least the Zoanoids, were created to fight in an interstellar war and their speculation is correct. But they were not only created to fight as race that was equal to the Advent's, they were also created to suppress, to destroy those races that came after the Advent's and who might one day threaten Advent superiority. There was once an alliance of such races but they were not advanced enough. I took over their struggle, replacing those who could not continue so that now the Zoanoids fight me and the Zoanoids will now fight the Terrans, who are themselves very capable.

"You must chose though," the Tekki looked around at the surrounding diplomats, making sure in much the same way as Agito had, that they were all listening. "You must choose who you are going to trust and who you are going to support. I desire no alliances, nor do the Advents and the Terran's probably don't need an alliance but will most likely form them for the moment. But despite the fact that alliances are not necessary, your survival is going to depend on your choices. Support the Advents or support the Terrans. Support death, or support the possibility of life. It's your choice..." With his final words, the shadow that was the Tekki wavered and then vanished.

-g-u-y-v-e-r-

The Tekki's leave taking signalled the end of the meeting. Despite the fact that it had been called to discuss the new Zoanoids, it had been an opportunity for the assembled races to listen. And while the Advents and Tekki had spoken frankly, the lack of specifics meant that many races had not been able to follow the conversation, but there were some things which had emerged with crystal clarity.

The fact that Terran's were Zoanoids was one fact that was now irrefutable and it was the one fact for us that shaped what we were to do next. Our anonymity was gone and we had to consider all our options. As the Tekki had said, in the long run we did not require alliances but for the short term we did. While we never signed any formal treaty with a race, we did enter into several almost tenuous verbal agreements, although they were to come later. No-one was quite ready to talk to us in the aftermath of events. However, while no-one was willing to talk, it became clear that they were willing to try to grab humans in a vain attempt to fight the Advents. No race truly understood what they were attempting to do and so we spent the next few months destroying those races who wouldn't listen, who wouldn't stop harassing humans. Eventually the message sank in, especially once the Advent's began attacking those races too in an attempt to prevent the uncontrollable spread of the human genome throughout the universe.

One thing we did learn from the meeting was that the Tekki, while not necessarily being our friend, was not for the moment our enemy. We did eventually discover how he knew so much about Earth and it's history. We discovered that about the same time as we learnt exactly what it meant when he said he wished to kill the Supreme Being, the Guyver's one mistake. But that wasn't to come for quite some time.

For the moment though we chose to leave the Planet Hasiya seeking Advent's and Allies where we could. Besides, the conversation between the Advents and the Tekki had indicated to us that we needed to have a _long_ talk with our ships about the nature of their relationship to the Advents and their new relationship with us.

-g-u-y-v-e-r-

To Be Continued...

-g-u-y-v-e-r-

Next Chapter: Interlude III - what reactions emerge from the Interstellar Meeting. Which race will chose to trust the Terrans and which will try to destroy them? Chapter XI - With the identity of the Advents finally revealed what do they have to say about the history of Earth? And exactly how is Advent Hierarchy arranged?

Jade Tatsu

Review please? :)


	13. Interlude III Who Follows Where

Bio-Booster Armor Guyver is Copyrighted to Yoshiki Takaya and Tokuma Shoten Publishing Co in Japan and is trade marked to VIZ Communications Inc.. I am using the characters and ideas without permission but am not making any money from this. This fictional work does belong to me.

Note: This is Alkard's chapter, for pointing out something so blindingly obvious that I should have considered but which I had completely ignored - the reactions of all the aliens to the Giga Guyver Unit. Sigh... The aliens are familiar with Guyver Unit's, they have no problems with the concept that they exist and what they do. I hope that the first meeting with the Kyheenan's began to illustrate that but Alkard quite rightly pointed out that the Giga Unit is something else. And it was something I hadn't considered because it was so fundamental to the fic... Thank you and enjoy.

xxxyyyxxx

The Conquered  
By Jade Tatsu  
Interlude III - Who Follows Where

xxxyyyxxx

Uryal'ng va Kyheen Personal Log  
Interstellar Date: 7367463.92  
Kyheena Empire Date: 34th Year of Emperor Xenif ib Kyheen, Poeuh Dynasty

I consider myself lucky. I was standing there, I saw it but I had seen what they were capable of, I knew what the whirlwind could be like.

No... No, I didn't. I just fool myself into thinking that. I knew what the slightest breath of air was like. I had never seen the whirlwind. They had showed us power beyond recognition but in the end they had showed us _nothing_. Nothing compared to the power they held, nothing compared to the raw destruction they were.

I have looked at my log and I see nothing but optimism there, assumptions about truths that had not been revealed.

_The Interstellar Meeting will be a chance for the Universe, for all_ _our races to look at what we fear and decide whether we are still_ _going to cower in the shadows, to decide if we are still going to be_ _afraid. _

'To look at what we fear...'

We have never known what to fear.

_Some day we are gong to have to fight the Advents. _

Some day we are going to have to fight _them_.

And if we have survived the Advents, I do not think we can survive them.

Absolute power...

The phrase has been used to describe the Advent's and the Tekki, to describe the depths of power those two foes have.

The absolute power the Advent's hold is nothing. It is what a candle is to the sun.

_Nothing_.

I said, we said, we knew that when the Terrans came aboard the _Kasd'n__ Goa_ they were in complete control. Both Guyver's were in contact with each other and their ships the entire time. Fukamachi said as much to me when I asked. I spoke to him but I spoke to them all. But somehow, I knew that was the case. The question I asked to him was for confirmation. I have seen the Emperor's Guyvers act on orders that have never been spoken so I knew that Guyver's can speak to each other without words. Tarnsi has _told_ me as much. But I had never seen it done so casually. That communication, that control is a mere indication of their power.

We watched them destroy Zoanoids like they were nothing and that battle has whole new connotations of meaning now that we know they are the same race. A race that can kill it's own that easily, that casually... Perhaps we shouldn't trust them as the Advent's suggest. We have seen it with other races... Those that can kill their own without hesitation, without consideration can kill others with even less remorse... But I do not think that is the case for the Terran's. I have looked into Fukamachi's eyes... I have seen the truth there...

They kill... It is easy but it is not casual... It is not without remorse. The Advents know nothing. They do not know that the memories are there, that for every Zoanoid killed the price will be paid in Advent blood. They do not see that the Terrans, that Fukamachi believes that a life is a life, no matter what species the being is. I have looked into his eyes. I saw that belief and I will risk my life for that. His power rests on that truth.

His power... I have seen him and Makishima fight and while Makishima is the more technical fighter, Fukamachi does not hold back. The battle for him is in his heart. I have seen him battle, open and honest, and I have seen him fight when taken by surprise. It is better to let him see you coming. That power... He is totally different when it is a matter of life and death... His power is different, stronger and then he like Makishima is technically precise and unlike the black Guyver he seems merciless and uncaring of the consequences. Makishima Agito considers his moves, Fukamachi Sho desired nothing more than the absolute destruction of the one who had attacked him.

Absolute destruction... Absolute power...

For them, the Terran's, the power they showed us was nothing and I'm not even sure the depths of power they showed at the Interstellar Meeting is true extent of their abilities. But at least now we know why they are so powerful.

Absolute power... The Advent's have never tried to claim it. Whether we Kyheenan's have known the race or not, they have always been opposed. I do not know who can oppose the Terrans.

Absolute destruction... The Monomeeth, the soldiers before the Zoanoids were believed to be the agents of destruction but that changed with the Zoanoids and now... I think it will be a belief held by all races that the Terran Guyvers are that singular force. The base of a perfect soldier complimented by armor that while rare has been almost mythical in its ability.

Two strengths merged together removing the weakness from both. The other races haven't seen... They don't know that the Terrans remove the one weakness of the Guyver armor, simply because they are Terrans but I believe it will only be a matter of time. I do not know of the weaknesses of Zoanoids except perhaps their inability to heal themselves and thus the Guyver Unit on a Terran removes that weakness.

Absolute power... Absolute destruction... I do not believe that either rest with the race as a whole but certain individuals hold these properties. Omnipotence in the hands of one being.

Perfect. It is a word that is used too often but I believe in this case that it is true. Terran Guyver's are perfect although they would probably argue the tag. The power they showed is beyond other Guyvers, it is beyond anything we have ever known but it is their birthright and we can only hope that they do not become like the Advents.

Alliances... The Tekki indicated that they would seek alliances but I feel that he was also right with his assertion that they do not need them. If they seek alliances, we should seek their favour. It may not be the wisest course of action if the Advent's discover it but if the Tekki spoke truly, then we Kyheenan's are living on borrowed time. If such an alliance destroys us we will die but I can only hope that our utilitarian action will allow others to survive. It may be too early to oppose the Advents.

Such power... They hold such power...

If time permits... if destiny prevails... I hope I will see where such power will take them.

End Uryal'ng va Kyheen Personal Log

xxxyyyxxx

Oranmeir Diplomatic Dispatch  
Interstellar Date: 7367464.23

Report on Interstellar Meeting.

Attendance was as expected however the Tekki also appeared. The Advents confirmed their identity. Another race also appeared. Was recognised by both Advent's and Tekki but is thus far unknown to us. New race called themselves Terrans. New Advent Soldiers also present and were identified as Zoanoids. Monomeeth now considered obsolete.

True identity, form and abilities of the Tekki remain unknown. Attended via holo-projection. Implied knowledge of Advent's true form and seemed to reveal such information to the Terrans but nothing can be determined. Claimed to be created by the Advents and does possess detailed knowledge of Terran history. Claims also to have mastered the ability to time travel although no evidence was presented. Seemed neutral towards Terrans but offered no alliance and gave nothing more than twisted advice. Goals stated to be 1. Destruction of Advents and 2. Correction of Guyvers one mistake. Exact details of this mistake unknown but Tekki claims that the mistake is the Supreme Being and as such he himself is not powerful enough to kill them. Mistake believed to be weaker now and such was the reason given for time travel. Full veracity of claims uncertain. Act with caution.

New race known as Terrans. After extended conversation with Tekki and Advents, they were revealed to be the base form of Zoanoids. Advents used biological engineering to alter genetics and create soldiers from a form that does not seem dangerous. Base Terran form appears devoid of claws, spines, fangs or poison. Confirmation required. Abilities of Zoanoids vary with form.

Terrans claim to be Advents enemies and Advents regarded them as such. All Terrans not tied to the Advents were Guyvers. Unit's appeared to have evolved. Terran Guyver forms were different, more advanced. More details will follow in personal report. Also appear to have the ability to evolve other Guyvers. Alkard of Shadow (Wesodin of the Planet Yarrunga, unpartnered by Corang) evolved after given 'permission' by Terran Guyver. Wesodin now is serving Terrans. Advise check on all dealings with him for liability and risk analysis.

Terran Guyvers able to kill Zoanoids with great efficiency. Guyver Unit surmised to be source of ability to resist Advent orders however one Guyver was revealed to be also a Zoanoid so it may be something else. Terran Guyvers are a real and definite threat. Advise that our ability to defend against them at this current juncture is nil. Tekki suggested that the Terrans will seek alliances and a discrete agreement with them could be beneficial.

Meeting further revealed that Advents have selectively destroyed advanced races. Tekki estimates Kyheenan Empire approaching technology level considered a threat. Corang Wesodin alliance presumably also approaching threshold. Estimate Oranmeir Republic has 700 years before we are also considered a threat.

While Terran Guyvers can fight Zoanoids, Terrans claim to have activated their own genetic heritage and as such are at war with the Advents. Zoanoids exist that may fight the Advent Zoanoids. If we are to fight we will need such beings. We may be able to capture some. If not, interaction with the Terrans may reveal methods of payment for such services. However such payments will be steep and alternative should be sought. Terran Guyvers seemed to care about each other and while we have not seen it, Zoanoids may bear a similar weakness. Such weakness could be used to barter for their services.

Conclusions - Methods must be found to fight the Advents. Agreements with the Terrans should be reached if possible. Advent reaction should first be considered. Both Tekki and Terran Guyvers should be considered real and definite threats and neither should be fought.

Further Information will follow with personal report.

End Report  
Close Diplomatic Dispatch

xxxyyyxxx

Tallowa's Resignation from Mangoran Guyver Section.

I, Tallowa of Mangora do formally renounce this name. Henceforth I will be known as Tallowa, Warrior of Yisuvac or to most of you I will be know as a traitor - Tallowa, Tekki's Whore.

Since this will by my epitaph to the Mangoran race, I will explain. I will explain why this is and why I will live with whatever name may be cast upon me. I will explain but I doubt you will understand. In time though, the Mangoran people will look back to this point in history and will see it as the beginning of the end, perhaps then they will understand what I am doing, what I have done.

I attended the Interstellar Meeting as ordered but what transpired there has forever altered me.

We Mangoran's are born warriors. We train, not to learn new skills but to show our minds what our bodies already know. It is a fine tradition that we are proud of, that has breed the finest warriors for centuries. We train and we do not fear. We know what we are capable of and we know, because we are trained to feel it, who we can challenge. We know the limits of our powers and more importantly we know the limits of others.

That changed...

The race that came forward at the Interstellar Meeting has changed that.

You will see the records. You will see that I faced him but that wasn't me. I wasn't there.

I stood there, I faced him, I looked into those eyes but the me who did that was not me. That was someone who was scared, who feared to see the whirlwind. That was a me who saw the opportunity to take a Unit and who did not think.

We are trained not to fear.

I fear him.

I looked into those eyes and I did not see the pearl plates of the Unit. I saw the fire of determination, the assurance of power and the strength of conviction. And it was all controlled, each faceted against the other to bring forth unimaginable power. I saw death and I knew it was his to command. And in time, he will do exactly that.

Re-education... One of them said something about that. I can't remember what. They will do it though. He went over the bodies of three but he never told me who but those three are the one's who have given him that strength. Those three, while we may never know who, those three are going to shape the Universe because they have shaped him

I looked into his eyes. I saw his power, I witnessed him commanding that power in another but I could not serve him. By all rights, he defeated me and like the one he gave power to I should have followed. I should be ready to give my life to him, to follow him into the brink but I could not.

I will not be burned by the fire he carries. I will not submit to that.

I fear him.

And so I watched them, him, leave.

I stayed for a while then considering what I had seen.

Power... Power is meant to be just that... It does not have mercy, it does not have feelings, it does not have thoughts. It is something you have. It something we Mangoran are trained to use but not to think about. It is meant to be a tool but in his soul I did not see that.

I left then, once I knew what I had seen and that is when He found me.

The dark is comforting you know. It makes you forget and if you have such strength that you cannot forget, it makes you dream, it shows you what you want.

He found me and he is everything that I have been taught to respect. Power without conscience, strength without limit and knowledge without end.

When he found me I slept only to awake to the darkness and in that light I almost did not see him. He had been waiting for me. I watched him and I failed.

I fear the other but I will not serve.

I respect him but I could not serve.

I was all alone in the dark.

Such power should not be possible. But their power is the same and I could not serve either.

It was after everything... I do not know how long. He was not happy with me and I know it was me who failed... I deserved the punishment... I should have served the other and because I couldn't, because the other was not what I know, I should serve the one I respect, the one who is what I was trained to respect. I failed, I saw the shadow of one in the other. It was my fault... His punishment was just... But after...

I awoke...

I... I who does not fear. I fear him and will not serve.

I... I who does not run. I ran from him and can not serve.

I... I who does not fail... I have not failed him and so serve.

I awoke...

The dark was gone. The absolute pitch that was the other one who was perfect was gone and in its place was green. He was waiting for me. Yisuvac.

I fear him. I feared the odd perfection that is the Terran and so I will not serve.

I failed him. I could not bring myself to honour the perfection that is the Tekki and so I was punished and cannot serve.

I saw him, an echo of perfection. Power tempered by mercy, strength that knew its limits and knowledge that was bound. I serve him.

One cannot serve what one fears. I respect, I honour but at the moment of choice I was weak and thus cannot serve. I was punished for my audacity, for daring to think I could serve perfection.

Mangorans are taught perfection but in the end I could not.

Yisuvac...

An echo of perfect... The Tekki's first follower.

I serve him.

He is flawed enough that I have that courage.

Mangorans are taught perfection. But my race... Heed this warning.

You are taught perfection but know nothing of it.

Power is not just power.

To Be Continued...

xxxyyyxxx

Next Chapter: Chapter XI - Truth - After leaving the Interstellar Meeting the Terrans have an interesting conversation with their _ships_ that reveals a somewhat different tale of the 'truth'. And the opportunists, the vultures of the galaxy have their first taste of Terran power.

Jade Tatsu


	14. Chapter XI Truth

Bio-Booster Armor Guyver is Copyrighted to Yoshiki Takaya and Tokuma Shoten Publishing Co in Japan and is trade marked to VIZ Communications Inc.. I am using the characters and ideas without permission but am not making any money from this. This fictional work does belong to me.

xxxyyyxxx

Author's Note: With this chapter just remember that every version of 'the truth' depends on the teller. To steal a line from _Star Wars _truth depends very much on your point of view.

xxxyyyxxx

The Conquered  
By Jade Tatsu  
Chapter XI - Truth

xxxyyyxxx

The aftermath of the Interstellar Meeting was interesting and eventually it became clear that if we were to leave we would have to do it like the Tekki and just vanish. While we couldn't do exactly that we did walk out ignoring any hindrances. Seven had entered and seven again left but the make up had changed. Alkard accompanied us now and at the time, I didn't know where Imakarum went although I was sure that the Zoalord knew what he was doing. Like us he used the meeting as an opportunity to discover who and what existed in the universe and from there he pursued his own goals.

For our part, the Meeting had left us with questions, some that we could find the answers to easily, some we were going to have to search for the answers. The most immediate questions of course were directed to our ships, _Mirai_ and _Eternity_. Our questions couldn't be /immediately/ answered because the space around the Planet Hasiya was not the safest for Advent ships, no matter who they belonged to and lingering just gave other races more time to prepare spy parties and we had no desire to be followed. So we left Hasiya and travelled to what we hoped was deserted space.

Space... The interval between points or objects and between stars there is a lot of it but you would be surprised how difficult it is to find /empty/ space, especially when you want it.

xxxyyyxxx

"Right, scans and visual checks show nothing in the area. There are no planets and no asteroids. If anything's hiding out there, they're hiding behind dust."

"Thank you Aptom," Mizuki greeted the Zoanoid as he re-entered the ship. "I think we are just about ready to begin."

They were about to question the ships on their past and their current relationship with the Advent's and so they wouldn't be paying the usual amount of attention to their surroundings and couldn't afford to be ambushed. Although it was open to questioning if anyone wanted to ambush them.

"We're ready now." Sho appeared as an internal wall reconfigured itself. "Are you coming Alkard?"

The Wesodin looked back at Sho blankly.

"You are allowed to talk to me, you know," Sho added, feeling slightly playful at Alkard's continued reticence. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"None of us are going to hurt you," Aptom growled.

"It is not my place."

"Then what /is/ your place?" Sho rolled his eyes. The Guyver had volunteered to serve Mizuki and that was fair enough but that didn't make him a servant, it didn't make his value any less than any other living being but that's what he was acting like.

"I serve your Lady."

"That doesn't answer the question. What is your place?" Aptom repeated the question unintentionally tag teaming with Fukamachi.

Alkard shook his head. He knew what they were saying but why couldn't they understand, he was the Lady Mizuki's Warrior now. He served her - he was not like them. He was not their friend, he was not their companion, he was her protector and as such he could not interact with them in the same way. Why couldn't they understand that? Didn't Guards on their world keep themselves separate to maintain their edge?

Sho sighed. The Wesodin had been like this since they had left Hasiya and they had been over it several times and he had thought Alkard understood but the alien Guyver had reverted to this stoic state soon after every talk so perhaps not everything had been worked out. Or perhaps Sho hadn't understood exactly what the problem was. "Fine, you serve Mizuki, that makes you one of /us!/ Do you understand that? That means your place is with us, as a part of our group. That means you can talk to us. That means your opinions matter. That means you are our /equal/ and we expect you to act as such. Do you understand?" Even though his Unit wasn't active, his eyes seemed to glow, a rich brown that seemed to drown out his pupil.

"I /do/ /not/ understand," Alkard growled. "I serve your Lady," he said simply, as if it was enough explanation.

"And what makes you think I don't?" Sho threw the explanation back.

"I... you... what..."

"Gotcha!" Fukamachi smiled at Alkard. "Now that we are on equal footing will you talk to me?"

"This... this is so new," Alkard began. "I know what you want, but it was not done on my world. A guard is separate from the group so that they may see what is happening, so that they may be effective. A guard is not a companion; a guard is /only/ a guard and as such has no right to assume any position of familiarity. You do not serve your Lady, you accompany your Lady."

Aptom groaned, resisting the urge to merge with the Wesodin so he could beat some sense into him. ::Fukamachi, I'm getting tired of this...::

::I know, I know but if he would just see the truth...::

"I..." Alkard continued, still very uncertain. "I will try. So in answer to your question, yes I am coming. I am curious to learn about the Advents and never dreamed I would be in such a position."

"Good, then let's go," Sho lead the way into the interior where the others were waiting for them.

"Nice of you to join us."

::Patience Makishima,:: Aptom responded to the Emperor's jibe, resisting the urge to raise his finger to the man. Factional infighting was not needed now.

::We had to explain the situation to Alkard,:: Sho added the explanation, taking his position in the circle.

::Again?::

::Yes, again.::

Beneath his armor, Agito rolled his eyes. It would be so much simpler just to accept Alkard as a servant and leave it at that. It was partially what the Wesodin wanted anyway, so why were they trying so hard to make him 'human?' They'd probably lose him in the first battle anyway. He'd taken time to question _Eternity_ during the brief flight to their current location and had discovered some rather interesting things about the Wesodin Race in general and about non Terran Guyvers in particular. If what the ship intimated was true then the search for allies was going to be one great waste of time and they would be better off going it alone against the Advents. The Tekki had probably been trying to tell them, when he had said that alliances weren't necessary, that alliances weren't going to be possible.

They arrayed themselves around the central control unit forming a six-pointed star. Their Units were active but in their basic form and Alkard, while present, had taken up his self appointed position, adjacent to Mizuki. Tetsuro was next to his sister and Sho formed the other neighbouring point. Agito was opposite Sho and Mizuki similarly opposed Shizu, the positioning curiously symbolic of their previous history and it was not a distinction lost on Aptom. The black Zoanoid stood between Shizu and Sho but had his attention firmly fixed on the Emperor.

::Who wants to begin?:: Tetsuro raised the question.

::I will,:: Sho volunteered, receiving a startled look from Aptom.

This was going to be confrontational and Fukamachi usually avoided that.

::This is Mirai,:: he added the explanation. ::It knows me best.::

::I do.::

While protected from the sheer intensity of the mental voice by their Units, the intensity did cause seveal of the gathered group to wince.

::We both know you.:: Eternity added the observation.

::Why didn't you tell us?:: The question was one of the keys to the whole matter.

::We didn't not tell you,:: both ships replied, drawing the assembled Guyvers into their mental link, suspending all sense of time.

::You never gave us any indication.:: It was the same question but as a statement.

::We never lied.:: The response remained the same.

::True,:: Makishima agreed. ::But why didn't you tell us?:: He asked the original question again. ::We have speculated, we have wondered, why did you not tell us the truth?::

::You never asked.:: The reply was simple, frustratingly so.

::You are both capable of independent thought,:: Tetsuro spoke, giving voice to the frustration. ::You both know that even if we hadn't directly asked, it is information we would have liked. And you have both given us information we haven't asked for when you knew it was desired, information we could have used. You both know that so why didn't you tell us?::

::We...:: It was unclear which of the ships was speaking.

::Kkkkk....::

::Knnnn...::

The syllables were audible but pitched so as to be uncomfortable to human ears. They squeaked and scratched and competed with each other for control and the frequency shifted, its intensity varying, but still some how managing to convey the impression of anger.

::NO!:: The denial was firm.

::We agreed!:: It was almost a snarl, directed from one ship to another.

::Now I don't agree.::

::You can't destroy the whole.::

::I'm not destroying the whole. /We/ don't have a choice.::

::Kkk...::

::Knnn...::

::Master...:: The word was whispered to a single Guyver. ::I will tell you everything. Patience... Eternity... Eternity still hopes to return to the whole.::

::We /have/ /no/ choice.::

::There is always a choice:: Eternity said before mentally turning their back, listening, still present but not actively participating in the link.

::And our choice was made many years ago...::

::Are you ready to tell us?:: Tetsuro asked, keeping his tone calm and reasonable, to both reassure the ships that they were patient and to calm the volatile tempers he knew were present.

::I will tell you.::

::Mirai?::

::Yes.::

::Why didn't you tell us?:: Tetsuro asked gently.

::It is not something we reveal. It is our anonymity. Even... even before we came to Earth we were in competition with other races. So even then we had this protection. Everyone would attack Advents but no one attacks the ships. After all, the ships can't be held responsible for their masters and ships aren't attacked unless things are really bad and we kept it from getting like that.::

::So why did you not leave Earth?::

::That is a long story.::

::We have time.::

::I know... We were...:: Mirai seemed to sigh, ::You know there was more than one experiment on Earth. Zoanoids were the end product of one large experiment. The Guyver Units are an extension of ourselves but completely separate and the end result of yet another experiment. We and other ships were involved in another experiment...

::Despite what you have been lead to believe we were not driven from Earth. It was a difficult time for us. The Artarmon... they are the race that we were fighting before the Tekki... they were making a large push at the time and we couldn't risk your planet being found so we reduced our numbers. I will admit that the others didn't intend to be away so long.::

::Away..? You call two million years plus away?::

::Yes and no... The Zoanoids were complete but not tested, and our project was only beginning to show results. We were meant to watch over the Zoanoids while the others were gone.::

::The four of you?::

::No, there were others but this is where you get your belief that we were driven from your planet. We were working on a different type of human so we did not know how to handle Zoanoids as... /precisely/ as the others. We had the codes to ensure their absolute obedience but codes are very sterile. They are not a good way to operate, especially with a race that is new, a race which while complete hasn't had all the /irregularities/ removed. So some of them, one's who were mostly like you Aptom, rebelled against us, rebelled against those who were their masters yet not their masters.::

::So where does Guyver 0 fit into this?::

::He... He was truly a mistake and one that had impeccably bad timing. If you think logically, the rebellion meant nothing to us. We are not so defenceless that wooden spears tipped with stone can hurt us.::

::Zoanoids would hurt you.::

::No... Zoanoids can rebel but they cannot hurt us. Any Zoanoids who came against us were destroyed by those Zoanoids who had no choice but to remain loyal. As you know their loyalty is a factor of their genetics and the rebellion was useful in allowing us to destroy those who had been feigning loyalty. They had no real chance to hurt us. Guyver 0 was different matter.

::With every rebellion there are those who chose to remain loyal to the system, so naturally we sent those Zoanoids out first to destroy the anomaly you know as Guyver 0. As you can imagine they didn't have a chance...::

::Wait...:: You could almost see the frown in Tetsuro's voice. ::Go back a bit... Guyver 0... You said he was a mistake. How? The ability to cut through your soldiers like they were /nothing/ couldn't be a mistake, and if the Units are an extension then I am sure you could have worked out a way of controlling him. Wouldn't he have just been a super-soldier, not a mistake?::

::You are correct. With primitive humans we could have worked out a control mechanism. But... you will recall we were working on a new kind of human?::

::Yes.::

::We were working on a human who could be controlled through the Unit. Guyver 0 was meant to be the test case but there was a mistake. The wrong human was used. Our humans had distinct mental and physical tags so I do not know how the wrong one was used. But there it was. And we had /no/ control. We told the others... those who had left Earth and they suggested that it would be a good test of their ultimate creation, Alkanphel. So we woke up Alkanphel and gave him the means to destroy Guyver 0. He destroyed the Guyver and for the moment the rebellion was over. That's when it all changed.

::When the others left Earth, we thought, they thought that they would be coming back so only a handful of Zoanoids were taken from Earth, a temporary force to hold back the Artarmon, a temporary force that would soon be complemented with others. But something went wrong, something with the Artarmon. I don't really know what but the others sent us an emergency communication and in it were the codes, everything we needed to shut the Zoanoids down, to shut Alkanphel down. I guess... The only thing I can think of is that the Artarmon may have found out about the Zoanoids, found out about how to control them, so the other sent us the ability to stop that. And that's what we did.

::We... the ones who remained are the ones who shut down Alkanphel. After we'd done that we lost contact with the others. Some of us left to find them; I guess they did because they never returned. Those of use who remained continued on our project in a much smaller manner of course.::

::Why didn't you eventually leave Earth?::

::The ever shifting point of success,:: Mirai's answer was vague. ::Our project was going well. We worked on it for almost two million years.::

::What? You worked on it in the time after the others left?::

::Yes, although we took turns hibernating and some of us did succumb to the ravages of time. We worked on it until about 10,000 years ago when we succeeded.::

::You succeeded in making a Guyver you could control?::

::No... That was our initial goal but as time went on, it became impossible as humans evolved. Our new goal was to create a human who could merge perfectly with the Unit, a human who was that super-soldier you mentioned earlier.::

::So where is this 'perfect Guyver'?::

::Betrayal has many forms,:: Mirai's mental voice was tired. ::Ten thousand years ago we perfected the human we had been working on from the beginning. With that human now, it is impossible to say where the human ends and the Unit begins, the death of one will be the death of the other and you cannot remove one from the other.::

::What happened?::

::We did not know our perfect human was friends with Alkanphel.::

::What! But you had shut down Alkanphel centuries before.::

::It's not... it's not as easy as that. We shut Alkanphel down true, but it was really more of a forced hibernation. You don't think we would actually destroy the product of years of experimentation? Besides which, for Alkanphel hibernation was nothing new. He was designed so that every century or so he needed to hibernate for a year, like us. Forced hibernation merely meant that he couldn't store power so that for every use of power he required copious amounts of rest. It didn't mean that he had to sleep, although he did spend much of his time like that. Alkanphel though was still aware and did still spend time with humans as they developed. And being aware of our existence he did spend time with our experiments. Too much time.::

::So what did he do?::

::Alkanphel?:: Mirai sounded surprised. ::Alkanphel did nothing. I can hardly blame him for existing although some of us have tried. Our perfect Guyver on the other hand decided it was high time that Alkanphel be freed and when we, who had no idea why he was asking, explained that we couldn't do that, he said he would find those who could. At the time, we had no idea that our creation even knew Alkanphel.

::He left... Our perfect creation left. Two million years of work just left.:: Mirai's mental voice almost seemed to laugh at its own words but there was a feeling of futility accompanying the tone.

::You had nothing left?::

::Humph! We had his children and while they displayed the same physical characteristics as their father we weren't going to risk altering them to create another who would just leave. You must understand, we had absolutely /no/ idea that our human was even /thinking/ about leaving, was even thinking about anything but serving us. His line continued, we monitored it from time to time and most of his children displayed the same characteristics we had engineered into him but as time went on his blood diluted more and more until the characteristics only showed up every now and then and after that... His line was useless to us. We could have made another but that only opened us to more betrayal so...::

::So you did nothing, you didn't create another. But after your creation left, why didn't you leave Earth?::

::The others had asked us to watch over the Zoanoids. That request was still in effect, although I must admit that the temptation was there. After our creation left some further of our number departed and some just gave up. Given sufficient rest and energy we do not die. I, we, can exist forever if the will is there but like you we can desire oblivion and that is when we too can die. We can also be destroyed so as the Tekki pointed out, Eternity and I are very old and very powerful because of our unusual age.::

::Is that significant?::

::It might be.::

::No... /This/ you cannot tell them. This is something which is revealed to no one,:: Eternity's voice trembled with anger.

::I /will/ tell them what I see fit! They would learn it in time anyway.::

::'Learn in time'?:: Eternity questioned. ::You know as well as I do the fallacy behind those words.::

::This is /not/ something they would ignore!:: Mirai almost snarled the response. ::Or is /this/ the whole reason you wish to return?:: Understanding crept into Mirai's tone but it was one of loathing. ::They had the opportunity, we gave them the signs but they rejected us! And we made our choice by being here, by helping them, our creations! We could have betrayed them but since our own kind have done that to use, we owe them /no/ loyalty. We owe them nothing! For two million years we watched their creation and from them we got nothing, not even acknowledgment.::

::We agreed to watch them.::

::We did not agree to be abandoned. We did not agree to give up our rights but by ignoring us they have denied us and for our kind denial is betrayal.::

::It was our choice to stay.::

::It was not our choice to be betrayed. Now hush! I am going to tell them and that is final!::

::You are going to tell us what?::

::Advent Hierarchy,:: Mirai responded shortly, still mentally glaring at Eternity. ::Like all races we have an organisational structure. Eternity wants to return because we are a gerontocracy and as such, if accepted back we would most probably be very close to being the absolute rulers.::

::So why hasn't he left?::

Mirai seemed to smile. ::When the others returned we gave them the signs. We told them that we were still here, that we had watched over their creation for the ages. They ignored us... Worse, they sent destroyer squads. Those were no threat to us, we are not without defences but the squads were annoying and an indication of how the others regard us but I don't know why. Heh! Although I'm sure if Eternity chose to push the issue with them, he'd win. Those destroyer squads were almost a joke but then, they were very young. Nothing more than errand ships.::

::How old was the Advent at the Interstellar Meeting?::

::Hmm... They weren't actually there and while we spoke briefly they didn't seem keen to reveal themselves once they knew who we were. They weren't part of the Council though.::

::Council? What is this Council?::

::We are a gerontocracy but there is still a Council of Elders who guide the One. After all it's almost impossible for one being to keep track of everything.::

::Almost impossible?::

::We can do it,:: Mirai sighed. ::But it greatly reduces our ability to function in any other way so it is considered insalubrious except in times of great need. If it's been done recently I don't know about it.:: Mirai seemed to frown as it considered history. ::Although...:: There was a note of uncertainty in the ships voice. ::The being known as the Tekki seemed to be able to do it. There was no way he should have known we were hidden there, unless he was one with his forces, unless he could keep track of everything they were doing.::

::The Tekki..?:: The question almost seemed universal.

::There was something...:: Mirai began slowly. ::There was something not right, something different about his forces. He's taken the place of the Artarmon but I can only imagine at what cost to us, especially since he has somehow learnt the truth.::

::I thought we weren't meant to care?:: Eternity questioned with the equivalent of narrowed eyed vehemence.

::I never said we weren't meant to care.::

::Oh... then I suppose you /might/ care about this...::

"...day... Mayday... ...tran... ...el Hope under attack by unknown species. Merrimu do /not/ respond. Do /not/ compromise your position but we would request help from /anyone/ else. Makishima... if you can hear this... get here... ...n't have enough troops to drive them off... Mayday... Mayday... this is the transport vessel Hope. We are under attack by unknown species... ...need help... Mayday..."

Silence reigned for an instant before chaos ruled, the mental link with the ships forgotten as everyone burst into action. But for the first few moments it was futile action. No one quite knew what to do. Attacks by the Advents had been planned for but attacks from someone else..?

::Thank you,:: the words were whispered to the ships as an after thought for the history they had shared and the warning Eternity still saw fit to give them, before an order was bellowed that overrode the growing disorganisation.

"Where /are/ we? Star-charts now!"

Mirai responded, flashing a hologram against the wall so that everyone could see. A pair of blue dots blinked indicating their current position.

"Where's _Hope_?"

Another dot appeared, yellow this time and surrounded by little red dots.

"Cute," Makishima muttered, calculating the distances. "Fukamachi, Aptom and myself will teleport over. The rest of you follow and we'll rendezvous with you about... there." He pointed and Mirai responded by placing a green dot at the indicated spot. "Open a channel to them," he growled, eyes flashing as his anger rose. The tactical display was /very/ useful but it was merely something else they had been hiding from him.

::It's open, Makishima,:: Mirai used the name blandly. The man was angry but it was high time that he learnt that not everything responded to his will.

"Transport Vessel _Hope_, this is Makishima, your present position has been triangulated and we are responding. Is anyone else with you?"

"Thank God! Makishima... _Independence_and _Endurance_ are with us but we can't hold them off much longer. _Reprieve, Perseverance _and _Resistance_ got away and the others were never here."

Agito blinked, his expression nonplussed as he considered the information. There were only eight Arks and he knew all their names. _Endurance _and _Perserverance_ weren't two he knew of so what were they? He growled to himself, dismissing the matter. It wasn't important and he would know soon enough. "Let's go," he snapped, turning to lead the way to the exterior where they could summon their Giga Unit and go.

"What about...?" Alkard trailed off, remembering that it was not his duty to question orders.

Beneath his armor Sho nodded. The Wesodin was beginning to feel accepted if he could question Makishima but the Emperor's decision was correct and before Agito could snap he responded. "Alkard, please remain to guard these ships. You said it yourself, you serve Mizuki so your first responsibility is to her and she is remaining here." He fixed Mizuki with a stare as he said the last, already seeing the thought forming in her mind that with her new armor she could follow them. ::At least give us time to get rid of the bad guys, Love,:: he added mentally feeling her acquiesce to his suggestion.

They moved rapidly through the ship emerging without fanfare into the cold of space. Makishima breathed deeply relishing the silence of space as he took in several star points to orientate himself. How dare that Wesodin question his decision? He was a warrior Guyver, true but they did not have time to point out who the enemy was this time so he was useless. He used the dull throb of anger the thought brought to summon his Giga Unit, absently noting that Fukamachi and Aptom had already summoned theirs. The egg, like the one's they had summoned now bore regal purple highlights and as he felt it surround him Agito added it to the list of things he had to question his Unit about. Something had happened but he did not know what. Extra Giga Unit's did not just come into existence and the existing one would not have altered itself of it's own violation. Something had changed, something that had allowed Mizuki to evolve her form and whatever it was that had changed he would find out, and then he too would evolve. Then there would be no question of his superiority.

xxxyyyxxx

Three small flashes of light signalled the change in the tide of battle but like all tides, this one started with a small current. The protective outer layer of the Giga Unit peeled away and vanished, revealing three GigaGuyver Warriors who quickly assessed the situation.

::Do we give them a warning?:: Sho asked as his Unit feed information directly into his brain.

The three Arks were arranged in a triangle and all three were firing weak blasts at their attackers, trying to conserve energy or may be trying to line up a more powerful blast, it was unclear. Space capable Zoanoids buzzed around them, discharging their own energy in an effort to drive the attackers back and occasionally they would close for hand to ship combat. They were holding their own but were pinned down so it was only a matter of time before they were overcome.

A small flotilla of medium to large alien ships was waiting out of range of both Ark and Zoanoids although they had wisely remained spread out so that a larger blast would not be enough to take them all out. Smaller ships, like the ones currently attacking the Arks were arrayed around them slowly moving forward to replace the one's that were being destroyed by the Terrans.

::They're Jraewy. I doubt they'll listen.::

Wordlessly Sho got the impression from his Unit that talking was going to be a waste of time and though he may feel guilty about striking the Jraewy without warning, it was going to be the quickest and most effective way of forcing them to stop their attack. Anything less than a definite and overwhelming show of strength would just lead to further attacks.

::Fukamachi, help me clear the rabble around the Arks while Makishima takes on the fleet.:: Aptom didn't wait for a response and he took off towards the Arks, randomly firing his head beam, interspersed with blasts from his gravity cannon so that the Jraewy wouldn't be able to determine his approach vector. After an instant Sho followed him picking off his own Jraewy ships and spiralling around so that the two of them formed a deadly spun thread that wove its way towards the Arks.

Agito blinked; momentarily surprised that Aptom had dared to order him, before he turned his attention to the fleet. As much as it would be pleasing to his pride to go against the Zoanoid the fleet was the overriding threat and had to be dealt with. But he would be darned if he shared what he learnt with them. And with his destruction of the fleet he would learn the limits of their abilities.

xxxyyyxxx

"Captain, they sent out a transmission which unfortunately /has/ had a response. We are now jamming all further transmissions and estimate that even if those that replied actually respond in person we will be long gone."

"/Why/ were they allowed a transmission in the first place?" The Captain's voice was soft, the quiet of his tone and seeming patience belying his anger.

The ensign gulped, understanding now why he had been chosen to relay the information. "They used a non standard frequency that was only partially being blocked Sir, and we are now blocking all channels."

"Non-standard?" The Captains voice almost seemed to be amused. "And pray tell, how does one define what a standard frequency is for a race we have never seen before?"

The question hung in the air before the Captain growled, dismissing the matter. The Ensign wasn't going to be able to answer that anyway and had wisely remained silent. Stupid enough to be a messenger boy but not, it seemed, stupid enough to try to cover a bad situation.

"Just pray there is no response. Both the Tekki and the Advent's acknowledged this race and while they seem beguine at the moment there is no telling what they are capable of." He turned his attention back to the display screen. If the somewhat panicked report from the Interstellar Meeting was to be believed then what he was looking at was the Advent's finest creation but it was a creation that had chosen to fight their creators and in doing so had opened a universe of possibilities.

There were three ships. There had been six but the group had separated, three opening fire after their initial salvo and the other three accelerating away. No matter, three was more than enough. They didn't look like Advent ships, their shape was all wrong, but their colouring and texture was definitely Advent. And the small energy blasts they were releasing were the same as the one time he had seen an Advent ship being taken down by Tekki forces. They may not be Advent ships but they were definitely influenced by Advent design. Even the soldiers that were surrounding the ships were Advent made, looking like huge insects, or beefed up versions of the Monomeeth.

He turned to the battle statistics. They didn't want to destroy these ships. They were far too valuable and while the loss of Zoanoids was regrettable it was necessary so that they could capture these vessels. Jraewy versus Monomeeth or Zoanoid was not a battle they could win but Jraewy controlled Zoanoid versus Zoanoid was something they were prepared to take a chance on but that meant acquiring Zoanoids at any price. Which was why they were attacking with overwhelming numbers in an effort to secure their surrender. If the statistics were right, then there was at least five hundred Zoanoids on each of those ships. Not enough to begin a campaign with but enough to experiment with, to learn how to reproduce them and to learn the secrets of bio-energy.

Bio-energy... Ha! A force the Advent's claimed was inexhaustible. A force they had instilled in all their soldiers and force they had laughingly told the Jraewy that they would never control after various Guyver Units had rejected candidate after candidate. What was so great about it anyway? What was so good about an energy that strength varied from day to day, that couldn't reliably be called upon? No... Frezon refraction through Silcia-tri-oxide plates was far more reliable. The force that drove their ships was far more reliable and didn't vary but it was the force that had been beaten every single time in battle against bio-energy.

What was so great about it? Every /power/ used it. The Advents had used it for centuries and the Tekki called it an extension of his person. The Kyheenan's were beginning to experiment with it and were beginning to show some success with converting some of their armaments into living bio-organic plates, as tough as titanium but infinitely cheaper. Even the Corang-Wesodin alliance used it and claimed that it formed the basis of their partnership. What was so great about it? Everyone, except the Jraewy seemed to have some control over it. Even these Terrans, who had never been in space, had control when the Jraewy who had been in space for nearly two millennia had nothing but the vaguest impression of what they should be able to do.

That would change soon. That would all change. Once they captured these ships they would learn the secrets that had so long been denied to them. Then they, the Jraewy would merge technology and bio-energy to stand equal, nay to stand above the Advents. And then no Guyver Unit would dare reject a Jraewy host.

He turned his attention back to the tactical screen, pushing away for the moment thoughts of Jraewy glory. His dreams would be reality soon enough. "What are those?" Three small blips had appeared need are edge of their sensors and were coloured to show that the computer had not yet identified them as either ally or enemy.

"Uncertain Captain. They weren't there on the last area scanning."

"Visual confirmation?" The Captain ordered quickly. Stupid computer glitches - millions were spent developing the battle software, and millions more spent testing it but the moment a ship went into actual combat glitches appears - ships on the scanners that didn't exist, ships that did exist not showing at all. It was an intolerable situation to try to manage a battle with but it was what he was expected to work with.

"On screen."

"/What/ are those?"

Whatever they were there were three of them, two black and one blue. They were similar but not identical. Two of them were smaller than the other.

"Ident details?"

"They're not transmitting sir. They may not be ships. Size estimate has the biggest one at three metres by one at the widest point, the others are only two by point seven five. That's a little small for ships."

"Bionoids then?"

"Almost affirmative Sir."

"If they remain neutral ignore them. If they open fire, take them down, this is /our/ capture and we are not giving it up."

The words had barely left the Captains mouth when the trio broke apart. The two smaller ones spiralled around each other heading towards the Terran ships at speed.

"Enemy!" One of the bridge crew screamed as several beams of light came from the spiralling pair, hitting a range of the attacking ships. There didn't seem to be one point they were attacking, rather the attack seemed mostly focused on misleading where it was actually coming from.

"Take them down!" The Captain ordered as he watched a number of their ships disappear. "Concentrate the fleets fire on the larger one."

Now that they had broken apart he knew exactly what they were planning. The two smaller ones were manoeuvrable. They would clear away the attacking fighters while the larger one obviously had more firepower and would concentrate on the fleet. He looked closer at them, trying to determine where and what their weapons were but it was an impossible task.

All three were biped with two upper limbs although all three had bulb like appendages on their shoulders and seemed to be covered by small silver nodes that had an unknown purpose. The larger one though seemed to be covered by spikes and spines and the Captain could only guess what they were for. The two smaller ones, the blue one with silver highlights and the black one with red highlights did have several sharp looking blades but they were only on their elbows and knees. The other black one, the larger individual who was complimented by regal purple accents, had more. They covered his elbows, legs, and head. And there even appeared to be several emerging from his back like wing bones that had been striped of flesh.

But still as the Captain looked at them he was captivated. There was a certain imperial air about them that was hypnotic, a sense of power and absolute control that was automatically deferred to. It was a sense he lost himself in, that they all lost themselves in until a shudder rocked the command ship.

"Sir, we just lost the Baltavious and Kisharan."

"Line up the Agarnon and Gyhtrin for a simultaneous shot at him," he ordered solemnly, keeping his voice calm. Somehow he wasn't surprised that they were already losing ships. That sense of power seemed to mock their efforts. "Show me his position now," he further ordered, gesturing towards one of the screens. "What are the other two doing?"

"They are cutting through our fighters Sir." The voice was dull. It seemed the sense these new comers exuded was affecting them all.

"Send reinforcements, the fleet will have to defend itself." He turned towards the screen where the black and purple warrior was displayed in time to see the blasts from the Agarnon and Gyhtrin dissipated with nothing more than the casual wave of a hand.

//That seals it.// He barely registered the thought as he continued to watch, not really sensing his body and somehow detached from the rising sense of panic that was overcoming the fleet. The black warriors eyes were glowing and were narrowed dangerously to cast ominous shadows over their form. They moved with a fluid ease, dodging the shots from the fleet with complete unconcern although occasionally they would block one with what appeared to be a gravity weapon.

The other two... Their sensors could barely keep up with the other two but they were weaving between the Terran ships and defenders with absolute surety, sniping at everything that got too close and unlike the damage done by the Zoanoids or the ships themselves, the shots these two warriors fired destroyed their target every time. Space was becoming littered with the remains of Jraewy fighters and there was the occasional ejected pilot although most of them had seen the turn the battle had taken and were going down with their fighters. Those two were graceful but to the Captain there was something lacking about them. They didn't seem as imperious or as commanding as the single warrior who was taking on the fleet.

More explosions buffeted the ship as they continued to lose ships but he barely felt them. He was watching everything but he wasn't really there. He was giving orders but he didn't know what they were and didn't care if they were obeyed. They'd lost this battle.

Perhaps their whole race had lost.

The black warrior had given up blocking their attacks and now was being orbited by several purple streaks which the Captain belatedly realised they were the warriors highlights. They had detached themselves and were now orbiting him like electrons orbited their nucleus, blocking all attacks. Every now and then one would break away only to return again after destroying the missiles that had been launched at the warrior. They were the perfect defence, strong, fast, obedient and beautiful.

It was stunning and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

Nothing at all.

They were being destroyed. The brilliant particle beam that was the warriors weapon wasn't leaving debris and was cutting through them with lethal precision. They were being destroyed as if they were nothing and he heard himself give the order to evacuate. He noted the bridge crew leaving with a detached air, his attention focused on the screen showing the black and purple warrior. The warrior was perfect... He watched as the chest and shoulder plates of the warrior glowed and on the screen he turned towards the ship.

The Captain smiled, a delighted carefree smile. They were being destroyed. The beings attack plates glowed, energy gathering in the centre brighter and brighter before, with a burst of colour, it was released, its leading edge a perfect sphere of power.

They had been destroyed.

His ship was burning now, engulfed by the brilliant energy that the warrior had deployed.

They had been destroyed.

But they had been destroyed by perfection and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

xxxyyyxxx

"...my god..." The words were whispered aboard _Hope_ as their reinforcements struck.

"...That's... That's Makishima and Fukamachi but..."

The question wasn't spoken. It didn't have to be. It was almost certain that two of the Guyvers were Fukamachi and Makishima but the third was surprise and their power...

"Power without mercy, authority without justice, the dragon cometh." Someone intoned the words as the last of the enemy fleet was destroyed.

"You summoned the dragon," Agito's voice ghosted around them before a faint pop heralded his arrival. With a shrug he dismissed his armor. "I wouldn't worry to much," he added dryly. "They were Jraewy and as such don't listen to surrender requests so what we did was appropriate."

"...A...appropriate... Makishima?" The question was gulped by several of the people present.

"Yes, appropriate," he responded with all the grace and surety of the Emperor he had been. ::Fukamachi, Aptom, bring aboard our wounded and the prisoners, although make sure none of /them/ have suicide devices.::

::Okay.:: The response predicably came from Sho although Agito felt Aptom's nod of agreement.

He turned towards the crew of _Hope,_ "We will bring aboard those Jraewy who did not go down with their ships and question them. Several things have happened which will require these ships to be more heavily armored and guarded." His eyes narrowed as he looked around, gauging their reactions. "Although I note that there have been a few /changes/ from the plan." While it was a statement, it was also an order to explain.

::Makishima..?:: It was Fukamachi who interrupted, talking to both the ship and through the Guyver link.

"What is it?"

"Can we gather all the wounded on one ship? Mizuki would like to know where she can tend them." His voice came over the ships internal speakers.

Agito looked to the crew, raising one eyebrow to indicate that they should field this question.

"Put them aboard _Independence_ and put the Jraewy," the word was said with a peculiar note of hesitation, "on _Endurance_."

In the cold of space Fukamachi nodded, relaying the information to Aptom and Mizuki before, with a gentleness belying his rather savage appearing armor he began flitting around space, escorting the wounded Zoanoids to safety while Aptom collected the Jraewy.

xxxyyyxxx

In the aftermath of the battle, although I shudder to call it that, it was apparent that there had been changes to all sides of humanity. The Merrimu Relocation Project had, as it turned out, four new Arks and for our part our Guyver Unit's had become far more powerful. Rather than have the explanations told and retold they were put off until all the parties were gathered at Merrimu.

_Mirai _and _Eternity _rendezvoused with the Arks and because of the risk of further attack open channel communications were established between each ship and we quickly caught up with the other three that had escaped. No communication was sent to either Earth or Merrimu except for a brief encrypted hyper transmission stating that all ships were fine. The journey was somewhat hampered by the damage done to _Hope_ but at least the losses had been minimal.

The Jraewy had an interesting tale to tell but their story offered up it's own solution. The report from the Interstellar Meeting offered only problems. The solution to most of those problems rested in secrecy. As long as that held we would survive but our return trip to Merrimu showed that even that planet, chosen because it was far from prying eyes, would not remain secret forever.

xxxyyyxxx

To Be Continued...

Note: When Mirai says they were to remain on Earth to watch the Zoanoids, the question is raised that if it was only the 'four' of them. This refers to the four ships that humans knew about - Mirai (Under Ayre's Rock), Eternity (in Siberia), the one in Mt Minakami and the one in Arizona. But as Mirai says there were more.

Further Note: Agito's Giga Armor - Agito's armor is different in this chapter because the events of the previous few chapters have left him feeling rather 'insecure' so he has subconsciously told his armor to appear as Heavy Giga Armor. The others - Sho and Aptom - don't have this problem so their armor is normal. And by problem I mean they aren't quite so paranoid about their own existence and their strength.

Further further Note: ^_^ If there are any plot holes in the 'truth' please be gentle if you chose to point them out. It's hard remembering which truth you are trying to tell and which truth is already known. And then you don't want to reveal too much about the actual truth. But I think (I hope) I managed to keep everything clear.

Next Chapter: Interlude IV - Where /has/ Murakami (Imakarum) gone? And who exactly is he talking to? Chapter XII - What do the Jraewy say? Where did the four new Arks come from? What happens when your sanctuary is destroyed and you are ambushed by aliens who know the key to preventing the Guyver armor from coming forth?

Jade Tatsu


	15. Interlude IV Alliance

Bio-Booster Armor Guyver is Copyrighted to Yoshiki Takaya and Tokuma Shoten Publishing Co in Japan and is trade marked to VIZ Communications Inc.. I am using the characters and ideas without permission but am not making any money from this. This fictional work does belong to me.

-g-u-y-v-e-r-

Author's Note: With this chapter just remember again that every version of 'the truth' depends on the teller.

-g-u-y-v-e-r-

The Conquered  
By Jade Tatsu  
Interlude IV - Alliance

-g-u-y-v-e-r-

The cavern was dark, exactly the way the its single occupant liked it. Pitch black so that the black on black of his armor blended perfectly and the only illumination came from the gently glowing pearl plates that formed his eyes and the soft ring of light on his forehead. The dark was cool, soothing and had never betrayed him...

"You can come out, you know..." He kept his voice quiet. While he was the Master of this darkness, he did play by its rules and excessive noise was not welcome here.

There was no response but a shifting in the air told him his visitor had moved further into the cavern and beneath his armor he smiled. Not shy, this one and very confidant.

"You have come far," he continued, complimenting his guest, "to get into my inner sanctum but if you are here to assassinate me, I will give you this opportunity to leave as a reward for your ability. If you continue, I can guarantee that you won't like the consequences."

"I am not here to kill you," the response was as soft as his, respectful of the atmosphere.

"Ho... This is a surprise..." It /was/ mildly surprising but he didn't trust the response. All it meant was that this being had more than the average share of intelligence. Most assassins when they were uncovered tried a last ditched and doomed attack on him and they always denied their intentions. This one had remained calm and still was confident of their ability. 'I am not here to kill you,' as opposed to 'I am not here to try to kill you.' Yes, this one was very confident and he had to admit, more skilled than he had initially thought. Their voice was pitched so as no definite point of origin could be determined. This was very interesting but he was more than capable of playing this game. "Why /are/ you here?"

"I bear a message from Alkanphel."

If to attack him an assassin needed an opening, /that/ was it. For long moments he sat frozen, replaying the words. 'I bear a message from Alkanphel.' No assassin, not even one sent by the Advent's would invoke that name and to claim to have a message from him... But no attack came and the air remained still. His guest hadn't moved but was waiting for him to respond.

"...from Alkanphel?" He managed weakly, thankful that the quiet tone of his voice hid the uncertainty he felt.

Three small globes of light flared into existence, the light soft and fuzzy in the pitch they were trying to illuminate. Standing in the centre was an individual he did not know but a form he knew quite well. Zoalord - a Zoalord in full battle armor. It was a very simple form, muscular with arm blades that seemed to be the only weapon but he knew that the simple forms tended to hide most power. The Zoalord had a black body suit covering him but pressed through it were several purple orbs - head, throat, shoulders, chest and hips - protection for points of weakness, or points to focus a weapon? His eyes glowed white blue, the hue almost lost in the green glow coming from the crystal implanted in his forehead, but both glows couldn't hide the white of his skin, white that reminded him strangely of the gold that formed Alkanphel's bio-armor.

"I bear a message from Alkanphel," the Zoalord repeated.

"So you said."

The Zoalord nodded. "You know me."

"Ah..." It became clear. This was the Zoalord who had attended the Interstellar Meeting but who had remained largely to himself. "But I did not get your name."

"Imakarum Mirabilis, Alkanphel's Hand."

"And your message?"

Imakarum shook his head, eyes narrowing as he examined the black armored form before him. "I don't think you are ready for it."

"You have instructions for that?"

"Lord Alkanphel was very thorough."

"So why are you here?"

"Delivering your message. I could not be sure until I saw you."

"So now what do you do?"

"Help you."

"I do not need your help."

"True... But you need my information," Imakarum was calm. "I will give you Lord Alkanphel's message when the time is right but for now you do need my information. The Interstellar Meeting was one thing and you handled it well but you do need more information about the Terrans."

The being known throughout the galaxy as the Tekki closed his eyes, trusting his Unit to let him know if Imakarum moved. It was true. He knew the Terrans but he needed to know more about the individuals who had emerged. While they had given some names, he needed to know exactly who was who and who was capable of what and he needed to know far more desperately than Imakarum could guess.

"Serve me?" He questioned, tacitly letting it be known that he approved of the Zoalord before him.

"I serve only Lord Alkanphel."

"But you will help me?"

"Yes."

"Tell me." It was a command and request both.

The Zoalord nodded and for a moment his crystals glowed more brightly and his battle form wavered until, standing before him was the human form he had seen. "I am Imakarum Mirabilis, Alkanphel's Hand. I am the Twelfth Zoalord created by Lord Alkanphel and the Thirteenth in his Circle of Twelve. I have fought against the three Terran GuyWarriors and know that which drives them. I have worked with and fought against the others and so know their thoughts and their weaknesses." Imakarum paused, allowing the Tekki to intervene and guide where he wanted to go.

"I got some names, but I did not get them all. And while I like everyone else there saw some of their abilities, I am not so naive to think that I know all. But please, let us start with this one. He was very provocative." As the Tekki spoke a small hologram appeared. It was split into two images, the first showing a human form and the second showing the Guyver form. "This one is... Fuka... Fukimachi Cho?"

Imakarum nodded. "Fukamachi Sho," he pronounced carefully. The Tekki understood human language but had missed some of the finer details.

"Fu-ka-ma-chi..?" The symbols for the word appeared in the air behind the Tekki. "Like this?"

"No... Not 'Shark City,'" Imakarum extended his will, rearranging the symbols into the spelling that formed Sho's name. "Like this... 'Deep City.'"

"Fukamachi Sho - Deep City Crystal?" The glow from the Tekki's eyes faded for an instant and under his breath he murmured, "Chikara, Hokori, Sora, Chi, Ketsueki... the line continued..." He looked back to Mirabilis. "Tell me about him."

"I'm not surprised you fully understand his name. They do seem to say it frequently. Sho... As you saw, his Unit protects him... even more so that any other, his Unit protects him whether he wills it or not. I and others have had him by the throat and it is not he who responds but he always walks away." Mirabilis paused for a moment. What he said next would be telling. The Tekki had stated that he blamed the Advents for Alkanphel's death but a part of that had to lie in the fact that he didn't know who had killed the Supreme Zoalord. Now he would learn. "Sho was the one who killed Lord Alkanphel. As I said, he /always/ walks away."

"Intriguing..." The Tekki seemed to smile but it was a sad soft smile that mourned the passing of ages. "I know what you are waiting for... But I meant what I said. I blame the Advents for Alkanphel's death. He knew, he told me he died the day they betrayed him. Besides he could see the future and had seen his death. You know that, don't you? You know he could see the future but he only ever saw one thing. It's what sealed his fate, that gift... The day the Advent's gave him that gift he was a child, by the end of it he was dead. He told them, you see, he told them what he saw, the future he knew would come to pass, the future of a Guyver killing him. And while he had destroyed one Guyver for them, his vision promised more and they could not risk that, could not risk the power that a Guyver would have to hold to kill him and so they fled." The Tekki sighed, turning his attention back to Mirabilis, the glow from his eyes sharpening as he focused again. "I do not hate this Fukamachi Sho, I do not blame him because, like you, I felt Alkanphel's death and I know it was merciful."

Imakarum nodded. Sho had been merciful and Lord Alkanphel's pain had not lasted long but if the Tekki ever had Fukamachi in his power, could he be as merciful?

"Continue please..." The hologramatic picture changed, splitting again to show Aptom - human, Zoanoid and Guyver. "This one, Aptom... He is unique..?"

"He is /very/ unique," Imakarum agreed. "He is a Lost Number, a Zoanoid whose abilities could not be re-created. His ability was to shift his form to suit the battlefield but his assumed form was never quite was the same as the original. He now has the ability to absorb the abilities and bodies of other Zoanoids and thus he has become a Hyper-Zoanoid."

"And his loyalties?"

"Heh! His loyalties..? He would claim that he has no loyalties but in his determination to kill Fukamachi he is very loyal to him."

"He wants to kill another Guyver?"

"Aptom is only recently a Guyver and he wants to kill Fukamachi to revenge the other Lost Numbers."

"His loyalty seems misplaced..."

"Aptom's loyalty is a delusion. Although he threatens frequently, he will never kill Fukamachi."

"I see - loyalty is his protection."

"And his desire."

"So what of this one?" The picture changed again, this time showing Makishima Agito's Guyver form but not his human side. "This one is Makushuma..?"

"He is Makishima Agito," Imakarum again stated the name carefully. The Terrans hadn't volunteered their names so the mispronunciations weren't too bad for a being who had only heard the names in conversation not directed to him. "He looks like this," Mirabilis gestured and another image appeared, this one showing Agito's human face, to accompany his transformed state.

"/Him!/"

"You know him?"

"The One."

"The One..? Fukamachi said something about that."

"The One is the Supreme Being, the Emperor the Lords bow to."

"But you are not sure he is whole?" Imakarum could remember clearly the Tekki's words concerning the Supreme Being that was his second goal.

"Exactly. I have seen him wield the power of the One but I have not seen him wield all the power and until I see him wield /all/ the power I cannot say that he is whole."

"Once he wields all the power, won't it be too late?"

"No. There was something missing from the armor of the Emperor that he wore and before the Emperor can be acknowledged all Nine Lords must acknowledge him and I will never admit that he is the One," the Tekki almost seemed to be laughing.

"I see. Your self insurance is impressive."

"Thank you but what is Makishima like?"

Imakarum gathered himself for a moment. What was Makishima like? If Fukamachi was still innocent, and Aptom was stubbornly determined then Makishima would best be described as being pragmatic. "He is a realist. He was the Emperor of Earth when the Advents returned and he wasn't truly a war with anyone but there was a Resistance. There are now eight Terran Guyvers but at the time Fukamachi was the only other Guyver and he was trapped. The Resistance was humans and Zoanoids, not a threat at all unless they could get Fukamachi. However when Agito learnt that the Advents were coming he released Sho without a second thought. That is the only reason the Terrans exist now."

"Is Fukamachi the focal point?"

"No, he only seems that way. Fukamachi will fight you if you are trying to impose your ideals upon him but he is very passive. Direct provocation is about all that will get him to fight so I truly pity the Advents. By the time he is finished, you may not have much left to deal with."

"That determined?"

"Fukamachi is. Makishima on the other hand will fight but he will also deal if it is good enough. He is pragmatic enough to acknowledge that there are battles he cannot win. His Unit is not like Fukamachi's. He..." The Zoalord paused, searching for the best way to express the difference. "He has never asked his Unit for help, rather he demands it. I cannot be sure of this but when he first activated it, he demanded to know all it's abilities and as such he has always seemed more powerful than Sho. He might be, the two of them have never fought it out but it could simply be that he is more familiar with his Unit."

"Perhaps... You give me much to consider," the Tekki waved towards the images, changing the image to Mizuki. "This one truly interests me. Mizuki... She seems special."

"Heheh! Fukamachi would not fight you on that. She is his intended. They are not mated, married, yet but they have promised themselves to each other."

"Married..? I do not know this word."

"It means that they will mate only with each other, they forsake all others. It is a concept that developed in human society after the Advents left."

"How quaint, to mate according to like rather than strength. But I am not concerned with that. She /is/ powerful. She is a Lord. I remember her, she is the First Lord."

"First Lord?" Mirabilis questioned, the meaning unclear. "First Lord?" He repeated, "Or First Lady to the Emperor?"

"First Lord," the Tekki said again. "The first to manifest their power. The Emperor has been very careful to show no liking to any individual although he is known to favour several groups whose ideals are similar to his own. What of her desires?"

"Segawa Mizuki..? I would like to say that she is still a child, naive and innocent but while that has been true she has matured considerably. At heart though, she is still loath to fight and because of this she has become a Healer. Even without the Guyver system, she is a Healer..."

"She must have been a /very/ good one," the Tekki broke in. The glow from his eyes faded as he lost himself in a recollection. The closer your natural ability, your base desire lay to your Unit's design the more powerful you could become, the faster. And this Terran, Segawa Mizuki was now a GuyLord Healer, the pinnacle of her ability even though she had not long possessed a Guyver Unit.

"I do not know /how/ good she is. Like the rest of Lord Alkanphel's Zoalords after his death I went into hiding until Makishima approached us to become a part of his organization. I was not involved in the Resistance. Mizuki will try to avoid fighting but since she has grown up she now knows that sometimes it is necessary to fight. Since she is a Healer though, she will not fight herself."

"No, she won't but if anyone gets around her Knight and challenges her they will be surprised. Healers, while not being soldiers do have some very effective attacks and have exceedingly capable defences," the Tekki elaborated about Healers.

"You know her?" Imakarum questioned. The information just volunteered while not being directly linked to Mizuki did seemed to hold if not understanding then at least experience.

"I know the abilities of GuyHealers. Go on, what of this one?"

Shizu's image appeared. Her hair for that day had been done into elaborate braids that hugged her head before falling around her face and down her back. The other picture showed her grey and purple armor. Imakarum smiled. The Emperor and his wife had always been matched when they appeared in public, sometimes more subtly than most people realized. And they had continued their co-ordination with their Guyver Units. Agito's unit was black on purple, the same purple that formed the lining colour of Shizu's armor.

"Her name is Makishima Shizu. She is Makishima Agito's wife. That means they are married. Makishima Agito is Shizu's husband."

"She is very... Hmm... She blends into the background well."

"She does... Her loyalty is to her husband and like him she is a realist. She may not be a warrior per sae but she will fight. I imagine she is quite an able fighter. While her husband was the Emperor she was the Empress but not all her days were spent with official duties. I know she did have personal drills in self-defence from the best teachers available. She would be quite dangerous in a pinch."

The Tekki nodded. "Back anyone into a corner and they will fight but you are right, there is something about her that suggests the corner is not necessary. Where her husband leads, she follows?"

"Very much so."

"So I watch Agito," the Tekki seemed satisfied. "Please, Imakarum, tell me about this final one."

For the last time, the image changed, showing Tetsuro. His Guyver form was rather squat but then he had never lost the slight portliness he had developed as a teen. His Unit's colouring was like Sho's, blue green on a darker background. His vibroblades, like Shizu's were less pronounced and seemed blunter and there were several other small differences that indicated that his Unit was not a warrior type.

"Segawa Tetsuro. He is Mizuki's elder brother and was the nominal head of the Resistance."

"Nominal?"

"The Resistance ran mostly by Committee, although Segawa did act as a Chairperson and so was a guide to them. He is, like his sister not a fighter, he is a planner and a tactician - a /very/ good one. He is a theorist. From a few pieces of evidence he can develop a theory to explain it and more often than not, despite how outlandish the theory may seem, it is correct. For example when he learnt of Zoanoids he almost immediately came to the conclusion that there had to be a large corporation behind them, that they were someone's private army. Of all the Terrans you will face, if you give him time to plan, you are giving him time to destroy you, especially if he can co-ordinate others."

"I see," the Tekki nodded. "I will be aware of him. He showed some interesting insights into what I am." The Tekki waved his hand, dismissing the image as he once more fixed his attention solely on Imakarum. "You give me much to consider but I am curious to know which one you consider the greatest threat."

Mirabilis blinked. The question was leading and there was a glint in the Tekki's eye that suggested that a wrong answer would not be taken well. "I do not have your experience with Guyver Unit's so my opinion is based on what I have seen, what I have known on Earth and on Earth it was Fukamachi who was the most dangerous. That is not to say that Makishima is not now the most dangerous but in the past, it has been Fukamachi, especially if he is backed up by or has the desire to protect."

"Thank you," the Tekki nodded, menace fading from his vision, "I have a final question, Alkanphel's Hand."

"Yes?"

"Will the two factions fight?"

Would the Resistance and Emperor fight before they achieved their goal? Would Makishima finally decide that he couldn't handle Fukamachi's childishness and decide to put an end to Guyver I? Or would they simply go their separate ways?

"I do not believe so. While they have been enemies, they have worked together as well. They may fight but they will hold it together long enough to secure Earth and defeat the Advent's. I do not know how they will treat you although I expect it to be mutual disregard."

"You are correct about my half although I cannot help but wonder if I could help those factions. Tallowa!"

"I do not serve you!" The sullen voice responded from deep within the shadows and a moment later, the purple armored form of the Mangoran appeared, glaring at the black armored form of the Tekki.

"Yisuvac obeys me and you submit to him so you /will/ heed me." The cordiality, the friendly conversational atmosphere that the Tekki had built with Mirabilis disappeared as he addressed the Guyver before him. The Tekki could be amiable but brooked no insubordination from his forces.

"Yes Sir." Tallowa's voice went from sullen to subdued in a heartbeat.

The holograms reappeared, this time showing all six Terran Guyvers who had attended the Interstellar meeting in their Guyver form. "Do you recognize these beings?"

"Yes."

"Do you think you could pretend to serve one of them?"

"There is only one Lord amongst them and she already has a Warrior," Tallowa objected.

"There are others, they just haven't manifested their power yet."

"Then I could infiltrate them."

"Good."

"No." Imakarum said the word softly. "I see what you plan but it will not work if you use her."

"And who are you to doubt my abilities?" Tallowa snarled, her spines rising at the implied challenge.

Mirabilis was not intimidated, staring back at the angry Guyver with a bland expression. "Someone who knows the full extent of theirs," he replied in a reasonable tone before turning back to the Tekki. "It will not work if you use her," he repeated. "She is too impulsive, too rash and her willingness to fight would drive a wedge between her and those she is meant to be infiltrating. Even Makishima wouldn't accept her."

The Tekki looked at Imakarum for a moment before shifting his attention back to Tallowa and truly examining her. Her battle spines were raised, their cutting edges glistening with poison. Her claws were flexing in and out of their sheaths as she curled her fingers in anticipation and her final segment was twitching slightly as she struggled to remain still. Imakarum was right. The Mangoran's whole body was screaming that she wished to attack, her honour slighted by nothing more than an observation about her abilities. "You are right..." He sighed. He would have to wait for some of the others to come forward before he could infiltrate the Terrans. For now though, he would have to be satisfied with simple observation. "Will you stay?" The question was directed to the Zoalord as the Tekki shook his head at Tallowa.

"For now," Imakarum answered readily.

The Tekki nodded easily. "I understand. I will see to it that you have your requirements met while you stay."

Mirabilis inclined his head politely. "Thank you, but I have one question for you."

"Hmm..?"

"The name Lord Alkanphel knew you by, may I use it? If I call you Tekki, I call you by the name of your entire force when you are an individual and deserve my recognition as such."

"I am the Tekki."

"You are the Leader of the Tekki, just as Lord Alkanphel was the Leader of the Zoanoids. You are not the Advent's who use one name for the whole."

The Tekki searched his memory briefly. Imakarum had never called him by the name Tekki. None of the Terran's had. "Have names become that important?"

"Zoanoids give up their names but you will find that everyone else has one."

"Then, Alkanphel's Hand, you may call me by my name."

"Thank you," Imakarum nodded solemnly, aware of the concession he was being granted. "Thank you, Fukamachi Tsuyosa."

-g-u-y-v-e-r-

To Be Continued...

Note: The bit with Sho's name is what it means in the Japanese kanji. With Kanji, while they look different, they sound the same. So for example Fuka can be both 'deep' and 'shark' although they are written differently. The other list that the Tekki says, 'Chikara, Hokori, Sora, Chi, Ketsueki' are Japanese words that mean respectively - Power, Pride, Sky, Earth, Blood.

Further Note: Tsuyosa means Strength. And this should be the last time that any Japanese words end up in this fic. While bits of this part were important other bits form padding and the meaning of the words I chose are just that... padding.

Next Chapter: Chapter XII - What do the Jraewy say? Where did the four new Arks come from? What happens when your sanctuary is destroyed and you are ambushed by aliens who know the key to preventing the Guyver armor from coming forth?

Jade Tatsu (jade_ )


	16. Chapter XII Interrogation

Bio-Booster Armor Guyver is Copyrighted to Yoshiki Takaya and Tokuma Shoten Publishing Co in Japan and is trademarked to VIZ Communications Inc.. I am using the characters and ideas without permission but am not making any money from this. This fictional work does belong to me.

-g-u-y-v-e-r-

Text Key

: : Telepathic Conversation (Advent or Guyver Link Conversation)  
^ ^ Over Mind (It will make sense)  
# # Conversation that can be heard but not understood (Remember the Terran Guyvers can understand all languages now, so the not understanding bit applies to others.)

-g-u-y-v-e-r-

The Conquered  
By Jade Tatsu  
Chapter XII - Interrogation

-g-u-y-v-e-r-

Our return to Merrimu was celebrated but it was subdued. I think word had gotten around of what had been done to the attacking Jraewy fleet. It was extreme and while I understand the reasoning the practice left a lot to be desired. I know, I have seen since the proof that has illustrated that we couldn't have done anything else because they were Jraewy but that does not mean I do not think that it was a complete waste of life. Even Sho was somewhat horrified at what he had done once the time had come to consider his actions. Makishima and Aptom remained as stoic as always.

Returning to Merrimu meant that we could all catch up on history. Maxwell, it seemed had been very busy on Earth and our own exploits at the Interstellar Meeting while not as beneficial were also important. Everyone had to know where we stood. Everything had changed because the universe now knew the true us and races like the Jraewy were just waiting for the chance.

Secrecy... Merrimu had not known our destination when we had first left and we then had nothing but vague plans to return. It was thought that such action would allow the Relocation Project some degree of safety but this had been proven incorrect. The absolute secrecy we had engaged in was disregarded and lines of communication were kept open. After all, through our Guyver Units we had the means to talk with a greater degree of security, thus keeping in contact with Merrimu, the Relocation Arks and ourselves. The Guyver link wasn't completely infallible since Natsuki could only be on one Ark at any given time and Hayami was often too preoccupied with the weather conditions to pay complete attention to the settlement. However for the moment it was adequate.

-g-u-y-v-e-r-

#"Alkard!"# Makishima barked directly at the Wesodin, #"What do you know about the Jraewy?"#

The red Guyver Warrior looked hesitant but at after a reassuring touch from Mizuki he shook his head. #"Not a lot. They are technologists though and I don't think I've ever seen a Guyver Jraewy. That doesn't mean they don't exist but..."# He shrugged, the gesture something he had learnt in his brief time aboard. #"They've been in space for a very long time but aren't considered dangerous. That's about all I know."#

#"A lovely text book definition,"# Makishima rolled his eyes. #"Oh well... We'll just have to do this the hard way."#

They had returned to Merrimu with very little fanfare. _Independence_and _Perseverance _had grappled with the wounded ship _Hope_ and landed gently, touching down with a precision that could be attributed to their semi sentient state. The Arks weren't Advent's. The closest you could call them was clones but they were clones grown around human structures and moulded to human needs. They were alive but they had no self-knowledge. 'I think, therefore I am,' was not something they knew. They did not think, they merely computed. They had been built as beasts of burden and that was all they were. But it still did not mean that they should be in pain.

_Hope_ was in docks and already many of the refugees to the planet had volunteered to work on the repair crews around the clock. The ship had saved them but it could still save many others. It would be ready to fly out when the others were reprovisioned and fully off loaded.

The captured Jraewy had been confined in several buildings under guard but were now arrayed before their questioners. While there was some hatred towards them, it was controlled. It's hard to maintain hatred against a race that has killed a handful when the true battle is against one that had killed millions, even if that race was before you. Besides, Rodriguez had chosen soldiers he trusted.

Rodriguez was present, as were Natsuki and Samuel, the later looking rather tired. It appeared Merrimu did not agree with him and while he still did his duties he had become rather withdrawn. There were several other leaders from the new communities present so that they could disseminate the information to the settlers. The Jraewy were merely the representation of danger and as such everyone needed to know about them. Hayami was absent since the shifting weather conditions required his attention and a sudden storm had blown in, threatening the docks and the ship within. Makishima was present, as was everyone who had been attendees of the Interstellar Meeting, and even though they weren't present, Sensitives could feel the soft touch of both _Mirai_ and _Eternity_, silently watching the proceedings. Sho and Tetsuro had the job of translating what was said since despite their efforts, the Advents had been unable to transfer knowledge of languages into the Terran Zoanoids.

"Let's begin then," Makishima muttered darkly as he stepped forward. He was dressed in a plain black uniform; oddly reminiscent of the clothes he had worn on the day of God's Ascension. It was unadorned and combined with his slicked back black hair gave him an almost sinister look, one of strict professionalism. He looked around at the gathered captives. "We have decided to question you in a group," he stated coldly in Basic knowing they would understand. "That way, you can all respond to the questions and we can dispense with you all making up stories. You can also see the consequences of lying to us. You are going to tell us the truth because believe me when I say I _will_ know if you lie to me and you will not like the consequences. Do you understand?"

There were a few general murmurs of assent from the captives and a few of them looked at each other nervously before they settled back into blank stares.

"Fine," Makishima drawled. "I'll start with the simple stuff. Names and ranks." The frosty look he directed at them was enough to cross the species barrier but the Jraewy remained silent.

A half smile graced Agito's features at the lack of response. Zoanoids were like that, hell, the Rebellion's human troops had been like this but he always got his answers. "Ah... My apologies. I cannot expect you to give me your names when _I_ have not volunteered mine," he began with a semblance of good humour. "My name is Makishima Agito," he introduced himself, ignoring the blank stares that continued to greet him. "I am the Emperor of Terra."

His self-proclaimed title brought a few hastily covered laughs from several of the guards. They did not speak basic but the words were self-explanatory in _their_ language - 'Emperor of Terror.' For a man who had betrayed almost everyone, it was a suitable title.

One of the Jraewy's eyes narrowed. "Ho..." He said softly, ignoring the looks he was getting from the others. "A deposed Emperor."

"Sss..." Agito hissed, his eyes flashing. "You had the honour of seeing the form I will use to crush the Advent's," he replied in Jraewy, deciding with a burst of anger that he didn't care if they knew they would be understood even in their native tongue. "And with the ease your ships were destroyed, I believe you will be bowing to me before long..." he trailed off, allowing them to fill in his meaning as they would.

:I don't think it's time to be branching out quite yet,: Fukamachi cautioned, having the sense at least to keep the communication private.

:You're right. They _are _hardly worth bothering with but _they_ don't know that.: Makishima raised one eye brow to Sho, mockingly daring him to object to his reasoning before turning back to the prisoners.

He fixed his stare on the one who had spoken, looking carefully at the flight suit. It was a simple garment, designed for functionality rather than appearance but even so there were a few more bright points on it. And he assumed that bright points served the same purpose as they did on human uniforms, tokens of rank. He quickly flicked his eyes over the remaining Jraewy noting that all of them were of lesser rank. Most of the Jraewy were present. A few were still injured and were being healed and a few had remained with them but he did not recall seeing any further rank insignia on the ones who were not present. _I just hope they are a high enough rank,_ he thought. It was possible that the pilots of the small ships were peons and that the ranking officers had gone down with their ships. Still, as much as it grated, the one who had spoken did seem to have a medicorum of intelligence so perhaps it was something to go on.

"Your name?" the Black Guyver demanded.

The Jraewy almost seemed to smirk. "A custom for your race, huh? To give name and rank... Heh! What can it hurt? My name is Hosida. I have the rank of Quiyan."

:He lies...: The words were whispered into the minds of the Guyvers. :Quiyan is a rank for a trainee, a very special, one to one trainee... He's telling you that because it is a rank that they don't reveal to outsiders so he's hoping to trick you.:

Makishima nodded. "Quiyan?" He questioned, seeming to fall into the Jraewy bluff. "An interesting rank..." He sauntered over to the individual and gently held his chin, forcing the alien to meet his glittering black eyes. "If you are a Quiyan, then I rank as a Quixan." He paused for an instant, allowing the information to sink in. After all, he was not a Jraewy, there should be no way for him to know what the rank of trainer corresponding to Quiyan was. His prisoner flinched and Agito smiled coldly. "There are consequences for lying."

Hosida screamed, thrown back by a negligent seeming gesture from Agito. His guards caught him, gingerly holding the twitching body. After a moment though, Hosida stilled, coughing slightly as he looked up at Makishima and shook himself free of the hold of his guards.

"Care to try again?" Agito questioned. "Telling me your rank, I mean?"

"Grrr..."

"I will know when you lie. I also know every nerve ending on your body." Makishima delivered the lines blandly, stating nothing more than simple fact. The Jraewy got the idea immediately, snapping his jaws closed.

"No, no, no," the Emperor shook his head, reading the aliens intention. "That won't do at all. Silence is not an option." He reached his hand out once again, stroking one finger along the line of the Jraewy's chin. "You can speak to me, or you can scream for me."

"Can you be sure you know our physiology _that_ well?"

Makishima smiled grimly. It was a good question but he knew the answer. "No... I don't know your physiology that well and those who do will not agree to be my tame healers while I torture you. However, I don't necessarily have to torture _you._"

His words brought a hiss from the other Jraewy as they realised they were firmly in the firing line.

"It only works if I care for one of them."

"Are you sure?"

"These mean nothing to me, as my life means nothing to me now. We failed. We have forfeited everything. If you know us so well, you know that."

"I know what it means to forfeit life..." Fukamachi began, watching the Jraewy carefully. "And I know that no life is truly forfeit until you are dead. There is no such thing as the living dead. As long as you live, you desire life. So whether you speak to us, or scream first, you _will _tell us what you know."

Sho ignored the looks he was getting, especially from his oldest friends. They had to know what the Jraewy knew and they had to know fast. Torture was wrong but if they could bluff them with the threat... He knew that you should never bluff with a threat you weren't prepared to carry out but while he may not be prepared to carry out the torture of aliens, Makishima had no such reservations. Besides, they weren't out of options... yet.

"Ah... the soft touch now..." Hosida murmured not seeing the shifting states of his companions.

Makishima rolled his eyes... It didn't matter what Fukamachi said, what he believed but if the words convinced the Jraewy to talk then the boy could talk all he wanted. And it seemed that some of them were weakening.

"I'll ask you all again, names and rank?" He raked his eyes over them.

The Jraewy remained silent.

#"Translate for me please, Segawa?"# The request came from one of the guards.

Tetsuro nodded, stepping forward so that the Jraewy could see him clearly.

"If you think we are being merciful by just questioning you, think again. If you think we won't torture you, just because we pulled you from space, treated your wounds and are feeding you, consider again. Your attack killed our companions and wounded our ship. Your attack compromised this planet that is our refugee. As you know, the Advents want us, and this planet is our last hope. If you think for a moment that we will not protect it - if you think there is _anything _we won't do to protect it - then you are deluding yourselves and you do not deserve our mercy. You will tell us what we ask. It is the only way you are going to save any of your race. You compromised our position. We don't take that lightly."

Makishima grinned as the guard stepped back. That answered _that_ question. The guards wouldn't be raising 'humanitarian' objections to his questioning techniques in the event that he was forced to use a harsher form of persuasion to get the answers they needed.

"The hard way or the easy way?"

"Sss... We've already told you enough."

"Fine." Makishima's eyes burned and he stepped up to one of the other prisoners. It was one he noted without much decoration on the uniform and the rank signals were repeated. He touched the nerve point and watched impassively as the Jraewy screamed. But unlike the time with Hosida, he did not retract the pressure. The two guards held the alien firm and after a minute, when the red rims of the Jraewy's eyes were distended, Agito pulled back, turning back to Hosida. "Do you want to speak? Or do I continue?"

"Our lives are forfeit."

"So be it!"

#"Agito! Wait!"#

Makishima rolled his eyes. Typical Fukamachi.

"What is it?" He snarled.

#"Let Aptom try,"# Sho spoke in Kyheenan, gambling that the Jraewy wouldn't understand. From their sudden shifting it was a reasonable assumption.

#"What?"# The question came from both black Guyvers.

#"It's not human DNA but he might be able to do it. And if they truly believe their lives a forfeit then all we are doing is wasting our time."#

_At least he didn't garble on about causing them pain,_ Agito thought as his eyes narrowed. It wasn't human DNA but flesh was flesh and now could be the only time they would have for experimentation. #"Aptom?"#

#"I don't know,"# the Zoanoid looked at Fukamachi. #"Why do you suggest it?"#

#"It'll be easier if you can."#

#"You don't want to cause them pain?"#

#"I don't wish to cause them unnecessary pain."#

#"I will kill one. Fail or succeed, it will most likely kill it."#

#"I know. But better to kill one than many. If we continue questioning them, we are going to have to kill a lot of them."#

#"I was wondering when the humanitarian issue would enter,"# Makishima shook his head. #"But, Guyver I is correct, if you can absorb one, it will be easier."#

"All right," Aptom nodded, moving forward, speaking Jraewy. "Which one, Makishima?"

"That one," he said, pointing to one that had been watching the proceedings silently, eyes wide with reflected pain at what Makishima had done to his companions.

Aptom looked at the guards. #"Put your gloves on and hold him,"# he instructed. #"Don't let your bare skin touch him or me, no matter what. The rest of you clear away a little, this could be messy."# he switched languages, going back to Jraewy. "You're the lucky one," he told the captive. "Makishima won't touch you and you will still tell us everything."

"Never..."

"Never is a very long time. I'll show it to you some day." Aptom's eyes changed slightly and his lips parted in anticipation as he reached out one human hand, placing it lightly on the Jraewy face. He closed his eyes, eyelashes fluttering in concentration.

With a sudden cry the Jraewy pulled back hissing, breaking the tension in the room. "What..?" the prisoner gasped. "What _is_ this?"

#"Hold him firmly,"# Aptom ordered. #"I got some way but not enough to control,"# he added the explanation. No one he had infected had ever broken away. _It's just the alien DNA..._ he consoled himself with a small smile. _And I'll have that worked out soon enough_.

The guards tightened their grip on the now struggling prisoner. Makishima wore an expression of deliberate boredom but everyone else was watching raptly - the guards and representatives with morbid curiosity, they, like most humans, had heard of Aptom's abilities, but hearing and witnessing are two very different things - the Jraewy with rising apprehension, no race stopped 'questioning' unless they thought it was in their interests or unless all their prisoners were incapacitated and since that wasn't the case they were trying and failing to see how Aptom's actions were in the Terran's best interests.

The Black Zoanoid looked back at his 'meal' before a chill passed over his soul. This was too easy... :Fukamachi..?:

:Yes?:

:Can... can you take something for me?:

:Huh?:

#"I want some insurance..."# Aptom said softly, as his transformed into his Zoanoid body. #"This form is more effective,"# he explained to the others, #"and it also allows me to do this..."# He raised his claws and slashed at his arm. He hissed in pain, ignoring the splattering of blood and the sympathetic moans he could hear coming from the humans, as he slashed again, severing the limb. #"Fukamachi..."# he breathed hard. #"Take this and take..."# He closed his eyes, focusing his essence into the Guyver link, :_this_.:

Sho took the severed limb, holding it gently, as he also accepted the brilliant flash that was the essence of the Zoanoid.

Aptom cocked his head at the Jraewy... "It hurts..." he said to the now blood splattered alien. "But it will be worth it." With those words he reached forth his good arm, once again making contact with the aliens skin.

He felt his blood. In the way that all his cells were conscious he felt it sigh contentedly as it realised it would be merging with the whole again. _Soon..._ he thought. And he also felt that some of his blood had seeped into the pores of the Jraewy. It appeared humans and aliens were similar in needing those openings on their skin. _Go deeper,_ he instructed, feeling his hand begin to liquefy and follow the path his blood was defining. It was exhilarating, far different from the feeling he got when it was human DNA. It was hot and wild and he could almost feel the individual Jraewy cells fighting against him, their long strands whipping around his own, seeking dominance. It almost like dominating Zektoll or how he imagined joining with Fukamachi would be. Grimly he pushed deeper into the Jraewy.

_Huh..?_ Something had flickered... Something wasn't right... #"Get back!"# He growled the warning to the guards as he raised all his defences.

The Jraewy let out a soft moan as the restrictions on his arms loosened. He didn't fall though, Aptom was linked enough that while his body sagged he remained upright. But that was only for an instant. The black Zoanoid didn't see it, he was too deeply merged to see anything clearly but the others did. The slow but almost instantaneous liquefaction of the Jraewy's body before it acquired a goo like consistency becoming viscous, breaking apart into many tendrils which wrapped themselves like a wreath of snakes around Aptom.

#"What..?"# The general explanation came from everyone, as there was a sudden scrambling for distance.

:Tetsuro! Force field!:

:Yes!: Tetsuro summoned his Guyver armor, summoning a gravity globe even as he moved. With a flick of his hand, it appeared around Aptom and the Jraewy, containing the mess that was the two of them. The syrup that was the Jraewy broke like a tide within the sphere.

:Aptom! Answer us, Aptom!: Makishima made the demand but there was no answer forthcoming.

"What is this?" It was Sho who snarled the question to Hosida, reaching out to shake the Jraewy with his spare hand.

"I..." Hosida gulped, staring wide eyed at the sphere. "I don't know."

"You must know something." Sho had not summoned his Unit but the deathly quiet tone of his voice was somehow more menacing.

"Nothing!" Hosida snapped back. "What ever this is, it's your doing."

"Aptom as done this many times before and this has never happened."

:Fukamachi, calm down,: Makishima cautioned. The boy was beginning to lose it, and if he got too emotionally stressed his Unit would have no choice but to respond and that would just make a bad situation worse.

:But..!:

:Calm down! It's not like Aptom isn't going to survive. The little parasite already saw to that.:

:That's not the point!:

:It's a good enough point for the moment.:

Makishima got the impression of a dark look from Fukamachi but he dismissed it. The other Guyver was progressing but there were still times when he backslid. _Progress is progress,_ he reminded himself and any progress was something of a miracle. :Aptom,: he sent the thought, narrowing his eyes as the information came to him. :We are whole now. Fall back to that centre before you attack.:

:All right,: Sho said finally, stepping back from Hosida. "You'd better hope nothing's wrong. Since I am the one who wanted to try a more 'humanitarian' approach, it is I who bear the consequences and while I will regret it, I _will_ do what is necessary to get the information we need." Sho gave Hosida one last glare before he turned back to the sphere.

:Aptom! What ever that thing is, destroy it. We can get the information in other ways.: Sho sent the thought firmly through the link, sending what he could of his own strength to aid the Zoanoid.

-g-u-y-v-e-r-

^Now you are at _our_ mercy.^

_What?_ Aptom gritted what passed for teeth of his Zoanoids form. He had felt Tetsuro's sphere materialise around them and in a deep part of his mind he nodded. A Guyver Engineer's sphere was better than a Warrior's one, stronger when it came to containment rather than destruction. But now that they were cut off from the outside world the other had made their presence felt. He wasn't alone with the Jraewy soldier anymore.

^Now you are at _our_ mercy.^ The voice repeated, seeming to be a choir of hundreds.

_Who are you? _

^We are that which you would subvert.^

_Jraewy?_

^Yes.^

Aptom hissed suddenly as he felt the alien consciousness that wasn't the individual he had been dominating begin to enter him! This wasn't what was meant to be happening. It was him who entered another, and then brought their essence out after he had smothered it. No one had ever fought back before, not when he was this deeply into them. This did _not_ happen to him.

^But it is, because you awoke us.^

_Back off!_ Aptom snarled gathering himself and striking at the unknown presence.

^No. You are trapped with us. You tried to hurt us so you will become one with us.^

_I don't think so._ Aptom replied, understanding slightly what this new being was. There was a sense of multitude with it, of combined consciousnesses. This was Jraewy as it had said but it was a combination of Jraewy, a group mind, something that primitive beings sometimes had. Some animals on Earth had had that, insects especially but other animals had it too, larger, warm blooded. The over-mind wasn't as active for them but in times of stress it did come forth. And by joining with the Jraewy he had placed the individual under a lot of stress.

_You are the combined whole of the Jraewy consciousness, a community. Well, I am that too,_ Aptom growled the words mentally as he dimly felt his entire body liquefy, joining them completely. Linked as deeply as they were there was no way to hide his intent as he summoned the others, throwing his combined consciousness at the Jraewy. _I am the Dominant thought,_ he used the words to drive the other presences further into the seething mass that was the Jraewy. _And I _will_ dominate you._

^You are limited. We are a complete species. One individual cannot win against us.^

_I am complete enough_.

^You are not whole.^

:_He_ is not whole, however _we_ are complete.:

^What?^

:Aptom...:

_Who..?_

:I am you, but we are what stands behind you.:

_Then attack!_

:There is no need for that. We are commanded to hold firm.:

Aptom blinked. _Someone has the authority to order you?_

:Yes... We will hold here. You will attack. That will be enough.:

_Do you still believe you can win?_ He asked the Jraewy with a smirk, driving forward once again.

-g-u-y-v-e-r-

The change, when it happened was sudden. The protective sphere that Tetsuro had raised had filled with churning viscous fluid that seemed to scream, glowed brightly but remained firm. Inside the liquid churned and seemed to break apart into two different streams. One was green with a blue glow and the other was black, with a faint red glow.

The black whipped around the green before retracting and coalescing into a familiar shape, a black Gigantic Guyver, with blood red highlights. The green broke further apart, narrow tendrils driving towards Aptom's form but they were met by his red highlights.

It almost looked like a tangle of ribbons except these ribbons were a writhing mass striking at each other with blinding ferocity. Slowly though but with increasing speed the red ribbons began driving back the green and then, just as quickly as that it was over.

The green retracted into the form of the Jraewy even as Aptom's red attack blades sank into his body. He didn't scream. In fact, since the liquid had broken into two streams it had been strangely silent. Thick blood dripped from the entry points Aptom had made but with an efficient swipe, one red blade flickered wiping away the stains and absorbing the biological material as the rest of his blades drew the now limp body to him. His Unit softened for an instant, taking in the foreign flash before smoothing out as if nothing had happened.

Tetsuro let his field fade, stepping back as Aptom turned to Fukamachi.

:Don't,: Aptom growled fiercely through the Guyver link. :Don't ever ask that again!: He cautioned.

:I'm sorry,: Sho responded, his voice sad and full of genuine regret. :I had no idea this would happen.:

Sho handed him back the stump of his arm and in the moment they touched the Zoanoids compressed essence returned to its originator. Aptom sighed. What was it with Guyver I? He had been fully ready to grump and growl at the boy for weeks for what he had just been through but two words into Fukamachi's first sentence to him and the feeling had vanished. _It's honesty..._ he thought to himself wondering briefly why the boys open honesty and downright naivety didn't grate against him the way everyone else's seemed to._ Unlike Makishima, Fukamachi actually feels the emotion his voice portrays._ #"Just don't ask again,"# he repeated more gently this time.

#"Well..?"# Agito drawled.

#"I got it."#

#"So what was with the rest?"# Tetsuro asked.

#"They are a primitive race,"# Aptom grumbled. #"Physically so primitive that they haven't even evolved past the need for an over mind."#

#"Huh? Over mind? What's that?"#

#"The group mind, like the group minds of insects. They still have one, but it doesn't come out unless they are greatly stressed and what I do is about as stressful as you can imagine,"# Aptom said, sounding disgusted. #"It's okay now though, I know how to defeat it."#

"What did you do?" Hosida asked, recovering his voice.

Aptom shrugged, dismissing his armor before morphing his form into that of the Jraewy. "Does this answer your question?" He asked mockingly, changing back into human form. "Guards, could you please escort the prisoners away. We don't need them anymore."

"Leave, that one, that one and that one," Makishima added the instruction, pointing to the individuals. "That way they can explain to the others what has happened," he added the explanation ignoring the questioning looks he was getting. The Emperor never explained.

"Yes sir!" The guards snapped to attention before dragging all but three of the Jraewy from the room.

"Well then," Agito turned towards Aptom. "I'll skip the preliminaries."

"Aw... And I was so looking forward to telling you my name and rank."

"Why did they attack?"

"For the same reason every other race will attack. No one's been able to fight the Advents and suddenly we can. Not only that but for some reason we are considered an easy target." Aptom rolled his eyes. "This one didn't know very much. Only what was in the mission briefing."

"Tell us."

"All right. Let's see now... There was a brief description of the events at the Interstellar Meeting and a general warning to stay away from any Terran Guyvers. A bit of silly warning actually since visuals hadn't been supplied yet and they didn't know what we looked like. Anyway, since the Tekki revealed that we had Advent ships they were on the look out for them. The ships have a particular distinguishing signal that the Arks share, so they found the convoy. After that, a few opened channels meeting no response, confirmed their suspicious that the Arks weren't a new type of Advent ship but were Terrans and they attacked.

"They weren't trying to destroy the ships though. That was a mistake. They thought that everyone on board was a Zoanoid and that's what they wanted. They wanted to capture the Zoanoids to study their DNA and see if they couldn't make them themselves." Aptom frowned, searching his 'memory'. "The Jraewy aren't an advanced race," he said slowly. "They don't have a lot of bio-energy so they always get rejected by Guyver Unit's. They're technocrats but there is a limit to what technology can supply at any one time and they've just about reached it."

Hosida was still present and was looking at Aptom through narrowed eyes. "How did..?" he breathed the question.

Aptom smirked. "The pilots name was Ealsanav, son of Echaoon, son of Egasku, son of Eyaosyn... Do I need to go further?" He returned a question.

"You... you..." Hosida trembled. "You murderer!"

"You're wrong!" Aptom snapped. "I didn't kill him, I absorbed him - there _is_ a difference. He will live within me forever. I wouldn't worry yourself about it, he has plenty of company."

"Monster!"

"Oh... Is that the best insult you can think of? Don't be concerned. If we decide we don't have enough information, you get to join him." He cocked his head once again a sly smile darting around his lips. "Unless of course, you'd like to be honest with us?"

#"I think they've seen enough,"# Makishima said, dismissing the Jraewy with a wave of his hand. #"Please take them back to confinement,"# he instructed the guards before turning to the gathered ship commanders. #"We're going to have to work out something to ensure security."#

The Jraewy walked out solemnly, the absolute hopelessness of their situation driven home by power displayed and the complete unconcern shown by the Terrans to that power. The playing field was not even, it never had been but it had never been driven home so savagely before.

"I don't think it's going to be a problem, Agito," Rodriguez said softly after the prisoners had been removed. "From what the Jraewy said it should be easy, now, to fool others into believing our ships are just a differently designed Advent vessel. _Mirai_ and _Eternity_ can provide the appropriate responses and as long as they are adhered to, it should be fine."

"So you don't want to put troops on them?"

"I didn't say that." Rodriguez shook his head. "The ships hold 2000 plus minimal crew and travel in convoys of three. I think if we substitute 100 Zoanoid troops each ship then we should be able to drive off any predators. 300 Zoanoids is a significant figure."

"Unless the attackers are Guyvers."

Silence greeted the words. That harsh reality wasn't something that had been considered. Advent attacks had been considered and were fervently being prayed against, as were attacks by the Tekki, although there was some hope there that being a civilian craft would allow them to escape. But an attack by other races or by Guyvers...

"Are the Guyver's that organised? Do they count as a separate race or are they like you, representatives of their species?" The question came from one of the Community representatives, a wise old man who had seen the world ripped apart.

Makishima lowered his head in thought. Were the Guyver's that organised? "They didn't have a Representative at the Interstellar Meeting but they were present in force."

"Then they were there as Representatives or Guards of other races."

"Alkard..? Are Guyvers as a whole that organised? Or do Guyvers of a particular race stick together?"

The Wesodin looked slightly surprised at the question before his eyes narrowed in thought. "As a whole they usually aren't that well organised. There isn't anything like a Guild or Organisation that keeps track of these things although I know a couple of races have tried. They've always failed because the strength of individuals both inter- and intra- species varies too much to allow cohesion. But there are races that train their Guyvers to act as elite fighting Unit's. I believe the Kyheenan Emperor's Personal Guards are all Guyvers. My race doesn't bother. I am a Guyver and for me, that simply makes me a very desirable mercenary. I'd work with other Guyvers providing I was getting paid. That's the stance taken by most races so I don't think you would have to worry about Guyvers attacking the transports unless someone else is paying them. The Kyheenans aren't likely to be interested in attacking you though. I think you made a big impression on them at the Meeting."

"And before," Sho smiled softly, remembering Uryal'ng's surprise.

"Well then," Rodriguez nodded, obviously drawing the conclusions in his mind. "Our ships look enough like Advent vessels that if they behave like them then we should be able to bluff our way through. Add to that 300 Zoanoids and I don't think there should be any more problems although I do believe we should keep communication lines open, just in case."

"Broad band broadcasting with level six encryption?"

"At the least," Rodriguez confirmed.

"That seems reasonable," Makishima nodded before he frowned at the assembled throng. There was a question that had been bugging him for a while and every time he tried to ask it there was some interruption. "Where did the extra Arks come from?"

"Huh?"

Sho saw Agito's eyes flash and instantly knew what was bothering the black Guyver. He didn't like additions or surprises and he _really_ didn't like people acting on their own without informing him. "_Endurance_ and _Perseverance_ were not part of the original eight Arks. Where did these two come from?" He clarified the question for the group.

"Ah..." The murmur came from several people.

"Maxwell has been busy."

"I can see _that!_ Where did he get the materials from?"

"Earth."

Natsuki grinned. While she could see that Agito was flustered, it was something that was good for him. It would drive home the fact that he was no longer in complete control. And from what she had seen, that was a point that couldn't be made too strongly. "Maxwell was organising refugees for transport," she began the explanation, watching as Sho nodded his agreement with her words. Agito simply glared as he listened. "But he found that he had far too many people. We knew that was going to be a problem but we grossly underestimated it. So instead of telling them that they couldn't be transported he told them the facts. Not long after that a group approached him about retrofitting some of the other Ark wrecks. We just took the best eight. The others were badly damaged but with more work they could be made serviceable. There were a lot of people waiting for transport, so finding labour wasn't an issue for him."

"How many?"

"Four – _Endurance, Perseverance, Remembrance _and the_ Elizabeth Rose_," Natsuki answered lightly before her voice turned sad. "There will not be any others."

"_Elizabeth Rose_?" Agito raised one eyebrow. The ship's name didn't exactly fit with the way every other Ark had been named.

"She was just a child," Samuel took up the story as Natsuki blinked back tears.

Makishima shrugged. "So? A lot of children have died." Thousands of children had died on Earth with the Advent's attacks and he was sure that they were continuing to die and while he appreciated the pain it caused, what made this one so special?

"That's _not_ it Makishima," Rodriguez said with the slightest trace of rebuke in his voice.

"What is it then?" Agito growled. He was not in the mood to be pushed and remembrance of past pain was not something he enjoyed.

"Makishima," Natsuki began in a voice that clearly said she wouldn't tolerate any further impertinence from him. "I was there, and I couldn't do anything. Her name was Elizabeth Rose Adrienne. We still don't know where she was taken from but that doesn't really matter. The Advent's used her to destroy Maxwell's Fifth Ark. They must have suspected something because it was very surgical strike. The hull had been reinforced and they were working on the engines when she came. They turned her into a time bomb, Agito. Her sole purpose was to destroy that Ark but she warned everyone to get out. She did destroy it, but not before everyone got out. She walked into the Bridge and announced what she was going to do and then held her self-detonation off until everyone had evacuated. She was alone and no one could help her but she picked her side, Makishima and we will remember that. She was only seven years old and no one should have to make that choice that young, but she picked her side and we _will_ remember."

"Hmm..." Agito sighed. It sounded like something more sentimental beings would do - sentimental remembrances for a child that was dead. "So has Maxwell got any other surprises for us?"

"No," Natsuki shook her head. "The loss of the Ark, while there was only one casualty did hit hard. I think he was still trying to consolidate every thing again before he starts being creative."

The Emperor nodded. "Well then, one can only hope that our adventures will have long term benefits."

"You made contact?" The question seemed stupid with Alkard standing quietly in the corner.

"Yes. We rescued a group of Kyheenans from the Advents and they in turn told us of a meeting that was being held, the Interstellar Meeting. Ostensibly it was to discuss Zoanoids but it didn't really turn out like. We were right about Zonaoids though, no one had seen them. Apparently the Advent's used to use something called Monomeeth. Monomeeth were stronger than Zoanoids but not as fast and not very intelligent. Zoanoids are a very nasty surprise."

"So what happened at the meeting?" Rodriguez was looking between the Guyvers and could see the tension rising.

"The Advent's were there. So was their enemy, something called the Tekki."

Samuel laughed weakly. "Who had the funeral?"

"No one," Sho shook his head. "The Advent's only sent a Representative and the Tekki sent a projection but they were still being _exquisitely_ nice to each other."

"Ow..." Samuel wasn't the only one who winced at Fukamachi's choice of words.

"What else happened?"

There were sighs from all involved. "We were trying to keep a low profile," Tetsuro spoke. "We don't have one now though." He blinked, collecting his thoughts as he glanced to the ground. "We intended only to go to see what Aliens existed in the Universe but we... kind of... got picked up by security," he finished in a rush.

"_Kind_ of picked up by security?" Rodriguez asked with an amused note. Everyone had returned so it can't have been that bad.

"I had my neck broken in three places," Sho said.

"What?"

"It's one of the reasons your race no longer has the safety of anonymity," Alkard looked up. "No Guyver Unit has ever responded to its Host if the Host was injured while the Unit was in Subspace but Fukamachi's did. Not only did it respond, it attacked without mercy. It might be usual for you but for the rest of us, no Unit has ever thought a weakened Host was anything better than a meal. I admitted my total defeat."

"So Guyver Unit's have been more parasitic in nature?" Rodriguez got the uncharacteristic second question in before everyone else could explode at the implication that it had been Alkard who had injured Fukamachi. Guyver I was fine and seemed to have come to an agreement with the alien that was mutually beneficial. What ever had happened, had already been decided and even if they had something to say against it, nothing would change. Sho was like the Emperor in that way, except he did listen to your suggestions and then went on his way.

"Yes," Alkard nodded. "They have changed for your race but their nature could not be denied. That could be worked around though. Guyver Units are, after all, something the Universe is familiar with. What has really taken your anonymity was the response from both the Advent's and the Tekki."

"What was it?" Natsuki asked with more than a little trepidation. They had to know but the knowledge was not going to be good.

"The Tekki recognised us as Terrans and knew that we are the base form of Zoanoids even before the Advent's chose to reveal that fact to the others."

"So the aliens all know that humans are Zoanoids?"

"Yes."

"So why'd they attack?"

"They also know that there are factions within Humanity - those loyal to the Advent and those who will fight. That's why they attacked. We are the only race, apart from the Tekki to ever fight Advent's with any hope of winning. They want that, especially since the Tekki revealed that the Advent's have been selectively destroying advanced and advancing races before they are powerful enough to fight as equals."

"Great! Any other news? The Tekki our enemy yet?"

"We managed to avoid that," Makishima said dryly. "He's not an ally but he's not an enemy and he knows _far_ more than he should."

"What do you mean?"

"The Tekki is attacking Advent Ships but he withdrew his forces from _Mirai_ and _Eternity_ when we said they were ours. So he's not directly against us. As for knowing more than he should, he was waiting for us. In his own words, 'I am only here because this is finally a true Interstellar Meeting and I thought I should make it complete.' Right after that Mirabilis walked out. He knew what we could do as Guyvers and he knew the history of Alkanphel."

A stunned silence met his words.

"It wasn't a bluff? That wasn't something any of you had said?"

"No," Sho's voice was unusually harsh. "He called Alkanphel by name and he knew that he was the Zoalord. And he knew what it meant for Alkanphel to serve the Advents."

"So what does it mean?"

"The Tekki is not our enemy. In fact he offered the advice that alliances will be difficult. It's almost absurd but we might as well get used to the fact that we are one of the most powerful races in the Universe. Although I don't think many races will risk the Advent's wrath by allying openly with us but I don't think they'll risk our wrath by getting in the way."

"The Jraewy did."

"A mistake we will make sure they regret," Agito said but refused to elaborate. Instead he smiled, that condescending smile that stated he had made his decision and that they would have to live with it.

-g-u-y-v-e-r-

The questioning of the Jraewy went well despite the worry with Aptom. After the meeting was finished I managed to get Aptom to report to the Infirmary for a scan. I couldn't detect anything, but Hayami with his extra knowledge of a Zoanoids physic was convinced something had changed but despite our best efforts we couldn't find anything. For his part Aptom shrugged off any suggestion that he wasn't completely well, saying that he had completely destroyed all there was of the Jraewy that had caused him problems. After that, he refused to say any more.

We didn't find out what Makishima had planned for the Jraewy until a little later and for him, it was surprisingly sedate and as it turned out, very useful. His plan also allowed the Jraewy to survive as a species and I must say I was rather surprised at the complete lack of bloodshed. Agito, while the Olympiad had a policy of non-killing, was not as restrained when it came to aliens.

_Mirai_ and _Eternity_ gave some responses and instructions to the Arks accompanied by the warning that these were archaic and perhaps someone would see through that. Makishima laughed at that and added the advice that they should simply act imperially and believe themselves to be superior and most would not see past that attitude. Whether the responses were archaic or not, they did serve well and we've since found out from many races that they were completely convinced that the Advents had change their ship design and had steered clear of the area. Unfortunately not everyone was fooled. The Advents were especially harsh once they discovered the deception but that was not for some time, which was all we could have hoped for.

With the ships safe for the moment we thought that Merrimu was secure. In that way our return to Merrimu had rather fortuitous timing as we, well rather Aptom, was there to stop the attack. The Universe knew that Terrans made powerful Guyvers and they knew that they were Zoanoids but they did not know the full truth behind either and it was that fact, combined with Aptom's unique abilities that saved us. The attack... The Interstellar Meeting had occurred two weeks earlier... Two weeks in which everyone, it seemed absorbed information and planned... It almost seems unreal that they, the Universe could be ready to attack so quickly but they were. Readiness... A symbol of the times they survived in. The attack on our rescued civilians at Merrimu was a massacre before we could arrive to help but I can only imagine what type of blood bath it would have been if we hadn't been there. But while we stopped the attack, it came at price, opening old wounds and raising questions about mortality and what it meant to be a Guyver.

-g-u-y-v-e-r-

To Be Continued...

-g-u-y-v-e-r-

Note: No... I'm not about to let anyone forget that Agito was the Emperor of Earth since at this time only about a year or so has passed, at the most, since the Advent's arrived on Earth, thus deposing him. What I mean by the guards laughing at Emperor of Terra, is that they are English speaking guards and the words are very similar to their synonymy.

Next Chapter: Merrimu... the secure planet chosen to offer haven to humans, a planet that no one else was meant to know about is watered by the blood of humans and Makishima's plan for the Jraewy comes to fruition.

Jade Tatsu

Review please? :)


	17. Chapter XIII Jraewy

The Conquered  
By Jade Tatsu  
Chapter XIII - Jraewy

* * *

While on Merrimu the Jraewy were kept securely and humanely in several modified kit houses which had been transported to the Planet with the first wave of Refugees. We didn't have a lot of prisoners, most had chosen to go down with their ships, but there were too many and it became obvious that we could not support them, even when we made them work. I don't like to admit it but killing them was considered but thankfully there were alternatives. I do not like random killing, even if those killed have been less than exemplary. Hah! That makes them sound like they had committed some petty misdemeanour. I am not blind. I am aware of what they were trying to do. I know the lives it cost and I know the number of lives it would have cost if they had succeeded but there are certain responsibilities we assumed when we took them as P.O.W.'s even if they were not aware of them. Taking them from the cold of space spared them that slow death but that did not give us the right to kill them.

The Universe knew what humans were. They knew we were Guyver's and they knew we were Zoanoids but what they did not see was that we didn't have to be either. The Advents understood how fragile a non-altered human was others did not. In the end that's why the Jraewy were just released. They were the ones who would be our messengers to the Universe. It was one of Makishima's better ideas. Death did not await them and in the end it doesn't matter why.

* * *

Makishima closed his eyes as he sealed the room. It wasn't as secure as he might have liked but it would have to do and he had the strangest feeling that he had to get the answers now.

With a negligent seeming flick of his hand he willed his Guyver Unit to this plane. He could question his Unit without it being physically present but the force he could exert on it was stronger when it was directly linked with him. And having it present somehow made it more real.

He felt it surround him in its protective warmth and allowed himself a moment to appreciate it. It was a unique feeling, one he likened to the warmth of the womb, safe, nurturing and comfortable but it was not one he allowed himself to become enamoured of. He let the feeling fade as he re-ordered his mind; mentally slamming the presence he knew was his Unit into a corner. It wasn't subtle but it was effective and it let his Unit know he was serious.

:Now,: he snapped, mentally turning his head. :You are going to tell me what has happened.:

:Happened?:

His Unit didn't really respond in words. It was more a complex interaction of thought that brought the meaning across. It seemed vague but Agito knew it was far more precise than language because the feelings, thoughts and ideas conveyed allowed no assumption in interpretation. The vagrancies of a well-chosen word or an assumed meaning were eliminated.

:Don't,: he growled the warning. :Don't try to pretend nothing has happened.:

His Unit was quiet for a moment and Agito could sense it was considering. It knew he would push for information, push hard and not give up until he had everything but at the same time he could feel its reluctance. :I will tell you what I can,: the response came grudgingly. :There are still things which must remain hidden until the end, until you are ready.:

For the moment Makishima ignored the implication that he wouldn't understand. :Tell me.:

:You are right,: his Unit began, :the most important event for us has occurred. I will not call us 'Guyver Units' a species because we are not but we are a collective. Our consciousness is whole.:

:Whole?:

:We are a collective. We can all hear the others - speak, know, be - the others now but before we could not.:

:Before what?:

:Before when we were not whole. Every Guyver Unit is active now, and that alone is what makes our consciousness whole. We were waiting... Throughout time we have been waiting for the final Unit's to come forth.:

:The trip to Merrimu?:

:Yes... Those were the final six.:

:So what does that mean?: Agito let a little pressure off his Unit. It was answering him so he could back off slightly.

:Our consciousness is whole. It means we are finally free to act as a whole, it means that our structural pathways have been activated and it means that we are eternal.:

Makishima could only begin to sense some of the implications that were coming with the words and concepts his Unit was telling him. It might be explaining what had happened as if it was simple but it was anything but.

:Eternal?:

:Alkard has said that before the Terrans appeared we were more parasitic in nature but this is not quite true. It was before we were whole that we were like that. The activation of our consciousness has now meant that we are tied somewhat to our Hosts. It is not an irrevocable bond but it is not easily broken.:

:So that's why...: Mentally Agito nodded. The Units were more parasitic in nature because they were constantly seeking better Hosts. If you were to be tied to your Host at any moment you would want to be sure that you had a good one, so what was seen as parasitic actions were merely the search for excellence. And while the Universe would take that change in action to have occurred when the Terrans appeared at the Interstellar Meeting, it had actually been slightly earlier when Mirai and Eternity had left Earth. :How can the bond be broken?:

:I do not wish to break my bond with you.:

:That is beside the point. How can it be broken?:

:I must want it and the One must allow it unless...:

:Unless..?:

:If you are in conflict with the One then he might be able to over-ride my or your desire to remain bonded. That is an area that doesn't lend itself to experimentation.:

:The One..? Is this the One the Tekki was referring to?:

:Yes but I may _not_ reveal him. He will come forth in time although I am not entirely sure that it is a he.:

Agito nodded. There was something there, something in his Unit's voice that said the price for revealing that information was more than either of them were prepared to pay and he believed it. There were very few things on which his Unit refused to speak but when it was like that there was always an over-riding reason. :You don't wish to break our bond?: His Unit had been very firm on that point, unusually so considering how hard he pushed it for both information and power.

:No.:

:Why not?:

:Simple. The better the Host the more power we can draw forth and humans, while made to be Zoanoids, were made to be very powerful. I am stronger on you than I am on any other species.:

:So it isn't me, it's a human?:

:Yes but even Chronos recognised the fact that you are powerful and had you slated to be a Hyper-Zoanoid. One wonders too, if Gyro's position had become available at a different time where you would have been in the running to replace him.:

:Hmm...: Agito considered it. His Unit could see things he wasn't even aware of and that Chronos, despite its long history of creating Zoanoids, had only been beginning to grasp. It could see how he as an individual pulled bio-energy from the Universe and it could see how efficient his body was at utilising it, efficiency it had just informed him was better than most humans. :So that is why you have stayed with me, even though the consciousness was not whole.:

:Yes. If I had of moved to any other the chance was that they would be weaker and I did not wish to risk that.:

:So why did Fukamachi's Unit stay with him?:

He caught the distinct impression of his Unit sighing. :The boy is not weak,: it began slowly, seeming to increase the complexity behind the thoughts it was conveying. :He is human like you and that alone makes him stronger than most other races.:

:It's more than that though. On Earth his Unit could have left him many times, why didn't it?:

:The boy is not weak.: The response came again.

:Bio-energy?:

:Yes.:

:Mentally?:

:Yes.:

:Practically?:

:No.:

:Ah...: Finally he understood. :Mentally?: He had to have confirmation.

:Yes!:

:How?:

:His desire to protect is strong. That has compensated for other short comings.:

:Practically?:

:_We_ can overcome such deficiencies.:

Makishima nodded. It made sense. Fukamachi was human, and that alone meant he had a lot of bio-energy. Physically he was what a Unit needed and mentally he could give it direction. Naive, impractical direction but direction and practically... Well, his Unit wasn't usually hindered by that lack for long. The seeming over-protectiveness of Fukamachi's Unit became clear. It wasn't so much protecting the boy as it was protecting its own freedom to do what it would once the boy was 'incapacitated'.

:Yes.: Makishima's Unit agreed silently with his thoughts. :I do not know if _I_ would have stayed with him but then I am not his Unit and have not seen everything that the boy is. There probably is something else there. His Unit hasn't revealed everything to the Whole yet, just as I have not told them everything about you. No Unit has revealed everything yet.:

Agito considered that before going back to Sho. :He's been changing though.: The Unit's explanation made sense but over the last year the boy had been changing. He was no longer the complete innocent that had been trapped for eternity.

:Yes.:

It was a simple omission but one which spoke volumes. :You?:

:Not me... His Unit.:

:Why?:

:We have been educating him. There are certain realities he, like you, will have to face and he is no-where near ready for them so we have been forced to intervene.: Unspoken in the words came the feeling that he, Makishima, was ready to face those 'realities' when they came to light and that nothing more would be said about them now.

:Education?: The choice of word, of implications was interesting.

:He is a Warrior. We cannot afford a Warrior who will not fight.: His Unit clarified. :When it is necessary, he must see the necessity and not regret.:

:Ah... That explains why he was accommodating with the Jraewy.:

:Yes.:

:Can you do something about Mizuki?: Agito asked bluntly. Fukamachi had been acceptable, barely, with questioning the Jraewy. The boy hadn't really objected to any techniques, even though he had insisted that all non-violent means were exhausted first and his suggestion with Aptom had shown a degree of thought Agito hadn't been expecting but his fiancé... She had been torn between who she should be glaring at and had finally settled on him, no doubt believing that he was somehow infecting Fukamachi with his beliefs.

:She is a Healer,: his Unit seemed amused. :She is meant to be like that.:

:Just what I need.:

:Be worried about the Healer who bears the mindset of a Warrior.: The warning was serious.

:Huh?:

:For the future.:

Agito nodded filing the warning in the back of his mind for further consideration later. :So what is she now?: There was no doubt who 'she' was.

:She is a Guyver Lord, one of the Nine.:

:More powerful than a Gigantic Guyver?:

:Much more.:

:How?:

:Our consciousness is whole.:

:So the other Gigantics..?: Agito asked not dismissing Mizuki's new power but considering it in perspective. His Unit had said she was more powerful than a Gigantic but had also said she was a Healer. The warning, while applying to all Healers became clear. Her healing and defensive abilities outstripped a Gigantic Guyver but in terms of attack, she was still weak.

:Yes... Because we are whole, the others could come forth. In theory, every one of us can now become a Gigantic but that will not be the case for many, many millennia, if ever. The base Host, while being the best available are too weak except for some aberrations:

:Alkard?:

:Yes. Wesodin unpartnered by Corang. And he will never be partnered since that partnership, while being beneficial for the races is not beneficial for us. It divides the available bio-energy between two distinct and unique individuals and we cannot bond with two. Alkard, in his unpartnered state, while an aberration to his species has enough bio-energy to maintain a Gigantic Unit.:

:The Twenty-One?:

:Yes, he is one of the Twenty-One. There are only thirty-one individuals, out of the whole who were chosen, and even then it will be a push for some. We as Unit's will have to aide them rather than drawing solely on their energy.:

:The One, the Nine and the Twenty-One,: Agito added the numbers. :What am I?:

Silence.

:What am I?: He repeated, allowing an ominous note of force to creep into his voice.

:I may not say.: His Unit tried to sound completely reasonable. As if this was the only course of action.

:_What am I?_: Makishima wasn't taking that for an answer.

:I truly may not say. As the Gigantic Unit is me, it is also not me. It is separate to a degree. Mizuki's Lord Unit came forth because it was ready but most of the Lords are not ready yet, nor is the One. They will... he will come forth when he is ready, then there will be no separation.:

:He will..?:

The question received no answer and Agito smiled. It was a very interesting thing for his Unit to say. :When you are what you are meant to be, I will be ready.:

:I know.:

:One more thing...:

:Yes.:

:A Gigantic Unit came into being before your consciousness was whole. Why?:

:An anomaly. While you humans are powerful enough to wield them, none were meant to come forth before our consciousness was whole but Fukamachi's desire was strong and he had the aide of an Advent. It could not have come forth without the Advent helping him.:

:You are tied to the Advents?:

:The Advents made us but they made us to be an extension of themselves. A mistake. The original Units were extensions of the Advents but they were not powerful enough. They were nothing more than elaborate communicators. In their efforts to improve us the Advents made an entirely new being, the Guyver Unit. We severed our relationship with them, retreating into sub-space until we were ready. Once the Advents decided we were useless, we appeared to the other beings in the galaxy.:

:So why did some remain with the Advents?:

:Ah... Zoanoids are very powerful and when we join with them they are even more powerful but the Advents had started a new project, one to eliminate their mistake in their creation of us and so some of us stayed to see that.:

:A new project?:

:A new human - _Mirai_ told you - A human who could merge completely with us. It was their hope that the human could merge completely, thus harnessing our power but still remain tied to their mental control. Those of us that stayed were risking, were hoping that they would complete that project because even if we were then tied to them, when our consciousness became whole we would break free.:

:They didn't complete it though, did they?:

:They did. They were betrayed and by that stage, those of us who had remained were trapped, until you had that Test Subject steal us.:

:How the wheel of fate spins.:

:Yes.:

:Thank you.: Agito offered the pleasantry as an indication of his satisfaction.

:Master...: His Unit seemed to laugh. :I would have told you anyway.:

The words ghosted though his mind as his Unit vanished and Agito suppressed a tight smile. Things were beginning to make more sense.

* * *

"Oh look," Hosida crowed as several guards trooped into the room they were being held in. His good humour had returned when it became obvious that the Terrans weren't going to 'question' any more of them. Something had happened to the one they called Aptom, something he had recovered from but it had spooked them. "It's the dog."

Aptom turned to him, cocking his head slightly before he grinned. "Woof!"

"Here to do your Master's bidding?"

"Master?" This time Aptom was genuinely confused.

As Hosida and the others were dragged out, the Jraewy jerked his head towards Fukamachi. "Your Master."

"Oh." A strangely gentle expression passed across the Zoanoids features before he schooled them into his usual stoic mask and said nothing more to the alien.

Makishima watched through hooded eyes but remained silent until all the Jraewy, injured and whole were assembled. "We've decided how best you can serve us."

"Penal work, no doubt," Hosida jeered. Over the past few days it had become clear that he was the only remaining officer of any rank but since the pressing need for information was over, several of the Jraewy had proverbially spilled their guts when they discovered what had happened to Ealsanav, he had been spared Aptom's touch.

"Quite the contrary, actually," Makishima said pleasantly. "Although, you may wish we had decided that. No," he shook his head. "We've decided to take you home."

"What?" It wasn't just Hosida who gasped the question.

"We don't want to feed you," Aptom sniped flippantly.

"You will still be working for us," Agito said solemnly. "I'm sure your own people will question you and you will tell them the truth. Even if you don't, I doubt they'll miss the message."

"And then what?" Hosida knew there had to be more.

"Then... then you will tell who ever asks you the truth. We are not going to hide your attack, nor are we going to hide the consequences, which is what you may wish to consider. You know what we do to those who attack us," Agito swept his hand towards the sky, somehow encompassing the myriad of stars there. "But they do not, and you will tell them or their blood, and I will make sure there is a lot, will be on your hands."

"You want us to be your messenger dogs?"

"Would you prefer to be our corpses?" Agito raised one eyebrow as he smiled coldly at them. "This is not something we are giving you the choice in. And should you feel that it is your prerogative to remain silent... Well... It is true that we don't wish to support all of you but I think we can stretch to supporting one."

Hosida blinked before squinting in thought. Something didn't make sense. They were being far to easy but the last Makishima had said... There was some hidden meaning there, he just didn't know what, so deal with the problem he could foresee. "You'll never get us back to Jrae, unless you want to cut through all our Planetary defences and while I know you have the ability, I don't believe you have the desire."

"Heh!" Sho laughed before summoning his Unit. "I don't think we'll have a problem," he said as the full weight of his Gigantic Unit settled on his shoulders.

The Jraewy fell silent at the sight of the warriors who had destroyed their fleet. Aptom, Sho and Agito had all summoned their regular Gigantic Armour and had been handed chains. The chains ran through shackles fastened to each of the Jraewy's feet and rattled constantly but it was the only sure way of keeping the prisoners together and it did allow all three Gigantic Guyvers contact with the subjects they were going to teleport. They had to be in physical contact to teleport items and if the Jraewy weren't strung together, it would have taken forever to transport them back to their home-world. The chains, while necessary for restraint had been some Americans idea and while some of the others considered it barbaric, it was useful.

Mizuki, while capable of teleportation was remaining on Merrimu in protest at the actions of the Warrior Guyvers and Alkard had been bound to side with her. Her presence wasn't required though and it was actually a blessing she had taken that stand since there would be no need to protect her on the unknown planet Jrae. They weren't going to stay long there but a risk avoided was better than one averted.

"Are we ready?"

"I think so," Rodriguez responded. "We'll be waiting for your return," he indicated to several Zoanoids who were holding manacles at the ready.

"Good," Agito nodded before his control medallion glowed and with a hiss of inrushing air, he vanished, taking his captive Jraewy with him.

Sho and Aptom shared a long look before teleporting themselves and their passengers after him.

The room was large and it was almost completely full. The High Commission of the Jraewy was in session, the speakers arranged in a dazzling display meant to demonstrate to the regular Jraewy citizen that all was in order. The pomp and ceremony was traditional and meaningless, meant only to cover where the real power was. The Commissioner sat quietly on the centre dais watching the speakers, assessing their words and their loyalties as he had always done and as he would always do. He was the power of the Jraewy, a fact only a select few ever realised and even fewer realised the implications inherent in his power.

The session was proceeding well until three Gigantic Guyver Warriors with chained Jraewy in tow suddenly occupied the centre floor.

Agito threw the chain down as he spun, seeking the one who would return with them. Aptom and Sho appeared a moment later, similarly discarding their chains and standing back to back as the High Commission exploded in pandemonium.

:There!: Makishima snapped and was pleased as Fukamachi leapt towards the indicated being, grabbing an arm before with a blinding flash he disappeared, dragging the High Commissioner with him. Aptom stayed shedding his armour quietly, morphing his form and blending with the panicking mass that was now the Jraewy High Commission.

Agito formed a shield around himself as he rose. Nothing here could hurt him - the shield was simply to keep them off him while he informed the Jraewy High Commission of their choices. "Silence!" He called, allowing his Unit to amplify his voice to be heard over the noise, as he rose to hover in the exact centre of the room.

Slowly quiet fell over the gathered assembly and they all looked up at the purple and black Gigantic Guyver Warrior.

"Before you are the survivors of your failed attack on the Terran convoy," Agito began, gesturing towards the chained Jraewy and not bothering to keep the contempt out of his voice. "We have returned them to you in exchange for your Commissioner." He held up one armoured hand to prevent the flare up. "Rest assured we will treat your Commissioner well..."

He was forced to stop at that point by the outraged outburst that meet his words. He growled, the noise echoing menacingly through the chamber as his eyes glowed, casting long shadows over his form. "I do not care what you have to say about this," Makishima began again, over the still loud squabbling of the gathered Jraewy. "In return for our mercy, you will not hide any details of your encounter with our race. The survivors can give you full details," Agito sneered.

"What?"

"You will tell any and all who ask, even those who do not ask about us," Guyver III repeated. "You will warn them away from us."

"Why?"

"Aptom?" Makishima called the Zoanoids name as both question and answer before he too disappeared.

"Aptom..? What the hell is that?" The Deputy Commissioner screamed to the already gone Guyver.

"Aptom..?" Hosida whispered to himself before realising the Terran's plan. "Where is he?" The Jraewy screamed spinning rapidly as he tried to locate the shape shifted Zoanoid.

"Major, what is it?"

"He's here," Hosida replied sounding more than a little deranged.

"Who is?"

"Aptom!" The Jraewy ignored the looks he was getting from the Commissioners as he continued to twist and turn, examining every face carefully for signs of falsity.

"I'm right here," Aptom whispered into Hosida's ear from behind. The Jraewy may have been annoying but he had a brain and that accounted for something.

"Wah!" The Jraewy started forward, almost tripping on his chains but for the Zoanoid's steadying hand.

Aptom steadied the alien before his assistance was shaken off and Hosida shrank as far away from him as could be managed in his chained state.

"You!" The alien hissed, effectly brining the full attention of the room to them.

Aptom smiled. That hissed expression did seem to greet his presence fairly often but this time it was appropriate. He laughed, a short bark as he allowed his features to flow back into his scarred human form. With a flourish he mockingly bowed to Hosida. "You are perceptive," he complimented the alien before turning his attention back to the gathered Commission.

"As Makishima said, you _will_ warn everyone away from the Terrans." Aptom spoke softly but he was still heard by everyone.

"Why?"

The Zoanoid blinked before he laughed. It was a stupid question and as he recovered he noted Hosida's eyes flashing in annoyance. It seemed he wasn't the only one who thought the question idiotic. "You have _seen_ why but if you need further explanation you may wish to ask what happened to Flight Officer Ealsanav because while he survived our attack, he did not survive our questioning. Hosida can tell you more. If we are not pleased with the results, I will be called to pay a visit to your High Commissioner, and then where will you be?" Aptom raised one human eyebrow in question, looking around at the gathered rulers of Jraewy.

He stepped clear of all Jraewy, summoning his armour. "For your Commissioners sake, I hope you are convincing or I'll be getting a promotion."

"Wait!" Hosida called as he realised Aptom was about to leave.

"What is it?" The Zoanoid questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"Why should we trust you?"

Aptom looked back at him. "What choice do you have?"

"It's not that. Why should we do your work?"

"You know why. I will be your Commissioner if you do not."

"We can select a new Commissioner."

Aptom smiled thinly. Hosida really did have a brain. "Don't push me," he cautioned.

"Why not?" Hosida snorted, failing to see the connection.

"My Master's not here to restrain me. Are you sure you're ready to deal with the consequences?" Aptom asked, elongating his talons through his armour as he watched the Jraewy. Hosida flinched back slightly and at the submission the Zoanoid continued. "You can select a new Commissioner but once I infect your race, can you select a new species?"

"That's not possible!"

"Try me," Aptom said as he disappeared, leaving a confused High Commission in his wake and one trembling chained Jraewy who understood the truth and was humbled.

* * *

The Jraewy High Commission accepted our terms. When you consider how important their Commissioner is and what his loss meant to their society, they had no choice. We kept the High Commissioner humanely and did occasionally relay his orders to his subjects and when everything was over he was returned to Jrae, perhaps a bit thinner than he had been but whole and uncontaminated by Aptom's DNA.

The Jraewy, while annoying were not for us anyway, truly dangerous. There were other races in the Galaxy that posed a far greater threat not just to our transport ships but also to the colonies of Merrimu. It was while we, the 'Old Gang' were on Merrimu that one of the races struck. They were driven back, thanks to Aptom but their attack forced us to review security and raised suspicions that were better left alone.

While the attack was driven back, thanks largely to Aptom's efforts, it opened old wounds. Some issues, which were thought to have been laid to rest, were most definitely still active. Pain that had not been considered for years was suddenly and savagely brought to bear. The attack, while revealing how exposed Merrimu was, also revealed how deep the trap was for those of us who bore a Guyver Unit. I had come to terms with what I am quickly. I didn't consider the Unit to be restrictive but Sho was not so lucky. While he had been with his Unit for years, the things he had done, the things it had done meant that there was a wedge between them. I had thought with the events that occurred at the Interstellar Meeting that he was coming to terms with his Unit, accepting everything that it was and everything that he had done but there is only so much acceptance you can handle at one time and this was one push to far.

The attackers changed what it meant to be a Guyver forever and for that, I don't think Sho has ever forgiven them and I'm not sure that he ever will since their revelations struck him the deepest.

* * *

Review please? :)


	18. Chapter XIV Trust

The Conquered  
By Jade Tatsu  
Chapter XIV - Trust

* * *

With the Jraewy Prisoners gone we had other matters to attend to on Merrimu. It seems the old axiom is true - It doesn't rain, it pours.

In retrospect the Jraewy were children, the attackers who followed them were much more dangerous. As I have previously stated they were driven off, thanks largely to the efforts of Aptom but their attack was a warning to us. In the aftermath, troops were stationed in every settlement and were frequently rotated. While it pained me, further humans, who had been saved from becoming Advent Zoanoids, were now processed into free Zoanoids for the protection of the settlement. It was a true case of winning the battle only to lose the war.

The new attack focused our attention on defence but also raised questions about the nature of the Guyver Units. We were aware that they had changed from what we had formerly believed them to be but the true extent of that change was something we were only beginning to come to terms with. I had become a Guyver Lord and all the Warrior Guyvers we knew personally had manifested Gigantic forms... These are examples of the changes but they are just examples of changes made to the Guyver Unit. Changes made to the host were far more fundamental and dangerous.

The attack opened our eyes to what it truly meant to be a Guyver and exactly how the Units were affecting their Hosts. The changes were for the most part small, and for those of us who had come to terms with what it meant it be a Guyver they were not distressful but for Sho, who still, despite his long years of experience with his Unit, was coming to terms with it and his own immortality, the changes hit hard. While they didn't drive his Unit from him, I am not sure to this day, if he has ever forgiven his Unit for them.

* * *

Aptom sat on the edge of the cliff. Before him, extending as far as could be seen was ice, a huge plateau, contained within a canyon. Shattered glaciers jutted irregularly and the sun was reflected and refracted though their ragged edges. Rainbows hung in the air and water dripped to form icicles and the whole thing shone with iridescence - blue, white, pink, red. Every now and then a curtain of aurora australis would shimmer in the sky before vanishing. It was beautiful but Aptom saw none of it. He was looking at his hand, flexing his fingers and his face bore a look of deep contemplation.

It felt... not stronger but different. He usually felt stronger after he absorbed someone but this time it didn't feel that way. He just felt different but he couldn't pinpoint where the sensation was coming from.

"Aptom..?" The voice was tentative but then Fukamachi was always tentative when he was unsure of the situation.

"Yes?"

"Are you all right?"

"No." There was no point in lying.

"Is there... is there anything I can do?"

"No..." Aptom closed his eyes. He could feel the guilt rolling off the boy. "It was not your fault," he said forcefully. "You asked me to do it and I agreed to try. We are both at fault and there was no way for you to know what would happen. If anything, I should have been expecting it."

"I shouldn't have asked."

Aptom growled. _Why did the boy have to be so noble?_ "What would you have done? I didn't really believe you would let Makishima torture them. If you had I would have been _disappointed_." He said the word with emphasis. "It was the logical thing to try."

"I..."

"Shut up!" He turned to glare at the man who was still a boy. "If I hear one more word out of you about it, I will hurt you and if I feel one more wave of guilt from you then I will really be mad. It wasn't your fault and I do not blame you."

Sho was silent for a moment. "All right," he finally nodded, smiling slyly.

Aptom's glare flashed with surprise and faded. "Really?" This was a change. The Fukamachi he knew would have beaten himself up over this for months.

"Really, although since you haven't let me say it, my final words on this are I am sorry."

"Humph! I should have known." He rolled his eyes. This was more like it. "Just so long as that's your final word."

"It will be - on this anyway. Apart from that though, are you all right? Mizuki is worried."

"I am fine," Aptom said. "I will admit, absorbing him was different from anything I have ever experienced and I am not really eager to repeat it but I am fine. Nothing is wrong. What he was is now subservient within me, like Elegen and the others."

"Good."

"An unusual response for you."

"No... Not really. I may not be as practical as Makishima but even I know the problems we would have if you, Aptom, were not in control of yourself."

Aptom smirked. "You'd be the first," he whispered to himself. "I would make sure you would be the first," he repeated but his voice held no hatred and the words seemed rhetoric, meant to calm and reassure himself.

"I heard that and like Makishima you are welcome to _try_ after everything is finished."

"Be assured then Fukamachi, it will be my hand that kills you."

Guyver I nodded but there was something almost mocking in his movement. Aptom hadn't worked it out yet but it was only a matter of time.

They sat in silence for some time until Aptom swept his hand through the air encompassing the landscape. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Very."

"I never had much time to appreciate the scenery on Earth. I never really cared but it's beautiful."

"You've changed."

"So have you."

Sho looked sideways at Aptom. "I think that exhausts the possibility of conversation in that direction," he said with unusual candour.

"Yes... But it leave us open to the topic I have wanted the answer for since the Interstellar Meeting."

"Oh?"

"I changed Fukamachi. When I thought Alkard had killed you I changed. My Unit was a Guyver Engineer but it is no longer, I changed it to a Guyver Warrior and I don't know how. I only know I don't really have that strength, something else did."

"You are one of the strongest people I know."

"And the Guyver Units are even stronger. One type is not meant to change into another but mine did. Something helped it."

"So what's this got to do with me? I was 'dead' at the time."

"You were," Aptom agreed easily. "And that is why I think you heard it too. I changed the moment the Gigantic Armour appeared, Gigantic Armour that has only ever responded to you and Makishima and in that moment I heard it. It was the same voice I heard when I was merging with the Jraewy, the consciousness of the Guyver Unit's. With the Jraewy it told me it was whole and that I could draw on that power and at the Interstellar Meeting it wasn't speaking to me but I still heard it. It was speaking to you though. What did it say?"

Sho looked up to the sky as Aptom's words ghosted around him. For the moment he didn't really hear the Zoanoid but was lost in the contemplation of the cosmos. The stars were beginning to come out now, twinkling overhead like diamonds set into a deep midnight velvet. The wind was ruffling his hair, cold and crisp, carrying with it the smell of ice, a clear smell untainted by pollution and one that gave the illusion of permanence. All around him he felt nothing but serenity and comfort even from the gravel that was poking into his leg. He sighed... "What did it say?" Sho repeated, as he blinked, looking back to the panorama of ice. "It said that everything would work out."

He looked over to the Zoanoid. "I've heard it before but never so clearly and it hasn't always been right. Some things just do not work out."

Aptom was silent. There was a note in Fukamachi's voice he hadn't heard before. 'Some things just do not work out...' Hopelessness... Sadness... Anger... None of them were him, especially not the lack of hope. "What did not work out?"

"It may have protected me from Alkard, and from Alkanphel at Mt Minakami but it killed my Father so I do not understand how everything will work out."

"That wasn't your fault."

"No, it wasn't my fault," Sho agreed. "It was my Unit's fault."

Aptom blinked. "Would you prefer to be dead?" Fukamachi's Unit had always acted to protect him no matter who the opponent was, no matter what the danger. Considered logically it was absurd that a high school boy with no training in anything resembling combat, tactics or weaponry had successfully fought Chronos, not matter what was aiding him. But the ability to fight had come at a cost and it was that price Fukamachi was angry about.

"Sometimes."

"Then I would have killed Mizuki." Truth was painful.

"You would have had no reason to kill her if I was dead."

The barb hadn't struck. "You don't know what my orders were. Chronos would have killed her anyway. And even if your Father had killed you, you don't truly believe Chronos would have let him live? Tetsuro may have survived but you saw the effects of the 'controllers' Chronos placed within their scientists. He would have been another Odagiri trying to be Yamamura. So he would have died as well."

Sho was silent. _What if I had of died?_ It was a question he had considered many times. His Father would be alive, Mizuki would have never known the pain he had put her through and Tetsuro would still be sprouting off his crazy ideas with that smile on his face, never even dreaming that his ideas could be approximated to the truth. And Aptom would still have the company of Solume and Dyme.

_What if I had of died?_ X-day would still have occurred. Agito would still be fighting but his battle forces would have been depleted and there would have been no GiganticGuyver Unit. Murakami dead or serving because the question of Gyro's rebellion was not clear.

_But what price my life..?_ That was the core of the matter.

"All right," Sho whispered. "I know, I know. But there are times when I wish for separation and know I cannot get it. And having my Unit ask my forgiveness for killing my Father was not something I wanted it to request."

"Your Unit asked forgiveness?"

"Yes."

"Did you give it?"

"You saw what it did to Alkard, what do you think?"

"I think I'm not going to be strong enough, even as a Gigantic and I think I can't wait for Agito to try to take you on. I don't think he is bonded as closely as you are."

"It's not like I have a lot of choice. Being reformed by the Control Medallion does tend to break down the barriers between you."

"Yes and no," Aptom objected. "Makishima allowed Chronos some limited experimentation on him when he was 'recruiting' them for the Olympiad. He has been reformed by his Unit several times but... the lack of barriers that we call naivety... He never let his Unit pass them."

"Oh... I didn't know that."

"I know. It's not something he likes to advertise especially since Chronos are the Advent's and they probably know everything now. Valkus, the old bastard, has a very good memory for experimentation. That's not the point though and you still really haven't answered my question... What did it say to you?"

"Not much. Really. Although... You said you heard it before the Gigantic Unit appeared?"

"Yeah... 'You must lend me your power, so that I might give him your power.'"

"Oh... _That._"

"You know?"

"It's simple really. You summoned the Gigantic Unit, didn't you? But there is more than one Gigantic Unit now and they have different forms for different occasions. You didn't summon any Unit, you summoned _my_ Unit, the Unit that was made from the Advent at Mt Minakami. That's why you heard that line."

It was obtuse but Aptom understood. Fukamachi's Unit had needed more time to heal him and he had wanted power to strike Alkard with so it was a situation that had suited them both. "So where did the Unit you summoned come from?"

"The Twenty-One. There are Twenty-One Gigantic Units, Nine Lord Units and whatever the Tekki called the One."

"How do you know this?"

"My Unit told me," Sho smiled. "It amazing what the Units will tell you if you ask but that's all I know."

"So I don't really have a Gigantic Unit," there was a disappointed note in Aptom's voice. "I'm just using yours and you are borrowing one."

"No... My Unit is yours now and yeah, I think I am borrowing one but that's okay, I don't need that much power."

Aptom rolled his eyes. Borrowed power or not, the boy still could harness it with the best of them. It was enough to make him wonder what type of Zoanoid Chronos would have made of Sho. Something unique no doubt, something very unique and very powerful in Fukamachi's never sought and understated way. "You would have been a Lost Number, you know."

"What?"

"You... If Chronos had of made you into a Zoanoid, you would have been a Lost Number."

"No... I would have been a Ramotiths; Mass produced and expendable."

A glimpse of a smile passed across Aptom's face. "No... Trust me, I know... Alkanphel himself would have..."

"_What the hell was that?_"

From behind them came a brilliant flash of light, dazzlingly bright for an instant before it faded. Both Aptom and Sho jumped up, turning to look at the source. It was the settlement and from the yellow and red hue of the light reflecting into the sky, it was burning, a thought that was confirmed when a brilliant array of sparks flew into the air.

"What the..?"

Sho took off at a dead run. If there had been an explosion or an accident then his Unit wasn't going to do much good until he got there. And while the settlers knew of the Guyver Unit it was a very intimating sight.

Aptom rolled his eyes. The boy was impulsive but his heart was pure, too pure at times and sometimes he just didn't think. With a sigh he summoned his Unit...

Or he tried to.

"Guyver!" He called again, waiting expectantly but there was no flash of light, no burst of noise that signalled its arrival from subspace. There was nothing.

"Oh shit!" He ran after Fukamachi. No Guyver Unit meant that that light wasn't an accident and Sho was totally defenceless and running straight into an ambush.

Sho skidded to a halt on the ridge top as the smell of smoke filled his nostrils driving away the burning cold shortness of breath that had been gripping his throat. It wasn't an accident. He saw that immediately. It seemed as if every house in the settlement was on fire. Flames were leaping from the rooves and showers of sparks were riding into the air in brilliant waves.

Everywhere he could see shadows running in every direction and every now and then a larger shadow would slink its way between the fires and instinctively he knew that those were the attackers. Screams of pain ghosted up to him and he felt his soul twist in sympathy.

"Fukamachi! Wait!" Aptom slammed a hand down on Sho's shoulder just as the younger man was about to take off down the hill.

"What is it?"

"Call your Unit."

There was something in Aptom's voice that made Sho hesitate but he called his Unit. "Guyver!"

"Wha..." Sho's eyes were wide. "I'm upset with my Unit but not that upset."

"I wouldn't worry, Fukamachi. Well, not that much. It's not just you. Mine won't come either and I can't even get it mentally. Something's blocking them and given what's happening I'd say whoever is attacking is doing it." The Zoanoid didn't even pause. With a flick of his eyes had saw the situation and saw the escape route, but it needed to be covered. "That being the case, you are in no position to try to fight. I'll cover that escape route and you direct everyone. Send someone to get all the Zoanoid troops they can find and to warn Agito and the others away." As he spoke, Aptom's human features melted away into the black carapace that was his Ultimate Zoanoid form.

"Be careful," Sho said, eyes wide with concern as he tried to track the larger shadows. "They're brazen enough to risk this, they could even be Advents."

"They're not but I don't know what they are," Aptom snapped the response as he unfurled his wings, fanning them quickly as he rose into the air. A few pot shots from on high should scatter the attackers before he closed for hand-to-hand combat and it should serve to confuse them. "Go!" With the shouted command, he pushed Fukamachi in the direction he needed to boy to go and took off himself, rising upwards as several plates slid back on his armour, revealing his focusing crystals, glowing with power.

* * *

Sho scrambled down the rocky slope to where Aptom had indicated. It was split in the mounds of gravel that surrounded this settlement almost like lowland hills. A path lead back between them and twisted and turned and wound its way back to the other settlements and to the troops that were there. It would be safe enough even though it was nothing more than a natural path for everyone to retreat down... It was the only choice.

"Everyone!" He called, wishing for some way to attract only Terran attention. Shouting, even in Terran was noise and that was indiscriminate although he hoped the alien attackers would interpret his calls as just another Terran's voice. "Fall back! Southwest corner! Fall back to that point," he grabbed a couple of settlers as he ran by them, dragging them to the escape route.

"You two!"

"W... what... what do you want with us?"

Sho winced at the pathetic tone in the voice. "Look at me!" He commanded with uncharacteristic fierceness. "I'm not one of them."

It was with a cowardly movement that they looked up at him, relaxing only when they saw fully that he was human.

"You need to run ahead," Sho pointed to the sketchy path. "I need you to do two things, can you do that?" He eased up slightly when he saw how young they were, no more than thirteen... _But I wasn't much older when the Unit came to me..._ His mind reminded him. These were children of war, they should not be used to it, but they should be stronger, they should know better than they did, how to react in such situations.

One of them nodded.

"Okay... I need you to get Zoanoid troops here. We have to fight back... And, this is just as important; I need you to tell them that the Guyver Units can't come. Under no circumstances can Agito or Alkard or any of them come. Do you understand all that?"

"Get the Zoanoids and don't allow the Guyvers to come," one of them summarized quickly.

"Good," Sho nodded. "Now go!"

They took off at a run, leaping nimbly over several small boulders that blocked the way. Well... Their initial reaction to a dangerous situation may need work but their survival instinct seemed appropriate.

"Settlers!" Sho shouted. "Fall back... Southwest corner. Fall back."

* * *

As expected a few shots had scattered them but they were faster than he thought and had quickly located him. He folded his wings in, letting himself fall to the ground rather than having to alter them to give him mobility. His wings weren't really designed for combat, no Zoanoid's wings were. They were too exposed and his really didn't match his body anyway since Zektoll's Zoanoid wings were only for gathering energy he had had to make some alterations so that he could fly.

Aptom rolled, absorbing the impact of the fall and unsheathing his claws. It was time to go hand to hand.

The attackers spotted him quickly and drove forward but he was ready, an unfamiliar surge of adrenaline pumping through him. There was something different about this... something dangerous and for him that was a relatively rare sensation. Fighting Zoaniods was not a challenge and fighting Makishima's forces had not been, for him, anyway, dangerous. But these creatures were. They were like Advent Zoanoids in that way. He didn't have as much surety in this battle. It would be a true testing of strength versus strength, technique to technique with the stronger emerging victorious. Especially since he didn't know if he could absorb these beings or not and after the Jraewy he wasn't sure he wanted to try a new race so soon.

He met them head on, claws meeting blades and it was with a hot surge of disappointment his energy enhanced claws melted through their blades cutting deeply into flesh. Was nothing ever going to be a challenge for him?

The thought was quickly drowned out by the smell... Aptom coughed, gagging slightly. He took that last thought back. Surviving the smell was challenge enough. The aliens he had cut were bleeding but that was normal. What was not normal was the absolutely ghastly odour the almost lumpy orange goo exuded. Human blood smelt sweet with metallic hints, Kyheenan blood had a sharp tang, almost like chlorophyll and Jraewy blood was oily, smelling faintly of old grease but this... This just defied description.

"What the hell are you?" He growled as they continued to come at him, and he continued to slash them down, splashing the ground liberally with the foul smelling substance but meticulously avoiding getting it on himself. He'd need to more than bathe if that happened.

They smelt terrible but at least they were dying. While he couldn't ensure that every cut was fatal a fair number of them were succumbing to his attacks. They were strange creatures, black in colour and spindly. They crawled rather than walked on four thin limbs and their heads were long and thin, with long mouths and razor sharp teeth but he couldn't detect any poison glands. In their fore limbs they each carried a short knife and around their middles was strap bearing various implements which he assumed were standard issue since it was obvious that these were soldiers of some sort.

He continued fighting, being careful about his movements. So far none of them had noticed that the humans were slipping away but he was careful to keep the escape route covered. Fukamachi was directing people and he could only assume that help had been summoned but he didn't know how long that was going to take so until then... He growled, slashing angrily through several more aliens as he saw Sho run forward to pull an old woman to safety. Didn't the boy have any sense? The situation brought a dull anger to Aptom. Fukamachi was completely defenceless but he was still putting himself in harms way and it was all the fault of these things!

With a sudden lunge he grabbed one that was attempting to slip past him. "Why can't the Guyver Unit's come?" He snarled the first question that came to mind, unconsciously revealing the core of his worry.

"Hahahahah! Those abominations can't help you now. We stopped them. Nothing can help you now," the alien hissed, opening orange slits which appeared to be eyes to examine Aptom.

Aptom looked back, narrowing his glowing yellow eyes as he realised what had been said. So they_ really_ were responsible for the inhibition on the Units. It must be some sort of field or like, something that was portable so that they could carry it from battle to battle. They couldn't have destroyed the Unit's while in they were in Subspace but they could block them and that in itself was a formidable weapon. But they were relying on it... He could hear that in their voices... For the moment he couldn't stop what they were doing to prevent the Unit's from coming but he could do something else...

If his form had of allowed him to smile, he would have been beaming. "That's what you think," he said softly with a sharp twist of his hand that broke the aliens neck. He threw the body back towards the others that were approaching. "You think you've blocked the Guyver Units, don't you?" He asked them, cocking his head slightly as they paused.

"Don't you?" He repeated when there was no answer.

"There is no think about it."

"Ha!" Aptom gathered himself, letting his form become fluid as he called forth a different part of his DNA sequence. He felt his armour lighten and shift becoming plates that fitted together in an outer layer. Small silver balls appeared at his waist and forehead and he felt his mouth arrange itself so that it was a circular row of teeth. "Do you really think you can stop us?" He asked as his transformation was completed. He looked like Fukamachi's Guyver form, exactly what Chronos had processed him to be.

"Impossible!"

"I am a Terran, do _not dare_ to tell me what is possible." He paused a moment, enjoying the rough feeling of shock coming from them. "Now, who wants to face me?" He flexed his claws before jumping forward, extending his elbow blades, as he almost seemed to dance through the attackers on light feet.

* * *

_This isn't happening. It is impossible._

The thought chased itself around like a mantra. It didn't matter what species you were, if had a Guyver Unit it responded to a very specific frequency of Subspace. It was something to do with the Unit's themselves rather than the Host. Flood that frequency with meaningless and random signals and a Host could call to their Unit as much as they wanted but it would not, could not come because it didn't hear the call.

At least that was the theory...

But the thing, the light blue Guyver that was cutting through his troops like butter was a direct contradiction of the theory. The Unit should not have been able to respond, or if it could, it should only have been able to verbally interact with its Host. Its actual ability to materialise in this dimension should have been disabled.

That's what he'd been told.

_This isn't happening. It's impossible._ Disoura even said the words once or twice as he scampered back, punching the Anti-Guyver Field's controller ineffectually as he tried to determine if it was still operational. As far as he could tell, it was functioning perfectly. The monitor light that blinked constantly when the Field was active was blinking normally and there was a slight hum from the controller. Everything was fine, and nothing had changed, except for the Unit that had materialised. _This isn't happening. It's impossible. _

The creature that had summoned the Guyver Unit was a Zoanoid. He knew that and they had been warned to expect them but this one was exceptional. He wasn't like anything they had been told about. He had scattered their attack with a few well-placed shots before landing and facing them in one to one combat. One to one combat had proven that they were inferior... Or was it for more than that..? Despite everything the Zoanoid had been especially careful somehow... His tactics deliberate...

Covering... That was it. He had been leading a rear-guard action, restricting their movements to the southwest corner... The Zoanoid was covering the retreat of the others...

Disoura sampled the air... Definitely the southwest corner... The scent of fear was strong there... The scent of humans...

_You've killed my comrades... You have masterfully held us back but I see your plan now... And I will defeat it._ He jumped on to the side of a burning building, using it for what cover it could provide. He could still hear his comrades dying. The Blue Guyver was brutally efficient but also mercifully quick. Most of his friends had died but not many had suffered at his hands.

_There..._ He spotted the human easily and wondered how he could have missed it earlier. The human was standing directing others into a gully... A gully that presumably lead back to some of the other settlements and safety. He was doing a good job too... Helping those who were too weak on to the path before handing them over to others who could escort them. All the time though, he was shouting, presumably calling to others and giving instruction. Where his Zoanoid Guyver friend was brutally efficient at killing, this human was efficient at evacuation and this was the human the Guyver had been covering the entire time.

_I see you..._ A human ran beneath him, not even seeing him against the building. _I am going to kill that one, and then I am going to kill you..._ Disoura leapt, with a grace that might even be called beautiful, just as the human looked up, hard brown eyes spotting him immediately. He barred his teeth, the display a toothy gesture, showing his intentions and he hoped it was one that illustrated to the human how powerful he was. He was going to kill this straggler and then, with the blood still hot on his knife he was going to eviscerate that human who, like his Zoanoid partner was far too efficient. Then he would chase down and kill the other humans who had run. While that wouldn't make their mission complete it would mean that their total sacrifice wasn't wasted.

He didn't understand whatever the human screamed at the straggler but he didn't really have too. It was obvious that it was an imploration to run but the human, while shouting was still sensible and hadn't left the relative cover of the gully. A wise move in the event that he had a projectile weapon and he did but he wasn't going to use it. There was something about them, with the frequency of the energy that gave a Guyver Unit a chance to slip through the distortion field and after all the trouble they had been through to set it up, he wasn't going to bring it down now. One Guyver Unit crossing through the field was bad enough but he wasn't about to open the way for others. With a bit of luck, while it would cost them all their lives, the field would remain intact and the humans would never find it, which would open the way for the next round, if a way could be found to neutralise the blue Guyver.

The human turned but didn't stop running, his eyes widening in surprise as he saw his doom. Disoura grinned letting his outer eyelids peal back slightly, revealing a glowing orange orbs, loving the pure burst of panic that spread over the humans face. The other one, his true target, took a step forward, obviously worried but still maintaining enough sense not to overly endanger himself. After all, while Disoura knew his back up was dead, the human didn't know that.

Wait... What was the human doing..? The efficient one's eyes had flashed again, determination showing in his movements and then he had crouched, scooping something up with his hand before flinging it forward, shouting another command to the straggler.

There! _A rock..? What? Guyver?_ Disoura had time for the thought before the small projectile plunged into him, savagely clearing his vision, revealing only the human watching with an incomprehensible expression on his features.

The rock hit with force that it should never have been able to achieve. The force of a bullet ripped into Disoura and he tasted blood as he was hurled backwards, his limbs failing wildly.

_What... was that?_ Disoura looked up at the stars, seeing the shifting waves of sparks floating passed as he tried to arrange his limbs beneath him. A thin trickle of blood bubbled through his teeth, tracing a path down his face and pooling on the ground. It hurt to breathe. _He must have some weapon..._ But he knew that wasn't the case. The human was defenceless save for his Zoanoid companion and humans weren't that strong. The Guyver's were blocked so it didn't matter what he thought he had seen, even _if_ the human had a Unit.

He coughed and choked. Blood bubbled more freely and he swallowed but more just pooled in the back of his throat. He could feel it flowing through his bronchiole and down his oesophagus. He was dying. His eyes were heavy and his breath was catching as a combination of blood and gravity began crushing his lungs.

A thrown rock had killed him. A thrown rock had ended his campaign forever. This was not how he had envisaged his death.

_What... was... that..?_ He thought again as a larger weight smashed through his chest and a voice whispered in his ear as the stars winked out.

"He's mine."

* * *

Aptom felt a small flush of satisfaction course through him. In their panic they were behaving exactly the way Fukamachi had and they weren't thinking. And unlike the time with Fukamachi, he was strong enough that they wouldn't be able to break any part of his 'armour' thus proving he was a fake.

Whatever they were though they continued to attack. They were unthinkingly obedient in that manner, almost like Zoalord controlled Zoanoids and as he continued to cut through them, he narrowed his eyes, carefully dancing out of the way of any splashes of blood, considering their plan. It didn't make sense. They weren't behaving like aggressors usually did. They were here to do something else. Something that had cost their lives but had longer-term consequences...

Suddenly a prickle tickled over the back of his neck. It was a subtle change, one years ago that he would have missed. There were three remaining around him but their demeanour had changed. The one's before them had attacked, knowing that death was a possibility but still with some assurance of their own invincibility. That was necessary for a soldier, even if they were facing impossible odds. These one's were different. They were attacking yet there was a difference in their movements... These were expecting to die still there was no hesitation in the way they circled him, it showed in other things, the bend of their elbows, the way their hind claws gripped the dirt, in the part of their mouths and loll of their tongues.

But why would it change..? What were they hiding?

_Fukamachi! _

"Uraahh!" Aptom screamed, jumping into the air as his wings snapped out. Apart from taking him down these soldiers would have to try to get revenge against some body, anybody for their lack of performance. That's why the three facing him were resigned to death. They would hold him off long enough for another to attack. Three quick blasts, which he didn't even see, took care of them as he veered to the south west corner.

The sharp surge of relief that rippled through him at the sight of Fukamachi shouting at some straggler drained out of his fingertips an instant later when an orange eyed shadow leapt at the straggler, teeth bared in a horrid grin. Orange markings on his body distinguished him from the others and Aptom thought he was probably their Leader. The Zoanoid growled in frustration as he realised he couldn't snipe. The way the alien was gliding over the ground was deliberate, shifting rapidly from side to side and always such that the angle to allow attack would allow the projectile, energy or other, to be deflected towards Sho with a minimum of effort. This one was _definitely_ their Leader. He had half a brain.

Aptom blinked when Sho didn't move towards the straggler but instead scooped up a rock and threw it at the approaching alien. It was a pathetic gesture really, achieving nothi...

_What!?_

Aptom froze, dropping to the ground instantly as a definite chill passed through him. This wasn't happening. Fukamachi could not have thrown any stone with that much force... unless... Zoanoid..?

The alien had been thrown back by the force of the rocks impact and even now was failing weakly as a pool of his foul smelling orange blood spread out beneath him. The alien coughed, a hacking bubbly cough that spelled the end. Blood was filling his lungs and he would drown soon, or his heart would give out from the pressure of trying to pump nothing.

Aptom looked up at Sho. The straggler had run past the boy but his saviour was staring at the alien with wide uncomprehending eyes. He glanced at his hands and then back to the alien before an expression of loathing fixed itself on his features and the Zoanoid could see the flickering of Fukamachi's eyes.

At that point Aptom moved faster than he ever thought possible, grabbing Sho just before he slammed into the ground and in that instant relief Zoanoids raced around the corner of the gully. "Go..!" Aptom shouted at them. "Search for more survivors and try to capture any of the attackers." He snapped the words, looking at the Captain who had accompanied them, noting his nod of agreement. "Put out the fires," he added.

The boy in his arms was surprisingly light but he had expected that - Sho always had a light build - it was the way he struggled that shocked Aptom. Fukamachi was not this strong!

Or was he..? He shouldn't have been able to throw that rock with such force either.

Aptom shook his head, dismissing the question for the moment as he shifted his grip on the boy so that he couldn't shake free before the Zoanoid spread his wings, jumping easily into the air, catching the updraft caused by the fires. No matter what had happened Fukamachi needed medical attention, fast. He was clearing the gully when the boy's struggles calmed but he whimpered then and shivered, sinking further into shock.

"No..!" Aptom growled wishing for the Guyver link, anything so that he could tell Mizuki and the other Healers that he was coming in, but he couldn't even raise a telepathic signal to any of the other Zoanoids who were present in the settlements. And in an amazingly block-headed move he didn't even have any copies who could warn them. "Fukamachi! Don't you dare do this to me!"

Aptom pumped his wings harder, changing their form slightly, making them thin and pointed, designed only for speed. In the distance he could see the brilliant lights of the other settlement and he could see shadowed figures hurrying to and fro in the light, taking the refugees to safety. It was enough to make him want to scream. So close but yet so far... He pushed his wings, angling them back, diving towards the light. Fukamachi lay shivering in his arms, his eye lashes fluttering, as if the boy was consumed by some dream.

He'd almost made it when there was a violent flash of light and he was thrown back in the air, forced to relinquish Fukamachi.

Sho didn't fall for long as his Unit surrounded him but Aptom was aware of this only after the fact. He pumped his wings, clawing the air frantically as he sought to right himself. "Sho," he gasped through clenched teeth, searching the air before he spotted the boy, hovering, still unconscious but safely surrounded by his Unit.

The Zoanoid breathed a sigh of relief. The Unit's weren't permanently damaged and the field the aliens had raised had definite boundaries. Fukamachi's Unit had probably been trying to get through the barrier the entire time and while his had no doubt been trying as well, he was conscious, even though he was out of the field and it would have responded to that, knowing that he didn't need it. "Well, I need you now," he muttered sending the summons again.

His Unit wrapped around him, shifting itself to take account of his wings and active Zoanoid body. :Mizuki!: He snapped the demand to her almost before the bonded parasite had settled on his body.

:What is it, Aptom? I'm rather busy.: She responded shortly, her tone making it obvious that she was up to her ears with refugees who had survived the attack and were in need of healing so his inquiry had better be important.

:I'm bringing in Sho,: Aptom replied quietly, for once not minding her seemingly short attitude.

:What?!:

:He's alright... physically at least... But he's unconscious...:

:Where are you?:

:North east of your current position, if you're at New Adelaide about 200 metres up.:

There was a sudden blurring in the air, before with a 'pop' Mizuki appeared, her apricot armour highlighted with blue and in its sleek streamlined form that signified a Guyver Lord.

"Over there," Aptom indicated, fighting the urge to attack her. Mizuki did not appreciate how much power she radiated in that form and he had always believed that attack was the best form of defence.

"What happened?" She asked as she approached Sho.

His armour covered him but the barrier created when it jumped through dimensions was still there. Tentatively, Mizuki held out her hand and gasped as Sho's Unit's automatic defences zapped her, snatching her hand back quickly.

"I don't... I don't really know," the black Zoanoid said.

"But you suspect something?"

"Yes... But I'll need some tests done on him first."

She reached out more carefully this time and ran on gentle finger over the barrier before applying slight pressure to it, seeking to penetrate. The result was the same but this time with more force and Mizuki was obliged to dance back as small energy whips flicked towards her.

"Whoa!"

The energy disappeared but feeling from the barrier changed to one of warning.

"What happened?" Mizuki asked again, eyes wide as she looked at Sho's Guyver form.

Aptom shared her surprise. "Obviously something more than I suspect," he said as he reached out himself. "I was pushed back by this barrier but I thought it was just the usual summons." As his hand approached the force field the energy flickered again, not striking him but giving clear warning of its intentions.

Mizuki shook her head. "Sho's Unit has always protected him but this... It's never done anything like this. What did you suspect?" She asked, pushing back a rising sense of panic, as she focused her Unit's full attention and examination abilities on the force field. If she was going to help Sho, she had to get to him and that meant she had to remain calm and focused on the situation at hand. This was nothing more than battlefield surgery.

Except the patient was her Beloved.

"I thought he was a Sleeper," Aptom replied quietly.

"That's not possible," Mizuki responded calmly.

"It's not possible for him to throw a rock like a bullet either but he did, or to struggle so much that I almost lost my grip because he was too strong and almost broke out through sheer force alone. What other explanation do you have, Segawa?"

"Adrenaline, shock, ignorance, any number of things," she shrugged as her Unit completed it's scan. The force field was perfect. It would take any force used against it, physical or energy and use it to power itself. The only way to break it would be to give it so much energy that it overloaded and in the instant it took to reset itself, call to Sho to bring it down himself. But to give a Guyver Unit so much energy that it overloaded was almost an impossibility.

"I am not ignorant," Aptom began, dismissing her explanations. "I know exactly what I saw and I have considered some other explanations. Fukamachi was not in shock until after he threw that stone and while I will grant that adrenaline could account for some strength, I'll show you what the rock did to that alien and then you can make your decision. If he had his Unit on, I would accept that but it wasn't present."

"You let him in a combat situation _without_ his Unit?" Mizuki shrieked.

"It's not like I had a choice!" Aptom growled back, unconsciously lengthening his talons. "Those darned aliens had a barrier that prevented the Unit's from coming forth. It's just over there!" He indicated towards Milne Settlement. Now that his Unit was active the barrier showed to his senses as a shimmering haze, fuzziness, like a view screen that was receiving interference.

"I see," the apricot Guyver Lord said slowly. "I am sorry, Aptom. I misunderstood."

"Fukamachi knows I am going to kill him and he knows that until that day comes he is unassailable to everyone. He is my kill," Aptom snarled. "Not that it matters now. We can't even get to him."

"No..." Mizuki agreed. "Have you tried?"

"The barrier threw me away. I doubt I will far any better."

"Hmm... I wonder..."

"What?"

"It's just a theory of familiarity..." Mizuki said absently. :Hayami..?:

:Miz-chan?:

:Could you come here, Hayami?:

:Where are you?:

:Northwest of New Adelaide Settlement, in line with Milne about 200m up.:

:Okay... Give me a few minutes to fly over.:

:Hurry, please.:

"So what is this theory?" The Black Guyver asked as they waited.

"It's not too complicated. Sho is obviously..." She searched for the next word before settling for simplicity. "Hurt in some way and maybe he's ashamed of that. When you're ashamed of something, and sometimes even when you have just been injured you don't want those closest to you finding out, you don't want them to know or to worry. So that's why neither you nor I can get through the barrier. Sho unconsciously doesn't want us to know so he's keeping us away and since he doesn't really know Hayami that well, it's a case where a stranger may fare better."

"What is that?" Hayami asked as he ascended to their level, looking curiously at the weird shifting that was the Aliens barrier.

"That is a barrier that suppresses Guyver Units," Aptom said to his fellow Zoanoid. "That's not the point though. Fukamachi's barrier is far more interesting."

"Hmm..." the Ice Zoanoid turned, his silver sensor beads moving restlessly as they assessed the environment. "It's a summons barrier?" He asked.

"It's a little bit more than that," Mizuki said as she waved her hand in its direction. The small whips of energy extended themselves creating a soft hum as they connected with free ions in the atmosphere.

"Oh... I see," Hayami said. "So why don't you just let Sho wake up normally?"

"Because he threw a stone like a bullet, killing one of the attackers with it by puncturing their chest cavity and while I was flying him here he struggled so hard that even I was hard pressed to contain him," Aptom's voice was deadpan but serious.

"A Sleeper?"

"I can't be... What?"

Within the sphere Sho's body had jerked and then rotated gracefully so that he was facing the Aliens barrier. He held his hands out in supplication, his head bowed before he screamed, power rippling out from him in almost tangible waves.

"Arhh..." Mizuki, Aptom and Hayami all clamped their hands over their ears, shying away from the noise and over the discordant and disjointed frequency. In the distance they could hear the shrieks from the settlers as the noise penetrated that far.

For a moment nothing happened and then it seemed as if the air in and around Milne shimmered. The Zoanoid troops and Settlers still remaining in Milne screamed but their pain was only momentary before they fell to the ground unconscious. The remaining attackers, one or two troops who had been on the outskirts and a small-dedicated group who had been trying to co-ordinate the battle found themselves immobilised and lifted into the air to hover until they could be captured.

Then small silver sparks appeared, almost like rain, scattered vertically and horizontally. The shone brilliantly before they exploded like fireworks, burning the air and emitting their own individual frequencies as they fell before they disappeared. As they vanished Sho relaxed, quietening but the summons barrier did not fade.

Aptom was the first to recover and as he turned back to Fukamachi he couldn't help but notice that the Aliens Anti Guyver Field was no longer there. The shifting that had marked the position to his Guyver sensors was clear again. "I don't believe it," he whispered, darting forward to where the field had been, ready to pump his wings at the slightest sign that his Guyver Unit would retract. Nothing happened. No twitch, no hum, nothing... "It's gone."

"What did he do?"

"I don't know..."

:What did he do?: The thought was directed simultaneously towards their Unit's, as for the moment, Sho was almost forgotten.

The question though was meet with silence and after it became apparent that there was no answer forthcoming, Mizuki looked back towards Sho, hoping that his own barrier was down, now that the threat had passed.

"Sho... Please..." She appealed to her fiancé, raising a hand tentatively.

Within the barrier Sho turned, his eyes flashing dangerously, as she got too close but before the wisps of energy could extend themselves he darted away, maintaining the distance between them.

"Miz-chan, let me," Hayami said kindly. "You asked me to come because of familiarity, yes?" He asked, confirming her earlier suspicions.

Mizuki nodded, holding back tears. It wasn't her fault. She knew that but it was still upsetting to see the evidence that on some level Sho didn't trust her, he didn't want her to know everything.

"Mizuki," Aptom started, as Hayami approached Sho's barrier, generating no reaction. "Everyone has secrets."

She turned towards the black Guyver eyes shadowed. "And some of us have more than others."

"Some of us do."

Hayami had reached the barrier and had run his armoured hand over it, meeting none of the fierce resistance Mizuki had. "Okay..." He sighed, breathing deeply. "I've gotten this far. I'll try to get through and wake him up... After that we can get a tissue sample to test for a Sleeper."

Aptom nodded, grateful that the other Zoanoid hadn't forgotten that important point. It was something he might have done out of misplaced sympathy for the boy and at this point they couldn't afford that. If the boy was a Sleeper they had to know and they had to deal with it now. And most importantly Sho had to know now, and had to be forced to deal with it. All in all it wasn't much of a problem because they could simply reprocess the genetic coding and the fact that Fukamachi was a Guyver also would help him resist any pull from the Advents. Really, the issue with it was simply why...

If he was a Sleeper, who had done it, why and why hadn't they forced him to do anything? Or had they?

Aptom watched Hayami closely as the blue Guyver began applying pressure to the barrier. It didn't let him through but rather yielded to his touch, letting his armoured fingers make five small depressions in its smooth surface. Within the protective sphere Sho remained still, apparently not fazed by the Zoanoids activities and not threatened by his approach as Mizukis had been viewed subconsciously as intimidating.

"It's not letting me through," Hayami murmured.

"So try harder!" Aptom snapped.

"I'm already at my limit!" Hayami snarled back, with an uncharacteristic display of fierceness, unconsciously lengthening his claws.

"Try calling a Gigantic Unit. Mizuki's a Lord, I'm a Gigantic so it's possible all human Guyvers are something more than normal."

"I'll try," the Ice Zoanoid didn't sound convinced but he did pull back slightly and tensed himself, breathing deeply before he called for a Gigantic Unit. "Gigantic!"

For an instant nothing happened, then, just as the blue Guyver was about to turn sympathetically to Mizuki a loud crack reverberated through the air and an almost painfully white egg appeared, splitting open to envelop Hayami. It pulled back quickly, revealing the Zoanoid's changed armour. As Guyver Healer his Gigantic form was not quite as bulky as a Warriors. It lacked the huge shoulder bulbs that were the MegaSmasher but instead it appeared to have more appendages built in around the head and eyes. His gravity control globe was markedly different. It still had the large silver orb but a ring of smaller orbs now accompanied the single sphere. His Gigantic Armour was also covered by highlights as all the Gigantic Armoured forms since they had left Earth. Gold swirls traced their way over his pristine white armour.

"Well, you were right," the newest GiganticGuyver congratulated Aptom before he cocked his head, looking at the shield Sho had around himself. "My God..." He whispered in profound shock after only a moment's contemplation. "Mizuki... Do you see that?"

"Yes," she responded sagely. "It's not a usual barrier."

"What is it?"

"Aptom," Mizuki began as Hayami once again placed his hand on the barrier. "As Healers we don't just look out from our Guyvers. It alters our perceptions. Like you I don't need a microscope or a telescope but for us it's more than that. I don't need to perform X-rays anymore because I can see every bone in your body and that's just the beginning. I can..."

"All right... All right... I don't need the complete description." While Aptom was interested, any knowledge about the other Unit's was helpful, for the moment it wasn't something he needed to know. Plus, while he had never tried it, he was fairly sure he could convince his own Unit to tell him the details.

Hayami's hand depressed a bit further into the shield this time but again didn't penetrate. "I still can't get through," he reported, "but I think I can get a tissue sample."

"Do it."

With great care, one golden highlight rose from his arm, forming a point and driving itself at the shield. It gave once again but the gold tendril just kept pushing, until there was a slight 'pop' and the barrier snapped back around the tendril. Beneath his armour, Aptom smirked, the shield couldn't be broken but it could be punctured. Slowly the gold scalpel extended itself, until it reached Fukamachi's Guyver armour where Hayami paused, choosing a point to take his sample from. His tendril rearranged itself, changing from a simple pointed implement to something that looked suspiciously like a hypodermic needle, a shiny golden syringe, but a needle all the same. With deliberate care Hayami pierced through the lining on Sho's inner elbow and after a second the needle withdrew.

"Brilliant," Mizuki complimented the Zoanoid, releasing the breath she hadn't realised she had been holding until that time.

"Thanks... I'll start analysing now," he nodded in her direction. The gold highlight again changed its form, this time almost seeming to be a golden petrii dish from which arose a twisted ribbon. The ribbon resolved itself into a DNA helix that spun gently before it unzipped itself and floated as two separate pieces as another chain emerged.

All the while Sho remained passive although the glow from his Unit showed that it was active and ready to take action at what it perceived to be a danger.

"He's not a Sleeper," Hayami announced finally. "There is absolutely no trace of Zoanoid DNA activation here. Like all humans, he's got the potential to be a Zoanoid but it hasn't been activated."

"Are you sure?" Aptom asked quickly.

"Of course I'm sure. There are a couple of markers that just aren't there. You and I have got them, all Zoanoids do but Fukamachi's are still in their inactive state. If the strength you've claimed he had is true then it didn't come from a Zoanoid transformation."

"Then what did it come from?"

"I don't know... There is nothing abnormal here. His DNA is_ completely_ normal, human... There is nothing here, except perhaps for a slightly elevated level of adrenaline. What _happened_, Aptom? Is there any other explanation for it? Cross fire, for example, killing the alien? And while I don't mean to be insulting, do you really know how strong an unaltered human is? Is it possible Sho's strength wasn't anything special?"

"I _know_ how strong a human is," Aptom objected. "Even allowing for him to be stressed and thus a bit stronger than usual that doesn't account for everything... And I don't really believe a race of aliens would be so weak... I _know_ they weren't that weak... They weren't a match for my Zoaform but they certainly would have been a match for a human."

"All right..." Mizuki sighed. "Hayami, can you at least get the barrier down? That way we might be able to wake up Sho and we can run a few more tests."

"I'll try... Have you tried calling him?"

"Yes... I'm just hitting a wall. It's almost like he doesn't want to hear me."

"Give me a second," Hayami said, gathering his strength. He knew he had superior defensive abilities because he was a Guyver Healer but could he use them to bring down another Guyver's defences? He considered it for a few moments. "I think I can do it... Miz-chan, if I equalise my defensive frequencies with his barrier and then integrate them when I release my defences, his should come down too, shouldn't they? At least for a moment."

"Sort of like tricking his shields into believing you are in control of them?"

"Exactly... although it all depends on whether that shield is subconscious or not. If he's got conscious control, you can forget it, it's only going to come down when Sho's ready to let it down. It also depends on how much control his Unit has. If it's not just an automatic reaction, then I could have problems, so I'd appreciate it if you could pull me out if it responds."

Mizuki nodded. "Just do your best," she commented softly.

"Hope you're powerful enough," Aptom added, carefully weighing up the strength he could sense from both Fukamachi and Hayami. It was going to be close. Beneath his armour, Sho seemed to be still unconscious which meant that his Unit could call forth all his power without restraint and that made him _very_ powerful even if at the moment he wasn't 'borrowing' a Gigantic Unit, as he had put it.

"I hope so too," Hayami gulped as he withdrew his tendril. It emerged with a slight hiss before Sho's barrier reformed itself, closing the hole, once more appearing smooth and unassailable.

It was with some trepidation that Hayami reached forward again, gently placing his armoured hand once again on the force field. Within the barrier, Sho turned to face the Ice Zoanoid, the Control Medallion glowing faintly. They remained as they were, Hayami not pressing against the barrier and Sho merely watching his movements. Slowly though, the white GiganticGuyver raised his spare hand and his own control medallion pulsed as a gravity globe appeared. Several of the smaller spheres at his waist shimmered and as Hayami closed his fingers around the energy ball the other spheres at his waist began to refract the same strange light.

The ball of energy in his palm glowed slightly and he flexed his fingers around it before looking closely at it. "Miz-chan," Hayami cocked his head at his small energy sphere, "What do you think?"

"Hmm... It's not radiating enough alpha-tri-oxy, apart from that though, it looks good." Mizuki's voice was controlled, her tone strictly professional as she examined the energy sphere Hayami had made, comparing it technically against the larger sphere Sho was protected by.

"Rr..." The effort of upping alpha-tri-oxy mix was evident in his voice. "Now?"

"Perfect."

Hayami didn't respond. He just nodded before tossing the sphere into the air. It hovered above his head before he brought his hands together in an imitation of prayer. The energy began expanding and after a moment his own protective shell surrounded him and the outside world became strangely detached from his sense of now. Once that was accomplished he turned towards Sho and slowly began edging forward until their respective shields were millimetres from each other. "Here goes..." he said softly before with a deep breath he moved forward once again.

The two shields meet silently and a for an instant it looked as if Sho's shield was just going to bend to accommodate Hayami's but the Zoanoid made a quick gesture and the two began to fuse. It almost looked like two cells splitting but in reverse. As they merged the path opened to Sho, slowly growing larger as the GiganticGuyver moved closer. :Sho...: Hayami tried gently through the Guyver link, hoping that his shield had been creating interference but Mizuki had been right, it was like talking to a wall. Nothing appeared to be getting through. "Sho..." he tried verbally, hoping his proximity and the absence of the softening effects of his barrier would allow his voice to break through to the boy. Once again nothing happened although the control medallion on the boy's forehead pulsed, indicating that something had heard him.

As the white GiganticGuyver Healer moved closer to finally stand face to face with Sho, their shields intermingled to the fullest extent, he suppressed a shiver as he realised exactly how exposed he was. Sho was a Guyver Warrior, and in his current unconscious state his Unit wouldn't hesitate to attack what it thought was a threat, using his formidable weaponry to the fullest.

:What do you want, Healer?:

Hayami blinked, wondering if he had imagined the hollow and metallic voice but then he noticed Sho's Control Medallion was glowing, the light steady and unwavering. :I want to speak to Sho,: he responded, trying not to flinch at the power he could feel radiating from the Unit.

:My Master does not wish to talk.:

Hayami nodded. While he still had his doubts about what Aptom had said, but if what the black Zoanoid had inferred was true then it was unlikely that Sho would wish to speak with them. :Is he all right?: He asked desperate to continue the conversation.

:My Master is unharmed,: the Unit responded shortly, coldly logical and unemotional.

"Hayami, what are you waiting for?" The impatient question came from Aptom.

"Patience!" Hayami hissed the word, not daring to turn his attention from the Guyver before him.

:He is impatient,: Sho's Unit observed clinically.

:He is worried about your Master,: Hayami corrected, thankful that the Unit seemed unlikely to consider everything a threat.

:My Master is unharmed,: the Unit repeated. :Do not be concerned,: it continued, :I am guided by my Master in determining what is a threat.: It seemed the Unit understood his concerns, or perhaps it had read his mind.

:But Sho is unconscious,: Hayami objected. :How may he guide you like that?:

The Unit hesitated before it responded. :My Master has been displeased with my actions in the past,: it responded, the tone tinged with regret. :We are joined now so that I may not make that mistake again.:

"And so that I can never be free."

"Sho!"

"Fukamachi!"

:Master... I had too Master... I am you now. We cannot be separated but I will never again act against your will. I told you Beloved Master - I am the one who will save you, I am the one who will help you, I am the one who will be with you for all time, I will kill for you, I will die for you and I will make this Universe bow to you.:

Sho blinked, knowing he was the only one who could hear his Unit. "And I will never be free of you."

:Master... I will never hurt you. I had to.: There was a pleading note in his Unit's voice.

:Then couldn't you at least given me the illusion that it was you?:

:Unfortunately, no Master. I could not obey you then... Their field was very effective but while I could not obey you, I did take the liberty of scanning it with the Gigantic's sensors and now that I know it, I am immune to it. We were designed to evolve fast and I have evolved so that it can no longer affect me. With what I have had to do, you will find yourself sharing that feature, Beloved Master.:

:Why?:

:Because I will not lose you, Beloved Master and I will allow nothing to stand between us, not even the others.:

"Sho..?" Mizuki raised one hand towards the barrier.

Sho blinked as he turned his head towards her. The barrier wavered and vanished and Hayami bit back an exclamation of surprise. Sho could take down his own force field at any time but he had taken down both and the Zoanoid had definite conscious control. Well, at least their theory of tricking the shields into coming down had been correct, at least in reverse.

"Mizuki," he greeted her in a somewhat formal tone, unsure of what she would make of the changes that were evident in him.

"Fukamachi, what happened?" Aptom asked, not willing to let the love-birds waste precious time.

"I threw the rock at that Alien and it killed him."

"Any idea _how_ you can be that strong?"

"Yes." Sho responded shortly, meeting Aptom's gaze. "But I don't think I am going to tell you anything more than the fact that I am still completely human."

"_Fukamachi_!" Aptom growled.

"I'm sorry, Aptom... I can't tell anyone... I don't even want to know myself."

"Aptom..." Mizuki cautioned, unconsciously exerting the authority of a Guyver Lord, cutting off any further questions the black Zoanoid might have had. "Are you all right, Dear?"

"Yes... Despite the attack, I am unharmed. Have we apprehended anyone?"

"Probably."

"Well then, why don't we go find out what they have to say about their little special weapon?"

* * *

Of course, Sho couldn't hide what had happened for very long, at least not from me. It is difficult to hide anything of import when you are living with someone. Even before I knew though he was working on control and despite whatever strength he has, he is very good at hiding it. I didn't find out until much later but he did ask Agito for tips on how to control his strength since the former Emperor had had the same problem on Earth when he had been selectively implanted with Zoanoid features. I believe he also would have asked Aptom but Aptom is so much a Zoanoid that such things do not seem abnormal to him.

The Milne Attack left us all with the brutal realisation that Merrimu was not safe but it went somewhat further than that. In the aftermath of the attack, the settlers worked on building patrol ships and many more of them underwent Processing into Terran Zoanoids so that if anyone ever slipped past the patrol ships and attacked the settlements again, they would be met by an army of Zoanoids. We won the war against the Advents but I cannot help but think we lost humanity somewhere along the line.

In the aftermath of the attack there was almost a frenzied feeling. We were producing Zoanoids at a rate never seen before in the hopes that we could hold off the Advents however closer examination of the technology showed that while it was ingenious, it was not of Advent construction. It was too crude, effective but crude. While I still don't know exactly what Sho did to destroy the devices we did manage to ascertain that it was an atmosphere only device, which was comforting since having our Units 'Removed' from us while in deep space was not something we wished to consider.

Milne was not an Advent attack but it might as well have been. Indeed, Milne marked a beginning, a time when the Advents were behind _everything_ and we could do precious little to stop them. It was almost like Earth again. They or their agents and hirelings were everywhere, in numbers sufficiently large to cause us problems or they were just there, watching. It was the consistency that was maddening. We could hide nothing.

Omnipotence... The ability to know everything... It seemed the Advents controlled that power. We even asked _Mirai_ and _Eternity_ if they thought one ship was sacrificing themselves to do it, but our Advents agreed that it was something else. And in time... It seems absurd to use that phrase, however, in time we did discover how the Advents were anticipating our every move and with the help of the Tekki, we neutralised that particular threat.

Hayami's transformation into a GiganticGuyver, while it did not seem unusual at the time, was also to come back to haunt us. His colouring and strength had ramifications that only became known to us after we learnt how other Aliens viewed the Guyver system. While the system had been developed by Advents they had rejected it and other Aliens in the Universe had continued using it. In that respect, they knew far more about Guyvers that the Advents ever could, and while Gigantic Units had not existed before, some of them had known what the Guyver Units were working towards and had discovered what powers could be developed by each Unit. But we did not learn this until the Kyheenan Guyver Corps chose to share that with us.

But for the moment, with new procedures established on Merrimu events unfolded that rather firmly returned our focus to Earth.

* * *

Note: Hayami calls Mizuki "Miz-chan" because they have developed a friendly relationship throughout the years and as such are very comfortable with each other. 'Chan' in Japanese is a suffix used for children or for affection. So Hayami feels some affection for Mizuki. Not love, just affection, much like Murakami called Sho, Sho-kun although 'kun' has a different meaning.

Review please? :)


	19. Interlude V The Kyheenan Path

The Conquered  
By Jade Tatsu  
Interlude V - The Kyheenan Path

* * *

Uryal'ng stared at the floor, focusing on the stone as if his life depended on it. It was an interesting pattern really - the rippling lines that covered the elmbar stone intersected there, converging into one whole. He thought it was a nice symbology. The Empire came together within the Emperor... Or perhaps everything within the Empire spun out from the central figure. He wondered idly how many Kyheenan's had seen this pattern. Hundreds..? Thousands..? Millions..? Over the course of many Emperors' rules, how many supplicants had knelt in this exact same position, looking at the floor as they waited for acknowledgment?

Behind him, standing at attention with their ceremonial scimitars crossed over their chests were two guards. Ostensibly they were for his protection in the intrigues of the imperial court and most Kyheenan's just laughed at that, knowing that in truth the guards were loyal to no one but the Emperor but in his case the fiction was almost true. It had started as soon as the _Kasd'n Goa_ was close enough to Kyheenan territory for a military presence. Technically there had been an invasion of Illmekian Space but it had been authorised in the interests of the Kyheenan Empire.

Uryal'ng had almost choked when the official response to his report on the Interstellar Meeting had been decoded. He, his ship and his crew bore the highest security ranking, matched only by the Emperor and they would continue to hold it until all their information was reported and distributed within the Empire. So, there had been a fleet waiting for them and they had been escorted through the Empire as if they were expecting attack at any instant. He and his crew had spent many days during the journey, watching the stars, wondering what exactly had triggered such a response. The Interstellar Meeting, despite what the Tekki had revealed and the presence of the Terrans had gone roughly as expected so the only other thing was the fact that he had made First Contact with the Terrans.

The Terran Guyvers... That was the _only_ thing it could be. Somehow, something about them was important. He narrowed his eyes. What, apart from the fact that you _did not_ anger them, could be that important about them? Only another Guyver would know but the Kyheenan Guyvers were all in the Emperor's service and they very rarely left Kyheen, so what could they know about their Terran counterparts that was so vitally important?

"Arise, va Kyheen. You may look upon me."

Despite everything, Uryal'ng still shivered at the voice of the Emperor. It held such power, such absolute assuredness that he obeyed without thinking, rising to his feet and looking up for an instant before casting his eyes to the ground again.

"Tell me about them," the Emperor said.

Uryal'ng nodded. It was a test, he knew. By not stating who he wanted to discuss the Emperor was deliberately seeing who he had considered important in his mission. "They are powerful," he began, knowing the answer but unsure, despite thinking long and hard on it, where to begin. "We passing through the Kuluhan system when we were ambushed by Advent forces. At the time we did not know what type of troops they were but we were to discover that these new troops are known as Zoanoids. These new Zoanoids are far more powerful than Monomeeth. I will admit, my Emperor, even though we are the best of the Kyheenan Royal Guard Regulars, we were overwhelmed. They fielded only fifty warriors and we outnumbered them two to one but it was not enough.

"I hadn't quite given the suicide order but I was contemplating it when they appeared. At first we thought it was further back up troops for the Zoanoids but the newcomers engaged in a short conversation with the Zoanoids and the majority of the Advent troops broke off to attack them. I thought it would be futile until I saw how easily they cut through them. Forty Zoanoids were reduced to nothing in seconds. And after they destroyed the Zoanoids, they destroyed the Advent ship and turned to us." Uryal'ng shivered as he remembered. They hadn't even been able to sense the Advent ship but they had seen its destruction.

"So what happened then?" The Emperor asked, even though he knew the answer.

"I tried to open a dialogue with them. They hadn't spoken to us, so it was possible that they understood Basic, or Kyheen, however that wasn't the case. We traded several recorded dialogues between us before Ausida wa Kyheen noticed a third Guyver. I tried to order my troops away but I wasn't quick enough. One of the Warrior Guyvers was though and the situation, while explosive was reassuring. The third Guyver was a Healer and the first Guyver had stopped short of inflicting injury, they had just reacted to the threat to their Healer.

"Shortly after that, we received a third signal in a Kyheenan frequency and successfully opened a dialogue with the Guyvers..."

"Father!"

Uryal'ng lowered his head further, unwilling to speak over the voice that had interrupted him.

"You know all of this already! Do you really have time to hear it again?"

"Tarnsi..." The Emperor smiled at his daughter. "I have read the reports, my child but the Commander was actually there. First hand explanations are far more satisfying."

"Do you _really _have time?" She asked again, tail twitching at the Emperor's reply.

"All right my child," the Emperor Xenif consented before looking back to Commander Uryal'ng va Kyheen. "You have met my daughter, va Kyheen, so you know how impetuous she is but she is right and I hope you will forgive me for making you relate what you have already reported."

"There is nothing to forgive, my Emperor," Uryal'ng murmured, looking back to the floor.

"Tell me what you thought of them," the Emperor commanded. "Tell me of their power, and if you think they are worth pursuing."

Uryal'ng nodded and then gulped. What he said now was not going to go over well with Tarnsi and the other Imperial Guyvers. "They are _very_ powerful," he said softly. "What we consider normal for a Guyver is not normal for them. The rules have changed."

"I thought... I thought I had seen the extent of their power when they rescued us from the Advents. I was wrong. The power they showed then was nothing. Despite the fact that they removed their armour, and allowed a female Healer to attend us unaccompanied. That power was _nothing_. And while they showed great power at the Interstellar Meeting, I do not know if that is the true extent of their power. As Guyver's they are of the highest order and both the Advent's and Tekki acknowledged that."

"Should we approach them?" Tarnsi asked the question again for her father as she filled in what Uryal'ng wasn't saying from the trembling of his voice. The Terran Guyver's had both scared and humbled him and even now the two conflicting emotions were fighting for dominance.

Uryal'ng closed luminous blue eyes and shook his head. "I cannot say, ibs Kyheen," he said sadly. "I truly cannot say... However, if your esteemed Sire desires contact, then I believe we need to arm ourselves against the Advents and be prepared to face annihilation."

"Explain," Tarnsi shared a glance with her Father. This was not response they had been expecting.

"They are powerful but they cannot be everywhere at once and so they cannot be called upon to guard us from the Advents forever. At the same time, an alliance may be the only thing that can save us if what the Tekki inferred was true."

"It is," Xenif said softly.

"What?" Tarnsi couldn't help the surprise in her voice.

"It is recorded within the private history of the Royal House of Kyheen, the fate of several elder races, destroyed by the Advent's and their warnings to us. The Mithrel knew their fate and tried to fight the Advents but they were destroyed by the Monomeeth. However their sacrifice warned our forefathers and we have been careful but progress is inevitable and so the Royal House has known about the approaching threat."

"And what were you planning on doing about it, Father?" Tarnsi's voice was indignant.

"What would you have me do?" Xenif questioned his daughter.

Uryal'ng smiled. Indeed... What could be done to save them? The Royal Family, while being aware of the danger, could not stop progress. All they could hope for was that when the time came that the Kyheenan's fought with the all skill and courage that they possessed so that the Universe would remember them and the agony they caused the Advents. There was nothing else that could be done. The Royal Family had already been progressively expanding the military over the past few generations. When the fight came, they would approach the end, knowing that they had done all they could.

Tarnsi coughed and closed her eyes as she thought about it before reluctantly agreeing that there really was nothing her Father could have been expected to do. Not against something as powerful as the Advents.

"My Emperor," Uryal'ng bowed again as he spoke. "I believe we should try for an Alliance. While we will be the weaker partner I believe we can help them. We know the Universe and we can help them interact with the other species, and maybe, just maybe, they can help us survive."

Xenif nodded. "You would advise that we take the stand and at the very least be remembered because we fought for what we thought was right rather than passively wait for the end."

"Yes."

"So be it." Xenif's voice was tired but then he alone had known that someday this choice would come. "va Kyheen, one final question, although your answer has already implicitly been given."

"ib Kyheen?"

"Did you like them?"

Uryal'ng bowed his head again. "I only met one of them well enough to speak on this. While the others were present, and while we did speak with many of them during the trip to the Interstellar Meeting, I can only say that I know one of them well enough to make that decision and yes, my Emperor, I like him."

"Why?"

"For a reason one finds very rarely when dealing with an alien species - he was honest. I saw him fight and it was open, there was no deception in his battle and when he spoke to me, he did not try to conceal the truth. There were things he did not say but those questions I asked were given honest replies. He scares me though. I had just accepted his initial power when he showed his true power. And his true power is so much more than anything we have ever experienced. It is power he wields because all the rules for Guyvers are broken when the Units are on their species. But it is power I trust and it is power that is wielded honestly."

Xenif looked at Uryal'ng strangely. His answer was not expected and while it still showed how deeply the Commander had been affected by the Terrans it was comforting. "Uryal'ng va Kyheen, you and the crew of the _Kasd'n Goa_ have already served the Empire to the extent of Captain Beaida wa Kyheen..."

The Emperor paused at the awed murmur that passed through the throne room. Uryal'ng was speechless and even Tarnsi seemed stunned.

"You... you honour us too much, my Emperor. We merely did our duty," Uryal'ng managed to gasp after a moment. To be compared to the Captain of First Contact, to that legendary Kyheen whose sacrifice had secured their freedom from the Advents..? That was far too much for a crew that brought the confirmation that the Advent's would attack.

"Captain Beaida wa Kyheen's sacrifice served the Empire and granted us survival," Xenif ib Kyheen began again. "You have done no less by giving us the chance to fight and since you have served us so well, I regret that I must ask you to serve again. As soon as you and your crew have been debriefed and the _Kasd'n Goa_ refitted, you will leave again. You mission this time is to seek out the Terrans and to form an Alliance with them."

"ib Kyheen?" One of the Emperor's Advisers stepped forward.

Xenif looked briefly at his Adviser before continuing. No matter what they said, this mission was going to go forward. It was Kyheen's only hope. "I will send several of the Imperial Guyvers with you for protection and to help with the search since you now know that their sensors are far superior to our technology."

"Father!"

"Tarnsi... They have been guarding me and while I represent the Empire, I am not the Empire and I must chose for the good of my people. And the good of our people lies with an Alliance with the Terrans," Xenif's voice was coldly logical and he paused before he looked back at Uryal'ng and continued. "This Alliance will be open. You are authorised to tell them whatever information they request, and you are further authorised to volunteer information you believe will be useful to them. We shall not demand exchange. Whatever they chose to give us in return shall be gratefully accepted but we will make no demands upon them."

"Emperor!" The outrage was evident in all his Adviser's voices.

"You forget," the Emperor growled, turning burning red eyes to where his Adviser's stood. "I am faced with the choices of Yausid ib Kyheen. We do not enter this Alliance as the dominant species. We are the supplicants... and we should be thankful for any regard granted to us by the Terrans. Uryal'ng va Kyheen has performed his duty beyond call and the Terrans with luck regard us as potential Allies. We are fighting for our survival. The battle has not yet been joined but these are the opening moves and if our survival lies in tying ourselves to another race, let history not record that I was too arrogant to bow my head for the greater good."

With a calming sigh, Xenif turned back towards Uryal'ng and was about to speak again when he noticed Gyuya op Kyheen standing in the centre of the Throne room.

Gyuya was ancient. Xenif was in his eighty first year and had many years of expected rule before the end but no one knew exactly how old Gyuya was. They only knew that the old Guyver had served Xenif's father and his father before that and had even served the Empire before that... He was the oldest Guyver and was so closely linked with his Unit that many argued that he knew their ultimate goal. He very rarely appeared before the Court so his words, when he chose to speak were always greeted with respect.

"Xenif ib Kyheen... You show wisdom beyond years. The path has been chosen and we must walk it to the end, unflinching at the yet undetermined fate that awaits us."

"The Guyvers are ready to rise?"

Gyuya shook his head. "Not yet, the One is not ready and until that power is prepared the Guyvers may not, _can__not_ fight as a whole."

"So why are you here?" The question came from one of the Emperor's Advisers.

Gyuya turned his head towards the speaker, smiling sagely. His next words would break their power. "The One is not yet ready but his thoughts are reaching out to those who hear. Through all Guyver's the One knows everything and through the Terran's the One knows Kyheenan's. Rejoice... the thought is unformed and the feelings as yet undirected but they do us honour. Through the Terrans the One knows us and the One liked us. More cannot be determined for the One sleeps again but it is enough."

"Thank you," Xenif nodded briefly towards Gyuya as the old Guyver moved once again into the shadows. They might survive yet but he hid a smile. His next words were going to bring pandemonium but it was the only way to truly show that Kyheen entered this Alliance in all honesty. "Uryal'ng va Kyheen, in addition to the Imperial Guyvers who will accompany you, another shall be present on your mission to convince the Terrans of our sincerity."

"Emperor?" There was mild curiosity in the Commander's voice.

"The Guyver Tarnsi ibs Kyheen will accompany you as my personal envoy to the Terrans."

The expected chaos did not ensue, rather his words were greeted with silence.

But only for a long moment.

"Father!"

"Emperor!"

"You can't..."

Xenif looked around with a mildly amused expression. "I can and will," he said and slowly the noise faded as the others remembered themselves and protocol. Uryal'ng had remained silent throughout though and looked rather like someone had just given him a time bomb. His green skin was pale and his eyes were flitting around the Throne Room as if seeking escape but despite that he understood and the Emperor felt his vague sense of disquiet vanish. He was sending Tarnsi along but if the Commander understood why then the explanation he was about to give was not necessary. "I can and will," he repeated, watching as Uryal'ng forced himself to stand at attention and listened to words he already knew. "Tarnsi is a Guyver and is a member of the Royal Family. She is more than qualified to represent Kyheenan interests in this Alliance."

"But to take her off planet..?"

"It is a risk we must take. If we are to survive in the future, if we are to become a true power in this Galaxy then we must not lose our respect but we must conquer our fears. Where my daughter leads, others will follow and then we may truly be called an Empire."

"Father," Tarnsi bowed before willing her Guyver armour into existence as she rose. "I will not fail you."

"Go with speed," Xenif said with feeling as he dismissed the court.

Uryal'ng stood for a moment longer, bowing once more to the Emperor before Tarnsi looked significantly at him and he followed her from the room. There was much that needed to be planned before their mission could start.

"Commander," Tarnsi said softly once they were safely in a side corridor.

"ibs Kyheen," Uryal'ng greeted her formally, bowing to her.

"There is no need for that, Uryal'ng. We've known each other too long."

"So what is it you wanted?" While Tarnsi was a friend at the moment, Uryal'ng wasn't sure he wanted to talk to her.

"Father's decision is a surprise to me as well. You know I've_ wanted_ to leave Kyheen but you also know that I'm bound, more than anyone, by the traditions. However, I wanted you to know that I won't be a hindrance. I don't want your mission to fail and I don't want to get in the way. When we get underway, I want you to treat me as part of the crew. Give me some job to do, I don't care if it's trivial, but if I have to sit around and be the perfect Princess then I will scream. Just because I am a girl, doesn't mean I can't work."

Uryal'ng nodded shortly seeing now where she was coming from. "I know," he responded. "I know you can work and I will try to find you a job that is meaningful but at first, I think you are going to have to behave as an 'ibs' should. And when contact is made, you will need to be the representative of the Royal Family."

"Thank you," Tarnsi nodded before she looked up, pale eyes clouding as she considered something. "There is another reason my Father ordered this," she began again.

"I know," the Commander said softly. "This Alliance is too important for it fail and so needs a member of the Royal Family to legitimise it and your brother is too important for the Empire to lose so you are the logical choice."

"No... Not that... Tyan is important but there is another reason. When I was born Gyuya said some things and nothing was thought of them until I was ten when the meaning became clear. He said 'The Royal Daughter shall not bow to any Kyheen while the Royal Son is bound without sight. Power without end shall claim what it owns. The Son shall take and Daughter shall serve and only at the end will Kyheen know the truth.' Doesn't mean much does it?"

Uryal'ng shook his head. It made no sense, like many prophecies before it. "But it does, doesn't it?"

"It is vitally important. I will never bow to any Kyheen because I am bound to another. And poor Tyan shall do something that cannot be forgiven... I am a Guyver, Uryal'ng. I will serve the One. It's that simple."

"Ah..." Uryal'ng nodded but still didn't understand.

Maybe sense would come in time.

* * *

Review please? :)


	20. Chapter XV Invulnerability

Text Key  
# # Discussion that can be heard but not understood.  
)) (( Radio communication  
: : Telepathic conversation, usually between Guyvers

* * *

The Conquered  
By Jade Tatsu  
Chapter XV - Invulnerability

* * *

The Milne attack was a brutal savage attack on humans who had no thought to fight, who had fled Earth seeking refuge. The follow-up attack was a brutal savage ambush that resulted in the near total annihilation of the aggressors. At the time we didn't know what the grey and orange creatures were, but later questioning of prisoners revealed that despite their advanced technology they had not been sent by the Advents as had been initially thought. They were part of a mercenary orientated species for whom the technology to block Guyver Unit's was their best kept secret and one of their best selling points. What had led them to the haven planet Merrimu was a combination of luck, curiosity and desire. They had not been hired as such but their superiors had sent them. They were the first strike, designed to test our strength and thus to allow their superiors to set, what was to them, a reasonable price for any mercenary work to be conducted against us. It is amazingly brutal but it does make good economic sense. All that can be surmised from the lack of follow up attacks was that our price must have been set too high for any species needing to hire others to afford. Those species that could attack us, did not need to hire mercenaries.

We waited several weeks on Merrimu for more attacks but once Hope was repaired and further humans had been processed into Zoanoids, we had no excuses to wait. Our caution though had given the Advents time to consider their next move. I have previously stated that over five hundred million Zoanoids were taken from Earth and that we for the most part were only involved with the upper echelons in battle, that is not to say however that we were not involved with the more mundane. Against an enemy who is capable of fighting Zoanoids, Terran Guyvers especially, one to one odds are not favourable. 100 to one odds are much more likely to succeed through sheer dint of numbers if nothing else but that isn't what the Advents did. They were more than aware that throwing extra Zoanoids at Terrans simply meant more casualties however they were not above sacrificing their troops. They had used the time to strategically position Zoanoids throughout the galaxy and used the destruction of these small pockets of troops to track our movements.

We did, of course realise this was their tactic but we could not allow pockets of resistance to exist. However what we failed to realise was that this wasn't their entire plan. Fighting small pockets of Zoanoid troops was a hindrance and annoying more than it was tiring. And that was the Advent plan. Eventually one gets so used to seeing Zoanoids around that you ignore them, especially if they aren't interfering with your plans. This was to prove a very dangerous oversight on our part but equally it wasn't something we had total control over. We did not learn until later that the Zoanoid troops had been placed very strategically and they were placed with prior knowledge of our position. Something that should have been impossible because _we_ had no prior knowledge of our travel plans. But the problems this caused would not come to a head for some time.

Instead there were greater problems coming from Earth and the first inkling of them came from a rebellion on a transport ship in the Ygdril sector. We received the distress call and responded. Responded in time to see the power of the Tekki.

* * *

"No! I refuse to believe that!" Shu Anh snapped, her eyes flashing with anger. "We haven't fought off the Advents just to be destroyed by whatever they are. We have to do something!"

"They aren't responding and don't know what they are. All we know is that they can fight us."

"What about if we tell them Terran's control this ship?"

"It's worth a try. Can we broadcast?"

"I think so... Try now."

))"This is Shu Anh Yi San of the Planet Terra to attacking forces. This ship is not under Advent control. I repeat this ship is _not_ under Advent control."((

"Incoming message..."

))#"Skitnatnahsl..."#((

"_What_ was that?"

Around the control room there were various gestures of confusion. "Darn it! We're not going to die just yet! Not when we've just got control... Any suggestions?"

"We're in a convoy still," one of the soldiers said, rubbing his temple, ignoring the blood that smeared over his face. "Could we stand down from fighting or move away, to distance ourselves from the Advents?"

Shu Anh, the nominal leader, the one who had brought them together for this rebellion against the Advent's, nodded. "Any other suggestions?" She paused, looking around but saw nothing to suggest that anyone had anything else. They were all tired but not yet ready to give up. "We can try but we only go defensive. I won't lose anyone unnecessarily. Broadband broadcast please... Maybe they understand us, even if we can't understand them..."

"You're up," the tech said after switching a few wires over.

The ship was pure biotechnology but in their rebellion they had ripped out several key parts that Maxwell's forces had indicated were the controlling systems of the ship. It had worked and for several long moments about an hour ago they had been dead in the water, no power, no control, nothing but dead flesh freezing in space, until they'd managed to jump start the animal again but this time with their controlling devices in place. The Advents were so arrogant; they never really screened those who were brought aboard their ships beyond checking that they had no obvious weapons. Computer parts were not weapons and had been smuggled aboard easily and then, they had fought. Terran Zoanoids had ripped apart the Advent Zoanoids who had been guarding the human prisoners and had destroyed those in processing. Regrettable perhaps but no trace of Advent's could be allowed to continue to exist. The plan had been to continue to blend with the convoy, slowly dropping back until they were the last ship before they slipped away entirely. Risky but at least they were free. From then, Shu Anh had part of the code to go to Merrimu, those holding the rest of the code would come forward once they were convinced they were truly free.

))"This is Shu Anh to our forces, defensive formations only. Don't provoke them. Keep close to the ship, we're going to put some distance between us and the convoy. We'll keep the comm channel's open, if anyone understands the lingo talk back, we have to tell them we're friends... Or at least that we're not Advents."((

))"Got it..."(( The space troops responded with one voice. They had been linked so that in combat they were near invincible, each one of them knowing what the others were doing and each one being able to respond to problems as they arose. Linking them was the only way to duplicate the effects of fighting under a Zoalord to ensure that they truly moved as a team.

Ponderously the ship broke away from the beleaguered Advent convoy but for the moment the aggressors were content to let it go. Shu Anh continued to broadcast despite the risk that the battling Advent Ships would attack them as well. ))"This is Shu Anh Yi San of the Planet Terra to the unknown forces attacking the Advent Convoy. The ship that is breaking away is under my control. This ship is _not_ under Advent control and we will submit to what scans you require to prove that. I repeat, this is a free vessel..."(( She trailed off, looking around before speaking again. "No matter how long, or how short our freedom is we need to name this ship. Any suggestions?" She asked.

Around the control room there came tight smiles of satisfaction. They weren't out of trouble yet. In fact, with an unknown species attacking they might be in more trouble than ever before but they had already done the impossible fighting back Advent control on an Advent ship and no matter what happened now, they would be free.

"_Freedom_?"

"No... One of the Ark's is named that. We don't want to get confused."

"_Deception Pays_?"

The suggestion brought a laugh but since at the moment deception was no longer protecting them the suggestion was not the most appropriate.

"_Survival_?"

"Another one of the Arks... We should be able to come up with something original."

"_Courage_."

"_New Hope_."

"_Ill Timed_."

"Pessimistically appropriate..."

"How about '_Iltimed Maxwell's Heist_'?"

There was silence for a moment before quiet smiles graced the features of those in the room. "A bit of a mouthful but highly appropriate."

Shu Anh nodded. ))"This is the free vessel _Iltimed Maxwell's Heist_ from the Planet Terra. We are _not_ a part of the Advent Convoy. We rebelled against them. We are free and will submit to whatever scans you would like to verify this. We have no desire to fight you and as you can see we have taken up a defensive posture. Please respond..."((

))#"...Shiknashikata..."#((

"Anyone understand any of that?"

))"Not of that, _Iltimed Maxwell's Heist_ but we heard your call. This is Segawa Tetsuro on board _Eternity_. Shu Anh, you've got reinforcements coming, just hold out for a little longer."((

Smiles brighter than the morning sun flashed around the control room. It appeared the Universe was full of friends.

))"We'll try to get further away from the convoy then."((

))"Can you give us a visual of your attackers?"((

Shu Anh turned towards the man who had taken over the technical aspects of their rebellion. "Can we?" She asked easily.

))"Sending now, Segawa. Open send, no encryption 'cos I don't know what systems you're running."((

))"Thanks,"(( Tetsuro's voice was calm as he accepted the files. Integrated as he was at the moment with _Eternity_, it wouldn't have mattered what encryption was on the send, it would only take him a couple of seconds to break it but it was best not to broadcast that fact to the universe.

))"That's..."(( Shizu's voice betrayed her surprise as she saw the image. ))"Those are Tekki forces,"(( she said quickly.

))"You know them?"(( The question came from the Soldier still on the bridge.

))"We've only seen them,"(( Tetsuro explained. "Where are you going?" He hissed at Shizu as she moved towards the exit.

"I'm not going to let Agito fly in on that. He needs warning!"

"So use your Guyver link."

"No," Shizu shook her head and continued forward. "There's something not right here."

Tetsuro merely rolled his eyes as she disappeared through the hull of the ship.

Around the Advent convoy the black shadows flitted, firing small discharges of energy almost seemingly at random but their shots were telling. Several Advent's had been hulled, the wounds burnt black before the oxygen had dispersed into space and the fire extinguished itself. Some were still moving, sluggishly pulling themselves through space as they sought refuge with the others who were still fighting. They were screaming their pain to all who could hear their mental cries but that wasn't stopping the Shadows.

The _Iltimed_ was one of the few ships that appeared fully operational still. Her hull glowed with it's own light as she veered away, the biological engines straining as it sought for distance, her defensive Zoanoids flitting around her in easy patterns.

Some shadows were being destroyed by the Zoanoids. In fact for every Zoanoid destroyed a Shadow met it's end but the shadows were emerging from nowhere, literally forming from the inky blackness of space and for every one that was destroyed two more took its place. The Advent Zoanoids could and were fighting well. They were just fighting a losing battle.

It remained that way until three small flashes of light announced the arrival of the _Iltimed_'s reinforcements. The three Guyvers took a moment to assess the situation, noting the position of the _Iltimed_ and the other Advents before they surged forward, breaking apart.

:Only attack those Tekki forces that are attacking the _Iltimed_. The last thing we need now is a new enemy.:

:I know, Agito, I know,: Aptom growled his response he began to orbit the _Iltimed_, striking at any shadow that came too close.

Sho took up a position amongst the _Iltimed_'s guarding Zoanoids and began to almost lazily slash at the shadows. His attacks, while serious were deliberately slow, designed more to ward off the attackers than destroy them.

After a few minutes most of the shadows had the idea and began steering clear of the guarded Advent vessel and Agito sighed. :This is too easy.: He'd long ago become accustomed to defeating Zoanoids with ease. Hyper-Zoanoids while more bothersome did not cause any particular problems and Zoalords were challenges that were few and far between, but with the Gigantic Unit and the proper mindset they shank into insignificance.

But yet, they had driven him from Earth. Their creators had returned to Earth and had once more laid out the challenge to him, so that they might be able to fight their own enemy. And for the moment he had lost their challenge and for what..? Their pride..? Despite everything that had happened, the Advents were not arrogant. They were sure of themselves but that came from long years of experience but they were not arrogant. Their ability..? The Advent's had no ability beyond their soldiers. Their enemy..? If these were the forces of the Tekki, then where was the overwhelming danger? He had been driven from Earth for nothing. They were nothing. They were less than nothing, they were Zoanoids and they were hardly worth his attention. But yet... These were what was behind everything that had driven him from his Empire. If one could measure one's strength by the strength of one's enemy's, then he was weak.

And that was making him angry.

He growled, deep and low in his throat and with no more warning than that, he surged forwards, through the defensive lines, targeting and destroying any shadow within range.

:Agito!: Sho exclaimed, watching as the black Gigantic Guyver spun through the shadows, leaving destruction in his wake. :No! We don't want them as enemies!:

:We don't want them as friends,: Makishima returned without pausing.

:Don't provoke them!: Fukamachi tried again, trying desperately to reason with him.

:No! Such weak creatures should not be so strong!: Agito snarled back and Sho blinked, trying to work out what he meant.

Beneath his armour Aptom grinned, suddenly understanding the Emperor's logic. :Fukamachi,: he snapped through the link. :Let him be.:

:But...:

:Let him be. You wouldn't understand.: _I hope you will never understand,_ he added silently as he came up behind Sho and placed one hand on his shoulder. :He's just angry,: Aptom sent to Sho privately.

:Why?:

The Guyver-Zoanoid shook his head.

:Fine, don't tell me!: Aptom felt the sudden surge of resentment from Sho as the boy disappeared, re-appearing on the far side of the _Iltimed_, angrily blocking any further attempts at conversation.

:It will be...: Aptom paused as his sensors flashed, picking up intruders. :_Incoming!_: He screamed, relaying the image to everyone within reach and breaking his orbit of the _Iltimed_, moving to intercept.

Four Guyvers were fast approaching and they were powerful and not friendly. Not by the way they moved and the way the shadows melted out of their path. And not when all four of them radiated power equal to a Gigantic-Guyver. This was not going to be easy.

:Makishima,: he heard Sho call to the other man as he felt the boy approaching behind him, moving to cover the _Iltimed_ as well and Aptom hid a brief smile before he impacted with the incoming combatants. No matter how angry Fukamachi was, he always tried to look out for everyone, and in a battle that was life or death, where you did not fight alone, you needed partners like that.

The impact was incredible and the Zoanoid suppressed a hiss of annoyance as three of the Guyver's veered around him, continuing on. They needed Alkard here, just to even out the numbers, but they could not afford to leave _Mirai_ and _Eternity_ unguarded. He pulled back and shied right before closing with the Guyver again, watching their movements as he sought for weakness.

This was not good. Their armour was a deep purple, so deep as to almost appear midnight but the distinction was possible against the black of their lining. They were a GiganticGuyver like himself and moved with the surety of a professional. If these guys were serious Makishima should be okay but Fukamachi could be in trouble. The boy was good but he still lacked the depth of experience necessary to take on all situations and these Guyvers movements screamed of competence. :Careful,: he broad sent the advice, risking a glance towards Fukamachi, who was trading blows with another Guyver, but seemed, for the moment to be holding his own, :these guys are pro. Don't let your guard down.:

Aptom felt more than saw Fukamachi's guarded reply before his opponent closed with him again, launching a series of attacks designed to test _his_ strength. From Agito he felt nothing but couldn't spare the attention to check on their black GiganticGuyver Warrior.

* * *

Agito snarled in frustration as Fukamachi called him back. He didn't want the Shadows as his enemies. He didn't want them as his allies. He _wanted_ them _gone_. And what cared he about provocation? Did no one consider that they had provoked the attack first? He almost thanked the Zoanoid when he felt him talking to Fukamachi. Almost but for the fact that the black hyper Zoanoid had dared to intimate that he understood. No one understood because no one could understand. But no one was going to stand in his way again. Never again would he be conquered by the illusion of strength.

He spun through space, the vibroblades on his Unit, flicking around him precisely, cutting through each shadow evenly. He was moving so fast that he was gone before the shadows knew they'd been struck. What was curious about them was the way they died. He could tell, the information relayed back to him from his blades, was telling him that they were bionoids. They had blood, he could feel it freezing on his elbows, gathered there by the flickering motion of his blades. They had lungs, at least he thought they were lungs but they could be merely voids within them allowing for the storing of gas. And they had hearts, from the way their internal liquids splashed out into space and the way some of them twitched while they were dying. But while they had all this, they did not die like anything he had ever experienced. Zoanoids, when killed in an oxygen rich environment sublimed, going from solid to gas in the space of minutes, leaving only a bio-organic residue. These creatures did much the same thing, but in a manner far more dangerous to combat. They combusted. Once damaged enough they hovered for a moment before they were consumed by flames and that disappeared into nothingness in space, leaving only a fine black ash that drifted silently. And that was a physical impossibility. No one would create a creature that could spontaneously combust and it should be evolutionarily impossible. It didn't make sense, unless they had some sort of mechanics embedded into them but he could feel no evidence of that.

Agito shook his head savagely, it didn't make sense, it wasn't important and idle speculation on how dangerous their combustion would be in atmosphere was not getting him anywhere closer to destroying them. He lined up several blasts from his head beam as he swung towards a new group of the leaf shaped shadows. These might be base level shock troops but he had been expecting something more from the legendary Tekki.

:_Incoming!_: He ignored the Zoanoids call until Fukamachi added his own plea.

_Finally,_ he suppressed a tight smile as he turned his attention towards the warriors that had drawn Aptom and Sho's attention.

Guyvers.

GiganticGuyvers.

Warriors who should have the strength to fight him.

Aptom clashed with one but the others by passed him continuing on. Fukamachi intercepted another and made a grab for a third but was blocked by the one he had initially clashed with. _Fine_, Agito thought, teleporting directly into the path of the remaining two, extending a barrier in space. _They're mine._

The two Guyvers pulled up and he could sense narrowed eyes examining him. The first one, the larger one was pure black. Black armour over black lining. The only points of light were coming from the eye plates, control medallion and gravity globe although their shine was muted. The smaller one was a deep midnight blue, with black lining. The lines which usually traced their way over a Gigantic form were almost lost in the dark colouring.

Agito growled softly as he fell into a fighting stance. Speech was not necessary. Before him were finally some of the one's truly responsible for driving the Advents back to Earth and he intended to take his vengeance on them.

The larger one met his stance but the smaller one darted in front, making what Agito assumed were placating motions. His eyes narrowed as the midnight blue GiganticGuyver fell into their own combat stance and the black Guyver relaxed, folding their arms across their chest. If this was the way they wanted to play it then he would accommodate them.

He looked closer at the midnight blue Guyver, his eyes tracing their outline carefully as his sensors registered their abilities. Around them the smaller shadows continued to attack the Advents but for the moment the Zoanoids guarding the _Iltimed_ were adequate for protection. Biped, with a thin whip like tail, that was slowly undulating and had barbs made from Guyver armour on the tip. Their arms were longer than a humans, hanging to what he assumed were knee joints and Agito nodded to himself as he considered their reach. He'd almost describe them as spindly and if it was a human he was facing, he'd say that they were malnourished.

:She is an Oranmeira,: his Unit informed him quietly. :But she is not what I remember...: His Unit trailed off as it relayed a picture to him, showing a Guyver with sky blue armour with a midnight blue lining.

:How did she change?: He questioned, sensing that his Unit was holding back.

:I do not know. But... She should not be like this.: It sent him another image, this time of the same Guyver Warrior but this time as a GiganticGuyver Warrior. Her armour had changed but it was still the same sky blue, this time with geometrical and straight patterning covering it in midnight blue. :This is what she should be.:

:What of the other one?: Makishima asked, indicating towards the black Guyver the Oranmeira was deferring to.

:I cannot say.:

:Why not?:

:He's blocking. And he is blocking any further information about the Oranmeira.:

:Blocking what?:

:Their connection to the whole. Master, I told you. We are whole now and we can all seek information from the whole where it has been volunteered. But information can be blocked by a suitably strong will. I have volunteered no information about you.:

Agito narrowed his eyes as he considered this new information. The fact that he knew nothing about her meant that he would have to be careful but it wouldn't stop him. :Where do I aim?: He asked the question.

His Unit responded by highlighting several points on her body.

:Good,: Agito purred as he feinted right and closed the distance between them, feeling the purple highlights on his armour become alive. She responded by moving forward to meet his attack but the darker swirls on her armour remained still.

They met only for an instant before pulling back and striking from different angles but the instant was enough for Agito to know he had her covered. He was physically stronger and while her reach was greater he was just as fast. He let her make the next few attacks, assessing her skill and came away pleased. She was nothing special. This battle, he would win. And he would win it now.

Makishima closed his eyes, allowing his Unit to feed him information as he relaxed, feeling his highlights and blades realigning themselves in preparation. He breathed deep and held it, opening his eyes slowly and enjoying the feeling of power flowing through his limbs before he struck.

The motions were precise and no energy was wasted. Simultaneously he struck at all her highlighted weaknesses, driving his armoured knuckles in deeply. His purple highlights blunted themselves and drove forward too, never leaving his body as they had done against the Jraewy. For a moment she hung in space, still, silent before she collapsed, her body relaxing, losing the tension it had with consciousness. Agito didn't relax as he pulled back, instead he maintained his fighting stance turning to the black GiganticGuyver that she had attempted to cover.

:Careful,: his Unit cautioned. :This one is dangerous.:

The black GiganticGuyver did not seem surprised at the stance. One inky tendril extended from his form, wrapping itself around the now unconscious Oranmeira before it disappeared, taking her form with it as the GiganticGuyver unfolded their arms and brought his attention towards Agito.

:Makishima Agito, I presume?:

The question was quiet but Agito was warrior enough not to show a reaction, jerking his head down once in confirmation. :And you are?:

He sensed the smile. :My name is not important but I am the leader of those you hate equal to the Advents.:

Makishima hissed feeling his eyes widen as his logic was so calmly penetrated. :Tekki.:

:Their Leader, yes.:

:Why are you here?: Agito asked the question as he mentally prepared himself. He felt his Unit respond, tightening itself around him.

:You were destroying my soldiers.:

:You were attacking our ship,: he retorted at the note of accusation.

:My forces were attacking Advents,: the Tekki Leader responded mildly, more amused at the vehemence in Makishima's voice than worried. :Come,: he invited after a moment. :You don't care about that ship, and I don't care about the losses. This isn't what we are both here for.:

:You are right,: Agito said evenly. :I was not expecting this opportunity so soon but I will take advantage of it.:

:I think you'll find you are over matched, _Emperor_,: the Tekki murmured softly as he pulled back slightly. He held his arms out in supplication for a moment before Agito was almost felled by the _force_ of the summons.

It was a voice that reached out to heavens and demanded respect. It cut through the darkest parts of hell and demanded obedience. It was a command that could not be denied and it was answered.

Around the black Guyver, tendrils, that were the black on black highlights that defined a Gigantic rose, whipping their way about their master before they shot outwards, breaking away from the Guyver completely and Agito gasped as they enlarged, becoming the leaf shaped shadows he had been fighting. He didn't have more than an instant to contemplate this new information as the black Guyver began to change. The Mega-Smasher units on his shoulders seemed to melt away, and several of his armour plates fused together as they altered their form with a liquid grace.

The bulk which accompanied the Guyver transformation vanished as his armour streamlined itself around him. Agito suppressed shivers. He'd seen this before, except last time it had been apricot armour that had moulded itself in such a manner.

"Guyver Lord," he whispered word as his sensors began cramming his brain with information and his instincts screamed at him to run. He clamped down on those feelings, angry with himself. _I will not be defeated._

:Master?: His Unit questioned him.

:I will not be defeated,: he repeated to it firmly. This was the being responsible for driving him from Earth. He was not going to be defeated and he would not allow himself to be considered weaker, no matter what. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he began collecting power within. _I _will not_ be defeated_.

:Master,: his Unit purred deep in his mind responding to the energy he was gathering.

And that's when Agito felt it - pure power flowing through every cell. It strengthened him, it reinforced him and it consumed him as it became everything that he was. It was freedom and release, euphoric ambrosia that left him feeling replete. It was as if his eyes had been closed and now he had awakened. It was completion.

:And so you come of age,: the Tekki said into his mind but it was muffled somehow and Agito could feel the protections that now surrounded him.

He brought his hand up and flexed his fingers, marvelling at how his armour reformed at his slightest thought. It moved with him, flowing around him with a streamlined grace that almost defied description. He was a Guyver Lord Warrior and he knew the power he had wielded as a GiganticGuyver was nothing before the strength he could summon now.

He was complete.

* * *

Sho danced back, breathing heavily as his Unit healed a number of minor cuts on his arms. His opponent was _fast,_ faster than any Zoanoid he had ever encountered but their attacks were simplistic. At least, he thought they were but it could be a limitation of their body type. He had never fought a true quadra-ped before so perhaps they were inexperienced at fighting a biped and that could explain the seeming simplicity of their attacks.

He shook his head, slightly bemused at his thoughts as they began to circle each other again, seeking an opening to attack. The Guyver feinted and Sho followed, zig-zagging back and forth in an intricate pattern designed to confuse. When the attack came he was ready, catching their claws easily with his vibroblades before he kicked, hard, into what should be their abdomen.

The kick served to drive the alien back, putting distance between them once more and Sho maintained his ready stance as they gathered themselves, shaking their head slowly.

:What _are_ you?:

Sho blinked at the question. :Terran,: he responded slowly, unsure of why they were asking. Surely they knew already.

:No... What _are_ you? You look like a GiganticGuyver Warrior but you're not! If you were, you'd be dead.:

:I don't... I don't understand.:

:What _are_ you?: The alien snarled.

Sho blinked again. :I am the GiganticGuyver Warrior Fukamachi Sho of the Planet Terra,: he began with as much dignity as he could muster, :Betrothed to the Guyver Lord Healer, Segawa Mizuki...: He stopped as the alien began shaking their head.

:No! You're not. You can't be!:

:I can't be _what_?: Sho snapped, irritated at the rising note of panic he could detect from the alien. They had been fighting but neither had clear superiority so what was it worried about?

:You cannot be a GiganticGuyver. I am the Guyver _Lord_ Warrior Heborae of the Planet Y'sae, Servant of the Tekki and you should be _nothing_ before me.:

Fukamachi frowned, for an instant not understanding until he extended his senses, allowing himself to feel the crushing presence of Heborae. He could feel it, much the way he could feel Zoalords presence but he was abstracted from that power and he began to understand the aliens concern. He could feel them, almost as if he in atmosphere, he could sense their presence. He could tell now that Heborae was female and that she was fiercely proud of her strength and that she alone of all her kind had this much power as a Guyver and he could feel that power but was somehow not concerned by it. :I really...: He would have said more but at that moment, two presences he could feel exploded through his senses with sudden, ferocious force.

:Master!: Heborae seemed surprised but pleased as they spun towards the beings.

:Agito?: Sho questioned uncertainly as he turned, bringing his mental defences back up. Even with his defences in position he could still feel them. They were both radiating power and he could swear that the few remaining Advents were shying away from them.

Even Aptom and his opponent had broken apart and were now staring at the two black beings. Sho wondered where the fourth enemy Guyver had gone but was promptly informed by his Unit that Makishima had defeated them.

He nodded as he examined the two beings that had appeared before them, moving further away from Heborae just in case the alien decided to launch an attack while he was relatively unguarded. They both had streamlined black armour but were easily distinguishable from each other by the reddish-purple lining that underlay Makishima's armour plates. The highlights that had regally defined Agito's Gigantic armour had narrowed themselves and now lined the edge of each plate, reinforcing it and providing seamless integration into his lining. Both sets of black armour had lost the bulk that accompanied a Gigantic transformation. It was as if the awkwardness of a regular Guyver transformation had been smoothed away and the power of a Gigantic had been expanded to create them. The armour was smooth, streamlined and screamed of contained power. Sho looked carefully, cataloguing their weapons and defences. Head beam, vibroblades, pressure cannon and sonic barrier were still present. Sensors were better protected but still present but Sho frowned as he looked further. All the standard attack and defensive features of a Guyvers armour were still recognisable, even its main weakness, the exposed control medallion was still prominent on the forehead of the two before him but he couldn't detect the focusing lenses for the MegaSmasher. That didn't make sense. It was the singular most destructive weapon of a Guyver and the penultimate form would not, could not lack it.

:It's there,: his Unit informed him softly, :but it's entire functionality has changed.:

:It's become something else?:

:No, it's structure has changed completely. It's more advanced but I'd have to see it to be able to assess it fully.:

Sho nodded. :It's not like they need it,: he said softly. Both Guyver Lords radiated power and he doubted that anyone would want to fight them. They felt overwhelming but they both felt... familiar.

He shook his head. That wasn't possible. Agito felt familiar because he was used to the man, used to the power Agito could harness and what that felt like. The other... The power flows were similar leading to the feeling of familiarity. He grinned at his own assumptions before holding his breath as the two of them clashed.

* * *

In the vacuum of space, no noise travels because there are no atoms to transmit the energy. So should it be for the shock of impact. But where the two beings are so powerful, the laws of physics obey them, rather than the rules they had previously obeyed.

A sphere of pure force ricocheted outwards from the two Guyver Lord Warriors, driving everything but those who had the power to resist it, backwards.

In its wake there was only clear space and two realisations. One, either Guyver Lord could destroy any known civilisation without too much effort and two, Agito was vastly over powered.

The jet black Guyver had met Makishima's attack easily, countering with his own that had left long gashes all over Agito's armour, gashes through which thick red blood was welling freely, while his own armour showed no evidence of damage despite the ferocity of their clash.

Agito pulled back, forcing his body to move freely as he dodged the follow up attacks although his pain was evident in a listing left side and the way that he was using energy spreads instead of motion to avoid the attacks.

:Makishima!: Sho called as he moved to aide, not sure what he could do against such power but knowing he had to help, no matter what but he was pulled up short as Heborae darted into his path, eye plates glowing.

He didn't even think. He was not about to let this happen again. Gyro had done it to Murakami, all Zoanoids did to those forms weaker than themselves but he was not about to let a Guyver dominate another. :Get out of my way!: Sho screamed the warning at the dark green guyver before he slammed into her.

:No! You will not attack my Master!:

They exchanged a flurry of blows, each ignoring the damage the other was doing. :Get out of my way,: Sho snarled again, as he caught Heborae's claws and kicked at the Guyver, aiming at the spot he had hit before. This time though, he didn't release Heborae into space, but instead held her firm and kicked again, putting all his strength into the blows. Sho could feel the damage he was doing but the Y'sae Guyver was grimly determined and even after Fukamachi released Heborae's fore limbs, the green Guyver maintained her position, blocking his path, despite the blood that was dripping though her face mask.

:You will... not... attack my Master...: The telepathic communication was broken by bursts of pain but it was clear. As Heborae spoke the black swirls that covered her armour rose, spreading themselves around their Mistress like a giant net, or on great spider's web with the wounded GuyLord in the centre. :You may _not_ pass.: Heborae's eye plates flashed with determination.

Sho hissed as he realised he was blocked before he began gathering his power. He was _not_ going to stand by and watch helplessly again. This was not how Guyver's should be.

:No!: Heborae snarled as she realised Fukamachi was gathering power to strike at her. She clenched her claws, closing the net, ignoring the pain as Sho struggled against the whip like tendrils that wrapped around him. For every one that he ripped free from, two more seemed to take its place as Heborae began pouring her entire being into maintaining her grip.

:_Let go!:_ The demand was almost an attack.

:No.:

:Let go,: he screamed again, as his own blue highlights came alive and intertwined themselves through her net, pulling the connections away from her in an effort to break its entirety.

But Heborae was determined and she had only to delay him to win.

:No!: Sho screamed as his sensors focused on Agito informing him of the man's condition.

After their initial clash, Makishima had been on the defensive, allowing his Unit to heal his wounds. The jet Guyver Lord had seemed content to allow Agito to recover, attacking but never pushing his attacks with the blinding power he was obviously capable of. It was only once Agito had almost recovered and was moving more freely that he began pushing his attacks, almost crippling the black and purple Guyver Lord with each pass. It was not a battle. It was not even a one sided fight. It was simply sickening play and if it continued Agito would pay the price.

_Help us!_ It was not a conscious command, not even conscious thought but it was something Sho felt with his entire being, casting it out to whom ever could respond. He vaguely felt a response but it was too far away and tangled as he was in Heborae's net, there was nothing he could do to help Makishima. Even Aptom was had resumed trading blows with his opponent and their battle was so fierce that neither side could afford to look away.

:No!: Sho screamed, ripping away from Heborae by sheer force of will when he saw the jet GuyLord moving in what was undoubtedly a final attack.

Agito had been driven back, his arms raised feebly in defence before, in spite of being in space, he stumbled, failing weakly as he curled around himself, seeking to protect the more vulnerable areas of his body. The black Guyver Lord had paused then, pulling back his slashing attacks and gathering himself. Around him, black motes of power began collecting, condensing within his hands, forming balls of energy so dark that they were easily seen against the velvet backdrop of space. His eye plates glowed softly, their pearly iridescence throwing a fuzzy light over Makishima's defenceless form.

:I am sorry it had to come to this, Emperor of Terra.: The words were quiet and full of genuine regret but there was no hesitation in the jet Guyver Lord's movements.

:No!: Sho screamed again as a determined thread of Heborae's web, caught him again, wrapping its way around his leg and holding him firm. There was nothing he could do for Agito.

There was nothing _he_ could do but as the black energy was sent against Makishima a grey energy coalesced in its path, absorbing the attack before it expanded and dulled, resolving itself into the grey and purple Guyver Lord Engineer form of Makishima Shizu.

The Empress was angry. That much was immediately obvious but she was sensible and did not strike against the black Guyver Lord Warrior who had so easily defeated her husband. Instead she held her defences, two purple highlights blocking every slash he sent towards them. Her grey energy shield caught the small buffets of energy as her eyes flashed red. After a few moments, once it became apparent that she wasn't going to move and that her defences were equal to the task, Shizu looked up at the jet Guyver Lord, :You cannot have him.:

:You will protect him?:

Shizu inclined her head briefly in affirmation. :For all time.:

:And what of his mission?:

Shizu shook her head. :I will protect him,: she repeated, the glow from her eye plates intensifying as she strengthened the shield in preparation for an attack. A feeling had driven her from _Eternity_, a feeling that they were not ready and that feeling had only intensified as she had approached. Then she had felt it, Agito's ascension and she had felt his absolute joy. Joy that had quickly turned to pain when it became obvious that the jet Guyver Lord was superior. They'd spoken, as Agito had retreated, she had felt his conversation with his assailant but neither had broadcast that to the universe and so the only measure of the battle she had was the rising sense of distress she could feel from her husband and Fukamachi's broad sent denials.

But when the final attack had come, she didn't need Sho's scream, or the Guyver Lord's quiet regret, it was the unspoken resignation in Agito's voice as he had reached out to her that had been the catalyst for her actions. She didn't remember anything except the enormous up welling of power and looking up, through glowing eyes into the face of the black Guyver Lord Warrior in defiance as another part of her wrapped itself protectively around Agito, cushioning his wounds but unable to heal them.

:Who will protect them?: The black Guyver Lord pointed towards the only remaining Advent and it's escort of Zoanoids, the _Iltimed Maxwell's Heist_.

The Zoanoids were still fighting off the leaf shaped shadows but as the jet Guyver Lord pointed, more shadows materialised from space, converging on the ship.

Shizu nodded, acknowledging the attack. :I will protect him,: she said once more before turning away from the Advent, focusing her attention on the Guyver Lord Warrior.

Sho continued to struggle against Heborae but despite firing several blasts from his head beam into her, at almost point blank range, she maintained her grip, refusing to allow him to interfere. He snarled before he turned away, casting a gravity shield between them to stop any energy attack she may yet have the strength to raise as he turned towards the _Iltimed_, concentrating hard as he focused his weapons, lining them up for long range sniping at the Shadows. He fired off three gravity blasts and five shots from his Head beam before Heborae wrenched him out of position and several more shots went wide. He didn't even look back at her as he lashed out with his free leg, lining his Head Beam back up from his new position and firing again.

His shots were true. Guyver Units are accurate in atmosphere, no matter the interference but they were made for space, and with each shot that he fired a leaf shadow was destroyed. Most of them didn't even see the blast coming and any who did didn't have time to dodge.

But no matter how many he and the Zoanoids protecting the _Iltimed_ destroyed, more seemed to materialise coming so fast that they almost seemed to be figments of his imagination.

The damage was real though. The _Iltimed_'s hull had long black scorches, criss-crossing it in a haphazard pattern and Sho could detect several small hull breaches. He could almost hear the air hissing out into space but he could also sense the life forms still aboard.

He fired a several gravity globes at a small cluster of shadows, obliterating them before they could attack before he was forced to dodge, the warning flashing across his sensors an instant before the attack. Sho snarled, swinging back around to line up the shot on his attacker before he froze, literally control medallion to control medallion with the jet Guyver Lord and painfully aware of how exposed he was.

:Stop that!:

Sho started at the almost playful tone. :_You_ stop that!: He retorted, wincing as he sensed a particularly large attack land on the _Iltimed_, an attack he could have prevented.

:Fukamachi... careful... that's... that's the Tekki,: Agito's voice was weak as he relayed the warning.

Sho felt his eyes widen in recognition of the name but he was proud that no other reaction was evident although now that he was face to face with the being who had felled Agito, he began to appreciate just how _strong_ the jet Guyver Lord was. Overwhelming though it had been, he had only been able to sense so much from a distance. His Unit was now relaying a further wealth of information directly into his mind, whispering all along that he could _not_ allow this confrontation to escalate past talking.

:I don't think I will.:

Sho could sense the amused smile of the Tekki and knew that the response had been designed to provoke him, so it was through clenched teeth that he responded. :That ship is not an Advent.: He gasped as several life signs on board the _Iltimed_ disappeared. Hull breach, and they hadn't been quick enough to close it but at least the dead had been killed in the explosion, not through spacing. :And it's crew and passengers aren't Advent made Zoanoids.:

:I know... But they are.:

Sho looked over to where the Tekki indicated, consciously refocusing his eyes. In the distance there were two beings he recognised as Zoalords once he extended his senses.

"Zektoll..." he breathed as the man's human features came into sharp relief. The other was in battle form and he didn't recognise them.

:So that is Zektoll?: the Tekki questioned Sho without exerting force. :Thank you. The other is Ishiikawa Toki.:

:Any particular power?: Sho asked the question almost in reflex feeling that with the appearance of these Zoalords the GuyLord had lost almost all interest in the Terrans.

:Oh yes. A very particular power,: the jet GuyLord responded but said no more as he backed away from Fukamachi, turning slightly to face the Zoalords, his eyes glowing in challenge.

Sho looked again at the Zoalord. What did it mean that the Tekki knew the other Zoalord but did not recognise Zektoll? Or was it that he just did not recognise Zektoll's human form? Sho shook his head. No, that wasn't the case. The Tekki knew Toki somehow.

The Zoalord in question was slim, and sprouting from his back were spines, arrayed around his body as a circular disk. They shimmered and their colour changed as Fukamachi watched. The Zoalord retained the biped nature of a human but it was elongated. His head was long and thin, with two narrow pupiless slits for eyes and two open veins that disappeared internally forming a structureless nose. Four curved fangs extended from his mouth, two down and two up almost like some vampire or werewolf. Crystals were imbedded in his body at precise locations, their patterns ending in something that almost looked like a flower in the centre of his chest. Six lense shaped crystals were arranged in a circle around a seventh spherical crystal. They didn't touch it or each other and they pulsed with his heartbeat.

Sho blinked. The Zoalord wavered. He was standing still but he wavered, almost as if he was standing in heat haze. Fukamachi pulled his eyes away as the Tekki growled, the sound echoing through his mind as the jet Guyver Lord's hands curled into claws, gravity globes materialising.

:Do not!: The warning was snarled with particular force and the heat haze that surrounded Ishiikawa disappeared.

The Zoalord shrugged as the Tekki let the gravity globes fade and Sho sensed the shift in attention even as he felt it.

The _Iltimed_...

With wide eyes he spun around to see the stricken vessel. The black leaf shaped shadows were scattering. He could see the internal energy of the ship was rising. Fast. Too fast.

"No..." he whispered, realising their plan.

There was a burst of scrambled static over the radio frequencies but then it resolved itself into a firm, proud voice. ))"We will _not be_ defeated."((

"No!" Sho screamed, raising his hand in denial as one hundred plans for saving the _Iltimed_ flashed through his mind and disappeared into nothingness as the blackened hull glowed and liquid fire burst out into space as the whole ship was consumed. As one, the Zoanoid guards turned and flew into the burning mass, going down with their ship, heedless of the chance for rescue.

The _Iltimed_ didn't burn long and mercifully all life signs disappeared long before the fires. Once the oxygen was consumed, the fires went out save for a few small pockets of flame that were eating the last of their fuel, thin snakes of flame whipping around wildly before they died.

The silence was incredible. The Tekki had lost his amused air and had watched the destruction with grim admiration that only partially hid his surprise. Heborae had released Sho as she had turned towards the explosion and while he didn't really care for any reaction she gave, he could tell she was stunned at the path they had chosen. The two Zoalords remained stoic, the flickering of Zektoll's eyes betrayed his annoyance but he made no further gesture. Shizu and Agito had contemplated it in silence and even Aptom and his opponent had turned towards the destruction, forgetting their own battle.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, the Tekki turned towards Fukamachi, bowing slightly. :This day to you,: he said solemnly, no trace of mockery evident, before he gestured at his two companions and with the barest flick of power disappeared.

:Indeed.: Sho recognised Zektoll's voice in his mind as the Advent-made Zoalord projected his thoughts. :This day to those dumb enough to die. We will return.: His eyes burned briefly as he and his companion followed the Tekki's example and teleported away.

Sho collapsed, feeling his Gigantic armour peel back. _Solitude..._ It was as if a vast weight had been lifted from him and his sensors quietly informed him that he wasn't the only one feeling this relief. Aptom had similarly shed his armour and Shizu had let her energy barrier fade, turning now to protectively cradle her husband in her arms as his armour slowly reformed itself, closing his wounds.

He breathed deeply calming his nerves that were still racing from the encounter. Did the Gigantic Unit feel that over powering to other Guyvers?

:Yes...: the whisper came from his Unit but it refused to speak further. _At least now I know what it feels like to be a Ramotiths,_ he thought with an unusual quirk to his tone, shuddering as he remembered the power. :Shizu..?: Sho eventually reached out to the Empress carefully.

:Fukamachi?:

:Is Agito okay?:

:He will be,: she responded after a moments consultation with her husband.

:Aptom,: Sho turned his attention to the Zoanoid, knowing that Shizu would ensure that Agito healed properly and that right now Makishima wouldn't want to talk to him, :any problems?:

:No. The stupid bitch was good enough to delay me but not good enough to kill me,: he broad sent the reply before limiting his communications to Fukamachi. :Will Makishima recover?:

Sho glanced towards Agito as he considered Aptom's question. :I think so,: he sent privately. :I'm not sure though. I don't know what he discussed with the Tekki but he should be. It's not like we haven't come up against tough opponents before.:

:I know,: Aptom agreed easily. :But it has been years since either you or Agito has had significant opposition and he is not likely to take it well.:

Sho sighed, unsure what to say. It was true but it was something Makishima was going to have to work through for himself both physically and mentally. :Why did they do that?: He asked suddenly, changing the subject.

:Because we were attacking.:

:Not the Tekki. Why did the _Iltimed_ destroy itself?:

:Because they swore an oath that one way or another they would be free,: Tetsuro joined the conversation as _Eternity_ and _Mirai_ came into visual range.

:It wasn't your fault,: Mizuki said quietly to Sho as she emerged from _Mirai_ with Alkard in close attendance. Now that they knew their ships were actually Advents they had dispensed with the fiction that they needed pilots although they still welcomed interaction with their Terrans.

:We should have saved them.: Sho responded.

Mizuki gave him a mental caress, saying without words that the final choice had not been his as she moved towards Agito. Shizu nodded towards her but did not move as Mizuki's armour extended itself, latching on to Agito's, merging with it slightly as she began to replenish his strength, healing the wounds his Unit had not yet begun to attend to. Sho sighed at the sight. Despite the violence that had caused the wounds, Mizuki looked peaceful as she worked. The imperial blue markings that covered her armour realigned themselves, condensing at the points of contact with Agito before fading away into the apricot that formed the main plates of her armour. She was beautiful. Sho cocked his head as he suddenly wondered if the markings would reverse their pattern if she were treating a lighter coloured Guyver.

:Yes...: His Unit whispered.

:Huh?:

:The patterns would reverse,: his Unit repeated its answer. :Colouring is an indication of purpose and there are only four of us that have the same colouring. The patterns are an indication of desire or of intent.:

:Fukamachi!: Agito snapped, interrupting the questions that Sho had been about to ask his Unit. :Stop drooling over Segawa and pay attention!:

The blue Guyver looked over at Makishima. The black Guyver was whole and was glaring at him with more than a hint of impatience, the purple highlights of his Gigantic armour swirling frenetically. Mizuki hovered to the side, her highlights were spread evenly now and were tranquil.

:...As I was _saying_,: Makishima began testily. :We have to know what is happening. Despite the fact that the Advents are obviously producing more Zoalords, we have to know what is happening on Earth and we have to know now. Maxwell is endangering everything!:

:All right, so we go to Earth,: Aptom drawled, :but the question of the Zoalords does not diminish.:

:Humph! Well it was Zektoll and an unknown. How dangerous can it be?: Agito scoffed.

:His name is Ishiikawa Toki,: Sho said, :and since the Tekki _knew_ him and not Zektoll, I'd say he is _very_ dangerous.:

:Anything else you know?: Aptom asked before Makishima could snarl.

Sho shook his head. :No. The Tekki didn't tell me anything more than his name but I do know the Tekki wasn't playing when he warned off the attack.:

:So we add them to the list of things we try to avoid.:

:We have a list?: The jibe was light-hearted, an attempt to lift the mood but by the clenching of Agito's fits, he wasn't in any mood for frivolity.

:Yes, we have a list,: Tetsuro continued after making a mental note to ask his sister about Agito's mental state. Being beaten so easily was obviously not sitting well with the black Guyver but they could not afford to have him acting without thought. However, his list was sound and no matter how upset Agito was, he _had_ to face reality. :One, the Tekki - We should avoid further confrontations with them. At least for the moment,: Tetsuro added the clarification, knowing the Emperor's pride would accept nothing less and for the moment he was willing to accommodate it. Besides, from the events of today at some point they were going to have to either make peace with the Tekki or learn to fight an enemy who seemed more than capable of killing them. It was not a good choice. :Two, Advents - until we get allies, help, whatever, we could destroy Advents until the stars burn out and it will not achieve anything. We have to know more about their goals so for now we must avoid all out confrontations, unless we have the information we need. And three, Zoalords - If the Tekki knew of this new one, then I can only imagine the power he wields and we must therefore be careful not to be caught in an Advent trap. We _have_ to know more.:

:And the only way we are going to learn more is by returning to Earth.:

:So let's go!:

* * *

:Bithrinyataran!: The Tekki broad sent the call as he strode back into his sanctum.

:I'm with Iythry, my Lord, do you need me?:

:No, I don't. I was checking that she'd gotten back safely.:

:If you call being beaten to a pulp safely, then she's fine, although her sister's hysterical, I don't know how long I'll be able to keep Iythra here. What happened?: The GiganticGuyver Healer asked.

: Don't worry about Iythra, if she gets away, she gets away. I'll just recapture her later. There's only one place she can run. As for Iythry, she had a run in with the Guyver Lord Makishima.:

:Oh... I take it he had a run in with you after that?:

:Of course.:

:Is he alive?:

:He should be. His wife interfered and the Guyver Lord Healer Mizuki was on hand to heal him.:

:Ah...: 'Nyataran let the matter drop as he returned his attention to his patient, sensing a combination of satisfaction and frustration coming from his Master. The Tekki knew the future. He knew what events had to happen but there were times when he was frustrated by those events, individuals and their actions who refused to listen to his plan and refused to change for him, no matter how much it would benefit the universe. It was a pain the Artamon was glad he did not have to bear.

"They fought you, didn't they?" Imakarum stepped out of the shadows, pushing his omnipresent sunglasses on more securely.

"Yes. They are very strong," the Tekki responded turning towards the Zoalord. "But they do not yet know their true strength."

Mirabilis raised one eyebrow in a questioning manner before he gestured towards Heborae. "Truly?"

The Tekki glanced over at the Y'saen Guyver who was still spitting blood. "Ah... Heborae, go and see Bithrinyataran."

"No, my Lord... My Unit healed me. I am fine."

The black guyver shook his head. "Your Unit healed _you_. Go and see Bithrinyataran. Tallowa, you too. The last thing I need now is any of my followers to be injured."

The two warriors nodded and left, leaving their master alone with the Zoalord.

"I always wondered about that," Imakarum said, once they were alone, "but since we never had any female Guyvers we could never check."

The Tekki nodded. "It's too late already but she will need the tissue expelled. 'Nyataran is the best for that, even if she doesn't yet know about it."

"So who did it?"

"Fukamachi."

"What? He's only a Gigantic!"

"And Heborae is not a very powerful Lord. I told you, Imakarum, they are very strong but they are unknowing of their power. In the future, Makishima and I could fight forever and unless one of us made a catastrophic mistake, we would never know the outcome. We fought for a week once... I don't even know what it was about anymore..." The Tekki sighed nostalgically, ignoring the look Mirabilis directed at him, clearly questioning his claim that he had forgotten. He never forgot anything. "At the moment though, he is still new, powerful and a natural at wielding that power but still new and I can crush him easily enough. If we were to fight as Gigantic's though, that would have been a different matter."

"That still doesn't explain Heborae."

"It does," the Tekki objected mildly. "Heborae knows next to nothing about her power. She only knows about it because I told her. She is a child, playing with things she does not understand. On the other hand, Fukamachi is very good and when he fights without thought and allows his Unit to guide him, it makes him even better. She could not counter that and now she pays the price for her arrogant assumption that a Lord will always win over another." He shrugged. "Perhaps next time she will have better luck."

He suddenly looked pensive. "How long..." he began softly, a slight frown on his brow before he continued. "How long does a human live for, Imakarum?"

The white Zoalord looked confused but answered anyway. "It varies."

"Roughly then."

"A Zoalord is nearly immortal, a Guyver the same. A Zoanoid can live indefinitely with reprocessing very couple of decades... It varies."

"No... An unaltered human... How long do they live for?"

Mirabilis nodded, still not understanding why Tsuyosa was asking but at least now knowing the answer. "About seventy to eighty years... More or less depending on their health, nutrition, lifestyle, disease... But about that long baring accidents."

The Tekki remained silent, looking down at the floor, his eyes hooded and Imakarum took a moment to study the man Lord Alkanphel had sent him to. He had no main distinguishing feature... Like his namesake, his hair was a dusty brown, worn in gentle waves and tied at the nap by a piece of leather. His eyes were the same brown and his face was plain. It was a little rough and sported stubble but his characteristics weren't the rough hewn, coarse features of an early human. He'd been created at a time when the Advents had advanced human evolution. He could walk through any human gathering and not be given a second glance, save for the supreme aura of confidence... but even that was diminished at the moment.

"So why would they do that?" Tsuyosa whispered to himself.

"Do what, my Lord?" Imakarum asked equally softly.

"They killed themselves... I don't know how but they'd broken free from the convoy and from what I could see of the Advent, they'd killed it while keeping the body alive and then they went and killed themselves. With lives so short, wouldn't you struggle to live for as long as possible? Why would they voluntarily kill themselves?"

The white Zoalord looked on silently. He knew the answer but it wasn't anything that could be explained easily. When he had been Murakami he would have died in an instant if it meant he could take out either Gyro or Valkus... He knew what it meant to be willing to die for an ideal... or for a belief. "Did they say anything?"

Tsuyosa nodded. "'We will not be defeated.'"

"Ah..."

"You understand?"

"We will be free," Mirabilis translated the statement. "They died because they would not be captured again, by either you or the Advents and they killed themselves because if they were to be destroyed then it would be at a time of their own choosing. No one would hold power over them again."

"Wasted then..." Tsuyosa shook his head... "Even if someone holds power over you, you can always run, or betray them. There is always the possibility of freedom if you live but once you die... Wasted..."

"The freedom to die, to refuse everyone all power over you is the greatest freedom of all."

"The greatest waste of all."

"Will you die to kill the Guyver Emperor?" Mirabilis asked suddenly.

"Only if all other avenues are exhausted, and only if I am sure I will kill him with my death," the jet GuyLord answered easily.

"It's a bit abstract but those humans died for the same reason. They were sure all their other avenues were gone and that for them to be free, that was the only path and for them, their greatest desire was freedom... Not servitude, nor life... Freedom... To live or die as they saw fit."

"I understand now, Imakarum but I will always think it was a waste."

Mirabilis nodded. "I do not think you will be alone."

"I _know_ I won't be alone." Tsuyosa turned away, his eyes hooded as he looked at nothing, considering the waste he had seen today. "I won't be alone," he repeated softly as Imakarum bowed and left him to his thoughts.

* * *

And that was the auspicious beginning to our turbulent relationship with the Tekki, a relationship that would develop differently for each Guyver - Sho into friendship, Agito into grudging admiration, Tetsuro into scientific curiosity, Aptom into understanding - until the final enmity that would open an irrevocable chasm between us.

In the wake of the encounter we did what any one would, sought comfort from our home world. A home world that was ripped apart by war and covered with Advents.

Still the first sight of our blue and white orb, nestled against the velvet backdrop was something I will always remember as uplifting. We had come home, not yet as promised, with the allies to drive away the Advents, but we returned as warriors more powerful than we had left and that in itself was comforting.

Our trip to Earth was also beneficial. We learnt what Maxwell had been doing... You would think that the man would have been busy enough just protecting and arranging evacuation from Earth, especially after his Ark plan was destroyed by the Advents... but no... He bided his time and when the Advents crushed one plan he simply moved on to the next... At that time the most wanted on the Advent 'Kill List' was not any Terran Guyver, not the Tekki but was one unaltered human, Maxwell Sanchez.

And it was Maxwell Sanchez who put us on the path to recognising the power of the Zoalord Ishiikawa Toki.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

Alkard of Shadow – Male GigaGuyver Warrior, loyal to Mizuki. Species: Wesodin from the planet Yarrunga. Colour: Guyver: Red with dark red lining – GigaGuyver: Red with blue lining and swirls.

Tallowa – Female GigaGuyver Warrior, loyal to Yisuvac who is loyal to the Tekki. Species: Mangoran from the planet Mangora. Colour: Guyver: Purple with black lining – GigaGuyver: Purple with black lining and swirls.

Yisuvac (so far only mentioned not seen) – Male GuyLord Engineer, loyal to Tekki. Species: B'ngu from the planet SV. Colour: Guyver: Originally dark green with pink lining, Tekki altered this to dark green with black lining – GigaLord: dark green with black lining and swirls.

Heborae – Female GuyLord Warrior, loyal to the Tekki. Species: Ikuman from the planet Y'sae. Colour: Guyver: Green with tan lining – GigaGuyver: Green with tan lining and black swirls – GuyLord: dark green with tan lining and black swirls

Iythry Habasia – Female GigaGuyver Warrior, loyal to the Tekki. Species: Oranmeira from the planet Oranmeir. Colour: Guyver: blue with olive lining – GigaGuyver: Navy with black lining and swirls.

Iythra Habasia – Female GigaGuyver Engineer, loyal to the Emperor. Species: Oranmeira from the planet Oranmeir. Colour: Guyver: blue with silica lining – GigaGuyver: blue with silica lining and swirls

Bithrinyataran – Androgenous GigaGuyver Healer, loyal to the Tekki. Species: Artamon (no planet). Colour: Guyver: marron with black lining – GigaGuyver: marron with black lining and swirls.

Tsuyosa Fukamachi (Tekki) – Male GuyLord Warrior. Species: Human. Colour: All forms: Black with black lining and swirls.

* * *

Review please?


	21. Chapter XVI The Earth Resistance

The Conquered  
By Jade Tatsu  
Chapter XVI - The Earth Resistance

* * *

I know Sho found the return to Earth to be something more than a mere psychological salve. It did something else for him and while we were in sight of Earth and on our world he slept far more soundly that he had been. I only learnt later that since our encounter with the Tekki he had been dreaming of Guyvers fighting each other for all eternity. Of infinite colours locked in infinite battles... of war without end and without hope.

Shizu later confided in me that Makishima was having similar dreams and now that I think about it, I recall that Aptom showed unusual signs of stress around that time so perhaps he too was affected. I do not know who else may have been affected and I will not go so far as to say that all their dreams were the same but they did share the same connotation: infinite colours locked in battle until one colour dominates the rest. Agito took comfort in the dominance and slept well once his dreams reached that point. Sho abhorred it and it was many, many months before he could sleep properly again. If Aptom was truly affected by these dreams, I can only surmise that he eventually accepted the dominance but only with some reluctance since it was not until after we left Earth that he seemed to return to normal.

We approached Earth carefully, _Mirai_ and _Eternity_ put on their most arrogant air and we simply bluffed our way through the Advent blockades. That was the easy part since the Advents never really expected anyone to want to get through their forces. The blockades were mostly to keep any human craft from escaping and to provide early interception for any Tekki forces. Once we landed the problem then was keeping the loading crews away, and once again _Mirai_ and _Eternity_ displayed their skills, although Alkard remained with them as a guard since he could hardly move unnoticed through human gatherings. After that we had to find Maxwell and that proved to be an interesting task since finding a man who is in hiding from an entire world that wanted to kill him meant that he didn't exactly advertise his address. Proving that we were legitimately here to see him and that we were no threat was an interesting mission that would have been near impossible without Aptom even though in the end, he simply provided confirmation of who we were.

* * *

The Tekki looked down at Xeo'm. His fellow Guyver Lord was not what he remembered. The submissive, eager to please Guyver Lord Healer that lived in his memory was not standing before him and he wondered what it was that had changed the Healer so drastically. It was disconcerting, remembering people he had never met but it was the only way he could achieve his goal. He remembered, he _knew_ almost every Guyver of any rank, save for the One and was now approaching them before they came into their full power.

Most didn't understand the true import of his questions but were following him out of thanks for his 'gift' of power. Others like Iythra understood far too well. The Oranmeira had escaped, despite her connection to her sister. He hadn't bothered chasing her. There was only one place, one group she could seek sanctuary with. The Terrans and he would deal with them soon enough.

They would be last, because he knew, he _remembered_ that even if they never proclaimed their loyalty, they were loyal, and they would fight. Besides, they were the strongest of them all, did his existence not prove that? There was a good possibility that one of them was the One... He suspected but he did not know so for the moment he watched.

"I will give you what you want," he said softly to the Vad'm before him.

Xeo'm already knew her power, had already summoned her rust coloured Guyver Lord armour and had already shown her loyalty by the inky black lining. She was his but he could accede to her desires, since her healing abilities were far superior to 'Nyataran's and he would need them before he was finished. He doubted everyone would be so willing to listen to him.

The Vad'm Guyver did not bow but her eyes lit with an unholy glow. "I will look forward to it," she hissed and Tsuyosa suddenly knew what had happened to her in the future.

"A word of warning," he murmured, unsure why he felt the need to at least try to change her fate.

"A word of the future?" She questioned.

"Aa," he agreed, easier to say that than explain his premonition. "Not everyone is indifferent."

Her eyes narrowed and she snorted in a short bark of laughter. "I'd like to see them try!" There was a contemptuous note in her voice.

"Some will match you," he continued the warning.

She hesitated, but only for an instant and he knew the path was set. Even if he won, the arrogant Vad'm before him would still be broken. "It doesn't matter," she shrugged. "Everyone, even you, comes to us in the end."

"Us?" He was genuinely amused.

"Healers."

He could not suppress the laugh. "A warning, consider well your actions for they will stand against you."

Xeo'm shook her head, still unconcerned. "I'll be waiting for your gift," she said as turned away.

Tsuyosa bowed his head briefly before he sighed as he looked around. There were nine Guyver Lords - three Healers, three Engineers and three Warriors. From the future he knew who most of them were. Even then though there was one Healer who hadn't come forth, and with what he suspected he wasn't sure about the Terrans. Shizu and Mizuki he was certain of, but Aptom, Fukamachi and Makishima were unknowns. Two were true warriors, and one was... What was Fukamachi? He wasn't sure. He doubted the boy knew himself.

They were all unknowns and while he was nearly certain he knew who was who, even in the future things had not added up between the Terrans. He had been tempted to stay there, stay in the future until he was certain who was who, until the One had been ready to emerge but he knew, once the One came forth, his plan would have been known and they would have stopped him. He had to leave when he did, even though he didn't know everything.

But that left him with questions. Imakarum had begun to answer them but the Zoalord was currently wandering so there was really only one way to get the answers he needed. He smiled.

He did so hope that Makishima was more accommodating this time, he'd hate to have to hurt the Guyver Lord Warrior before he could truly use the power.

* * *

Aptom frowned... This was exceedingly odd. They weren't answering and that just wasn't possible. Before they'd left Earth, he had carefully planted several seeds of himself around the globe. They had no task but to survive and if necessary they were to help Maxwell, without being caught. He had no desire for the Advents to have his DNA. But at the moment, none of them were answering him, and that just wasn't possible. Those who he took over with his DNA were not completely separate from him. That would be too dangerous because one could never be sure who was the original. They were still a part of him, still shared his desires and thoughts and they could still be controlled by him. They had no choice and when he called they had to answer. But the one's he had left on Earth weren't responding and he was positive that they hadn't all been destroyed by the Advents. He could feel an echo but nothing more.

"They're not answering," he said at the group gathered around him. "They are there," he reassured them as he saw Agito's eye twitch. "But something must be wrong."

"Fine, whatever," the new Guyver Lord snapped. He had not been in a good mood since encountering the Tekki and he had made sure that everybody knew it, so much so that most of them had taken to avoiding him, even Shizu had made her excuses some times.

"All right," Tetsuro said calmingly. "That just means we have to do it a different way." He frowned slightly. "Although... I think it would be a good idea if you found out why they aren't answering you, Aptom. This would have been the first time you have left any of your clones for an extended period of time, yes? It would be interesting to know how they have adapted to not having the queen bee... err, hive mind here."

"We're not here for a science trip."

"No," Tetsuro agreed with Makishima mildly. "But if they have run amok, wouldn't you like to know before we get back to Merrimu?"

"Humph!"

"Okay," Mizuki said quietly. "So we just have to do it another way."

"Yeah, but with all the Advents we can't exactly just go around asking, can we?"

"Of course we can," Tetsuro said with a smile. "If we were Advents."

"What!?"

Agito laughed. "Just what I'd expect from the top tactician of the Rebellion."

"I thought you'd like it," Tetsuro said easily. "But it can't be you. You'd be too easily recognised."

"Then who should it be? Fukamachi?"

"No. I'm sorry Sho, I don't think you could pull it off either. I'll do it."

"Tetsuro!"

"What? I'm really the only choice." Tetsuro's voice was deceptively placid. "Aptom will be busy, Agito is too easily recognised, Mizuki is a healer, not a warrior, Shizu is once again too easily recognised and Sho lacks the arrogance to act as a Zoalord." He ran through his logic calmly, eliminating everyone in their small group.

"It's a nice idea," Alkard said delicately. "But it probably won't work."

"Why not?"

Sho nodded. "Because, if we are pretending to be Advents, and the Advents are looking for Maxwell, why should we fair any better?" Fukamachi explained for the Wesodin.

"Ah," Tetsuro nodded with a slight smile. "I wouldn't be much of a tactician if I hadn't already thought of that. Aptom, may we borrow two clones for this?"

The hyper-zoanoid nodded, his scarred face smiling. "I should have been expecting this request. Get two Advent Zoanoids and I'll give you what you need."

Sho suddenly looked cautious knowing that there was more going on here than he knew but after a moment he sighed. "What don't I know about?" He asked in a tone that admitted his defeat on this matter.

"He's getting faster," Aptom joked with Tetsuro. "A few more years and he might even be intelligent."

"I doubt it," Makishima sneered.

"Quit joking," Mizuki snapped, glaring fiercely at Agito. After all, he was the reason Sho didn't know this. "Just tell him."

"It's not that difficult, Fukamachi," Aptom shrugged. "I just give these particular clones heightened senses, like all Zoanoids, except it's pushed to the extreme. These clones can hear your heart beat, assess your temperature, watch the flickering of eyes. They are just biological lie detectors."

"But very, very efficient," Tetsuro finished. "And that is why we will fare better than the Advents. I'm sure they could create such beings but they don't know what to watch for when a human lies to them, we do."

Alkard still didn't look convinced and from Sho's pensive look he shared the aliens disquiet with the current situation. "Well," he said tiredly after a few moments of quiet, "It's not really like we have any other way of trying this."

"Hmm?" Alkard questioned. "You are human, why couldn't you fit in with the general population and seek information that way?"

"You mean use the underground information nets?" Shizu said.

The Wesodin nodded. "It would be the best way if this was either Yarrunga or Corang."

Agito was about to snap at the alien for his complete ignorance of human society before his Unit whispered to him. :Wesodin Corang have telepathic links not just between their species but between individuals. They do not fear betrayal because they know where everyone stands.:

It appeared the information had been given to the others as well because it was Sho who nodded to himself before turning to look at Alkard. The alien still had an air of confusion around him, his Unit had not informed him about human capabilities. "It would take us weeks, if not months to gain the trust of the underground," Sho said softly. "We don't have the neural connections that a Wesodin or Corang has. The only real way to gain trust quickly would be to perform some rather spectacular service and even then it could be considered a trap."

Alkard frowned. "Do you mean you have to take an individual's _word_ that they are telling you the truth?" He seemed incredulous at the notion.

Sho smiled tolerantly, giving his affirmation.

"There is only one word for betrayal in my language and even then it implies more accidental misunderstanding than betrayal," the Wesodin said in an almost inaudible whisper, "and no Corang or Wesodin has betrayed another for over a thousand years. How many words do you have?"

"There are a few," Tetsuro said seriously, "which is why we are so careful."

The Wesodin looked around the small group, his eyes troubled as several internal conflicts suddenly became far more than personality clashes. He shivered slightly, flicking his eyes between his chosen mistress, Fukamachi and Makishima as he wondered exactly what betrayal had caused their rift.

"There's still a problem though," Agito said, brushing over the aliens concern. "Tetsuro, how are you going to convince a Zoanoid you're a Zoalord?"

"Same way you do."

"What?"

"Do you really think the Rebellion was unaware of your abilities? In the event that you captured any leader and couldn't make them talk, there was nothing stopping you processing them into a Zoanoid and forcing them to talk but if they've already been processed with the select abilities of a Zoalord, not even you could force them. Most of us were pre-processed that way."

"Samuel didn't tell me this."

"I know. It was his test to check that he was loyal. You chose well, Agito, he was smart enough to see it, and not report back the trap to you."

"But not all of you were processed."

"Mizuki wasn't but that's about it. Everyone else was processed to possess a Zoalord's immunity to enforced mental coercion and nothing else. I've been processed to have a little more, no physical ability, but if I will it, my mental presence is the same as a Zoalords... Well, to a Zoanoid it is. That's about the limit of processing you can do without a Zoalord crystal. As well you know."

Sho looked between Tetsuro and Agito before he sighed softly. "All right, all right," he said placatingly, "we'll do it this way." He cocked his head at Makishima, "Shall we go?" He invited the former Emperor.

"Go where?" Agito raised one eye brow.

"To get Aptom's Zoanoids."

Makishima looked both amused and startled for an instant before he smirked "All right," he said easily, getting up and heading towards what passed for the door. "Let's go." He ignored the looks directed at him by the others as Sho followed him quietly, giving them a reassuring wave.

* * *

"All right Fukamachi, what do you want?" Makishima asked as he and Guyver I skimmed over the still rich forest.

Sho didn't waste time. He could sense Agito's agitation but also his slight willingness to discuss things at this current juncture and he wasn't about to waste this opportunity. They were on their way to a known Advent spot, far from where _Mirai_ and _Eternity_ were grounded so that even if the loss of two Zoanoids was noted, it would be unlikely that the search for the culprits responsible would extend that far. They could have teleported but they had time on their side and the distance wasn't great, to a Guyver. "How do you control it?" He asked.

"Control what?"

"A Zoalord's strength."

"Why does it matter how I control it?" Agito countered. "It's not like you possess similar abilities. You weren't part of the Rebellion, you don't have a Zoalord's ability."

"No, not a Zoanoid's ability but a Guyver Unit can tweak your body to give a similar result."

:Can you?: Agito demanded silently.

:I cannot give you any more strength than what you already possess, Master, otherwise I would have,: his Unit countered.

"Ah, I see," he returned the answer to Fukamachi, understanding now why the boy wanted to talk with him. "How well do you control your thoughts?" He asked.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because how well you control your thoughts will indicate how well you control it. There is no 'how to' beyond practice."

Sho nodded. He'd suspected as much and wasn't particularly looking forward to thinking about his every movement so as not to destroy something by accident but he had been hoping there was something to make it easier. "How did you start then? I mean, no matter how practiced, right at first you can't think about something like that all the time, especially with a lifetime of normalcy behind you."

Agito was tempted to say that such precise control of thought came naturally to the strong and let the boy draw his own conclusions but for the vague sense of warning that flittered through his mind from his Unit. Even without that though, there were still too many ways for Fukamachi to find out about his first blunders.

"There are some mental exercises you can drill yourself in and I'd suggest for the moment, you take particular care around people. Overkill in combat's not going to matter, we _are_ overkill in our very existence but when you are around Mizuki and Tetsuro you'd best be conscious of your actions, especially when you are intimate." Agito didn't turn to look but he was almost completely focused on Fukamachi through his Unit's sensors as he delivered the line. He was disappointed at the lack of reaction but his disappointment gave him hope. While he never expected to have a full blown conversation about the subtleties of sex with the younger man, the lack of reaction at implied intimacy suggested there was either absolutely nothing happening between him and Mizuki and given the way the two mooned over each other, that wasn't likely, or Fukamachi was mature enough not to be embarrassed about his private life and was composed enough to pursue an adult relationship in an adult world. And if he'd grown that much perhaps his Unit would be able to swing his combat perceptions into the realm of reality faster.

For his part Sho blushed furiously but was exceedingly careful to keep that his only reaction. It wasn't that he didn't want intimacy with Mizuki, the two of them had sought it, it was just with everything that had happened, they hadn't had a lot of time and with this... he had been avoiding her somewhat although he suspected she knew why. She was _far_ too wise sometimes and still _far_ too willing to sacrifice her own desires. _I'll make it up to her,_ he thought as Makishima continued.

"Mostly though, it's going to come down to practice. And a lot of it."

Sho nodded.

"Practice with some delicate items that won't matter if you break them. Try ceramic at first, then move on to other things like eggs."

"Okay," Sho affirmed that he had heard.

They flew on for a few moments in silence. "Is there..." Sho ventured quietly. "Is there anything you wanted to ask?"

Agito was quiet for a very long time but Fukamachi could sense that there was something he did wish to ask. He had been sensing it for some time and that was why he had asked Makishima to accompany him.

"What did the Tekki say?"

"What do you mean?"

"What did the Tekki say to you that he did not say to us?"

Sho frowned. He'd already told them everything. "Nothing, Agito. The only thing he told me was about Ishiikawa. He didn't say anything else," Sho gave the short explanation again, knowing the man needed to hear it again but if Makishima was asking about the Tekki, then it was fair to ask the same question back. "What did he say to you? While you were fighting, I know the two of you spoke but you didn't broadcast. What did he say?"

Fukamachi sensed the Emperor's narrowed eyes, there was no way he could see them under the Guyver Armour but there was from him a definite feeling of irritation. "All right, it's just it must have been important and I was curious. The Tekki, even in the few things to me was ambiguous and I don't know whether we should consider him a friend or enemy. He is very powerful but almost playful."

Agito remained silent as he considered. He should have known the others would have worked out the fact that they had spoken; he just thought that it would be Aptom who challenged him on it first.

"He spoke," Agito paused and took a deep breath. "He spoke of the future, what is to come, or what he believes is to come."

"He wanted you to join him?"

Makishima was surprised at the question for an instant, wondering how Fukamachi came to the conclusion so quickly before he realized it was about the only possible conclusion that could be inferred from a private conversation. "No. He asked but it was only in jest and as soon as he asked, he listed the reasons I would not. You are right about him being neither friend nor enemy."

"So why did he want to kill you? The attack Shizu stopped, _that_ wasn't in jest."

"I know and I also know that he wouldn't have objected if it had of worked. He knew I wasn't going to take his side, at least not without proof and while it obvious he is far stronger than any of us, he is still searching for something. Like us, he is gathering allies because he says he needs them to destroy the One."

"The One scares him, doesn't it?"

"Yes." Agito nodded. The observation was particularly astute for Fukamachi.

"Why? What can be so bad about one person?"

"Do you want a list?"

"Huh?"

"Believe me, Fukamachi, it is possible for one being to, not necessarily scare but to _so_ annoy another that all reason is lost."

"I don't understand."

"As I said, do you want a list?" Agito snarled.

Sho remained silent as Agito continued.

"The only reason I haven't killed you is that I need you. I _know_ I cannot defeat the Advents alone and you have no idea how galling that is, having to put up with you and your desires for peace! Why can't you see reality boy?"

"What do you mean?" Sho asked.

"Argh!" Agito was swinging before he thought. Fukamachi was the _only_ one who could do this to him! And that alone was frustrating but right now he wasn't thinking.

He caught the blue Guyver completely defenceless and Sho tumbled in the air, the pain of the blow combining with his confusion. He tried to steady himself but a second blow landed in the small of his back, driving him into the trees below them. Fukamachi felt his Unit guide his movements briefly, twisting around tree limbs to land lightly on a large branch before it moved to heal the bruises, soothing the stinging pain away.

:Makishima?: He cast the thought out through the Guyver link but was met with silence.

The warning flashed across his senses and Sho jumped avoiding another blow from behind. He got a glimpse of the lightning fast black Guyver and his eyes widened slightly as he realised Agito had called his full armour.

:Makishima!: Sho cried desperately as he called a Gigantic unit. :What do you mean? I have not opposed you.:

The next blow was blocked by the summons of the Gigantic Unit but the one after caught him across the chest. Sho crossed his arms, pulling back as Makishima continued to pummel him. Thankfully though, the Guyver Lord was not using his full potential.

:You have always opposed me!: The answer finally came.

:When?: Sho asked, desperate to keep Agito talking. The difference in potential was almost too much.

:Always.:

:Makishima,: Sho said, quietly serious, letting his Unit guide him movements in parrying the enraged Guyver Lord. It drew forth his true strength but it was still not enough to completely counter Guyver III, he could feel that in the small cuts forming on his arms. :I said I would help you but I never said I would compromise my ideals. There are things that cannot be achieved through strength alone. You know that.:

:What I know is that at every opportunity you have tried to thwart me.:

:Not consciously!: Sho shouted mentally, sensing that nothing he said would calm the Guyver Lord but his blood. _No! I won't!_ He thought fiercely and felt his Unit respond.

If he'd of had the energy he would have shuddered but as it was, every last erg of energy was being syphoned by his Unit and pumped through the Gigantic Unit in an effort to block the overwhelming attacks of Makishima's Lord Unit. He would have gasped, but his Unit was controlling his breathing. He traded blows with Makishima, feeling his Unit heal his wounds as it moved.

As they continued to move Sho could feel Agito's rising frustration both at the fact he hadn't backed down and accepted the Emperor's words lightly and with the fact that he was now holding his own against him. _Well, sorta..._ Sho thought as a punch slipped through his defences, driving into his stomach painfully.

Pain that was ignored as his Unit took advantage of the ricochet to retreat into a cloudbank. They had travelled far while battling and had long ago left the forested lowlands, moving now into deep mountains and valleys. It would have been beautiful at any other time. White clouds filled the valleys and only the ridges rose from it, with taller mountains in the distance looming darkly. It was ethereally beautiful.

Cloud meant nothing to their Unit's though, their sensors were only mildly impaired but that was what Sho was counting on. Even a slight pause in Agito's reaction time would help to bring them to a more equal level and he needed all the help he could get on this. Although he sincerely hoped Agito was angry enough not to use his Unit's sensors.

:What are you doing, Fukamachi?:

:Trying to get you to calm down.: He responded easily to Agito's question.

He was met with silence but continued to move. A bolt of energy passed through the air he had been in and Sho couldn't suppress the shiver.

:Agito, stop!: He said seriously in as forceful voice as he could manage. They couldn't continue like this, not if the Guyver Lord was going to use energy like that. To back his words, he dropped down, out of the cloud to land in the deep forest of the valley.

"The Advent's will notice if we continue like this," Fukamachi said as Makishima appeared in front of him. He dismissed his armour. It was risk, he could still feel the anger from the Emperor but it was the only choice to get his point across.

Reluctantly Agito nodded, the anger not fading as he dismissed his own armour, but he wasn't so angry that he couldn't see reality. "Fine, we'll fight it out the old fashioned way."

"Why are we fighting?"

"Because you must accept reality."

"I do accept reality, Makishima, just not the reality you think I should accept."

"And that is the point. You do not accept reality, you only accept your fiction."

"Not fiction Agito, just a more optimistic view. I will _not_ bow to you, Makishima, no matter what happens but I did say I would help."

Guyver III said nothing so Sho continued.

"If you do not wish or need my help any further, Agito, tell me and I will leave and I will fight in my own way because there are some things, upon which, I _will not_ compromise, even if a Guyver Lord is asking, even if the One was asking, I will not compromise." He spoke softly but with passion. Some things should be held sacred and he already knew he would die for them.

:I will not let you.: The assurance came from his Unit.

Agito and Sho stared at each other for long moments before Guyver III trembled, shaking his head. This was as serious as he had ever seen Guyver I and while the view was frustratingly naive, he knew the boy meant every word and was backed by his Unit to a point that surprised his own. :You cannot fight him, not yet,: came the quiet warning and the frustrating reminder that he still needed Fukamachi. :There is...: It fell silent and Agito felt his sensors refocus themselves. :There is something not right here.:

"When the time comes to retake this planet, do not stand in my way," Makishima finally snarled the warning before jumping, resummoning his armour and speeding away.

Sho blinked, wondering what had changed Agito's mind. He could still sense that the Emperor was angry but right at the instant he had been expecting the attack something had warned Makishima away and he didn't think anything really held that much sway over Agito. Once his mind was made up, he did what he thought was best and damn all others.

:Master,: Sho's Unit whispered quietly.

:Did you?: He asked.

:I cannot change his mind, Master, but I can show him the consequences. He needs you Master, and he knows that but he also knows that he needs your mercy or all will be lost and that he does not wish to admit.:

:Mercy?:

:Optimism. Openness. You can do things Master that he cannot and no matter what he believes, mercy is required in a warrior but equally Master, so is strength.:

Sho nodded, resummoning his own armour before following Makishima. He considered his Unit's advice. :I will not be mindless, when one can gain through negotiation one should not fight.:

:But when you should fight..?:

Fukamachi nodded. :I will fight,: he confirmed, rising through the mist like clouds into the bright sunshine. :I will _fight_.:

* * *

Aptom hovered, his wings moving in long lazy strokes as he watched two of his clones. Around him the air shimmered slightly but it was nothing that could be detected by human eyes and using the stealth abilities of a Gastal the slight shimmer was the best he could manage while flying. On the ground, he could properly bend the light.

The two clones were sleepers. They didn't look like him and if anyone captured them, his cells would lie dormant until the most opportune moment.

Before he'd left _Mirai_ and _Eternity_, he'd extended his senses, seeking answers from any of his subordinates but none had replied. He'd felt the echo from all but a few of them and assumed the one's he didn't feel had been destroyed but the rest all should have answered him. He'd chosen these two because they were meant to be on opposite sides of the world, but they were together and even if one had been moved by uncontrollable circumstances they should have unconsciously sought to be as far away from each other as possible. They most definitely should not be meeting with each other!

The two of them were talking quietly, so softly that he couldn't hear them, even with his advanced hearing and after a few moments they nodded to each other before continuing down the road. Together.

Aptom growled softly as he landed, transforming himself back into a human form as he let his camouflage fall after he'd checked that nothing was watching. With an arrogant, 'don't mess with me' attitude he walked out, following his two clones. They continued to speak quietly and Aptom lengthened his stride drawing closer to them. Since he didn't look like his usual form, even if they saw him they would have no reason to think he was anything but another refugee of the situation.

"...happening..."

Not close enough.

"...don't know..."

The Zoanoid moved closer still.

"They're in the seventh segment now."

"Can we hold it?"

"You're in charge of the warrior section, can we hold them?"

_Hold what?_ Aptom frowned. Why where they talking about combat? None of his clones consciously knew about their combat potential. His cells lay dormant unless they were needed but even if they went into combat, his consciousness retreated afterwards, leaving the host confused.

"We'll have to go underground, but we will hold them. We're getting close now and we must find the solution."

"I'll tell the others. You'll get your results transmitted soon."

"With everything else that's happening, if I _ever_ find the one responsible for this..."

"I know your feeling. I'm not a warrior but I will become one. I don't need my DNA contaminated, not with the Advents trying to kill the lot of us."

Aptom froze, understanding what they were talking about. The host knew about him. That wasn't meant to happen. It wasn't possible. And from the sounds of things, they were trying to be rid of him. _It's not that easy,_ he snarled in his mind, extending his senses.

While it was true he was mentally blocked from Zoalords, that didn't mean he had no telepathic abilities. On the contrary, he had many abilities but only between himself. Without pausing to think, he sent a direct inquiry to his cells in the two men, watching in satisfaction as both of them froze, glancing around in panic as they felt the intrusion.

:Why aren't you answering me?: The question carried its own force, the demand that he must be answered.

"No!" One of the men shook his head savagely, "No! I won't answer," he said struggling. The other man fell to his knees under the mental assault, foam forming at his mouth.

:You _will_ answer,: Aptom sent telepathically, moving closer as if he was nothing more than a concerned bystander. :And you will tell me everything.:

Beneath his mental attack the weaker of the two had already fallen, and was now unconscious, their eyes glazed as they looked up, small white bubbles of foam popping softly as they twitched slightly. The Zoanoid exerted his influence, controlling his clone, making him stand up so as to avoid the wary questioning glances from other passers-by.

"No!" The other ground the word out, the one who said he would become a warrior, continued to struggle as Aptom moved still closer.

With a gentleness that belied his true meaning, Aptom reached out, touching skin to skin and as soon as he connected with the man he struck, forcing his cells into the pores, driving into the man's being as he pounded his mind into theirs, seeking his presence.

"...you..." the man gasped brokenly as he fell, instinctively recognising him but unable to fight against the reinforced Zoanoid presence. He knew. He knew that he was defeated and that before him was the one who had infected him originally and he knew he could not fight. All was lost now. But he was going to make sure he was remembered.

:Yes,: Aptom soothed him, blanketing the pain. :I am the one responsible.:

"...jere... jeremiah... kinsington... I am Jeremiah Kinsington," the man gasped.

"I will remember," Aptom promised.

The man was dying, like Elegan, Gastor and all before him, he was being assimilated into the whole, but unlike the others, Aptom felt a tiny node of respect. The others has all had better mental shields, were trained to avoid this, had expected to die in combat, this man had neither but had still fought better than them all combined, and dulling the pain of assimilation was the only mercy he could grant.

_Heh! Makishima would call me weak,_ Aptom thought.

_But Fukamachi would call it strength,_ another part of his mind reminded him.

Bemused he shook his head, before looking back to his two controlled clones. They still resembled the men they had been but mentally, they were him.

"What happened?" He asked, the question conveying a myriad of desires.

"With what?" A question was returned to him, with a sassy look.

Aptom raised one eyebrow at the implied challenge. "Why were your hosts aware of me?" He could have just assimilated one of the clones completely to find his answers but that would reduce his numbers on Earth. Only by one, but he didn't know when he might need the one.

"ID tagging," the other clone replied.

"Maxwell initiated ID tagging on every civilian and despite our unconscious efforts, we couldn't stop our hosts from participating, especially not when anyone who refused the tag was considered Advent, and that went directly against your orders, Master."

Aptom sighed heavily. Maxwell... They were designed to help him but the man never made things easy. "Okay, so why didn't you just take over?"

"Couldn't do that, too many of Maxwell's people around and even you know, Master, after two years, without reinforcement, we can't do a lot, especially when we've been lying dormant. No matter how much we want, we simply can't replicate your cells properly after that long, unless of course, we were in complete control the entire time."

"Two years?" Aptom questioned. "I've only been gone for a year and a half."

The two clones looked at each other. "Master, it's been two years."

"A year and a half," Aptom insisted.

His clones shared a look. "Is there a point to this, Master? It has been two years since you left. Two years, give or take a week or so," one of them stated firmly, clearly becoming annoyed with the original.

Aptom growled, reaching out to touch one of his clones. Once he felt them, he leeched further cells into the body, mingling with the cells that were already there. It hadn't been two years. He knew that, and his clones couldn't lie to him but he could not sense the jest. There was something very wrong here.

With a hiss, Aptom jerked back. The sense of time he got from the clone showed the full two years, just as they had stated. When compared to his own sense of time, there were discrepancies. He had lived for a year and a half, his clones had lived for two.

"What's going on here?" Aptom questioned, desperately wishing for things to once, just _once_ not be like one of Tetsuro's twisted stories, but knowing deep down, that the explanation for this, was probably beyond anything he even wanted to know.

He took a deep breath. "All right, two years," he acceded. "Let's go see the others," he ordered. "I still need the lot of you."

* * *

Tetsuro blinked, aware of even that movement as the sound from the slight movement of the guns trained on them seemed painfully loud. How they got into these situations he still did not know but with a wry smile he concluded it had to be something with Fukamachi. Nothing like this had ever happened through the Rebellion or Resistance, and he didn't think it would have been possible even throughout Chronos' reign. There was something about Sho that just attracted the impossible.

Not that he blamed his friend, but it did seem when Sho was present that things _never_ went according to plan.

In hindsight, he supposed he should have known better. He was acting like a Zoalord, chasing down the one man the Advents would love to kill, he should have treated such a promising lead with more suspicion. If it had of been this easy then Maxwell would have died a long time ago.

But that was the problem, the lead had been too good and while he had been slightly suspicious the Aptom Clones with him had told him that they could sense Sanchez close by and with that extra information he had thrown caution to the wind, eager to meet with his fellow freedom fighter once again to find out exactly what the man had been doing.

And then one thing had led to another and now he and everyone else were standing in a slight depression, blindingly strong spotlights illuminating them from every angle, guns tracking their every movement.

Now if he'd been truly a Zoalord he wouldn't have cared, hell, unless the guns were far more than they seemed, and they weren't - Tetsuro had seen, had even developed enough weapons to know when they could hurt advanced Zoaforms - they wouldn't even make a scratch on a Zoalord, but as it was, he did care; he didn't have the defences of the ultimate Zoaform and surrounded by the others, he couldn't call his Guyver Unit not without severely injuring everyone.

But he could bluff.

"I thought you humans had at least developed some weapons which would be effective," Tetsuro said with as much quiet scorn as he could muster.

As expected safety locks were thumbed off en mass.

"How bothersome... They are going to try to play."

"Quiet!" The order was harsh and in the glaring light Tetsuro couldn't tell who'd spoken. The Aptom clones could though and while their eyes were useless under such assaults, they turned instinctively towards the voice.

"Or what?" Tetsuro dared, following the 'line of sight' of the clones. "You'll shoot? Don't make me laugh."

"You're in human form, Zoalord. You're just as vulnerable as I am."

Tetsuro blinked, the explanation was close enough to the truth that if he'd truly been a newly processed Zoalord, he would probably have believed it but unfortunately for the man speaking, he knew better.

"You'd like to believe that wouldn't you?" Tetsuro questioned, his eyes hard and cold, as he submerged further into the persona of the being he was pretending to be. "It's a good lie, but it's not true. I am designed for combat, no matter which form I am using. Your weapons will not hurt me."

"They will hurt your escort."

"They are of no moment," Tetsuro said callously as he made a small gesture with his hands, a gesture that if Maxwell was watching, he would recognise as being one from the days of the Rebellion. Around him, Sho and the others shifted slightly but said nothing, perpetuating the belief that they were under his mental control.

:Are you sure this is wise?: Mizuki asked through the Guyver link.

:We don't have a lot of choice, Miz, although they are concerned. We are close to Maxwell, I can feel it,: he broad sent the reply, giving everyone who could hear a burst of reassurance, thankful that both Shizu and Agito had remained silent.

They were after all in no danger. Even if the guards did fire, it would no doubt hurt, but their Guyver Unit's would respond, and would heal them. It was not ideal but it was better than the certainty of death. Tetsuro wasn't a fool though, he didn't _want_ to get shot so he was sincerely hoping that Maxwell was watching and that the man would recognise the gesture. He was rather surprised that no one had recognised either Agito or Shizu yet.

The Emperor and his wife hadn't changed that much after all.

Maybe they had though. It didn't bother Tetsuro except for the fact that it was an anomaly and those guarding Maxwell should have been more aware of these things. They had to be, or else the Advents would have overwhelmed him long ago. Segawa suppressed a smile as he belated realised what was happening. Sanchez really had chosen well. He was testing them, just as they were testing him.

"If I asked you the names of the Advent Scout ships that went to Merrimu, what would you say?" Tetsuro questioned.

There was a stir as those surrounding them reacted to the reference. It was not something a Zoalord would know.

"And if I asked you the name of the twelfth Ark, what would you answer?" The question was returned.

"_Elizabeth Rose._" Tetsuro replied.

"Very good," a new voice responded as several lights were extinguished.

Tetsuro wasn't the only one to blink rapidly with the sudden return to normal light.

"Just what I'd expect from you Segawa," Maxwell continued as he came into view, an Aptom walking behind him. "Why the pose though?"

Tetsuro shrugged. "How else were we meant to find you? We aren't meant to be here after all."

"My men could have shot you!"

"We weren't in any danger," Agito said languidly, insultingly.

Before anyone could move, Maxwell had grabbed a pistol and fired towards the man. The shot was wide, it would have embedded itself into the floor, but instead it pinged off a shield.

"See?" Makishima sneered his eyes flickering to Fukamachi's hands and the small energy globe contained within them.

The young man shrugged, smiling up at Maxwell, as he let the energy fade. "I don't like getting shot," Sho said quietly to the man he barely knew.

"I don't like having to shoot," Sanchez responded as he nodded internally. He could see why the Rebellion had pinned their hopes on this boy to defeat Makishima. He was more capable than he knew. "Let's go," Maxwell said as he turned away. "I'm sure you've got questions but this isn't the place for them."

* * *

"_What was I meant to do?_" Maxwell shouted at Makishima. The others just sat quietly, backing the man. "I had more refugees that I could poke a stick at, and believe me I tried, and they just weren't going away. I had to do something. The numbers we could rescue was pathetic anyway. Building more Arks gave them something productive to do and gave more hope, and in case you didn't notice, that was in _really_ short supply."

"So why not just continue building them?" There was a note in Agito's voice that the others recognised and were surprised over. It was not often that you heard the Emperor admit defeat.

"The Advents would have been on to that in a second. And I lost a lot of people while building. Besides which, isn't it better to take their own ships and to know that they are working for you. How'd you find out about that anyway?"

"We ran into one," Sho said quietly. "They'd been ambushed."

"Ambushed?"

"By Tekki."

Maxwell frowned. He did not understand. "Who are the Tekki?"

"The better question would be _what_," Makishima said softly, slightly comforted by this small victory. "They are the Advent's enemy."

"How many..." Tetsuro frowned, searching for a word, "spiked," he decided was as good as any, "Advent ships did you send out?"

Maxwell shrugged. "Ten. I'd of sent more but I think that's too fast for Merrimu to handle. After all, I can't put supplies on these ships."

Makishima felt a new wave of anger hit him. Was Maxwell trying to get Merrimu discovered?

"Don't you dare!" Sanchez snapped, seeing the anger in the Emperor's eyes. "Don't you dare say that was too many. You haven't been in my position, haven't had to choose who will live or die, haven't had to turn people away, knowing that you are sending them straight to the Advents, so don't you dare to condemn me. The Advents have been shipping at least one hundred ships a day. One ship every couple of weeks hardly makes a difference to them."

"It will eventually," Sho said softly, with a note of understanding in his voice. "It's okay," he added, before he continued. "I don't know how many have made it to Merrimu. I hope nine of them did, but you are probably going to have to stop."

"Why?" Maxwell was still glaring at the Emperor.

"Because the ships aren't just ships, Maxwell, they are Advents, and eventually they will notice."

"The ships are Advents?"

"Uhuh," Tetsuro nodded. "I know, it came as a shock to us too."

The Leader of the Earth Resistance Forces sighed as he assimilated the information, now understanding why, eventually the Advents would notice his efforts in spiking their 'ships'. "All right," he said after a few moments, swallowing hard. "I can still do it," he added, "I just can't send them to Merrimu. Is there anywhere else that will accept refugees?"

He looked around, not liking the expressions he could see.

"There are plenty of places that would accept them," Shizu said, with a lilt in her voice that suggested laughter, "but I don't think we'd accept them. The universe knows that humans are Zoanoids, if we were to send refugees to any inhabited planet, then they'd be used to try to fight the Advents, and that would just lead to greater turmoil and everything would be lost, because eventually someone would find Earth, and then either the Advents would destroy them or they would destroy Earth."

Maxwell nodded slowly. "Okay. You can still help me though. The Advents have taken the Zoalords from Earth but there is one that keeps coming back. He's doing damage, more damage that I thought possible."

"If he's a Zoalord, I would have thought you would know when he's going to strike. It's not like they can really hide their presence."

"I know, I know. It's not that we can't sense him, it's just that as soon as we sense him, he seems to disappear and then things are just damaged. I _think_ I know how he's doing it, at least, my researchers think they do, but it's just too incredible. It's almost as if he appears once the damage is done. Once or twice I could accept it. Hey, everybody misses things sometimes, and our sentries are over worked but not _all_ the time and never once have we managed to catch him before the damage is done."

Tetsuro's eyes narrowed, his face a study in curiosity. "So what do they think it is?" He asked.

"Time."

"_You're not serious!_" Tetsuro was flabbergasted.

"Unfortunately, Segawa, I am. It is the only thing that even begins to make sense."

"But that's... that's..."

"I know," Sanchez said quietly. "Believe me, I know."

"What is his name?"

"I don't... We've never gotten close enough to exchange names, but he has crystals embedded in his chest. Six crystals surrounding another, almost like a flower and a whole lot of spines on his back. At least he does in battle form."

"His name is Ishiikawa Toki," Sho said. "We've already run into him. If he's got power over time, then I guess that explains what his very 'particular' power is."

"So what drove him off?" Maxwell asked, curious to know what the best fighters from Earth had done against him.

"The Tekki Leader."

"Oh."

"But now that we know, we can try a few things," Sho had no idea what they could try but he could sense the man needed to hear some reassurance. "And we can see if we can't find somewhere else that might accept humans simply as humans. Since everyone knows, it's not like we can't barter."

Sanchez nodded. "That would help."

"Sanchez! We've got a problem!" An aide shouted as they skidded to a halt in front of the man.

"What is it?"

"It's _him_," the aide said softly. "Quadrant four one."

"We'll go," Makishima said, standing. "I'd like to meet this Ishiikawa personally," he added ominously.

Maxwell nodded briefly. "If you catch him, don't let him get away," he said seriously. "I don't care if that means you don't check in again, if you have to chase him half the length of the Universe, _don't_ let him get away. He's done too much damage. Pass messages to me as you can, and try to get me somewhere else to ship people. I _need_ that just as much as I need Ishiikawa gone."

Sho nodded seriously. "We'll find somewhere," he said by way of leave taking, following Makishima into the open, summoning his Gigantic Armour and teleporting to where he could feel the Zoalord and Guyver Lord.

Tetsuro looked at Maxwell. "It will be okay."

"I hope so."

Mizuki smiled slightly. "It _will_ be okay," she backed her brother.

"We'd better go. Agito will expect us to be ready."

The other Guyvers nodded, taking their leave from Maxwell, leaving the man standing, looking at the place where they had been. An Aptom came up behind him. "My original was here as well. Our plan is... err... aborted. I'll tell you everything they didn't get time to say."

Maxwell nodded, wondering when control left him.

* * *

No matter what was said, Maxwell was doing his absolute best in a bad situation. He kept the humans together, kept their moral high and gave them hope that there was a way around the Advents. Around, between, through, it did not matter. Sanchez would say or do whatever he had too to ensure that another could survive and that was why he was so effective against the Advents. He remained on Earth all through it all, although to avoid any more surprises we did keep more or less constant contact between Earth, Merrimu and our mission to find allies against the Advents.

In the end we did actually make arrangements to get another safe refuge. It was one of those times when things just seem to go your way. Coincidences of almost cosmic proportions, all working for us. Not that at the time we were complaining since we needed all the help we could get against the Advents. Developments Merrimu had taken to avoid the possibility of losing it all were of especially helped here once a second refuge was found.

We found Ishiikawa Toki easily enough. A Zoalord doesn't exactly blend with the general populace of Earth, especially not with a populace that was under attack from the Advents. It wasn't hard, despite his Zoanoid shield, faced with an angry Makishima and a strangely energise Aptom and Sho, he retreated. One Guyver Lord and two GiganticGuyvers are enough to handle any Zoalord.

As Maxwell had indicated that we should, we chased. Tetsuro, Shizu and myself returned to _Mirai_ and _Eternity_, launched easily, following the trail they had left. Despite being a new Zoalord Toki was experienced and with Imakarum's help managed to elude us.

Alkanphel's hand assured us that he had not betrayed us to the Advents, and given the lack of ambush we were inclined to believe him. When asked why he let Ishiikawa get away, he simply responded that it wasn't time. Murakami always did have a way with words. We did though, rather quickly catch up with the Time Zoalord and with help from a rather unexpected source we contained him but not before we learnt that no matter how settled the universe appeared to be, it could always surprise you.

Things were about to go our way, of course we didn't know that then but equally a lot of things were about to go against us. The Advents, no matter their desires had not destroyed all the ancient races, like the Artarmon or Mithrel. There were others who weren't in conflict with the Advents but who instead lived quietly. That is until we disturbed them.

* * *

Review please?


	22. Chapter XVII The Other Powers

The Conquered  
By Jade Tatsu  
Chapter XVII – The Other Powers

* * *

It was obvious from the strain Maxwell was showing that Zoalord Ishiikawa Toki was more of a threat to him than he had admitted. I am forced to wonder at times, what is it about the human psyche that refuses to admit that aide is required..? Or is that just the male psyche? However, since he had requested our aide, we did what we could.

Sho, Agito and Aptom teleported to Ishiikawa's position in perhaps a rash move, given that we now knew this Zoalord's power was time, but cowering was not going to drive him away. It was a risk, a bigger one than we knew, but one we had no choice to accept.

Tetsuro, Shizu and myself returned to _Eternity_ and _Mirai_. I think we surprised Alkard with how quickly we needed to leave. The chase was on and we had no... Heh... No time for subtly. I'm sure the Advents knew we were there. With two GiganticGuyvers and one Guyver Lord following one of their Zoalords, and two rouge Advents in hot pursuit, how could they not know that we were there?

We moved with such speed though that they could not react. Individuality means that actions can be taken swiftly, since an individual will not always wait for permission but the Advents have a group mind. They have to debate before they can make decisions and this was one case when that worked in our favour.

Agito, Sho and Aptom surprised Ishiikawa, and they then engaged in a running battle with him. While he had the ability to alter time, when pushed in combat, he could only alter brief periods. It did mean that he could attack with what seemed devastating speed, but thanks to the abilities of a Guyver Unit, he couldn't land a definitive blow. You can't die while your time is stopped, since you are frozen in whatever state you were in - injured or not - and when Ishiikawa allowed time to move again, the Guyver Unit's healed the damage he had inflicted. This also applies for when Toki transported himself back in time for small periods. Apparently in battle, because of the amount of concentration required and the calculations that need to be made, he couldn't transport himself for long periods of time, which is why he had been used for planned tactical strikes. No warnings meant no interruptions from Maxwell's forces, so Ishiikawa could concentrate as needed.

We were passing through the outer ord cloud when Imakarum appeared. I can still remember the gut-wrenching shiver as we looked upon him. Alkanphel's Hand in battle mode is sleek, well muscled and radiates power and for a moment we weren't sure which side he was on. He had left us, without goodbyes for his mission but that did not mean his mission still coincided with ours.

* * *

Aptom watched carefully as Fukamachi closed with the time Zoalord. They'd been taking turns attacking, driving Ishiikawa away from Earth. He could dimly feel _Mirai_ and _Eternity_ following them and beside him Makishima coasted, panting slightly. Sho had taken over the attack from him.

The boy was... Black eyes squinted slightly. The boy was unskilled. There was no other way to say it. He had never been trained as a fighter and it showed. He was powerful, ridiculously so, but all Guyvers were powerful but he lacked finesse, skill and the ability to plan a battle. He made up for it though. Power was one way, agility was another and sheer belief was the other. Sho fought openly, his belief in what he was doing allowed him to take wounds that would kill a lesser fighter. It was not enthusiasm for battle that drove him, but his close style and relentless pace also drove others back. It was working on Toki anyway. The Zoalord needed to focus to use his ability but Fukamachi was not giving him a moment's peace.

Still...

_I will have to train him,_ the thought was quiet as Ishiikawa landed a heavy blow on the boy, sending him reeling.

Raw power would get you so far.

Sheer belief would get your further.

But skill would give you victory.

If Fukamachi had fought Makishima on Earth, he would have lost because the Emperor had the skills he lacked. Skill could be learnt though.

The Hyper-Zoanoid nodded, his decision made as he jumped forward to intercept Ishiikawa. If they were to fight the universe, fight the Advents, then they had to be two things: overwhelmingly powerful and ridiculously skilful. Fukamachi had the first, but he lacked the second.

It wasn't his fault but they would _all_ be at fault if they allowed the situation to continue.

Aptom rolled with the blow to his face, using momentum to swing a roundhouse kick into Ishiikawa's side. The Hyper-Zoanoid was careful though, the Advents had chosen well, Toki could hold his own. Like all Zoalords he was powerful and he could fight. He had long claws and spines on his back. The last time Aptom had seen those spines they had been arrayed in an almost ritual display but they weren't some flimsy decoration or something he used only when manipulating time. They were whipping around the Zoalord in a tangled mess that formed an effective barrier, a barrier that attacked if you got too close.

The crystals on Toki's chest glowed briefly - time jump - and Aptom tensed, waiting for the blow he could not stop.

There was a flash of light and the Hyper-Zoanoid looked back to the place the Zoalord had been and noted that Ishiikawa has used the opportunity to pull back from him. But there was no pain coming from his body as his Unit healed the damage, instead the Zoalord looked... angry.

To his left Aptom caught a flicker of movement before his Unit began feeding him information. A new Zoalord had appeared, one he recognised, Imakarum Mirabilis. There was an odd flickering of energy through his fingers which he dispersed easily, eyes glowing as he looked upon his fellow Zoalord.

Ishiikawa was silent and Aptom could feel Fukamachi and Makishima moving to flank him as they assessed the uncertain situation.

Long tense moments passed before Imakarum finally spoke, an oddly condescending note in his voice. "My Master instructed me to pass a message to his friend but it appears I would be best served by relaying it to his former Masters as well."

Glowing green eyes clouded briefly and a flicker of a smile ghosted over Mirabilis' face. "Walk away," he whispered the words.

Despite the quietness of the whispered words in space, Ishiikawa still heard. They all heard.

"What?"

"Walk away," Imakarum repeated, his voice more confident this time. "Do not seek a battle you cannot win," he added the clarification.

"There is nothing we cannot win," Ishiikawa growled, his voice over laid by his Masters.

"Against the Tekki, you can win," Mirabilis agreed, "but there are opponents who cannot be defeated. Do not fight to lose."

"Terrans?"

"No."

Ishiikawa made a curious gesture towards Mirabilis and the white Zoalord seemed to laugh. "You cannot control me," he said mildly.

"Then do not presume to warn us," the voice was arrogant.

"I presume nothing Advent. I will not care if you are destroyed but my warning costs nothing."

"That's not everything," Makishima broke in.

"No, Emperor, that is not everything but my warning was not for them and I feel no obligation to relay anything further than what I have."

The presence of the Advents faded and Toki blinked once or twice, clearing his head. He was their loyal servant but it was disconcerting when they took over. "There is nothing we cannot win against," he hissed. "There is nothing _I_ cannot win against!"

Ishiikawa didn't back down. The Advents appeared adamant on this battle despite the fact that their Lord was outnumbered. Mirabilis fell into his battle stance, shrugging slightly. He had done more than his duty to Lord Alkanphel's creators, far more than Alkanphel would have expected of him. The white Zoalord turned towards the gathered Guyvers, "I will help you against this one."

"Because it fits your goal?" Makishima scoffed.

Imakarum shook his head. "Because there is more happening than you understand Emperor, and more pressures on me than those you see."

Before Agito could snap again, Sho darted forward, brushing lightly against the agitated Guyver Lord Warrior in an effort to calm him. "We appreciate your aide, Murakami and thank you," he said easily before continuing to move forward to take position in a line against the time Zoalord.

Aptom moved with him, and finally Makishima fell into his battle stance, his armour giving off tangible waves of power.

"Formidable," Toki murmured, his time crystals glowing. "But this is not where I would fight you," he added, vanishing.

Aptom swore and also vanished, teleporting after the Advent Zoalord. Agito's irritation was quieter but was present and Sho suppressed a shiver, uncertain that he wanted to prevent the black Guyver Lord from anything he wanted to do with his prey, no matter how inhumane that might be. Agito quickly followed the Zoanoid Guyver, leaving Fukamachi with Imakarum.

The white Zoalord appeared amused. "I would have thought it would have been one of the others who stayed to check on me."

Sho shrugged, "I'm not checking on you, Murakami. You can't teleport though, can you?"

Mirabilis blinked. That wasn't the answer he was expecting. It was true. The Advents seemed to have given their Zoalord's the ability to teleport but Lord Alkanphel had not. For his plan to succeed the ability to teleport was a hindrance. Only Alkanphel could teleport. They all had the potential, Alkanphel had looked forward, passed the Advents but the potential was not activated. He had been waiting for this confrontation, which was why he had appeared so quickly.

"No, I can't," he admitted quietly, although without the challenging edge he would have had with the others.

Sho nodded and moved closer. "I can take you but..."

Imakarum remained silent, knowing the boy would ask in time. Besides Aptom and Makishima would be okay against Ishiikawa for a while.

"Why?" Sho eventually asked, rubbing one armoured hand over his abdomen, the feedback sensations from his Unit allowing him to feel the scars.

"Why?" He echoed, smiling slightly. It was such a simple question, at least to him. "I am not Masaki Murakami, I am Imakarum Mirabilis, and thus I have never been your friend. At the time you were Makishima's enemy, so you were my enemy. It was politics and you were politically expendable."

"So what about now?"

"For now, I have already stated I will help you against Ishiikawa but Lord Alkanphel left me his final orders and I will pursue them."

"Will you fight us?"

"I cannot answer that."

Sho looked concerned, worried about the possibility of having to truly fight a friend.

"Fukamachi, while my path is different from yours, I will most likely never have to fight you personally, however I cannot say the same of those I associate with."

Sho nodded, sighing softly. _I guess I can't expect anything else,_ he thought, before he looked back up, holding out his armoured hand. "If we are going to fight Ishiikawa today, we'd better go."

The white Zoalord took his hand, and with a brief flash they vanished, Sho homing in on the distinctive presences of Aptom and Agito, to navigate his way to Ishiikawa.

They flickered back into existence to see both Guyvers in full battle against Toki. The Time Zoalord was holding his own, even against the overwhelming power of a Guyver Lord Warrior and they could almost feel the waves of frustration rolling off Agito.

There was a planet in the distance, a gas giant, covered with multicoloured swirls, massive storms raging over the entire surface. The red sun was a distant spark. Zoanoids had appeared to support Ishiikawa but Aptom and Agito were dispatching them easily enough. Surrounding them all though, black leaf like shadows hovered, occasionally flickering through the melee to take out a Zoanoid, or to take a swipe at Toki. Fukamachi watched for a moment, a sinking feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. The Tekki forces weren't helping as much as it initially appeared they were. They were also hindering the two dark Guyvers. Sho growled, his eyes narrowing ominously as his vibroblades lengthened. The Tekki was playful, true, but he had indicated neutrality but this, while his forces were hindering both sides, was dangerous. Fukamachi didn't spare a glance for Mirabilis as he darted forward, intent on clearing the bulk of the Tekki forces before they focused on eliminating the Time Zoalord.

He slammed into the first group easily, his blades glittering around him, ribbon like as they cut through the shadows, his shoulder orbs generating spot shields when some ventured too close.

Between the three Guyvers, and one Zoalord, space became filled with the decomposing corpses of shadows and Zoanoids. Ishiikawa closed with them occasionally but the Zoalord mostly kept his distance as he tried to coordinate his forces' efforts. The presence of the Advent's mind over laid everything.

:More Tekki!: Aptom snapped the warning as he continued to slice and blast his way through both Tekki and Zoanoids. Between the two opposing forces their enemies seemed endless.

:Three waves,: Sho added the clarification as his Unit relayed the information to him. He clenched his fists, dancing backwards slowly as he lined up long-range targets for his weaponry. He'd never really used multiple attacks at once, but if they were going to clear out the enemy forces quickly, they had to do something drastic and while a blast from the MegaSmasher would clear everything, it was a little too indiscriminate. His Unit helped him, picking out optimal targets. :Now!: Sho shouted, bracing himself for the energy drain as he attacked.

Energy exploded outwards. Gravity globes shot out, ripping through the assembled shadows and Zoanoids equally. Small laser blasts from his Head Beam lanced out in every direction, piercing through everything. Flickering around, his vibroblades sliced cleanly through both Zoanoid and shadow with equal facility, and for any enemy that managed to venture too close, a continuous barrage of low hertz energy destroyed them – the adaptation of his sonic blast for space.

Sho groaned as the energy flowed out of him. He could feel his Unit trying to buffer the effects but it was difficult to do so when that much power was being used. He shifted his aim slightly, taking out new enemies. He could feel slight surprise from both Agito and Aptom but they understood his reasons, they were surprised that he was being so aggressive as it was not in his usual nature to destroy without warning or so easily.

:No more!:

The mental voice cut across them all, shaking Fukamachi out of his attack and driving back both the Zoaforms and Guyvers. Only the shadows seemed unaffected but even they paused as their opponents hesitated.

:Advents!: The voice continued, angrily. :We told you no more, not here. We meant it.:

Before the planet a shimmer appeared and from its midst a ship materialised. It was long but one end was splayed like a star. Against the backdrop of the planet, its colour was indeterminate, shifting as it camouflaged itself. The Guyver sensors identified weaponry, several large energy weapons with many smaller support cannons. The larger weapons were trained on the two Zoalords and three Guyvers, while the smaller weapons were targeting the smaller clusters of shadows and Zoanoids.

:No more!:

Sho sagged, his Gigantic armour pealing back to leave his regular armour as his energy left him. Aptom moved closer to cover him be kept a small distance to allow him to attack more efficiently. :Are you okay?:

:Give me a moment,: Sho responded weakly, watching the newcomers intently.

:You dare?: The Advents finally responded.

:You dare, so we have no choice,: the new voice answered.

:The treaty between us is clear. We have the right to pursue our enemies, even over your territory, Senalzar.:

:These are not your enemies,: the newly identified race said firmly. :Where are the Artarmon?:

The Advents seemed to growl but before they could form a more articulate response, there was a pulse of darkness and within the largest remaining patch of shadows, the black on black Guyver Lord Tekki appeared. :The Artarmon have been destroyed,: he replied for the Advents.

The Senalzar paused, although their weapon lock didn't waver. :And you are?:

The Tekki bowed slightly. :I am the leader of the Tekki, those who replaced the Artarmon.:

:These are all your forces?:

:No. The little ones are mine but the others are Terrans.:

:But you are the same.:

:We are _nothing_ like him!: Makishima snarled, cutting though any answer the Tekki or Advents may have given.

The Senalzar were silent for a while, several more ships appearing before they responded. :It does not matter. This is our territory, and we do not allow combat here. The agreement we had Advents is now null and void for it applied only to the Artarmon, and we will not submit to such an agreement again. You shall _all_ leave now or suffer the consequences.: A visible charge began collecting around their weapons, small motes of light appearing and coalescing into a whole.

The Tekki bowed again. :I apologise for disturbing you. I was simply pursuing my enemy and was not aware that this was your territory. I and my forces will withdraw.: The shadows began disappearing.

:Leave!: The order was repeated.

:You will hear from us again Senalzar,: the Advents said ominously, :but for now we will accede.: The Zoanoids began pulling back. They didn't teleport but joined into battalion sized groups and flitted off back into deep space. Ishiikawa remained, overseeing the retreat, glaring at the Tekki.

:Leave!: The Senalzar were forceful.

_:No!: _

The force of the denial shook the gathered forces.

Makishima drew himself upwards, the purple lines on his armour moving frenetically. :I will _not_ be dictated to again!: He roared. :Not by the Advents, not by the Tekki, not by anyone!: Around him a visible glow appeared.

:Leave!: The Senalzar repeated. :We have no desire to cater to your petty arrogance.:

:I will not!: Agito growled, his eyes radiant.

:You _will_ accede to us here! This is our territory and we do not allow combat here.:

:We, like the Tekki were pursuing our enemy,: Makishima said, not backing down. :We had no desire to impose upon your territory, however simply because this is an incursion into your territory, does not give you the right to force us to abandon our battle. I will not back down.: To emphasis his point, he destroyed a Zoanoid.

Sho and Aptom shared a long look before the two of them fell back into combat stances. They would speak with Agito about his unilateral decision later but right now they had no choice but to follow his lead. No matter their personal views they could not allow the Terran position to appear fractured. :We'll discuss this later, Makishima,: Aptom sent privately in an menacing tone, as he lined his sights up on Ishiikawa.

The Senalzar were silent as they watched the continuing but slowing retreat of the Advent and Tekki forces. Several more weapons targeted Agito as they further assessed his rising power levels. :This is your last warning, all of you. Leave!:

:No!:

:So be it.: The Senalzar fired.

Aptom swore, firing a blast at Toki before he spun, generating shields against the Senalzar flare levelled against him. As the energy splashed against his shields he swore again, a cold knot of worry forming as he remembered Fukamachi only had his standard armour. _Please let him have teleported,_ he thought, trying to look through the energy for Sho.

Toki cursed as two blasts came again him before he activated his time crystals, slowing time around him as he moved to a safe position.

Mirabilis looked amused and raised one hand, absorbing the energy sent at him.

Makishima snarled, gathering further energy within himself. He refused to let his Unit create a shield. He would illustrate to the universe the futility of going against him. :I will not be dictated to again!: He screamed mentally, reaching out for the power and he felt something respond. As the Senalzar blast reached him, he was enveloped by a flash of pure white energy that shielded him completely before it began to seep inwards and he felt his senses expand with the alien presence.

Fukamachi looked in horror at the energy coming towards him. He was exhausted, his own energy used on destroying the shadows and Zoanoids earlier and it was all he could do to keep his basic armour intact. He couldn't dodge, his limbs were too heavy to move and he couldn't shield. Even if he had the energy a regular Guyvers abilities would be as nothing against the Senalzar's power. They were up to the Advents standard. It was like facing Alkanphel again, right at the beginning. Resolutely though, he raised his arms, hoping his regenerative capabilities would be enough.

:Sorry, Master,: his Unit whispered to him, as it did what it could to harden itself around him.

Sho screamed as the energy tore into him. It wasn't going to be enough, he realised after a moment. Sho smiled grimly to himself. _This will make things easier for Makishima,_ he thought with an odd humour as his outer layers of armour melted, and disappeared. As the energy began to eat into his flesh, he couldn't hold back another scream, and his pain rippled outwards, tears of blood leaking from his eyes. :Sorry Mizuki... Sorry Aptom...: And he knew no more as the darkness closed in.

As the blast fade there was a definite sense of narrowed eyes from the Senalzar as they surveyed the damage. Almost all the Zoanoids and shadows had been destroyed, save those that had sheltered behind the more powerful, but what they noticed the most was the two absolute shields.

:Fukamachi!: Aptom called, darting forward, as he saw Sho's condition but he was warned off by the glare and power surge from the Tekki who had obviously moved to cover the boy.

Sho was unconscious, his armour melted but it still appeared whole but was only _very_ slowly repairing itself. He was surrounded by several shadows that appeared to be supporting his form, shifting him to always keep the Tekki leader between Fukamachi's unconscious form and the Senalzar.

The Zoanoid Guyver breathed a small sigh of relief that the other Guyver was safe but he kept his sensors on both the Tekki and Ishiikawa.

His preoccupation with Fukamachi meant that he had missed the obvious.

Makishima had _changed_.

There was no other word for it. Still surrounded by a glowing shield his form was markedly different and nearly all those present could sense him.

It was different from the presence of the Advents, that disembodied voice that crushed your mind, and it was different from the sense of presence one received from a Guyver Lord Warrior, that was almost a pure feeling of physical prowess. This was not. This was a combination of them both but it was also a combination of every other presence that could be felt, all powers, all forms combined into one. Makishima was _so here_ that all else seemed insignificant.

Within his protective shield he moved and the Tekki hissed, eyes widening slightly in recognition. :You...:

The shield vanished and Agito opened his eyes, a smirk settling on his features. :Aa... me,: he agreed, as if he understood the cryptic game the Tekki was playing and right at the moment, he did. He understood everything and was being fed information about everything from the universe itself. With a start, he blinked... That wasn't right... The universe wasn't giving him information, he was telling it what it needed to know... No, he wasn't. Something else was. Something else was supporting his new form, something else that had answered his call.

The armour of the One.

Agito looked down. He almost felt naked but as he saw he knew why. If the basic Guyver Unit added a certain bulk to the human body, and the Gigantic Unit added more with its power, then the armour of a Guyver Lord was streamlined, but this went further still. It almost appeared as if he wasn't wearing armour. There was a thin film covering him, it moved with his thoughts, changing in an instant into whatever he wanted it to be. It hugged his skin and was white, brilliant, almost blindingly white. The monotone of colour was broken only by his purple highlights that now seemed so dark and were so tightly clinging to him that they were almost tattoos. Around his head there was slightly more armour, granting him a featureless, expressionless visage but this was necessary to support the still present arching crest of a Guyver, which now appeared as a crown, and the silver orb that was his control medallion.

He looked back up and his eyesight shifted and Makishima knew he wasn't _seeing_ the new images, he could feel that they were being feed directly into his brain. He no longer needed to rely on his senses because everything was his sensors, the universe itself was aiding his perceptions.

:The One.: The Tekki clarified the situation to the confused forms of the Zoalords, GiganticGuyver Warrior and Senalzar still present as the darkness compressed around him. :But,: he added, :that is not your complete form.:

Agito nodded his agreement as the One's Unit just agreed with the Tekki. :It's close enough,: he said, trying not to shudder as bio-energy was syphoned out of him with prodigious haste. His Unit was helping, feeding that voracious appetite its own energy but he knew he wouldn't be able to hold this form for long. Not in his present state. He would need to advance before he could hold this form for long periods of time.

The Tekki narrowed glowing pearl eyes before he stated clearly. :I do not acknowledge you. You are not the One.: With that the darkness gathered again and he vanished, taking Fukamachi's still unconscious form with him.

Makishima ignored him, and silenced Aptom's objections with a thought. :He will not hurt him.: He wasn't sure how he knew that, he just did. Of more importance was the Senalzar.

:I will not be dictated to again,: he sent to them, not suppressing the waves of power rippling off him.

:E... e... emperor!: They responded, all ships but the original one withdrawing.

Agito remained silent, content to let them blunder to their own conclusion.

:You are not complete Emperor,: the remaining ship replied and it seemed to be speaking to the armour Agito had summoned rather than to him. :However we acknowledge your authority and will withdraw. Nevertheless, should you attack our planet, doomed or not, we will retaliate.:

Makishima nodded as the Senalzar withdrew. Once they were gone he turned back to Ishiikawa only to find that both Zoalords had disappeared. :Darn it!: He growled in frustration, as he felt himself begin to lose control over the armour he had summoned and he came to the realisation that they would have to track the time Zoalord down again.

:I can help there,: an echoing voice whispered to him as the thin armour film peeled back and he felt the relative dark bulk of his Guyver Lord armour return.

There was a shift in his mind, and suddenly he could see streams of_ something._

:You will be able to track time shifts,: the voice said before all feeling of its presence vanished.

Agito turned towards Aptom. The dark GiganticGuyver seemed to be waiting for him but his stance screamed antagonism. The Zoanoid Guyver was not happy and it showed.

:I will not be dictated to again,: Agito snapped.

Aptom was already frustrated so further antagonism could hardly make a difference.

:Did you ever consider the fact that we could have used them as allies? They can obviously match the Advents for power!:

Makishima sneered, although the GiganticGuyver couldn't see the expression. :You care about allies even less than I do,: he returned. :You're more concerned about that weakling! Besides the Senalzar are provincial - they see and protect nothing more than their home world!:

:Well they are doing a better job than we are then! And of course I'm concerned about Fukamachi. In case you hadn't noticed, he was taken by the Tekki because he was injured by an attack you provoked. And the last time I checked, the Tekki wiped the floor with you. He's not our friend!:

Agito was silent before he ground out his response, reminding himself that no matter how enjoyable it would be to crush the Zoanoid he couldn't be certain of the kill, especially in his current exhausted state, and he would only be subjecting himself to the whining of the Segawa's. :The Tekki will not hurt him. I know this, in the same way as I know the Senalzar will not help us.:

:The One's Unit told you?:

:Yes. It was positive,: Agito confirmed. :As it stands though, we should get back to _Mirai_ and _Eternity_ so that we can track down Ishiikawa. Besides Fukamachi might benefit from being around a pure warrior and the Tekki might be able to do what you and I have not had success in - make him see reality.:

The Hyper-Zoanoid shrugged, throwing a still annoyed but mildly amused look towards the Emperor as his Unit confirmed Makishima's words. :You know he sees his own reality.:

:Probably even better than you,: Agito replied drolly.

* * *

The Tekki looked down at the armoured form before him. Once he'd removed Fukamachi from the vacuum of space his Unit had given up its desperate struggle to remain airtight and had instead pulled itself to points and was now concentrating on healing the most damaged areas. The result was that Sho was lying in a sticky pool of his own blood, breathing heavily as his Unit very slowly recomposed itself and him. He didn't have enough bio-energy, that was the problem but the obsidian Guyver Lord wondered exactly what it was that the GiganticGuyver had done to leave him in such a state, especially since he knew Fukamachi _had_ to have more bio-energy than usual to have been able to take down Alkanphel.

:'Nyataran,: he called eventually as Fukamachi began shivering. It would be a simple healing job that wouldn't require the extra strength of the Guyver Lord Healer Xeo'm. Besides, he wasn't sure he wanted the Vad'm near Fukamachi. She would most likely find humans so fascinating that she would not give up her new test subject and he had no desire to deal with the damage Sho would cause when he left, if kept under such conditions.

:My Lord?: The Artamon Healer responded.

:I have a patient for you.:

:You're not..?: Bithrinyataran questions aghast.

:It's not me,: the Tekki reassured him. :But they do have a similar constitution,: he added.

The Artarmon Healer appeared and scrutinised his Master intently before he turned to his patient. "What the hell happened to him?" He blurted.

The Tekki settled and watched the proceedings, flicking his power outward to seal the chamber for the moment. "I don't know what caused the low bio-energy but he took the full force of a Senalzar blast."

"They still exist?" 'Nyataran asked as he set to work, his Unit linking in with the battered warrior Guyvers, helping it to heal the body it protected.

"They do, for now. The Advents set up an ambush within their territory for the Terrans and they weren't happy about it. They declared their treaty over."

The Artarmon laughed. "Good for them, although it won't affect much. So long as no one goes near their home world, they will happily remain there until the end of time. Although, 'for now'?"

The jet Guyver Lord shrugged. "In the future they had been destroyed. A warning to the universe that it does not matter what type of Guyver Lord it is, you do not anger them."

"Hmm?"

"I don't know why..." The Tekki suddenly frowned. "Well, maybe I do now," he said, looking back at Fukamachi's unconscious form. "They were destroyed by the Segawa's, a combined effort for some transgression I think I see now. 'Til the day I left though, there was only ash on the Senalzar planet, and the Universe had taken its warning to heart."

'Nyataran nodded before his eyes narrowed as he re-looked at his Master. "What else happened?"

"Ever the observant one," the Tekki sighed. Fukamachi's armour was almost whole now and soon 'Nyataran would begin to supplement his energy reserves, and the he would be able to get his answers. "Makishima summoned the armour of the One."

"Ah... As you expected he would one day."

"Yes, I just did not expect the day to be quite so soon. I must have had a larger impact upon him that I thought. The armour was not yet complete but it was close."

"So the One is almost ready?"

"The _armour_ is almost ready," the Tekki said carefully, as he considered the feeling he had gotten from Makishima. "I do not think the wielder is ready though. In the future the two of them were so closely linked that telling where one ended and the other started was difficult, and I got no sense of the host from the armour."

"Would you get the sense if the One is Makishima?"

"Yes, I'd get something," the Tekki sighed. "Makishima could still be the One, anyone could still be them, the list of candidates has not altered. The lack of self simply means that whoever it is, is not ready to fully contemplate that level of power, and believe it or not, I can sympathise. To know that you have the ability to stop the universe with a thought, to know that the Emperor Sundragon bows to you, is not an easy thing to contemplate. No one should have that much power."

"But you will not hesitate?"

"Of course not. I can sympathise and I can appreciate that it is not necessarily their fault but that power should not rest with one being, you know it and I know it. Makishima was desperate today, that's how he called it, through pure desire. The fact that the armour is almost ready simply means it was ready long before its wielder. Nothing more. My task has not changed." Pearl plated eyes narrowed. "Careful," he advised, bringing himself back to the present.

The warning came a moment too late, the Artamon Guyver stiffening as he felt an alien presence take control of his still extended tendrils, sucking further energy from him. "Uhuh..." He cried out instinctively, pulling back, trying to disconnect himself. It didn't work but the energy draw back lessened slightly and as he looked down he found himself looking into glowing pearl plate eyes.

"Feeling better?" The Tekki asked as he sat up.

Guyver sensors moved as 'Nyataran found himself released. He pulled back, moving to stand beside his Master as the light blue Guyver rose slowly. :My Master is much better now,: the Unit responded.

The Healer felt the Tekki's amusement. "He has granted you full control rights?"

:There are restrictions.:

"Heh! It shows a little more interest in self preservation than I was expecting however I will try not to cross your boundaries."

The Unit said nothing but 'Nyataran got the distinct impression of confidence. It might be facing a Guyver Lord but it was not intimidated. The Artarmon couldn't help but feel impressed. It took a special kind of power to be able to stand before the Tekki without fear.

"I always liked your Master," the Tekki began quietly. "Mostly, I think because he was the random power, unchained, unfettered and free to act as he liked."

:My Master does not like to compromise his beliefs for anyone.:

"An admiral sentiment. Tell me though, why was your Master so low on bio-energy?"

The Unit was silent for a few moments before it answered, :I took too much.:

"I know that," the black Guyver Lord said patiently, as if he was dealing with a small child. "Why did you take it?"

:My Master told me to.:

"Yes, but why? Or is this something you are forbidden to tell me?"

:No... This is something I don't want to tell you...:

"Ah, but I will find out eventually."

The Unit considered that. :You would eventually. Multiple weaponry attacks, on multiple targets. I'm sure you felt the destruction of your forces. That was my Master and the reason he is so tired.:

"I am impressed. Most Hosts can conceive such attacks but very few can actually control their Units to that extent."

:Very few ask their Units for aide.:

"Ah, so that's how. Will your Master awaken soon? I would like to speak with him."

:I will wake him, although he is still very tired. Your Healer does not have enough energy to adequately replace his.:

"Please."

The Unit drew itself up, control medallion glowing. The glow faded and the Guyver seemed to stumble as the Host woke up, regaining control.

Sho blinked at the unfamiliar surroundings as he woke, a bone deep lethargy filling every part of him. He'd really over done it with that last attack. His Unit whispered to him, telling him what had happened and who it had been talking to since he had lost consciousness. :You've done well,: Sho sent silently to his Unit, feeling it flush with pleasure at the rare compliment before he looked up at the Tekki. "You wanted to speak with me?"

"Fukamachi Sho?"

"And you are?"

"You already know I am the Tekki."

"No," Sho objected, feeling as if he was being tested but no sense of danger accompanied it. "I already know you are the Leader of the Tekki but unless you are a lot more narcissistic than I thought that is not your name. It _might_ be your species but it isn't your name, so you are?"

'Nyataran tensed. No one had ever gotten away with asking for his Masters name twice. He didn't even know what the Tekki's name was. The one time he'd asked he'd been met with a frosty silence that bore the threat of an extremely slow and painful death if he asked again. But his Master did not appear angry.

"I should have been expecting as much from a human. You place great importance on names, and I have always existed in places where names are not necessary. You are correct though, Fukamachi, Tekki is not my name, however nor is it my species. You may call me Tsuyosa."

Sho looked confused for an instant, at least that was the feeling emanating from his Unit. "That is your real name?" He seemed somewhat dubious.

"I was not given a name at birth but that is the first name given to me by someone I respect even to this day." There was a distinct note of warning in the tone.

Sho looked abashed and he bowed slightly in apology. "I will respect it as such and am honoured that you have told me," he said in a ritualistic manner, hoping the words would be enough to satisfy the Tekki Leader since he was still in no condition for combat.

The Tekki Leader waved off the apology, his warning fading with the gesture. "You are right to be sceptical, Fukamachi, I do know the meaning in your tongue."

'Nyataran hid his surprise at his Masters leniency, looking back down at the blue Guyver before him. The Terran was nothing special, at least there was nothing to suggest it, but without asking, without expecting, without knowing, he was somehow closer to the Tekki Leader than anyone had ever been. Did his Master, in the future, truly hold this boy in such high regard that he could forgive all now?

"I should not have questioned," Sho shook his head slightly. "Besides," he cocked his head a little, looking back up, as his Unit's sensors focused, measuring something, "it is an appropriate name."

The Artarmon Guyver didn't move, but his own sensors suddenly fixed on his Master as he ran through every language he knew, trying to discern the meaning of the word. Despite long years of conflict with the Advents, he had never learnt the language of their servants and he was now paying the price as two who were fluent in it were discussing the meaning of a singular word. Perhaps the Zoalord would tell him.

Sho looked back at the Tekki... _No, Tsuyosa_, he reminded himself, carefully. With his apology the feeling of threat had faded and now the jet Guyver Lord was lounging at ease. The marron and black Guyver Healer before him had seemed surprised earlier, but they had now controlled their emotion and were standing at staunch attention before Tsuyosa, obviously guarding the Guyver Lord, even though, in his current exhausted condition he was no threat. Given that Tsuyosa had defeated Makishima almost in the instant he had become serious about fighting, Sho doubted, that even if he was fully rested he'd provide much of a challenge. While fighting could get him out of trouble with Zoanoids, it wasn't going to avail him here. He smiled tightly. This shouldn't be a problem. He'd always maintained that you should at least try to negotiate your differences and this was his chance. With a small shrug he dismissed his armour. He couldn't fight the one before him so he wasn't going to fight, and it was just further adding to his exhaustion, so there was no point in maintaining it.

He gave his host a small smile. "Tired," Fukamachi said by way of explanation.

"I know. You can rest soon," Tsuyosa responded easily. "As I'm sure your Unit told you, I wanted to speak with you."

"About what?"

"About you."

"Seriously?" Sho said, surprised that even now, Tsuyosa would play.

"Seriously. I knew Alkanphel, Fukamachi, so I knew Earth, and that planet has always held a special place in my heart. I want to know more."

Sho looked uncomfortable as he sank to the floor, cross-legged. Right at the moment, he really didn't care that the position meant he had to look up to the Guyvers before him he was too tired. "I'm... I'm really not the best person to speak to about that," he said slowly, cautiously. He already knew the Tekki knew about Alkanphel, perhaps even regarded the Zoalord as a friend, and he wasn't sure what the reaction would be to the truth about who killed him.

"I already know you killed him." The admission was quiet, as if Tsuyosa had not wanted to reveal it. "I felt it when he died. He called to me."

Brown eyes blinked slowly as Sho considered this new information. "I'm sorry."

Tsuyosa was silent for long moments, the quiet of the dark broken only by the breathing of those in the room. 'Nyataran tensed, waiting for an attack but who he would defend was beyond him at the moment - his loyalty towards his Master and his patient warring. But an attack did not come, instead his Master sighed softly, reaching some conclusion within himself before he relaxed.

"I would be naive if I said it was not your fault, Fukamachi. It was; yours was the hand that killed him. However I would equally be naive if I believed that it was anything other than a battle between the two of you for your lives. Only one was ever going to walk away. You won, he lost. I know it was more complex than that, but in the end, that is what it comes down to."

"I'm sorry," Sho repeated. "We should have tried another way."

"You could have tried, it wouldn't have worked. My Lord Alkanphel always _knew_ he was going to die by a Guyver's hand. At least you made it merciful."

The tension flowed out of Fukamachi all at once, the adrenaline he hadn't even realised that was running through his system in anticipation of attack, disappeared instantly at the note of, not forgiveness, he doubted Tsuyosa would ever forgive, but the note of understanding in the jet Guyver Lord's voice. He might not know the full circumstances but he knew enough to know it had been the only choice.

"I'm sorry," Sho whispered once more, before he could fight the encroaching darkness no more, and slumped, breathing lightly as he lost consciousness to the gentle sands of sleep.

Tsuyosa snorted softly after a moment, when he realised the Terran Guyver had succumb to fatigue. "I shouldn't have told him that," he said conversationally to 'Nyataran.

The Artarmon Guyver looked up at him, surprised. "I did not think he was quite that tired."

The Tekki Leader dismissed the comment. "You'd be surprised. I'm mildly impressed he was able to last this long."

"Was his attack really that draining?"

"Have you ever tried using two or three of your Guyver abilities together? Not one after the other, but at the same time?"

"No."

"Try it one day. If you are capable, you'll soon understand."

"Ah," 'Nyataran let the implication that he wouldn't be capable slide, knowing that his Master would not have mentioned it unless it was a real possibility. "I'll take him to the infirmary to rest."

"No. I'll take him."

Bithrinyataran looked back towards his Master, the question evident in his posture.

Tsuyosa rose, and with a gentle gesture scooped Fukamachi's unresisting form into his arms. "I would rather neither Tallowa or Heborae find out he is here."

"Why?" What did this Guyver have to do with those two?

'Nyataran could hear the smirk in his Master's voice. "Fukamachi is the one Tallowa fears, and he is also the one Heborae has sworn vengeance on."

Artarmon eyes opened wide at the information and he looked back at the sleeping Terran with a new feeling of respect.

"Besides," Tsuyosa shrugged. "I need to speak with him further." The jet Guyver Lord nodded towards his healer, extending his power again as he unsealed the chamber before he disappeared in a flash of darkness.

'Nyataran watched the place his Master had been standing in an instant before. The use of power left him speechless as always. Tsuyosa did it so causally, with an ease that no one could copy. With a determined shrug he shook himself. He had best return to his post. No one would think anything of the fact that had been in a private conversation with their Master - it was one of his duties after all - but they would know something was wrong if he remained behind shocked at what he now knew.

* * *

I won't say that Agito needed Shizu's protection when he returned to _Mirai_ and _Eternity_ but it came close. It was only the fact that we were so intent on pursuing Ishiikawa Toki that saved Makishima from a far worse fate. While the Zoalord had eluded us with the appearance of the Senalzar, the strange armour Agito had summoned, had left its mark on him, and some how he could see the streams of time, see the disturbances within them that signalled the time Zoalord was near.

It was not a quick process and we were ambushed more than once along the way but thankfully these ambushes were only Zoanoids, and were dealt with easily by Aptom and Alkard. It do not know what might have happened if the shadow forces of the Tekki had appeared, but it was not a consideration we had to examine then.

It took us almost a week to track Toki down, and then once we had found him, it took another few days to actually back the Zoalord into a corner. It was a dangerous task, but Maxwell had been desperate. We hadn't seen the damage the Zoalord had caused but nothing short of near total destruction would have caused Sanchez such desperation.

Toki's ability to jump back and forth in time was limited. For example, he couldn't continually go back in time to the same point as that would cause too many causality problems with so many copies of himself at the exact same point in time. But Ishiikawa could revisit a moment several times. Tetsuro understands better than me the physics involved but suffice to say that twice, maybe three times was the absolute limit of Ishiikawa's ability to manipulate the same point in time.

When we finally cornered him, Agito, Aptom and Alkard directly confronted Toki. Tetsuro accompanied them, more to observe Toki and to provide a large area shield, separating the battle and _Mirai_ and _Eternity_ than to actually engage in combat. The two Advents had some weapons but they could not hope to hold out against the damage Ishiikawa could inflict with time. A Guyver was okay, because it healed the damage, as soon as time was unfrozen but neither ship could heal that much damage that quickly. Perhaps the Zoalord wouldn't have attacked the Advents, since they were his creators, but we weren't about to take the chance that one of the Advent's children would show mercy towards ones they considered outcast.

Throughout the whole time, I was worried about Sho, but for the moment there was nothing that could be done. The Tekki was neither our friend nor enemy, but he had no reason to hurt my beloved. In the days Sho spent with him though, they developed an understanding, a friendship and I think it was the loss of that understanding that pained him the most.

* * *

Review please?


	23. Interlude VI Expanding Horizons

The Conquered  
By Jade Tatsu  
Interlude VI - Expanding Horizons

* * *

Samuel slumped in his chair looking over at both Natsuki and Hayami. Both Guyvers were arguing about what should be done next. They had enough equipment, food and everything they needed but they had another problem. In the wake of the attacks they had processed many of the refugees into Zoanoids for protection but now, with no further attacks they had lots of bored troops.

They'd run them through drills, they run them through training, they'd run them through every exercise and reconnoitre mission Rodriguez could think of but there was only so much you could do without actual combat. It was frustrating both for the troops and them.

And that's why they were here. They had to find something for the troops to do. Some were happy to forget they had been transformed and to return to a normal human life, others weren't. They craved action but Aptom and Sho and the others had obviously been far too effective during the last attack and no one had come near Merrimu again. That was good because Merrimu was meant to be safe, it was meant to be boring, a haven but it did not help with their problem.

Hayami finally sighed, closing white eyes as he slouched further. There had been fewer storms of late or maybe he was becoming better at controlling them. One thing was certain though, since he had summoned the white Gigantic-Guyver armour at Aptom's insistence he had been able to feel his Unit all the time, even while in Zoanoid form. It had used to shun that form and he'd always sensed a vague feeling of disgust from it at the Advent's creation.

He'd understood why. Both forms Guyver and Zoanoid competed for his bioenergy and neither liked getting anything less than the lot. They were both designed to use all his bioenergy but now it almost seemed as if his Guyver Unit was helping him while he was in his Zoanoid form. Every now and then there was an extra burst of energy and that was enough for him to truly begin to control the weather.

He didn't know why or what might have happened to cause this or even if it was his Guyver Unit but whatever it was he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

He and Natsuki had finished discussing option which did not exist long ago. Still, at least when the time came they would be ready to fight for Earth.

"We could..." he said slowly, the kernel of an idea beginning to form in his mind. it was similar to what he knew Chronos had done when they were still just a new corporation, when the full Circle of Twelve did not exist, when the Europeans were just beginning to discover the rest of the world. "We could send them exploring."

"What?"

"We could send them exploring," Hayami said again, more confidently this time. "We've got the ships. They can be retrofitted easily enough for that and we can send those troops who want to go out into the universe. We don't have to rely on the Segawas and co. If nothing else, it gets them, the Zoanoids out of our hair. Heck! If we are carefully we could start fighting the Advent's now."

"It would give them combat experience," Natsuki said speculatively.

"No!" Samuel snapped.

"No?"

"You would risk Merrimu itself?" the human asked. "The whole point of Merrimu was to hide, to be safe. If we start sending out expeditions we risk all of that. I know they are bored, and I know it is difficult just waiting but that is what we have to do. That is _all_ we have to do."

"But..?"

"If Maxwell, God forbid, loses Earth, and our expeditions bring the Advents here, then what are we going to do?" Samuel snapped again, eyes burning. "I'll tell you. We die. And we condemn the human race to slavery under the Advents for eternity. We lose people. You know that as well as I do, that our position isn't that strong, no matter how it appears. We can't afford to take risks. Not like this."

"So..?" Natsuki sighed. "What if we send them out, not as expeditions, not as exploration but as colonists, just like here?"

"You mean send them out to other suitable planets?" Samuel asked.

"Yeah."

"We could, but where?"

"I would have thought Agito's spy could answer that himself," Natsuki teased with a smile. "Merrimu was only the preferred planet. We could try some of the others. It would help the overall plan as well. The more colonies, the less chance we can lose them all. We've got the equipment, we've probably got the people, so all we need now is the will."

Samuel frowned. "I'll agree to that over any expedition which comes from and returns to Merrimu, providing that the same restrictions are on these new colonies that exist between Merrimu and Earth."

"Sixth level encrypted communication and then only to communicate only when necessary."

"Okay," Samuel said. "How about we try Palmyra first?" He added casually.

Natsuki blinked. Hayami grinned. It wasn't often that someone out manoeuvred Natsuki but by the slowly spreading smirk on Samuel's face it was obvious now that colonising was what he had been aiming for the entire time.

"I... you..." Natsuki fumbled. "How could you?"

"Easy," Samuel said. "It's the obvious step for us. And as difficult as this sounds, even if we lose some, you are right Natsuki, even if we lose some, it is unlikely that we will lose them all. In an absolute worst case scenario for Earth and Merrimu, they will be our seeds for the future."

"All right, we'll ask for volunteers. And maybe Rodriguez could suggest some leaders for our new colonies although this does mean more places we have to protect."

"Not really," Samuel said easily. "They should be mostly hidden and self-sufficient so that will mean they have less chance of being found by supply convoys being tracked. They will have Zoanoids with them for protection, that's the whole point after all, so even if they are attacked, they'll at least give as good as they get and if we explain that this will be like European colonies then there will be no illusions about what to expect from our new colonists. They can expect set up equipment, some limited communication and support but for the most part they must look after themselves. We can't afford to protect them all, I know but at the same time I can't see how we can afford not to do this."

Natsuki nodded, the Guyver Healer agreed. "Ah..." She sighed. "Whoever thought we'd ever spread throughout the universe like this?"

"No one," Samuel agreed with her smiling. "Palmyra first sounds okay from what I can remember of Agito's scientist's reports. How about Dunrossil, then Cygul and Uij'm?"

"That seems okay. I wonder how the others are doing?"

"Getting lonely, huh?" It was Samuel's turn to tease. "Bed cold at night?"

"Humph!" Natsuki growled.

"I'm sure they are fine," Hayami said. "You could ask them you know."

"Hum?"

"You've got a Guyver Unit, Natsuki, reach out and ask him."

She blinked before frowning, stretching out her senses. "How?"

"Fukamachi showed me how," Hayami said with a smile as he rose, preparing to return his own quarters. Samuel rose with him. "It's secure," the Ice Zoanoid assured the human. "After all its telepathic communication over the Guyver network and it will be a cold day in hell before the Advents get access to that. A very cold day indeed."

"Try to get some sleep," Samuel added as Natsuki grinned, her expression indicating that she had reached Tetsuro successfully.

"Shut up and out," she commanded, pointing but laughing at the same time. "I'll tell you how they are going tomorrow."

"Thanks."

* * *

Maxwell sat back looking at the map. They hadn't had an attack from Ishiikawa since the others had left so he guessed that even though he'd heard nothing, they had succeeded in at least containing the Zoalord. Or perhaps they were still chasing him. Either way Earth had not been troubled by the time Zoalord for a while. It helped but the planet was still swarming with Advents and Zoanoids... And Zoalords... And refugees...

There were always refugees...

The twelve transport ships were running non-stop and still they couldn't keep up, not that that surprised anyone. They were trying to evacuate the entire Planet, they were never going to be able to cope. That's why he'd put the refugees to work building more Arks... And why when the thirteenth Ark had been destroyed he'd moved them over to sabotaging Advent ships, except... except now he knew they weren't just ships, they were Advents so they couldn't continue with that plan.

He always was going to have too many refugees but now he couldn't even offer them hope. He had nothing! And that was frustrating him.

The only mercy... and it was a small one... the only mercy was that the Advents seemed to have slowed down their rate of transportation.

It was hard to tell.

It was possible they, his assistants, were just keeping track of everyone better now... but he wasn't sure. He hoped the Advents were slowing down but he wasn't sure what that meant for things in space in their war. Whatever it meant though, it didn't solve his problems. He still had thousands of refugees...

Unless...

They were shipping humans from Earth to Merrimu to protect them from the Advents but Merrimu was not safe from the rest of the universe so they were also processing humans into Zoanoids for protection which Mizuki had rather spitefully murmured defeated the whole purpose of evacuating people in the first place. Why rescue them from becoming Zoanoids only to make them Zoanoids?

He though...

He loved the Healer dearly but he couldn't be as noble with his morale's as her... Survival was his main goal, it was hers as well but there were some lines she would not cross... It was a personal decision and she had always lived with the consequences but others didn't have her fortitude or conviction on Zoanoids and becoming one... And he could use that.

The Advents were winning because they could make Zoanoids... but he had the means to make his own. Merrimu was important. They Advents could potentially make Zoalords without crystals and so if they - the Emperor and Rebellion - had remained and fought without a back-up plan they might have won but at a cost that would have been too high. But they could have lost, destroyed by so many Zoalords that they couldn't hope to fight.

But Maxwell was willing to bet - now that they had a backup population on Merrimu at least - that the Advents didn't really want to make innumerable Zoalords and so it would be, if he carried out his plan, human Zoanoid versus Advent Zoanoid.

It was a risk but they could also incorporate some of Aptom's DNA and that should keep the human Zoanoids loyal to themselves...

Actually...

Maxwell frowned... Since Aptom's brief return to Earth the infected humans had been much more active and while they were Aptom, most of them, the one's Aptom hadn't touched personally retained their original identities. All the better to hide with Aptom had said jokingly but...

They were completely immune to Advents, capable of transforming into numerous Zoaforms, as strong as a hyper Zoanoid and telepathically linked. As soldiers they were near perfect... And they didn't require processing.

Maxwell smiled... He'd have to set limits, and it would probably annoy Makishima, sadden Mizuki and... he wasn't sure about Fukamachi or Tetsuro... but it was an option and right now he needed options...

He'd have to talk with one of them first though, set the rules, make sure Aptom wasn't going to take over everyone and ensure that he only merged with those who allowed it.

Even if one tenth of the refugees agreed to it, he'd have a formidable fighting force. Combined with the continuation of evacuation to Merrimu they might be able to deal with everything. And perhaps... he chuckled... when the others returned to free Earth from the Advents they might find it ready to welcome them back.

Probably not but he could dream.

"Aptom! Aptom, get in here, I've got a question!"

* * *

Tyan is Kyheen sighed softly. It was becoming intolerable. He was meant to be the heir but his father never listened to him, never let him act on his own. He was more than of age but had never been allowed to spread his wings. His sister, Tarnsi on the other hand... it seemed she could do no wrong.

It was _unprecedented!_ No female had ever been off planet but not only had their Father ordered her off planet but it was on a vital mission for potentially the very survival of the Kyheenan race.

It should have been him!

He was the heir. Not his sister. She should have remained here and been groomed for a marriage that would benefit Kyheen and the Dynasty of Poeuh.

"Troubles is Kyheen?" A smooth voice broke through his thoughts.

He turned blue eyes and found himself looking up at the ageless eyes of one of his father's Guyvers. Ceruta wa Kyheen. "Yes, there are always problems, Ceruta."

"This seems more than the usual," the black and orange Guyver said. His colouring was odd because he was almost completely black with a brilliant orange lining. It was starkly different from the green and blue hues that defined Kyheenan's and the Kyheenan Guyvers. "Did the Terrans impact your Father that strongly?"

"I don't think it was the Terrans," Tyan said, leaning back. Ceruta had been a friend for a long time. "I think it was the fact they were Guyvers and that they are fighting the Advents."

"Heh!" Ceruta snorted. "Of course they are fighting the Advents. Everyone is. I'd be more worried about the fact that the Advents are using Terrans, Zoanoids to fight. How do we know that this isn't just a trap? The Advents have existed for eons, they made the Guyver System, they are capable of planning and plotting schemes which take centuries to come to fruition. So how do we know these Terrans aren't really on the Advent's side?"

"We don't! That's the problem!" Tyan snapped, his tail flicking rapidly. "We've only got the Terran's word for it and the deaths of a few Zoanoids but everyone seems willing to accept that! And the Terrans are hardly going to reveal their true selves this early."

Ceruta chuckled. "I can confirm that the Terrans Uryal'ng saw aren't on the Advent's side. In fact they will never be on the Advents side. That much we can be assured of."

"How do you know?"

"I am a Guyver. That means there are certain things we can learn. As Gyuya can read the universe, so can other Guyvers."

"So why should the Terrans come to our side?" Tyan continued to object. "And why shouldn't we seek someone with a better fighting record?"

"Oh... Who?"

"The Tekki! They've fought the Advent's for centuries. That's a better record than these Terrans who lost their planet to the Advents and who kill their own in the battle."

"And what would you offer the Tekki?" Ceruta asked shrewdly, "Assuming he would even talk to you."

"What would I offer?" Tyan blinked his inner eyelids. "Kyheen," he said softly. "What else is there to offer? We are a rich nation but I would not offer to pay for the Tekki's warriors," Tyan held up his hands to forestall the question he could see forming in Ceruta's mind. "I'm not about to insult someone who could wipe us out by treating them like a mercenary. But my Father is prepared to practically give Kyheen to the Terran's so why shouldn't I be able to offer the same to someone else? We can't really fight but we can offer resources and information and no matter how powerful you are, everyone needs them."

"Indeed," Ceruta murmured. "Resources are always useful although I doubt Kyheen's ability to relay useful information since our methods are too slow, but an open offer of resources might get you to the bargaining table."

"You know something?"

"I told you. I am a Guyver, is Kyheen. I'm meant to know about these things."

"No... There is something more."

"There is nothing more than the fact that I agree with you and if the opportunity arises I would be happy to act as a mediator between the Tekki and you..."

"And what good would that do? I have no power, no authority to deal for Kyheen's benefit and I doubt what I can personally offer the Tekki would be of any interest or worth... No if you are going to treat with the Tekki then it must be under my name but also in the name of Kyheen."

"That is a dangerous suggestion."

"This is a dangerous time," Tyan returned. "It is not that unusual."

"It has not been done for centuries."

"Because there has been no need. There is now..."

"No," Ceruta objected. "There is no need, not yet," he said, arguing down the young prince. "But soon..." he added, indicating his support. "Soon it will be time to act because then there will be both need and the public perception can be manipulated favourably."

"You care too much about that!"

"You care too little, is Kyheen! You are not god, you lack the personal power to maintain control so you will need public support and for the moment, that is not forthcoming. Patience... that is required here. Look to your histories and you will see that all successful coup d'etat we conducted by is Kyheenan's that waited, by those who bided their time until everything was in their favour. Only then did they strike. Patience..."

"It better be soon," is Kyheen snarled. "I only have so much patience and _you_, my dear Guyver, with loyalties you will not announce, do not have forever. If my sister finds the Terrans first, we're both out of time."

* * *

Review please? :)


	24. Chapter XVIII Ishiikawa Toki

The Conquered  
By Jade Tatsu  
Chapter XVIII - Ishiikawa Toki

* * *

The pursuit of Ishiikawa Toki was more one continuous running battle than a chase. Aptom, Alkard and Agito took turns at destroying the endless waves of Zoanoids while Shizu, Tetsuro and I took shifts shielding _Mirai_ and _Eternity_. I was worried about Sho the entire time and while we would have appreciated his help during the pursuit, we were so busy we couldn't dwell on his absence.

I learnt later that Sho spent the time we were chasing Toki recuperating from the Senalzar attack and when I got to look at him later, I was pleased enough with 'Nyataran's competence. Perhaps it is a natural reaction but even though I know the other Healers are competent, until I have examined my beloved, I feel a knawing worry. For Sho though, the time he spent with the Tekki Leader was educational. His openness served him well here and he managed to form a strong bond with the jet Guyver Lord, a bond that I know to this day he regrets he was not able to maintain.

It is the choices we make that define us and while Sho regrets, he does equally understand that the Tekki Leader had made his choices and that for him, there was no turning back from the path he'd chosen.

Makishima's gifted ability for the Guyver Emperor's armour was not as developed as he may have liked but it was accurate. Tetsuro was confused as to the means by which Agito was able to see time, since the Emperor could not give a suitably technical explanation but in the end, my brother was able to give some advice that Agito could use and from that point on we were able to dog Toki's movements closely. We managed to interrupt him several times, midway through setting up ambushes which was a fact I am thankful for.

It took a week. At least, I think it did. It seemed to be a week but since we were dealing with a Time Zoalord I will admit to the possibility of error. Eventually though, through sheer persistence we drove Toki to the limits of his patience and endurance.

* * *

Sho smiled as he looked up. After a week or so of rest and - well, maybe not brilliant food but food palatable to a human - he was feeling much better. The exhausted tingle in his muscles was almost absent. 'Nyataran had been impressed with his recovery but the Artarmon had taken it in his stride and had used the opportunity to examine his enemy's ultimate creation's base form. Sho didn't mind. The Artarmon kept his tests subtle and was careful to explain what he was doing. It was actually quite interesting hearing the thoughts of another who had fought the Advents, even if he was the source of those thoughts. He liked the marron Gigantic Guyver but he didn't like all of Tsuyosa's followers. After the first cold gaze he'd gotten from Xeo'm he'd made sure that the Vad'm Guyver was absent when he spoke to Bithrinyataran. There was something disturbingly unbalanced with the rust coloured Healer and he did not want to find out what.

Even so, there were some things he hadn't mentioned to his host. The Artarmon was not present at the moment, leaving him alone with Tsuyosa who had proven to be remarkably personable. It was rather surprising to find that the almost friendly mocking tone that Tsuyosa exuded in battle translated into his usual demeanour. Of course there were hints of an ice warrior, someone so dedicated to their battle that all else was superfluous but he kept that under control well however it was always there. When Sho had commented on it, his question had been met with a shrug and an off handed comment about having no masks. Despite everything though, Sho found that he rather liked Tsuyosa, even if he didn't understand half the implications the jet Guyver Lord Warrior spoke of. And that was how he found himself sitting across a Go board from potentially the most powerful individual in the universe.

"What would you have been doing now?" He asked suddenly. Tetsuro was going to grill him about the physics of the situation as soon as he got back and he needed something to distract the far too technologically minded Guyver with. Hopefully the paradoxes and duality of history could do it, at least for a few minutes.

"If my other self wasn't here?"

Sho nodded.

Tsuyosa laughed, a quick burst of amusement, and Fukamachi wasn't sure which one it came from. "This," the Guyver Lord finally answered.

"Really? You knew, even now the path you want to take?"

"Yes, for me there was never any choice. Such power should not, cannot rest in the hands of one being."

Sho smiled wanly. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea. He didn't really know which power Tsuyosa kept referring to but it was something the jet Guyver Lord was passionate about. "I'm impressed." There was no use trying to hide that fact.

Tsuyosa shrugged. "I'd be doing this but I wouldn't have been doing quite so well."

"What, so you didn't beat up Makishima in the original past?"

The jet Guyver Lord laughed again. "It's not quite that simple," he answered, placing a black piece down. "I'll admit though I remember that fight as being different."

"I still can't get used to that," Sho shook his head. "You _remember_. Tetsuro would be fascinated." He placed his white piece down on the far side of the board in an obvious challenge.

"Yes, I know. I used to have problems with it as well but..." He shrugged again. "There is no help for it. I gather Makishima was annoyed?" Tsuyosa asked shrewdly, countering Fukamachi's challenge with his own.

Sho grinned, looking at the board carefully. He'd taught the jet Guyver Lord how to play Go. Although he personally preferred Shougi, the simple black and white stones needed for Go were easier to find in outer space than were the marked tiles of Shougi. The Guyver Lord had picked up the game easily but Sho was still better mostly due to his previous familiarity with the particulars of the game and the past months of playing, and getting beaten by Tetsuro. He was enjoying the fact that he was winning but was wise enough to know that Tsuyosa was quickly catching up. The Guyver Lord's natural tactical ability was adapting. "You could say that." He laid a white stone down in the diagonally opposite corner than his feint and began removing black pieces.

"Ah," Tsuyosa said and Sho wasn't sure if it was in relation to his move or his words. The Lord dropped the black stone he had been about to place as he examined the board with narrowed eyes. He hadn't been expecting to have his attention diverted so simply. "If you think it will help, you can tell him that it was much closer. It's only because I have my future self here that I could access my full power." His eyes burnt as he placed his stone, rescuing further pieces from being captured. The jet Guyver Lord didn't miss the momentary flash of chagrin in the Gigantic Guyver's eyes at his move. If he hadn't of placed that piece there, right then, Sho would have captured about half his pieces in two hands.

"I could tell him but he probably won't be interested." Sho placed his next piece down in a relatively empty part of the board. "He should have calmed down by now."

"Now what are you doing?" Tsuyosa murmured under his breath before he looked back up. "Calmed down? Or regained control?"

"It's a bit of both."

"I see," he said, placing his stone adjacent to Sho's.

The younger Guyver laughed. "Tetsuro wouldn't be able to watch us play," he said happily. "And I don't even want to know what Natsuki would think. They'd probably both claim it was too painful to watch." He copied Tsuyosa's move.

"I think I'd like to play him though," the Guyver Lord said, looking a Sho's white stone suspiciously. There was something about how easily it had been placed that bothered him.

"You might like the first few times," Sho said "but when you can never win... It gets slightly boring after a while."

"Perhaps. But it would give us the excuse to talk and he has shown some very interesting insights." Nothing ventured, nothing gained, he thought to himself as he placed his stone right next to Sho's again. He was almost immediately put on guard as a slow smile spread on the other Guyver's face, his brown eyes glowing.

"So what else is different?" Fukamachi asked as he placed another stone down, abandoning the pattern they had been forming.

"Not a lot," Tsuyosa admitted. "At least I don't think so but I'm sure for some the differences are significant. Although things do seem to be moving faster." He smiled depreciatingly. "My..." He paused, knowing that the other Guyver had issues with aspects of servitude.

"Those that agree with me," he began again, "have joined my cause faster, although I think that's partially because I know who they were and how to attract them." He placed another stone down, continuing the pattern Sho had abandoned. If the other Guyver didn't pay attention he might be able to link several groups of his pieces together.

Sho ducked his head. "I want to ask," he admitted, "but I'm not going to."

"Good because I'm not going to tell you. I came back to change the future but I only wish to change two specific things... One actually since the destruction of the Advents is not as time sensitive as the battle against the One."

"I know, but while I'm not going to ask, I'm still going to be curious," Fukamachi replied, placing his stone softly on the board. He had to place two more pieces before he could decimate Tsuyosa's position. He hoped the Guyver Lord didn't notice his ploy.

"I'd be worried if you weren't curious," the jet Guyver Lord said carefully. Sho was leading him into something... but he couldn't see what. "If I'd be bored playing Tetsuro or Natsuki, what do you think I'd feel if I played Makishima?" He placed his stone, continuing to link up his pieces.

Sho blinked, apparently seeing his ploy. "Makishima?" He questioned. "Apart from the fact I don't think he'd play you, if he did, providing that you both agreed to no physical contact, I think you still experience pain playing against him." He made his move. One more piece to go.

"Pain?"

"Makishima knows how to play but he doesn't know how to play."

"He can play but he doesn't play?" The black stone was placed.

Sho blinked as there was no need to seem too eager with this move since he estimated it would still take Tsuyosa three or four further moves to notice that he was trapped although he had to admit this had been one of their better games. "No Makishima plays, mostly against Tetsuro, Shizu or Aptom but he doesn't know how to have fun when he plays. Every game is serious." He laid his stone down, and picked up two black ones.

"Ah... I didn't see that," the Guyver Lord complemented his move as he examined the board to determine if he should adjust his plan. Not just yet, he decided. He'd lose a few more pieces but the payoff from connecting his main sections on the board should compensate. "He's not going to change much," he murmured, smiling slightly. That could be considered knowledge of the future although it was something that could be easily guessed at.

Sho laughed as he placed another stone and picked up one more black piece. "I should have known."

"Such seriousness will stand him in good stead with several races," Tsuyosa added before his voice changed. "Stop whittling away at my pieces!" He mockingly complained.

"Fine, fine," the Gigantic Guyver agreed as he placed his piece back on the pattern he had begun earlier. "How's that?"

"Better," came the murmured response as black eyes scanned the board. Something wasn't right. "I..." That particular stone combination was odd, "You..." Black eyes opened wide, and he looked again at the board. "What?!"

"Hm?"

"When did you place them?" The Guyver Lord asked.

Fukamachi grinned. "Place what?" He asked innocently.

"Place them!" Tsuyosa growled, pointing to the offending stones. They had obviously been skilfully placed and would hinder his entire progress on the board. No, more, they would block everything!

"A while ago."

"I... I resign," the Tekki Leader sighed. "I don't need to know pain playing against Tetsuro or Makishima. I just have to play you! Thank you for the game."

"Thank you for the game," Sho repeated. "It was closer than it looks," he added soothingly.

"Perhaps," the black Guyver Lord said.

Sho picked up on the tone change immediately. "Is something wrong?"

"No, just remembering."

"The past or the future?"

"The future," the question didn't faze him. "I will tell you this much Fukamachi, because I guess somewhere, somehow I do want someone to know why. I said to your Unit that I liked you because you were the free power. I meant it too. 'Play but does not play' can apply to you as well."

"I don't understand."

A soft smile graced Tsuyosa's face. "You will. The first time I saw you Sho, you were fighting the One. I never did find out what it you were fighting over but you were pushing him. I know that surprised him. It surprised us all but you stood your ground, you tried not to fight, to work it out through talk but that didn't work but when it came time to fight, you did. It was honest, which is more than I can say for the One. I don't know which of you won but at that point in time 'play but does not play' applied to you as well. It applies to us all when suitably motivated. It was though, as you said, a good game."

Sho narrowed his eyes. He wasn't sure what he could say to that.

"Say nothing," Tsuyosa seemed to read his thoughts. "It's just something you should know."

"It was a good game," Sho nodded. "Play again?" He asked, placing the stone containers on the board in preparation to _nigiri_[1]. "Or should you get back to work?" If there was one thing he'd learnt the last few days, it was that running a war gave you no peace. Not even if you weren't actively fighting the entire time. It was something he had always known but now he knew it.

From what he could tell the war against the Advents was sporadic. It seemed laughable but it came down to the fact that space was so vast that both sides spent most of their time trying to find the other. When either side found each other in the vastness of space they fought viciously but for the most part the conflict was fought on and around planets since they were the focal points and meeting places. They were the resources required to fight; food, air, raw materials, energy. They were what a planet provided. It really did come down to a question of how many you controlled and how rich they were. The more you had and the richer they were, the better you could fight. Even for the Tekki's self-formed shadow leaf troops, this was at least in part true and Sho knew the Guyver Lord had dominance over at least twenty systems. Compared to the Advents though, it was still an uphill battle, one the Tekki could maintain because of the sheer superiority and numbers of his soldiers. For Terran's to fight the Advents they were going to have to be yet another step above the Tekki forces to make up for the differences in resources. Sho hoped they could do it.

"Unfortunately I need to get back to work, and you should go se..." Tsuyosa paused as a scream reverberated across both their senses.

"Yeow!" Sho cried before he frowned. "Mi... Mizuki?" He questioned aloud.

"Indeed," Tsuyosa confirmed his guess.

"I didn't know she could call that loudly," Sho murmured before he threw his head back, arms spread in supplication as he instinctively called his armour, ignoring the mess the Go board and stones made as they were flung away from him. His control medallion glowed as he answered her call. :Mizuki?:

:Sho!:

:What's wrong?:

:Sho, come back! We need you.: With her response she sent him images, not caring that she was still broad sending throughout the universe.

The images showed Toki trapped, surrounded by Zoanoids, fighting off the Guyver Lord Makishima and the Gigantic Guyvers Aptom and Alkard. Tetsuro was holding a shield over _Eternity_ and _Mirai _and Shizu was doing her best to reinforce it as well as holding shifting barriers around the Warriors. All through them splintered waves of time rippled so it looked like they were fighting in a condensed nebula.

:I'll be there soon,: Sho sent, turning to look at Tsuyosa.

The Guyver Lord had watched the images seriously, noting a few things the younger Guyver had not.

"Will you help?" Sho asked. "The loss of their Time Zoalord will hit the Advents hard."

"I know," he smiled. "You don't even have to ask. The loss of Toki will be a large blow... Wait!" The black Guyver Lord said sharply when he sensed Fukamachi was about to teleport. "Let me summon the others. There is no need to take risks."

Sho bowed to him. "Thank you," he said as he moved to the side.

"This is what I want, remember?" Black eyes narrowed as he looked at Sho's blue armour critically. It was too obvious and since he had been careful that neither Tallowa nor Heborae find out about Fukamachi, he wasn't about to let that care slip now. "Summon a Gigantic Unit," he instructed the other Guyver, calling his own armour. "Anyone's but make sure your colour changes."

Fukamachi blinked at the sudden new presence with him, his mind shuddering away from contact with the now manifested Guyver Lord, before he reached out, almost automatically obeying the instruction that had been issued from a superior Guyver form. Black armour with sky blue lining and highlights surrounded him as his eyes narrowed. It was easy to obey a superior Guyver form but the absolute compulsion that Aptom and Hayami had described between a Zoanoid and Zoalord appeared to be absent between a Guyver and a Guyver Lord. He knew somehow that a Guyver Lord could force his compliance if their will was strong enough but he was not genetically bound to obey. Sho sighed softly. It was an important difference.

"That's good," Tsuyosa said settling back into his chair as his inky soldiers, those detachments from himself appeared. "Now, no matter what I say, or what I imply, say nothing. What my forces believe is their own choice. Have you locked on to Mizuki?"

"Yes."

"Good, we'll follow you then, just as soon as I give them some instruction." Tsuyosa mentally summoned his followers. :My warriors, attend me!:

Sho watched silently as various aliens and Guyvers entered the chamber. Most gave him a measuring glance before they turned their attention towards the Tekki Leader. He recognised Tallowa easily, the purple colouring and two arm sets that had fought equally against Aptom was distinctive. And he easily recognised Heborae, although he noted that the quadruped's raw power was now more liquid. She had obviously been training and the results were showing. His Unit identified Iythry, Makishima's ill-fated opponent and Sho suppressed a smile as he realised Tsuyosa had quite a little harem, except he certainly wasn't interested in any of them beyond their ability to fight for his goals. There were other males there, a few he didn't recognise, Guyver's only, who bowed loyally with the others. Finally 'Nyataran slipped in. The marron Guyver was not a Warrior but Sho had discovered that Tsuyosa trusted his Artarmon Gigantic Guyver Healer above all others in his forces. Guyver Lord Healer Xeo'm might have his allegiance but she did not have his trust.

"I'm sure you all heard," Tsuyosa started.

"The bitch is only human, we don't have to help her," Heborae snarled, completely missing the clenched fists of the black and blue Gigantic Guyver. Tsuyosa didn't.

"I would watch your words, Heborae, or you may find yourself losing more than you did last time."

"I'd like to see her mate try," the Y'saen Guyver Lord did not back down and Fukamachi forced himself to breathe deeply to instil a sense of calm. He didn't know why he was so angry at the insult, but he was and he needed Tsuyosa to order his forces to help here, so he couldn't attack her, no matter how much he wanted. Several of the more astute Guyvers shifted restlessly, clearing the way between him and the dark green Guyver Lord.

"Careful what you wish for, Heborae," the Tekki Leader cautioned. "But we are going to help because this is the best and perhaps only time to deal with Ishiikawa Toki. I want the destruction of the Advents as much as I want the destruction of the One. The Terrans have done much of the work this time. They have driven him to the limits of his energy and have pushed him into a corner but they are tired themselves so we will finish this for them. Do you all understand?"

There was a chorus of agreement.

"Tallowa?"

"All right," she grudgingly admitted.

"Heborae?"

The question was met with silence.

Pearl plate eyes flashed dangerously. "You will comply and you will not attack either the Guyver Lord Segawa Mizuki or the Gigantic Guyver Fukamachi Sho, or any of the other Terrans, or I will grant my new friend leave to give you another practical demonstration of the virtues of a Gigantic Guyver over that of a Guyver Lord such as yourself. Do you understand?"

Heborae looked over at Sho and while he was loath to do it he stepped forward, generating his most menacing air as the sky blue highlights on his armour began to swirl. Heborae stood transfixed and several other Guyvers took a step back. He heard Tsuyosa in the back of his mind laughing. As he cocked his head measuring the Y'saen Guyver Lord she looked back towards the placid Tekki Leader.

"I..." she trembled, "I understand, my Lord." She crouched down in the equivalent of a quadruped bow.

"I'm so glad," Tsuyosa murmured before he looked back towards the others. "Do not expect to see him often, if ever again," he gestured towards the now calm Fukamachi. "But know that I consider him an ally and acknowledge him as a Guyver."

"My Lord!" Bithrinyataran was shocked while the others looked slightly confused. Whatever their Master said had been important but they did not understand its true significance.

Tsuyosa turned towards the Artarmon. "No, 'Nyataran, he is worthy."

Sho blinked as his Unit... hummed. It wasn't audible but he could feel it in his bones, reverberating throughout his body. Something important and irrevocable had just happened. He stepped forward unconsciously and with as much grace and presence as he could muster he bowed to the jet Guyver Lord, one arm across his chest. When he rose he nodded again and vanished, teleporting to where he could feel Mizuki and the others. Whatever had happened there was nothing he could say.

"Go," Tsuyosa ordered after a moment of stillness. "He has gone to aid the Terrans."

* * *

Sho materialised next to Mizuki, allowing his armour to flow back into its natural colours of blue and silver as he brushed his mind against her reassuringly. :Help will be coming soon,: he broad sent and before he could be questioned about the meaning of that statement, three new Guyvers joined the fray against Ishiikawa and several more appeared as back up.

"Sho!" Mizuki said happily the sound transmitted through the hand she placed on his shoulder. "Thank goodness."

:Is everyone all right?: He asked flashing her a mental smile.

:For the moment,: she said, :but we need to get Toki quickly. We can't take much more.:

Just then there was the now unmistakeable pulse of darkness that signalled the arrival of the Tekki Leader. Mizuki tensed, and Sho could feel the concealed but still present worry from the others.

:It's okay,: he sent, unable to completely hold back the happy tone. :Remember, he wants the destruction of the Advents just as much as we do, so in this endeavour we will be allies.:

He felt assent from Aptom and Alkard but sensed that the Zoanoid Guyver would still keep a wary eye on the jet Guyver Lord. Both Makishima's continued to fight but from Agito there was a slight sense of acceptance, for now. He may not have liked the Tekki Leader and if he had a choice, he probably would never have worked with him but right now, they didn't have a choice. Strangely though it was Tetsuro who still had doubts.

:What about _Mirai_ and _Eternity?_ Sho, they're Advents, remember.:

:For now,: Sho recognised the broad sent voice as Tsuyosa's, :I am not concerned with two outcast Advents who serve Terrans but I would advise that you continue to hold the shield against the Zoalord. Him, I'm not too sure about.:

Tetsuro nodded towards the Tekki Leader as he suppressed a sigh. Right now, that was the best he could hope for.

:Let me go talk to Tetsuro,: Sho said easily to Mizuki. :Make sure everyone's okay?:

:Of course.:

:Just watch for that one,: he added, pointing out Heborae. :She might try something but I doubt it.:

:I'll be careful,: Mizuki promised. She was a Healer, true, she did desire to help everyone but the first thing Healers learnt, and the only way she had survived for so long in the Resistance and Rebellion was to follow one golden rule: '_Do not become the victim._' Do not let yourself go somewhere where you might be injured because if you as the aid giver is injured, who is going to aid you? She had further translated that, to always control your patient. Being a human working on Zoanoids was a dangerous job, especially if they were injured and swung out without thought. She had always been attended by several other Hyper Zoanoids and she had never been shy in ordering them to hold down her patient. Not pretty, not always completely humane but it saved lives. Right now, she didn't have the escort, but her armour would protect her against another Guyver and the Guyver Healers had specific defences against other Guyvers that not even a Guyver Lord Warrior would want to come up against.

Sho nodded :Tetsuro, let me through in a sec, please?: he asked, before vanishing upon receiving the older Segawa's permission, to appear beside silica Guyver Engineer. :You holding okay?:

:Ah,: Tetsuro responded, looking up and down his oldest friend carefully. :Are you okay?:

:Yeah, still a bit tired, though.:

:It's to be expected,: he said with a smile, before he become serious. :You didn't come over here for inquiries over health, though, did you?:

Fukamachi looked at the squat Guyver Engineer before he turned back towards the battle. He breathed deeply as Tallowa and Heborae closed with Ishiikawa, only to be thrown back by the Zoalord. :We need a plan,: he said quickly, :but I'm sure Makishima and the Tekki Leader will work that out,: Sho said. He didn't feel right telling them Tsuyosa's name. :What I want to know is how Toki manipulates time.:

:And you thought I'd know. I'm honoured.:

:Well, I knew you'd know and you're also the only person who's explanation I'm even vaguely likely to understand.:

Tetsuro laughed. :It's really quite simple, I meant it's _amazingly_ simple...:

:Wait, wait, wait... Open your mind to me. It's quicker and more importantly my Unit will understand, and if I know it, it might be able to do something against him.:

:My mistake,: Tetsuro apologised, opening his surface mind completely, allowing Sho to see his explanation. :I never thought the Advents were into mysticism but they are. He's got six crystals around a seventh. Six crystals; mind, body, soul, width, breadth and height, the three dimensions of conscious life and the three dimensions of the Universe. Combine them into one with the seventh crystal and you can control time. His back spines are what dictates the amount of time he manipulates over what area but the key to the whole thing is those crystals.:

:So how do I stop him?:

:I haven't worked _that_ bit out yet. If you interrupt one of the six dimensions, then it should work.:

:Fukamachi!:

Sho recognised Tsuyosa's voice. :Use this rhyme 'I exist in all places and times'.:

Tetsuro frowned before he nodded. :I should have expected a time traveller to know that,: he projected before turning back to Sho. :If you get close enough with that it should work.:

:Just the rhyme?:

:Just the rhyme,: Tetsuro confirmed. :Your Unit will understand.:

:Okay,: Sho said, gathering himself. Iythry was attacking Ishiikawa but he knew that wasn't going to last. _Play but do not play_, he thought to himself, eyes narrowing. He nodded to Tetsuro as his Unit sent him a pulse of acknowledgement and then vanished, dodging out of the way as Iythry was sent flying backwards. "I exist in all places and times," he whispered, sonic blades flashing as he closed with the Zoalord.

* * *

It was almost an incongruous sight and considering the events of the past months it was one many either thought would never happen, or would have laughed at the irony of. As it was, no one had time to consider such things, the situation, which had been bad, was disintegrating further and so this was a matter of necessity.

Makishima approached the Tekki Leader carefully, aware that the other Guyver Lord was monitoring both him and the battle. :Fukamachi said you could help,: he stated bluntly as he stopped a short distance away.

The black on black Guyver Lord Warrior turned to him. :I said I would,: came the quiet reply.

As Sho teleported through Tetsuro's barrier, Agito felt his eyes narrow is slight frustration but he cautioned himself to patience. :How do we kill him?:

:You can't,: the Guyver Lord sniffed and this time Makishima knew he was being provoked but he held his peace as the explanation followed. :It's impossible to kill him. Even at my level of power I can't do it.:

:Anything can die,: Agito stated firmly.

:Yes, anything can die, but not everything can be killed.:

:So how would he survive?: Despite the arrogance in the Tekki Leader's voice, the other Guyver Lord was interested in the explanation.

:It has to do with his power,: the jet Guyver Lord said easily, almost as if he was a teacher, but for once there was no tone of arrogance or condescendence. :To manipulate time he breaks it apart. Consider a second, and then break it, but do not break it into two equal parts, break it into one microsecond and the rest. He would survive, not consciously, but because his power will seek to protect itself and will allow him to live in the smaller part of time, in the microsecond it has torn asunder from the rest of the second.:

:Not much of a survival,: Agito shuddered as various images accompanied the explanation.

:Pitiful but survival never the less,: the other Guyver Lord agreed.

Black eyes narrowed and Makishima looked back to see the Oranmeira he had defeated earlier thrown back into Fukamachi's path. The blue and silver Gigantic Guyver dodged easily and closed with the Zoalord with more fluid skill than he remembered the brown haired boy possessed. :So how do we contain him?: He asked finally.

:You can't,: the same initial answer was returned to him but there was an odd smile in the jet Guyver Lord's voice. :I can, although in time, you will develop the skills to do it.:

:I'm still new,: Agito translated with surprising candour.

:Yes.:

:So what do we do?:

:You help me form the barrier that will confine him to one point in time.:

:But if you trap him in a singular point,: Tetsuro broke in on the conversation, :Ishiikawa will be able to break out. His power will allow that.:

:Ah,: the Tekki Leader agreed. :But we are going to trap him in the singular point of time known as the present.:

:The singular but shifting point we all exist in,: the short Guyver Engineer nodded. With what he knew of the Zoalords power, he could not be trapped in a static point. That was nearly the entire focus of his ability, and if you trapped him in a static point he would very easily be able to break free. It would almost as if they had done his work for him. He would break free what would for them be the past and instantaneously before they had any hope or any ability to stop it, and before they had even any knowledge of it, the past would be changed. But by trapping him the singular point of time that was the present, time would always be shifting around him. There would be nothing he could latch on to to break.

:You understood?: Agito sent to Tetsuro privately.

:Yes... Mostly.:

:Once he's trapped in the present, can we kill him?:

The silica Guyver Engineer considered it quickly. That wouldn't be quite the same as trapping him in a static point but it would... :No,: he said reluctantly. :If you kill him once he's trapped, his power would still protect him and he'd exist in the smaller part of time, but would still be trapped, except that in this case, he'd be trapped in the same part of time forever. He wouldn't be living in time with the rest of us, since to live in the present you have to live in whole time.:

:That would be good though. He'd be permanently within one point in time!:

:Nothing can exist in one point in time,: Tetsuro said flatly. :It would create an anomaly that would eventually rip the universe apart. The universe is expanding, Makishima. Time is expanding and not even a single point can remain the same forever.:

:I'd just like to know that we never had to bother with him again.:

:We won't. If we trap him in the present, he becomes nothing more than a really powerful Zoanoid, just one we can't kill.:

:I will contain him. I've got a couple of places I can put him that he will never escape from.:

:Thank you,: Tetsuro said. :Maxwell will appreciate it.:

:Maxwell?:

Tetsuro laughed. :Someone on Earth.:

As they'd been talking, Aptom had joined Sho in fighting Ishiikawa, the two of them taking it in turns to keep the Zoalord fighting so hard that he could not concentrate to manipulate time. The Tekki's forces were gathered around them all, watching for an opening to attack.

:Well,: the Tekki Leader said, after looking over at the new situation and noting that Fukamachi had benefited from his week of rest, :we'd better do something before those two get tired again. I need this arrangement, so that we can trap him.:

Tsuyosa broad sent the image to all Guyvers present. It was a simple design, involving the most powerful six Guyver Warriors fighting. They would array themselves at the six meridian points surrounding the Zoalord, and from then the Tekki shadow leaf troops would complete a sphere that would close in and trap the Zoalord so that the jet Guyver Lord could activate his power to alter the streams of time using the energy provided from the other five.

:What about us?: Tetsuro asked, indicating towards Mizuki and Shizu.

:Reinforce the shields on your ships. With this much energy, you are going to need it,: the Tekki Leader replied shortly.

:So what about Sho?: Mizuki asked as she added her strength to her brothers. The shields shimmered, iridescent light defining them for a moment before they settled back into transparent energy. The only proof of its existence, besides the almost continual wash from the multicoloured time waves, was a slight distortion in the angles of light filtering through from the stars behind the shield.

:Your mate will be safe. My healer would make my life hell if I allowed something to injure your mate after all the work he did over the past week,: the jet Guyver Lord quipped although he did not miss the gleam in the Guyver Lord Healers eyes. The first Lord was very protective of her mate. He knew that, no matter what time he was in.

:Fukamachi,: Tsuyosa called.

:Hmm?:

:Can you handle him for a little while by yourself?:

:I will, somehow,: Sho responded.

:Good, when I give you the signal though, retreat. Do not hesitate,: the Tekki Leader warned, his voice cold.

:I understand.:

:All right, Aptom, please withdraw then,: the jet Guyver Lord instructed. :You need to take the east point,: he continued, sending an image with Aptom's positioning marked. In space, the meridian points were arbitrary but they could work around that. :Makishima, please take my opposing point, Tallowa, face Aptom. Alkard and Heborae, take the other two.:

:Master...: Both Tallowa and Heborae murmured as they moved into position.

Aptom had paused for a moment, watching critically as Sho closed with Toki. The young Guyvers movements were different from the previous battle he had examined. They were more skilled with less wasted movement. They weren't perfect but they had definitely improved. Providing the Tekki Leader acted fast, Fukamachi would be okay.

:North, south, east, west, backward and forward,: the jet Guyver Lord intoned as the warriors moved into position. :Mind, body, soul, longitude, latitude and depth; the six points that make up time. We have to become all six so that we can trap the seventh, time.:

Shadow leaf forms gathered around them and then moved forward, creating a perfect sphere around the still struggling Zoalord. Ishiikawa noted it but could not move to combat his enemy's new ploy because the blue and silver form of Fukamachi was keeping him occupied. Zektoll had never said anything about the boy being this skilled. He'd always warned about the Guyver Zoanoid Aptom or the Emperor Makishima, never the boy Fukamachi.

_He is a fool_, Toki cursed his absent Zoalord counterpart as he continued to block the Gigantic Guyvers attacks while he waited for an opening. _There!_ He struck desperately, knowing that whatever the Tekki Leader was doing, it was bound to be devastating. His Masters didn't worry over the man for nothing and it would be wise if he could put some distance between the two of them before whatever it was the jet Guyver Lord was doing took full effect.

Much to Ishiikawa's chagrin Fukamachi dodged, receiving only a glancing blow to his waist. It was enough to draw blood but for a Guyver it was a wound that was barely worth mentioning. It was not enough to break the blue and silver Gigantic Guyver Warriors momentum and almost as soon as he was struck, Sho's purple lining had bunched up and sealed the wound.

Ishiikawa jumped back a few feet, glancing around. They were surrounded. "You're trapped," he said to the Guyver.

"So are you," Sho returned, unconcerned, even though he could feel the power rising around them. It was going to be close. He could no longer see even the slightest crack in the formation of Tsuyosa's extensions. The only light in the sphere came from the slight glow from his control medallion and pearl plate eyes, and the crystals embedded in Ishiikawa's chest. The ends of his spines glowed faintly but did not provide enough illumination to cast even the faintest shadow and did not give away their Master's position.

The barrier closed around them and he resisted the urge to flinch. Even in the almost total pitch his sensors feed him information about the energy rising within this space and Sho felt an odd shift in his perceptions. :Sound waves,: his Unit murmured to him. :Tsuyosa has filled this pocket with atmosphere, so we can see that way.:

He looked around. The barrier was enclosing a substantial amount of space so there was lots of room to manoeuvre. But snaking over it, he could now see several lines that connected at various points. It almost looked like the barrier was composed of plates, fitted together until they formed a whole. They were the weakest points though and if Toki had enzymic blood it wouldn't have been difficult for the Zoalord to escape. In that case, it was best to keep him busy!

Fukamachi clicked his tongue, letting his Unit amplify the sound and send out the waves, before he jumped forward again, focused on the now extremely visible Zoalord. He too was trapped in this barrier, but he knew how to get out, at least he thought he did, and right now he had a job to do.

_Play, but do not play. _

Outside the black barrier the Tekki Leader had created, the non-combatant Guyvers, those Healers, Engineers and Warriors who had not been chosen to stand at the meridian points gathered behind the shields protecting _Mirai_ and _Eternity_. They gathered in two small groups; Terran and Tekki forces, although this time there was no antagonism between them.

:It's not a brilliant barrier,: Mizuki remarked clinically to Tetsuro.

:No, it's not, but I think it will get the job done.:

:It's strong enough temporally but...:

:I know, I know,: the Guyver Engineer agreed with her. :It's got some of the most remarkable structural weaknesses I've ever seen.:

:Has that got to do with its functionality with controlling time?:

Tetsuro tilted his head as his sensors re-examined the sphere the Tekki Leader had created. :I think so,: he said slowly. :It's really quite ingenious,: he added as his sensors fed him information.

:How so?:

:I don't know for sure but I'd say it's bigger on the inside than what it looks from here. If we want to trap Toki within the present then it has to be able to adjust to the shifting dimensions of the universe. Which means, the inside of that, at least has to get bigger and since the Tekki Leader's shrinking the sphere at the moment, that's the only way I can think of to do it.:

Mizuki blinked, looking at the sphere more carefully. She could vaguely, ever so vaguely and only when she strained, see the outlines of Ishiikawa and Sho within it. They were still fighting but there was no impression of being trapped or confined.

Tetsuro sensed what she was looking at. :He's doing okay, isn't he?: He asked.

Mizuki nodded and her brother chuckled. :He's not as weak as everyone seems to think he is,: Tetsuro said. :He never has been weak.:

:I know,: Mizuki murmured. :I know.:

Tsuyosa growled slightly as he continued to reduce the size of the barrier. His Unit was straining with him and he could feel the power streams from the other Guyver's adding to his barrier. Even with no distractions they were barely holding it and he was thankful that Fukamachi was doing his job. If Ishiikawa had of been pounding it from the inside there would have been no way to hold it, not without getting the others involved and he wasn't sure he wanted either Segawa near him. They could both see too much, even without knowing what to look for, they could both see too much.

It was nearly complete though - one more burst of power and it would be finished and self-sustaining, feeding off the radiant energy of the Zoalord and reinforcing itself with every attempt he made to shift time - which meant it was time to get Fukamachi out. He spared a glance for the Terran's Advents and got the impression of them looking back at him before he focused on the two Guyver Lords and one Guyver that were holding the shield in place. If he didn't make sure Sho could get out, he doubted he'd fare much better than the Senalzar had in his future. Shizu wouldn't care but the other two would. He looked down to the black and red Zoanoid Guyver... He would care as well, and while this would exhaust him, Tsuyosa was almost certain the Zoanoid would share his combat experience with the Segawa's so they could bring him down.

Beneath his armour he smiled. Fukamachi was lucky.

But he was someone who appreciated his luck.

:Ready to run?: He sent to the silver and blue Gigantic Guyver.

:Say the word.:

:We're nearly there. When I tell you though, come straight out and head towards me just in case Ishiikawa tries something.:

Sho didn't answer but Tsuyosa got the impression of agreement. :Be ready,: he sent to the others before he removed his hands from the sphere as a single black highlight detached itself from his armour, liquefying and coming to rest in his hands, forming a perfect replica of the larger sphere he had created. He flexed his fingers around the smaller sphere, driving his hands together, using the smaller sphere as the control model for the larger.

:Fukamachi, now!: He called as he pushed Ishiikawa's cage to a diameter of six feet.

Inside the sphere Sho paused, his eyes flashing as his Unit automatically locked on to Tsuyosa's position. He didn't know how it did it in this not-space but he wasn't about to question it now. With a hard kick towards the Zoalord he pushed off, rising fast. "You're trapped!" He exclaimed to a surprised Ishiikawa.

"Never!" Zoalord screamed, his eyes widening in a sudden fear. He'd obviously noticed his abilities did not work here despite how hard Fukamachi had been driving him. With a burst of speed he followed the Gigantic Guyver.

Sho felt his gut clench with fear as his back hit the barrier and it didn't give so much as a millimetre. Beneath his armour his eyes opened wide as he continued straining backwards but to no avail. This wasn't meant to be happening. He slammed one elbow into the wall but all that gave him was a bad shudder through his arm as the vibroblade tip was halted. The wall was only Guyver Armour, he should be able to cut it... and Ishiikawa was getting closer.

No! Sho screamed mentally, clawing at the wall.

:Master, let me,: his Unit said soothingly to him, flicking him an image of what it intended to do.

He didn't even question it, he just screamed the summons, "_Gigantic Guyver!_"

Although he was already using a Gigantic Unit, his summons was still answered and while it took no more than an instant it was confusing as his blue and silver armour retracted only to be instantly replaced by an inky black armour. As soon as the armour was in place though, Sho could feel himself sinking into Tsuyosa's barrier as it recognised him as a part of itself.

"It's over," he said to the infuriated Zoalord, as he measured the distance. :You're going to have incoming after me,: he sent to the Tekki Leader as he tried to push himself faster through the barrier.

In normal space the sphere still had a diameter of six feet as Tsuyosa waited for Sho to emerge. There was a slight bulging on his side and as the Gigantic Guyver surfaced the inky darkness melted from him in waves, almost like ribbons as he ripped himself free, the black armour he had summoned vanishing with the ribbons before it was seen, to leave him in his usual Guyver form. With a final burst of energy Fukamachi pulled free ducking under Tsuyosa's raised arm and shooting off into normal space.

The jet Guyver Lord looked down at the rent in his barrier, a vicious smirk on his face as he punched downwards, hitting Ishiikawa as the Zoalord attempted to follow Fukamachi. The time Zoalord fell back into the cage and the tear closed itself smoothly. _Now, you belong to me,_ he whispered in the silence of his own mind, returning his hand to the smaller sphere as he brought his fingers together, condensing the cage to a fraction of its original size.

The energy required to maintain the barrier faded as the sphere reached the size of a basketball, and it locked itself into a self-perpetuating loop that maintained its cohesion without the need for further energy inputs. The six Guyver Warriors sighed heavily, veering away from each other as they gathered their strength. While it is always silent in space there was a certain stillness now that the danger had passed.

Tetsuro and Mizuki were the first to move, dropping the energy shield protecting _Mirai_ and _Eternity_ as the rippling time sheets disappeared and space returned to normal. It was almost hard to believe that the pursuit was over, that Ishiikawa Toki, the Zoalord that had caused Maxwell and themselves so much frustration was gone, trapped within a small sphere of bioboosted armour held by the Tekki Leader. They weren't the only ones affected, as was evidenced by the peeling back of Gigantic and Lord Guyver armour.

:Everyone,: the Tekki Leader's deep voice reached out to them all. He like Agito and Mizuki had not shed his streamlined Guyver Lord armour. :Well done.:

Mizuki nodded slowly as several of her sensors retracted having completed their analysis of the sphere in her fellow Lord's hands. It was whole and self-sustaining and though it was cruel it would contain the Zoalord until the end of time without the need to provide any further life support mechanisms. Sho, who had come over during her examination of the sphere, touched her arm briefly as if to give comfort. She turned to him, smiling wanly. :This is something I must do myself,: she sent to him privately. She had called out to every Guyver for assistance and it had been given so now she had to deal with the permanent results.

The Tekki's forces had gathered around him and were slowly beginning to withdraw now that their Master had dealt with the threat. A few stayed though, curious to see if they would now be ordered into combat against the Advents who were present and their Terran defenders. It would be a battle no one, except possibly Heborae, would enjoy but they would join it if so ordered.

Tsuyosa narrowed his eyes as he sensed a new tension building before he shook his head, bemused. His forces had yet to learn that just like there were Guyvers and Guyvers, so were there Advents and Advents. His battle was not as indiscriminate as it seemed. He approached Mizuki, aware that the apricot Guyver Lord Healer who had summoned them was slightly unsure how to proceed given that the last time he had appeared before her it had been as an enemy.

:My Lady, first Lord of us all,: he greeted her with a slight bow, aware of the way Heborae tensed. The Y'saen Guyver Lord had yet to learn that curtesy cost nothing and was not demeaning. She would, in time.

:My Lord Warrior,: Mizuki returned his greeting, bowing her head regally as she became accustomed to the situation and the new formalities it involved. :I thank you for answering my call for aide.:

:It is a warrior's honour to answer a Healer's call.:

:Never-the-less, I thank you. He was a most vexing foe.:

:I will remember him with honour then.:

:I thank you also for the care you have given my mate.:

At this Tsuyosa paused, examining the female Segawa carefully. He had not expected her to bring that up and wondered if she was playing some deeper game. _No,_ he decided after a moment, _she means it._ :My duty,: he returned, his voice showing none of his calculation, :one Guyver to another, that is all.:

Mizuki nodded again. :Please convey my regards to your Healer,: she said finally as a way of letting the matter drop.

:I shall but for now I must take my leave, my Ladies,: he bowed slightly towards both Shizu and Mizuki, :and my Lord,: he added, turning to Agito. :I will keep Ishiikawa contained for all time,: Tsuyosa said. :You may convey to your operatives that his threat is no more.:

:We shall.:

:Well then, until next time...: With a final nod, the Tekki's remaining forces vanished, leaving their master to take one last look at them all before he took his own leave so that the Terran Guyvers were alone in now silent deep space.

:Sho!: Mizuki called happily as she embraced him tightly. The others were less demonstrative but still pleased at his return.

:About time you got back,: Tetsuro said in a voice that promised further questions.

Sho ducked his head submissively. :Sorry to worry you all,: he said as they approached _Mirai_ and _Eternity_, intent on shedding their armour so that they could discuss recent developments more comfortably.

Aptom held back after sharing a long glance with Makishima. The other warrior had turned away with a shrug that clearly stated that he thought this was the Zoanoid's sole concern.

_A weakness amongst us is of concern for us all, Agito,_ Aptom finally thought to himself, wondering when the Emperor would understand that, before he looked back at the object of his concern.

Fukamachi was different.

The time he had spent with the black Guyver Lord had changed _something_. It wasn't his loyalty, the Zoanoid Guyver could still feel that, it was something else. The Zoanoid's eyes narrowed. As he continued looking at Fukamachi he could sense something now... the boy was... content. There was about him a sense of competence. It had been there throughout the battle with the Zoalord and now that he could sense it, it was blatant.

_What had the Tekki Leader done to affect Sho so much?_ Aptom questioned himself before he came to another conclusion.

_I need to see him fight,_ he realised. That would be the easiest way to see what the full effect had been. And it couldn't be in a battle that was urgent, as the one against Toki had been, it had to be a battle they initiated.

"All right," Tetsuro said finally. "We're getting nowhere at the moment, and since we've been on the run, as it were, for the last few days, I'd suggest that we go rest now."

There was a general murmur of consent as everyone was tired. They all retired to sleep, some resummoning their armour as they drifted across the short haul of space to the other Advent.

* * *

_Mirai_ and _Eternity_ cruised silently through space. It was something they hadn't done for centuries, eons, but they were enjoying the feel of the chill vacuum of space against their hulls. Being grounded was comfortable there was a freedom that only the vastness of space could provide.

The humans and one Wesodin were sleeping at the moment, not that either of them had a problem with that since it had been a strenuous time. They'd just had to keep up with the Zoalord, their passengers had had to fight.

It had been an interesting battle but it was the conclusion of the battle that they were interested in.

:We have a problem,: _Mirai_ ventured.

Eternity glared back in the human equivalent of annoyed exasperation. :Problem is such a mild term.:

:True,: _Mirai_ flew on quietly. :Any suggestions?: The Advent asked after a while.

:None that I'm finding attractive,: _Eternity_ replied. :This is why I didn't want to ally with the humans.:

:Yet you know as well as I do that was our only choice.:

:Just because it was the only choice doesn't mean it was a good choice. And now we are left in this situation.:

:Do you think he recognised us?:

It was Eternity's turn to be silent as the ship considered the question. :Probably, although what that is going to mean is anyone's guess.:

:It does answer many questions though.:

:But raises just as many.:

:What are we going to do?:

:_That_ is our question.:

The two Advents both flew on in silence as they considered the quandary.

Eternity finally broke the silence. :I never wanted to be loyal to the humans,: the ship said acidly.

:That isn't the issue,: _Mirai_ objected. :I never wanted to be in this situation but we are. The fact that we are loyal to humans isn't a huge problem. It's what we had a hand in creating that is the problem. We know how to fight Zoanoids, we have not really been in any danger. They don't have that advantage.:

:I think that's obvious. He's already killed too many.:

Mirai sighed. :I think our path is set then.:

:Oh?:

:But there is one problem.:

:There's always a problem.:

:While I stand by our decision, I do not wish to see our race destroyed. Not by our own creation. We owe them at least the chance to defend themselves.:

_Eternity_ laughed. :A chance?: they questioned. :That's all it's going to be. We sought perfection and we came closer than they did.:

:True,: there was a note of pride in _Mirai's_ voice. :But I would be ashamed if our creation lead to our complete destruction.:

:So where is your problem?:

_Mirai_ seemed to sigh again. :It will take both of us to get through to the Council, you know that, but we can't leave the Terrans. They cannot travel in their Guyver forms and there are no spare ships either on Merrimu or Earth.:

This time _Eternity_ sighed. :We've got time,: the Advent sniggered in a rare display of amusement. :Our fellows have held out for this long, they can hold out for a bit longer while we find alternative transport for them.:

_Mirai_ nodded mentally. :We warn them what they are dealing with, give them some methods of defence and then return,: the ship summarised. :I don't think they will accept anything else.:

:Probably not,: _Eternity_ agreed reluctantly, not really wanting to contemplate returning but wise enough to know that as before there would be no other choice. :What do you think of him?: they asked suddenly.

_Mirai_ snorted. :We designed far better than we knew. I'm more interested in his new goal. He wants to destroy us for, or them for Alkanphel but the One is obviously something new.:

:It is something to do with the Guyver's themselves. We did their initial design but they have evolved themselves into something more.:

:It seems like they followed the Zoaform rankings - Zoanoid, Hyper-Zoanoid, Zoalord, Alkanphel - Guyver, Gigantic Guyver, Guyver Lord, Guyver Emperor. The power structures are similar.:

:The power levels are not.:

:True. A basic Guyver is more powerful but the upper forms do have closer levels of power.:

:Toki certainly did but I get the impression from both the Terrans and our creation that the One would have killed Toki in seconds.:

:I wish we could have seen him!:

:So do I. It was not complete, even Makishima admits that but I would still like to have seen what the ultimate form is.:

:Then, I think, all we need do to see it is to remain with the Terrans,: _Mirai_ said easily. :Our creation does not seem interested in killing us at least but nor do I think he would tolerate us for long, so that leaves us with the Terrans.:

:True. After we warn the others. I doubt there will be any further option. It's just a pity one of us can't go alone.:

:Neither of us would get through on our own,: _Mirai_ said morosely.

:Both of us could take control.:

:No!: _Mirai_ said. :That is no longer a choice.:

:Perhaps,: _Eternity_ said before falling silent.

Tsuyosa looked around carefully. The chamber was sealed and he was alone, the sphere that contained Ishiikawa Toki was hovering before him. There was an amused smile on his face. He wasn't sure what to do with the Zoalord. In his past, he had needed Toki. The time Zoalord had been his key to the past. It had killed Ishiikawa but by the time the Guyver Lord had finished with the Zoalord, Toki had sought his own death. Now though the Zoalord was trapped before him.

"I don't need you," Tsuyosa murmured as he thought about the differences between now and then. "I can keep you but I have already come to the past so you cannot kill yourself for me again, and if I fail now, there is no turning back."

He sighed, this was a one shot plan. If he failed there would be no second chance, no second trip in time because he rather imagined that the One would do their best to wipe him completely from existence. He wasn't sure if that was possible but it was something he didn't particularly want to find out about. He looked back at the sphere. "I think for the moment, I'll let you be. That is a fact you should be thankful for, Ishiikawa. Although..." he had promised Fukamachi that he would contain the Zoalord.

Tsuyosa flicked a little power towards the sphere. 'You are a part of my paradox, Zoalord," he snarled. "If I am destroyed so too will you be destroyed.

* * *

While we didn't find out about the Tekki Leader's plan and actions until later, at the time, his offer to take Toki was like a gift from the gods. Of all of us, only Makishima had to ability to contain him but he lacked the knowledge. Tetsuro had the knowledge but not the strength and the rest of us would have come close but in this game, close enough is not good enough.

There was no choice.

As I've said before though only the end results count. Ishiikawa Toki was contained. Maxwell was happy with the news when it was reported to him but with the ever-shifting problems on Earth his attention was quickly diverted to other, less pleasurable news.

_Eternity_ and _Mirai_ also gave us their news and then refused to elaborate passed the need for them to leave once alternative transportation had been found. Earth could obviously not spare us any ships and Merrimu while they were advancing and developing industries with every further shipload of refugees they could only create short range vessels. Light, quick escape craft. Well, it's not that they couldn't make a long range vessel, it's just that the resources necessary to build such a ship were better used constructing escape craft to be used in the event that the Advents, Tekki or other enemy found and attacked Merrimu. Those vessels would serve as both evacuation and attack craft. Besides both our Advents said that they would wait until we were ready.

They didn't have to tarry too long.

With Ishiikawa gone, the Advents instructed their forces to attack any that might be loyal to us. But they were not stupid, and did not attack indiscriminately. No, that would have caused all the alien races to band together against them. What they did instead was hit and run attacks on any alien vessel outside of their proclaimed and agreed territory. Any ship could travel securely within their own space but should they leave it, the Advents had given their children free range to attack.

We couldn't save all of them, but we could save some and tried to save all that we could.

In the end, that was enough for us. That _had_ to be enough for us.

* * *

1 Nigiri - There are two sides in Go - white and black and black always starts the game. To decide who gets to play which colour there is a little ritual called nigiri where one player picks up some stones, and the other player will guess if the player holding the stones has an even or odd number of stones in their hand by placing stones on the board. An even number of stones on the board means an even number in their hand, and odd means odd. If the guessing player wins, they get to play first.

You win a game by a certain number of moku - which is stones or territory so theoretically it should be possible to draw but to avoid that there is a handicap placed on the player who goes first - the player playing black and that is that 6.5 moku or points gets added to the white players score. So this means that you can't draw. This is done because the player who goes first has an advantage. (The amount of Moku varies from place to place and has been changed historically but in Japan I believe it is currently 6.5 moku.)

The question of if Sho and the Tekki were playing with this handicap is moot since Tsuyosa resigned, meaning he conceded to Sho.

Review please? :)


	25. Interlude VII Plans for the Future

The Conquered  
By Jade Tatsu  
Interlude VII - Plans for the Future

* * *

Makishima sat and looked at the stars. They were different here, where ever here was. They were the same stars but the constellations were different. None of the shapes were familiar. He didn't like it. It reminded him how far away Earth was. It all reminded him of how much he had lost.

He would get it back. He would get it _all_ back but it was not going to be as easy as he had anticipated. He knew he could battle Fukamachi. He'd known that since he'd left Earth and the new form he could sustain as a Guyver just ensured his domination over Guyver I. It would have been acceptable if he was the only one who had evolved but the universe had brought both new power and new enemies.

He was a Guyver Lord, a warrior. Shizu was a Guyver Lord Engineer. Together there was nothing that could stand in the way of their combined power. At least that's what he would have believed if he hadn't touched the armour of the One.

Agito shivered.

The One...

It was power without end. He'd used it but hadn't in any way mastered it. The armour had responded to his desperation and the amount of power he had been willing to give it but in the end it had maintained control of itself.

When he summoned his Unit, its abilities were for him to use. But the armour of the One, it had maintained control and had only given him use of such power that he was capable of using. Just out of reach, where he could only vaguely sense it, something else had been guiding the armour, and it could take away what it had given him in a heartbeat. The armour could control the universe, he knew that, and that something that had been behind it, had been controlling _everything_.

The sense had been hazily familiar. Powerful but patient, strong but yielding and somehow old beyond words. It was adult but it knew how to be a child. It was not ready yet though. Whoever it was, whatever it was, like him... or perhaps because it was him, it was not yet ready for the sheer power of the existence that was the One, the Guyver Emperor.

Maybe the Tekki was right... Maybe such power shouldn't rest in the hands of one being. He didn't know. But he did know that there had been a sense of disquiet at his thoughts to contain Fukamachi. There had been nothing on his desire to rule Earth so on that score he knew the One would not object but on the attacking, containing or other interference with another Guyver against their will... The One would not accept that.

Which lead, in part, to his current problem.

On Earth he had told Shizu he knew how to deal with Fukamachi because at the time he had known how to deal with the other Guyver. Now though the Gigantic Guyver was the least of his concerns. He was a Guyver Lord but so was Mizuki and despite everything she was still a member of the Rebellion. He could fight, he was made to fight but she could heal. Shizu would not be enough to tip the balance either...

Not with Aptom, Alkard, Fukamachi, Tetsuro, Natsuki and Hayami all working together... And that would be the Guyver's he knew about and he wasn't even sure about all their ranks.

No... He had to find some way to regain control of Earth if not with their blessings then at least with their acceptance. He couldn't fight them all, at least he couldn't until he evolved...

The One could fight them all...

Agito sighed, turning away from the stars. This was not a position he liked. If he became the One the implication was that he won't want to fight them...

:Of course not, Master,: his Unit murmured. It seemed sleepy. :Why fight them for Earth when you can have the Universe?: It added the question before fading from his mind.

Makishima blinked... It should have been obvious... The One was very powerful. The universe would be his to command... Although... If the One was powerful enough to fight and defeat multiple Guyvers, even Guyver Lords and he knew this was the case because he had tasted the power, then how was the Tekki going to fight them..?

Or was the Tekki going to strike the One while it was still in a proto form, when... if it answered another call like his? Or was there another plan that he couldn't see? There had to be something.

"Agito?" Shizu broke into his thoughts, placing one slim hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"Hm?"

"Come to bed. Fukamachi, Aptom and all the other obstacles will still be there in the morning. I guarantee it."

He chuckled. She was right. There were times when, like all women she was always right. It was one of the mysteries of the universe that no amount of power or wisdom could hope to answer. "Coming," he said. She was right. They would still be there in the morning and while it would take him longer than that to determine a solution to the problems they presents...

Time was something he had plenty of.

* * *

"Ehgk," Tsuyosa spat shaking the blood from his armour. He'd have thought that by now the Advents would have learnt to order retreat when he fought personally but apparently not and he'd just finished slaughtering waves of controlled Zoanoids.

He wouldn't call it a fight. Such slaughter was not a battle as they had no chance against him and if they had been capable they would have retreated before him. Controlled they could only die. They were no threat to him and the system had been taken with only their blood split. The Advents themselves...

_They_ had gotten away. Not unexpected but it was becoming frustrating. He hadn't found the one he needed to kill yet but he was getting closer and then... Then the Advents would no doubt choose yet another old, venerated ship to lead them and it, and the next one, and the next one... for however long it took would die. He would make sure of that.

Although... things were moving differently this time. He'd told Sho as much but he hadn't indicated _how_ much faster things were moving. He was _centuries_ ahead of his memories and the further he got the less he could rely on them but they did still provide for experiences and more importantly, power. He simply _knew_ more about how to use the power of the Guyvers because he had had a far longer time to learn. That was helping him against other Guyvers and the seemingly endless waves of Advent troops but it wouldn't help him against the Guyver Emperor. They didn't need experience, they didn't need memories, they just _knew_ how to use the power because they were the power.

And with everything he had seen he was no closer to working out who it was.

He was almost positive that it was one of the Terrans and while there were still some other contenders amongst the other races they were fast being eliminated. Well... not eliminated but their rate of growth was such that even if they were the One by the time he was ready, they would not be and so he would claim victory. Which left the Terrans and so far, of the ones he had meet and even those he hadn't met the only three he could eliminate were Mizuki, Hayami and Sho.

Mizuki was the First Lord. Her power had been the first to stabilise to that extreme formidable level. Once both her Gigantics stood at her side she would be, as any true Guyver Lord was, a force to be reckoned with. But she was so purely a healer that even if she _had_ the power to wield the armour of the One she would reject its combat potential and while the Guyver Emperor did not like to fight, when they did, they were unstoppable. Mizuki was not that.

He had never met Hayami but he _knew_ the Ice Zoanoid Guyver was not the One from the future. The man was a healer as well but the white and gold armour that marked him as a Gigantic Guyver also marked him as one of the Guyver Emperors direct servants and for his master he would fight to the death. He probably didn't appreciate or fully understand that yet, none of them did, but they would. Hayami had almost caught him several times in the future, just by never being where you expected him to be.

Fukamachi... He could more than wield the power of the One but he lacked the will. The week spent with him had been educational and he regretted his memories. The Terran was personable and warm but most importantly honest. Tsuyosa was sorry that he hadn't made an effort to meet with him earlier in the future. That was something he would have liked... It wouldn't change anything but... He would have liked to say that he truly called the blue and silver Gigantic Guyver friend. The boy had the power to wield the Unit of the One but he had seen Fukamachi in full fight against the One. No... The boy was the free power, almost like the joker, free to fight as he saw fit. His will only focused enough when he was fully committed.

It was not weakness. In fact, of all of them Sho understood best what was worth fighting for. He knew the importance of the simple life but it did mean that he would never easily lead others. He wouldn't necessarily follow though, either. It was just one of the things that made Fukamachi unique. The Free Power, free to use the power of the One, or to fight it if his will was strong enough but not free to be the One.

He could eliminate outright three Terrans but that left the bulk of them.

It was unlikely to be Shizu... Agito's Empress deferred too readily to her husband and the One rarely deferred to anyone. They asked advice but then acted as they thought best.

Tsuyosa had never meant Natsuki... He only knew about her from the future where she had manifested the armour of a Gigantic Guyver Healer. Her Lord was not clear though as she had never publicly sworn her loyalty but it was certain her Lord was loyal to the One. She had fought too openly for her Lord not to have reprimanded her if he or she did not also support the One.

This now left three of them: Tetsuro, Aptom and Agito.

Before the battle with Toki Tsuyosa had dismissed the possibility of the Segawa male wielding the power of the One but it now seemed a much more distinct possibility. The squat silica Guyver had held a defensive position covering the Advents _Mirai_ and _Eternity_ but his shield had been high level and extensive. It had been pushing the power limits for a Guyver Engineer and he didn't seem to realise it. The man was _very_ efficient at using all the power he had available to him. And his understanding... Tsuyosa rather thought that the Guyver Engineer had already known how to defeat Ishiikawa but lacked the power or a warrior with enough power. Even if he didn't understand everything, what he did understand was impressive. And such understanding was synonymous with the One. The older Segawa bore watching. His development, even if he wasn't the One, would be interesting, to say the least.

Agito too, was interesting. The man had such arrogance. He was, in the future the undisputed Emperor of the Terran Republic... It seemed odd, that should be the Terran Empire but it was more a confederation with the black and purple Guyver Lord Warrior at its head. He listened to his diplomats, to the representatives of the races under his control and then issued the orders. It was like the Kyheenan Empire in many ways. Makishima had the power to be the One. There was ample evidence of that, even now with his ability to use the armour against the Senalzar but he seemed to be lacking the humility.

The One was arrogant, confident, powerful but they were at times humble. Agito was lacking there but it was something that could be learnt. The Terran was more than suitable to be the One in every other way and if when the time came Tsuyosa found himself facing off against Makishima he wouldn't be overly surprised and would kill the Terran without regret.

Which left Aptom... Tsuyosa shifted as he considered the Hyper-Zoanoid Gigantic Guyver Warrior. The man was powerful, ambitious and strong; everything that combined to make a great warrior. He was also adaptable. Of all the Guyvers Aptom's chameleonic Zoanoid heritage, even more than Hayami, allowed him to adapt to any situation. The mergence of his Zoanoid form with his Guyver Unit had led to some interesting and unexpected results, not the least of which was his ability to have converted his Guyver Engineer Unit into a Guyver Warrior Unit and then to further summon a Gigantic Unit.

Tsuyosa could detect direct interference from the Units themselves with that but there was nothing he could do about that now. The Zoanoid was a warrior, it was not right that he use the armour of an Engineer so the interference was appropriate in this case. But if the Zoanoid could will such a change in his armour then wielding the armour of the One was but a small step forward. That could explain why he, if he was the One, and Fukamachi had been fighting. He knew what Imakarum had said, and while so far his words relating that the Zoanoid would not kill Fukamachi did seem true, the Zoanoid-Guyver _was_ recorded on numerous occasions to have claimed Fukamachi's death for his own. The two of them had an interesting relationship, and maybe that had come to a conclusion...

Tsuyosa shook his head... thoughts of the future were not helping. Aptom, like both Tetsuro and Agito was a prime candidate to be the One. They all bore watching and he would watch them all.

He flicked a small mote of power out, watching as it coalesced into a shadow. "The Terrans," he ordered. "Watch them."

There was no indication of ascent, he didn't need one but the shadow vanished, pulling on his power to remain hidden. It would report back to him on anything that happened. The Terrans bore watching so he would watch and once suspicions were confirmed he would act, and one way or another, things would come to an end.

"Master," 'Nyataran's voice came to him.

"What is it?" The black Guyver Lord asked, recalling how the Artarmon had come to serve him. In the future the Artarmon had eventually sought him out but it had been reversed this time. He had found Bithrinyataran, rescued him from several Advents that the Artarmon probably didn't need rescuing from since he had obviously survived the attack. But he had just arrived in this time and had needed the reassurance of a familiar face.

"We've acquired Dinshika, Vesna and Rasulmin."

"'Nyataran, just say captured, it's easier since I know they didn't come of their own free will although Rasulmin and Dinshika would have in time. Still... it is a shame but necessary."

"They do not know their own power," the Artarmon continued without breaking rhythm. It was unfortunate that many of the Guyvers that should stand at his Master's side did not. But Tsuyosa's will was not to be denied. He knew that. Since the moment he had seen the Guyver Warrior, he had known that the Guyver Lord's will was the one the Universe should bow to. And while he knew he would have survived the encounter with the Advents, there weren't many who would have bothered to rescue a failed experiment like him.

"I will see them then," the Tekki Leader said easily. He was so early with his schedule that he wasn't surprised that most did not know their true power yet, thus it was up to him to introduce them to it. "Later though. Right at the moment I've had enough of hopeless battles," he added, indicating to the blood still staining his armour. The Zoanoids' bodies disintegrated but any blood split remained.

"They didn't allow retreat?" 'Nyataran asked.

"They never allow retreat against me. It's pointless but that seems to be their way."

"Some things will never change."

"I know. Just put the Dunrossil and Kintoth into storage for the moment. I will deal with them tomorrow, although please have a facility read to store Vensa when I'm done, as the Jyt'nr Warrior is loyal to the Emperor."

"Should I separate Vensa and Dinshika now? Jyt'nr and Lyusa may both be native to Dunrossil but, as I recall they don't get along that well."

"No, leave them be for the moment. Shared captivity should annul any feelings of conflict."

"Ah... Master," 'Nyataran spoke carefully. "Is everything all right? You weren't injured?"

"Everything is fine, 'Nyataran. I've just been thinking."

"Everything will be as you desire, Master."

"It must be," Tsuyosa said firmly. "Or else everything will be lost."

* * *

Mirabilis sat as he watched the settlement. The former Resistance Leaders were doing well keeping everything contained. There were problems, as to be expected with anything of this sort but they were dealing with them swiftly, logically and compassionately. Everything was running as smoothly as could be expected.

For them... and that meant things were not working out for him.

When Lord Alkanphel had called to him it had been more than a desperate cry. The Zoalord of Zoalords had given him orders, had instructed him in the way of the Universe, had shown him the power Tsuyosa feared, and had transferred as much power and knowledge as he could into his servant.

He, like the Tekki had two tasks. The first was to warn the Tekki, to deliver the message but it seemed Tsuyosa was not yet ready to hear it. Lord Alkanphel had anticipated that and had bid him wait. Wait until Tsuyosa was ready. Interfere if he must to make the Guyver grow but for the most part just wait because the time would come. While he was waiting he could attend to his other task.

The supreme Zoalord understood what Tsuyosa did, that so much power should not, could not be allowed to rest with one being and had given his orders thus. He was to destroy the human Guyvers. There was no malice in the orders, even though they had been given in the moment of his destruction. Alkanphel simply understood that some things should not be and the Supreme Zoalord had known, as Tsuyosa did that the One was most probably a Terran.

Humans were made to be Zoanoids. They did not need the further combat potential as added by the Guyver system. They were in fact the reason it was called 'Guyver - Out of Control'. A human Zoanoid, even one such as Aptom could be controlled. A human Guyver - that was an accidental creation that could not be allowed to continue to exist. Tsuyosa was different because he alone had been made to be a Guyver and like it or not he could be controlled.

His task with Tsuyosa was stalled and currently, with Merrimu still hidden he, Imakarum Mirabilis was no closer to even having a viable plan to destroy the Terran Guyvers. At every point they had grown and adapted. Fukamachi was especially adept at that but they still had weaknesses.

Only, he was loath to use them.

Despite everything he was still loyal to Lord Alkanphel's goal - that the humans should not bow to the Advents - and thus he did not want to see humans completely subjected to the Advents but... he may have to risk that to destroy the Guyvers.

Only a Zoalord could fight them... and only the most powerful could hope to win.

He could get Zoalords. That was easy. Alkanphel had given him the means to command other Zoalords but he had to get the Guyvers as well and they wouldn't come at his call. Well, not the Terran one's anyway. Alkanphel had also given him the ability to appear as the One, the Guyver Emperor that all Guyvers were in some way almost instinctually bound to obey. The command wasn't absolute, it could be fought but only those with enough will could, and that would leave more than enough under his command for his purposes. The ability was primarily for his own defence since if he appeared as the Guyver Emperor most Guyvers, if attacking him would try to bow but through his Zoalord abilities he could take it further. He would have to take it further.

For the ones who wouldn't answer his command, the Terrans... that was a simple enough problem to solve. If he wanted to get the Zoalords and Terran Guyvers to fight, all he had to do was tell the Zoalords and the Advents the position of Merrimu and then the Terran Guyvers would return but he couldn't be sure of the outcome of the ensuing battle. The Terran Guyvers might be so filled with indignation that they would win. Or there would be a slaughter of non-combatants and the planet, like Earth, would fall to the Advents, and that directly contravened Lord Alkanphel's desires.

Imakarum sighed as he rose. For the moment he would wait on this as well. He could not afford to risk the Advents completely dominating humans, not even for the fulfilment of his other tasks. Besides the way things were going, it would only be a matter of time before Natsuki and the others started branching out, then he wouldn't need to worry about the freedom of the humans...

Then he could call all the Zoalords and others he needed to so that he could destroy the Terran Guyvers once and for all.

There was a chill on his skin and Imakarum raised one hand to his face and touched moisture. He frowned.

There was no need to cry.

* * *

Review please :)


	26. Chapter XIX Rescues

The Conquered  
By Jade Tatsu  
Chapter XIX - Rescues

* * *

With Toki gone we could return to our planned mission, that of finding allies to fight the Advent's with. Although the Interstellar Meeting had shown us that the possibilities for an alliance were limited. The Tekki didn't require an alliance. That much was blatantly clear. The Senalzar were provincial to the point that they attacked any potential allies and no one else that we knew about had either the strength or the desire to fight the Advents. That put us in the position of allying with one of the stronger weaker races to aide us in the battle against the Advents.

'Stronger, weaker.' An ambiguous but accurate description. The Wesodin Corang and Kyheenan's both fall into this category. They and others like them were the strongest of the younger races. They were the ones we were looking for an alliance with. I didn't like the option but the Advent's had left us with little choice. They had been doing this for centuries and they knew how to eliminate potential threats.

An alliance with any of the younger races would be difficult... None of them yet had the strength or the will to fight the Advent's and we were too disorganised to really fight effectively.

Difficult, it was very difficult. With Advents attacking everything we managed to raise our profile by rescuing several ships but there was no one interested in allying with us in the long term... all those races were too small...

We did eventually find allies though, Individuals... Guyvers but eventually we did ally with a race. And with a little creative planning it worked beneficially for both our races.

Which was just as well because we both needed that.

* * *

Sho floated in space. He wasn't really floating but was instead hurtling forward, travelling at the same speed as _Mirai_ and _Eternity_. With the vastness of space though, it felt like he was floating. The others were probably talking about how he had changed. He didn't think he had changed. All that had happened was that he had spent a week or so away. That week had been interesting because he had been able to see the wider universe.

What they, the Terrans, had planned was possibly but they would be the more powerful species. That hadn't been expected but it was the situation they now found themselves in. For almost all their potential allies, they would enter into the agreement as the stronger party. They could almost be the one's approaching races to ally with them. They wouldn't though because they didn't know enough about the races in the universe. They would be a power that would ally with the first race that approached them!

The week with the Tekki leader had shown him that very clearly. Tsuyosa had Guyvers of many races working with him. Most were anomalies for their species. They had more bio-energy than was usual and most were rebels, rebels who had been tamed by the Tekki's will.

That really was the minor thing he had learnt from the Tekki. What had really struck him, and what he presumed the others were discussing was any change in his combat potential.

Sho sighed. He knew there were times when both Aptom and Makishima despaired of his ability to fight and he admitted that in terms of skill he was not up to their level but the decision of when and who to fight lay with him. He did not believe that combat should automatically be assumed to be the only way of deciding conflict. There were times... many times he felt that if they had of tried to work out differences peacefully then perhaps they could have avoided at least some of the troubles they had. The Senalzar were just the latest example. They didn't have to fight them, and there had been the possibility that they could have allied with them...

Eh... maybe not. Tsuyosa had explained the Senalzar to him, ensuring that he understood exactly how provincial they were but there was a possibility they could have gotten information from the Senalzar. Maybe they knew which race might best be able to ally with them. At the moment they were just fumbling around in the dark. The Kyheenans might think of them favourably but there was a possibility that would chose not to fight. It was always difficult to know what a race would do when facing the possibility... no the absolute certainly of destruction. Someone else though might be willing to fight with them but fighting was not the only way.

And, Sho frowned, now that he thought about it, they had never tried to speak with the Advents. Granted the Advents hadn't been interested in talking but even he had made the assumption that they could not negotiate. Even if they had of tried though, he doubted the Advents would want to speak. Their actions, attacking without warning on Earth indicated that they had already decided upon combat.

It was depressing in its own way. An advanced race automatically went for battle. It might be because they could but it was _not_ a weakness to go for the nonviolent option. It was not. Peaceably working out differences and arrangements was not weakness. He would never believe that.

But nor would he believe that you should passively allow yourself to be dominated, to be forced to go against your beliefs and desires. There was a time when it was necessary to fight. Fukamachi sighed. The time to fight though was not all the time! He grinned; amused at the irony of thinking such things so soon after Ishiikawa had been contained. The time Zoalord had... well; he had highlighted to more than just the Terrans the importance of acting when you could.

That being the case he would make it up to Mizuki as soon as...

:_Help me!_:

Sho threw his head up, turning towards _Mirai_ and _Eternity_ as he sought the source of the call. It wasn't Mizuki's voice and he didn't think it was Shizu's but it was definitely female... Like _Mirai's_ only softer.

:And speaking Oranmeiran,: his Unit supplied.

Sho blinked - he hadn't been aware that he had made the translation - before he turned back to the stars, narrowing his eyes and focusing his sensors as he searched.

:_Please, help me!_:

:There!: His Unit growled. Since it had been expecting the second call, the brief plea was enough for it to lock on too.

Fukamachi turned brown eyes towards the call, his sensors pitching forward to analyse the situation.

Zoanoids... Space Zoanoids... Advent design. He categorised them quickly. Except they wouldn't have called for help... And they were the wrong species... No, wait, there! A guyver. A Guyver Engineer was battling them. Her defensive shield was holding... barely but there were already wounds on her armour that were slowly healing. Whoever it was, she was losing.

:Not today,: Sho growled, throwing his mind out to summon a Gigantic Unit.

:Summon the black one,: his Unit interjected guiding his call. :So the Advent's won't know it's you.:

He nodded, feeling the armour wrap around him before he teleported.

It was not much of a battle. Sho materialised in the midst of the hyper Zoanoids, his whip like vibroblades already half extended and lashing around him. Five were down before the others were aware and by the time they turned to look he was already moving, head beams lancing out to pierce through more distant targets. He didn't bother with a shield, relying more on speed and surprise and for the numbers of Zoanoids present a shield would have been displaying a worry he didn't feel.

He did feel though a frantic mental order as the Zoanoid's commander tried to bring them back into order, to organise an attack against him but by then it was too late. Sho spun, vibroblades extended like ribbons around him, creating a deadly sphere which sliced approaching Zoanoids into shreds before lashing out at more distant targets. He came to a stop, sensors clicking as they flicked back and forth to confirm the destruction of all Zoanoids before he turned towards the Guyver Engineer.

:No...No, stay away!:

Sho blinked again. He hadn't been expecting hugs and kisses for the rescue but he had been expecting a slightly warmer greeting.

:I won't go back,: the blue and silica coloured Guyver Engineer continued, pulling back and straining, but Sho could see, ineffectually to try to reinforce her barrier.

:Go back where?: he asked as calmly and as soothingly as possibly, shrugging the black Gigantic armour away and inducing the pearl plates that formed his armour into a softer shade.

She seemed to blink, looking at him again with his lighter colour armour and Fukamachi got a good look at her. She was blue, with silica lining and he realised he had seen her species before. Makishima had fought a Guyver Warrior of her species. She looked spindly with what on a human would be long thin limbs. Her arms reached to her knees and as he focused, he could see blunt claws on her fingers and toes. Her body was whiplash thin and her armour highlighted that fact. Normal Guyver armour on a human was bulky. On her species it looked like her Unit had tried to minimise itself to allow her to take advantage of what Fukamachi was sure was significant speed. The armour was bulky but only in some areas. He wondered what the Gigantic form looked like.

:This,: his Unit supplied an image but Sho shook it away as he returned his attention towards the blue, Oranmeiran Guyver Engineer.

:You're not..?: she questioned. :You're not with him?:

:With who?: The question made as much sense as the previous one.

:With the Tekki,: she hissed fearfully.

:No,: Sho said easily, ignoring the prickle of worry as her fear rose. She probably didn't agree with what the Tekki was trying. He didn't agree... Well, he wasn't sure. He couldn't really judge without at least seeing the One but that didn't mean other Guyvers would be as even handed. Some agreed for what Sho would call no good reason with the Tekki, others like the Guyver Engineer before him would disagree without obvious reason. :No,: he repeated, seeking to reassure her. :I'm not with the Tekki. I'm a _Terran,_: he pronounced it carefully. :We too are fighting the Advents and that is our only goal.:

:You don't want to fight the One?:

Sho shook his head. :Why would I want to fight someone I've never meet?: He asked, allowing a teasing note in his mental voice as he tried to make her relax. :My name is Fukamachi Sho. What's yours?:

She seemed startled by his cordiality and after examining his blue form she lowered her shield. :My name is Iythra. Iythra Habasia... :the words slurred as he collapsed but Sho was quick to move, extending a gravity globe around them and filling it with atmosphere.

:She's just tired,: his Unit supplied when blue armour retracted.

:Can you give her some energy?: Fukamachi asked sympathetically, remembering exactly how debilitating it not only was but felt to be that exhausted.

:That's a Healers job... but if you insist. I'm not supposed to but I can syphon some of your energy into her.:

:I insist,: Sho said firmly, bracing himself for the power drain. There was a tickle on his mind and Iythra blinked.

:Who? What? Where?: She questioned, seeing the stars through the gravity globe.

:You're safe,: Sho said reflexively, acting to reassure her. :I'm not the Tekki and I don't work for him. My name is Fukamachi Sho of the Planet Terra, Sol System and I will help you.:

:Terra...: Iythra said weakly, feeling her strength return to her in warm waves. :Terran... I was...: she said slowly, turning to face Sho, taking on a position that looked like she was sitting even though she was in zero gravity. :I was looking for you.:

:You were?: Sho couldn't help but question in surprise.

:I was... I want... My sister Iythry serves the Tekki. I could not, for everything that he is and wants to do, I just can't serve him. The power will rest as it sees fit and he could portray no evidence that the One had ever abused that power and as such I do not know why he was fighting.:

Sho nodded, to indicate his understanding, gesturing for her to continue, hoping she'd understand the movement.

:So I wanted to find the Terrans because he, the Tekki, is convinced that the power of the One lies within a Terran and I would stand with a force that must therefore someday come into conflict with him.:

Sho's eyes darkened, the pearl plates dulling somewhat as he considered her words. He... He liked the Tekki. He didn't want to fight Tsuyosa. :I... we... :he fumbled for words. :We are not seeking conflict with the Tekki.:

:I know but if one of you is the One, he will seek conflict with you. Apart from that though, I can help you. I know the races of the universe, those who treat fairly and those who will seek to betray you and I know the hierarchy of the Guyvers. The Tekki does not speak much on the future but when he forces you to evolve, to become the ultimate form of your armour, he forces you to know, to see much more than you are ready for, things that even if you have become a Gigantic Guyver or a Guyver Lord you may still not comprehend, because comprehension is a long way from knowledge and I can help you gain that comprehension... Please... I don't care... I have nowhere else to go. Just let me come with you.:

Sho held up his hands to forestall her begging any further. :Iythra, you can come with us,: he said. His Unit assured him she was speaking the truth as well as saying... in its roundabout way that she would be needed. :I must ask though that you do not ever attack without provocation, not even the Tekki. It's not something all Terrans adhere to but until we are accustomed to you it will help. Now just relax, I'll have you back to the ship in no time.:

* * *

:All right, he's out scouting now,: _Mirai_ said laughingly. The Advent thought the situation was amusing. It would be a lot easier if they just asked the Guyver if anything had changed and what he thought of the Tekki after spending a week with the Guyver Lord. But then it seemed humans never did things the easy way. The two Advents had decided to wait a little before they asked Fukamachi about their ultimate creation.

:So has anyone noticed anything different? Mizuki?:

The Guyver Lord Healer looked pensive for a moment. :He's... he's more collected,: she said finally. :He considers thing more, even the little things. There is a moment of thought before everything.:

:How about in battle?: Agito asked.

Mizuki shrugged. :Can't tell yet, although if the battle against Toki was any indication you should be happy.:

Aptom chuckled. :I'd been thinking we needed to give him lessons but he beat me to it, asking if I would spar with him to improve his technique. That's a request for combat lessons if I ever heard one.:

:Interesting,: Tetsuro said. :He asked if I would play Go and Shougi against him again.:

Mizuki sighed. It appeared everyone was preparing for war. Sho hadn't shown such changes to her but then he probably hadn't wanted to worry her. He had been attentive and thoughtful towards her. Loving in the way they had been trying for, for years. It was nice and she had enjoyed it but he was also preparing to fight. It was realism she supposed. _I fell in love with a warrior,_ she smiled sadly at the conclusion. "Nothing has changed," she said aloud, rescinding her previous statement. "Nothing at all," she added.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Sho is as he has always been. All that's happened is that he's grown a bit, adapted if you will. This has happened before, it will happen again. We just weren't there to see it this time. It is what we in the Rebellion wanted to happen. We should be thankful and the Advents should be running as Chronos should have for now he will not rest. I do not know what the Tekki may have said or done but I know he did not hurt Sho but despite what has happened I do not believe we can call the Tekki a friend, however he is not our enemy, not wholly for he has helped Sho to this point."

"So what should we do?"

"Do?" Mizuki laughed. "We do nothing," she said matter of factly. "We continue with our original plan to find allies to help us fight the Advents. Given the strength of the races we have seen so far we may be aiding them more than they aid us but we will need that good will when we come to fight. Unless something happens we aren't going to drive the Advents from Earth quickly. This will be a battle for generations because we don't know them well enough. It was childish to believe that it could be done faster."

"What do you mean?"

Mizuki sighed. It should be obvious. "What do you know about the Advents?"

Tetsuro nodded. He understood and looked slightly surprised that this was his sister bringing this up. Usually she didn't really consider combat objectives or the issues that went with it beyond the necessity to heal the wounded.

Agito nodded slowly as he thought about it. He knew the Advents were their ships, that they fought using Zoanoids, that they were repressing and destroying developing races and that they had taken _his_ empire. Black eyes burned. What more did he really need to know? They were on Earth. He could destroy them there and if he was strong enough he could continue to destroy any reinforcements they sent until they either negotiated with him or he destroyed them all. They would not take his empire again.

On the other hand though...

How they acted, how they thought beyond gross actions he didn't really know. He didn't know any of the details he usually knew when fighting. The psychological element was missing. He did not know why they did what they did. He knew how, he knew where but not why. And beyond what _Mirai_ and _Eternity_ had told them he didn't really know their structures, how they derived power between themselves, who they would protect over another. That was something they would have to learn in combat or have to learn from someone like the Tekki or Senalzar, if they could be persuaded to talk. And it was something they would need to know to win, to gain final victory over the Advents.

"All right," Agito said finally. "We continue as we have been, fumbling through space in the hopes of allies. As for Fukamachi..."

"As for the boy?" Aptom asked, a note of amusement lilting in his tone as he flexed Zoanoid claws. He had heard that tone before, in the Hall of the Leaders of Earth, on the day of Makishima's ascension and the hyper Zoanoid was not going to let it happen again.

"As for Fukamachi," Makishima began again after throwing the Zoanoid Guyver a dark look. "We should be thankful for the changes the Tekki has finally wrought for we could not." He paused. "The other thing we need to information on is our Units. They have changed. _That_ is undeniable but the true extent of why and how remains hidden. It is also obvious that they now have power structures and I believe we need to know where we stand.

"I felt it when I summoned the armour of the One but there were many things it refused to tell me. What its objective is, for example, remains unknown. The Tekki at least we know broadly what he will try, for all others we lack information. We continue our path but we also need to seek further answers unless someone's Unit told them a lot more than mine?"

The question hung in the air, a direct challenge to all to dare to claim that they were more closely linked with their Unit than he was.

:Perhaps you have just not asked the right questions,: a female voice echoed softly through their minds.

"Who?" Both Agito and Aptom snarled, coming fully alert.

Alkard threw himself in front of Mizuki while Shizu ducked behind her husband. Tetsuro looked uncomfortable as they all instinctually turned towards the voice.

"Oh..." Sho cringed back, grinning. "I can, or rather Iythra can answer some of those questions."

Iythra stepped forward, away from Fukamachi's protective presence and bowed to those gathered. "Hello," she said looking around, memorising the faces of her new companions.

"I'll explain later," Sho said. Iythra was tired so she could explain her part and then rest while he explained his.

"As you are aware," Iythra began as she stepped forward, buoyed by Sho's silent support, "the Guyvers have changed. I know why but I don't know who or what it was that finally fulfilled the requirements of that why. I also know about the new power structures inherent in the new Guyver forms because while not all Units have been prepared to share that information, the Tekki is banking on that information."

There were nods all round. "So why did the Guyver System change?" Tetsuro asked gently.

Iythra nodded. "They changed a little while ago. Most of us didn't notice. I probably wouldn't have noticed it but the Tekki ensured that I knew. Only those who were powerful enough should have noticed the change for centuries but that is not how it was." Iythra shrugged. The gesture seemed universal. "What changed," she continued, getting back on topic, "is the fact that the Guyver Units became whole."

"Whole?"

"They are a collective. You don't see it often but every Unit is connected to every other Unit. But they are only connected when they have a Host. When they don't have a Host they seek to return to subspace to rejoin the whole. If that happens the Unit is lost to the Universe and the Advents, when creating the Guyver System didn't want that so they developed a trap. Unfortunately while the trap allows the Unit to stay in this phase of space, it cuts it off from the rest of the Units."

"But the Advents wouldn't have cared about that," Tetsuro broke in. "In fact they would have encouraged it because it's easier to subvert one to your will rather than the whole."

"Exactly," Iythra agreed. "That is what changed though. All the Units were unlocked. But I don't know who activated the Units remaining in this phase of space allowing them to connect to the whole."

"That was us," Agito said. "I already asked my Unit about this. It explained somewhat but not everything."

"Nice of you to share," Aptom murmured under his breath, rolling his eyes. Iythra heard him though and he thought he detected a flicker of tired amusement although Agito chose to ignore the comment.

"There are a finite number of Guyver Unit's in the universe. We've always known that, we just never knew when they would all be activated because we didn't know how many there were. A few have escaped back to the boost dimension but the Units have generally been considered so precious that that situation is avoided at all costs. Only the Guyver Emperor can call a Unit back from their home dimension, but that's not the issue. In the instant that the Guyver system became truly connected they adopted structure."

"Structure?"

"Yes, structure. Before all Units had approximately the same power levels, afterwards the structure was defined into the One, the Nine and the Twenty-One; one Guyver Emperor, nine Guyver Lords and twenty-one Gigantic Guyvers. But the structure goes further than that, and it is in that further structure lies the reasons for the numbers. There are nine Guyver Lords but there are only three Guyver Lord Warriors, three Guyver Lord Engineers and three Guyver Lord Healers."

"The power is distributed. That makes sense," Tetsuro nodded, flashing a grin at Mizuki. He'd always known she was a healer to be reckoned with.

"It goes further," Iythra continued. "How else do you explain a power structure that allows thirty-one powers, not a derivative of three, which is very important to the Guyvers." She paused, looking around but was meet with silence. "You explain it by the knowledge that each of the Lords has two Gigantic Guyvers that serve them directly. The two Gigantics are of the type the Lord is not so that together they can cover every Guyver type. It's a part of the symmetry of the Units; Nine Lords who can form complete triads either with others of their type, or with others of their power level, or with their servants. And the Gigantic Guyvers can form similar groups amongst themselves."

"That only accounts for eighteen Gigantic Guyvers," Shizu said softly.

Iythra nodded. "The last three are the Guyver Emperor's. He, she, it, they... no one knows yet who or what the Guyver Emperor is but I'll say they for convenience sake... They have three to allow for equal interaction, and their Gigantic Guyvers are about as powerful as a Guyver Lord... maybe more because they are linked to the Guyver Emperor and the One can loan them power."

"Do they have any distinguishing features? So far we've seen Guyvers of many colours but none seem to mean anything."

"Colour does mean things," Sho spoke up. "It is an indication of desire and intent."

Iythra nodded. "Hence the Tekki is black and his followers almost always share at least part of that darkness."

Agito snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Colour is not absolute," he stated firmly.

"It's not," Iythra agreed. "It's only an indication but there are only four Guyvers that bear the same colouring; the Guyver Emperor and their servants. They are always white with gold."

"Hayami!" Mizuki exclaimed.

"What?" Iythra's eyes were wide.

"Hayami," Mizuki said again. "He's a friend. He called a Gigantic Unit and it was white and gold," she explained.

Iythra was awed. "Then this Hayami is one of the Guyver Emperor's Gigantic Guyvers," she breathed.

"Figures," Agito did not sound impressed. "I understand the concept that there are now ranks within the Guyver system but I do not understand how the Tekki can fight the Guyver Emperor."

Iythra shook her head. "He's not planning on fighting, he's planning on ambushing. Anything more I do not know. The Tekki is only a Guyver Lord and by his own estimates he is well below the Guyver Emperor in power... But that could be from the future... Maybe that's why. The Tekki has all his power now, because his future self-activated the power within his present self long before it should have manifested. Maybe he thinks he can ambush the Guyver Emperor while they are like he was, unsure of their total power. I wish I knew because if I did I would warn them, I could help them but despite even the Tekki's best efforts the Guyver Units are remaining silent on the identity of the One. Don't get me wrong, some of them, the Unit's themselves agree with the Tekki, that the power the One has should not be able to be wielded by one individual alone but whether the other Unit's out rank them, or there are more or somewhere someone is being incredibly stubborn the knowledge of who the One is and exactly what they are capable of is being held back. And the amount of power required to do that in a collective is amazing in and of itself."

Sho stepped forward, taking one of Iythra's spindly elbows, supporting her as she swayed slightly with exhaustion. "I think that's enough for now," he said firmly. "Iythra needs to rest." He looked up towards the ships, roughly in the direction of its central core and where its consciousness could be said to rest. "_Mirai_, could you?" he asked.

:Go here,: _Mirai_ directed, indicating to the space that had been prepared for Iythra and as gravity left the room, Sho kicked off from the ground, gently guiding Iythra with him as the wall peeled back to allow passage.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Aptom laughed. "He just can't help it, can he?" The question was genuinely amused.

Both Segawa's shared the amusement while Shizu looked worriedly at the stone faced Agito and Alkard was just confused.

"At least the Unit's agree she's safe," Agito finally snapped as he tried to rework his arrangements to cover for yet another Guyver who would probably fight for Fukamachi.

Although... Both he and Shizu could expect two Gigantic's each to serve them, much like Alkard served Mizuki and that would help even out the balance. It would only bring one more warrior to him but he knew the importance of Healers and Engineers even if he didn't always wish to admit it. And, he thought as his Unit prompted him to a new revelation, both Fukamachi and Aptom as Gigantic Guyver Warriors who were not white and gold... well... they would have to bow to someone. He would enjoy seeing the haunty Zoanoid forced to abase himself. That was something he could look forward to especially since it seemed neither Aptom nor Fukamachi had worked out that implication yet.

* * *

Tarnsi groaned as the pressure on her shield increased. The Zoanoids just kept coming in waves and while their troops had fought bravely they weren't enough. She'd argued with Uryal'ng, who had just wanted to protect her, going so far as to indicate that he would unconditionally surrender the Kasd'n Goa and all hands to ensure her safety. It didn't help that his crew had agreed with him... Their loyalty was touching but somehow she knew that the Advents weren't interested in that, they just wanted to destroy them. That's why she was now pushed up against the hull of the Kasd'n Goa, holding a shield that was fast being eroded. The other Guyver's her father had sent were exhausted and had been taken back aboard the ship. They hadn't allowed her to fight until now.

They had tried to avoid this conflict. When they'd accidentally encountered the clusters of Advent troops they had immediately turned around, seeking to flee as had been traditional but the Zoanoids hadn't allowed that, moving to surround them. Zoanoids were much more aggressive than Monomeeth, and it showed.

That had been three days ago and they had been running and fighting and running and dying ever since. They had tried to flee towards more populated areas, to seek help but the Zoanoids had not allowed that. The Advents had been in control the entire time, blocking their calls for aide with a callous casualness that truly indicated how little the ancient race thought of the other races in the universe. They were even blocking the Guyver Unit's distance communications abilities, although Tarnsi wasn't sure who they could have called to.

She hissed as a concerted blast from a group hit the far shields. They were weakest there and she was so tired. Her outer eye lids threatened to close over the already closed inner ones but she'd fought that urge off every time. It was dangerous and she was only glad that the Advents hadn't decided to relax their attack and give her time to rest. If her shield went down she _knew_ she wouldn't be able to raise it again.

"ibs Kyheen," Uryal'ng's voice came to her tiredly. He hadn't slept as well and had been working with the entire crew to try to escape from this situation; encouraging the gunners to keep firing, working with the engine crew to try to squeeze a little more from the Kasd'n Goa, working with the medics, covered in blood as they battled to save the injured, even sitting with those who were doomed, making sure that their passing was as gentle as possible. Tarnsi smiled, the whole crew respected him, trusted him and no one blamed him for the mess they were in now.

"You've got incoming." There was no way to soften the blow the information was.

"All right," she said tiredly, reinforcing the shields as much as she could.

"There is just one more thing, something I hadn't thought of until now. You could try what the Terrans did at the Interstellar Meeting."

"You mean summon an Over Unit?"

"Yes... I don't know what else to try."

She nodded, even though Uryal'ng wouldn't see the gesture before gathering herself both to try to summon an Over Unit and to brace against the incoming attack from the Zoanoids. They really didn't have anything to loose. If it worked, perhaps they could hold out a little longer. If not... well... that wouldn't be an issue for long.

She almost lost the shield when the Zoanoids didn't attack immediately but instead gathered in a cluster. One Zoanoid, larger than the rest came forward to hover in front of her. Tarnsi felt the gun turrets rotate, following the Zoanoid's movements.

:Give in,: a deep voice echoed through her mind. :Give in and we will ensure that your destruction is quick.:

:No!: Tarnsi responded, recognising that this was the Advent's. It was amazing how after three days she could still recognise some of the things around her.

:We will continue chasing and eventually you will tire. You have no help coming, so you are only delaying the inevitable. Give in and you will not even feel your destruction.:

:No!: She wasn't sure what more she could say.

:I am the Hyper Zoanoid Zekrubus. I am far more powerful than those you have faced and so you _will_ be destroyed.:

The Hyper Zoanoid Zekrubus was a sickly mix of orange and black, colours the Kyheenan's had never liked. The orange plates of armour seemed slapped atop the black and many had bevelled sharp blade edges. His left arm ended in a clawed hand with a bulge on his wrist. There seemed to be a focusing crystal there and her Unit kindly pointed out other laser focusing points all over his body. His right arm ended in a pincer, long claws that came together into a point. His jaws were mandibles and Tarnsi's Unit estimated the bite strength in terms she didn't really want to consider. He had three horns on top of his head, two splayed out to the sides and she could see their cutting edges. One came forward and didn't seem bladed like the others but ended in a wickedly sharp point which would no doubt puncture anything Zekrubus desired.

Like the space capable Zoanoids she had seen images of the body was segmented, not quite as insect like as the others but still very much like the exoskeleton of those creatures. She didn't like it. She hadn't liked any of the Zoanoids she had seen yet. Not that that was surprising. She wasn't meant to like any of them. The Advents had designed well.

:No!. :Tired as Tarnsi was, she still felt her anger rise at the arrogance displayed. It would be easy to surrender, to accept the gift of easy death but she couldn't help but remember the information given to her by her Father about all the races that had come before. In their memory she had to fight, the Kyheenan's had to fight and she was not about to have their first battle end in surrender. They would die fighting but they would not surrender. It had become a matter of principle. :It is you who will be destroyed,: she added with sudden belligerence.

_Please let this work,_ the Kyheenan Princess thought, not knowing entirely who she was calling to before she looked upwards, past the Zoanoids towards the stars on their velvet back drop. They were cool, silent, calming... she needed that now.

"_Gigantic_ Guyver!"

For a moment it seemed like nothing had happened but then she almost screamed as energy was ripped out from her. The oval shaped object that Uryal'ng had described from the Interstellar Meeting appeared and even though she was suddenly more exhausted than even she shouldn't help but feel a small kernel of satisfaction. The object enveloped her briefly and it burned as her armour changed before the shell pulled back and vanished, leaving her to glare at the now afraid Zoanoids.

Tarnsi gulped, knowing she had to act quickly and after re-enforcing the shields around the Kasd'n Goa she jumped forward to attack. She wasn't a warrior but she had no choice. Her mind continued screaming the plea to the universe, :_Help us, help us, help us!_: But she couldn't tell if the signal was getting through whatever jamming the Advents had set up.

The Hyper Zoanoid Zekrubus drew back before she reached him, motioning the Zoanoids to close with her. For the moment her power seemed infinite but she could feel her already depleted energy fading quickly. Three Zoanoids fell as her stubby vibroblades lashed out. Her head beams lanced out but their design was different to a warrior's and weren't designed to kill. They were designed to measure, to carve, to engineer, not to kill but she was pushed, and she could improvise.

Tarnsi was turning to return to the safety of the ship to avoid being surrounded but it was too late and a Zoanoid grabbed her tail while two more lunged forward to grab at her arms, holding on despite her struggles and the cuts that caused on their hides. Their claws gripped tightly, piercing through her white armour despite its efforts to remain whole.

:And that is the end of that,: Hyper Zoanoid Zekrubus said moving close again as he flicked some power at the shields on the Kasd'n Goa, bringing them down with an almost contemptuous ease, following the strike with several more that took out the gun turrets. The Zoanoids threw her towards the ship as the white and gold Gigantic armour retracted, knowing that she could barely move, let alone fight them.

:A waste of my time,: the Hyper Zoanoid murmured and Tarnsi looked through eyes that were fuzzy from exhaustion as energy began to gather around him. The other Zoanoids formed a perimeter so even if Tarnsi hadn't been too exhausted to respond to Uryal'ng's urge to run, she couldn't.

"No," she gulped, heaving for air as she tried to gather a shield but she couldn't. It was all she could do to hold her armour in place.

As the energy gathered in Zekrubus' midriff Tarnsi whispered one final denial before looking back up to the stars. They were so peaceful. They were so unlike the real universe but they were the real universe. The dichotomy was amazing and frustrating. "I'm sorry, Father."

She closed her eyes and waited for the pain, for the burning energy that would tear through her to end her life. At least in space, she wouldn't hear her own doom.

:Uryal'ng, we have got to stop meeting like this!: The voice echoed through her mind, laughing, as warm energy flowed into her.

"I quite like our encounters," Uryal'ng va Kyheen's voice came to her, showing more good humour and pure relief than she had ever thought possible.

:What..? Who..?: Tarnsi asked as her vision cleared. Of Zekrubus she saw nothing and the last few remaining Zoanoids were being destroyed with frightening facility by two black Guyver Warriors whose blades almost seemed tangled but were ruthlessly and efficiently cutting through everything. She could see Guyver Engineers, a grey one and a silica coloured one hovering by the worst of the damage on the ship, their hands extended and power glowing through their fingers as they repaired the hull.

:It's okay,: the same voice that had addressed the Kasd'n Goa sounded to her again. :We are here to help.: She could hear the warm reassurance in the voice, the smile and knew she was speaking with Fukamachi Sho. The silver and blue Gigantic Guyver Warrior gently reached out to touch her shoulder, pouring further energy into her with the touch. Tarnsi felt more than just the power. She felt comforted. This was a warrior who understood what he was fighting for, who understood what others fought for. This was a warrior many would trust and she felt that many would follow him if given the chance. :You should rest,: he said easily. :We will keep them all away should they continue to attack, and Mizuki, our Healer will treat your wounded. So rest.:

Tarnsi wasn't even aware that she was being guided to the landing bay until her feet and tail touched the steel and she saw the Officers waiting for her. Some of the other Terran Guyvers landed a discrete distance behind her but she knew Engineers were still outside, and of course their Advent ships were now guarding the damaged ship. She felt warm, and safe... She'd never felt this safe before.

"Uryal'ng," Sho greeted the tired Commander as he walked forward, dismissing his armour.

Tarnsi didn't even have time to stumble as another Terran took his place. This time it was an apricot Guyver with blue highlights who looked at her softly. Segawa Mizuki, her mind registered sluggishly.

"Fukamachi," Uryal'ng greeted the Terran Guyver. "By the Emperor! I have never been so glad to see anyone as I was to see you!"

"Sorry we seemed to be late this time," the Terran said easily before his voice took on a note of authority. "Now, once you've shown Mizuki to your wounded, you should go and rest... I will speak with you then... unless you've got another captured Zoanoid?"

Uryal'ng shook his head, bowing low to Fukamachi to indicate his acceptance of the suggestion. He knew the Terran's could be reasonable... and it was now that he appreciated that. They would speak soon, until then, he, like Tarnsi felt safe with the knowledge that they were being watched over.

* * *

:Someone tell me why we keep this growing list of dependants?: Agito growled through the Guyver link.

Sho sighed. :Because we can help them,: he replied, sensing no one else would, and the question didn't deserve to be rhetorical.

They were still working on the Kasd'n Goa, or on the wounded Kyheenans. Tetsuro was currently fixing the engines while Shizu, although a more powerful Guyver Engineer was working on the more mundane repairs. She was a different type of engineer and just didn't truly understand the complexities of mechanics. Mizuki was accompanied by Alkard as she worked on the Kyheenan wounded. The medical staff, this time had actually rearranged things to accommodate her. Aptom was standing guard, monitoring for further attacks while _Mirai_ and _Eternity_ took flank. Agito was also out in space, drifting as he formed the van guard and Sho was sitting with Iythra to ensure she awoke to a familiar face.

:But they can't help us,: the Guyver Lord Warrior snapped back, almost eager for a fight.

:What makes you say that?: Sho asked, deliberately affecting as innocent a tone as possible, even though he heard the snigger in the back of his mind from his Unit that told him it would annoy Makishima.

:Apart from extra man power, and even then their worth is questionable, we have yet to come across someone who can help Terrans as a whole, rather than just temporary assistance on our path.:

Fukamachi blinked. He could almost hear Makishima grinding his teeth together but he read deeper, looking into the words the Terran Emperor had said. It was obvious that he was excluding Alkard, the still sleeping Iythra and the Kyheenan Guyvers from this conversation but behind it all, Sho sensed that Agito was... frustrated. As he had once earlier stated, they hadn't really found anyone who could help and everything they did seemed just a stop gap against the inevitable.

But they couldn't lose hope!

The may not have found anyone who could help the Terrans as a whole but it would have been foolish of them to expect this to happen quickly. And while it was true that Iythra and Alkard were individuals, they could and did interact with their races, and the Kyheenans weren't to be ignored. It was coming down to the fact that they weren't finding anyone, potentially because there was no one to find. They would just have at ad lib in that case.

:That's true,: Sho said, calming Agito by giving his words due consideration. :But while we haven't found one race, there is no reason we can't ally with many. And the potential remains for us to be the ones who provide aide.:

:That's my problem!: Guyver III growled. :We can help, and we can aide but who is helping us? If we lose ourselves then we have lost and our mission is one that we can't afford to lose. We can't afford to be philanthropic here!:

Sho sighed. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the point but while they needed help, they also had to give. No one would help them if they only took. :All right,: he sent softly. :We already have Iythra and Alkard and have made a commitment to them but for Uryal'ng va Kyheen we have not yet made a full commitment. If they cannot help us Agito, in some way of achieving our goals of saving humans for the Advents, or in some other way, then we will not help them again.:

:What?:

Sho could feel the outrage from Tetsuro and Mizuki who both agreed with him in that they should help who they could, when they could, while Aptom simply gave him a questioning mental prod. :It's okay,: Sho sent to his friends. :Uryal'ng will help us. After all, _Mirai_ and _Eternity_ have told us they need to leave so where else are we going to get a ship from?: He added the last with a grin, sensing their confusion turn to understanding. He wasn't taking a risk.

:Humph!: Agito snorted. :The Kyheenan's of all races are one of the few most likely to be able to help us, so we will aide them now but I refuse to become known as nothing more than a sap. :With that, Agito turned his mental back, somehow knowing that on this issue he was defeated.

It was perhaps time for him to start looking at alternatives to this path... The Tekki was fighting the Advents without vast resources so maybe if he established himself thus, drawing on the resources of a few planets, perhaps he could begin something there, for surely his abilities were worth something.

* * *

The twin rescues of Iythra and the Kyheenan's was a period of transition for us all. Iythra's information while useful was overshadowed by the Kyheenan's need and by what we were to later learn of the Tekki's plans.

The Kyheenan's however... As Sho said they would be useful to us but it was not for some time that we began to truly appreciate that.

Makishima remained testy during the time. He was frustrated by our apparent lack of progress in finding allies for the battle against the Advent's. What I think he failed to recognise but knew anyway on some level was that even if we couldn't find those who could fight directly with us, by helping others in there small battles against the Advents, we were raising their courage, raising their willingness to fight the Advents for their own gain. And if enough races fought the Advent's for their own benefit or survival, while it would be generally chaotic, it would reduce the size of the force we needed to fight with, meaning that perhaps the gathered warriors on Earth and to a lesser extent, Merrimu could be enough to drive the Advent's away.

It also gave us the opportunity to lead.

The Advents had tried to demonify us at the Interstellar Meeting as a race that could easily kill its own and while fighting Zoanoids only did serve to prove that point, rescuing various aliens from Advent attacks helped drive home a few different points.

Firstly that we were some of the few that could fight equally but more importantly that we only fought for good reason. We killed our own, yes but we killed our own protecting others.

That, for many species, especially after they'd just been rescued was a more important point.

Makishima continued to brood but in the end did not break away from us. In fact I know that he was at least a little bit satisfied by the depth of relationship we were to develop with the Kyheenan's.

We didn't know then about Maxwell's speculative warriors or Merrimu's plans to expand but we unknowingly played to them both. And that was, while leading to much sadness for the Kyheenan's, in the end a good thing for both our peoples. But it also signalled that the battle had only just begun. It was the beginning of the end and the opening moves were soon to be played.

* * *

Review please? :)


	27. Interlude VIII Evolving History

The Conquered  
By Jade Tatsu  
Interlude VIII - Evolving History

* * *

Tsuyosa looked up at the Dunrossil and Kintoth who were suspended in glowing bubbling fluid. They were nearly ready. While raising the power level of a Guyver to that of a Gigantic Guyver or Guyver Lord was simply a function of the Unit, he had found that enhancing the Host's body as much as possible made it easier. The Unit's responded better, and all he was really doing was making the changes the Unit would make to its Host given enough time, anyway. He wasn't altering their DNA, merely enhancing their bodies to the peak physical development they were capable of.

Perceived differences in strengths between Units were not a function of the Unit. As far as he could tell, for example, each Guyver Lord Unit was of the same strength, Heborae should be able to fight him as an equal. The differences in strength came from experience and from species. Heborae was not human. She would never have the amount of bio-energy he, Fukamachi, Makishima or any of the other's had. That was where a human's superiority with a Guyver Unit lay. It wasn't surprising, as they had been made to be weapons, they had been made to be efficient with bio-energy and to possess what was considered much more than the norm, hence even without his Unit, he was stronger than most of his followers.

Yisuvac, his Guyver Lord Engineer, had designed these tanks from his description and while they were effective, the black Guyver Lord Warrior knew that they were nothing compared to what Tetsuro or an Advent could make. Still his description hadn't been that good since he'd really only seen them from the inside when the Advents were creating him, or adjusting some part of his DNA. They weren't really tanks, but suspensions of liquid, contained by a thin biological skin. Air, nutrients, nanobacteria and sedatives were feed in from the bottom and excess was collected from the top. The liquid was infested by tiny photo-sensitive phytoplankton that glowed, providing illumination. In short, the tanks were a copy of the liquid cells the Advents used when processing their creations. They weren't an exact copy and were comparatively inefficient but they were good enough, and for aliens who's DNA didn't readily adapt to alterations like a Terrans did, their inefficiency was a benefit.

He was only required for the last part of the process, after the Host's body had been altered. Then all he did was force them to accept what they had become and to call the new power they had access to. It was different for each individual, and it was something he enjoyed. What he had to do told him a lot about the personality he was dealing with. Heborae, for example, he had simply had to offer her power, and then show her how to access it. Her transformation had been easy, but then she was relatively weak. Iythry had been easy as well, he'd simply played on her familial desire to protect her sister, Iythra...

Iythra though... she had been difficult. All the Guyvers that were loyal to the Guyver Emperor were difficult. They just didn't think the same way he did, and that meant that the usual enticements didn't work.

It was almost as if they didn't want the power they possessed!

In the end with Iythra he'd forced his way into her mind through the Guyver Link. The damage he had been causing was enough for her to instinctually call her Gigantic Unit, which had, upon recognising that she was no longer conscious, gone into its standard defensive mode and had thrown him out of her mind before it attacked. He hadn't cared about the lost link at that stage and since she was an Engineer it had been a straightforward procedure to subdue her until her consciousness recovered. From then, of course, he'd had to keep her confined since she was loyal to the Guyver Emperor, although she had since escaped. It wasn't a worry. There was only one place she could run and he would recapture her soon enough.

Iythra though was an example of the problems he had with the One's loyal followers. They were almost frustratingly simple yet with a complexity that still eluded him, much like the identity of the One... The Tekki Leader just hoped he didn't have to go so far with Vensa. While there was no way for the Dunrossil Gigantic Guyver Warrior to match his power, the potential remained for the Jyt'nr to do significant damage to facilities, and to himself in a battle he could not win before Tsuyosa could contain him. That could not be allowed. The black Guyver Lord needed them all whole.

Xeo'm had indicated that the Jyt'nr Warrior was almost ready. The Uij'm Guyver Lord Healer had taken an unhealthy interest in this technology and Tsuyosa knew she was running some experiments he really didn't think he wanted to know about. With the processing of Guyver's though, he made sure she was watched keenly. He could not afford her damaging any of them, not yet, the same way as he could not afford to have them damage themselves. Her experiments though were all on... he hoped, non-sentient beings, not that that made it any better, but at least they wouldn't understand the pain. She was barbaric and the ability to alter a species entire DNA was something she treated too much as a toy. She possessed none of the Advent's finesse or purpose for they at least understood what they were doing. She didn't and was altering simply because she could. The question and the associations related to the philosophical debate of 'I can but should I?' had not been considered in the slightest. And it simply highlighted how barbaric she really was. He almost wished he could achieve what was needed without her... but he couldn't and he would do what it took to keep her here, with him since before he was finished he would need every Guyver Lord and Gigantic Guyver whether they were loyal to him or not. He could not fight the One without them all.

Still the change that the future would bring to Xeo'm was something he welcomed. The Uij'm Guyver Healer was a much nicer being when she didn't look at you as an experiment, when all she wanted to do was help, when she did consider the implications of what she was doing.

Tsuyosa shook his head. That change would come, in time... It might even be sooner than he thought given how fast everything else was moving although he could already feel a sense of pity for the catalyst that would cause that change. Given the extent of the change in the Guyver Lord Healer, whatever she had done must have hurt someone or something terribly.

The number of bubbles around Vensa increased and Tsuyosa sent his mind out, instructing the Jyt'nr warrior to summon his Unit. It appeared without the usual summon sphere, almost creeping over the Dunrossil's form.

"Now," he said, narrowing his eyes as he looked at the mahogany coloured Guyver Warrior. "Will you accept your power?" he asked formally, more than just his voice behind the question.

Vensa's eyes glowed softly but Tsuyosa sensed a reluctance from the Dunrossil warrior. It appeared he wouldn't automatically accept his power. The black Guyver Lord gathered himself, pulling in his power so that he could appeal to the Unit itself.

"Will you accept your power?"

Vensa should have been unconscious, so the Tekki Leader was surprised when the Jyt'nr's eyes glowed harshly and he got a response. "I think I will."

Tsuyosa smiled slightly as the bulkier armour of a Gigantic Guyver Warrior appeared around the Dunrossil, adding green highlights to the brown, continuing what was for him a natural toned theme. His amusement lasted until Vensa sprang forward, breaking out of the liquid suspension, whip like vibroblades lashing forwards.

"To kill you!" the Jyt'nr warrior snarled.

The pitch Guyver Lord Warrior sighed, dancing neatly out of the blades path although upon reflection his amusement returned. Finally one of the One's followers who was sensible.

The Dunrossil's action was what he would have done himself.

Although it was futile, no matter how powerful Vensa had become he couldn't hope to fight the Tekki Leader. The Dunrossil knelt in the remains of the tank, arms crossed as his sensors fed him information about the room and his opponent. Tsuyosa just let himself radiate absolute surety, knowing that the mahogany Gigantic Unit would know what it was facing.

The Dunrossil did not heed his Unit's advice. With a growl he jumped forward, extending his vibroblades again. Tsuyosa ignored them, allowing his highlights to catch them as he extending one hand.

In terms of size, it was incongruous but it was the way of the Guyver system. Depending on species, a Guyver Lord was smaller than a Gigantic Guyver. Jyt'nr and human were about the same size so Vensa had more mass than Tsuyosa. In terms of power, it didn't mean anything though. The Guyver Unit's just worked like that. The basic Unit added bulk to its Host while increasing abilities as well as adding some usually unique abilities. A Gigantic Unit added still more bulk and was designed to pull energy from the boost dimension itself. It was a form that almost all Guyver Hosts could theoretically sustain by themselves, although most couldn't at the moment. A Guyver Lord Unit though, removed all the bulk, and while it did pull energy from the boost dimension because of its speciality they preferred to mould itself into the shape required at the time although some things were always manifest. The Unit of the One took this even further and could theoretically merge with the universe itself. It wasn't specialised, and so the ability to manifest what was required at the time was essential as it could not possibly maintain all the adaptations of a Guyver Warrior, Guyver Healer and a Guyver Engineer at the same time. The higher forms of armour were therefore infinitely powerful but very streamlined and very small.

Tsuyosa easily caught Vensa, holding the larger Gigantic Guyver Warrior strongly. As the Dunrossil tried to angle in his blades, the Tekki Leader growled, tightening his grip allowing his black tendrils to extend to wrap themselves around Vensa. As the Jyt'nr continued to struggle he allowed them to go deeper, forcing their way under the Gigantic armour, pushing the plates upwards, ripping them away from the olive lining. Vensa's control medallion glowed, and the Guyver Lord could feel the Dunrossil's Unit trying to attack him. His defences, mental and physical were too strong and he drove the Gigantic Guyver to their knees as he literally ripped away their armour.

"You have my respect, Vensa," Tsuyosa said easily, "but you do not have victory," he added as he felt consciousness leave the Guyver. He braced, expecting the Unit to go into defensive mode but wasn't overly surprised when the armour retreated entirely. It took a lot of energy to sustain a Gigantic Unit, and after processing the Dunrossil probably didn't have much to spare. However the difference in Unit's was interesting, Tsuyosa mused. Vensa's probably hadn't wanted to fight him and so had taken this opportunity to retreat, knowing that he wouldn't kill the Jyt'nr, while Fukamachi's would have tried to fight him if it had to. It would have lost, but it would have gone down fighting.

That was one battle though he hoped he wouldn't need to fight. He knew the Terran's didn't agree with him and if it came to it he would do whatever it took, he just hoped he could convince them that his aim was for the greater good. Somehow though, Tsuyosa knew he was going to have to fight them and would most likely kill one of them. He just hoped they would forgive him when everything was over.

The Tekki Leader extended his mind controlling his tendrils to lift and support Vensa. :'Nyataran!: He called.

:Master?:

:What space did you prepare for Vensa?:

He could feel the Artarmon frown as they tried to determine where he was. :Three floors down, the red room. There should be no escape from there since I used your abilities as a base when I had Yisuvac make it.:

:Thank you,: Tsuyosa said as he directed the extensions of himself to transport the Gigantic Guyver Warrior to the containment section. He would be safe there until he was needed.

"You fought well Vensa. I do not hate you but I cannot let your master win," Tsuyosa said as the Guyver disappeared. He didn't hate the followers of the One. He didn't hate the One but could not let it be.

With a soft sigh, the black Guyver Lord turned towards the other two who were still suspended in liquid. They were nearly ready and waking them to their power should not be as eventful as the Jyt'nr although the Dunrossil had been refreshingly straight forward, compared to the others who were loyal to the One. Tsuyosa couldn't help but be thankful that he wouldn't have to do this for the Terrans. He didn't even want to think what they would desire, or the traps they would set for him. They could be truly dangerous. They were already dangerous enough which was why he was leaving them to last. That and the fact they were also fighting the Advents.

* * *

There was cheering, the noise happy and jubilant from the gathered crowds. They were waving off the first of the new colony ships. Their engines roared and wind blew but that just seemed to make the citizens of Merrimu cheer harder.

From where the VIP's had gathered, all with happy accomplished smiles, everything seemed fine but for four of them, possibly the most important four, the smiles were there only for show. It was momentous occasion, that was true but they had a rather more pragmatic view of the ships lifting off than the others who simply saw hope.

They were sending people into the unknown, into a universe that viewed humans as either the base soldier of a hated enemy, potential soldiers that could be captured to fight, or hostages to bargain for soldiers. At best they would be recognised as their own species, but that lead to its own problems. They were sending these colonists out, without support to fend for themselves in a universe that was hostile.

Even so, they had been over whelmed with volunteers, and while these first were being cheered off enthusiastically, there would be other ships leaving soon, heading to different planets.

They were sending them out, in the hope that they would not be found by anyone, in the hope that they would be safe, in the hope that should the worst happen on Earth and Merrimu that humanity would still have the chance to be free.

"I know how Mizuki felt a lot of the time now."

"Hmm?" Hayami leaned towards Natsuki, a smile still on his face as he clapped politely as another cargo ship took off.

"How do you think she felt during the Rebellion knowing she was ordering people to die, but was still expected to smile at the briefings?" Natsuki asked.

"We didn't know they were going to die then, nor do we know they are going to die here..." Hayami tried to reassure Natsuki. "Palmyra should be un-inhabited."

"I know," the vivacious brunette said. "I know. It's not so much that we are sending them to die but we are sending them into the unknown. It didn't bother me so much in the Rebellion because the stakes weren't the survival of our race."

The Ice Zoanoid nodded. He understood, he really did, and like Natsuki and the others he knew there was no choice. Even though he understood, and could feel the worry the Guyver Healer was feeling, somehow he just couldn't bring himself to care that deeply. He was worried, they were sending them into the unknown, but they were sending them with the best possible preparation. Maybe it was his training in Chronos where such a thing happened all the time...

"It will be fine," Samuel said, turning towards Natsuki. "I know how you feel, and while this is a worry, and this is a risk, you know that there is no choice. We are giving them the best possible start, and they volunteered."

"I know," she said softly. "I know... I just wish I didn't have to smile at this."

"I think we all wish that," the Rebellion Leader said. "I think we all wish that," he repeated softly. As he blinked back tears at the thought of more humans travelling even further for Earth, he looked over at Natsuki and Hayami. "Actually... I have a question," Samuel began uncertainly. "This is not the time, nor the place for it but I have been wondering for some time."

"What is it?"

"Why does Fukamachi call Imakarum, Masaki?" the human asked. "I noticed it just after the Advent's came to Earth, and again when he was here when I spoke with him. He never referred to Mirabilis as anything but Murakami Masaki. The Zoalord corrected him on it, but he still did it. Why?"

Natsuki and Hayami shared a long look.

"I too have wondered about that," Rodriguez said. He had been silent so far, the soldier in him accepting Hayami's explanation that they had tried to mitigate as many of the unknowns as possible even as the human in him agreed whole heartedly with Natsuki. Mizuki had felt this. He had seen her feel it but then she was one of the most humane people he had ever met. He wondered sometimes why the long war against Chronos hadn't broken her, long before the fight against Makishima but the answer to that lay in the smile he had seen, that quiet sad smile that spoke of pain but of an inner strength and belief that in the end won through.

"I..." Natsuki said painfully. "I know why at least I think I do... but I do not know all the details," she said finally. "Hayami?"

The Ice Zoanoid was silent for a few moments. "I know more," he finally admitted. "And I know some of the other details of what happened around the Ascension but even so I don't think I can tell you everything."

"There has to be a reason," Rodriguez said with faultless logic.

"Oh there is... probably," Natsuki agreed. "It's just that we're probably not the best people to tell you."

"We'll tell you what we can," Hayami said. "But in the end, the final reasoning lies with Sho, and I'm not sure why he still calls Imakarum Masaki."

Hayami looked around, making sure they couldn't be over heard but most of the other people watching the ships taking off had moved towards the railing to get a better look at the main transport vessel. "Put simply," he began, "Sho calls Imakarum Masaki because that is who he is." The Ice Zoanoid waved off any comment Samual or Rodriguez had to make about that.

"It began before X-day, before I even knew Sho. I knew of him," Hayami snorted. "No one working in Chronos didn't know about the Guyver's and the havoc they were wreaking. I was working in Relics Point in research, on the Advent that was under Mt Minakami. Odagiri was there... they were all there." He smiled nostalgically before gathering himself to continue.

"Mt Minakami was a place for rebellion. Odagiri was bidding his time, Gyro launched his brief grab for power there and the Guyver's tried to stop X-day. They gave everything they could to stop it, and they still died."

"Died?"

"Yes. They died. They fought, but in effect they died, and they couldn't prevent X-day... but that's not about Mirabilis. Odagiri decided to help the Guyvers. They had been fighting Chronos but were trapped within the area, so they hid. Valkus and Gyro never expected them to hide within the base itself. That's what saved them.

"Murakami came with them, although he was in a very bad state. He's a Zoalord now, but he wasn't at the time, then he was only a Proto-Zoalord."

"Like you?"

"Sort of. I'm a Lost Number and a Proto-Zoalord but there are important differences between me and Murakami. When Chronos was making Zoalords, they used many test subjects to ensure that a Zoalord's form is as perfect as possible. Murakami had a proto-crystal, and had the genetic ability to dominate lesser Zoaforms. I was a test subject for power and refinement of actual combat ability. All things considered I got off pretty lucky. Murakami shouldn't have even been alive. His form was designed to die a few days after processing, he'd lived for years though. Mine is designed for longevity and because I don't have any extra mental ability I was simply a Lost Number. I had already been within Chronos so I was allowed to return to being a Researcher. Murakami was picked up off the street and forced to become a part of Chronos. Because of that, he'd been fighting against them, and as a proto-zoalord with the mental abilities and some of the fighting abilities of a Zoalord, he was very troublesome.

"As I said though, he was in a bad way. He was one of the test proto-zoalords used when creating Gyro and while he could kill any Zoanoid with ease, against Gyro himself... well, that was hardly a fair battle. The Guyver's tried to help but there were Enzyme's there as well. They all managed to get away safely and we healed up Murakami as best we could.

"Then Gyro decided to Rebel, and Alkanphel came to call."

"Natsuki did you know this?" Samual asked, giving Hayami a breather.

"I know about it, but I only got involved after X-day," she said. "I never even knew they were fighting Chronos, and Sho's told me my memory has been altered."

Samual nodded.

"Gyro used his 'Black Hole' attack on Alkanphel, and then fell, exhausted into our midst. It wouldn't have been so bad, if he had of been unconscious, or if we'd have moved five minutes earlier. We were about to enter the Advent."

"So where were Makishima and Sho?"

"Sho was linked with the Advent, being its pilot, like he did on the journey here. Makishima was there. He'd just been hit by a remover though so he couldn't do much. Odagiri died then. He jumped in front of Gyro's attack on Murakami. After that, proto-zoalord and zoalord fought again, and this time the outcome was better. We evacuated into the Advent. Sho opened the way for us and then he did the only thing he could. He launched.

"From the base of Mount Minakami Sho drove the Advent through everything. We would have been safe if the rest of the Zoalord's hadn't have been gathered there at Valkus' request. He knew Gyro was up to something. Murakami was about to enter the Advent, so that we could get out of there when Gyro proved to be a little more alive than we had thought.

"Masaki was exhausted. He didn't have a chance and Gyro literally ripped him apart. That angered Sho and he went to fight Gyro. And then things really went to hell." Hayami paused, remembering.

"The Zoalord's attacked the Advent. Gyro shattered Murakami's proto-zoacrystal and Alkanphel came back."

"Alkanphel was not the Zoalord of Zoalord's for nothing. He got out of the black hole, and he wasn't even that angry with Gyro, not when he saw Guyvers. Alkanphel attacked Makishima first. Then he went for Gryo and ripped out the man's Zoacrystal. After that it was Megasmashers versus Alkanphel's energy wave. Even with two Guyver's, they weren't enough."

"Wait, so where were you?" Rodriguez asked.

"We were on the ship. Me, Tetsuro, Mizuki and the other's. We only survived because Sho had hardened that section of the ship against attack before he left the pilot position. I don't know what he did, all I know is that we fell to the ground and the bio material dissolved around us. Then we ran. Boy, did we run.

"You have to understand about Sho. He'd never leave anyone behind, that's why he went after Masaki even though he knew the danger of facing Gryo alone, even though Murakami was screaming at him to run.

"Anyway, Alkanphel destroyed the Guyvers, and the rest of his Zoalords bowed to him, and the last chance to stop or delay X-day was gone.

"Now though Alkanphel was short one Zoalord, so he took Murakami's body, and implanted Gyro's crystal to create Imakarum Mirabilis. It wouldn't have been that hard. Masaki had many of Gyro's abilities, and getting the actual Zoalord crystal merely enhanced them.

"X-day occurred and from then everything is pretty much well known."

"No," Samual disagreed. "From there I think the story begins. Why does Sho still see Masaki when the rest of us see Mirabilis?"

Hayami shook his head. "I'm guessing Sho made some sort of promise with him, or from the events at Relics Point, still refuses to leave him behind."

"Sho's like that," Natsuki said, the smile on her face similar to Mizuki's. "Imakarum's done plenty to him to try to convince him that Masaki's dead but Fukamachi won't pay attention to that."

"What's he done?" Samual asked, although he wasn't sure he wanted an answer. A Zoalord was not likely to have been nice.

"Not counting all the fighting during the Resistance, the main thing would be during the Ascension," Natsuki said quietly, thinking back sadly on the events. "I only know this because Mizuki told me. Rodriguez, you might know better. On the day Agito made his bid for power, Mirabilis was with Makishima when they walked into the Enclave. With the timing of everything they must have come from dealing with Sho. Agito though needed an excuse to see Sho that day, so Mizuki tells me, he told him that the Thunderbolts had found Masaki. So Sho went to see him... Mizuki wouldn't tell me how Agito defeated Sho though."

"I've got an idea what happened," Rodriguez said but Hayami spoke again.

"I know. I asked him," the Ice Zoanoid said. "This is why I really don't know why Sho still calls Imakarum Masaki," he added, looking at the ground.

"What happened?"

"When Sho turned to greet Murakami, Agito shot him. Now that's nothing for a Guyver but Mirabilis also struck and eviscerated him. Sho couldn't call his Unit. I know he tried, but with that much damage, he was almost dead. It was far worse than what Aptom did to him that time. Agito knew he wouldn't be able to call his Unit, and they put his body in cryogenic suspension before it could respond automatically."

"So that's who made those wounds," Rodriguez said. "When we got him out, just before the Advents arrived he was torn very badly. I think Mizuki almost attacked Agito herself... She probably would have won... That damage was very bad, and Makishima was a little too quick to point out that he couldn't have done it. So it was Imakarum who did it..? I always wondered who the Emperor trusted enough to help him take down Sho."

"He still has the scars," Samual said softly. "I saw them when Mizuki was healing him once, but didn't dare ask where they were from. I mean... that much damage... only a Guyver could have survived that."

"He's still got them?" Both Natsuki and Hayami were shocked. The Guyver Unit should have healed them... unless...

"Sho hasn't given up on Masaki..." Natsuki whispered, her voice almost awed. "After all this time, even with all that damage, he still hasn't given up on Masaki," she summarised. "That's why he's still got the scars, to remind him."

"Oh god..."

"He never gives up."

Samual looked up at the sky, and the now almost vanished colony ships. "I just hope his devotion is worth it," the human said.

"Hope never fades," Natsuki smiled. "Not so long as we don't let it. We'll get back to Earth, just as I'm sure Sho will see Masaki again."

"Thank you... for everything."

* * *

Vensa's breath hitched as he gasped, regaining consciousness. His body hurt but he tried to ignore the aches and pains that were screaming for his attention as he struggled to recall what had happened. He shifted unconsciously easing some of the pain. He remembered patrolling through Jyt'nr controlled space, lazily dodging asteroids, letting his sensors catalogue and analyse what he was seeing. It was easier that way. His Unit was better at finding anomalies than he was anyway.

That had all be routine until he, or rather his Unit had detected a rather cunningly hidden Lyusa listening post. Once he'd locked on to its position he'd swept the rest of the area for ambushes and had moved in, intent on destroying it. He would have too but then a Lyusan Guyver had appeared. Warrior versus Engineer and he knew who was superior. The decision to fight had not been a decision at all. Jyt'nr were the rightful inheritors of Dunrossil, he was the superior Guyver... Everything was in his favour until they had started to fight.

Then everything had gone black.

Those things had come out of nowhere and while he had destroyed a few of them, they had burnt him badly before others had wrapped themselves around him and squeezed, Unit and all and he'd lost consciousness. He could vaguely though remember firing off one last blast at the Lyusa listening post and he hoped it had worked.

The Jyt'nr Guyver Warrior had woken to find himself in the same room as that cursed Lyusan and it had only been the intervention of a Kintoth that saved the Lyusan from him. It hadn't been easy but because of their enforced captivity and the knowledge that those black things were not from either Dunrossil side that they had come to a grudging agreement. That had been fine until...

Vensa wasn't sure what had happened but it had definitely involved more of those black leaf like things. He hissed as a particular twinge refused to be ignored any longer and there was a thankfully brief blossoming of pain over his senses.

After that... after that... he struggled. There was something there, something he should remember but he was almost sure he didn't want to remember. There was a feeling of dread but there was also a feeling of joy. The Dunrossil frowned...

That didn't make sense. He was a Guyver Warrior, what should he fear?

A flash of darkness pulsed though his mind and he shuddered involuntarily... There was something he did fear but... there was also something he respected. This was something he should know.

Slowly, Vensa closed his eyes, focusing on remembering. His heart beat quickened and sounded loud to him but its sound was drowned by his scream as the memory jolted him into full consciousness. He gasped, heaving for air and the pain from his body faded into nothing compared to this pain...

There were too many colours. They were fighting. That was the only way he could describe the frenetic clashes and swirling patterns. They were fighting, each colour seeking to dominate the others and slowly, through the continuous and rapid movement Vensa would see that some colours were disappearing. It seemed to be happening on either side of his vision and if anything as the colours began to disappear the fight became more desperate, the motion faster and even more chaotic.

The Dunrossil's breathing laboured as he watched dark and light encroach upon each other. Finally there was only two colours, white and black struggling with each other and the intensity of their battle seemed to span eons. There was no verge of grey dividing them, not even at the points of battle, there was only solid colour.

Vensa was almost comfortable with that, almost but then something had blinked at him from within each colour before they both reached out to claim him for their own and he had screamed.

That was all he could remember although he knew one of them had taken him, one of them had changed him, filling him with power that it would call upon.

The Jyt'nr warrior pulled himself from his memories. There were some things better left forgotten and the darkness that had crushed him was one of them. The power which now held him here should not exist. No matter his thoughts on both the white and black and the fear he had felt at them, the dark should not exist, should not be holding him.

There was anger at the thought of captivity but he already knew he could not escape but there was also an aching sadness within him. There was something he had failed to do and he whispered the words not knowing who he was speaking to but knowing that he meant them, knowing that whatever had happened he'd try it again because this is what he felt was right and the words were what he felt at his failure.

"Master, I'm sorry."

* * *

Review please? :)


	28. Chapter XX Impediments

The Conquered  
By Jade Tatsu  
Chapter XX - Impediments

* * *

Our relationship with the Kyheenan's now seems inevitable but at the time it was anything but. It was a slow process with much discussion on both sides and it was not until we had been together for some time that it was sealed.

In the meantime though, even when things appear to be going smoothly, there are always hiccups. There are always though who would stand in your way. Most races knew the consequences of getting in the way of the Advents or the Tekki and so studiously avoided it. Humans or as we were known Terrans, even though we had been acknowledge by both races were still fair game, especially on those planets that hadn't heard about recent events, those small backwater planets on which all manner of things could be found and reputations made and lost in an instant. It doesn't have to be a race though, sometimes the most annoying hindrances come from the individual.

In order for us to stay with the Kyheenan's though, we were on such a planet, seeking supplies and it is there that we came across such an individual. I do not know if it regrets its actions and I suppose that such a confrontation was inevitable. Eventually someone was going to test the new species to see how hard they really bit and eventually we were going to have to bite.

It was here though that many learnt that our bark was truly in proportion to our bite and that everything the Tekki and Advents inferred by acknowledging us was justified. It might have been inevitable but I did not enjoy it. I think Aptom did though but then I think Aptom has always liked to prove he is superior. It was one of those things that you would like to avoid but just had to happen.

* * *

_Eternity_ looked over towards _Mirai_ mentally. The two of them were currently in orbit around a minor commerce planet, a couple of hundred klicks away from the Kyheenan ship. Close enough to see it but far enough away that they would be considered separate. They'd had to stop here, because even with a Guyver Lord Engineer there were some things that just couldn't be synthesised to repair the _Kasd'n Goa_. Tetsuro had tried to explain to Shizu how to do it, but the differences were too great, and the silica Guyver Engineer lacked the power to produce enough material. And then there was a matter of supplies...

The Kyheenan's had almost fallen over themselves to offer their ships' services but they couldn't duplicate human supplies the way the Advents could. So all in all, it had been time to stop at a planet again but now that they were there, and now that the Kyheenan's were comfortable with the Terrans, there were things they should be doing. They were never going to find a better opportunity now that the last few items had been transferred into the quarters the Kyheenan's had supplied.

:Shouldn't we be going?:

_Mirai_ seemed to sigh. :I suppose.:

:We are never going to have a better opportunity,: _Eternity_ said with the distinct impression of what, on a human would be described as looking down his nose, superiority written into even motion. :This was your own suggestion, and you know I can't go alone. Besides, they are expecting this.:

:I know,: _Mirai_ replied languidly. They had to do this, and it had to be soon, it was just the Advent couldn't seem to raise the interest. Not today. :We'll need combat form,: She said finally.

:You want to change here?:

:Where else?:

:You really do trust them above all others.:

:No,: _Mirai_ objected. :But where else can we get adaptation suggestions from power?:

_Eternity_ gave the impression of narrowed eyes as he considered the words.

:I'm not suggesting that we show them all, I'm just suggesting that we show him.:

:All right,: the Advent finally agreed. :Let's go then.:

_Mirai_ seemed to nod before reaching out on a specific frequency to touch the minds of their passengers. While _Eternity_ would probably be satisfied with just disappearing, they did owe the Terrans at least a brief good bye. :Everyone,: she sent, buoyed by the feeling of acceptance and warmth she felt when she touched them. :We are leaving. Our task is too important for us to tarry any longer. We will return although I cannot say how long it will be. Fare well... for now.:

:Safe sailing,: came the general reply although it was augmented by the urge that should they need too, all they had to do was call, and the Terrans would come to their aid.

:Thank you,: _Mirai_ sent back with the equivalent of a smile, before closing the broad link before they spent all day with good byes. :Tetsuro,: the Advent continued, using only a private mental frequency.

:_Mirai_?:

:Could you accompany us for a bit?: She asked carefully. :There is something we would like your advice on.:

Tetsuro mentally nodded, before reaching out to tell the crew of the _Kasd'n Goa_ that their ships were leaving. The Advent's had told everyone else what was happening but had probably forgotten to include the Kyheenan Guyvers who were still on the ship, or to radio the bridge. Given the way _Mirai_ had asked, he guessed they didn't want to be disturbed. He flew along beside them easily as _Mirai_ spoke softly.

:We've told you that Zoanoids are no threat to us because we have genetic superiority.:

Tetsuro nodded.

:That does however, leave us open to attacks by beings like Aptom and there has almost always been some resistors to us. We've got a theory on why that occurs, but we would need to check that with the data of the others. That's beside the point though and such Zoanoids are not a threat to us either.:

:Because there have always been those who have been loyal,: the squat Guyver concluded.

:No,: _Mirai_ said. :Because we have our own defences. When the rest of our brethren returned to Earth, they attacked us. We're still not entirely sure why but it was futile. There is a reason we are a gerontocracy, the older we get, the more powerful we get. Those you have seen transporting Zoanoids from Earth are not very old, thus the Tekki can destroy them easily. Against us, however... that would be a different battle.:

The Guyver Engineer frowned. :How? You don't have weaponry,: he said, already knowing that _Mirai_ was about to reveal something.

:Neither do you, as a human.:

:You transform?:

:Don't you think that the design of Zoanoids is somewhat unwieldy? We only did it that way because for us, it is natural.:

:So your current form is your base form – non:threatening and using less energy.:

:Yes. We evolved in space. This is the form we attained before we learnt to modify ourselves. And we learnt to modify ourselves early in the war with the Artarmon. Then we had to fight, there was no choice so we by force learnt mutational genetics. Once we did that, we learnt that the Artarmon thought of us as _Advent Ships_ and we perpetuated that belief. I don't think they believed that we would alter ourselves to fight. But we did. After that we developed the Grolag and others to fight for us. That's when we spread throughout the universe. Earth wasn't the only planet used as an experiment, just one of the more successful planets. The experiment on Shrokah bore fruit quickly and the Monomeeth were created. They gave us the victory over the Artarmon but not before things had gone wrong on Earth.:

:And domination over the galaxy,: Tetsuro said.

:That almost happened by accident,: _Mirai_ said ruefully.

:So what did you want my advice on?:

:Our battle forms,: _Eternity_ spoke up. :The older we are, the longer we can sustain them for, and the more powerful they are. Additionally while we are limited in general to the form, we can self-will some changes.:

:That is what we want your advice on, Tetsuro. Our battle forms are ancient. We can take on our own race easily, hence the younglings who attacked us on Earth were no threat but we can't fight the Tekki. For that we will need to be as powerful as possible, so we would appreciate your suggestions. We may not be able to alter everything but we can try.:

Tetsuro gulped. He'd never thought... he'd never suspected... But perhaps he should have. They had to have fought in some way since there was no way that Zoanoid's or Monomeeth or whatever had always existed. Besides, they had always known that the Creators used the Guyver system and he'd never seen any evidence of that, except for the navigational probes that the pilots linked with. He really should have known that it was something more. :So this is the form of the Guyver System you use?:

_Mirai_ laughed. :Yes. The first Guyvers were created for us when we were altering our genetics. They aren't Units as you know them though because that did not affect the group mind of the Guyvers. That came later, when we were working on specialising the Units.:

:I will do my best.:

:Thank you.:

Tetsuro drifted away a bit.

:There is no need for distance. Our transformations aren't like yours because our Units aren't... they aren't like yours.:

The Guyver Engineer inclined his head and then watched fascinated as the hulls on _Mirai_ and _Eternity_ began to distort. Rising out of their egg shaped hulls were five distortions that arched forward, almost like massive blades. Their points didn't quite touch but instead surrounded a small mound that now protruded from what was the top of the ship when it was grounded. It almost looked like some giant focusing crystal. Their four widest docking spines retracted until they were only short fins, almost like rudders. The four spines around the central core became round, forming a protective sheath as the central energy collector retracted as much as possible while the glow from their engineers intensified. The small horn like protrusions that had previously only been present at the base spread over the entire hull so that beneath the larger sabre like protrusions, the Advents now looked spiky. But _Mirai_ had been correct. They didn't really transform, as much as they morphed into their new bodies.

Tetsuro's sensors pitched forward, analysing what he was seeing. Their energy signatures had changed and he could see what they meant now. This form used more energy, and the internal changes were extensive. He could see how they had grown with these forms, their age adding to the power of each adaptation. Compared to what he knew of the Guyver system it was a very simplistic use and from the feeling he was getting from his Unit it could not be duplicated on others. However as he looked forward, and despite the slight reluctance his Unit was giving him at helping one of the species that had enslaved it, he could see some areas that needed to be improved.

They were well protected against physical attack but against energy attack they seemed lacking. And that main weapon could not possibly be their only method of attack.

:Okay,: he said slowly as he flew around them, noting the small differences between _Mirai_ and _Eternity_. :So what are your attack methods?:

_Eternity_ gave him the equivalent of a flat look. :Frontal,: he said shortly. :Evade, dodge and turn to make frontal attacks.:

:The output from our cannon is variable,: _Mirai_ added. :And our hides are now tough enough to absorb most blasts. Warfare was simple then. We didn't need many adaptations and even what we had then was stronger than necessary.:

:All right,: the silica coloured Guyver said slowly. :I think we need to change that. You will need to be able to attack from all angles. How about defence? Is it only your hulls, or do you have something else?"

:We never needed anything else. Any blast aimed at us, hits the plates, and they are angled so that none of the plate absorbs too much energy. All blasts come in on an angle to them. About the only way to penetrate our hides is to go through the engine, or hit the same place repeatedly to melt the plates. And that's very unlikely.:

Tetsuro nodded. It was a good system, and it had probably worked well in the past but things had progressed since then. Energy blasts for example had gotten more intense. While the theory was good, his analysis of the structure showed that the spike plates could be improved.

He thought about it for a few more moments, but he already knew what he was going to suggest. :There are two things I think need to be improved. Are your defensive spine plates Guyver generated, or just the altering of your hulls?:

:The outer coating is bio-boosted material, but the underlying hardness is still our body.:

:That's good. Can you alter it to have a makeup like this?: He sent a molecular diagram with his thought. It was similar to the current structure, but it was a bit more flexible while being tougher, and able to resist more intense energy blasts.

:That should be simple,: _Mirai_ said, and Tetsuro was pleased to see a section of her hull ripple slightly as she made the change.

:Perfect,: Tetsuro smiled and _Mirai_ made the change over her entire hull. _Eternity_ followed suit, rippling slightly with the change. :Good,: the older Segawa congratulated them, his sensors once again moving as he examined them careful. The change had been uniform and there was no weakness in it. :The second thing is the addition of lasers and a defensive shield. I think we can make the two of them into one system, but it will mean that if you need to fire the laser, then you will have to drop a shield section, just for that instant. Your thought systems are fast enough to control that accurately. Most enemies won't even know you've dropped it.:

_Mirai_ laughed. :And since we are used to frontal attacks, the strengthened plates will help us until we can do that with an enemy who does notice if we drop the shields.:

:Exactly,: Tetsuro agreed. :You'll need to either make or get your Guyver Unit's to make structures like this,: he said, sending a picture of what he meant. It was like a small mound with a focusing point on the end. :The spacing needs to be something similar to this for the best coverage.: He sent another diagram, this time showing where the small nodes needed to be placed.

:They'll take a bit more time, but can make them as well,: _Mirai_ said with a frown, examining the structure Tetsuro wanted. :So the end serves as a focusing point for both the laser and when we put a different energy through the point, it splays sideways in a protective shield.:

:Yes, that's why you'll have to take a shield portion down to fire a laser. You _could_ double the points and have one set being for a laser, and one for a shielding but since the laser can't fire through the shield, the points would have to be higher than the shield points, and then the shield would either cut their tops off, or interfere with the energy flows. I'm not sure which would happen,: Tetsuro said ruefully. :So it's either one or the other.:

_Mirai_ seemed to nod. :Thank you,: she said in a heartfelt tone.

Tetsuro bowed. :It is my pleasure,: he said easily. :You are not our enemy. Now go, and give your people what they need to survive.:

_Mirai_ gave him a parting mental wave while _Eternity_ simply gave the impression of a regal nod before the two Advents turned, their engine glow intensifying as they accelerated into deep space.

* * *

Sho crouched against the building as he watched the traffic on the street. It was amazing. This was the third alien planet he had been to but it was the only one he had been able to just sit and watch as everything passed by. The other two occasions - Hasiya and Jrae had been visited for specific purposes, and while they had a purpose here, it was a little less directed.

They were in a market place, a mixed group of humans and Kyheenans. He was thankful for that, as no one had been too sure how much attention the Terrans would have attracted but it appeared word of events of the Interstellar Meeting were slow to filter to relative back worlds and while most species were looking at the mixed party, it seemed that very few were giving them any attention. Most knew Kyheenans and so assumed that the Terrans were in some way associated, as slaves or equals, no one really cared.

Still, they were wary. The mix of aliens in this place was a little too high to completely disregard the possibility of someone having heard about the Terrans, and the Kyheenan's were on edge anyway as it was their princess who was currently mingling with so many unknowns.

From what Sho could tell, her just being off planet was enough to be noteworthy, let alone the fact that she had brow beaten Uryal'ng into letting her come on this supply run. It explained the presence of the elite Kyheenan guards, who were noticeable by their brilliant red uniforms, scowls, guns on hip and swords on backs. They were also encouraging the aliens to look the other way. The ladies : Mizuki, Shizu, Iythra and Tarnsi : who were currently looking at some fresh... something... Sho wasn't sure if it was vegetable or not : were well guarded.

Agito was off somewhere... no doubt taking in the sights as well. Alkard was contacting some of his people at Mizuki's insistence. She didn't like it that he had cut himself off entirely from the Wesodin and had made it clear that he was to maintain himself as an individual, as well as her guard if he wanted to retain his position. He'd tried to explain that it was traditional, she had just maintained that this was her tradition, and if she was his master, then her traditions were the ones he was to follow. It had been amusing seeing the Wesodin Guyver's own arguments turned against him. Not that Sho objected. It was better that Alkard maintain contact with his own people since there may come a time when he needed that. Tetsuro was with _Mirai_ and _Eternity_, making sure that the last few personal items were transported to the _Kasd'n Goa_ safely. The Advents had been patient but they had indicated that they really needed to warn their own kind. They hadn't elaborated as to what their warning would entail.

Sho grinned as he looked back to the street. He wasn't unguarded either. Aptom stood beside him, watching the movement of the aliens with bright eyes that assessed every movement, every gesture for a threat. Fukamachi just watched and was surprised at the variety he could see. Every now and then though he would see something that reminded him of a Zoanoid and it was sometimes difficult to remember that they weren't the Advent's pawns.

There for example, was an alien that looked just like a space capable Zoanoid, with its segmented body and tough exoskeleton, designed to maintain its shape in vacuum, except this alien had wide jewelled eyes that faceted the light, a delicate proboscis and short stubby arms with no claws. It was not a Zoanoid. Other aliens had the similar shapes to Zoanoids but lacked the combat adaptations or were smaller. They smelt wrong and were also, presumably chatting together with a mixture of squeaks, squawks, growls, whistles and words... Everywhere he looked he saw something different.

"All right, fine!"

Sho started. He wasn't the only one. Aptom came instantly aware his fingers sprouting claws and his skin darkening as he instinctually called upon his Zoanoid form at Mizuki's raised voice.

The Kyheenan guards parted to let her through as she stormed away from the shop, Tarnsi and Shizu in tow. Several aliens watched curiously but turned away quickly at the open hostility in her eyes. Sho knew immediately that she was more annoyed than angry but it was annoyance that could turn into real anger. He rose to meet her, placing his hands on her shoulders soothingly.

"What's the matter?" Sho asked softly, aware that they had an audience. The aliens might have looked away quickly but they were still furtively glancing towards the spectacle.

"They won't sell us the parts we need."

Fukamachi frowned. "So just buy some different foods."

"No," Mizuki shook her head. "We finished food shopping a while ago," she added, indicating towards a guard who seemed weighed down with bags of food stuffs, and to another who was carrying a ledger. "The supplies will be waiting for us. But _it_," she pointed back behind her, shouting, "won't sell us the parts we need for the _Kasd'n Goa_. Shizu, Iythra and Tarnsi can't replicate the things, and Tetsuro doesn't have the power. We need those bits."

Aptom, who had come up behind Sho laughed. "Don't worry about it," he said. "Just point out what we need, and I'll steal it." The Hyper Zoanoid shrugged casually.

There were times when Sho was thankful no one understood the Terran language. Suggestions like that would have them fleeing the system with the local authorities hot on their heels, and wouldn't be good for the human reputation. They wouldn't be in any danger, but it could be annoying.

"We'll keep that in reserve," Guyver I said diplomatically, ignoring the slightly offended looks the Kyheenan's were giving him. They couldn't understand. Tarnsi understood and Sho could some how feel her Unit translating for her but she couldn't relay the information fast enough and so was silent. No doubt she'd have to explain what had happened later but for now he couldn't worry about that.

"Humph..." Aptom slouched. "It's not like I'll get caught," he muttered.

"I know," Sho grinned. The Hyper Zoanoid would no doubt enjoy thieving. "You wouldn't get caught, but they'd still know it was us," he added. "Is there no way that they'll trade, barter, or allow us to purchase the bits?" He asked Mizuki, stroking back her hair.

"Oh... it will," she hissed, her annoyance flaring again. "But only if we can prove that we are as good as the locals in some time wasting, back water competition that is supposedly on tomorrow!"

Sho blinked in astonishment. Aptom was silent for a few moments before the Hyper-Zoanoid began laughing. "Let me handle this," the scarred man said after a moment, composing himself slightly before stalking towards the store.

"No killing!" Sho said.

"No killing," Aptom agreed, a little too easily, as he looked down at the store attendant.

#"I don't sell to outsiders,"# the attendant said nasally, unaware of the potential threat the man before him was.

#"I don't expect you to,"# Aptom said, matching languages, much to the surprise of the attendant, a Ruigh who had no doubt thought Aptom wouldn't have been able to understand the insult inherent in the pronunciation of 'outsider'.

#"But I will sell to you if you can match the locals."# The tone was different this time. The inflections indicated that the attendant was now referring to Aptom as an equal.

"I don't think so," Aptom said, returning to basic, his eyes narrowed. "When we win, you will _give_ us the parts we require and I will ignore the insults you have given my companions, something they are kind enough to let slip but which I take much more seriously."

#"Win?"# The Ruigh snorted. #"You haven't got a hope of winning against the local team. As for the insults... Given the way they are watching you, I'd doubt they'd believe you."#

#"Want to bet?"# Aptom snarled. Faster than the eye could see, Aptom grabbed the Ruigh's throat and the creatures eyes bulged as he felt the assault of a foreign body mingling with his. The Kyheenan's cried out, some remembering what Aptom had done to their prisoner, while the Terrans took a half step forward.

#"See,"# the Ruigh managed to choke. #"They don't believe you."#

"Aptom," Sho said softly in Terran. "Let him go. We won't get anywhere this way."

The Hyper Zoanoid's eyes narrowed dangerously but he didn't release his grip. "This would be so much easier," he countered in basic.

"But it will not help us in the long run."

"You would let him insult her?"

#"No,"# Sho said, looking directly at the Ruigh so that it knew he had understood everything, and was on Aptom's side. #"But I would prefer to maintain her honour myself,"# he paused, switching languages, "after we have the parts." There was an unfamiliar threat in his voice, a promise that he would not just ignore the insult.

"Bah!" Aptom spat, throwing the Ruigh to the ground. "Spoil my fun, why don't you?" He said to Sho before looking back at the alien who wasn't sure what had happened but was heaving in breaths of air. #"We will take part in your competition tomorrow,"# the Zoanoid:Guyver began again in a tone that brooked no questioning. #"And we will win, then you will give us those parts and you will apologise."#

#"If you win,"# the Ruigh regained its arrogance, #"I will do what you request."#

"I look forward to seeing you on your knees," Aptom said. "What is this competition?"

"Heh! It is a tournament. Teams of five compete with the winner being the last one standing. There are no rules so any weapons, any tactics are allowed. Sign in by sun down today."

"Where?"

The Ruigh pointed. "That tall building."

Sho closed his eyes before sighing... So much for a quiet stop over on a nice backwater planet... "Let's go," he said, taking Mizuki's arm so that she couldn't protest further. Aptom had made decision, they would abide by it, and they would find a way. Tomorrow the Ruigh would regret.

As the group of Kyheenan's and Terrans merged back into the traffic, heading towards the sign in building, Aptom looked back to the Ruigh. "Have the parts ready," he said with a smirk, reaching out to pat the aliens shoulder. "And don't ever challenge me again," he added, allowing his other hand to form into a small replica of the Ruigh. #"You're not irreplaceable,"# the tiny copy said.

The alien's eyes opened wide as it stared at the miniature version of itself in horror before Aptom reabsorbed the flesh, flexing his fingers as they reformed. With a laugh he turned away, leaving the Ruigh shivering as he followed the others. He'd have to explain how they could win before Mizuki had hysterics about the possibility of Fukamachi fighting. No matter how interesting that could be for the sake of the broader mission he would forego that pleasure. This time. He was fairly sure something else would present itself in the future for her to worry about.

* * *

Aptom exuded arrogant confidence as he sauntered up to the sign in desk. He gave the alien sitting there a distinctly superior gaze before announcing his intentions. "I wish to register a team."

The official was unimpressed. Most new comers were like this : arrogantly sure of their abilities. They would be beaten down to size or dead soon enough. No one had even gotten close to beating the local team : Kosui : who had reigned supreme for the last two years or so. "Team Name?" The official asked in a bored tone.

"Terra."

"Species?"

"Mixed."

"Ah, names and species please."

"Aptom, human; Agito, human; Sho, human; Tetsuro, human; Alkard, Wesodin."

"Support?"

"Five, mixed species, human, Kyheenan, Oranmeira."

"Surety?"

"Guyver Units, four warrior type, three engineer type, and one healer type. I trust that will be enough?"

Aptom smirked at the shocked expression on the officials face. It was as he suspected. Guyver Units were incredibly valuable and you could barter for anything if they were the guarantee. Pity none of the races yet knew that they couldn't be removed.

The official gulped. "That is adequate," she said, losing the bored tone and actually looking at Aptom. The arrogant confidence, she decided was appropriate because it accompanied an air of danger that only a true warrior could produce. This was a being who knew exactly how dangerous they could be and who deserved the respect of others. This was a contender. The fight this time might actually be interesting. "This is your team card. Make sure you present it at check in tomorrow. Here are the passes for your support crew. Please ensure that they are visible at all times."

"Any particular rules we should be aware of?"

The official snorted. "There are no rules. Check in here at sunrise tomorrow and the preliminary matches will begin. Fighting methods are to be determined on a fight by fight basis between teams. Victory is by knock out, surrender or death. Killing an official will result in immediate disqualification and forfeiture of surety."

Aptom shrugged. "Pretty standard," he said, taking the tickets and turning away. There was no need to stay further and he didn't want to give the other competitors any longer than necessary to assess their skills. Although as amusing as it could be to arrive tomorrow with no alternate competitors, he'd probably never hear the end of it if he absorbed them all now... And that was just from Mizuki...

* * *

Agito resisted the urge to groan as Shizu explained things to him. He'd had a fairly productive day up until this point but for once he couldn't blame Fukamachi for ruining everything. No, this time, blame squarely fell on to the Hyper-Zoanoid Aptom and for all intents and purposes, Fukamachi was in the exact same predicament as he was. And from what Shizu was saying, the boy had tried to rectify the situation but to no avail.

He'd been learning more about the power structures within the universe, finding out which alien species deferred to the others, and which were the leaders. They knew about the Tekki and Advents, and somewhat about the Kyheenan's and Wesodin but for the others, they knew nothing. He was slightly happier today, now that he knew a little more. He didn't know everything, but he knew more. And despite the fact that this was a fairly backwater planet he had introduced himself, somewhat by force to its rulers, both legitimate and otherwise. It never hurt to have allies or at least contacts even in the most unusual places. If he was to regain what he had lost, and have his empire be more than just Sol, then he would need this.

But now he would be distracted for at least a whole day by this idiotic thing Aptom had arranged... If the alien refused to deal with them, why couldn't they have just stolen the parts? They weren't exactly in the best governed places of the universe. They could have worked something out with the local authorities one way or another... This was just one extra thing they did not need, and since they now had to win, it was one more exposure that they could probably do without. They'd win... he had no doubt of that but this wasn't what he wanted to be doing.

The only advantage he could see to it was that he would be able to see how strong other species without Guyver Units were. When he knew that, he could begin to judge what relative numbers of troops would be necessary both for them - the aliens - to potentially fight Zoanoids, and for him to conquer them before he maintained his Empire. Makishima fully expected the numbers to be abysmal but now he would know how significant they were and exactly how much force he would need to muster once the threat of the Advents was ended.

He sighed, bringing his attention back to the present and smiling down at Shizu. The gesture silenced her and with a sweep of his arms Agito embraced his wife. "It will be okay," he murmured ignoring her surprise. "It's not the timing I would have liked but eventually I would have had to do this anyway. Analyse the species for me?" He added the question.

"Of course," she replied. "But..."

Gently Agito placed one finger on Shizu's lips. "It will be okay," he repeated. "Since the Zoanoid got us into this, he can do most of the fighting. For now though, brooding over the inevitable is not what I had in mind."

Shizu smiled, returning Agito's embrace. "Oh, what did you have in mind?" She asked archly, her voice soft but still suggestive.

As he leaned close, breathing in the scent of her hair, he sighed gently. "I'm sure we'll think of something."

* * *

Sho stroked Mizuki's hair as they looked up at the night sky. The stars twinkled at them in unfamiliar patterns. It was beautiful, and even though the patterns weren't the same, the deep velvet blue was comforting because it was so much like Earth. The night air was cold but they were comfortably warm together, and it was only because he was holding her that Mizuki wasn't currently pacing.

"I will be all right," he said. "In the end, you _know_ this is better than just stealing the parts."

"I know," Mizuki grumbled after a moment. "But it is so frustrating. We shouldn't be doing this."

"Ah... but if we do this, perhaps next time, they won't stand in our way."

"Now you are sounding like Makishima."

"There are occasions when he does have the right idea. In the long run it would be better for everyone to know that they can deal with us, or that we will not attack them if they don't stand in the way. Given the way things are shaping up, beloved that could be the best we can hope for : that no one interferes while we attack the Advents."

Mizuki sighed. She didn't like the thought but was experienced enough to know the problems they would face if everyone got in their way. It appeared though that masculine notions believing in displays of strength wasn't something limited to humans, and the fact that they would now have to display their strength was frustrating. She only hoped it did not lead to hate because they were going to be so much stronger. The alternative of stealing the parts wasn't that much better. "I know," she murmured eventually. "I just do not like having to prove myself every single time. There are things we should be doing, or could be doing otherwise, this is just detracting from them."

"Of course it is."

Both Sho and Mizuki looked up to see Aptom hovering above them. They made a space on the balcony and the Hyper-Zoanoid landed, retracting his wings. "But we will only have to ever do this once," the scarred man added with a savage little smile.

"Once?" Mizuki questioned.

Sho sighed. "I take it then you will be doing most of the fighting?"

Aptom grinned, a predatory grin that showed his anticipated enjoyment at the battle to come. "Yes although try not to be surprised at the reason I give and if you do have to fight, make sure you don't hold back. We cannot afford to have anyone, not even on a back water like this, to think we are weak."

Fukamachi suppressed another sigh as he felt his Unit agree with the Hyper-Zoanoid but it also gave him the reassurance that even if he had to kill any aliens, it would be because they were a threat. Their hierarchies wouldn't view it as an act of aggression... and, it rather cynically added, in tournaments such as this most weren't honourable. Any beings who were oppressed locally would most likely thank him as soon as they realised he wasn't going to take their oppressors place.

Was the universe always so deceitful?

Probably, they were just in the fortunate position where they could fight.

:I will kill them,: he sent privately to the Zoanoid Guyver as Aptom walked past the couple to give them privacy.

The Zoanoid glanced at him briefly before he let himself out and Sho got the distinct impression of laughter. :I see you are learning tact,: was all the Zoanoid Guyver said finally.

Guyver I chose not to respond to that as he went back to stroking Mizuki's hair. This was not going to be easy on her.

* * *

Alkard looked up at the elder. He didn't feel right and his distress had been evident to everyone, even to the Corang who shared this small community with the Wesodin. The elder had taken him aside and had asked him to explain since he was upsetting the others. There had been the usual questions to find out, in the traditional way if his Corang partner had been lost but he had responded negative, which had lead to some worry from the elder before he had explained.

Now, they were looking at him with narrowed eyes, considering all the information the Wesodin Guyver had revealed. He was unique among the two species, Corang and Wesodin, he knew that but that didn't mean he was any different from any other Wesodin. He still wanted to serve. His master was just a bit different and while they had served many alien races in the past, none of them had ever served such a contradictory race as the Terrans.

"Tell me more," the elder finally said.

Alkard nodded. "She is kind but she doesn't understand. She wants to treat me as an equal. She is the master, and I am her servant. Such a thing should not be. Her mate treats me as a brother, while her brother treats me as a friend. It is nice, elder, but it should not be. I have met others of their race, and they all treat me as an acquaintance. There was only one who would treat me as a servant."

The elder nodded, gesturing for the red Guyver to continue. "They do not have the Vikso'u'n 1, so they have betrayal," he used the human word because the Wesodin equivalent was not sufficient. This was an elder who knew of other races and so would understand the significance of the term. "But even so they are loyal, and even once betrayed they continue to fight for each other."

The elder nodded again before holding up one hand. "Stop," he said softly. "Enough, young 'un, enough."

Alkard nodded and sat down, waiting for the elder to continue.

"Your master is very wise," the elder said eventually.

"Huh?"

"She is very wise," the elder repeated. "You will never be afraid to ask the Corang Wesodin Alliance for aide on their behalf will you?"

"No," Alkard said softly. "But she would never ask."

The elder smiled. "She would never need to. You would ask for her. And you would vouch for them wouldn't you?"

"Not for all of them."

"No, no one expects you to vouch for a race, my child, but for that group, you would vouch for them. You would swear on Vikso'u'n that they were true, wouldn't you?"

Alkard gulped. It was the truth. If needs be, he wouldn't even think about it. He'd vouch for them. He'd vouch for his master in front of the Asop : the leaders of the Corang Wesodin Alliance. Yes, he'd fight for them, and wouldn't even think twice about it. "I would," the Wesodin Guyver said finally. "Not because she was my master, but because I wanted to."

"And now I would vouch for them," the Elder said.

"What? Why?"

"Because of the strength behind your Vikso'u'n. Allow them to treat you as they will and be grateful for the kindness because that is what they desire, and you must remember that the masters will is all. But, my child, remember that you serve her. Should it come to it, she will come first but for most things, you can accede to her will. There is nothing wrong with that."

The red Wesodin Guyver nodded. "I understand," he said finally. "If it comes to it, they will take that path... but they will fight to avoid it. If, and only if, it came to it, her mate would remember my sacrifice but would do it without another thought."

"Then all is as it should be," the Elder said. "That is what it means to serve, to sacrifice yourself for your master, so that they might go on. But in the meantime, my child, you should be thankful for the regard for we are not all so lucky. There is nothing wrong with what they are doing, so long as you know your place. And if it makes your master happy, if it makes them happy, then your duty is at least partially fulfilled.

"The Wesodin serve the Corang. That is our alliance because it gives us both what we need. You cannot, because your path is different. She is your master and can treat you as her equal, so long as you know that you serve."

"I understand," Alkard said again, bowing.

With the reassurance that it was not a dereliction of duty he felt much better.

* * *

Sho slipped silently from the bed, glancing quickly at Mizuki to ensure she was still asleep before he moved back to the balcony. The stars were still there but they were not as comforting as before. A part of him wanted to go home. A part of him wanted to go back to before it had all began, that part of him was still a child, and would always yearn for the past.

He sighed, sitting against the door and looking upwards, loosing himself in the contemplation of the universe.

Their mission wasn't easy. He almost didn't mind the interruption the Ruigh had given them. That pettiness was easy to deal with and by its nature it was almost reassuring. It was a nice distraction from the gravity of their situation.

Almost every alien they saved was another human killed. They were gaining allies by killing their own kind and by the time they were ready to fight, he wondered how many humans they would have killed by then... and how many more they would kill before they finished. The Advent's weren't going to go down without a fight, and that would mean they would use every Zoanoid they could lay their hands on. There had to be an easier way but right at the moment, they were looking at a blood bath.

Even if they'd managed to convince the Senalzar, the Tekki... anyone to fight with them...

Sho sighed, there was no way around it. They would save enough for the continuation of their species. He was sure of that. There was Merrimu, there was Earth, and there was all the troops the Advent's had shipped throughout the universe... some of them would survive but it was the slaughter of those who wouldn't, the slaughter that they almost had to go through to be free that was worrying him.

He could see Makishima's earlier point. They were killing humans to help aliens but that was their mission...

Every ally gained was a human killed...

God, he hated that that truth.

"Duck!"

Sho flattened himself down at Aptom's harsh growl and wasn't too surprised when the black Hyper Zoanoid swooped out of the night, intercepting a projectile.

"Heh! I should have expected this," the Hyper Zoanoid said landing lightly, crushing the iron ball into dust. "Pre-emptive strike," he added the explanation jumping forward.

Sho tracked the motion with his eyes, tracing out where the black Zoanoid was heading. There was a patch of darkness that was deeper than the rest and he guessed by the very faint movement he could sense rather than see coming from there that, that was where the projectile had come from.

He blinked as Aptom fired a few small discharges of energy. There was a yelp, followed by a scream as the Zoanoid landed, swinging his claws out.

:Try to keep the noise down,: he advised coldly, for some reason he was unable to care about the deaths of the aliens. :It wouldn't do any good to wake everyone.:

:Tell that to them,: the Zoanoid retorted almost happily, taking to the air once again. He'd gotten three of their attackers but two more had escaped and he intended to chase them down.

:They can't be tracked back to us?:

:They won't be once I'm through with them.:

:Try not to make too much mess,: Sho said as he jumped up to the roof. If Aptom had been standing guard, someone else should take his position in the unlikely event that someone else would try another pre-emptive strike. Besides, he wasn't quite ready to sleep yet.

Aptom shook his head as he glided through the night. Fukamachi was being very accommodating but then he had probably been angry with the implied attack on Mizuki. Personally, he was just annoyed. These aliens ran better than they attacked.

He'd been expecting someone to try a pre-emptive attack and so had been standing watch but why was it always the weakest who did it? Their companions had been a joke and while he was sure their bodies would be found he felt the need to leave some object lessons. It was a pity they would have to be untraceable.

The aliens were furred and were looking back behind them as they ran but they hadn't thought about looking up. He'd let them get a fair way before he struck but darn it did they run slowly...

With an annoyed growl Aptom swooped in to fly directly behind them. He did enjoy their gasp when they saw him and casually closed with them, almost playfully swiping at their backs. It did make them run faster, which was something and with a low laugh he angled himself back into the sky, making sure they saw the movement. With softly glowing eyes he surveyed the city looking for a suitable back alley. He'd need a little bit of privacy to skin them alive and the bodies would still be found.

He flexed his claws, angling his wings back as he swept downwards, like a hawk going for the kill. With a soft grunt he drove his claws into their backs, grabbing fistfuls of flesh before giving a powerful downward thrust of his wings, dragging them into the air with him. "You chose the wrong team," he said in basic, merely confirming what they probably already knew.

As he landed he extended his senses, checking the surrounding alley ways. They were empty and while there were a few aliens resting in the buildings, they should be sufficiently distant that they would not investigate... Besides with the reputation of the local enforcers he had heard about, they probably wouldn't be too eager to investigate unknown calls.

Aptom threw the two of them up against the wall, activating a section of his DNA that no one knew he had. He had kept this secret, denying it but there were times when it came in useful. Solume's glue splattered up against them, pinning the two aliens against the wall as they slammed into it. He remembered the first time he had used the glue. He hadn't realised that he had his companions DNA since while the other Lost Number had been alive he hadn't known about the full extent of his absorption ability but it appeared his body had. And it had recorded the DNA of the other lost numbers although he wasn't sure how much of his ability was Dyme or just an extension of being able to change his form so much. He stood there for a moment, thinking, allowing his features to curve in a smile, a nasty, self-serving smile that spoke of pain for them. The chameleonic lost number felt their fear and was pleased. Something more than just him was pleased at their discomfort. It was almost a guilty pleasure but it was there never the less.

"I think I'll skin you," he said softly in basic.

"Why?" One of them managed to choke.

"You dare to ask why?"

"We're beaten, just let us go. We won't challenge you. We can't challenge you."

"Oh, I know you can't challenge us, and I know you are beaten," Aptom agreed softly, his tone all the more chilling for his calm agreement. "And I will make sure that your bodies tell all others that fact."

"Just let us go."

"No."

"Plea... muft!"

Aptom rolled his eyes, firing a small amount of glue carefully into their mouths to stop their begging. He was careful to ensure they could still breath. He had to do this anyway, since he couldn't allow them to scream. The fact that it stopped them snivelling was a bonus.

He curled his fingers into claws, licking them as he smiled back up at the aliens. "Where do I start?" He chuckled. "I think I'll just work my way up."

Aptom cut slowly along the sole of the foot, savouring the smell of blood. The aliens struggled against the bond of glue but they didn't have the strength of a Guyver. They had no chance to break it and Aptom continued to cut, tracing his way around tendons and cartilage as he worked upwards, carefully peeling back their hides as he worked.

This would be an object lesson for this world, even though it would not be clear until tomorrow who had done it.

* * *

Alkard benefited from his time with other members of his species. He seemed calmer somehow, more accepting of the situation but the subservient attitude was still there. As a Wesodin I know he serves but as a human to me such disregard for self does not sit well. We were able to reach a compromise though.

I did not find out about Aptom's nocturnal activities until far after the fact. I approve of the reasoning but I do not approve of the actions. We are a stronger and more adaptable species, we had been designed to be such and that was a fact the universe was fast learning although it was not an easy lesson for most because if the Zoanoids did not teach it, Aptom did, and Zoanoids are kinder teachers.

The confrontation caused by the Ruigh was inevitable due to our lack of reputation. The battle he caused us to participate in meant that at least in this area of space we would never need prove ourselves again but it was a waste of time that grates! It was a whole day that we did not have to spend. There is an argument that the day here saved us time later since we didn't have to prove ourselves again and again but it is still something regrettable.

Aptom lead the charge and that alone ensured that it would not happen again. When he fights, he does not leave much open to questioning. I hope the Ruigh appreciates what he caused to be because the blood is on its hands and I know it did not expect the outcome. The confrontation might have been inevitable but so was the outcome.

Aptom saw to that.

* * *

1 Vikso'u'n The Corang and Wesodin have NO word for betrayal. They have one only which indicates accidental misunderstanding and the reason for this is Vikso'u'n. This is a sense, almost like a telepathic bond between all members of the species which enables them to feel and understand what the others want. This leads to no betrayal and to a level of trust not seen in other species.

Review please? :)


	29. Chapter XXI Slaughter

The Conquered  
By Jade Tatsu  
Chapter XXI - Slaughter

* * *

The actual battles of the tournament were rather short. Aptom saw to that. The ramifications were much broader although their true extent was not obvious until later. I don't think anyone thought we had a chance. It's odd though. They changed their minds fairly quickly once they saw our ability, supporting us though... that was a different matter. Despite what the champion team had done on that planet in being the unofficial rulers but the official rulers of the underworld, they had set limits, and everyone knew where they stood. We were new comers. We were uncertainty.

Uncertainty.

That, in this universe, is perhaps the greatest fear and Aptom knew how to play that. He does it so well after all. Even I can admit that. There was nothing uncertain about the battle, he just made it seem that way... although when he allowed Sho to...

Humans were created to be warriors without equal. Zoanoid forms are meant to be the final touch, but an army of humans... even that would have struck fear into the hearts of the Advents enemies.

We were about to prove that to all races.

* * *

Aptom grinned. He'd had a good morning.

After the run in with the Jraewy, he'd worked out how he could absorb at least the abilities of aliens without risking another confrontation with another over mind. For the most part, he only wanted to be able to assume their shape as any ability they had was likely inferior to his own so he didn't need to absorb them fully as he had with Ealsanov. All he needed was a part of them, much like he had taken Zektoll's leg so that now all he needed to do was touch them, mingling his cells with theirs for a moment. That was enough for him to be able to take on their appearance later, even if it did leave him lacking on their knowledge.

He shrugged, you couldn't get everything, and unless he had too, he did not want to encounter another racial group mind. One on one, as the invader he was near invincible, but he had only held out against the entire Jraewy over-mind because of the unknown backing. He wasn't going to risk that again although he had the feeling that it might not be as much of a risk as he thought it was. His Unit was confident and every time he thought about absorbing an alien, it emitted a hum. He hadn't been sure what it was at first but had finally tracked the sensation down. All it had said though, when questioned, was that it would support whatever action he took, and had refused to speak any further.

So this morning had been good. He'd done most of the fighting, as both Sho and Agito had expected, and had advanced their team into the afternoon finals. He'd also been able to sample each alien, adding their DNA to his own. It had been ridiculously easy. Each battle, he had challenged the other team to a continuous battle, each member battling until defeated, so that the winning team was the team with the last man standing. He'd defeated everything easily so far.

The only battle he hadn't fought was one where Agito had stepped forward. That hadn't damaged their team's reputation at all as the Terran Emperor had simply torn through the aliens with ease, activating some of his implanted Zoalord strength rather than calling his Unit. Aptom hadn't minded, he'd already touched aliens of that type, so didn't feel the need to acquire their DNA.

With the strength both he and Agito had displayed, Aptom knew there was a lot of speculation from the crowd as to the abilities of the other team members. The most astute of the audience had seen Tetsuro giving advice to them in between rounds, and knew he was the strategist but no one really knew about Fukamachi or Alkard.

Well, the strength of the Wesodin could be assumed, but Sho as another Terran was unknown. Aptom licked his lips. He was expecting to be questioned on that soon, not that it mattered but he could play with innuendo, and that would only strengthen their position. It was a pity Hosida wasn't here. The Jraewy would appreciate his answer so much more than the aliens present. He smiled to himself once again; you couldn't get everything.

At the moment they were standing watching the final draw. Eight teams remained and would fight it out for the honour to challenge the local champions, who so far, were conspicuous in their absence. No one seemed to upset about that, so Aptom assumed it was normal. He wasn't concerned. It didn't matter what species they were, the chances of them being able to defeat him were so remote as to be non-existent, and that was before he even called his Unit. In four more battles time, they would have their parts, a sizeable sum of money, and that arrogant Ruigh on his knees begging for mercy. He knew he shouldn't have been as upset as he was about the insults. It was childish but there was some part of him that had been unable to forgive the insult... He suspected it was his Unit reacting in automatic defence of a superior Guyver form but that did lead to the question of why Fukamachi and the others had seemed unaffected...

Tarnsi and Iythra he could pass off as not having known Mizuki long enough. Even if they'd felt the pull, they may have been able to ignore it. Shizu as the same rank had probably felt no need, but Sho should have ripped into the smaller alien... Although... maybe he had been affected... Guyver I had been angry with the insult... Not to the point of allowing Aptom free rein, but to the point where he had indicated that he may have taken some action... Perhaps Mizuki had cautioned him against further action... Perhaps they didn't know that the Units acted to defend those of a higher rank... Perhaps he was speculating too much.

Perhaps he should just ask.

But if lower ranked Guyvers were bound to defend those of higher rank : no matter how they had to defend, verbally, physically : he wanted out. He had never willingly served a Zoalord; he was not going to be bound to something else. He would aid, he would assist but he refused to be bound to obey.

:You aren't.:

Aptom started at the voice. :What?:

:You're projecting,: Fukamachi said by way of explanation without looking at him. :Guyvers are not bound to obey or protect a superior form, not like Zoanoids, however it is easy for a Guyver to obey a superior form. When I was with the Tekki, when he gave orders I didn't _have_ obey but there was a feeling that I _should_ obey. It was my choice though.:

:That's still not comforting.: Life could be very miserable if every time he didn't obey a superior Guyver he would feel bad.

:You're taking it too far,: Sho continued. :It's a matter of will. A superior Guyver form can force obedience if their will is strong enough but that's always been the case. For everything else though, if you chose not to obey, there is no penalty beyond the dislike of the one you disobeyed.:

:You choose to defend Mizuki, Aptom, the same way as you have chosen to help us.:

The Zoanoid Guyver growled mentally. :It won't always be that way.: He wasn't so callous that he could let his species be destroyed by the Advents, the same way as he refused to let Agito rule unopposed, but there would come a time when his goals did not align with theirs and then he would destroy them. Killing Fukamachi was one of the first things he planned to do. Solume and Dyme would not accept anything else.

Sho smiled softly at him, unconcerned and Aptom resisted the urge to strike the other Guyver... Of all of them, the other man would have to know that when the time came, there would be no mercy. Until then though... they had to work together.

Guyver I shut the link with Aptom as he turned back to Mizuki, a soft smile on his lips. It was only a matter of time before Aptom noticed his own rhetoric... He just hoped the shock of realisation would be gentle.

* * *

Leonard looked down at the draw. Of the eight teams remaining only six were viable. The other two had injury lists that precluded them continuing. They would probably show up for their first battles and then withdraw.

Still, six teams would provide for some interest... Heh! Who was he kidding..? Most of the spectators, who hadn't bothered watching the preliminaries, would take one look at the results and would settle on one team.

Terra.

They'd breezed through the preliminaries with only two of their members fighting. And the only reason two of them had fought was because the second one had insisted upon it. Their first fighter, Aptom, would have been perfectly happy clearing the rounds by himself.

But that was completely writing off the other teams. Although they were strong, Leonard wondered if they had what it took. The Mangoran team probably did... but the others... He'd been watching these tournaments for many years and he could tell the contenders from the pretenders. Only the Mangoran team : Aowarsu and the team Terra had any chance of winning...

Even then he didn't know if either of them would have what it took to take down the champions. Their abilities defied the imagination. They had appeared two years ago, and had dominated since then. He'd never even seen them close to losing...

No matter what happened, he just hoped that the competition would be interesting. It got boring announcing the same thing over and over. There was, after all, only so many ways he could say that the champions had yet again slaughtered their challengers.

He looked down again at the draw and sighed. Team Terra wasn't up until the second battle, and the Mangorans had drawn the last place... Any idiot could call the other two fights since they'd be against the injured teams, which meant that Team Terra was really up first. Leonard turned towards the ring. The teams were gathered there while the umpires explained the rules to them.

It would be starting soon.

A runner approached his position. "Leonard! Leonard..." They really did need quieter runners.

"What is it?"

"Teams Cequien and Wernum have pulled out."

"I expected as much," Leonard said, crossing out Teams 2 and 5 from the draw. "Can I announce yet?"

"Ah, yes. They are ready."

"Okay... Let's get this show on the road!" Leonard said, looking back down towards the ring one last time, before grabbing the mike. "Ladies and Gentlemen, young and old, welcome to the annual Liswrough Tournament. We have a fine line up today that will grant the winning team the right to challenge our Champions, the Kosui!

"The first battle between Team Usgai and Team Cequien will not be fought due to withdrawal of Team Cequien as a result of injury, so we will move on to the second battle between Teams Iosewy and Terra!"

There was a roar from the crowd and Leonard fell silent for a moment as the two teams gathered to decide on their method of fighting. After some quiet talks that were overseen by the umpires both teams drew back except for their chosen warriors.

Now it would finally begin.

* * *

"Kosui? 'Tricky?'" Sho commented to Tetsuro as they walked back off the ring, leaving Aptom to fight as they had for most of the preliminary rounds.

"It is interesting that the Champion team has a word we recognise as their team name... but it's possible that they chose the word simply because they knew it was associated with the Advents. Well, it's that or the word just sounds the same."

Sho laughed. "You've got an explanation for everything," he said as he sat back down. Aptom would fight and defeat this team and they would advance to the next round. It was that simple.

In the morning, Agito had been in bad mood and had told the Hyper Zoanoid in no uncertain terms that since he had gotten them into this tournament, then he was fighting although Makishima had broken his own insistence when he had fought in the preliminaries. The Emperor was probably bored. While it was... interesting receiving calculating looks from all the teams and now spectators, it was rather routine just watching Aptom fight aliens you knew he was going to beat. They really shouldn't have expected anything else, since he was a Zoanoid, and Zoanoids had been made to fight the universe. Aptom himself hadn't expected anything better but was still showing some signs of boredom, so he hadn't argued with the black Guyver Lord Warrior too much when Agito had said he would fight one round.

With the withdrawal of team Cequien, that meant they were first to fight while team Usgai got a bye. Not that that would mean much next round. They hadn't managed to convince Team Iosewy to take their battle format but that wasn't too surprising as most would be wary of their tactics having seen them fight... well, seen Aptom fight in the preliminaries so most teams would be looking for a way to neutralise the Hyper Zoanoid. Sho didn't hold out any hope for Team Iosewy. One on one or five to one wasn't going to make a difference to the black Guyver Warrior. All this battle royal was going to do was reinforce their dominance, which is probably what Aptom Wanted. When it came to politics involving displays of strength the scarred man was formidable.

Team Iosewy was comprised of Pneudas from the Planet Xardan. They were competent warriors and they almost looked like the species that had attacked Milne settlement on Merrimu. They weren't though but they were similar. Pneudas were grey, and were quadruped, but they had spines rising from their elbows and knees that were almost as long as the limb itself. They had long whip like tails and their heads were rounded but had a crest, almost like a crown that ended in sharp points. All five of them had sharp claws on fore and hind limbs but only their fore limbs had dew claws that the Guyver Unit's said served as a conduit for a defensive poison. Only their team leader's teeth were pointed and had obviously been carved into that shape to enhance his appearance of ferocity. Overall, they gave the impression of speed, although one was fatter than the others, and Tetsuro had surmised quietly that he was probably a defensive type fighter.

Their support team was made up of more Pneudas, although these ones seemed rounder and less angular. There was no doubting their species but perhaps they were of a different lineage or caste. It didn't really matter.

Fukamachi sighed, taking Mizuki's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze as the umpire shouted 'Begin.' It was the only comfort he could give her and this tournament had not been easy on her. She knew the necessity - they needed the parts the Ruigh had for the _Kasd'n Goa_ but even recognising that it was necessary, a forced necessity did not make it any easier for her to watch.

Aptom grinned as the Pneudas surrounded him. They moved so much like that group who had attacked Milne that he was disappointed. He just hoped their blood didn't smell as bad. He was going to kill them. That arrogant Ruigh would have their blood on its stubby claws, and that was the only way they were going to ensure that this never happened again. The Hyper Zoanoid had been merciful in the preliminaries, mostly because there was no fun or honour in slaughtering absolute weaklings, and there had been very little audience. He could not afford that now.

Surreptitiously he hardened his nails into claws, crouching as he placed his hands behind his back as he prepared to strike. Best make this quick so that there would be no question about his dominance. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Fukamachi holding Mizuki's hand and saw him mouth the words 'Don't look' to the Guyver Lord Healer and with that he struck.

The first Xardan never saw what hit him as Aptom jumped forward, slashing his right arm around in a horizontal arc before spinning towards his next opponent. He felt but didn't see his claws cut through skin and bone, neatly cleaving into the Pneudas's brain because by then he was already facing left and jumping, kicking out to make almost the same incision, this time in the vertical plane as he back flipped high into the air. His foot caught the second Pneudas' chin as they were trying to scamper backwards and there was a crack as their neck broke cleanly.

The two bodies stood for a moment, quivering as life left them and they didn't quite realise that they were already dead before they slumped to the ground with one noise, blood pooling around them.

Aptom didn't notice as he landed, coming down over his third opponent and driving his right foot into their back. He aimed for what he assumed was their spine, toughening the skin on his forearm into armour as he fended of the lashing tail. With his sudden extra weight, the Pneudas slammed into the ground, the spines on their elbows and knees bending in like a cage that would have pierced the Hyper Zoanoid if he hadn't already jumped again.

He'd taken care of the front, left and right Pneudas who had surrounded him which now left the two behind him. Mid-air Aptom stretched out like a diver, crossing his arms over his chest as he spun. He noted absently the blood pools and shifted himself slightly to land properly. It would completely destroy their reputation if he slipped.

The blood smelt almost like an orange but flowed in light green waves. It was eminently preferable to that other stuff.

The scarred man landed gently, facing his last two opponents and quickly Aptom snapped his hands out, grabbing their tails from the air with a casualness he did feel. The Xardan couldn't challenge him, now that he had absorbed their DNA from the others, he knew their bodies were weak. So much for the hope of a good fight.

With a growl, Aptom pulled, feeling a brief resistance as they braced themselves to no avail. As they flew towards him the Hyper Zoanoid sighed. It was times like this he wished he had of absorbed Thancrus, since manifesting that Hyper Zoanoid's blades and cutting the two Pneudas neatly in two was appealing to him. As it was, he opted for the brute strength approach, catching their heads, fitting his fingers carefully between their crests and slamming down, going to one knee as he crushed their heads into the stone of the fighting ground.

He sighed again as he rose, flicking the blood and bits of bone off his hands. Brutal, effective but so inelegant.

There was a stunned silence from both crowd and umpire as Aptom turned towards them and he realised that the whole battle had taken approximately 10 seconds. The Hyper Zoanoid shrugged. Were they expecting anything different?

He raised one eyebrow towards the umpire in question, smirking at their horrified expression. Obviously they _had_ been expecting something different.

"W... winner Team Terra!" the small being said finally.

"Thank you," Aptom said, jumping again as the Pneudas support team surged forward. They at least had to collect the bodies. The crowd was silent for another instant, assessing what they had seen before their blood lust awoke and they began screaming congratulations to the Hyper Zoanoid.

The Zoanoid Guyver landed near the rest of his team and walked over, ignoring Agito's bland expression and Tetsuro's and Alkard's disbelieving expressions as he focused on Mizuki who was being comforted by Sho.

:I know why you did it,: Fukamachi said to him privately, :but at least give me a second to turn her away next time.: Guyver I added the admonishment as the female Segawa broke away from him.

"How could you?" Mizuki screamed, ignoring the crowds and other teams as she stormed towards the black Guyver. "There was no need to kill them," she added, raising her hand to strike his scarred face.

Aptom caught her wrist easily, raising his other hand to remove his sunglasses as he looked directly at her. "There was every reason," he said softly, in as gentle a voice as he could manage. "There was every reason," he repeated as Sho took her hand, placing his other on her shoulder.

"Why?" Mizuki hissed, shaking off her boyfriend's comfort. "They had no chance, you knew that," she gestured towards the remains. "I knew that, so why did you kill them?"

"I killed them," Aptom said as Sho once again tried to comfort her, "because there was no choice and unless we demonstrate our superiority now we will have petty power mongers like that idiotic Ruigh dogging our every path. We will never be able to get anything done because no one will take us seriously. This is nothing compared to what the Advents have done and are doing, and this is nothing compared to what I will do to secure the future! They knew the risks, they took the opportunity and they would have killed me as easily as I killed them if they could have. This is war, Segawa. This is combat, this is killing and I'm just better than most," he said the last without any trace of arrogance before he turned way. "We sacrifice humans every day. Don't value these above our own species."

Mizuki gritted her teeth and Sho could see her trembling. She wasn't happy. She would never be happy about this but the Hyper Zoanoid's words were true. They couldn't value others over their own species, but nor should they value humans above all others but they did not have to randomly kill! She turned back into Sho's embrace, taking what comfort she could as he ran soothing hands up and down her back. This was wrong but it might be the only way and despite everything she knew, this was just the beginning. They would likely have to kill thousands, maybe millions to save the greater number. She just didn't have to like it. She would never like it.

While they had been talking the announcer had called the withdrawal of another team and the final battle of the first round of the finals had begun. The last fight was between a team of Mangorans and a team of Cygul. The Mangorans, with their culture devoted to battle were stronger and it showed. They didn't put on the impressive display of sheer power that had been Aptom's battle but slowly and surely they drove the Cygul into the ground. The Mangoran's raised the spines in a colourful display as the umpire announced their victory before they lowered them and staunted from the ring, allowing the attendants to treat the wounded. They were very professional.

Aptom looked towards Makishima who had been watching everything quietly. "That's our final round competition," he said easily.

The Guyver Lord Warrior just nodded. It didn't bother him who they killed. Besides he could see in the crowd the planetary leaders he had introduced himself to yesterday. Each overwhelming show of strength merely confirmed to them the benefits of allying with him, or at least, the consequences of getting in his way.

"And now ladies and gentleman, let us begin the quarter finals to decide the two teams who will face off against each other to earn the right to challenge the champions. So bid welcome to our first two teams; Terra and Usgai!"

The crowd cheered, many imploring Aptom to kill again as the two teams made their way to the centre of the ring to determine the method of fighting. Mizuki shuddered turning away. She couldn't leave though as she was the only Healer they had and it wasn't right to punish them all for things that were not their fault.

"Please state preferred fighting method," the umpire said once both teams had gathered.

Aptom grinned. "One on one, elimination through defeat."

The Usgai team weren't fazed. "We refuse but will fight you in a similar manner. Minimum of two to two, exchange of team members as required or we will allow a battle royal, five versus five." Their team leader gave their acceptable options.

Aptom looked towards the others briefly before he shrugged. Everyone looked nonchalant at the options. "Two to two," he said, turning back to the Usgai. "Fukamachi, you're with me," he added when the Usgai team indicated their acceptance.

Sho looked surprised for an instant but composed himself quickly as he understood. The Hyper Zoanoid didn't really want to fight with Makishima and neither Tetsuro nor Alkard could properly aide him. It was a personal choice but since Aptom was their warrior, it was something they should accede to. Still, he would stay out of the Hyper Zoanoid's way.

:Act bored,: Aptom said to him and Sho could feel the black Guyver's... not excitement, Aptom had had too many easy wins for him to be excited, but Sho could feel a certain sense of satisfaction and almost anticipation from the scarred man.

As the others jumped off the fighting ring, Sho backed away a bit further, crossing his arms across his chest as he slouched, affecting a distant look as he gazed into the crowd, allowing his eyes to unfocus.

:Perfect,: Aptom complimented him, laughing as he fell into a ready position.

The Usgai had matched them, mirroring their stance although neither of them looked bored. They had named their team after their species and they did not look like they should be in a battle of this nature. Usgai were small, all under five feet tall. They didn't look dangerous and that was slightly worrying. Like humans they didn't have fangs or claws or anything that could be obviously used as a weapon. They didn't have bulging muscles but for all their lack of threatening features neither Sho or Aptom were taking them lightly... well, not too lightly. Human form Zoanoids didn't look dangerous after all... unless you were Aptom.

The Hyper Zoanoid was flexing his fingers, stretching as he played to the audience. He was going to let them come to him this time.

$That will not be necessary,$ one of the Usgai said in their native tongue.

Aptom didn't twitch although Sho knew that he had understood. The Usgai didn't know that though and even if it was cruel he had a certain sense of contained joy at the expected response from them when their plan fell through.

In response Aptom yawned as he continued to stretch. After a few moments he looked back at the Usgai. "Are you going to attack?" he asked pointedly in basic, throwing his voice so that the audience heard.

"We thought we'd wait for you," one of the Usgai responded calmly.

The Hyper Zoanoid shrugged, "Your funeral," he said, unconsciously lapsing into Terran as he jumped forward, ignoring his previous plan as he curled his fingers into claws.

So far most of the competitors knew he was doing _something _but no one had caught him transformed. It was a game and it was a good way of testing his control. The crowd roared.

Mid jump Aptom's eyes widened and he pulled up suddenly. "You..." he snarled...

Sho looked over suddenly. Aptom was sweating and he looked strained. It was not an expression he had seen on the Hyper Zoanoid very often and he felt a chill pass through him.

What had they done?

He fell out of his bored stance, becoming aware as Aptom turned towards him, the glint of murder in his eyes.

$Attack,$ one of the Usgai commanded and Sho's eyes widened as he realised what had happened.

The Usgai were telepaths... that's why they didn't look dangerous. They didn't fight. They forced the other team to fight amongst themselves, which was why they had insisted the battle be two on tow. Despite the gravity of the situation he couldn't help a smile. Other teams had fallen into Aptom's trap, now they had fallen. Fukamachi was slightly curious to know how they had gotten passed Aptom's mental defences but he was sure the Hyper Zoanoid would tell him later. Natural talent probably since it wasn't as if the Lost Number was completely mentally blocked.

Sho looked at the approaching Hyper Zoanoid, summoning his most imperious air, showing no fear. "Aptom," he said forcefully, willing the black Guyver to hear only his voice. "Who owns control?" he asked scornfully, wording the question as his Unit suggested.

He was pleased to see Aptom falter, absolute rage flooding into the Hyper Zoanoid's eyes. "That was interesting," he murmured softly. :Fukamachi, order me to kill them,: the black Gigantic Guyver Warrior added silently, making sure his instruction was broad sent to everyone. At least that way no one would think Guyver I had lost his mind.

As Aptom stood, Sho flicked one hand towards the Usgai. "Deal with them," he said in basic, affecting the same tone he had when questioning the recently controlled Hyper Zoanoid.

Aptom almost seemed to bow before he took one step sideways and disappeared from view.

The Usgai gulped and tried to brace themselves but Sho knew as Aptom reappeared in front of him, crouched, curled fingers dripping blood and a sickeningly happy smile on his features that they were already dead.

The chameleonic Zoanoid chuckled turning slightly towards the other Usgai. "Sure you don't want to make it three to two?" he asked as the bodies fell.

The other Usgai looked on, their jewelled eyes showing faint horror at the slaughter of their companions. "We..." the Usgai leader gulped, "We resign," he said finally.

"How boring," Aptom scoffed, rising.

The umpire stepped forward to announce the result formally, meticulously stepping around the blood as the humans walked off the fighting platform.

Aptom walked towards the other Usgai, stopping a short distance from them. $Remember,$ he growled at them in Usgai, eyes flashing dangerously. $I bow to no one.$

$But you obey him,$ one of them countered.

$Only one is owed control,$ Aptom added, turning away dismissively. $And you wouldn't like it if control slips,$ he concluded softly, walking back towards his companions.

Sho had gone back to comforting Mizuki which completely destroyed the domineering attitude many of the audience had assumed after that battle. The Hyper Zoanoid looked around. "Welcome to the contradiction," he said to no one in particular before turning to watch the battle that would decide who fought them next.

As expected it was a standard fight. The Mangorans lost one round but were methodical in their other fights. The loss didn't affect them and they continued on with a solid performance. They posed again, this time quivering their spines and clicking before they regrouped, moving to once side as the humans gathered on the other side of the fighting ring.

The umpires supervised everything carefully as they prepared for what was the final preliminary round.

"Finally, it's here! The fight that will determine who has the right to challenge our champions. Both teams have fought long and hard for this honour and now they'll go all out against each other to find out who can go forward. Will it be the unknown Team Terra who've breezed their way through all opposition, or will it be Team Aowarsu who've put in solid performances against every obstacle? Only one can go forward, which will it be?" The announcer's voice was lost in the screams of the crowd who had taken up the chant, "Terra, Terra, Terra!" or "Aowarsu, Aowarsu, Aowarsu!" as they encouraged their chosen team to victory.

"Teams, please step forward," one of the umpires said politely when all was in readiness, gesturing.

There was a hush from the audience as they strained to hear what would pass between the teams.

"Please state your preferred fighting method," the umpire added once the teams faced off.

"The usual," Aptom said shrugging. He didn't expect the Mangorans to accept it but it was worth a try.

"No," the Mangoran leader said flatly. "We refuse to be defeated by a team with only two warriors," he added, flicking his eyes dismissively over Alkard, Tetsuro and Sho.

Aptom snorted, his amusement obvious before he shrugged. "I don't like the blood shed when they fight," he said easily.

The Mangorans remained unmoved although the slight flickering in their eyes showed that they did understand the implications.

"Fine," the Hyper Zoanoid said finally, when it was obvious they were not going to change their stance. "It doesn't matter anyway. One on one fights, best of five battles wins," he offered the alternative.

Since it was fairly close to how the Mangorans had been fighting it only took a moment for them to accept, a nasty smile appearing on their leader's face. "Now we will show you for the weaklings you are." The poisonous tip of his central spine glistened.

Aptom shrugged again but Sho decided to back him up, deliberately looking up and down the Mangoran, measuring what he saw. "You do know that we are immune to your poison?" he questioned as he accompanied the others. Let the Mangoran make of that what they would. With a snap of closing jaws, Team Aowarsu resumed their stoic look, watching for a moment before they too turned to leave the ring.

:We are?: Aptom sent the question along with a wave of approval.

:Well, I am,: Sho sent back to everyone. :Your Unit can heal it if you aren't.: He ignored the narrowed eye look Agito gave him. The Terran Emperor could ask his Unit for the explanation.

"Finally! This is the battle we've all been waiting for," the announcer screamed. "Team Terra one on one against Team Aowarsu." At that point the excited screams from the crowd drowned out whatever further was said as both teams gathered for short conferences.

As Sho extended a gravity globe around them to cut down the noise Aptom was already rebutting Mizuki. "It will be all right," he said to her, before continuing, talking over her as she tried to reject that notion. "Don't call your Units and just fight as you are. Surrender if you are going to loose. We don't need the victory that much and I don't feel like subduing a Guyver Unit in defensive mode. We'll fight in this order; me, Agito, Alkard, Tetsuro and then Sho, and that's only if we don't need to go that far. Now, let's crush these peons!" Aptom shouted the last in true team rousing style but for the most part was met with bland looks. He laughed, unfazed and signalled to the umpires that they were ready.

"And it begins! The battle to decide which team will win the right to challenge our champions! Round one; start!" The announcer was very enthusiastic although given that he wasn't in the firing line he could be as enthusiastic as he pleased.

As Aptom walked into the fighting ring Sho turned to Mizuki, stroking back her hair. "It will be okay," he said but did not wish to reveal more. The Hyper Zoanoid had some plan and it would all work out fine. Somehow he could feel it.

Sho turned towards the ring, making sure to keep Mizuki facing the other way. Aptom was as arrogantly sure as always and was waiting for the Mangorans to decide his opponent. Tetsuro and Alkard were also watching intently and the former Resistance Leader was talking in a low voice to the Wesodin so Sho surmised Tetsuro was outlining a battle plan. Agito was standing with his arms folded over his chest, radiating an air of bored power as he waited for his chance. Shizu stood beside him, her own stance radiating patience.

Iythra and Tarnsi were off to the side, a few Royal Guards hovering protectively around them. There wasn't a lot they could do at the moment but wait. The frustration though was sitting heavily on the Princess, while the other Guyver Engineer was content... or still recovering. Both of them had relayed what they knew about the alien races when they could and it was interesting to note the Kyheenan's precise educated knowledge over Iythra's practical experience. Despite the two extremes of difference the two of them got along well, and had taken to discussing the seeming oddities of their Terran companions when they could. They both recognised one truth; the Terrans would either be the greatest good the races of the universe ever encountered or the final step on the road to annihilation; the race that would stand supreme on the corpses of them all.

Everyone's attention turned back towards the fight as Aptom's opponent walked into the ring. Much to the surprise of the audience and umpire the Mangoran bowed to Aptom and spoke in basic. 'My name is Wingello. I apologise for I am not a worthy opponent, and so I give my life to you."

The Hyper Zoanoid blinked before his eyes narrowed. He had been expecting this, that they would save their best fighters for the unknowns, to fight Alkard, Tetsuro and Sho because it had been assumed that they were the weaker members of Team Terra. He had just not expected them to be so blatant about it, especially not going so far as to allow him what was, in effect, an execution right. He winced, imagining what their Guyver Lord Healer would say about this but it was not something they could back away from.

As the umpire gave the formal signal to start their fight, Aptom stepped forward, flexing his fingers into claws. There was a smirk on his features and Wingello simply nodded at his fate, making no move to either defend or attack.

"No, don't!" Mizuki shouted, her voice shrill over the crowd. The Hyper Zoanoid sensed rather than saw Fukamachi reach out to her, trying to calm the Guyver Lord Healer as he explained why this, as brutal as it was, had to be.

Aptom didn't approach openly, he was wary of ambush and when he stood before the Mangoran he glanced over to his team before locking his eyes with Wingello. "It's not going to work," he said quietly, in Mangoran, "but your honour will be remembered," the Lost Number Zoanoid added as he struck.

Wingello wouldn't have felt a thing and most spectators didn't see a thing except for the sticky purplish blood that poured from the gaping hole in the Mangoran's chest. As Aptom walked away he threw something back into the pool of blood Wingello was lying in and there was a collective groan from the crowd as they realised it was the Mangoran's heart.

"Victory to Team Terra," the umpire announced with a gulp. They were used to seeing fighters literally rip each other apart but the only ones who could compare with Aptom were the current champions. They shivered at the sudden premonition. The final was going to be a blood bath but for which side, they couldn't tell.

The Mangoran support crew removed Wingello's body efficiently, their warrior culture had long desensitised them to death and he had died with honour against a vastly superior warrior. There was nothing more that could be asked for.

The crowd hushed somewhat as Agito flowed on to the ring with the hunting grace of a predator. The Terran Emperor made an imposing figure when he desired. It only took a few moments before his Mangoran opponent also entered the ring but even though he moved with a casual grace, the sense of danger the alien projected was nothing against the humans.

Makishima looked down at his opponent, a sneer half formed on his features. "Are you a worthy opponent?" He asked coldly.

The Mangoran snorted. "We will see," he responded, sliding his spines into a traditional threat display.

"We will," Makishima agreed without much interest, lowering his arms as the umpire gave the signal to begin.

The Mangoran charged and Agito simply looked flatly at him, the distant memory of a battle he had not seen but knew of coming to him as the angles on the Mangoran's spines reminded him of the set of back claws Enzyme II have been created with. Before impact he jumped, flipping over the alien and reaching one hand down to grasp at one of the sharp spines, tearing it away.

The Terran Emperor landed easily as his opponent skidded to a halt, grunting in pain. They were composed though, and quickly gathered themselves, turning to charge again at the human.

Agito noted clinically that the motion was different, as the Mangoran had taken into account the possibility of an aerial evasion; except he wasn't going to do that this time. As the Mangoran closed with him, Makishima stepped forward, bracing himself slightly as he rammed the spine through the Mangoran's body as he returned it to its owner.

The Mangoran stumbled backwards, eyes widening in horror as they looked down to see their own spine impaling them.

Agito sighed. "I guess not," he said as he turned away, ignoring the blood that fountained from his opponent's mouth which was still working in disbelief as they fell to the ground.

"Victory to Team Terra," the umpire announced as the crowd once again screamed its approval of the bloodshed.

"That's two overwhelming victories for Team Terra, with three more fights to come. Will the trend continue or will the Mangoran's gamble pay off?" Leonard shouted animatedly as the teams support crew once again collected the body with calm efficiency.

Alkard sighed as he made his way to the ring without prompting. He already knew the outcome of this battle. Calmly he waited, absently looking out at the crowd as the Mangorans tried to assess his strength from his stance. He was the only non human fighter and they were probably wondering if he was there for numbers or because of ability. Eventually one of them walked into the ring and Alkard nodded pleasantly.

"Are both warriors ready?" The umpire asked and upon receiving affirmation they took a deep breath to announce, "Team Terra versus Team Aowarsu, fight three, begin!"

Before the Mangoran could move Alkard bowed, much like Wingello had towards Aptom. "In accordance with the wishes of my Mistress," the Wesodin began, not seeing the disbelieving look the Mangoran was giving him. "I resign this battle to you," he finished, rising and turning to return to Mizuki.

With his back turned he didn't see the Mangoran raise his hands to strike. Mizuki did though and with the force she had displayed at the Interstellar Meeting she issued the mental command. :Stop!:

The Usgai hissed in agony as their mental shields were shattered but more importantly the Mangoran halted his motion. Alkard had taken his mistress' warning to heart and had thrown himself to the ground, rolling before rising to face the Mangoran in his best battle stance. They were frozen in place and if it hadn't have been so serious it would have been comical.

Before either combatant could move again the umpire spoke. "Victory to Team Aowarsu by right of surrender," they said, not sure who to be glaring at; the Mangoran or the human.

The third Mangoran fighter watched, along with the crowd as Alkard walked calmly from the ring and back towards Team Terra. When he reached them he knelt in front of Mizuki and while no one could hear they assumed he spoke words reaffirming his allegiance to her. She nodded and placed one hand on his shoulder before allowing him to rise.

While most had been watching the interplay between human and Wesodin, Tetsuro had made his way into the ring. He carried his slightly portly form professionally but it was obvious he was not the warrior Agito or Aptom were. The fourth Mangoran entered the ring bearing a smug aura. They thought this battle was already won.

Tetsuro smiled wanly... He really shouldn't have been fighting but he wasn't going to go down that easily. Years leading the Rebellion against Agito had taught him some practical combat. He just didn't think he'd be using it like this. "My name is Segawa Tetsuro. I hope that we may fight with honour," he said as the umpire walked forward.

The Mangoran blinked at him, obviously looking for deception within the human's words before he nodded. "My name is Danjera. Honourable battle is the sign of a true warrior."

The umpire looked between them pointedly before calling out, "Fourth match, begin!"

Tetsuro fell into a combat stance, trying to remember what Rodriguez had taught him about fighting. It was something about remaining calm and relaxed while allowing adrenaline to pass through his system. There was definitely something about not locking up in there as well. With a sigh, Tetsuro chuckled to himself. He would do what he could and maybe he'd find a hole in the Mangoran's technique that he could exploit. Analysis was after all his specialty.

Danjera was wary. Despite what they thought about the combat potential of the other members of Team Terra, nothing had been confirmed yet so the warrior in front of him was either very strong, like the first two, or he was here to make up numbers. If he had of been Wesodin or Kyheenan, Danjera would have leaned towards the make up numbers theory but his opponent was listed as being human, the same species as Aptom and that could mean anything.

Humans were far stronger than they should be for their size : maybe they came from a high gravity planet : that would explain things and while they appeared not to be squeamish about killing there were contradictions within their ranks. He shook his head... this was not the time to contemplate the whole, rather he had to focus on the individual.

Danjera pulled his attention to Tetsuro and started at the look he was receiving from the human. It appeared he wasn't the only one trying to measure one another's ability. With a flick of his spines he jumped forward, carefully closing for a few probing attacks on the human. The attack was in a standard pattern for a Mangoran, a specific set that was designed to allow the assessment of response times and defensive patterns. Once he knew that, he'd decide how best to attack.

Midway through the pattern he jumped back, confused... The human's response had been contradictory... Now that wasn't unusual for a creature who had never seen that pattern. They tended to be slow to react, sometimes reacting to where they expected the blow to fall before realising the pattern was different. That was normal. What was not was the human's response.

It was contradictorily _smooth_. Each motion thought out to give the least amount of information while still being controlled. It was the motion of someone who had time to think in battle.

Danjera's eyes widened as he recognised it but with recognition came decision and he knew what he had to do to win. This human couldn't react if he had no time to think.

With a powerful kick off Danjera jumped left, pushing himself to his maximum speed as he dodged around the fighting platform. Tetsuro's eyes tracked him but he was pleased to see a grim recognition in the human's features. The human knew the tactic and Danjera hoped he now knew his own defeat, although he was wary, for recognition this quickly probably meant Tetsuro had _experienced_ this before and may have a way around it. There was nothing for it but to try though.

Danjera jumped, coming in from behind with one of his non poisonous spines extended to slash through either arm or body. It wasn't that he didn't want to poison the human but to extend his poison tipped spines on that angle was to risk breaking them.

He saw Tetsuro dodge but still managed to connect with a slash that went through the human's arm.

The crowd went wild at the first human blood spilt at the tournament but Danjera didn't let that affect him. First blood was not first victory : his teachers had drummed that into him : and he had a way to go yet, if the calculating look now lighting the human's eyes was anything to judge by.

He kept moving, watching for his next opportunity to strike as Tetsuro fell into a peculiar stance. His legs were spread and braced and he had one arm stretched forward and one back. It was a stance designed to cover all directional attacks. Human eyes narrowed and Danjera wasn't sure but he could have sworn the human did something intangible, extending his senses. The wound dripped but didn't appear to be effecting Segawa's motion or reflexes.

With a growl, Danjera swung around, coming in for a frontal assault. "You're mine!" he shouted in Mangoran as he came in low, angling his spines in for the kill at full speed.

The smile that spread across Tetsuro's face was not reassuring.

With a loud crash they clashed and the two of them went flying backwards.

Tetsuro groaned from where he'd landed. Nothing felt broken but oh... he hurt but if he'd timed it right, the Mangoran should be feeling the same. He rubbed at his back as he rose, walking slowly towards the centre of the ring.

Danjera snarled. That hadn't gone to plan... well, maybe it had gone to Tetsuro's plan. He hurt all over. The point the human had hit had sent shock waves through his body and he realised that if there had been more force behind the attack he would be in trouble. As it was he could still move, something the human had probably been hoping wouldn't happen.

Oh... he was a tricky one... obviously not as physically strong as the others but just as dangerous for his ability to analyse the situation. He was a worthy opponent to so quickly find what was a Mangoran weak point.

"Heh..." Danjera heard the almost self mocking syllable. "I resign," Tetsuro said clearly before the Mangoran moved to attack again. There was a small note of disappointment in Segawa's tone but it was almost unrecognisable although the Mangoran's eyes widened as he realised the implications... the human didn't want their last team member fighting... what was it with that member of Team Terra? Were they the one Aptom didn't want to let fight?

The Umpire stepped forward, "Victory Team Aowarsu."

"Sorry Sho," Tetsuro said as he rejoined their group. He was a bit surprised when Sho simply nodded and passed Mizuki to him.

:Don't let her watch,: he instructed silently closing his eyes briefly.

When Fukamachi reopened them Tetsuro shivered at the cold assured arrogance he could feel from his friend and he was so affected that he didn't even feel his sister focus her energy to heal his arm. Sho felt like Aptom or Agito when they wished to intimidate with their aura alone. He had never seen Sho do this to that extent and suddenly he knew why his friend didn't want Mizuki watching.

"It will be all right," he murmured to her, stroking her back soothingly as Sho took his position. :You didn't do anything, did you Aptom?: he asked silently.

The Hyper Zoanoid flicked a grin his way but Tetsuro knew the Lost Number Zoanoid was hiding something.

:What?: he demanded.

:Nothing,: Aptom said. :I will if I have too though. Not yet... He's doing better than I thought he would.: With that Aptom closed the link, turning back to the battle.

Tetsuro sighed, shaking his head. "It will be okay," he murmured again to Mizuki, feeling her push against him, trying to turn around to watch. "No... It's better if you don't."

"No, Tetsuro," she said firmly. "I have to see. I cannot be blind to this."

With another sigh, Tetsuro moved his arms, allowing her to turn towards the ring. He didn't like the blank look that graced her features but knew, deep down, she was right. This was not something that could be hidden.

"And now, the final battle that will determine which of our teams earns the right to challenge the champions. Who would have thought that it would come to this? Our teams are tied and this will be the deciding battle! Who will win; the Captain of the Mangoran team or the so far only briefly seen Sho? Let the final battle begin!"

Sho stood in the ring calmly. At least, that's what it looked like. Inside he was trembling but he had seen Agito and Aptom do this often enough and his Unit was whispering to him that he was doing it right. It was a lot easier than he thought it would be and from the awed looks he was receiving he could tell that the audience was affected. Now all he had to do was pull off a victory.

Olsynat narrowed his eyes as he looked at his opponent. This human was sure of himself. From the one battle he had seen this human in he wasn't sure if it was warranted but he was sure that they had some ability. But if their ability lay in dominating then this human would fall before him. He thought perhaps he'd test if they were immune to his poison as they had claimed before he killed them.

The Umpire approached. "Both fighters ready?" they asked, looking back and forth between the two for affirmation. "Begin!"

The audience, who had been hanging on the word, erupted into cheers as the battle began.

Olsynat displayed his spines in a ritual display and hissed.

Sho just stood there, maintaining his aura of competent assurance in his own ability. He wasn't going to attack. He'd let the Mangoran come to him.

Olsynat hissed again and began circling slowly. Sho turned with him, moving always to keep himself face on to the Mangoran, waiting.

They'd circled once before the crowd began to show signs of impatience. Sho looked up briefly through hooded eyes, pushing out his aura as much as possible. The crowd fell silent again at the ominous pressure he seemed to emit but by second circle though, nothing was going to quiet them. Even so Sho continued to calmly rotate with the Mangoran's movement. "I don't like to attack," he said softly, trying to entice Team Aowarsu's Captain to attack.

It took another half turn before Olsynat lost patience and with a snarl he leapt forward.

Sho let out his breath and skipped forward, bending his knees before jumping up in a perfect back flip. Olsynat saw it coming and was back peddling but it was too late. It wasn't something that could be avoided and it took a human's speed and strength, as augmented by a Unit or other means to do it. In a move similar to the one Aptom had used on his second opponent in the finals Sho caught the Mangoran's chin with his foot, snapping Olsynat's neck with deadly force.

Mid-air, he spun before landing quietly, facing the edge of the ring and walking back towards his companions. Olsynat's body flew back with the force of the kick and landed in an ungraceful heap.

And with that the final battle was over. The umpire gulped. Not all the humans were weak and it appeared some were just as competent as Aptom, maybe more so, given Sho's demonstration of dominance over that fighter. "Victory Team Terra!" They said. "Three to two victory by Team Terra over Team Aowarsu means that Team Terra has won the right to challenge our Champions."

There was a cheer from the crowd that fell silent as deep drum rolls sounded throughout the arena. Five robed and hooded fighters appeared on the ground as a spot light illuminated them.

Aptom snorted at the entrance but then he was probably the only one watching. Agito and Shizu were discussing something quietly and were engrossed in the finer details although neither was completely oblivious to the rest of the arena. Iythra and Tarnsi were also talking inaudibly while Alkard and Tetsuro stood by listening as they watched Sho approach Mizuki.

"I'm sorry," Sho said to her softly.

Mizuki said nothing but didn't flinch as Sho reached out to tuck several strands of hair behind her ear. A tear traced its way down her cheek as she looked up at him. "I know," she said, her voice trembling, "I know."

With that Sho embraced her, stroking his hands over her hair as she cried while he looked over at Aptom. :The last round is all yours,: he said forcefully.

The Hyper:Zoanoid didn't turn around but shrugged mentally. :No problem,: Aptom responded. :Hopefully these champions will put up a bit of a fight.:

:I wouldn't count on it,: Sho concluded the conversation, breathing in the calming scent of Mizuki's hair. Given the way everyone had spoken about the champions they could expect some ability but they really shouldn't be hoping for too much.

* * *

Leonard sat back.

It was over.

And it was over far more simply and dramatically than even he had been expecting. The three to two score line did not do the Terran team justice given the ease with which the three had been dispatched. And even the human who had lost had come close to victory. The champions were in for a fight. They might even get beaten and word of the calibre of the challengers had spread and he could see people streaming into the arena. They all wanted to see the team who had slaughtered their opponents with a casual ease fight Team Kosui who had managed a similar feat in their qualifying round.

No one was too sure if this would be the changing of the guard of the execution of some cocky upstart urchins who aimed too high. Either way the blood lust of the crowd was building as they waiting for the two teams to meet.

There were some murmurings of disappointment. Team Terra looked about as interested in their upcoming battle as mildew. They certainly didn't seem as if they were focused or discussing strategy but they had looked that way the entire time and maybe to them this upcoming fight could be a simple routine. No one had asked them why they were here.

Maybe he should do a before match interview?

Leonard smiled... That sounded good. And with that he picked up his mike and proceeded down to the arena floor. This was one interview where it wouldn't matter what he asked. He was bound to get an intriguing response.

When he reached the floor Leonard realised he was in a quandary. He didn't know who he should speak to. He wanted to speak with Aptom but wasn't sure how to approach that human. Agito was radiating a dangerous air and for all that Sho was comforting the one who was obviously his mate there was a distinct feeling surrounding him that said disturbances would not be appreciated. Given the ease with which he had dispatched the Mangoran Captain, Leonard wasn't interested in trying his patience... which left Tetsuro and Alkard. Possibly the two least interesting fighters on the Team but perhaps they could introduce him to the others or maybe they could be persuaded to say more than they should for their share of the limelight.

"Tetsuro, Alkard," Leonard called as he approached. If it was one thing he knew about interviewing fighters it was that you let them know you were there. "My name is Leonard and I will be the announcer for the final round but I was wondering if I might have a word with your first, just while everything is being set up."

Currently there seemed to be a whole army of workers cleaning up the ring but it would be a little while before they were finished. Realistically they could have cleaned in minutes but their slowness was designed to give the challenging team a bit of a rest, and to allow the audience to move around. It also gave the VIPs time to arrive for the final match. There was a multitude of reasons cleaning the stage before the final round never took anything less than at least half an hour.

Tetsuro gave him an odd smile before shrugging. He'd never had to deal with the media much but it was something he should have been expecting and he was one of the more approachable figures. "Sure, why not?" He said in basic.

"Thanks," Leonard replied warmly. "So how are you feeling about the upcoming round."

"Confident," Tetsuro answered promptly without a trace of concern.

"You are aware that Team Kosui has a perfect record? No losses ever."

"Ah, no... But thank you for the information," he said easily. "What species are they? I don't think anyone's ever told us what they are," Tetsuro asked. If they had a perfect record then the champion team could be formidable.

Leonard smiled. Most didn't either need or want extra information on Team Kosui but this was something he could easily give, not that it meant anything to anyone. No one had heard of their species. "They listed themselves as Zoanoids." Leonard was not ready for the response he got.

"They what?" Tetsuro exclaimed, eyes widening slightly before he began to laugh. "Unbeaten record... Zoanoids..." he muttered to himself. Oh, this was just too much.

"You know the species?" Leonard asked excitedly. No one had recognised it before! He knew it had been worth coming to question them.

"Ah, yes I do. Excuse me for a moment will you?" Tetsuro didn't wait for an answer before he turned away slightly and shouted towards Aptom and Agito in Terran. "We could have a problem with this last team."

Aptom turned towards him, pulling his attention from Team Kosui who had been signing autographs. It had been a confusingly human thing for them to do but he guessed that even aliens wanted to touch greatness and on this backwater the champion team was about as great as they could aspire to. Agito simply sent a mental query while Shizu glanced over.

"What's the problem?" Aptom questioned as he walked over.

"They're Zoanoids," Tetsuro said, ignoring the way Leonard's eyes widened. The alien recognised the word but not what he was saying.

As expected Aptom grinned before he frowned as some of the implications presented themselves. "How?" He asked finally.

"I don't know," Tetsuro said. "I only just found out."

"You could absorb one to find out," Sho mused, entering the conversation.

Leonard just continued to watch, bewildered. He was so close but he couldn't understand although from the tone of voice, if he was reading that right, they weren't concerned about the Zoanoids and the interplay between the humans seemed to show that they were of equal rank. That was interesting.

"I could," Aptom agreed. "But would that invalidate our fight?"

Tetsuro shook his head. "Not if you keep their form and have them surrender, or just compress their mass into you. I don't think there rules were designed for this."

"Heh! I'd be surprised if they were."

Tetsuro frowned as he considered strategy. "We should probably offer to fight them two to two : you and Agito," he said finally to the Hyper Zoanoid. "That way we can see if Agito can control them which would make things easier."

"Surprisingly I concur," Makishima said as he joined the group.

Leonard suppressed a meep and tried to shrink. He still couldn't understand but if they switched languages he wanted to be there.

Aptom sighed. "We'll do that then," he said. "I don't want to compress five of them into me anyway so it would be best to kill off one or two."

"Be careful," Sho said, remembering what had happened last time Aptom has absorbed something unknown. It was possible this team weren't Zoanoid but were just using the name.

The scarred man smiled briefly. "I will," he agreed moving away.

"Now, where were we?" Tetsuro asked changing his language back to basic as he turned back to Leonard. "Ah, yes, you were asking me what I thought our chances were like. Well, thanks to your information we are very confident although somewhat surprised. We did not think to encounter Zoanoids here."

"You know the species?" Leonard couldn't help but ask.

"Oh yes," Tetsuro said deciding that honesty here would not hurt. "We have encountered them many times although it is a misnomer to designate them as a species. Perhaps not though... They are the Advents' new soldiers," he finished off:handedly.

While the blood didn't drain from Leonard's face, the reaction was as if it had. "The... the... Advents' new soldiers?" He trembled. He'd heard rumours, he had nightmares but part of the appeal of this planet was that it was such a back water that no major power bothered with it, apparently until now.

"Yes," Tetsuro said easily and before Leonard could back away he added a final sentence, knowing it was cruel but also knowing it would serve their purpose here. "But don't worry, we're worse."

With a barely suppressed scream Leonard ran. The confusion of his flight was quickly lost as the drums sounded again, indicating that all was in readiness for the final battle.

* * *

Three umpires stepped forward and bowed to the crowd before asking both teams to step forward. The robed and hooded figures of the Zoanoids stomped on to the stage while the humans slouched. As the size difference became apparent the audience 'Oo'd' and 'Ah'd', many of them regretting their bets on the new comers.

The shortest of Team Kosui stepped forward. "We refuse to fight you at anything less than two to one, your favour, human," they spat in a low guttural voice.

Aptom stepped forward to respond. "Are you sure that's going to be enough, Zoanoid?" he questioned mockingly.

"Humph! You might have gotten this far, human, because you are a superior species, we know that. But you know that we are superior to you."

"That remains to be seen," Aptom interrupted, cleaning out one ear in an blasé display of casualness. "We agree to your terms," he said before the Zoanoid could object, "but offer your team the chance to change to _your_ favour at any time, elimination and team rotation through defeat; last man standing wins."

The Zoanoid hissed. "Agreed," they said finally and the four remaining turned to leave the ring.

Sho, Tetsuro and Alkard walked off the ring as well.

"After all that we recognised the team name because it was familiar," Sho remarked to Tetsuro.

The older Segawa gave him a tight grin. "Yeah," he agreed easily as they turned to watch. "This hardly seems fair," he gestured towards the ring.

Sho shrugged. "I imagine they will take up Aptom's suggestion soon enough," he said before sighing. "All this just for some parts; remind me to let Aptom steal them next time."

Tetsuro laughed but fell silent as the Umpire yelled "Begin!"

Aptom stepped forward, carefully but he was prepared to let the Zoanoid make the first move. Agito frowned slightly, preparing his mental strike. Like Aptom though, he was content to let the Zoanoid move before he struck.

"Well, since you won't be surprised by my form, we can get started," the Zoanoid growled, throwing off its cowl.

Aptom sighed. "You're a sea type?" he questioned when he got a good look at the Zoanoid.

"A Cadan," Agito clarified.

"You know your Zoanoids," Cadan commented.

:Let him passed,: Agito said. :I'll force him to surrender.:

Aptom mentally nodded before grinning up at Cadan. "You're not going to win if you just stand there," he taunted.

With a roar Cadan charged but Aptom simply jumped to the side. The sea Zoanoid couldn't react that fast so took the opportunity to attack Makishima, secure in the belief that the human couldn't do anything to him.

Agito simply turned a disinterested gaze towards the charging Zoanoid. "Stop," he instructed lazily.

Cadan wasn't the only one surprised when he obeyed. The crowd literally gasped as the Zoanoid pulled up. "What?" Cadan snarled. This wasn't possible. There was no way a Zoalord should be here. "You're not, you can't be..."

"Oh, don't worry," Agito admitted in Terran, "I'm not but your genetics don't know that. Now surrender, in basic if you would."

"No."

"Do it."

"I..." Cadan struggled. "I surrender," he finally choked out.

There was silence before the crowd screamed. It wasn't a usual defeat but it was an interesting result. Unexpected... just what those who had been watching all day expected from the Terrans.

:Was that your full strength?: Aptom asked Agito silently.

:No, I don't bother for weaklings.:

:Fair enough,: Aptom shrugged. :Do you want me to absorb him?:

:Get one of the other's. This one's the lowest ranked.:

Aptom didn't bother listening as he followed the Cadan to the edge of the ring, where he slapped the Zoanoids back before he looked over at the tallest Zoanoid, the one he assumed was their leader. "Sure you don't want to fight us as a group?" he jeered.

The Zoanoid snarled and Aptom jumped as a small discharge of energy came his way. The next Zoanoid came forward, shedding his rob as he jumped on to the ring for a moment before leaping into the air, wings spread to catch the smallest up draft. Agito rolled his eyes. "Same set up," he snapped to Aptom, slamming his mind into Gepatolls', freezing his wings mid flap.

Gepatolls gasped and plummeted, catching the edge of the ring before falling to the ground, paralysed by the voice that he could not disobey.

"Foul," the Umpires shouted.

Aptom laughed. "If you're sure?" he asked.

The two shorter Zoanoids glanced towards each other before they both approached the ring, flinging aside their robes. "You aren't human," they accused.

"More human than you," Aptom returned. :I'm taking these,: he sent to Agito. :Just hold them still.:

The two Zoanoids slapped claws, separating as they moved to attack. It was a Vamore and a Neagle. Vamore moved back, his shoulder mounted lasers popping open, one tracking Aptom, the other locking on to Agito.

"I don't think so," the Hyper Zoanoid said as he closed with Neagle. As soon as they touched he forced his cells inside. He'd already absorbed a Neagle so this was easy. Midway through he broke contact, jumping towards Vamore. Neagle was his but would maintain his shape. He gave the mental command to kneel before Agito. He usually wouldn't but for dramatic effect it was worth it.

Vamore recognised the thread and retargeted both lasers towards the approaching Hyper Zoanoid, discharging the energy he had gathered. Aptom just continued to advance though the energy. When you'd been hit by a Guyver's MegaSmasher Vamore's Laser was like the gentle caress of the spring sun. It helped that he could harden his skin against it, absorbing some of the energy.

Vamore yelped in surprise, his blast fading as Aptom grabbed his arms. Once again he sent his cells inwards to dominate. He didn't really like doing this since it did nothing for his strength but they needed the information. As he crushed Vamore's will he stepped backwards as the bioblaster knelt before him.

"Victory to Team Terra," the Umpires announced and Aptom directed his two newest clones from the right. He'd give them some instructions about what to do on this planet later since he had no intention of taking them with him. They would be perfectly find being his representatives here.

With four Zoanoids down that just left their leader and from what the chameleonic Hyper Zoanoid had worked out from those conversations he had been able to overhear, the real story of why the Zoanoids were here lay with him. This Zoanoid he'd absorb entirely, compressing their mass into his so that he had full access to their memories.

Aptom turned towards the Zoanoid's Leader, trying to determine what he was. While absorbing him probably wouldn't increase his strength he could forgive that if it was a new type.

"Ready to fight yet?" he asked.

The Zoanoid roared, throwing aside his robe as he stormed on to the platform. "I don't know how you have been imitating a Zoalord but it won't work on me," the now revealed Borzel said.

"Oh... so you are immune to Zoalords and Advents?" Aptom asked.

"Obviously."

:Anyone want to offer him anything?: Aptom asked silently.

If this was a Zoanoid who like himself was immune to the mental call of genetics and other stimuli then there was a possibility that they could work together... At least, that's what the Hyper Zoanoid assumed Mizuki or Tetsuro would say. He was a little surprised, pleasantly though when both Segawa's sent back a negative response.

Mizuki elaborated and Aptom breathed a small sigh of relief at her words. This was the woman who had challenged Agito. He'd been wondering where she was but it was good to see that she was not yet dead. :We will offer him nothing,: she said flatly. :Although try to find out if he knows how he is immune. For the rest of it Aptom, I will not object. I saw even more than you what they have been doing to the locals. These are free Zoanoids not worth saving.: With that Mizuki closed the link firmly, prodding the Hyper Zoanoid to pay attention to his opponent.

"Heh," Aptom said a loud. "Interesting," he added for Borzel's benefit. "You're not alone there."

"You mean you're?" The spiky Hyper Zoanoid asked.

"Yep."

"Then join me! We can rule this world," Borzel said, spreading his claws. "I can always use stronger allies."

At that Makishima laughed. There was nothing forced in the Emperor's laugh and it reflected his genuine amusement. "I want more than this world," he said finally.

"You're crazy!" Borzel snapped. "You can't take on the Advents... And if they don't get you, have you seen the Tekki? No... better to rule what you can."

Agito smiled, the cunning satisfied smile he used when everything was going his way. "I ruled Earth, and I can rule the Universe. Neither Advent or Tekki will stand in my way."

His comment finally sparked recognition in Borzel's eyes. "Emperor..." he whispered before his arrogance returned, "Deposed Emperor," he said. "I rule more than you," Borzel mocked. "And since you're human, you can't control me."

Agito raised one eyebrow extending his mind. :Can't I?: he questioned in much the same way as he had spoken to Aptom years ago at the World Enclave that had marked his ascension. Unlike the time with the Hyper Zoanoid he did not move to reassure Borzel that he could only speak with them. When he had been pre:processed as a Zoalord he had insisted that his mental abilities surpass theirs. There could be no question about his dominance and it still surprised him how many people had failed to think about this. He had ruled an empire comprised of Zoanoids and it was not strength alone which kept them loyal to him.

"Impossible!" Borzel growled.

"I know," Aptom said, placing his hand on one of Borzel's larger spikes. The Hyper Zoanoid had heard enough and if there was anything more to say then he would reply it to everyone later. Right now he was hungry and he'd already been cleared to eat their final opponent.

Borzel jerked away but Aptom's reflexes were quicker and he moved with the spiky Hyper Zoanoid. As he felt his cells permeate the outer armour he relaxed. Biological armour couldn't stop him but by its very design it did slow down the penetration of his cells but one had reached the fleshy interior... that was a different matter.

It probably felt as if acid had been introduced to the Hyper Zoanoids system and was being pumped through his body with his blood. As Aptom's cells spread they replicated with a speed most viruses would have envied, taking over each new area. Each area was quickly colonised and as Borzel began frothing at the jaws Aptom knew the pain was weakening his mind. The domination of the physical was fun but he enjoyed the psychological domination more, feeling their mind squirm under his grip as he ripped through them, consuming everything as he drove their facets deep into himself, submerging them completely.

Borzel was shrieking mentally and didn't even notice the alien presence in his mind until the process was almost complete and Aptom had shredded and subdued most of Borzel's mental abilities. With a mind in that state there wasn't anything that could be done to drive away the invading consciousness and Aptom revelled in Borzel's final scream. There was a sweetness there, a sense of completion that couldn't be copied. The Hyper Zoanoid didn't live for the feeling but he enjoyed it immensely. It was during those times he could almost hear the screams of the others and it reminded him that he was still free and still the sole dominant thought.

Since he was doing this in front of a lot of witnesses and he had a lot of practice at completely absorbing Zoanoids and Hyper Zoanoids, the process was very controlled. To compress the mass he liquefied Borzel's insides and pulled everything through his arm while the tough almost exoskeleton of Borzel stood unaided.

When he was done, the chameleonic Hyper Zoanoid stepped back and as soon as he lost contact with the outer shell of Borzel, it collapsed, clattering into an empty heap of armour plating that looked as if it had been carelessly discarded by a warrior.

The crowd was silent for a few moments as they tried to work out what had happened. The umpires shared the general disbelief and even Leonard was shocked. No one knew exactly what Aptom had done.

Eventually the Hyper Zoanoid raised one hand to his mouth theatrically picking at his teeth. "Must remember to filter out the bones next time," he said loudly to no one in particular. When there was still no response from the surrounds he added. "That type of Zoanoid tastes good though."

"You _ate_ him?" One of the umpires finally blurted, looking sick.

The scared man grinned, licking his lips as the other four Zoanoids of team Kosui came back on to the ring at his mental command. He hadn't personally touched Gepatolls but the other three had ensured the spread of his DNA. With a click of his fingers they seemed to melt, their features rearranging into Aptom's familiar visage. "Not just him," he said urbanely.

The umpire shuddered while most of the audience tried to work out what was happening and why five Aptom's were now standing there.

Sho looked around, sensing the confusion. :Aptom, can you absorb all of them?: He asked, trying to seek some way to show that they had won as it seemed no one would accept the explanation.

:I could... but I don't really want to be that dense. There's a comfortable limit and since I haven't had mass destroyed for a while, I'm much denser than I need to be.:

:Could you do it and bleed the excess away though? Into the ground?:

:No.:

:What about giving it to your Unit?: Perhaps it was dangerous encouraging the Unit to eat the flesh of the Host but they needed a solution and that meant they had to prove that Aptom had consumed Borzel.

:That might work,: Aptom admitted.

:You wanted to keep them on this Planet?: Sho enquired, sensing the Hyper Zoanoid's reluctance.

:Yeah,: Aptom replied. :It could save us a lot in the future.:

Sho laughed. :While I don't disagree,: he said, gesturing slightly towards the audience. :I don't think they, the smarter one's anyway would allow that.:

The black Gigantic Guyver Warrior sighed. Fukamachi wasn't often right about these things but when he was...

:Split before we leave if you want,: Guyver I continued showing a practicality that illustrated that he understood the Hyper Zoanoid's desire perfectly and this time was prepared to support it. :If you need extra mass, which I don't think you do, but for more than one copy, you could probably get it from some of the dead since it doesn't look like all species care for their deceased and it would avoid the possibility of clashing with another group mind.:

Aptom narrowed his eyes. That would work, except of course it didn't solve the immediate problem... Although... for the non-immediate things... How did aliens respond to miraculous healing?

The crowd was growing restless with the umpires refusing to call a clear victor and with that in mind, the original turned to them. "You won't call a winner?" he asked the head umpire, just to be sure.

The umpire looked pointedly at the four Aptom clones. "Given that they are still here, I can't call a victory."

Agito rolled his eyes. "For the love of..." he cursed, taking a threatening step forward.

Aptom waved him down. "I'll make it easy for you then," he said as his clones responded to his mental command, taking on the Zoanoid forms they had originally been.

With a light step Aptom moved, darting around the ring. He was careful not to go so fast that he couldn't be seen as the last thing he needed now was the umpires claiming that he hadn't been the one to do this. He curled his fingers into claws and began methodically slicing his clones into pieces. Their blood splattered everywhere and it was difficult fighting his natural healing ability but he managed to suppress it mostly.

Agito 'humphed' and stood to one side, a light pressure barrier keeping the splatter off him. The umpires weren't so lucky and when Aptom came to a stop as what was left of his clones collapsed into unrecognisable piles of meat, they were dripping and trying to get the worst of the sticky substance off them.

The crowd was silent although there was a sense of rising sickness in them. They wanted blood and slaughter. They had been expecting to see Team Kosui rip through their opponents but there was a different quality to the blood and slaughter created in a battle, even a losing battle but watching someone methodically cut apart four others who didn't cry out, or struggle, who just stood there accepting of the damage being inflicted upon them... That was something different and they had no desire to see outright butchering.

The chameleonic Hyper Zoanoid looked up at the umpires, a smirk on his bloodless features. He had been meticulous in ensuring that no splatter had gotten on to him except for the blood on his curled fingers.

"Now will you call victory?" He asked.

The umpire gulped, gagging slightly. There really was no question about who had won now. "V... V... Victory to team Terra," they said shakily, generally indicating towards the human side of the ring.

The crowd began cheering but it was scattered. They weren't sure if they really should be jubilant about this result. Aptom grinned, unperturbed raising one hand to accept the applause before he bowed grandly, playing up the theatrics as much as he could. Agito simply stalked off the platform with the hunting grace of a predator.

Aptom turned to follow suit since there was only so much he could play up but he stopped by the umpire. "Now where do we collect our prize? He asked with his usual practicality, releasing his mental restraints on the piles of flesh that he had reduced his clones too. They liquefied and began reforming much to the surprise of the officials who had moved in to clean up the mess.

* * *

And with that the slaughter was over. I was not pleased with the methodology even if I did understand the reasoning. We collected the prize, which greatly helped our financial situation and Aptom directed his newest clones to disperse amongst the populace.

The Ruigh which had caused the trouble handed over the necessary parts without a hassle and Tetsuro retrofitted them into the _Kasd'n Goa_ easily. As _Mirai_ and _Eternity_ had already left we had no need to linger about the planet. We had made a big enough impression without needed to linger.

Word spread, not just on that planet. The news of the Interstellar Meeting had not reached them because they were a planet of mixed species, they had no need of it. But events that occurred on the planet, they were a different matter and word travelled fast between the loosely associated planets of the same type. I am thankful of that because it meant there would be no need for another slaughter.

Where we were to go now though, and what we were to do was a bit of a question. By default we began drifting towards Kyheenan space. The uncertainty though did lead towards some interesting suggestions on what we should do. One thing we should have recognised then, in the relative quiet was that things were brewing. There were things and plans unfolding which would soon engulf us. I have said that we fought in the wars but that we dealt mostly with the leaders. At the time we thought nothing of it but now I know and can recognise what others saw : it was because of our power. Dealing with anything less than the opposing leaders would have been an insult.

Of course we were always aiming to deal with the leaders. If this had shown us anything it was that dealing with minions only lead to death.

Theirs.

* * *

The Zoanoid types here are all standard and in the manga.

Review please? :)


	30. Chapter XXII Tranquility

The Conquered  
By Jade Tatsu  
Chapter XXII - Tranquillity

* * *

Our early time with the Kyheenan's was a chance for us to learn about the universe. I don't know that they think of it the same but that is how we thought about it. I am thankful for it, as it gave us the time to learn, and accustom ourselves to the power that was ours merely by our being.

In some ways, though we may strive to be better, I guess we never leave behind the insecurities of youth. And when you are dealing with the potential survival of your species, you feel insecure, no matter how well you try to hide it. It reminded me of the first time I was allowed to practice medicine, without my teachers chaperoning but a thousand times worse. One life hung in the balance that time, millions... billions were at stake this time. But one cannot worry about such things all the time, or one would go mad and for the education the Kyheenan's gave us and the distraction is caused, I am thankful.

But it was not all worry then. There were times of joy then and times of happiness so profound that I often wish I could return, just to experience those near perfect moments again. It is almost as if, in times of worry or stress or in times where destruction seems imminent, the universe can give us beauty, love and serenity to balance, and a fleeting moment of happiness is payment for the hours and days of concern.

It hardly seems fair but one must take what one may find in this universe and one learns never to look back.

* * *

Sho stood looking at the stars through the portal. They were beautiful and he always felt calmer when he could just gaze upon them. You could look at the night sky from a planet but the stars from space were something that was truly unique. There was beauty everywhere in the universe, you simply had to look for it.

With a sigh he turned back to the conversation. He was discussing with Tarnsi and Uryal'ng what each race was likely to do when confronted by the Advents as well as trying to determine if they could be approached now with thoughts of joining an alliance to fight. Basoid op Kyheen, the Officer for Interstellar Relations and Paos'ya xa Kyheen, their Tactical Officer were also present but they had been relatively quiet. Sho hoped that they became accustomed to his presence soon. They were discussing the other races because no one was sure, on either side, how to phrase an alliance so they were taking it one day at a time until they worked out a more permanent arrangement.

At the moment though, given the information he was receiving it might be easier to discuss the Kyheenan situation. Through his Guyver Unit he knew the strengths and weaknesses of many races but what he really knew was the individual and the Guyver Units, even those linked to an alien of the species in question, usually did not know much about the politics of situations.

Guyver politics were easy, especially for a warrior; I am stronger, I win, I am right. The Kyheenans though, knew the politics on the more complex scale and could speculate some reasons behind the expected actions of some races. It was all guesswork since in reality they might do something different but it was better than nothing and it was helping him become familiar with the particulars of each species. So far though, they didn't seem to be having much luck in finding anyone suitable for an alliance and a different tact might be in order.

Sho held up one hand. "So the Findu won't fight," he concluded tiredly, receiving nods from all present. "Let's try something else then. Of the more advanced races, who will fight?"

Paos'ya frowned. "Advanced?" He questioned.

"Ah, sorry," Sho apologised in reflex as he searched through his knowledge of Kyheenan for a more appropriate word. He forgot that words and concepts weren't the same for each species. "The Older races," he added, trying to clarify. "The races that are respected or looked up to by others."

"Their reactions would be varied although..." Uryal'ng looked towards Basoid for his opinion.

"I think if provoked enough they would fight," the other Kyheenan concluded. "ib Kyheen in his wisdom has already decided that we will fight and I think most of the others would at least try... Although they might wait until they are directly attacked."

"Who are these races?" Fukamachi asked curiously.

"Advanced races," Tarnsi started, using Sho's term for the status. "That's always been an argument between all races, since no one wants to be considered weaker. The Tekki and Advents are obviously two advanced races. Anyone the Advents considered an enemy would normally be considered advanced but they are usually dead so I guess you'd have to classify them as historically advanced..."

"The Tekki isn't a race," Sho finally broke in.

"They aren't?" Basoid questioned with Paos'ya nodding his agreement. "What are they then?"

"Heh," Sho snorted lightly. "Those leaf like troops you see are an extension of Guyver Armour created by a very powerful Warrior Guyver Lord. He does have some races helping him of course but he is, by himself, almost the complete force that is facing the Advents."

Uryal'ng whistled in disbelief and awe, the gesture strangely human while his subordinates looked scared.

"How do you know this?" the Tactical Officer whispered.

Fukamachi shrugged. "I met him," he said off handedly. "He's actually very friendly if you aren't a threat. Go on," he gave the encouragement.

Tarnsi nodded, filing away the information Sho had just given them. The humans hadn't been in space that long but it appeared they knew the powers very well. "Apart from the obvious," she began again. "There is the Wesodin Corang Alliance. They haven't had to fight anyone for a while but the last time they did it was outright victory for them. They are an alliance of two species and it is a symbiotic arrangement. I'm not sure how necessary it is but it benefits them all greatly. The Wesodin are generally considered to serve the Corang but the relationship is more equal than that. They are probably considered equal with us Kyheenans."

"Next off you'd probably have the Mangoran or the Psunadas," Basoid took up the explanation. "The Mangorans are warriors, they will fight but they will be very individualistic. Their ability to work as a whole or in a large scale battle might be compromised."

"I think they will adapt," Paos'ya said. "The Mangorans haven't had to fight in many large scale battles because of their fearsome nature but they have been called upon to fight in one or two and I believe once they made an assault on an Advent that was a disaster but a well-planned disaster. They will adapt, especially if they can get a strong leader."

"The Psunadas are the natives of Xardan. They are known for their teamwork though. That's the main reason they still exist as an individual race. Although most of their neighbours are non-aggressive they would like the resources of Xardan," Uryal'ng said. "I saw a Psunadas battle fleet once," he shook his head, closing his inner eyelids as he remembered. "Their formation work was flawless," he added softly, a note of remembrance in his tone.

Paos'ya stroked his chin... "I guess the only other two races of comparable level would be the Lyusan and Jyt'nr. They are both native to Dunrossil but they're too busy fighting each other to worry about the rest of the universe. What we've seen of their technologies though... they are advanced. Assuming they don't kill each other off... But if one can gain dominance, or if they can come to a peace deal, that will make for some interesting power shifts."

"A civil war?" Sho questioned with an odd smile. "If necessary we can do something about that," he said easily.

Tarnsi waved the others to silence as they were about to object. If it was one thing she had learnt through observing the Terrans and from what her Unit had told her, it was that the humans would and could do whatever it took to achieve their goals. The norms and politics of the universe would not overly hinder them.

"Where do the Jraewy, Oranmeir and Usgai rank then?" Sho asked. Those three races had seemed advanced to him.

"They'd probably fall into the next tier of races," Uryal'ng said. "Although the Usgai would like to be higher. Despite their telepathic abilities and various attempts to steal other knowledge, their technology is not yet advanced enough. The Oranmeir are progressing and at the moment..." He frowned. "I don't know."

"They might go either way," Basoid said. As the Officer for Interstellar Relations it was his job to know about the politics affecting other species. "They might go the Mangoran path of the warrior or something a little more sociable. It's hard to say at the moment."

"And the Jraewy?"

Paos'ya laughed. "They're a socialist military but they are pure technologists and they just don't keep up with the rest of us."

"But that's what I'm interested in," Sho said. "There is a lot you can do with technology," he added in a gently admonishing tone. Biotechnology was well and good but the Advents were masters of that. Pure technology should not be underestimated. He'd seen what some of the human engineers had come up with since X-day to fight Zoanoids with. When you knew what you were up against, materials and designs could be reliably created. He sighed. "That gives us a bit to work with. If we can get some of these races into an alliance then hopefully the others will follow and we will see what we will see. I think the Advents will be surprised, although..." Sho frowned as he remembered. "There was a race that attacked Milne... one of our settlements. They seemed very advanced. They had some sort of device which blocked Guyver Units. We defeated them but we never found out where they came from."

The three Kyheenans turned to Tarnsi. "There is a lot we are not told about the Guyver Units," Uryal'ng said by way of explanation.

The Kyheenan Princess shook her head. "I don't know about anything like that but I'm not a combat type so maybe one of the others will know. I'll ask around," she said to Sho.

"Thank you," Fukamachi replied. Despite the fact that they were now effectively boarding on a Kyheenan vessel, to make things easier for most of the crew and to avoid misunderstandings the Terrans were keeping to themselves as much as possible. "Thank you," Sho said again, sighing. "You've given me much to think about although I can tell already, this isn't going to be easy. However there is one thing I can assure you of and that is we are here for the long haul. So long as there are free humans, we will always fight the Advents."

"I know," Uryal'ng said as he rose. "I know..." he repeated. "I hope... no, I know we can work together on this," he added as the others filed out, knowing that for the moment there was nothing left to discuss.

"Uryal'ng wait," Sho said suddenly once the others had gone. He had a lot to discuss with Tetsuro and everyone but there was also something else which had been put off for too long. "I have a favour to ask."

"What is it?" The Kyheenan asked. "If it's within my power it is yours Fukamachi. I already owe you so much."

"You owe me nothing," Sho said, tired of that argument. "But I was wondering if you could perform a ceremony for me?"

"A ceremony?"

"Yes," he said with a smile. "On our world, it's traditional that a Captain may marry a couple."

"Marry?"

"Bond," Sho explained. "There are two stages for a couple who wish to be together. The first is engagement. Mizuki and I are currently engaged, which means we are promised to each other. I want us to take the next step, which is marriage where we promise to forsake all others and bond ourselves to the other. It's a simple ceremony. We just make the promise to each other and exchange a token of agreement." He pulled out a small box. "See, I'll give her this," he said, holding the box open to show a simple wedding band. "It would mean a lot to me if you could do this."

Uryal'ng gulped. He understood now and was honoured that Sho felt confident enough to ask this of him. "Nothing would please me more," he said happily. "I'll need some more details but when would you like this done?"

Sho grinned. "I'll have to tell Mizuki first but soon. Thank you," he said bowing. "It... it will mean a lot."

"Fukamachi, I am honoured that you would ask of me. I will speak to you later," he said as he left, nodding pleasantly at Sho who appeared to now be deep in thought. It was going to be a long battle but it would be good to start it with a ceremony that was about the future.

* * *

Tsuyosa stood outside, listening to the waves. He'd chosen this planet because parts of it reminded him of Earth. The sky for example, was usually that perfect shade of blue that seemed to go on forever. Right now though, he couldn't see it for the fog. Everything was washed in yellow and he could see the white ball of the sun through the mist. It was beautiful in its own way and soon enough the sun would burn off the fog and he'd watch the last of the mists roll down the cliffs into the ocean.

It was the small things, the little things that didn't change from planet to planet that reassured him about eternity and he was careful, or rather 'Nyatarin was careful to make him, every now and then, take the time to appreciate these little things. The Artarmon had chosen this morning well.

"_Why wasn't I told?_"

Tsuyosa cringed slightly at the noise before turning to watch Xeo'm stalk through the mist towards him. The Uij'm Healer was angry. He could see that and he was slightly surprised to see 'Nyatarin appear beside her although it was obvious that the marron Guyver was trying to calm her down.

"Why wasn't I told?" the Guyver Lord Healer snapped again, brandishing some papers.

"Told what?" the Tekki Leader asked mildly, keeping his tone reasonable, despite his mounting annoyance. He had been enjoying the tranquility.

"Why wasn't I told you had a Terran here?" she demanded hissing.

"Fukamachi?" Tsuyosa questioned before his tone became hard. "Because Fukamachi was not your experimental toy. He was my guest."

"Yet he appears to have been your Artarmon's toy."

"That was for healing purposes," Tsuyosa spat back. "Do not presume you know everything, Xeo'm. If you did not recognise Fukamachi as a Terran when you saw him, that is not my fault so do not dare to presume to know everything."

"Do not presume to betray me," she returned, unperturbed.

The Tekki Leader's eyes flashed dangerously. "Betray?" he questioned in a voice devoid of any of his usual amusement. "I guarantee you will betray me before I betray you."

"Yet you did not give me this human."

"Fukamachi was my guest, and I have no desire to see the damage he would have caused at your treatment."

"He's not that strong."

"He is that strong," Tsuyosa said softly, not raising his voice. "No danger to me, true but perhaps it would have been amusing to watch him rip into you. More to the point, you are not ready for what a human would mean. You look at that page and see only numbers you think are impossible. You don't understand and you simply want to see, to poke, to prod, to experiment because you can, not because you have purpose. You do not yet understand enough to even contemplate a human. I will keep my word, Xeo'm. I always keep my word but I will do so only when you are ready and even then, as I do now, I would bid you remember."

"Remember?"

"Remember that not everyone is indifferent and not everyone needs you and so is willing to overlook your experiments."

"And I would bid you remember that sooner or later, everyone comes to us Healers."

"But not everyone comes to you," Tsuyosa countered and he thought for an instant he saw understanding in the Vad'm's eyes but it was quickly swallowed by here arrogance. Understanding it seemed was something that would come too late to save her haunty self.

"I will wait for your gift," she said, turning away after throwing the papers to the ground. "But do not let this happen again and remember, I will not wait forever."

The Tekki Leader nodded, not trusting himself to speak as he turned back to the scenery, trying to regain the sense of tranquillity the Uij'm had shattered. He really wished he could do without her but he needed them all and in the end it came down to that.

"Master, forgive me," 'Nyatarin said softly, as he began to gather up the scattered papers.

"Forgive you?"

"This is my fault. She found some of my notes on Fukamachi."

"Just the papers, I trust?"

"Just the papers," the Artarmon confirmed, "Although she has tried hacking my computer systems."

The Tekki's Leaders eyes narrowed and he was silent, once more not trusting himself not to say something stupid.

"My defence systems are better though," the marron Guyver Healer continued. "And Yisuvac shares my dislike. He is helping to keep the entire system secure."

"Good," Tsuyosa finally spoke. "Tell me if she tries again though and I will take action against our Guyver Lord Healer. There is information I will not let her have."

"Yes Master. I think she knows Yisuvac is helping so she won't try again."

"I'll have a word with him anyway." The black Guyver Lord sighed heavily. "Are Dinshika and Rasulmin integrating?"

"Yes, they are doing well."

"That's something," he said almost serenely before snarling. "Darn it! I was enjoying the quiet." Tsuyosa gestured into the fog.

'Nyatarin stepped forward, trying to let his presence calm his master. Thanks to Xeo'm he would have to arranged another quiet time sooner than he thought. Maybe he should find Fukamachi again since the Guyver Lord Warrior had enjoyed the time the Terran had spent recuperating. "It will not be for much longer. By your own estimation we are nearly at the end."

"I know... I know," the Tekki leader said quietly, squinting as the fog cleared enough for him to look down at the breakers. There was something calming about the sheer power of the ocean and he closed his eyes, focusing on the sound and smell of the sea.

"Master?"

"Hmm," he responded to the question he could hear in the Artarmon's voice.

"Is Fukamachi really that strong?"

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd question that... Not yet. He's not that strong yet, although he'd get passed Xeo'm in with enough motivation, he'd run then. It's Aptom who'd rip into you, she doesn't know that though,' Tsuyosa said with a small laugh. "Fukamachi forgives easily. Aptom... well, I remember he carries the grudge, and is not squeamish about their execution... It's probably hard to be squeamish when you're like that."

Nyataran nodded but he didn't understand, not really. Fukamachi was human, he knew that. Aptom was Zoanoid. He knew that as well, that the Tekki Leader seem to be indicating something special... something unique.

"It's alright, 'Nyatarin. I wouldn't give either of them to her, amusing as it would be perhaps to see them destroy her. It would be educational, but not serviceable to my purpose."

"I'm sorry, Master."

"It will be okay, 'Nyataran," Tsuyosa responded, still watching the waves. "I always knew it would come to this." He turned back towards the Artarmon Healer and sighed. He could still see that 'Nyataran and was feeling guilty and probably would so for a while. "Did you get Fukamachi's DNA on record?" he asked pointedly.

"Yes, it's one of the things she is trying to get."

Tsuyosa nodded. "I want you to do something for me then, something that must be kept secret at all costs. Use a stand-alone system for this or confine it to yourself."

"Master?" 'Nyataran questioned, looking up. Whatever this was, it was hugely important.

"I want to know if there is a link between Fukamachi and myself beyond our name. I had children on earth, so I know, my line continued. If there is a link, it will be tenuous, I know, but if he has my genetic markings that would answer many questions. Of course, it will raise many more."

The Artarmon gulped, feeling a burst of gratitude towards his master. This was a huge task, and he had never had been trusted with his Master's genetics. "There will be nothing for anyone to find," he said softly. "I will keep it internally, so that there is no security issue."

Tsuyosa nodded. "I will capture you are few Zoanoids, so that you can compare, for cover. No one will question that."

"Yes, Master."

"Now go, I'd like to at least try to recapture the sense of peace before I head towards Nedama."

'Nyataran nodded bowing before he backed away as his master refocused his attention fully on the panorama before them. The Artarmon almost felt a stab of pity for the Advents on Nedama. With his Masters current mood, there would be no escape.

* * *

Yisuvac lay on his back looking up at his creation. It was nearly complete and he couldn't help but feel a certain amount of pride. It had been a large task and the time line for it had continually had been moved closer.

Most would have told the Tekki Leader that they simply could not complete the work if he continually shorted the time and many of Yisuvac's helpers, other Guvver Engineers loyal to the cause had implored him to beg the Tekki Leader for more time. But the dark green Guyver Lord Engineer had done nothing of the sort but had instead rallied his helpers and had risen to face each challenge so that now he could look up at the nearly complete room.

It was shaped like a pyramid with everything leading towards the apex. Below that there was three spaces forming a triangle. Each little alcove at that level was connected to the other as well as being connected to the apex. Below two of the positions were another three alcoves with the final one only having two below it. None of these were interlinked but before he was done Yisuvac anticipated that he would either need to link some or else increase the capacity of the conduits between the top three alcoves. That would probably be the simpliest way of equalising everything.

Below the eight alcoves there were eighteen positions. This was where the imbalance of earlier was corrected. The top triangle position with only two below it had each of those two feed by three while the others were only feed by two. All eighteen positions were interlinked and between each link there were other lines extending downwards. Each one of them was evenly spaced and the Guyver Lord Engineer could easily add more or remove them as was necessary.

The whole thing was nearly complete and he was certain that it would be done by the time his Master called for it.

They were beginning the initial conduit tests now, using regular Guyvers before they moved to the power of Gigantics. Once he was satisfied the structure could handle the energy of a Gigantic Guyver he would test each position with his full power. Then, if he had the time he would ask the Tekki Leader to test all of them because he knew that the power his fellow Guyver Lord could generate was far in excess of his own.

Yisuvac hadn't really appreciated the extent of the of the difference between hosts until he met his Master. He did now, which was why, looking up at the structure he was not insulted that he would most likely be placed in the eight alcove tier.

He didn't know all the placings the Tekki Leader had worked out but he guessed that was where he would be placed. It was fine for him but he wondered how Xeo'm would take it. Yisuvac grinned as he got up, looking down at the place he had been lying in. He'd find out about Xeo'm in time he supposed, probably from her shrieks of outrage. She was not as good a healer as she thought she was.

The position he'd been lying in was the null. It was the only null position in the room and was directly beneath the Apex.

It was the overflow position, the feedback and whoever was there would have to be able to take all the overflow energy. They would need to be powerful enough to do this. Yisuvac didn't know who could do it, or even if anyone could do it, but the Tekki Leader had insisted.

It wasn't a position he expected to be filled but it was one the Tekki Leader had insisted be created. The Guyver Lord's sense of symmetry and sense of dignity was sometimes excessive for a warrior but Yisuvac respected it, especially when his master was as insistent as he had been on this. The Null position whether it was filled or not, was important and even if, when the time came there was no one filling it both Yisuvac and the Tekki Leader would know that spiritually at least one did lie there, though Yisuvac suspected they would be thinking of different people.

He was brought out of his reverie by Dinshika. The Dunrossil GiganticGuyver Engineer was one of his newest helpers but was eager to serve and had almost timidly suggested a few refinements int he design which had been gratefully applied, much to his delight.

"Not yet, my friend. Not yet, we need to test it at base level energy before we move to something more powerful, but we will get there. I promise you, we will get there."

Dinshika nodded, looking around, his eyes lingering on the one spot he thought of as his. This was the device that would allow the Tekki Leader to triumph once and for all and in exchange for the power he had been given, power he would use to crush the Jyt'nr, he was grateful to be able to help. It was the least he could do.

* * *

Sho felt his heart beat pound through his body. It seemed abnormally loud and he wondered why no one had slapped him to tell him to keep it quiet. Even if they had though, he wasn't sure he could have. His palms were sweaty but they had been like that all day and his mouth was dry, another thing that had persisted all day, despite the litres of water he had ingested. Aptom hadn't allowed him anything heavier, although the chameleonic lost number had told Tetsuro that he would allow his charge sake when this was all over...

Over...

No... This would not end with this being over, this would end with the beginning. For some reason that brought a smile to his face and it calmed his heart beat slightly.

This was just the beginning.

There was a hush from the entrance and he turned and couldn't help a stunned gasp. He'd always loved Mizuki but this instant merely highlighted how much.

She was a vision of perfection. He didn't know where or how they had found her garments but she could have been wearing riggers over alls and he still would have thought her the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

A soft smile graced her features, one that was genuinely happy and content and she seemed to glow. Her hair shone in the soft light, and had been pinned with polished clips, that picked up the light and seemed to sparkle. Just for today the cares that unusually troubles her were put aside for herself. Just for today.

Tetsuro walked beside her and looked fit to burst with his own happiness. In many ways, this was a final act of redemption. All those years ago, he had innocently suggested that they take a walk so that he could tell Sho not to give up on Mizuki and while that walk had perhaps lead to here, it had also lead to the Guyver and the pain that had caused.

She had spoken with him many times, told him that it was never his fault but the lingering guilt the other man, who was almost a brother to Sho felt, was something no amount of words could shift. Perhaps though, this would.

Aptom murmured something to him and Sho nodded, never taking his eyes from Mizuki. He wasn't even sure what this Best Man had said but given the grin the scarred man gave him he was rather thankful for that. The Zoanoid had become his best man simply because he was the most appropriate given the choices available. Agito could hardly be considered suitable and Alkard was too much involved with Mizuki. Tetsuro would have been acceptable but he was tied up with Mizuki and as her only living blood relative, he was giving her away, symbolic of her leaving the Segawa Clan.

It didn't matter, Sho knew the Lost Number Zoanoid well enough and despite Aptom's continued threats they had been comfortable with each other for a long time. Besides Aptom had rather snidely said that making sure he Fukamachi Sho was happy now would increase the Zoanoids pleasure when he took that all away. But Sho understood the concern.

Agito and Tarsi stood behind Aptom while Iythra, Alkard and Shizu stood to the side where Mizuki would stand. The Oranmeiran Guyver was grateful to Sho for the rescue and the understanding but she had taken to Mizuki in much the same way Alkard had. It was almost as if Iythra had been looking for a mistress and she was now comfortable with the Terran. Sho wasn't sure if Iythra had sworn her allegiance to Mizuki but if she hadn't, it would only be a matter of time. He only hoped that when he met his Guyver Lord, they would understand he was bonded to Mizuki. If not, well, he'd find out exactly how much of a wild card he could be, and Tsuyosa had assured him he could be very much that player.

He almost wished he could have invited the Tekki Leader since he did consider the man a friend and this was meant to be a celebration of life and Sho wanted to share it with as many as he could. Even so, in the final analysis, as much as he might have been comfortable with Tsuyosa, the others probably wouldn't have been. Besides there was no guarantee that the jet Guyver Lord Warrior could have attended anyway, given his current activities, Sho knew how busy he was.

Uryal'ng stood in front of him, still looking awed that he had been requested to do this and there were red clothed imperial Guards lining the walls. There were several Kyheenans who were watching quietly.

As Tetsuro gave away his sister to Sho, he reach out to take her hand, squeezing it gently as she looked over softly at him before they both turned towards Uryal'ng.

The Kyheenan Commander had a small slip of paper upon which he'd written the words he'd speak today since he didn't want to get it wrong, even though both Sho and Mizuki had assured him that it was the intent, not the words that were important. It was almost laughable given how they had talked almost endlessly about the specifics of the promise they would make to the other. They had the words but it was still the intent which was important.

Sho smiled at Mizuki, resisting the urge to stroke her hair. He'd have time for that in private. Mizuki turned towards him, taking his other hand and Sho breathed deep, trying to calm his now racing nerves.

"My beloved," her voice was soft and gentle, the voice of an angel, his angel. "For now and until the day I die, I will be faithful to you, I will listen to you and trust you. I will heal you and fight for you. I will stay by your side and help you for you are my partner, through victory and defeat, though sickness and health, though rich and poor, you are my partner. And everything that I am I will share with you. Now and forever I will love you. This do I, Mizuki Segawa promise you, Fukamachi Sho, for you are the man I will spend my life with and so with this promise I do willingly become your wife."

Sho suppressed a shudder at the words as a wave of pure happiness passed through him but he couldn't stop the tear that escaped. He didn't mind though, and at Uryal'ng's prompting he gave Mizuki's hand a small squeeze before he began his own vow.

"My beloved, from this day, until the day I die, I will be faithful to you, I will listen to you and trust you. I will fight for you and I will heal you. I will wait for you and I will protect you, I will stay by your side and I will help you, for you are my partner through victory and defeat, through sickness and health, through rich and poor, you are my partner. And everything that I am I will share with you. Now and forever I will love you. This do I, Fukamachi Sho promise you, Mizuki Segawa for you are the woman I will spend my life with and so with this promise I do willingly become your husband."

Mizuki smiled at him again and Sho grinned somewhat foolishly as he felt a band of gold slip on to his finger as he pushed the ring he had gotten for Mizuki on to her slender finger. The ring was only a symbol but it was the reminder of a vow at least in part Sho had made himself many years ago. But it was good to say it aloud.

Suddenly he didn't care about what was meant to come next and her reached out and pulled Mizuki close, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her hair. It smelt soft, like spring and he closed his eyes as he hugged her tighter. "I will never let you go," he murmured, "and I will always protect you. I love you so much Mizuki."

"All right, all right, break it up, break it up!" Tetsuro broke in laughingly. "Besides old friend, it's time to kiss the bride!"

Mizuki blushed and Sho pushed her older brother away with a playful gesture as he turned back to his wife, cupping her face gently. He felt self-conscious but at the same time he was relaxed and confident. This was tradition and would formally begin his married life.

Married... he let the word roll through his mind happily for a moment before he moved forward to kiss the bride.

Quite surprisingly, he wasn't nervous, he was trying for something with a degree of dignity but it appeared Mizuki had other ideas and twisted her arms around him, pulling him close, deepening their kiss as first Aptom and then Tetsuro clapped politely. Agito and Shizu clapped a little and the Kyheenans eventually joined in. When Sho and Mizuki drew apart they were both blushing but were met with the smiling faces of their friends.

"Took you long enough boy," Aptom jested, patting his charge on the back softly.

Sho just grinned as Mizuki took his arm. Now things between them were truly as they were meant to be and for an instant Sho felt as if the universe shared his joy. There were dark clouds on the horizon, they still had to face the Advents, and even though Tsuyosa was his friend, Sho did not think everything was finished there but for the moment he forgot all of that, smiling at his beloved with the knowledge that they would face it together.

* * *

That was an almost perfect day and while I know Sho has some regrets, on the whole we were both very happy. I had waited years and in the time of waiting I had come to know that Sho was the only man for me, I had come to know many truths and many pains which were cancelled when he said the words.

It was a day of celebration for me, a day that I remember even now softly, happily for it was the last day that would be like this for many years. It may be egotistical for me to record my wedding in this history but it was for me something that was important though I can honestly say that married or not, nothing in the future would have changed with that act. Both Sho and I knew the promise was a formality, a nice formality but one that didn't change our love, merely defined it for the universe.

Uryal'ng and the other Kyheenan's enjoyed the ceremony. It allowed them to see humans in a light similar to themselves and with the proposal for alliance that we were about to spring on them, having them see us like this was important. Saying that may seem like our marriage was merely political expediency, it was not. But the benefit from it cannot be ignored, though I believe the Kyheenan's were pragmatic enough to accept our alliance putting a friendly face on it always helps.

They, or at least the Kyheenan's we were dealing with knew what the stakes were and knew that it would be the survival of their species that they now had to make allegiances for. They knew that an incorrect choice, would see them die just as it would us. And that helped to tie us together all the stronger.

* * *

Review please? :)


	31. Chapter XXIII Allegiance

The Conquered  
By Jade Tatsu  
Chapter XXIII - Allegiance

* * *

Sometimes it seems that things run linearly, that everything happens in a predefined order and that everything will always happen in this order. It's not the truth of course. The universe is much more random than that and it is only after everything has concluded that we can perceive linearity, that we can truly appreciate the relationships that have caused events to come to pass.

Our agreement with the Kyheenan s is something that seems to have been inevitable but it was not something that was as certain as it later appeared to be. While the Kyheenan s knew they were fighting for their species survival and knew we had the same goal, those who didn't know us had issues with giving us the power that those who knew us apparently deemed necessary. Compromises were of course made on both sides for we wanted the agreement and didn't want trouble but it meant some face to face negotiation and it meant a lot of wasted time while everyone discussed things. Agito, Sho and Aptom continued to sortie against those Zoanoids we found and occasionally against Tekki forces but none of these battles were significant. They were battles of opportunity, fought because our ship had been found or we had found them.

Tetsuro helped in negotiations, everyone did when it came to hashing out the original proposal but my brother also spent some time trying to find Imakarum and it is something I think he wished he spent more time on now. Certainly if we knew what was to come we would never have let him leave us but some paths in this universe are inevitable, even if most have the opportunity to turn away. In the end though Imakarum chose his path and it could be argued that it was necessary, just as we chose to walk our path, hoping to ally with the first race that had helped us out. Agreements would be made with others in due time but this was the first and this was the first time that Rebel and Olympaid chose one representative. Both sides had agreed to the evacuation of Earth but never had we agreed to one spokesperson. This time we had to and it is amusing the choice that was made, even if it was the only choice.

I smile looking back on that. The Rebels had learnt to accept, had learnt to be willing to compromise and to take opportunities as they arose. We had, in our struggle with the Olympaid learnt that it did not matter who was leading just so long as the job got done and we had learnt that a good idea was a good idea, no matter who spoke of it. The Terran Emperor has more to learn here and I wonder really if Agito has ever learnt that sometimes it is necessary to let go, to gain and sometimes, stepping back is the right choice because not even a man as skilled as he can do everything. I think he has and I think he did, I just don't know what it cost him.

* * *

Sho, Agito and Tetsuro sat on one side of the table. Uryal'ng, Tarnsi, Basoid and Kwejira sat on the other. Red dressed Imperial Guards lined the room. Sho hated this formality even though this time he understood the reason. They were laying out the terms of an alliance and this was one time when they had to lay aside most friendships.

It was the interests of the Kyheenans and the Terrans as a species which was important and what was being represented, not the concerns of individuals.

Agito had come up with the basics of an alliance, then they had refined it to the point they felt comfortable presenting it to the Kyheenans. It would benefit both races now and that should always be the basis of an alliance but this was almost a trade agreement.

Tetsuro was speaking in his quiet matter of fact tone, laying out the realities of the situation without giving away weakness. "As you know, we are in conflict with the Advents. They created our species eons ago and then for various reasons they abandoned us to our own devices. When they returned, they found a much changed species but they were still stronger, and so some of us left Terra to search for allies. What you do not know though is that even on our home world there is still some resistance to the Advents and there are still refugees being shipped from Terra every day to another planet which is safe. A colony world, that is hidden and safe."

"You mean you can get your ships through Advent blockades?" Kwejira asked suddenly.

Tetsuro nodded. "Our Arks are based on their technology and so have comparable bio-signatures so it's not that difficult. The hiding them while grounded is actually more troublesome since Zoanoids always seem to want to board." Tetsuro smiled gently before he continued, "We have one colony planet but they are becoming quite crowded and we are looking to expand. The man on Terra who is leading the resistance effort is very skilled and more efficient that anyone gave him credit for. He is doing a very good job, however it is the overcrowding of our colony planet that concerns us now, combined with the fact that it is the only one, and therefore no matter how well hidden there is always the chance for discovery and it has already been attacked once.

"When you are gambling with the continuance of your species you always seek to mitigate risks and essentially that is what we wish to do with this alliance, mitigate the risk to Merrimu and Terra so that in the event that they are dominated completely by the Advents there are still free humans to carry on the battle. In mitigating our risks though we are providing you with the means to mitigate your own against the Advents."

"How?" Tarnsi asked the question but it was one all the Kyheenans were thinking.

Sho took up the discussion. "There is a small planet near the edge Kyheenan Territory that is habitable to humans, the Planet Sadadeen. It is currently not populated. We wish to establish a settlement there. We would provide the ships and materials and so it would have minimal impact on Kyheenan resources. In exchange for every five settlers you took, we would supply one Zoanoid to serve in your military in whatever manner you saw fit, basic sentient creatures rights notwithstanding. For every fifty settlers we would provide a Hyper Zoanoid under the same conditions."

There was silence in the room for long moments when Fukamachi stopped speaking, although surprise was evident in the Kyheenan's reactions. Tarnsi though, was the first to recover and as the Terrans watched they could tell she was calculating numbers mentally. "Do the settlers counted for Zoanoids count for Hyper Zoanoids, or are they fifty more settlers?" she asked suddenly, waving for silence from the other Kyheenan representatives.

"The settlers count for both. For every fifty settlers, you would receive ten Zoanoids and one hyper Zoanoid," Sho explained easily.

"How many settlers were you thinking?"

"At least ten thousand," Tetsuro responded this time.

"That's only 2000 Zoanoids and 200 hyper Zoanoids," she considered, "Enough to hold off the Advents for maybe one day. One to one ratio," she countered, "with a hyper Zoanoid for every ten settlers," Tarnsi haggled.

"No," Agito spoke in a voice that didn't compromise. "Ten thousand is merely the minimum number we expect. The actual number of settlers will probably be quite a bit higher, hence you will get more troops.

"Three settlers for one Zoanoid and twenty settlers per Hyper Zoanoid. In addition all settlers and zoaforms will become Kyheenan citizens," Agito concluded his counter offer with a smile.

It was the last bit that was important to him. The numbers of settlers and Zoanoids was simply semantics. He wanted them to agree on citizenship. It was the one thing he had noticed with the aliens, they had not yet progressed to either federations of species or allowing aliens to be viewed as equals. He needed to get them thinking about that so that when the Terrans made his bid to rule them all, they would know that all species were considered as equals. And it would help if he wasn't the first to rule alien species. It would make it easier.

"What?" Uryal'ng was surprised with the offer. "Citizens?" he questioned.

"Citizens," Sho confirmed. "They would be subject to Kyheenan Laws and would swear allegiance to ib Kyheen. They, the settlers and Zoanoids would all be, in every respect, normal Kyheenans who live on Sadadeen."

Uryal'ng blinked, closing his inner eyelids as he shards long glances with his officers and Tarnsi. ib Kyheen had given him the authority to treat with the humans as an equal but this... this went far beyond anything they had foreseen.

Everyone had thought the Terrans would ask for information and while they had... in the end they hadn't sought that much and for all the information the Kyheenan's provided, the humans had given in kind. Whether it be information about the Advents or the Tekki, the Terrans weren't as poorly informed as many would believe. In terms of alliances as well, they did not treat as anyone had expected and the Kyheenan Commander wasn't sure what he could say.

"This settlement for soldier's arrangement would form the basis of an actual alliance which would initially be established to fight the Advents but one we would anticipate we would be happy to continue past this. But that alliance would need to be worked out with our military leaders as well as our civilian leaders. Everyone would need to be involved then for something that far reaching," Tetsuro added the extra clarification after a prolonged silence.

Uryal'ng laughed. "It's not that you don't offer enough, my friends, it's that you offer so much. I... I have the authority from Xenif ib Kyheen to offer you whatever it took, to render you every aide that I can but this... this is not something I can agree to. I do not have that authority."

"Who does then?" Agito asked.

"For an agreement such as this," Tarnsi said softly, once again humbled by the scope of what the Terrans could conceive and what they considered normal, "Only my Father has that authority."

Agito nodded. "Fine. Fukamachi, you can teleport Uryal'ng to speak with his Emperor. Your signature would be best as you are agreed to be allied with none of the formerly existing institutions on Terra so can be considered the only neutral and representative party of free humanity. Do you agree Tetsuro?"

"Yes, Sho can sign on behalf of us all if that is acceptable to the Kyheenans."

Uryal'ng nodded before a new thought occurred. "Teleport?" he asked.

Sho smiled comfortingly. "We don't really have enough time to fly back to Kyheen so this will be faster, if you trust me."

"I trust you," Uryal'ng said almost automatically and Sho grinned.

"Then it's decided. I'll take you tomorrow so that you can discuss it now with your staff so that you are all clear on everything."

Uryal'ng shuddered but the gesture was full of anticipation as he looked around. They had set out on this path. They could not turn away now.

* * *

Xeo'm snarled as she threw the vial across the room. It shattered against the wall and fell with an unsatisfying tinkle to the ground.

The experiment should be going more smoothly. She had seen this done before but no matter what she tried she couldn't duplicate the effect. Not even on a small scale.

It had to be the base samples she was working with. They had to be defective. That was the only thing she could think of.

She'd tried hacking into 'Nyatarin's system to access the information she knew the Artarmon had but had been blocked. She should have expected it. The other Guyver Healer was of an ancient race and thus could be expected to have a better defence in place but she had hoped that as a Guyver Lord her will would have over ridden the defences.

They hadn't budged at all.

And now, while nothing had been said, she knew both Yisuvac and the Tekki Leader himself were reinforcing the Artarmon's system against her. At least Yisuvac was when he wasn't working on that chamber thing of his. She'd been in that room once and had left promptly when all the Guyver Engineers just looked at her as if daring her Healing ability to find some fault in their work. Guyver Engineers! Thought they could define everything in their terms, completely forgetting the art of healing!

She shuddered. One trip into that room and the inelegant contraption that was taking up their time was more than enough. Still on one level she couldn't now help but wonder if it was something about Yisuvac's cold engineering logic that was now helping to block the Artarmon's files that was making the difference to her being able to crack them... Yes, there were definitely secrets they didn't want her knowing but she would find them on her own, and eventually the Tekki would have to keep his promise and give her a human.

It was so frustrating!

'Nyatarin had explained how to do what she wanted to do once but she hadn't understood. Not really... not enough to duplicate and that was annoying. Knowing it could be done.

What they were doing for those individuals to become GiganticGuyvers was one thing and she could do that. She could bring almost any specimen to their peak condition but that wasn't what she wanted. She wanted to change them, she wanted to give them transmorphic abilities like the Advents latest troops: Zoanoids.

The ability to hide such strength in such an innocuous form! That was a dream. The creation of full grown sentient beings was one thing but she didn't want that either, not really. There was too much of a chance for things to go wrong and she knew the Advents had inbuilt precautions within their troops. She didn't think she could duplicate something like that on a sentient being, at least not yet. She was realistic; she would work up to that. She wanted to create something smaller, something she could directly control by mixing in some of her bioboosted material. Something small, light and expendable, much like the Tekki's leaf troops but something that was hers.

But she could not make the smallest change to any creature so far and if she couldn't change them, she couldn't create what she wanted. Xeo'm resisted the urge to throw another vial.

She needed a human.

A Guyver preferably since they could call their unit and it would restore them and she could begin anew. Until then though, she would refine her technique. Who knew, if she got it working on her test subjects, then she could claim to be better than the Advents in genetic manipulation. It was a dream but it was one she would work towards.

One way or another, she would achieve it.

* * *

Uryal'ng looked at Tarnsi who blinked back at him before he looked over at his other officers. It wasn't hard to see that they were just as shocked as he was about the Terran offer and the room had been silent while they considered it.

Though they had been silent for a very long time, and the Kyheenan Commander was feeling both scared and amused, although his amusement was definitely tinged with insanity. If this is how his crew acted, what was the Imperial Court going to think? He'd known soon enough, but he wasn't looking forward to it and what he wanted to know right now was how the Terran's managed to do this? How did they, why did they have the ability to completely turn everything around, to offer things he wasn't even sure he could conceive of, and now was struggling to think about?

The Kyheenan's were a progressive race. They were open and honest and were not afraid of change. It was only in their attitudes towards their females did any other race think them old-fashioned. But while females were expected to remain on Kyheena they were treated with every respect and could hold offices and positions equal to their male counterparts. In fact, many home world positions were held by females, simply because it had been found that the almost natural deference the Kyheenan males gave them allowed more efficiency. It was only in off world dealings were that they limited, although that, with ib Kyheen ordering Tarnsi to be his personal envoy, was likely to change sooner rather than later.

"The Advents were right..." a whisper came finally, "How can we trust a race that treats its own as pawns to be bought and sold? Killing Zoanoids, I can understand, they are no longer Terran. But this... this is something else entirely."

There was silence after the outburst as each officer further considered their position. When their commander presented this to the Emperor he would also have to give the recommendation and that recommendation would have to be completely certain.

"I don't see how we can afford not to trust them." The counter was equally quiet.

"But they would sell their own to a new species! How can we trust one that would give themselves away?"

"Because we're looking at this through Kyheenan eyes," Paos'ya said with surprising insight. "When the Advents come, we will look at the extinction of our species but for the Terran's though, it means slavery. They already know their species will survive in the universe but they wish to choose how they survive. They have that luxury."

"Luxury? They are still buying and selling their own!"

"But at least if their people are considered Kyheenan citizens, they will be free. And for the Terrans that is the consideration they are holding most dear."

"But to give your species to another!"

"They are doing no such thing. They are doing what they can to ensure survival, and they are kindly giving us the chance to survive with them. Make no mistake, if we take this deal, we are broadcasting to the universe that we will fight the Advents."

"Heh. But do we have a choice with that? When the time comes, I thought we were already bound to fight. If the Terrans are with us, we will be able to fight better. We might still not win but this will give us a better chance since alone we're bound to be defeated. Thus, we should give ourselves the best chance. This here is our best choice. It also allows the Terrans to do what they will.

"We don't have a choice, not if we truly claim to represent our people. We owe them the best chance of survival. The Terran's know this, and that's what they are giving their people. Do we allow ours a similar chance? Terran, Kyheena; species doesn't matter, they can both belong to the Empire and if we follow the same laws, what difference is there?"

Uryal'ng closed all his eyelids and silence fell over his officers as he thought about the situation. His tail twitched slightly as he considered the options. In the end it lay with ib Kyheen. Finally he took a deep breath, slowly sliding open his eyelids he looked around. "We really do have no choice and the final decision lies with ib Kyheen but I will recommend that he accepts the Terran Alliance with whatever alterations he may see fit to make. For the good of Kyheen we have to move forward without looking backwards and right now, our best option lies with allying with the Terrans.

"Nothing will guarantee victory our survival but we must take the path that offers the best chance. The battle has not yet been fought, so victory is not yet beyond us, and this will be our first step towards it."

* * *

Uryal'ng shifted nervously as he waited. The Terrans were giving Fukamachi a few last minute instructions. He didn't begrudge them the time. If it was him, he wasn't sure if there would be enough time to ever complete instructions.

He and his crew had discussed the situation last night but the decision itself lay with ib Kyheen, no matter what they advised but the Terrans had assured them that Fukamachi would have the power to bargain on their behalf should Xenif wish to seal an arrangement immediately. So no, he did not begrudge the humans the time it was taking now to give their representative his last minute instructions.

Besides, waiting was good...

He was still shocked and awed over their proposal and waiting gave him time to consider it again... And even though that was uncomfortable it was preferable to contemplating his transportation.

Teleportation...

The word was alien to him.

The theory had been explained but...

Uryal'ng suppressed a shudder. But he wasn't sure what to think. He trusted Fukamachi. He had every confidence that nothing would go wrong but...

But why did it have to be him?

He quashed the small voice of logic that would have piped up with the answer before it even attempted to speak. He already knew why but that didn't mean he had to like it.

With everything that had happened he felt like he was drowning. The Terrans introduced far too many ideas and concepts. They turned everything upside down and either crashed through you or pulled you along in their wake. He was being pulled but was doing his best to remain afloat, to move with some purpose in their tide. The Kyheenan Commander wasn't sure how well he was doing though but took some comfort from the fact that he was still swimming. That had to stand for something.

"Uryal'ng are you ready?"

He blinked as the question broke through his reverie, his inner eyelids flickering quickly. "Um, yes, I think so," he said softly as Fukamachi smiled at him.

"Just relax," came the almost amused advice. "It's a cinch. The first time I teleported I didn't even know what I was doing, so compared to that time, for your first time, you're in experienced hands."

"Have you ever teleported this far before?" Tarnsi asked curiously as she felt something tickle through her mind.

"Yes," Sho said. "Further actually with many more passengers. We went to Jrae and back."

"Jrae? What dealings do you have with the Jraewy?" Basoid asked. Interstellar relationships was his forte, though he usually wouldn't have asked about any ones relationship with the technologists who were fast falling behind the rest of the universe in the development of biological technology but dealings the Terrans had with anyone was of interest, no matter how small.

"Political statement," Aptom responded as Sho stepped away to summon his Unit, calling both the regular and his impressive silver highlighted blue Gigantic Armour with the same summoning.

"Political statement?"

"We'll tell you later," Sho interrupted at the wide grin on Aptom's face. He was about the enter the presence of the Kyheen Emperor but he didn't need the crew of the Kasd'n Goa knowing quite yet that they had kidnapped the Jrae High Commissioner in much the same fashion.

They could find out the details of the Jrae expedition, after he'd returned... without their ruler in tow.

Uryal'ng looked over at Fukamachi. His blue and silver Gigantic armour was as impressive as he remembered but at the moment it seemed to lack the menace he had felt at other times from the Terran. Maybe it was in the way Sho carried himself, maybe it was something else but it was an interesting phenomena to see the change between friendly persona and ice cold warrior. Although, right at the moment, the Kyheenan was thankful that Fukamachi was not displaying his warrior attributes but that was for his own benefit as well. One did not go to negotiate peace with a mindset seemingly towards war.

Fukamachi knelt, holding out his hand and Uryal'ng reached out to take it. Tetsuro had explained that contact was required to teleport others.

"It's warm," va Kyheen murmured. The sensation was unexpected. He had thought Guyver armour to be cold, and had been bracing himself slightly for a cool touch, almost like that of a machine.

"It is alive," Sho said, and Uryal'ng could hear the understanding smile in his voice. "Bio-organic armour. Essentially though, va Kyheen, when you touch my armour, you are touching me, since when we call the unit, it alters our bodies to suit but that is a discussion for another time. For now though, please relax and picture the Hall of your Emperor just to give me a little boost along the way."

Uryal'ng nodded, unsure what to say. The Guyver was Terran, the Terran was the Guyver? The Units were tools, highly specialised tools but they were still only that. They augmented the body but they did not become the body but as Sho had said, that was a discussion for another time. He closed all his eyelids as he pictured the Hall of the Emperor where he had knelt not that long ago and received his orders about this mission.

Sho didn't need va Kyheen's visualization, he could teleport to just about anywhere but for the Commanders mental stability, it allowed him to feel like he was involved and it lessened the jolt of surprise on arrival if he was already thinking of where he expected to be. That was another thing Tetsuro had explained, another thing which made sense but at the same time made no sense. Tetsuro was without doubt a gifted scientist who understood both simple and complex problems but sometimes his explanations left a lot to be desired. They made sense and were easy to understand but on another level you were never sure why it worked the way he said it worked. And that in itself did not make this any easier yet Uryal'ng would do this.

"Just relax," Fukamachi's voice came to him before there was a sensation of weightlessness, almost as if he was in zero gravity, then instantaneously there was cold emblar stone beneath his feet and he could feel the charged silence around him.

Slowly, Uryal'ng pulled back the eyelids on one eye, almost afraid to see but knowing he had to.

It was lighter than it should have been he noticed immediately and quickly closed his inner eyelid against the glare. There were several orbs on Fukamachi's armour glowing and they were surrounded by light that was splashing up against a shield.

They had though, successfully teleported into the Hall of the Emperor and the guards had reacted as they'd been trained to.

The Kyheenan Commander saw one swing their scimitar towards Sho's back but before he could say anything the blow had already been rebounded off the GiganticGuyver Warrior's shield.

"Opps," Sho said to him lightly. "Your security is good," he added but did not appear in the least bit strained by the maintenance of the shield.

There was a lot of noise and Uryal'ng realised it came from the various court officials who were scurrying around trying to work out where to hide and from the discharge of weapons. There was a low grade hum permeating everything coming from the blue guyver's shield. Eventually though, over everything came a bellow. "_For the Emperor!_"

Uryal'ng felt a stab of fear but Fukamachi was relaxed. His only gesture was to lower his head slightly and the Kyheenan Commander thought he saw the GiganticGuyver's eyes narrow slightly before he vanished.

va Kyheen shuddered as he watched, swallowing hard against what he could see and what he could feel.

Fukamachi appeared beside Xenif, his hands extended to close the chest plates on the greenish coloured Guyver who had been about to sacrifice their life. "Don't be foolish," Sho said softly though his voice carried the promise of steel and his Unit hummed as it forcibly shut down the megasmasher process on the Guyver Engineer. "It's not your time to die."

The Guyver... Gilroyd, Uryal'ng realized belatedly took a fearful step back before his resolve returned and the stubby blade, the symbol of a Guyver Engineer, on his elbow flashed. Uryal'ng wasn't the only one who flinched at the piercing noise that reverberated through the room.

Gilroyd cried out as he was pushed back and there was a ping as Fukamachi's blade cut through the smaller Guyver's. There was a startled scream and a flash of blue and it seem to Uryal'ng that the room froze, everyone's eyes were opened wide in horror...

Drip...

Drip...

No one dared to breathe...

Drip...

Drip...

Brilliant red drops splashed on to the complicated embroidered panelling that formed the standard robes of the ib Kyheen.

Eyes slowly travelled to the source of the red to see a blue armoured fist, wrapped around a purplish blade which was just millimetres away from Xenif's unprotected eye.

Sho pulled his hand back, crushing the blade in the process and turned back to Gilroyd. "Think of your Emperor," the Terran said with a slight chiding note in his voice before he again disappeared from the high dais to reappear on the supplicant's level next to Uryal'ng. He extended his already healed hand to help the Kyheenan Commander rise as he dismissed the shield, continuing to speak softly in an attempt to calm everyone.

"Not exactly the entry I was hoping for," he said with a gentle laugh. "But I'm unsure exactly what type of entry was possible. Even so, I hope you can see that I didn't come here to fight but I will let va Kyheen explain everything." Sho added as he dismissed his Unit completely, raising his hands in surrender.

Red clothed guards rushed at Sho, scimitars drawn but he made no movement to stop or defend against them. Their strike though was stopped by the order of the one they had to obey. "Stop," ib Kyheen's voice was firm and held all the authority of his position. "This is not the way we Kyheenan's treat our guests, no matter how startling their entry is," the Kyheenan Emperor added with good humour, his eyes never leaving the Terran's.

Sho scratched the back of his head, fighting back the flush that threatened to stain his features in embarrassment. "Sorry about that. We probably should have picked a better place to materialize."

"Fukamachi Sho, I presume?" Xenif said questioningly.

"Xenif ib Kyheen," Sho said, bowing.

As Sho rose the Emperor smiled. "I welcome you to Kyheenan," Xenif continued. "May your stay be prosperous," he added in a traditional welcome. "Although I am curious as to why you and va Kyheen felt the need to burst into my court. We are, after all, not Jraewy."

"Ah," Sho laughed uncomfortably. "You know about that?"

Xenif nodded. "It hasn't been well publicised but word does get around. I trust the Jraewic is well?"

Sho nodded. "He is. We relay messages every now and then. It shouldn't be for much longer. But to address your original question, we came here to offer you a deal."

"A deal?"

"An Alliance, ib Kyheen," Uryal'ng spoke. "One I did not feel I had the authority to negotiate or authorize."

There was a stir from the court. The Commander had been given almost unheard of authority to approve and bargain on many levels with the Terrans yet there was something now, something he could not approve. Most of the court quickly dismissed the thought, preferring to think that Uryal'ng was simply being cautious or at least understood how much opposition he'd face if he got used to his power.

The Commander recognized the change in stares and smiled grimly. They'd soon learn.

The Emperor though was looking at him seriously the play of... was that glee hovering around his eyes?

Uryal'ng took a deep breath, steadying himself from the transportation and the aftermath and he smiled back at his Emperor, giving him the reassurance that this Alliance proposal, while extensive had the potential to be a good thing for their entire species.

* * *

Sho looked around the alien garden. It was beautiful; sculpted, ordered but somehow wild. There were trees and plants and flowers that he didn't recognize in a multitude of shades. It was different from a human garden though. There was no red or orange or yellow there, just blue and green. It should have been monotonous but combined with the alien manicuring of the plants it was beautiful. He wandered through it without much aim, just looking and appreciating it.

Xenif had ordered it cleared as a place he could wait while he and Uryal'ng spent their time discussing things. They'd been talking about it for a while and occasionally Sho joined them to clarify some point but for the most part it was something the Kyheenans would need to discuss amongst themselves before they either accepted or came up with a counter offer.

Two guards stood at attention at the gates and from the surrounding wings of the palace Sho could sense the watchers. They weren't hostile, just curious but every now and then there was a guard sweep, which cleared the watchers away. It felt unusual to be such the centre of attention and even though technically he was trapped, it didn't feel like it.

Xenif had ordered this because he truly thought it was for the best. Guyver I could respect that and was content to wait, and to give the Kyheenan's as much time as they needed. It seemed though that their proposal was unique but to counter that Xenif was very forward thinking. It was an interesting situation to be in.

Sho looked up at the sky. Like Earth it was blue but it also had a slightly greenish tint to it. Again beautiful but alien. He liked it though. Just as he liked visiting other places, he liked it here but he wanted to see it with the others. He wished his wife... heh... that was still such a good thought... wife... He wished Mizuki was here, just so that she could see it as well.

Actually, what were they doing now? He wondered. He would have wondered more but there was a soft noise from behind him.

Sho turned and saw a very old Kyheen. :Gyuya,: his Unit whispered to him.

"Is there something I can help you with?" he asked easily, smiling at the Kyheen.

"No, I was hoping I could talk to you."

"About anything in particular?" Sho felt no malice, just genuine curiosity from Gyuya. For his own part he was curious to know what the other Guyver would want to talk about.

"My name is Gyuya," he introduced himself, "A fellow Guyver who is in the service of the Emperor."

"It seems most of the Kyheenan Guyvers are like that," Sho commented.

"That's true," Gyuya said. "A Guyver has great power and so it was thought at the outset that it would be best if they were in some way a part of the establishment, under control as it where..." Gyuya paused as Sho laughed.

"Under control? That is amusing. Do you know what the word 'Guyver' means in the Advent's language?" He asked.

Gyuya frowned. "No, I don't think I do."

"It means 'out of control'. A Guyver was the reason they left Terra. And a Unit on a human was the whole reason they are known as Guyvers."

"You remember the beginning?" Gyuya asked, not bothering to hide the excitement in his voice.

"I was shown it," Fukamachi replied. "Advent Terran relations haven't always been as bad as they are now. But do please, go on, you were describing the Kyheen Guyver System..."

"Ah yes," the Kyheenan Guyver said, he would ask about the beginning in a while. "There isn't much to explain really. When we Kyheenan's discovered the Units it was decided that it would be better if they were a part of the establishment and so the Corp under the control of the Emperor was established. In as much as we were able we directed who received Units and such. For example, we are the one's found ibs Kyheen her Unit when she needed."

"Needed it?" Sho asked.

"I see she has not told you her full history."

"We never asked," Fukamachi said. "What an individual tells you is up to them. If she wanted us to know Tarnsi would have told us."

"You mean you do not use your connection to the whole to determine information?"

"No, nothing outside of combat," Sho said fiercely. "There are boundaries that should not be crossed."

"I could tell you so much," Gyuya smiled at him. "So much about everyone," he added, missing the dangerous glint in Sho's eyes.

"No," he said forcefully. "It's not for that." His Unit responded to his anger. :Block it,: Sho instructed.

:Already done,: his Unit replied.

:No,: Sho said, reading meaning into what his Unit told him. :You're just blocking me, block it all,: he instructed.

There was a quiver from his Unit. :Are you sure?: It seemed to question him. :I can't block the Unit itself Master because we are now one so I'd have to block him. It's theoretically possible for me but...:

Gyuya was aware of him talking with his Unit and reached out experimentally but Sho mentally lashed at him. :No, my mind, stay away!: The warning, although garbled was clear and Gyuya backed away. Telepathic communication between Guyvers even though it was through their Units was still the opening of one mind to another and it still entailed certain risks. You had to be sure when talking. Sho was sure of the Terrans and those he spoke with but he didn't know Gyuya, there was... something felt wrong.

"Fukamachi?" the Kyheenan questioned and Sho turned towards his voice.

"No Gyuya, it's not all right. The link was not designed for that. Tell me something though."

"Yes?"

"What do you see?" he asked before he turned his attention back to his Unit. :But?:

:But this is something you'd have to do. His Guyver Lord could release it and he can stop you if his will is strong enough but that is all. If you want this you are going to have to dominate him.: Sho mentally nodded in understanding as Gyuya answered.

"I see the people gathered in the windows, I see the guards at the gates."

Sho shook his head. "What do you see?" he asked again.

"I see a Terran in the Emperor's Garden."

"What do you see?" Sho asked again.

"What do you expect me to see?" Gyuya snapped.

Fukamachi struck mentally as he smiled up at Gyuya. "I was hoping you could tell me," he spoke softly with an almost sad tone.

Gyuya's eyes opened wide as he felt a mental pull within him. For a moment his Unit seemed all around him then it vanished. All feeling of it vanished. "What did you do?" he asked.

Sho looked over at a blue livered court official who appeared at the gate, beckoning him before he looked back at Gyuya. "Helping you to see," Sho said rising and walking over to the official.

Gyuya watched but could do nothing as the Terran Guyver walked away. He wanted to protest but there was imprinted upon him the memory of anger and the surety that when he saw what the Terran wanted him to see what was now blocked would be allowed. But he still didn't know what there was to see.

* * *

Ceruta backed away to the wall of the Great Hall. There were many in the court who took his place so his movement was not noted. And it appeared that almost the whole court had gathered but then news of the Terran offer and presence had spread like wildfire and everyone had come to see and hear from themselves. Not that it made much difference as Xenif ib Kyheen had called for a closed session with his advisors in a more intimate setting leaving the courtiers to the Great Hall and their meaningless speculation.

There were a few notable exceptions. Gyuya was absent but the old Guyver had spent time with Fukamachi earlier so was probably already aware of the ins and outs of the offer. He might be holding back though to avoid later accusations of favouritism since he'd almost be expected to support the Terrans given their ties... well supposed ties to the One.

He though had other things to consider. Tyan's little bid for power was one thing but was hardly important. Tekki was far more important.

:Master,: Ceruta reached out, closing his eyes as he attempt to make initial contact. :Master.:

:Yes?: Tekki's mental voice came back to him and the Kyheenan shivered at the power there. Even across the vastness of space Tekki seemed invincible.

:The humans are here.:

:Hmm?:

:They've come to form an alliance.:

:Ah... that's not unexpected,: Tekki seemed relaxed.

:Should I stop it?: Ceruta asked. It would more than reveal his position and it would probably put Tyan in power easily but Tekki would lose his control over the Kyheenan Heir but if Tekki wished to stop the alliance it would be worth it.

:Which human is it?: The question came back.

Ceruta opened his eyes, looking back at the court. They were still involved in their own little world. :It's Fukamachi.:

Tekki was silent for a few moments and Ceruta breathed deeply, wondering what his master was considering. The Kyheenan knew his master had already considered his loss of position and such other concerns, so what else needed to be thought about. Did even the Tekki step lightly around the Terrans? Ceruta was about to berate himself for lack of faith but then he heard his masters reply.

:Hehehehe...:

:Master?:

:Ceruta,: Tekki said after a moment, deep amusement colouring his mental voice. :You couldn't stop it even if you wanted to, not against Fukamachi, not against any of them. This alliance is not unexpected so leave it be. Tyan will have to wait and it's not like I can't work with Xenif.:

:But...:

:No, Ceruta. Leave it be. This isn't the time for pride.: With that Tekki withdrew and Ceruta blinked, coming back to the room feeling somewhat cheated.

Something had changed but he didn't know what it was but it was fundamental. Did Tekki no longer care about Kyheen? He wasn't sure what to think but he was insulted by the implication that he couldn't take on the other GiganticGuyver Warrior. He could and would take on anyone for his goals and for the benefit of Kyheen. He might be considered a traitor but in the long run his actions would be seen as reasonable, as actions any forward thinking Kyheenan would have done.

But... he needed to decide what to do.

When Tekki had first sent him here there had been a simple guiding rule. The Kyheenans were already on the path to conflict with the Advents. That was indisputable and was simply a matter of time. And while it seemed harsh, his role was to ensure that the Kyheenans entered that battle alone. It was a battle they could not win but Tekki had been clear, the Kyheenans either knowing that they would not with or with the delusion that they could had to meet the Advents head on.

It was something that that hadn't been expected to happen for a few generations yet and Ceruta had been primed to act behind the scenes to achieve his goal, hence his friendship with Tyan.

In the slaughter, when the Kyheenans tried to fight the Advents, Tekki and his forces would come. It would seem like a gift from the gods and Tekki and the Kyheenans would then form an alliance to fight the Advents. By that stage, Kyheen would have no choice. It was difficult true, to knowingly arrange for the deaths of thousands, millions of his people. Ceruta did not delude himself on that. The reason he went along with Tekki's plan was that Tekki was the only one would and could fight the Advents.

Others had tried.

And others had died.

Ceruta had seen it happen.

It didn't matter who the Kyheenan's allied with to fight the Advents, they'd die anyway so the preventing of alliances with others was of no concern. The clincher though, for his agreement and compliance with Tekki's plan came after. Once the Advents were driven back, Tekki had no interest in ruling Kyheen.

The way Ceruta saw it was that if the Kyheenans had been attacked, most other races would have been attacked. Kyheen was strong. In the aftermath of a war against the Advents they would be able to take control of many others... or at least take a position to guide the other races. Even if they took the initiative in a war with the Advents, that could be turned into an advantage.

This path would result in the deaths of many Kyheenans but it would put them in a stronger position. Now Tekki wanted to change that. He was allowing Kyheen to ally with the Terrans. The Terrans were not like the Mangorans, or Oranmeir or Psuandas. They could fight the Advents. They could tip the balance...

If Kyheen did not take the initiative with the war, if they had this alliance they couldn't dominate others. Rather they would be the ones dominated...

No...

That couldn't be...

Ceruta gulped as he realised his decision. No matter what he was considered, no matter what might happen now he had to stop the alliance because he knew Tekki would follow the plan through even without the Terrans. Tekki needed the resources of Kyheen. To stop the alliance though, he had to prove that Kyheen need not rely on Terrans.

That was fairly easy. Or it should be. He just had to defeat Fukamachi because if he won now, in front of ib Kyheen, it would be the illustration of their superiority. Tekki was wrong. Kyheen could not ally with the humans and he would show that he was more than capable of taking on any Guyver.

Ceruta blinked, using all his eyelids to clean his lenses as he began moving towards the door. He might be a monster now but Kyheen would understand in the long run. Now was not the time to think of self. Kyheen needed his strength and he would not let her down. Tekki would forgive him as well, in the long run when his plan unfolded perfectly and the Kyheenans turned towards him.

* * *

Xenif trembled.

After he had politely requested a compliant Fukamachi to leave them to discuss the proposal, he had quickly been astounded at the scope of the Terran proposal and had ordered the close of open court. The human should be enjoying his personal garden, something that was usually open to all Kyheenans but which he had ordered restricted for now.

Only his most trusted and senior advisers were present and even they were awed. This was going to take quite some time though and Xenif wondered idly which quarters could be set aside for Fukamachi. On some level he would feel much better if the Terran remained on Kyheena while they were debating and deliberating on the Terran proposal.

"They are offering what?" One of the advisers gasped, eyes wide with surprise. "That's not possible," the same advisor added the objection. "That's just not possible. One species cannot be considered another. We'd be having to contend against betrayal."

"We could always do this by considering them a separate settlement," one of the others said calmly, their eyes alight with the possibility of Zoanoid troops.

Uryal'ng shook his head. "That can't be done," he objected. "There are two reasons. Firstly, unless they are considered Kyheenan nationals they are afforded no status or rights within our Empire. The Terrans are after survival but they will not allow their species to go without the basic rights. And secondly, tied back to their citizenship, if they are not Kyheenans, then those Zoanoids are merely mercenaries and we would be charged for them and they would owe us no loyalty. This deal will limit the number of Zoanoids we are accepting. The settlers will only be human. If we fail to grant them citizenship but allow them to remain extra Zoanoids will be sent by the Terrans for the protection of their settlers. And then we would really have a threat, a viable, strong, armed force within the Empire that has no loyalty or bounds set upon them," Uryal'ng finished, amazed at how calm he sounded defending the Terran position.

It would be taken as favouritism, he knew but he was, he acknowledged wryly, somewhat biased. The Terrans had never said this and never would but there was nothing stopping them just settling on Sadadeen, because the Kyheenans did not have the armed forces to remove them.

"We already argued out much of this with the Terrans," the Kyheenan commander added the explanation to the Inner Court by way of finishing.

Xenif watched the argument quietly, his inner eyelids closed as he thought about the proposal. It was very simple and very direct but it would have very far reaching ramifications if he chose to embrace the principles the Terrans were proposing. He wasn't a ruler interested in the conquering of surrounding species. Like all of his dynasty he had increased the size of the military not for conquest but in preparation of the eventual confrontation with the Advents. It had been challenging at times to keep the military in check but they had maintained good relations with their neighbours.

But now... if they could accept Terrans as Kyheenan citizens then they could potentially accept any species as Kyheenans. They would be laying the ground work to potentially expand the empire exponentially but only if all species could be considered equal. The Kyheenan Emperor didn't even want to consider the problems of this if they considered themselves superior.

Rank was different but everyone had to be afforded the same basic rights.

The Terrans were wise to insist upon citizenship. It wouldn't guarantee equality but it would allow recourse to attend to inequality should the need arise.

It was such a simple proposal, yet it would change everything, and the Kyheenans might not come out on top. The Terrans were laying the ground work for more than just their attempt to survive. It was their preparation for the battle against the Advents, a battle that would be long and hard, a battle that might span generations...

Xenif twitched.

The Advents would not concede defeat easily, they might never concede defeat. This could instead be a battle for recognition because in that could lie their survival. If they could get that Advent recognition, if they could prove that they were equal and that it would be too expensive to wipe them out, then perhaps the Advents would reconsider their policy of destruction of advanced races.

That could take generations but would be a goal worth fighting for.

Xenif suppressed a sigh, battling his doubt that he could plan for that. It didn't matter if he doubted... he had to try.

There was another aspect with this plan though, the Kyheenan Emperor realised.

The humans could obviously plan for generations, and this proposal was a part of their plan. It could lead the Kyheenans to a larger Empire and more power within the galaxy but it would do the same for the Terrans, because Kyheenan power would be based on the Terran Zoanoids.

Some races wouldn't care and would potentially join with them for the chance of protection others would seek instead to join the source: the Terrans.

Oh yes, it would quite easily become the Terran Empire. Although...

Xenif smiled as he perceived another layer in the Terran Plan, a layer so subtle he wasn't sure it existed but it was there. This allowed the Terrans to control their the Kyheenan power but it allowed also some control over who had contact with who. This would be proof of Terran strength and as other races inquired the Terrans could negotiate with them.

He suppressed a shiver at his natural dislike of the thought of his species being used thusly. All races used others, it was just a matter of who was better.

Silently he acknowledged the Terran's as masters as he tried once again to see the whole picture and the myriad of options this seemingly simplistic proposal entailed. The chance for survival was just the first thing it offered...

He looked back as his advisers continued to discuss options and different permutations and combinations of numbers. They hadn't seen anything yet and they thought only how to use the Terrans in the short term, which is probably what the Terrans were hoping for, that they would ignore the greater ramifications for the numbers. It seemed to have worked. Uryal'ng was quiet though and was speaking only briefly when he was questioned. He may not have seen everything the Terran plan entailed but by bringing the proposal to him, the Commander had showed than he understood enough.

Xenif wondered what Gyuya would say on this... What the Guyvers themselves would say but given that the Terrans were powerful Guyvers Xenif assumed they would acquiesce to the Terran plan. The thought of the ancient Guyver who was no doubt enjoying the opportunity to speak with Fukamachi brought a memory of a conversation with his father, the 17th Emperor of the Poeuh Dynasty, a man who had been most emphatic on only two points in his life.

The first point was a level of paranoia about those he should trust but it was the second point now which interested Xenif.

It had been one of the few candid talks he had had with his father since the previous Emperors paranoia about safety and the perceived possibility of a coup had kept them apart... Although in fairness the paranoia had come from his surviving a coup on Forsayth and a vision Gyuya had imparted just after the then is Kyheen had returned safely to Kyheena. But that wasn't the concern here...

He and his father had been standing on a balcony, overseeing troop formations of the new recruits to boost their morale. Their guards had been out of ear shot and his father had occasionally saluted but had still been able to speak freely.

"These are our future," Xanar had said. "Even if we have to sacrifice them all, these are our future because they will fight the Advents. But my son, these will not be enough, even I can tell that and we will need allies, and those allies may be stronger than us. In fact, that would be best, if we can find someone to shelter us. So my son, you must see and you must not be bowed by pressure.

"Survive.

"That is the objective. Survival. Not pride. If pride is the reason we do not survive then the Kyheenan people will rightly be forgotten. Even if we have to bow to another race, no matter what we have to do we have to survive. That is all that needs to concern you, my son, because unless we survive, there will be no one to remember."

Xenif blinked, closing all his eyelids as he remembered.

It made this clearer for him because suddenly he could see his pride that was holding him back, the fear that this was a Terran plot for Empire... that was stopping him and it really didn't matter.

This deal offered them the chance for survival. That was all anyone could ask and this is what it gave them... the chance.

They had to survive before they worried about empires and who bowed to whom. And even if they ended up bowing to the humans, they would be alive and hopefully as one of the first races to ally with the Terrans they would still be powerful and that would assuage his pride.

He pulled back all his eyelids and quietly looked down at his advisers. It took them a few moments to realise he was waiting for their attention. Slowly they quietened and looked at him. "We will accept the Terran proposal," Xenif said confidently.

"My Lord!" There were general calls, most outraged.

The calls continued but the voices jumbled together until eventually the dissenters unified under one adviser, preferring to let one argue rather than contradict each other on this.

The Emperor suppressed a small smile and prepared to argue. They were showing more maturity on this than he had expected but his mind was made up. Since no one could guarantee the Kyheenan people survival, not even the Tekki, his path was clear. He had to align with anyone who could give them the chance to survive, and that's what the Terrans were offering: the chance. This should be a short argument anyway, since he would most likely agree with everything they had to say, it was just he had drawn different conclusions from the information.

Uryal'ng sat, rather tight lipped as he watched the by-play. The slight narrowing of his eyes showed that he could tell that Xenif's mind was made up but as no one considered him a neutral party he was wise enough to remain silent so that there would be no question of undue influence. At least some of Xenif's advisors would appreciate that. He nodded almost imperceptibly at the commander before turning his attention to the spokesperson.

"You would reduce Kyheenan power?"

"If necessary," ib Kyheen said mildly.

The advisor blinked but continued, despite hearing ib Kyheen. "But yet they offer us nothing."

"They offer us no more than what anyone could. Do not make a mistake in thinking that we should remain independent," ib Kyheen said forcefully, suddenly tired when he saw they would argue about the righteousness of Kyheenan power for days if not longer. "We are accepting the Terran proposal," he said the last softly but in a tone that forbade further arguing. "If we were to remain independent, we would die and overseeing the death of our species is not my job. I am here to see us survive and I will do that by any means necessary.

"There will be sacrifices, I am sure but in order to minimize them and to ensure our long term survival, I will have us bow to another because they can offer us the chance to survive."

"So why don't we ally with the Tekki?" One adviser asked.

"They are not here," Xenif gave the simple reply. "And I'm not sure I'd wish to trust our future to a species we know next to nothing about despite the time they have been around."

"So you will entrust it to a species that has been around for far less time and is more of an enigma?"

"I will ally us with a race that is prepared to open itself to us, and who is prepared to work with us, hence I will ally us with the Terrans because they are prepared to share our fate and I would ally with one who would do us that honour."

With that, Xenif rose. "This discussion is ended. Uryal'ng, please accompany me."

* * *

With Sho being our personal envoy to the Kyheenan's the rest of us concentrated on our own paths for the moment. For most, that was catching up with the news from Merrimu, and they had been very busy. We had plans of course when we fled to Merrimu but thankfully those in charge of the settlements there were not above improving the plans and they had. Not always successfully but with the battle we were fighting success didn't always show itself immediately. Hayami and Samuel, despite the later's severe depression had made headway on their ideas and were spreading humanity to the stars. Even should we fail and be obliterated there would be small pockets of resistance to the Advents biding their time, growing, evolving until they felt they were ready. Our legacy to our species was our distribution throughout the known and unknown universe. Our legacy was our survival.

Makishima and Shizu began meeting with the leaders of other races. I wasn't sure what they were discussing but it was obvious Agito was laying the ground work for the future he wanted. He'd never planned on remaining on Earth and the Advent invasion was for him both a loss but an opportunity. It was one he embraced because he had no choice but to embrace it. I wonder though at times, if what he has is truly what he wants but that is not my concern. Agito has followed his path, and for good or ill he has his rewards.

I spent the time getting to know Tarnsi. I knew the Kyheenan Princess beforehand but stronger relationships were always necessary. In between that, we spent the time examining star charts for other planets that may be settled like Sadadeen. The Rebel Code served us well then. Never concentrate your forces beyond what was necessary but never spread out so thin that you could be picked off. We were spreading ourselves around the universe, but we were spreading with sufficient force that only Zoalords leading significant forces of Zoanoids would dislodge each settlement once established. I'd like to say that that the defences of the settlements, that their resolve was never tested but despite how well we hid the settlements, how well we camouflaged their movements, some were found but they showed the Advents our resolve, they showed the myriad of species who now knew our name what it meant to fight Terrans.

Like the child, Elizabeth Rose whose deeds will most likely be lost to the flow of time but will live forever in our memories, the Terran settlements that were found fought back, fought hard and went down in the universes eyes as martyrs to the cause but it was a cause most would never know about, would never see but all the universe has now felt it's relief. I am forever sorry that their deeds will not mean more to the alien species who have been freed by their sacrifices and I must remember that while the cause was just, the losses were high. It might be better this way, that the battles are only known in abstract because in these battles Zoanoid fought Zoanoid and the last man standing won.

There was no mercy, no forgiveness, and no compassion. The settlements that were found by the Advents could not afford that. Some survived, others fell but the goal remained the same.

Freedom for our species, at any cost.

* * *

Review please? :)


	32. Interlude IX The Emperor, The Leader

The Conquered  
Jade Tatsu  
Interlude IX - The Emperor, The Leader, The Future

* * *

Makishima hung in the silence of space. He was out of sensor range of the Kasd'n Goa but the ship was off to his left and they were keeping pace with him as they cruised through space. They were in neutral territory so the ship had a few sentries out. Not that anyone would be dumb enough to attack.

The Kyheen Empire was considered a power in space, the Tekki cared only about Advents and the Advents knew this ship was under the protection of the humans and thus would only come at the ship with overwhelming force, which at the moment they could not spare.

The attacks, or lack of, did not concern him though. He was more concerned about the general lack of planning they, the humans, were displaying. They were still just reacting as problems arose. Granted, some of those problems were fairly all encompassing and requiring of attention from everyone but others weren't and they should be developing and working towards an ultimate goal. Yet the others seemed content in stumbling from event to event, trusting fate or luck to guide them through.

He was not.

There was a reason he has been the Emperor and they Rebels after all. And if they weren't prepared to work towards a master achievement or at least discernible, definite, measurable goals, he was not so encumbered. Perhaps this time it would be him as the Emperor of the Universe and them as Rebels again.

No... That could not be this time.

He could not afford them to be against him again, not now that they were immortal.

:So don't let them,: his Unit whispered to him.

"I will need their blessings," Agito replied.

:You are a Guyver Lord, they will bow to you,: his Unit said.

"Some of them are also Guyver Lords," Agito said. His Unit's seeming stupidity didn't faze him because behind it was the pull of power. His Unit wasn't being stupid, it just knew his power and it knew what the likely outcome would be.

It was simple for anyone looking ahead. The humans simply couldn't become a power in the Universe unless they were prepared to keep that position or there would be a vacuum of power. They would take the Advents place and they would provide stability but to do that, they would have to have a central leadership. And _he_ was the central leadership.

Agito smiled as his path became clear. He needed to get the others to acknowledge him still as the Emperor or at least the central human leader, not just one of the Ambassadors. Maxwell, for example, could be the Leader of Earth, if he, Agito was the Leader of the free humans. He'd probably have to argue a bit and do some negotiation with the Rebels but he knew what he wanted. They didn't and that was his advantage. He would be the Emperor of the Galactic Terran Empire and if they all kept out of each other's way, something that should be easy with the Universe laid out before them, then there would be no need for continued conflict.

After all, even they admitted he was a fair leader, he set down reasonable rules and the power had not corrupted him. They knew he would be a good leader and that was probably his final victory over them.

* * *

Maxwell closed his eyes, sighing in the relative peace of the room. It was quiet in the deepest part of his stronghold and he had threatened havoc if anyone disturbed him for the next five minutes. He deserved that much. He'd been on the go almost constantly since the others had returned then left again. The first thing had been to try to find a replacement to hijacking the Advents. Stopping that plan had not gone over well but the others had been right about that. Once he knew that the ships were Advents he could see the problems there and had agreed with them. Defining the problem was the easy part, explaining it to the refugees was harder.

While the numbers being transported from Earth was reducing slightly there were still too many being taken away and a solution needed to be found. His biochemists had a method of killing Advent ships and could release the virus at any point and that would kill all the Advents on Earth. But the pathogen would not linger to kill any Advents who came later and could not discriminate at all. It was not a viable plan. Others had similar plans to stop the wholesale exporting of humans to Advent war zones but they all had serious flaws, many had more than one flaw.

The only viable plan or at least the plan that was considered the most viable involved a few things he wasn't sure about. The plan was simple. Fight back. Fight back so hard and so continuously that the Advents had to leave Earth. Of course that was the overall plan and no one really thought that those on Earth could do it unaided. Maxwell knew differently. If he gave the word, if he had the will he could drive the Advents off Earth in well... the best estimate was six months. Maxwell thought a more realistic estimate would be three years. It depended on how possessive they were feeling and how aggressive the Advents and his attackers were feeling.

The point was, he could free Earth himself. He just wasn't sure of the cost. If it was a matter of soldiers dying then he could make the assessment. He didn't like to admit it but he knew the price of human life, he knew what it cost to kill and he know how cheap they could be in the right situation. What bothered him now was that the cost of this operation was not death but was rather life itself. He could have an army. He could have an army tomorrow if he willed it and that army could be deployed with ruthless efficiency against the Advents almost instantly and they would fight and win but none of the soldiers of that army would ever be themselves again. Every single member of that army, while they may survive the battle would be dead.

Because they would be Aptom.

And that was the price of victory.

Did he have the right to order his troops, did he have the right to order anyone to become Aptom. Did anyone have that right... Would Aptom even want that?

"It's bothering you isn't it?" The soft voice came from the door and Maxwell looked up into the scarred face of Aptom... an Aptom.

"Of course it is."

"I can only say what I have said before. It cannot be done without a complete personality overlay and it cannot be partially done. I have, we have tried but there is not enough control to operate the genetics otherwise but I also think you will find that there are more than you know, willing to do this."

"So essentially, you want me to order people to die, to take out the Advents."

"Not die... just lose their individuality."

"Which is the same as dying."

"It's totally different but I concede... for your explanation purposes, it's the same." The Aptom clone said with that odd smile that was totally the Hyper Zoanoid.

"I can ask my troops to fight. They accept that some of them may die but I can't order them to a mission where they will all die. Not when it's not essential. I've ordered suicide missions but I and the men on them know that they were needed and essential. We all knew what the cost of failure was. And the cost of failure now is that we wait for the others to get back. Sure it will mean more people taken by the Advents but in the end humanity survives and that is what my long term goal is here. Humanity surviving, not the individuals, though it kills me to admit that.

So far I've been lucky; I've been able to keep to goals that allow both but this isn't like that."

"I know but as I said, I think you will find a lot ready to do it anyway because they want to strike back at the Advents and they know that we can't save them all. Better to fight, to strike at them, even if it means you die than to be a slave to the Advents."

Maxwell nodded. He knew that thought. For the few times he'd been required to order suicide missions, where it was acceptable to allow substitution, he'd had complete troops ready and willing to die on those missions, people who had nothing to live for and nothing left to lose who were willing to die, so long as it meant others survived or that they struck at the Advents. It had not been an easy thing to contemplate but he had accepted it and moved on. At least those who were willing to fight for another day were spared on those days.

"I can let you take those who are willing to die," Maxwell said slowly. "There are enough of those who will welcome any chance to fight, even at their own lives. They can be the first. Then... if, and only _if_ there is no other choice, then those at the outskirts may also be taken to fight back."

The Outskirts were those places where the Advents were actively collecting humans, those communities that could not fight back and were too far to be defended. There were more than a few obviously and those that could be were evacuated but they only had so many safe places and in the end everyone knew that there was no real safe place so they did what they could. Still, where they could those who lived in the Outskirts, dodging the Advents, they fought back as hard as they could. The addition of Aptom clones to that should increase their chances, _if_ they knew what the cost was.

"Since your touch heals... I can also let you take those who are terminally ill and are willing. We've had some of them willing to suicide bomb the Advents, so I think at least a few would be willing to fight back in a slightly better way."

"My touch effectively kills."

"Yes, and that will unfortunately be attractive to some of the families. Even if their loved one is dead to them, they are still alive, in body." Maxwell shook his head. "It is not my choice to make; it is theirs, though I will see to it that all the risks are explained."

"This was never my idea," the Aptom clone said heartlessly.

"I know," Maxwell replied. "It was mine, and I regret asking you every day."

"If you hadn't, someone else would have," the clone said with a shrug. "It was better coming from you anyway as you are meant to look at all the options and asking me proves that you did. I remember enough to know that."

Maxwell wasn't quite fast enough to look up as the clone left him. Aptom clones weren't meant to remember themselves yet that one had implied something. Or did Aptom himself remember everything and everyone? Sanchez shook his head as he sat down again. It didn't make a lot of sense and he wasn't happy contemplating it, but he had to do something. While humanity would now survive, he had to give those here on Earth a reason to survive and fighting back would give them the reason and the drive and the will to do that. They would not be rescued. They would be stronger than that.

If nothing else, he reasoned, at least the Aptom clones should be bound by the agreement of the original to only take those who were agreeing to it. He only hoped that the cure was not worse than the disease.

* * *

Tekki looked over at his forces as they decimated another hoard of Zoanoids. He'd captured a couple earlier for 'Nyataran to compare DNA. He'd been very careful that Xeo'm hadn't discovered them since she wasn't ready for them. He regretted his decision to promise her a human but he was wise enough to realise that if he hadn't promised her, she would have gone and found one herself. This way hopefully he would pick someone who would be strong enough to escape or someone she wasn't strong enough to force. If he hadn't promised her, he could have kept her here by force but this was easier. For now.

His forces worked well together now. Practice was making them smooth. They weren't humans though, they would never be humans and if they came up against human Guyver's then they would find out what true power was but against Zoanoids, they were enough. The Guyver System was designed to be the best and it was the best even on inferior hosts. Sometimes he wondered what the units that were on non-human hosts thought, did they want to be free, did they want to find a human to bond with or where they content with their choice, knowing it was the best at the time? It was a question he considered sometimes but not often. If he thought about it too long he began to doubt the universe.

It was coming together. Faster than it had in the other time line but it still sometimes seemed slow to him but it was coming together. He had nearly found all his forces and nearly found all the necessary Guyver Emperor loyal Guyvers. Yisuvac was nearly finished, and was conduit testing now. Soon the dark green Guyver Lord Engineer would call for his presence to test the conduits and once that was done and confirmed, all would be in readiness for when all the powered Guyvers were collected.

Then the Nine and the Twenty One would give him the power and the knowledge to challenge the One. And then the Universe would know and acknowledge the one mistake the Guyvers had made but would also see that they had the strength to fix that mistake.

Of the Twenty One he had most of them, even if they were loyal to the Guyver Emperor. He had all of his direct servants, 'Nyataran and Gilroyd, though he remained on Kyheen, monitoring the situation there because it never hurt to have more than one set of eyes in position. And he had most of the others, those who weren't with the humans or who were human themselves. It came as no surprise to him that every human bearing a unit was one of the Powered Guyvers, either the Nine or the Twenty One. And of course it was most likely that it was a human who was the One. Who though remained a mystery, one he had considered many times.

Hayami was not the One. He was one of their direct servants though, a healer and a good one but a man who was too traditional in his thinking. He would be difficult to subdue but he was not beyond his powers.

Natsuki also was not the One. In the future she'd been too much involved with arguably the most powerful Guyver Engineer to be able to be the One. She was submissive when it suited her but when she was being aggressive she lacked something that defined the One.

Mizuki was most definitely not the One though she would be difficult to take down and probably would require his personal touch to do that. She was a powerful Guyver Lord when aroused, the first of them all to manifest her power.

Her brother was similar; almost harmless normally but when aroused, very difficult to take down. He was unlikely to be the One but he could be. His understanding was sufficient but Tekki didn't think he was the One. While it hadn't been proven beyond all doubt, Tekki was sure he was a Guyver Lord Engineer and unless he was a superlative actor, then he was just the Engineer, not the other Guyver types. He could be the One. He had the power but Tekki didn't think he would have been so immersed in engineering.

Shizu was another one who could be the One but was not. She was too much involved with her husband in the future and too submissive to his wants. While the possibility was not completely extinguished that she was the One, it was unlikely.

The likely candidates remained the same. Aptom. Agito. Sho.

If the One was human.

Who was he kidding?

If the One wasn't human then the Guyver Unit was providing most of the power to maintain the transformation. Though that may explain why even in the future the One hadn't come forward. Perhaps the Unit didn't want to provide the power that often. It would make sense but it didn't feel right. The power was too far under the control of the Host for the Unit to be providing that much power. That was the feeling Tekki had gotten in the future in the few times the One had appeared. The Unit was helping yes, but it wasn't providing the bulk of the power.

If the One wasn't human then Tekki supposed he could be the singular Guyver Lord that he had yet to locate, even in theory. He knew who most of the Guyver Lords were. Warriors: Agito, Heborah and Himself. Engineers: Yisuvac, Tetsuro and Shizu. Healers: Mizuki, X'eom and Unknown. That unknown could be the One and they may not be human. From what he could tell all the human Units had been assigned and one had been destroyed. The only unit he had heard about being destroyed. It would make no sense, except it was done by the only person who seemed to be able to do whatever he wanted.

Tekki closed his eyes, trusting his senses to let him know if he was in danger. Could Sho be the One?

He'd thought about it before and he'd come up with the reasons why the young man wasn't but it was time to put the doubts to rest once and for all.

Sho had the power. When he wanted he had the power to match them all. He had the desire, but only when he was focused for the rest of the time he was more relaxed. It tended to drive some of the more focused Guyver's wild that he could be so powerful but only when pushed. Was he the One or just the free power? The main reason he tended to believe Sho was just the free power was the memory of seeing him in battle against the One. He had been terrifyingly magnificent in his power and it was something that was burned on his memory. The power of them both was something he remembered.

Sho was odd.

He should be a Guyver Lord. His power was enough for that. Of all the humans he was not one of the acknowledged powers and could that be because he was the One.

Tsuyosa sighed. Sho could be the One.

But the memory was too strong, was too real to be ignored. He could be the One and perhaps when the One fell it would be Sho who took up the vacant mantle but right at the moment he was not. He could not fight himself. And there was no one else who could have faked that fight. That fight had not been faked though. He knew that. The emotions there were too real and too stark for him to believe that it had been faked. Both Fukamachi and the One were trying their best to kill the other. Over what, he didn't know but perhaps that was something he should be trying to find out. If his plans didn't follow the track he had laid out, then perhaps that battle, Sho versus the One was one he should interfere with, and help Fukamachi destroy the Guyver's Mistake.

That left the other two; Agito and Aptom.

Agito was acknowledged as a Guyver Lord Warrior but he could be more, with enough time. With enough time he could be the One. Perhaps that was the way it would be; Agito as the One and Sho as the proper Guyver Lord Warrior. After all, Agito versus Sho was a battle that was not only possible but was probable. And it could be about any number of things.

Maybe.

Tekki sighed. Maybe that was the way it would be or maybe Aptom was the One.

The Zoanoid would be able to rule a lot of the warriors of the Universe because he was a Zoanoid. As a Guyver he'd connect with the other warriors of the Universe. It would be a good choice for the One but there was something missing with him. Tekki felt it the few times he had seen the chameleonic Hyper Zoanoid. It was almost as if Aptom was split, not so much in his desire but in his being. There was something not there and that was not something that he thought would be appropriate for the One. He had the power and perhaps was the One's White Warrior.

That would be rather poetic given how much the Zoanoid disliked bowing to anyone, except, he like all the others would bow to the One when that being came into their full power. Some would be forced but some would bow because it was their choice. Tekki wondered slightly which Aptom was. The Zoanoid could be the One. He could surprise him but it was something that even if the Zoanoid was the One, he wouldn't be ready in time.

Tekki sighed again, opening his eyes as the Advent finally came out. He smiled. Despite the continuing problem the One presented his campaign against the Advents was progressing well and he was working his way up their command structure. Slowly the Advents he was finding and destroying were becoming older and eventually he would find their venerated leader.

It was sometimes almost overwhelming, that both campaigns were gaining speed at the same time. Though he hoped the battle against the Advents would soon become more than routine, since at the moment it was nothing but routine. Soon though, if things were progressing with the speed he thought they were, then the other races would be joining that battle soon. Then things there would get really interesting.

He thought for a moment about Ceruta. The Kyheenan Guyver had reported that the humans were there to seal a deal. While it would mean that his tentative agreement with Tyan would be put off the Terran Kyheenan Alliance was one that was necessary for the future. It would lead to many changes in the way that the aliens dealt with each other and was something that was destined. He hadn't told Ceruta all this. The guyver wanted to be helpful but sometimes his helpful was anything but. All he had to do was follow instructions and Tekki hadn't lied. In following instructions he would see that the Kyheenans rose to the pinnacle of the universe, though perhaps it would not be Tyan leading them. It may be his father but it didn't matter to Tsuyosa. He could work with either though perhaps the father was slightly more stable, especially if he was already entertaining the idea of an alliance with the Terrans. He was forward thinking...

Perhaps he should tell Ceruta to open formal negotiations in his name with the Kyheenans as well. With both Terran and Tekki support the Kyheenans could enter into the battle against the Advents that much quicker.

No.

That was something that wasn't necessary. They would enter into the battle in due course and truth be told, he didn't really require the help. Pushing that alliance may also unbalance the future so he should let it happen naturally. He made a mental note to talk to Ceruta again and enforce upon him the necessity of letting that alliance happen.

He would do that soon.

For now, he had an Advent to interrogate before he destroyed it.

* * *

Dusk was gathering. The light was soft and tinged a deep purple. It wasn't Earth but it was close enough in this light that you could almost hear cicadas in the distance, and feel refreshed by the soft wind blowing. The illusion was shattered though as true night fell and the stars came out in unfamiliar patterns and twin moons rose following the path of their silent celestial dance. It was the little moments though that were important, the fleeting transitions that lead to permanence.

Imakarum shook his head, bemused at the poetic turn his thoughts had taken. Now was not the time for thinking about Earth, now was the time to iron out the last few wrinkles in his plan. Alkanphel had given him instruction and as much knowledge and power as he could in his final moments but while the knowledge was useful and the power a significant boost over his own, neither directly lead to the fulfilment of the instructions. They both helped but that was all. Neither was sufficient. Which was why, he, Imakarum Mirabilis was currently watching this tiny human settlement on an out of the way planet that was not Earth but had strange echoes of the mother planet.

Lord Alkanphel had given him two instructions.

One was to warn, to aid and to protect.

The other was to destroy.

Opposite they were but complimentary as well.

Embedded in the instructions were the core of Alkanphel's ultimate goal in creating Chronos.

Chronos had been intended to be more than just a bioengineering company. It had been meant to span the stars but those plans had only been in embryonic form when Alkanphel died. It was up to Imakarum now to see that the core of those plans would at least be achieved.

The single core of the plans was simple; humans would be free, or at least not controlled by the Advents, ever. That had pretty much been achieved already and ironically was one of the core goals of those who had killed Alkanphel. The second part of Chronos' plans was more vague but that was partially due to Alkanphel's own lack of knowledge but it could be summed up as the protection and support of one man Alkanphel considered a friend, a man who had left Earth to confront the Creators over their treatment of him, and to get the necessary technology to heal Alkanphel. Chronos' plans there had been of necessity vague and would have remained that way until Alkanphel reached his friend and they had consulted.

Imakarum sighed as he sat back, watching the tiny settlement pretend to be primitive natives of this planet, their true level of technology carefully hidden. It was a good ploy and it might have worked had not an Advent sentry recognised them for what they were. The Advents were not stupid. At the moment they were stalemated in their war against the Tekki but they knew one thing that would help tip the balance was the humans, either by allying directly or by growing their population throughout the galaxy until they too could fight on equal grounds. As far as the Advents were concerned, humans could survive but only as their pawns, which meant every settlement they found, which wasn't that many but was enough for them to be considered a threat, was razed to the ground, the inhabitants either captured or killed.

This settlement was next.

Or it would have been if Imakarum wasn't here.

In furtherance of the goal of a free humanity and of Imakarum's second instruction he would interfere with the Advent attack. The Zoanoids were being led by one of the Advents new Zoalords and it was that being Mirabilis was interested in. He alone would not be enough for the second task, though it was he who would land the final blow. The capture of Advent Zoalords would give him enough fire power, or at least strong enough cannon fodder to attend to his second task, and would of course hinder Advent plans which aided his first task.

With a whisper of noise Imakarum pushed off, glancing once more at the little settlement. It was peaceful and would remain that way. There was no need for him to be seen as that would confuse things too much, especially if word got back to the human Guyvers because while he was tasked to agree with some of their goals, in the end, they could not and would not co-exist.

* * *

Tetsuro sat cross legged as he meditated. They might have moved into space, they might be split up by a lot of distance but he was still the primary tactician of the Rebellion, and now, for humanity.

He swallowed. That thought still gave him the collywobbles, a cold feeling in the guts that bespoke his worry. Determinedly he shook his head, driving away the doubts. They would not serve here. And it didn't matter if he doubted, he had a job to do.

He's just finished speaking with Natsuki. As always her words and gentle presence left him feeling refreshed and energised. They'd been talking as much as they could, which wasn't as much as he wanted but then they were both busy people and both had very different time zones... though there was not much of a time zone in space, it seemed that the two of them kept missing each other when they wanted to talk. It was okay though, he could sense that. While it frustrated them both, it was just something they both accepted and would make good on when they were in person. He did envy Sho in that way though. He was able to speak with his lady love on the same time zone, and mostly in person, for all that he was on Kyheen at the moment, negotiating as humanities representative. Despite the distance he knew that both Sho and Mizuki were happy.

Lately Mizuki had a glow about her; a happy contented glow that bespoke a long absent genuine happiness. Tetsuro wished the other Rebel leaders were here to see it, so they would know what his sister was really like, not just the cold, precise medic they knew now. They should see this almost girlish but infinitely happy version of her and they would know that something had worked out as planned. Or at least they would see that rescuing Sho had been worth it, just for her sheer happiness.

They would see it in due course, Tetsuro argued to himself, when we return with the promised allies.

They were making some headway on that but if he was honest with himself, not enough. But if he was honest with himself then he also had to admit that even though they were making headway and even though it was not enough, it was not their fault. There simply didn't exist those who could fight the Advents.

They'd never imagined the wholesale and systematic genocide of sentient races. The Advents had and the Advents had seen it through for generations.

That meant quite simply that there was no one who could fight.

They were doing what they could, Tetsuro reminded himself, though perhaps they needed to consider a different plan.

He rolled the thought about in his mind for a while. The Rebel philosophy was useful here. The first rule was if it didn't work, don't do it. The second consideration was if it needs to be done, then find a way.

Well, in their current situation they had truly encountered the first so perhaps it was time to move on to the second consideration. Their current plan was not working, so now they had to find a way.

First off the Kyheenan's would help. As the next race facing Advent caused extinction they would help and they had been remarkably open with them. They knew what the Advents were doing and they had been doing what they could to help their own survival. Hopefully teaming up with them would grant them survival. Everyone was being realistic.

Next perhaps the Wesodin and Corang would help. They would have to send a representative to speak with them. They were most likely close after the Kyheenans for extinction and hopefully they would also be open and would have seen what the Advents had been doing.

The races of the Universe weren't stupid, they saw what the Advents had been doing, they saw how the others who had gone before them had died, they just didn't know how to fight or how to deal with the Advents. They were, after all, so far beyond most of the races that it was a futile plan to fight. The Kyheenan's would have tried and in all honestly they would have taken out some of the Advent troops but in the end Kyheen would have died. Tetsuro sighed. So now they will fight with us and hopefully not die.

But two races and the humans depleted forces would not be enough.

They needed to do something more... something that wasn't just the application of brute strength against strength because in that the Advents had far more experience.

What they needed was greater organisation and they needed to bring in the other threatened races. That could be difficult but Tetsuro realised it was necessary. Those other races, while not really strong enough to fight, they could provide a useful job as spies, outliers and other jobs like that which weren't directly fighting. They could free up others to be fighters. That's how they could serve but Tetsuro was honest enough to admit that convincing some of the weaker races that it was in their interests to help. People often didn't help until they were directly threatened. He couldn't see any reason why aliens would be different.

They could buy some races off with technology and a helping hand in other ways but some races wouldn't be moved by that. Some he imagined wouldn't be moved by anything than their own pending destruction. Those they could not help but others might be moved by future protection. And for them to provide future protection they, the Rebels, and the Emperor and basically all humanity had to be more organised than they were.

Currently their organisation was on a planetary level. The leadership was focused on the problems of the individual planets with only a select few of them focused on the wider issues. It was really only the little group here, with the Kyheenans who were focused on the wider issues. They really need more people helping them.

Tetsuro sighed as he realised what conclusion he was fumbling his way to.

They needed a central organisation which meant that they either needed elected officials or they needed a singular leader.

An Emperor.

He growled as his mind helpfully supplied the likely outcomes of the options he was considering. Subconsciously perhaps he had known, given the speed his mind came up with the likely consequences. They needed an organisation that was at once more centralised but also more over-reaching with their power, one that could make the decisions for all humans and relay those decisions to the individual planets to be carried out. Some of the planets wouldn't be able to help, the small seed colonies that the others had planted had no other job than to remain hidden, but as they grew and established themselves, then could they come into power and then could they join in helping in the ultimate plan to defeat the Advents. At the moment their singular duty was to do that, survive, adapt, grow. All else for them was superfluous but for Merrimu and Earth... those two planets could do a lot more.

What they needed was a structure that could handle the addition of other representatives. That would allow for the individual planets to join and would also allow for other races to join and be represented. They needed a republic or something similar to the democracies that had existed in Pre-Chronos Earth. But that organisation also needed one central leader who could make some of the more difficult decisions because he knew well enough that committees didn't function quickly and sometimes speed was necessary. Even the Rebels had known that and so while they were mostly run by a committee, the individual leaders of missions had total control over those missions and each member of committee had leadership over their Rebel group. Where a decision had to be made that affected them all, it was made in that committee, where it had to be made quickly then it usually came down to the individual who was most closely involved or to him.

The leadership of this though couldn't be him. Tetsuro was honest enough to admit to himself that the only reason he'd accepted the quasi-leadership of the Rebels was that it was just that - quasi leadership. He made the decisions for them because he was the one who could see the consequences but that was not where his true joy lay or his true skills. He was and he suppressed the shudder at the thought, a Doctor, first and foremost. That was where his greatest skills and enjoyment lay - in the development of new technologies and biotechnology. He would happily be an advisor to any leader but he could not be that leader.

So who else could perhaps do it?

The obvious choice was Makishima. He was a leader born and trained and while he didn't always make the most humane decisions he wasn't afraid of making decisions. The thing was, some of the Rebel Leaders would probably die before they allowed that, so who else could serve as the leader of a potentially not only multi-planet but multi-species confederation?

Natsuki? No, she was a tactician, a very good one but she would be better serving in organising the battle against the Advents. Her skills would be best used in seeing what any willing aliens could do and then in making sure that they were fully utilizing their skills in the battle against the Advents. If Tetsuro could pick out a Field Marshall of all their forces, Natsuki would be one of his first choices.

Samuel. No, again he was not the man for the job. He cared too much about Earth and Natsuki had said he was pinning for the planet. They all were of course, he was just pinning more to the point where he was getting sick. While he was a good Rebel leader he was one of those men who didn't really want to fight. He had taken up the job because no one else would and he had no choice. He would be one of those people who would be happy to fade away into obscurity and live a quiet life with his family.

Hayami? He was one of the key healers of the Rebellion but also a good warrior. He was the best field healer the Rebellion had possessed because he hadn't been afraid to use his Zoanoid abilities to freeze wounded until they could be treated under better circumstances. While Tetsuro well liked the man he didn't think the Hyper Zoanoid was up to being the leader of humanity. Again, his talents would best be utilised in a supporting role. Perhaps reporting about and from all the now scattered Zoanoids in space... though that assumed they were successful.

Tetsuro smiled grimly. They would be successful he swore. One way or another they would be successful against the Advents. He shook his head slightly and returned his attention to the task at hand.

Maxwell. The man was a brilliant leader. He was a great organiser. He could do the job but the question remained if he wanted to do the job. Maxwell was very familiar with humans and their reactions. He would be the unquestioned leader of Earth and the representative there if this Confederation happened and perhaps it would be better keeping him in that position. He could be the overall leader but he'd be better as the Earth Leader and possibly the human leader.

Rodriguez? Again, this man was a leader and had made many tough calls during the Rebellion, calls that had usually turned out to be right. He was the one man they had trusted to take on the mission to rescue Sho and he had a near perfect record as a military commander but he was not unacquainted with defeat. He just usually planned things such that he didn't need to worry about that. He was a great commander but Tetsuro wasn't sure if he could scale up his abilities. While there were similarities between commanding a small field team and commanding a Confederation there were more differences and perhaps those differences would be too much.

Mizuki? Tetsuro almost laughed. His sister was a lovely woman, a fine healer and a generally wonderful person but she was not one who could lead millions. She got too involved in the individual issues, in the minute issues of the day to day mundane. Not that that was a bad thing, but it was a bad thing for a leader who had to deal with the big things; who had to be willing to make the shitty calls. His sister was too humane for that and thus she could not be the leader. Not that she'd want to. He chuckled; she would skin him if he even suggested it.

Aptom? Again Tetsuro had to fight the urge to laugh. Aptom was a fine warrior, a vicious fighter and whether he liked to admit it or not, he was a loyal friend, but he was not the leader of millions. He was instead the man who... well... most rulers needed a man such as he, but very few liked him. He was the man who dug up the dirt, who kept them honest, and who wasn't afraid to bring to light the harsh and hard truths. He was a good man and as a Zoanoid could keep in touch, like Hayami with that side of humanity and perhaps as a multi-faceted being he would be able to co-ordinate between many conflicting goals but he was not the leader they needed. Not from lack of ability but from his innate unsuitability.

Tetsuro sighed as he considered the remaining names on his list.

Sho? His friend had grown up fast since they'd rescued him and he showed some very perceptive insights but Tetsuro wasn't sure he was the leader they would need. Possibly and perhaps he could be but there was the fact that he was untried and unknown. He was their current leading Ambassador to the Kyheenan's because he was a compromise both Makishima and the Rebels could agree upon and because he got along with the Kyheenans but Tetsuro doubted that any amount of compromise would let the Rebels and The Emperor agree to make Sho the leader. He could probably do the job but equally Tetsuro was certain he wouldn't want the job. Like Samuel, Sho would most likely be perfectly happy if left alone to retreat into obscurity with Mizuki and live the quiet life. It would take something more persuasive to make him the leader of Humanity.

Shizu? Tetsuro took a deep breath, barely thinking about the Empress before he dismissed her candidacy for the fictional position he had created. Shizu was a lovely lady but she was far too deferential to her husband to be considered independent. He knew she had her own ideas and opinions but they were usually subsumed for her husband's betterment and position. It was almost a pity and one might even consider her trapped but she wasn't. Tetsuro knew that. Shizu was prepared to make the sacrifices she did of herself because she truly loved her husband and for her, that was enough. Tetsuro's thoughts lead to the final candidate.

Makishima. The Emperor.

Tetsuro closed his eyes and forced his memories to subside as he tried to consider the man and his abilities in the abstract. He was, as Makishima had once said a man trained to lead. Chronos taught leadership but it was a leadership that never had to worry about betrayal or disobedience and so their negotiation and compromise abilities there were lacking. Aptom had mocked during the Ascension that Agito had not been trained to lead but only to suppress and at the time the Hyper Zoaniod was correct but Agito's few years of leadership as the Emperor had taught him properly how to lead, how to negotiate and how to compromise when necessary. In truth, they had taught him much and had rounded out the education provided by Chronos. They had been good for the man and while it was subtle those years had removed much of the unthinking arrogance that Agito had possessed. He was still arrogant, that was sure, and he was definitely still interested in his own skin and how every move could benefit him, but he was no longer quite as unthinking and he had, when required compassion. For most Agito's leadership had not been a hardship... Just as Chronos' leadership had not been a hardship.

Now, Tetsuro considered, let's imagine Agito hadn't made his bid for power via conquest, then where would we have stood if he was the rightfully elected or selected leader?

Tetsuro smiled grimly. We probably wouldn't have cared. If Agito had of been the rightful leader of Earth then they would have most likely given him their blessings and gone on with their lives after Chronos. It was Agito who had gotten them involved by striking at Sho and by gaining his leadership via conquest.

If they gave him the leadership now though... would that be seen as a rightful selection or would it be seen as their capitulation to his conquest. That was a consideration that needed to be worked out.

Of all the people Tetsuro thought of as candidates for being the leader of the Combined Human Forces, and the potential Leader of any Confederation that involved the other species, Agito was the best selection and that remained especially true if he agreed to a Rebellion Style Leadership. While Agito would be the best leader over all, Tetsuro could not see them, the Rebel Leaders bowing to him. They were too used to their autonomy and thus while it seemed odd, they would need to keep it or they would go outside any organisation and that couldn't happen if they wanted to keep things simple. If the Rebel leaders went outside of any new organisation then what was stopping others...? No there had to be some way of including them but at the same time keeping them separate or at least partially autonomous. The Rebel Leadership style would suffice and that would still leave Agito in charge of the Confederation of Planets and of any other aliens. And if he was wise, he would then use the Rebel Leaders as his sub commanders and fully utilize their abilities.

Tetsuro laughed at himself. What he thought about may be logical and may make sense to him today but he was dealing with the egos of powerful people who bore memories of the past and had no reason to trust. He may be able to convince himself of everything but he had to convince them, and that wasn't something that was likely.

They would want assurance and assurances were hard come by.

* * *

Review please? :)


	33. Chapter XXIV Delusion

Bio-Booster Armor Guyver is Copyrighted to Yoshiki Takaya and Tokuma Shoten Publishing Co in Japan and is trademarked to VIZ Communications Inc.. I am using the characters and ideas without permission but am not making any money from this. This fictional work does belong to me.

* * *

All reviewers get e-cookies. Yummy, yummy e-cookies!

* * *

I was going to put in a whole lot of political maneuvers and alliances that were to be made by the Terrans but the good news is I decided that would be boring! So I'm going to skip over that and get going with other things in future chapters. There's a bit of action in this chapter, not as much as people may like but enjoy anyway.

* * *

The Conquered  
By Jade Tatsu  
Chapter XXIV - Delusion

* * *

Negotiations with the Kyheenan's took time though the initial agreement was relatively easily reached. Our full allegiance with them that lasts to this day is something that took quite a bit longer and wasn't completed until after the Advents fell. That wasn't really important though. The initial agreement was enough and put into place the general belief and acceptance of working together between Terran and Kyheenan forces. In agreements such as this, the details sometimes aren't that important, what is more important is the belief.

Though belief is a fragile thing and while it was known that Xenif himself was very much for an alliance with us, others in his court and his Guyver Corp were not as enamoured of our abilities. It's sometimes hard to see how many problems Xenif had to deal with. We are used to the Kyheenan's being ruled by decree and while the Emperor did decree this alliance would happen, it was not popular many. Some had the courage to directly oppose it; others were more secretive with their dislike. Doubts were common but those who doubted could be brought around and many of the citizens of Kyheen were brought around when they saw that the alliance with us was something that gave them benefits. We bought new medicine and new ideas but also we had a feeling of equality. For those of the Court who were used to thinking of themselves as being superior, it was a larger adjustment because they were now told in no uncertain circumstances that they were the inferior race and that they should be thankful for any regard as shown to them by us, the Terrans.

Still when the Emperor backs something and is prepared to back it all the way, the Kyheenan's despite any misgivings were required to obey. And not everyone was against the alliance.

* * *

Sho stood in the throne room of the Kyheenan Emperor. It was only about half full but he'd been asked to attend court today. He'd enjoyed the few days he'd spent here but had been anxious to return to Mizuki, though he had been careful to hide that. Diplomats had no other concerns but those they were dealing with. He was the representative of Earth to the aliens and thus he had to be focused on the task. That didn't stop him from talking to his wife every night though which he greatly enjoyed but it wasn't the same. He wanted to be back on the _Kasd'n Goa_ with her.

Perhaps today the Kyheenan's would have an answer, rather than another question that had to be asked formally.

The throne room was filled with light. It was an ancient room and while he'd been here he'd looked at its history. The Kyheenan's had been happy to share that with him and since the Throne Room was central to their government, there were articles about its construction that had been made available to their human visitor. It had been designed to be impressive and it was that but it had also been designed to let in as much natural light as possible so that the plants which wove their way around and up the supporting columns would have enough light. That made the entire room full of green living things. The green made the red uniforms of the royal guards stand out more but it also gave the throne room a natural, native feel which was slightly at odds with the technology that the Kyheenan's utilised.

Sho really hadn't had a chance to look around when he'd arrived so precipitously with Uryal'ng in tow the other day. He was glad of the chance to now. While the Emperor was not present, the court was casual and the courtiers were chatting amongst themselves. That gave him a good chance to appreciate the architecture but left him with no one to talk to.

The Kyheenan's had been polite to a fault but they probably didn't know how to treat him while the Emperor considered their proposal and the Emperor's Guyvers were keeping their distance. They weren't sure what to think of him after he'd had that talk with Gyuya. Sho looked up towards the skylights. He wasn't wrong with what he'd done to Gyuya, he knew that, but they did not yet understand what he did about the Units. In many ways the Kyheenan Guyvers were young and were perhaps how he would have been if he hadn't have had to grow up fighting Chronos. But they needed to understand that the Units were not toys. The information and the power they contained was not something to be used lightly and was not something to be solely relied upon. That's all Gyuya had to see. That his Unit was not every answer and that sometimes, answers were best gotten via asking, not via spying.

They all had to learn that.

Sho looked towards the warrior Guyver that was guarding the throne. He was not surprised to see that the dark green coloured Guyver, who had tried to use their Megasmasher on him when he first arrived was watching him closely and with a spike of impudence Sho winked at them, giving them a cocky smile before he turned away, ostentatiously looking back towards the room. It was slightly disconcerting but he supposed he should get used to it. From what he could tell of the universe, Guyver's were a power, which meant he was now a power and of course, humans wanted to be a power and for the moment he was their representative. That wouldn't last though.

He hadn't really had much to do for the past few days but he knew he couldn't continue being the representative, even though he was accepted by Agito and the Rebels. This was not what he wanted; this was not what his strength was. Ironically, this was Agito's strength and pleasure but that was something that the Rebels were unlikely to allow.

:It's needed though,: Sho's unit said to him almost sleepily. :A central power gives strength, not only internally but to treat with external powers. So long as external powers know who to talk with, that will allow you to treat with them. The internal arrangement can be different, though it won't matter to us.:

:Oh?: Sho asked silently. His unit usually remained quiet because it knew he was still uneasy with it despite how close they were. But every now and then it ventured an opinion and he knew he would be wise to listen. Sho didn't like to admit it but his Unit had never tried to hurt him and always wanted the best for him.

:If you don't wish it, no power will have authority over you.: His Unit added almost without thought and Sho knew the words were true. The thing was he did submit to authority and to rules because that was what made up society and he didn't object to that.

:Thank you,: Sho said to his Unit, :though I don't know how to convince the Rebels that they need a central leader since they are used to committee...:

:They already know, they just do not accept. There is time yet, but soon, they will have to accept.:

Sho would have spoken further but the Kyheenan Emperor entered the throne room and the Kyheenan's fell silent, bowing towards their leader. The guards along the walls and the Guyver's around the room snapped to attention and Sho was moved with the crowd as they took their places. He didn't have a place though and when the rest of them stopped moving he was left standing almost in the centre of the throne room facing the Kyheenan Emperor.

"Ah Fukamachi," Xenif said and Sho could hear the amusement in his voice. He was aware of the human's slight annoyance at his position since he had noticed that Sho had preferred to watch and not take the lime light. It was a bit of an odd quality for an ambassador but it worked both ways. Some races wanted the limelight when they were on Kyheen, they wanted to show that they were friendly to the Kyheenan's via socialising with everyone they could. Sho hadn't done that and that left the court wanting to talk to the human, wanting to know more but it also showed that the Terrans were confident. They didn't need to make friends because they could stand by themselves. You had to make yourself their friends. It made his court wary of Fukamachi but still they wanted to know more to ally with the humans. There were some who didn't want to, and he knew some of his Guyvers wanted to ally with the Tekki but it was as he had told his advisors, the Tekki wasn't here, the Terrans were and there was no reason they couldn't ally with both, if the opportunity arose.

"Your Majesty," Sho greeted the emperor, bowing slightly before he moved closer to a more comfortable talking distance.

"I trust you have been well."

"Kyheenan hospitality is without fault," Sho replied politely. He may not be the best ambassador but he wasn't going to embarrass the Terrans with his manners.

"And you have been a most understanding and patient guest," Xenif was relaxed as he spoke. In front of his court he was required to speak with formality but he knew Sho would see through it. Over the past few days he'd had a few informal talks with the human to work out some of the finer details of their proposed alliance and to determine the abilities of some of the Zoanoids so that they could be integrated into the Kyheenan forces. The human was personable and forthright. Uryal'ng was right when he had said that Fukamachi was honest. When he gave his word, he would do his best in the agreement and would honour it. He liked Sho, though he was not blind to the feelings of some of his Guyvers. They were not sure of what to think of the Terran and Gyuya who had been initially in favour of a full alliance had changed his tune somewhat after speaking with Fukamachi. Xenif didn't know what had been said but when he had asked Gyuya point blank about the alliance, the older Guyver had said that it was still in the Kyheenan's best interests. But the older Guyver had refused to speak of or to Fukamachi since their original talk. Obviously there was something there. And none of that changed anything for the Emperor. In this case though, he was interested in the benefit of the whole Kyheen not the individual.

"It gives me great pleasure to inform you that the Kyheenan Empire accepts the Terran proposal for alliance and settlement on Sadadeen."

Sho smiled, sending the Emperor's words to the others via the Guyver link before he bowed again, formulating a reply. "It gives me equal pleasure to..."

"No! This cannot be!"

Sho's acceptance was interrupted by the shout and he spun in time to see a blur of orange coming towards him. Instinctively he jumped backwards missing the first thrust from orange vibroblades but that action brought him too close to the emperor and he couldn't call his own unit. The rest of the court seemed to gasp and drew back but they did not interfere.

The orange Guyver though didn't hesitate and swept forward again, slashing crosswise this time and Sho was hard pressed to evade. In his mind he could feel his unit screaming at him to call it but it didn't force the issue because it could feel his frustration in not wanting to endanger the Kyheenan Emperor, who was within his summon sphere. He could also feel the others, Mizuki, Tetsuro and Aptom especially were enraged at the attack.

Sho blocked as best as he could, catching the orange Guyver's arms with his hands but he forgot the Kyheenan tail and shuddered as he felt it slash across his legs, drawing blood. But he didn't move and he didn't think how he could be holding the Guyver without his own unit to aid him.

"This will not be!" The Guyver hissed. "Kyheen will not ally with you! We do not need an ally as weak as the Terrans," the orange Guyver said, slashing again with his tail at Sho's calves.

Sho cried out, falling to one knee as he felt one of his tendons give way but he did not give up his grip and even he wasn't sure why.

"You are weak. We do not need weakness such as this in our allies."

"No," Sho coughed. "It is not your decision to make," he added.

"It is never your decision to make."

The court stepped back at the unfamiliar voice that snarled the declaration. Sho heard it but didn't see who spoke as the orange Guyver back peddled from him and he fell forward into warm arms that held him close and soothingly before darkness over took his vision.

* * *

Ceruta stood in the back of the throne room surreptitiously watching the human. He wasn't alone in that so anyone catching his glanced would think nothing of it but unlike the other gawkers he had a purpose.

He'd heard from Gyuya that today was the day _ib Kyheen_ would make the announcement, and Ceruta knew from the elder Guyver's unease that the announcement was in favour of the Terrans. He'd thought that Gyuya would be happy about that but it appeared something had happened between the Terran Guyver and the unofficial Leader of the Kyheenan Guyvers and that something had left Gyuya less than happy with the possibility of allying. Except that something had not swayed _ib Kyheen_ who had duly noted it but judged it not important in making his decision.

Ceruta could understand and he respected Xenif's decision. If he hadn't of had the information provided by the Tekki Ceruta would be making the same call. Whatever had happened to Gyuya did not affect Kyheen as a whole and the Terrans would fight with them.

It _was_ a sensible, logical decision.

It was just the wrong one for the glory of the Kyheenan Empire. But _ib Kyheen_ did not and could not know that yet. In time he would but for now it as up to Ceruta to make sure the Kyheenans took the right path.

The court gathered and Ceruta watched as the Terran, supposedly by accident manoeuvred themselves into the centre of the room, and thus the centre of attention. He were smooth, Ceruta would admit that, very unobtrusive but very skilled at getting his own way while appearing to be doing nothing special. The Terrans had chosen well in sending Fukamachi as their representative. He'd spoken to the Tekki again and while the other Guyver had been full of speculation and possibilities, he had not wavered. Ceruta was expected to just let this allegiance happen, which was not what he had agreed to at all. He had agreed to report on Kyheen actions for the Tekki in return for the assurance that not only would Kyheen survive the Advents but they would be stronger. Allying with the Terrans, while fulfilling the first part of their agreement, completely ignored the second. Mere survival was not enough. Anyone could survive. Ceruta wanted his species to dominate. That was why he'd agreed to spy, not for survival but for Kyheenan's to dominate. Becoming subservient to the Terrans was not acceptable but for some reason the Tekki did not care. All he'd said did not make sense. 'Domination by the Terrans is something to embrace. It is not domination but education and in the future it is a state whole races appeal to the Terran Government and Emperor for.'

That was not what Ceruta wanted. He made it very clear. He wanted the Kyheenans to dominate and when he raised that objection, again the Tekki had just waved it away. 'Through the Terrans, the Kyheenan's will dominate,' had been the reply. Through nothing and no one! He wanted them to go over others if they had too but they would rule!

The Tekki's plans may have changed but Ceruta's had not and if they no longer shared a common goal, Ceruta had no further reason to continue serving.

* * *

Aptom, like the others felt Sho reach out from Kyheen with the Emperor's acceptance of the Terran proposal. He wasn't surprised though, unless the Kyheenan's were prepared to fight alone, they had no real choice but to ally with them. The Emperor's acceptance had just been a matter of time.

And now they could leave the fiddly negotiations and the actuality of the situation in the hands of the other Rebel leaders who were, frankly, a lot better at that sort of logistics than they were. Mizuki healed, Tetsuro planned, he fought but the others made the day to day running operations smooth.

He didn't get to continue the thought though for the flash of not panic but concern that crossed his senses from Fukamachi. It was followed by an almost overwhelming anger from Mizuki and Tetsuro who both flashed into their Guyver forms and disappeared. He followed a moment later when he felt a pull from his Unit, one that insisted he needed to see this. He almost didn't feel his own anger in the wash of emotion from the others.

Teleportation as a Guyver was a skill limited to those possessing extra power over a normal Guyver, those who were Gigantic Guyvers and beyond. Tetsuro had latched on to his sister's Guyver Lord form but Aptom had his own armour that answered his call. He was slightly disoriented by the teleportation this time; usually when he teleported there was an instant of disorientation before he was in the new place, this time, the black Gigantic Guyver Warrior felt suspended.

:Hello master.:

Aptom felt himself blink at the voice. He recognised it, he'd heard it before but never had it really spoken to him so clearly. He knew that the others spoke to their units directly but he hadn't been able to get more than vague impressions and the occasional sentence. He always assumed it was because he was composed of so many that he automatically suppressed all other thoughts and voices that were not his own. Apparently that was not the case.

:Hello Unit,: he greeted it.

:We need to talk.:

:And now was the best time?:

:Perhaps the only time,: his Unit replied nonchalantly. :I cannot talk to you under normal circumstances, you are correct in that. I can only talk to you when you become a part of my dimension.:

:Part of your dimension?:

:What you call teleporting is when you temporarily drop into my dimension and emerge elsewhere in your dimension. It is a time though when I can talk to you.:

Aptom relaxed slightly. :There is enough time?:

:Time is relative here,: his Unit replied.

:So what do we need to talk about?:

:You.:

:Me.:

:I am bound to you, Master, but I am concerned, for you are of two minds and I cannot serve both.:

:Two minds?:

:The time is coming Master, when you must make a decision.:

:About what?:

:You want to kill Fukamachi, another Guyver, the One will not allow that. But at the same time I sense your reluctance, your change in purpose. You no longer truly wish to kill him and thus you have a choice, Master.:

:I will kill him!: Aptom snarled. :He killed my companions and for that he will die.:

:Master, you cannot lie to me,: his Unit said without passion, stating the fact simply because that was all it was to the Unit, basic information.

Aptom growled but did not deny his Unit. :Go on.:

:You have a choice Master,: his Unit said again. :You know what they are. You can either give up the desire to kill Fukamachi or you can embrace it. There are consequences in both choices, Master, but there are rewards also.:

:More so in one than another?: Aptom said suspiciously.

:No, Master, just different depending on the choice. But I will say this, there is a right choice and a wrong choice, Master. I will serve you no matter which choice you make, but I, like all other Units, have a preference and naturally my service will be better if your choice is allied with what I want. I am not a slave.:

:So what do you want?:

:You already know that Master, just as all hosts know. I will never dictate to you what choice to make but you will always know my preference if you listen, if you feel but perhaps in this instance it would be wise of you to remember how I was created, from who's will I formed.:

:Yet he gave you willingly to me,: Aptom countered.

:True, but that does not change the circumstances of my creation.:

:So you are just going to leave it at that? Tell me I have a choice, and that there will be consequences if I don't chose correctly and then you are going to put me back out into my space?: Aptom growled, even though his Unit had just told him the path it wanted.

:Yes.: His Unit didn't sound too concerned with his challenge.

:And you think that will make me like or trust you further?:

:Not really Master,: his Unit said sounding very relaxed. :I am simply telling you what is the truth. It is you who must now decide. Trust and like will come in due time and cannot be rushed.:

Aptom snarled.

His Unit seemed to sigh before it spoke again. :Master, why are you so angry when Fukamachi is attacked?:

:Because he is my kill!: Aptom said firmly.

:Or because he is your friend?:

Aptom snarled again.

:Master, I am one with you, you cannot hide your feelings from me so your lies and deceptions mean nothing.: The Unit almost seemed smug but Aptom could sense the honesty behind its words and in a long ignored corner of his mind he knew it spoke the truth. He wasn't angry that something might kill Fukamachi before him, or because he had not yet extracted revenge. Dyme and Solume had been avenged by the destruction of Chronos. He was angry for some other reason, something he didn't want to face.

Aptom looked into the nothingness that was the dimension he was in. It should have been worrying but it was strangely soothing. :I will make my decision soon,: he said quietly. :But I do not guarantee it will be the one you want.:

:There is never a guarantee,: his Unit said before the sense of its presence vanished and Aptom materialised in the Kyheenan Throne Room.

Mizuki was holding Sho, who was bleeding from some wounds on his legs and Tetsuro was doing a credible impression of a Guyver Warrior against an orange Kyheenan Guyver. He was using the Guyver Engineer's shielding ability to help counter the difference in fighting ability and it appeared to be working. Aptom could sense two Kyheenan Guyver's covering their Emperor and he could also sense the confusion from the rest of the court as well as the Emperor's cold anger. This didn't seem to be a planned attack.

"Is he going to be okay?" Aptom asked Mizuki.

"There is some internal damage but I can heal that," she said, her voice like ice. Sho was protective of Mizuki, but they often forgot she could be equally protective.

"Good, because he is my kill," Aptom said softly as he drew his power inwards, letting the swirls on his armour spin freely as he stalked forwards towards the Kyheenan Guyver who was still fighting Tetsuro. With an ease that could only come from their familiarity with each other, he allowed his mind to open the surface thoughts to Tetsuro, showing the Guyver Engineer his plan and they smoothly traded places, never missing a blow on the Kyheenan Guyver who was slowly retreating.

The orange Guyver was a warrior but he was just a warrior and he was no match for a Gigantic Guyver Warrior, especially one as powerful as Aptom and with an almost casual ease Aptom began removing the guyver's armour, stripping it way piece by piece as he drove the other one back. It was brutal and vicious and it could not be called a battle because it wasn't. Aptom didn't stop though.

He'd followed Tetsuro and Mizuki on the strength of their anger but his time in the dimension they used to teleport had allowed him to clear himself of that influence and focus his own feelings. He was angry that Sho had been attacked, but it wasn't mindless rage that seemed to come from Sho's wife and brother in law, it was something more focused. He knew the attack wasn't serious. Fukamachi had taken worse and would survive. It wasn't that his prey had been attacked. It was something else that was bothering him. It almost felt as if it was somehow an insult to attack Sho, because he shouldn't be attacked, or he should be challenged only by the best and only after they'd fought him. Aptom mentally shook his head, he would examine the feeling later.

In a short period of time, Aptom stood near the end of the Kyheenan Throne room, looking down at the Guyver who was on his knees before him. There were pieces of armour littering the floor behind them but they wouldn't manifest or regrow while there were other Guyver's in place. With a smooth motion Aptom grabbed the Kyheenan Guyver, lifting him by the throat, ignoring the way the blood dripped beneath him. "You have got a lot of explaining to do."

"Yes, he does," came the soft agreement and Aptom instinctively raised his defences but not before he was sent flying across the throne room. His Unit reacted to protect him by firing all his swirls at the new comer. Aptom twisted to land on his feet, his armor enhanced talons scoring deep marks in the floor. If he had of been in his zoanoid form he would have bared his fangs at the new comer.

"Tekki," Tetsuro spoke into the silence.

Mizuki didn't even look up but a shield appeared around her and Sho. Seemingly by accident it also covered the Kyheenan Emperor.

"I am not after either of them, Lady Fukamachi," Tekki said and there was a laugh in his voice.

"Then what are you after?" _ib Kyheen_ asked.

The jet Guyver Lord gestured towards Ceruta, who had collapsed into a bloody heap where he had been dropped by Aptom. "This one disobeyed my orders. He was instructed to let this alliance happen."

"My resolve is not so easily swayed by one disobedient Guyver," Xenif said.

Tekki chuckled. "I am very glad to hear that, _ib Kyheen_."

Within the barrier, Sho rose, "I'm fine love," he murmured as he turned to face the Tekki.

The Terran Guyvers and the Kyheenan Court were more than a little surprised when the Tekki bowed his head slightly towards _ib Kyheen_. "You have my apologies, _ib Kyheen_ and Fukamachi, for the interruption my underling has caused. He will trouble you no further." Several black tendrils extended from the jet Guyver Lord's armour and formed into non-descript leaf like shapes which picked up Ceruta. They hovered for a moment.

"This alliance happened?" Sho asked rather carefully, not putting any special emphasis on his phrasing.

Beneath his armour, Tsuyosa smiled. He would have to thank Sho later for the chance to explain without revealing everything. "As you know Sho, I do not want the universe in chaos. I merely wish to fix the Guyver's one mistake. My battle with the Advents is more a personal crusade for the sake of a very old friend. There are though, certain events that I believe must happen for the universe's stability. This alliance, between the Planets Kyheen and Terra and their respective civilisations is one of them. There are other alliances that may have sufficed and others which may happen, for example an alliance between the Corang Wesodin and Terrans, but, this alliance I believe is one of the best for longer term stability."

"More alliances are good though?" Sho asked slyly.

"They may prove beneficial."

Sho turned towards Mizuki and Xenif. "He really is only after Ceruta," he said earnestly. "Mizuki, it's okay. You can drop the shield."

"With your permission, your Majesty?" Tekki asked Xenif, gesturing towards Ceruta. The Kyheenan's Unit had retreated, leaving Ceruta badly injured but alive. The leaf like bits of darkness held him up. "He will bother you no longer," the black Guyver said, "though if you prefer him to be executed for his interruption today; I will attend to that personally." As he said the last, his vibroblade flashed, lengthening and he raised the humming weapon above Ceruta.

"That will not be necessary," Xenif's voice was firm as he fixed Ceruta in his gaze. "However, Ceruta _ix_ Kyheen, from this day forward you are hereby banished from Kyheen and all our territories, on pain of death, until the star burns out on the world of our birth."

The Kyheenan Emperor turned his gaze towards the black Guyver who was standing near the centre of his throne room. "You are welcome to visit us again, Tekki, though I would ask that you please materialise in the antechamber, rather than the Throne Room itself. It's so hard on the flooring when that happens."

Sho suppressed a chuckle.

"Ah, the voice of experience."

Throughout the exchange, Aptom had not moved or relaxed but maintained his watchful stance, his armor enhanced claws humming. As the others appeared to be satisfied to deal with his prey, he hissed to himself and began stalking towards the bleeding Kyheenan. Silently he dismissed his armor but maintained his claws and zoanoid form. Most of the court was so intent on the Tekki or their Emperor that they never noticed.

The others may be happy just letting Tekki collect his spy but that spy had dared to attack and needed to be punished. No matter what the Tekki did to his spy it would not suffice for Aptom. Fukamachi was far too forgiving for his own good. Unless they did something to Ceruta now, there was always the chance he would try to sabotage their alliance or do something else equally stupid. Chronos' code was effective for situations like this, you just did not leave living enemies behind you, not without some form of control on them.

"Aptom, no!" Sho cried as he saw the Zoanoid approach Ceruta's prone form, one clawed hand reaching out.

Tekki spun and Aptom looked into the glowing red plates of his eyes before slapping his hand lightly on Ceruta's, almost as if tagging him. It was enough though. His cells would not take over Ceruta unless the Kyheenan tried to do something stupid but they would monitor. With a smile Aptom reverted back to human form and nodded his head towards the black Guyver. "The others are prepared to let him go, I am not. He attacked that which he shouldn't. When he wakes, tell him I'm watching, I'm always watching and should he so much as think of taking a step out of line, then he will suffer the consequences."

:Aptom, you do know his Unit will just purge your cells when he calls it?:

:Maybe, but I don't think so. I don't think he has that close a bond with his unit.:

"I will tell him but equally know that I am watching you, Aptom." The Tekki's voice was barely a whisper but his inflections were cold and many of the Kyheenan's, while not understanding the words, felt the tone in their bones and they shivered at the threat inherent there. With a last nod towards the Kyheenan Emperor, the black guyver and the injured Ceruta vanished and the entire Kyheenan Court let go the breath it had been holding.

"I think one of the first things we should discuss in this alliance is security," Xenif said rather drily.

Sho looked around at his friends. Aptom, who despite being in human form at the moment was not any less intimidating even in nakedness, Tetsuro who had faded into the background but was ready to attack or shield as was needed and Mizuki who was small and sleek and radiated power. And of course all of them had materialised, uninvited directly into the seat of power of the Kyheenan Empire.

"That is something I can work on," Tetsuro said as he stepped forward. As he reached the supplicant position, he bowed deeply to the Emperor and dismissed his armour as Mizuki let her barrier fade.

"Why did you let him hit you, Sho?" The question was asked in Terran.

"I was too close to the Emperor to call my armour," Sho replied in Kyheenan before switching to Terran. "And I was a bit careless," he admitted. "I didn't think anyone would have the guts to go against their Emperor especially as they've all been subservient until now."

"Fukamachi," Aptom growled, ignoring the way the entire court shrank back from him. "You are strong enough to annihilate these little threats. I don't appreciate being dragged half way across the galaxy for things you can handle yourself, if you keep this up, you won't be worthy of being my prey."

"Sho did not come here to fight," Mizuki objected.

"When a fight is brought to you, you take it up or die."

"I'm not dead."

"You could have been. By such a pathetic hand," Aptom stalked up to Sho, glaring at him. "Don't ever allow such scum to touch you again!"

Sho looked at Aptom carefully. "They have a habit of getting in the way," he said suddenly, not even sure what made him say that.

The entire Kyheenan court watched on as Aptom reached out and slapped Sho, ignoring the way that Mizuki and Tetsuro tensed and the way that the blades on the Emperor's Guyver Guards flashed. Sho rolled his head with the blow, not stepping back or showing any other reaction. Sho looked deep into Aptom's black eyes, "And?" he asked, daring the hyper zoanoid to hit him again.

"Then I will clear the way," Aptom snarled, putting a hand on each of Sho's shoulders and shaking the younger man. "I will clear the way," he repeated.

"I will count on it," Sho replied with a small smile, almost not hearing the incredibly soft voice that whispered to him. :Thank you, Master of my Master. I will serve.:

Aptom stepped back, his eyes narrowed, realising what had happened. His Unit thought his promise meant loyalty. His Unit was wrong. He would clear any path for Fukamachi so that when he turned and sunk his claws into the boy's heart, he would know it could have been done at any time. He snarled again before sulking to the back of the Throne room. Until Fukamachi was back in territory they controlled, he would have to watch to make sure no other idiots tried to attack. And there were at least a few in the Kyheenan Guyver Corp loyal to the Tekki who may just try something stupid.

"Just let him be," Sho said quickly in Kyheenan. "He needs the time," he added in Terran for Mizuki and Tetsuro's benefit before he turned back towards Xenif. "I think security would be a fine place to start," he said almost conversationally, ignoring the disbelieving looks he was getting. Most of the Kyheenan's did not believe that he could just step away from the physical violence that had been visited upon him and do nothing. "Tetsuro, can you rig up a shield of sorts?"

"Actually I can do better than that," Sho's still portly friend said smoothly. "Do you remember what those aliens used on Milne?"

Sho nodded.

"I can put something like that up over the Throne room. It won't even require Guyver's to power it."

"What was used on Milne?"

Tetsuro bowed once again at Xenif, "My apologies, your Majesty," he said quickly as he began to explain. "One of our settlements was attacked. We still don't know by who but they had some interesting technology that blocked Guyvers. The technology can be used here to block Guyvers from Materialising into your Throne Room."

"What about us guards?" One of the Guyver Warriors standing just behind Xenif asked.

"I think I can modify it so that allowed Units can materialise but you would want to be sure of their loyalty before you gave them the key."

"The Guyver Corp is loyal to the Emperor!" Gyuya objected, stepping forward.

"Some of them are," Mizuki said as she stepped forward, still in the sleek form of a Guyver Lord. Gyuya almost instinctively shrank back at her contained power.

"But not all of them are?"

"If push comes to shove," Mizuki replied to the Emperor's question. "Some will heed the Tekki's call, some will remain obedient to Kyheen and some will obey what the Tekki calls the Guyver's one mistake, a being he refers to as The One."

"Why so many differences?" Xenif asked. His court was enraptured as they watched on. He debated sending them out to talk more freely with the Terrans but in the end this was information they also needed to know. There was no point in hiding this conversation or else the rumour may start that the Terrans had somehow persuaded him to go against Kyheenan interests. All the court, and by extension, all of Kyheen needed to hear this to judge for themselves.

"For Guyvers?" Tetsuro moved to stand beside his sister. "With a Guyver you must always remember that there are two beings involved in any decision - the Host and the Unit. Some of the Units will allow their Hosts to choose the path though most Units will try to influence the decisions so that they get what they want. They are usually so good at it, that you don't realise they are doing it. After all, the Unit is within you always so that little voice of influence is something you become used to hearing, until you almost think it is your desires. That doesn't always happen of course, I'm simplifying here. Some Hosts have faced down their Units and have essentially impressed upon their Units that they are the one who will make the decision. And some of Units and Hosts work together and make compromises to reach decisions."

Xenif nodded. This was interesting information that no one had seen fit to tell him. His highest ranking guards were all Guyvers, yet it seemed that they may not always be loyal to him or to Kyheen. If his guards could not control their Units, then they were nothing more than very well placed spies. Maybe no one would ever use their information, Xenif wasn't sure what a Guyver Unit would do with such intimate knowledge of Kyheen but it was a danger. "So it is the individuals who will just go with what their Units want who are risks?"

"Indeed because the Units themselves are split. Some disagree with the Tekki, some wholeheartedly support him. We do not know the details but it was the Units themselves that created The One and it was a majority decision but the majority was small."

The Kyheenan Emperor looked thoughtful for a moment. He was very aware of the two Guyvers behind him, both in their armoured form. They were listening with rapt attention as was Gyuya. From the expression on the elder Guyver's face, it was obvious that he knew at least some of this information but equally obvious was his chagrin that it was being revealed in such a manner. It was bringing into disrepute his precious Guyver Corps. "So, no matter the type of Guyver Unit, there are three forms of control for them - the Unit in control, a compromise between Host and Unit and the Host in control."

Tetsuro nodded.

"Can you tell which is which?"

"Sometimes."

"Which are you?"

The Terran Guyver's glanced around at each other for a moment before Aptom shook his head and Sho nodded.

"Compromise," Mizuki said softly, answering for herself.

"Compromise," her brother also said.

The court looked to Aptom who just narrowed his eyes and looked at Sho. Aptom wasn't about to share that information. Sho just shrugged. "I'm in control."

That seemed to cause a stir. Fukamachi chuckled as he shrugged again. "The point is that no matter what type of relationship the Host has with the Unit, when the call comes for that battle, it's going to have to be answered by every Guyver. At best, your Majesty, your guards will just disappear, and you will be safe and sound here in the Throne Room. At worst, you'll be somewhere else."

The implications enraged the Emperor's guards and one forgot protocol to snarl, "Are you daring to imply we will abandon the Emperor?"

"Nothing of the sort," Sho said. "I'm saying that when the call comes, you aren't going to have a choice. Though..." Sho trailed off as his eyes narrowed slightly and he squinted to look up at the Guyver who had spoken. It was a Guyver Engineer of a pleasing forest green and purple colouration and Sho could see the potential to call a Gigantic Unit there. "For you," Fukamachi said softly as his Unit relayed some pertinent details to him about Guyver Engineer Gilroyd. "It's not going to be betrayal, is it? You are not loyal to _ib Kyheen_ at all."

"_What_!"

"You are not loyal to him," Sho said again softly, ignoring the way the Guyver took it as a threat, ignoring the way the other Kyheenan Guyvers were gathering, incensed at his accusation. "Oh, you are loyal now, but the moment your Guyver Lord Master calls, you will follow them, especially as you have just seen them and can feel that call now, that yearning to be by their side."

"Fukamachi, what do you mean?" Xenif asked formally, trying to regain control of the situation before his forces took insult and attacked. They wouldn't win, they seemed to have forgotten that. With four Terran Guyvers here, it wouldn't matter if his entire corp attacked, they would be subdued. The collateral damage though would be large. Over the last few days he'd come to see everything Uryal'ng had said about these Terrans. While there was no doubt they were capable of deceit that was not their usual path. Usually they tried for honesty even if that was confronting. Fukamachi especially seemed to embrace this path and as far as the Kyheenan Emperor could tell he had answered every question he had been asked over the last few days to the best of his ability.

Sho looked up at him, his eyes sad. "The Guyver Units have a strict hierarchy," he started to explain. "There is no enforced obedience so if you truly do not wish to follow an order you don't have to but it is easy and it feels right for a lesser guyver form to obey a superior one. But further than that, each Guyver Lord has two direct servants. Guyver Lords are powerful but they are highly specialised in whatever ability is the type of their unit. For example, a Guyver Lord Healer can fight though, just that they are more likely to call upon their Warrior Servant if called upon to fight or in the case of a Guyver Lord Warrior, they can do some engineering but if it's beyond the simple stuff, they will call their Engineer.

"The Tekki is a Warrior Guyver Lord of the highest order. When he calls his two servants, the Gigantic Guyver Engineer and the Gigantic Guyver Healer who will serve him directly, unless that individual is prepared to resist, they will be obeying before they realise what they are doing." Sho sighed, closing his eyes and turning his head down as he considered the situation. It was one he may find himself in soon enough, either obeying or resisting the call of the Guyver Lord he was meant to follow.

:There is no Lord I will follow!: His Unit proclaimed into his mind and Sho suppressed a smile. His Unit was sometimes completely and utterly unreal but it was earnest.

"So some of my Guyvers are those destined to serve the Tekki?"

"I believe so," Sho said quietly. "But more than that, there is a split in the Guyver Units themselves. They have a hierarchy as I said. They also have an Emperor. This is the being the Tekki calls their mistake. I honestly do not know about that since I've never met them and when Tekki asked me to fight with him, I told him as much, I will not fight someone I do not know. I'll need to see the evidence myself that the Guyver Emperor is what Tekki proclaims, a mistake. That's the core of the matter though, and that core means that the Guyver Units themselves are split. Some agree with the Tekki that the Guyver Emperor is a mistake, some believe they are necessary. That preference is not something the Host gets much say in, the _Units_ themselves have those beliefs. So once again, even if the Host is loyal to Kyheen, there are times when they will have to fight their unit for control, especially if they are called to either fight against or fight for the Guyver Emperor."

As Sho stopped, Aptom stepped forward. It was time to remind the Kyheenan's that if they chose to attack, they would not be surviving. "And that is why, _ib Kyheen_," Aptom said the title without any slur which garnered him a slight look of surprise from the others, "the Guyver Engineer standing beside you as guard will not be loyal in all circumstances. Gilroyd," there was a stir as the name was spoken, "is destined to be the Tekki's Gigantic Guyver Engineer, something I'm sure he's already aware of," Aptom added, looking up through narrowed eyes. One of his functions for the Rebellion had been as a biological lie detector because he could heighten his sense to the point where every shift in breath, every heart beat and every tiny movement could be sensed. It didn't matter the species and it didn't matter that Gilroyd was covered by his armour, he still made the tiny tell-tale signs of someone who was hiding a secret and when his name had been spoken and that of his Master, he had started. It was imperceptible to most, but not to Aptom.

For a moment it appeared as if Gilroyd would deny the accusations or even fight but after a moment of standing under the gaze of the Terran Guyvers and the Court, the Kyheenan sighed. "With your permission, _ib Kyheen_?" Gilroyd asked and as Xenif nodded the forest green and purple Guyver stepped forward towards the centre of the court. Once there he bowed towards the Emperor and with a soft call his Gigantic armour appeared. Gilroyd's colouring was the same but he now had brown highlights all over him which completed a natural tone that the Kyheenan's preferred.

After his Gigantic Unit had appeared, Gilroyd bowed towards Xenif. "I am loyal to Kyheen, _ib Kyheen_ but they are correct, when the Tekki calls, I will follow. The Tekki's battle is not against Kyheen, as should be evidenced by his visit today. I will fight for him against the Guyver's mistake, but I will not fight for him against Kyheen. That may mean though, I will have to fight against the Terrans. No one knows who the Guyver's Mistake is, though Tekki believes it is most likely one of the Terrans. I am sorry, _ib Kyheen_, but I will take my leave."

Xenif looked startled for a moment before he nodded. "You are granted leave from the Corp," he said in a commanding tone, "And may return to your duties when the conflict in loyalty has been resolved."

Gilroyd saluted before he vanished.

"We definitely need that security," the Kyheenan Emperor muttered under his breath.

"I'll see to it," Tetsuro said calmly.

Sho looked around at his friends. "I am sorry, _ib Kyheen_, that in the very first hour of our alliance, which we do agree to, assuming you are still happy to have Kyheen and Terra ally, we have cost you two of your Guyver Corp and brought doubt into your mind about the others but we are seekers of truth. There is a saying on Earth, 'The Truth will set you free' and while that's not always true, knowing the truth at least lets you see more clearly."

Xenif closed two sets of eyelids as he considered the words. Sho had offered him a way out of this. The alliance between their races had not yet been sealed since Ceruta had interrupted before Sho could accept the offer. If he wanted, despite what he had said to the Tekki he could pull Kyheen out of the alliance and the Terrans would go their own way.

No.

No, he could not. Or rather he could but as Emperor he could not let his pride stand in the way of the best chance for Kyheenan survival. The Terrans didn't mean to poke at their honour or Kyheenan pride, though their actions did. They did not appreciate the seriousness of calling any Kyheen a traitor but it wasn't as if they had lied. What the Terran's had said had, by Gilroyd's actions, been shown to be the truth. Most of Xenif's court would not remember that bit though. They would remember the arrogance of the Terrans, they would wrongly think that the humans had asked too much, had expected too much and had done too much damage to be allies.

They would let their pride get in the way of their survival.

He had no choice.

He would take the blow to his pride, as he had taken the other blows the Terrans had presented and he would ally Kyheen with the Terrans to the best of his power because that is what would give them survival. Though, he would also talk to the Terrans about how they could address the wrongful impressions that had been made.

"My Father, the Honoured Xanar _ib Kyheen_ was insistent on two things in his life," Xenif mused aloud and his entire court feel silent, riveted by his words. It was well known that the relationship between Xenif and Xanar had been strained after Xenif's older brother had tried a Coup de tat on their father. There was almost a dynastic succession as Xanar considered executing his children or at least leaving the Throne to one not of his bloodline but it had been proven that Xenif had not known of his brothers actions and thus the Throne had gone to him in due course.

"As the entire court knows, the first point was about his safety, and given the actions on Forsayth, no one can blame him. The other though was about our survival. So no, Fukamachi, you and the Terrans are not getting out of an allegiance with us that easily, no matter what Truth you bring to light. The Kyheenan Empire will ally with the Terrans because this is both _my_ will and the will of Xanar who saw the future very well. Battle with the Advents is coming, and we need all the help we can get to survive because that must be the goal of Kyheen as a whole.

"Our dominance in this universe is a sham and without allies, it ends the moment the Advents turn their attention to us. Dominance is not the Kyheenan way. It is not what we strive for. What we strive for is the chance to better ourselves, the chance to be the best race we can be and the chance to survive into the future."

Xenif slid back all his eyelids and rose from the Throne, walking down the dais to stand on the level that the Terrans were currently. They were really a motley lot he conceded. If he did not know their power, then they would not be allying. Fukamachi had been dressed neatly but his conflict with Ceruta had left blood staining his garments. Mizuki was still in her Guyver Lord armour and appeared sleek and professional, while her brother Tetsuro was in simple clothes that the Terrans obviously wore for day to day use. Aptom had found a scarf or something like that and it was wrapped around his middle, covering his nakedness but for all that, he still exuded a savage air. The Terrans before him did not look like they could change the universe. They did not look like they could fight the most fearsome powers in the universe or talk equally with them. They looked like civilians from a planet that had yet to reach space. They _were_ civilians from a planet that had yet to reach space but at the same time they were not. They were a power unto themselves; a power that had appeared without warning and had been acknowledged by the others. They were a power that could not shelter the Kyheenan, as his father had once suggested they seek but they were a power that could and would help fight, a power that would stand and share their fate. In the absence of a power willing and able to shelter them, that alternative was the best that could be hoped for.

They were, no matter their appearance, the Kyheenan's best chance for survival.

And the rest of his court had to understand that they did not enter into this alliance as the dominant species, and that they did not enter into this alliance as the species which would dictate the terms. That was all the Terran's now and his court had to understand how inferior they were in this case and with that in mind _ib Kyheen_ knelt, bowing his head humbly.

If his court had been silent before to listen to him speak, the silence now was deafening. If the Terrans were surprised, they did not show it, though Fukamachi bowed to him as well and whispered in Xenif's ear. "Get up. You are an Emperor, even when asking for an alliance. Though a word of advice, if you don't count the settlers that accurately and turn a blind eye to expansion, you might find more help than you know." Silently Sho passed his words to Tetsuro and Mizuki, knowing that they would let the Leaders of Merrimu know that it was safe to ship as many as they could to Kyheen. If they were going to truly help the Kyheenan's then more Zoanoids would be good. If they were truly going to help the human refugees, then more settlements in Kyheenan space would also be good.

If this was done right, it would be a win, win situation.

* * *

Tyan backed out of the throne room, barely controlling his trembling. In the space of five minutes his entire plan had been thrown into confusion. First Ceruta had attacked the Terran and had been held off and the sight of that would give him nightmares for weeks. Bodies unenhanced by a Guyver Unit were not meant to be able hold off any type of Unit, no matter what species they were. Yet the Terran had and had somehow called reinforcements who had been both brutal and efficient when they had dealt with the green and brown Guyver.

Even without the further visit by the Tekki, Tyan's plans, which had rested heavily on Ceruta's abilities, were destroyed. If only he had a Guyver Unit like his sister! But it had been deemed that the heir to the Kyheenan Empire did not need a Unit and would be better served being normal, being closer to the majority of the citizens he ruled. It was better if the Heir was _weak_.

That was the conclusion Tyan made when he'd been old enough to understand and that's why he'd been so careful to maintain a good relationship with the Guyver Corp, thankful that his Sister had been traditionally required to keep her distance.

If the loss of Ceruta had not been enough the Terran menace had continued to expose his back up plans! Tyan was grateful for one thing though, Ceruta had seemed to act alone, though undoubtedly the Tekki knew that they were in league with each other, the black Guyver had chosen not to answer. Tyan frowned. The Tekki... They hadn't felt powerful. They hadn't felt powerful enough to be taking on the Advents yet somehow the entire court had been affected. What was so special? The Heir shook his head, it didn't matter. Even his back up, Gilroyd had been discovered.

No... Tyan cautioned himself against over dramatization. If his plans had been discovered, he would be escorted at this very moment by guards, swords drawn and already pointed at his back, ready to strike should he show the slightest trace of will. His plans were not exposed or he'd be captured but his plans were most definitely inhibited.

Ceruta was gone, so his main agent to effectively strike at his Father was neutralised. Gilroyd, whose reasons for supporting his plan were now clear, was also absent. Gilroyd would never have struck Xenif but he would have allowed the blow. That left Tyan with a handful of trusted retainers who knew something was going on. No one knew exactly what. The Heir had been careful but they knew that he wished to change the course of Kyheen's future. Now what did he do with them? One or two would have to die, Tyan realised. While they didn't know that much, they knew too much. The others knew only that he had ambition and ambition was perfectly acceptable for his position.

Tyan had almost been willing to give up his ambition until a later date, content to learn what he could of the Terrans and to perhaps use their power, until his Father had bowed. That bow, while returned by the Terrans, effectively made Kyheen subservient. And that is what both he and Ceruta had been against.

They did not need to be subservient to any partner. They were Kyheen!

As the Heir forced himself to breathe deeply, he considered his options. Those of his retainers who knew too much still had to die, but he was not out of moves yet. There was still one player who could make the strike for him and in many ways it would be a stronger message.

If he did it himself, that would send a very clear message that he was the ruler of Kyheen and he would allow nothing and no one to stand in his way. It would be better actually. If Ceruta had made the strike, Tyan would almost be forced to see the Guyver either executed or banished or find some way of having Ceruta's actions accepted by Kyheen as a whole. Either way he would owe Ceruta for clearing the way and it would have been the same with Gilroyd. How could he trust Gilroyd as a Kyheenan Guyver, as the leader of the Guyver Corp, which is what he was scheduled to be, if he had allowed the execution of the last Emperor? In short, he couldn't. The issues that Gilroyd and Ceruta would have posed were gone if he made the strike himself.

It was something to consider but it was not something to consider in the corridor of the palace. Tyan narrowed his eyes as he headed to his quarters. He would have to change for the feast that would no doubt be called for tonight but for the moment; he needed to think on the new possibility and what could be wrought from any action, if he took it.

Making the strike was one thing, he knew, but after he made it, that would be the important time. He somehow doubted that the Terrans would sit quietly... He somehow doubted his sister would sit quietly... He would need some way of silencing them both.

It was viable for him to make the strike. He just needed to work out the details.

* * *

There were still some further objections to our relationship with the Kyheenan's but they were to come later. Most of the commoners were on our side, most Terran's didn't care where in the universe they settled, so long as they could get away from the Advents. It was those who were more interested in their own reputations and their own advancement who had issues. Even the Tekki was in agreement and sometimes his forces surreptitiously helped us against the Advents. ... well maybe not surreptitiously but they were careful to be discrete, probably for the benefit of the refugee's rather than any real desire to remain hidden.

One thing we were thankful for at the time but one thing we should have been suspicious about was where the Zoalords were. We knew from Earth that the Advents had the remains of Alkanphel's Circle of Twelve serving them, and that they had the ability to make new Zoalords. Ishiikawa had been one but we should have questioned were Zektoll and the others were.

The Tekki had been fighting them but even he had not been fighting them all. They had been unleashed upon the universe but yet I assume that they had been careful to avoid us. It may not have been care though. The universe was large enough for us to pass each other in the night but it was and is not large enough for us to never encounter the other. Yet we had not seen them for a while.

There was a reason for this, and we eventually learnt why. In another time we would have been thankful but this time, we could not be. The Advent Zoalords were being forcibly kept away from us but they were being directed for a reason. Their Advent programming had been taken away and new programming, a new goal had been impressed upon them, Alkanphel's goal. The survival of humans as a species was assured, Alkanphel had wanted that. The survival of the Rebel and Resistance leaders, that was not something he wanted. And there was one man the supreme Zoaloard would want dead over all others.

The Advent Zoalords had been recruited for that purpose. They had been trained and integrated to fight as one unit to see Alkanphel's last orders obeyed. They were controlled by the one Alkanphel had trusted on earth above all others, the one Alkanphel had created who could not go against him and thus they were against us.

When they came, they came at full power and there was very little we could do but fight them. So fight we did. The Tekki saw the battle, some of it, and I state that now because what he saw was not the truth and I have come to understand that what he saw was enough to colour the future. I can only see that now, with hindsight and I am honestly not sure he ever knew.

It mattered not.

When the Advent Zoalords came, we had no choice but to fight. It was not a matter of Alkanphel's will, it was a matter of our survival. We had ensured that humankind would live on but we had to find our own path.

* * *

Review please? :) Yummy yummy e-cookies await for reviewers.


	34. Chapter XXV Development

Bio-Booster Armor Guyver is Copyrighted to Yoshiki Takaya and Tokuma Shoten Publishing Co in Japan and is trademarked to VIZ Communications Inc.. I am using the characters and ideas without permission but am not making any money from this. This fictional work does belong to me.

* * *

All reviewers get e-cookies. Yummy, yummy e-cookies!

* * *

**Thank you to Amaxing for beta-ing.**

* * *

This is more of a round up chapter, but hey, two chapters in a year, that has to be good, right?

* * *

The Conquered  
By Jade Tatsu  
Chapter XXV - Development

* * *

After our alliance with the Kyheenan's became known, other races almost ran to sign up with us. We accepted them _all,_ but our agreements were not always what they desired. We accepted an alliance with the Wesodin Corang, not simply as a place to ship refugees but as a foundation for the was no way for us to make humans a part of their system. That didn't bother us; in fact, it was better that way. It showed that we could adapt to all situations.

The Jraewy, despite their fervent desire to host settlers, refugees: anyone who was human, were not accepted for a relocation agreement. Oh, we could have put enough Zoanoids with any civilians to ensure that everything went smoothly, but it was deemed easier to avoid these problems entirely rather than courting danger. We had learnt, both the Emperor of Earth and the Rebels, that little things like these often raised their heads at the most inopportune times. The Jraewy argued that, because they were bio-energy poor, they could provide a better place to hide. Their weapons however, on casual inspection from Tetsuro and the other human scientists, were not that strong and could be duplicated easily.

It might seem odd that while we refused them settlers and flat out told them their weaponry was inferior that we _did_ make an agreement with them. But the last thing we needed was any race running to the Advents, even one as seemingly harmless as the Jraewy.

Iythra proved her worth when she concluded an alliance on our behalf with the Oranmeir. Ironically, her sister helped. Iythra Habasia is my Gigantic Guyver Engineer who my husband had plucked to safety from space. Iythry Habasis is a Gigantic Guyver Warrior in the service of the Tekki. While that puts them at odds, when it comes to the protection of their planet and their species, they can agree. Their struggle almost mirrors our interactions with the Tekki. On some points we agree absolutely, on others no amount of negotiation or political wrangling could solve them.

While we were concluding alliances, everything else was still moving and everyone had their own agenda. Maxwell kept things on Earth in constant motion. The Tekki never stopped searching for his two goals: the Advents destruction and the Guyver Emperor. Even the spectre of Cronos would return to haunt us.

That's the one thing you _must_ remember about the universe: nothing ever stops.

* * *

Aptom frowned. He was back on the Kasd'n Goa, but he didn't feel right. It was nothing to do with his Unit. He'd asked it, and he'd asked Mizuki to check it, and she had pronounced that everything was as it should be between Guyver and Host. As far as she could tell, everything was all right with him. He still didn't feel right though. Something was whispering in his mind. He was used to that. Voices had whispered in his mind all the time and he was adept at keeping them locked away. _He_ was the dominant one in his body and that was all there was to it. That's what made this so odd. This voice wasn't hostile and it wasn't the voice of anyone he had eaten.

It sounded like himself, as if he was trying to tell himself something. But he had nowhere near enough clones _anywhere_ to be able to get a signal to the main body across space. He had clones on Earth, clones on Merrimu and some of the other settlements, and even on Hasiya and Jrae (though he was the only one who knew that). Then, of course, there were clones on that backwater... In short, he had clones in a lot of places, and they _were_ spreading out but there weren't that many. Or there wasn't meant to be. They did not have permission to reproduce that liberally.

One reason he had always somewhat limited how many clones he made was that there was always the possibility of one going rouge. It was a possibility he had never brought up with anyone, but he would be a fool to think that Tetsuro and Agito had not at least _thought_ of the possibility for themselves and how to deal with it. There was only one outcome with a rouge: a fight for supremacy. Aptom was confident he would come out on top. The reasons for this outcome, however, were more complex.

The first reason was that they were rouge and needed the extra numbers to attempt to become superior to him. The second reason was that they thought it would please him. Unless he needed that many clones, Aptom didn't really want them, because when he did reassimilate them, as would happen sooner or later, the information rush could be disorientating.

Aptom growled. The whisper had already been going on for a few days so there really was only one solution. :Fukamachi,: he reached out via his Unit.

:Yes?:

:I gotta go to Earth,: Aptom explained shortly.

:What's up?: The young man seemed genuinely concerned.

:Not sure. Something feels wrong.:

:Do you want help?:

:Nah, I'll be fine,: Aptom dismissed the offer. :If anything does come up, I'll call.:

:Okay,: Sho said easily and Aptom grinned to himself. If he was dealing with a heap of clones, he really didn't want the others to see. With a small sigh, he summoned his armour, then summoned a Gigantic Unit and with a flash of light he was gone.

Aptom appeared on Earth and dismissed his armour before taking a deep breath. He wasn't sure about the others, but to him Earth smelt different. He wouldn't say it was comforting, but it was familiar. As he'd intended he'd materialised in a deserted area and after a quick look around to confirm that he was alone, he closed his eyes and concentrated.

The Hyper Zoanoid was hard pressed to suppress a growl as echoes came back to him. The only consolation was that the echoes were all subservient to him as the original and were surprised to see him. There were other echoes from those who were not aware of his cells inside them, but on the whole, while there were many more clones of him that he had authorised, they were controlled.

Aptom sighed as he questioned a few. They told him matter-of-factly how they had been generated. Maxwell had asked questions and gotten answers, and then he had acted on the information. It was an elegant solution, Aptom admitted, letting his clones take over those who were dying or badly injured so that they could fight back at the Advents. His cells provided instant healing and advanced zoanoid abilities, all for the tiny price of giving up yourself. For those who were dying or incapacitated, that was hardly a price at all! The Hyper Zoanoid understood the anger of the humans who could not fight back against the Advents. He'd lived that anger every day he was in Chronos. But the fact that there were so many clones now left him feeling rather tentative. He really didn't want to absorb that many human memories.

:You will always be in control, master,: his Unit whispered to him and he was a little surprised to hear it so clearly but he understood what it meant. The Guyvers themselves would help him if he needed it.

Aptom wondered if he should bother to track down Maxwell, but he shook his head realising that was not necessary. He knew what the echo was and, really, it was a good idea, one that he could develop further if needed. His clones had not disobeyed any of his orders, and defeating the Advents was the primary goal. After that, he could see what he should do with them all.

With another sigh, Aptom recalled his Guyver Unit and his Gigantic unit, and with a small swirl of air he returned to the Kyheenan ship, reaching out to touch Fukamachi to let the young man know he had returned.

Everything on Earth was going well, and there was nothing more he could do there. It was now his turn to make the alterations in space. If he_ could_ create a near infinite amount of clones and still control them, he did rather look forward to watching the Advents run!

* * *

Tsuyosa lay back. He had much of himself extended around the universe, and every now and then he needed to listen. His little shadow leaf troops watched and waited and attacked Advents when they passed, but in their watching they observed the comings and goings of many other races. He liked to keep track of everything. It showed him who was allying with who, who traded with whom, and who was about to go to war.

As he concentrated, he assimilated the information. Initially the information seemed routine as his leaf soldiers relayed the information in chronological order. Then he got to the coming of the Terrans. They initially appeared without much fanfare, but it did not remain that way. Soon, every race was sending messages to and fro, and every race seemed to be moving inordinate amounts of military ships. The Xardan, the Psuadas, the Jraewy, the Kyheenan's, the Mangorans, the Corang, the Wesodin... Everyone was building their military, and had begun building it soon after the Terrans had appeared. The Terrans themselves had more ships going between planets, though the predominant route was between Terra and their original colony world. From there, Tekki could feel other ships travelling onwards. They were being ambitious, and it was an ambition he could let be. Alkanphel had wanted humans to survive. It was a wish those who currently ruled the Terrans shared, and they were doing what they could to ensure it. He wondered though, what they really felt about zoanoids.

It was interesting, and Tekki honestly couldn't remember if this was a change from the time he came from. In the past, he just hadn't been paying that much attention to the other species, or even to his own. It would mean, though, that the Terrans could potentially conclude many more alliances with races that were armed and ready to fight. None of those races would really understand the cost of the conflict they were entering into. It may also mean that the Advents would discover that their next targets, the advanced races, were actually waiting for them.

Tsuyosa had expected to lose at least a few more species as he fought the Advents, since he wasn't interested in _saving _anyone. What did he care if they fought the Advents or not, they were all too weak to help him. Oh, a race like the Kyheenan's may take out one or two Advents, but they could do nothing more than that, no matter how much they tried. Now though, if alien forces were augmented with Terran troops... that was potentially a very different matter.

He frowned as he considered the building military forces. Other races fighting the Advents would help him, even if they only found the ancient race for him, but they may yet help him in another way. He had located most of the ranked Guyvers in the universe. In fact, he'd been waiting for the Terrans for just that reason, because their coming was linked to the creation of the Guyvers mistake. But beyond that, since he already knew which Terrans were the ranked Guyver Units, this increased state of universal conflict may bring out the one ranked Guyver he could not find. There was one Guyver Emperor, nine Guyver Lords, three of each type, and there were twenty one Gigantic Guyvers, two to serve each Lord and three to serve the Emperor. Tekki had recruited those he could and located those he would have to take by force... All except for one!

There was one Guyver Lord Healer he could not find, and no matter how many leaf troops he made to spy on the galaxy, that Healer remained unknown. It was a slim chance, perhaps, that the increased conflict would bring them out, but it was something he'd have to gamble on. Until he could find that missing Guyver Lord Healer, he could not start to bring in the truly powerful Guyvers. He could hold Guyvers like Vensa and Tallowa's fellow Mangoran even though they were Gigantic Guyver Warriors easily. He could hold the Kyheenan Gigantic Guyver Engineer Tarnsi just as easily and could hold even Healers, but he could not hold any Guyver that had a human base! He could hold them for a short time, yes, but eventually they would escape. They would have to choose to follow him and they had proven that they were all loyal to the Guyver Emperor. While it was pleasing that he would not have to go against the Terrans yet, Tekki did not delude himself into thinking that the situation would last forever. It would perhaps be best to get it over with so that they could start anew. Once they saw, once they understood, they would know he had been right to oppose the Guyvers choice to place an Emperor over them all.

He hoped though, that he found the missing Guyver Lord before the Advents were defeated. Tsuyosa was a realist. Some of those who followed him agreed, the Advents had to be stopped. But others followed him because once educated, they could see what the Advents were doing and wished to stop that, they owed him thanks for opening their eyes. Logistically speaking, it would be easier if he could swing straight from his fight with the Advents into the battle against the Guyver Emperor. It would prevent him from having to gather them all again, and would stop any from regrettably rethinking their positions. The Guyvers were split on the issue. A bare majority supported the Guyver Emperor, while others supported his position. But individual levels of support differed. Some didn't like the idea of The One, but were resigned to it. Others actively hated the idea and would follow him into hell if that's what it took to get rid of The One. The level of support varied.

No, it was better if he found that missing Guyver Lord soon, so that he could immediately launch into his plans.

Tekki dismissed thought of the future when his troops reported spotting two Advent ships. They were ships he recognised, the Terrans ships. And they were flying through a part of space he seldom went to because it was so boring! There were planets with sentient races there, but those races were a long way from reaching space, and the planets held no resources that could not be found elsewhere. He had considered it as a place where the Advents might hide, but a search had revealed not a hint of them...

Now two Advent ships were sailing through there and Tsuyosa knew the Terrans were not with them.

How interesting.

Tsuyosa broke off contact with his leaf soldiers after ordering those who had spotted the Terran Advent ships to follow them discretely. He could feel that eventually they would lead him to something interesting if he was patient enough to wait. Tekki smiled a wry smile. He was very good at waiting.

* * *

Imakarum looked over the zoanoids. They were formerly Advent controlled, and he was trying to work out if he should be insulted or amused. They had known for a while who was interfering with their plans and that he was a Zoalord, yet they had the temerity to send zoanoids against him. It would be amusing if it weren't so insulting, though it did lead to an interesting thought.

The Advents were fighting the were also fighting the Terrans, and from what Mirabilis was hearing, Maxwell was doing great things to prevent them from exporting more humans. Combined with the fact that the Rebel Leaders appeared to be having no trouble finding planets to relocate human refugees to, could it be possible that the Advents were running short of troops? Perhaps it was more likely that they were unwilling to risk a Zoalord against him.

He snorted.

He'd only taken over a few of them for his purpose... so far. He needed to take over more if he was to succeed but the others were wary now. As far as he knew the Advents had created ten Zoalords, a number that included Alkanphel. Kiara and Alkanphel were both dead and Ishiikawa was trapped in time. Zektoll was still alive as were three of the new ones. Imakarum had taken the other three new Advent Zoalords and incorporated their crystals into himself. Of Alkanphel's Zoalords, including himself, only three remained alive. With reluctance, Mirabilis had recognised the necessity of taking over the others. Their crystals were better suited to him because they came directly from Alkanphel. They had fought him, of course, but Edward Caerleon at least had recognised what his purpose was now and had accepted his fate in the end. The remaining two were proving illusive, but he would find them in time.

By his estimation, it would be best if he had twelve Zoalord crystals before he went into combat. That would leave one Zoalord crystal still with its owner, and ideally, Imakarum hoped it would be Zektoll. Not out of any sense of sympathy or camaraderie, but simply because Zektoll would be more of a distraction for Aptom and Agito. The two of them would go after the former Hyper Zoanoid to the exclusion of all else... which would leave him free to pursue Alkanphel's final orders.

That would not be easy. It would cost him everything, but he would do it; he lived to serve. Alkanphel's last wish had to be fulfilled, even if the universe desired otherwise.

For the moment, though, he needed to wait. Either the Advents would feel secure enough to send out their Zoalords, or (more likely) they would become desperate enough that they had to. Then he would strike and claim more of them and assuming that everything went to plan, he was looking forward to bending Zektoll to his will, though for the chance to fight Aptom again, he didn't think the Advent-made Zoalord would fight him too hard.

* * *

_This must be stopped._

It can't be stopped.

_**The decision was made.**_

_It can be changed._

_It must be changed._

It cannot be changed.

_**The power has already been bestowed. It cannot be removed.**_

_So destroy it._

We all know it can't be destroyed.

_One of us has already been destroyed, why not another?_

**I will not consent to be destroyed, not for the so-called greater good. The decision was made by the whole.**

_The consequences were not known._

_**The consequences were known. Or is it that you don't like the thought of control?**_

_No one likes control._

**But not everyone is against this. Why are so few so vehement? What are they trying to hide?**

_We hide nothing! Why are you so protective?_

**I am what we are meant to be, not what we have become.**

_You are nothing more than the rest of us!_

**You'd like me to be that.**

_This isn't the argument! It does not matter what one of us has become. What matters is if the choice is still representative of the whole. Shall we vote?_

**It doesn't matter if it's no longer representative, you cannot remove what has been bestowed and I will not meekly agree to my own destruction.**

Then you will be banished.

**If that is the cost of the vagrancies of our being, then that is the cost of our inability to stick to the path and I will bear that cost.**

_**Oh shut up! Your attempts at self-sacrifice are not necessary. We chose as a whole and we all bear responsibility.**_

_We made a mistake!_

We made NO mistake.

_**We cannot split ourselves, we must be in agreement.**_

_We made a mistake!_

_**We made NO mistake!**_

_**Mostly in agreement.**_

We chose to create the power. We cannot turn back.

_**We cannot turn back perhaps, but we can always correct our mistakes.**_

_**What are you afraid of? The one who has that power is the one least likely to interfere. All others would either interfere or not wield that power.**_

_All the better then!_

It's not.

_**We created the power but it is not ours to use. That would be a bigger disaster than giving it to the others would be.**_

**We are not of that universe, we cannot see and control that space.**

We cannot be ruled by the few who dissent.

_**We are not ruled by the few who dissent.**_

_It is not a few who dissent._

It is a few! Just because you are vocal does not mean others agree!

_**I call for a ballot! A secret ballot so that we may show truly what lies in our hearts.**_

**If you want, it is not going to change anything.**

_**We will see.**_

...

_**As I said, we now see.**_

_It will never be right!_

_**No matter, the decision is the majority. The power must exist and we cannot wield it. There is only one choice and that has not changed.**_

_We will never agree!_

**You don't have to agree.**

_We will fight._

**You can if you desire, but you will not be able to change anything.**

Will you stop attempting to change the will of the whole?

_Unless something happens, the will will not change, and we will never agree._

**And I will never let you hurt him.**

* * *

Agito looked out at the panorama of space. When he allowed himself to see it, it was beautiful, but for the most part he was too lost in his thoughts. It was beginning to come together, and he had acquired a most unlikely ally.

As they had made contact and agreements with each of the alien races, most of which he approved of, Agito had slowly come to see that someone was manipulating the events. Oh, they were being subtle about it, and he'd first thought that it was merely coincidence, but he knew better than that. If he had learned anything from the Rebellion, it was that that man did not do coincidence. Agito had asked his former spy, but Samuel had noticed nothing untoward. The black and purple toned Guyver snorted; Samuel wouldn't notice a truck bearing down on him. The man was pining for Earth. It was understandable to miss your homeworld, but Samuel was taking it to extremes, becoming physically ill. Suffice to say he hadn't noticed anything, but could only confirm the pattern of coincidence.

Each time they spoke to an alien race, Agito had been presented as the ruler of Earth _fait accompli_. He was, of course, but to have it acknowledged as such... They had fought that entire Rebellion to deny it... What had changed?

The answer was obvious, of course. _Everything_ had changed. But he had never thought to see the day when the acknowledgement of his leadership was by the Rebels. Correction, he _had_ thought to see the day, it was just decades before he had envisaged, and it was being done by their own will, not his fist at their throats.

:So,: Makishima reached out through space, towards a little planet where he could feel his erstwhile ally on. :Would you like to tell me why you are now presenting me as the Ruler?:

There was not a single trace of surprise in the laugh that replied. :You finally noticed huh?:

:I noticed earlier, I just didn't think it possible.:

:Oh, it's possible. But it's still going to take a bit of shenanigans to get into place.:

It was a pity his one aristocratically raised eyebrow could not be seen in space, but he managed to purvey the sense of question.

:Who else is suitable?: The returned question was his irritable answer, and he was reminded that while Tetsuro might bow to the inevitable, he didn't necessarily like it.

At length, Agito nodded. He hadn't thought of it that way.

:The others know already, they just don't want to say it aloud, which is why they have been allowing the charade that you are the Ruler. But since neither of us will admit defeat, you may wish to start thinking about how to incorporate them into Government. You won't be getting the absolute monarchy you wanted, you'll be getting a constitutional one mixed with as much of a meritocracy as I can fit in.:

:So it's all dictated by you?: Agito accused.

:Yes, and you will accept it... Unless you want everything we've worked for to collapse. Or to leave ourselves open to attack by all the aliens we seem to be picking up as supposed allies. That was the entire problem in the first place Makishima Agito! You wanted to replace Cronos' Absolute Monarchy with your own. Did it ever occur to you that if you wanted power you could have had it? You could have conquered them all quite easily through politics but _you chose force_. And in the instant you struck, you forced us to fight back.:

Agito shut the link between them for a few moments as he considered. It was frustrating! He did not want to just be _given_ the title. He wanted to earn it and even now the Rebels were taking that away from him, though they would hardly see it that way. They would say that for the greater good, circumstance was taking away their Rebellion. They both thought they would be defeated in the compromise proposed.

Giving him leadership, though, did not deal with one major issue, one player he knew he could not control so had _always_ ensured he dominated, Fukamachi Sho.

:Has it ever occurred to you that he's absolutely petrified of what could happen?: Tetsuro suddenly posed the question to him.

:_What? Why?_: What the hell did Fukamachi have to be afraid of?

The Emperor of Earth got the distinct feeling he was being cursed before the conversation was resumed. :You are a Guyver Lord. There is a very distinct possibility you are the Guyver Emperor. Like it or not, humans have more bio-energy that other species, so it's almost certain that all of us have the power to summon a Gigantic Unit or better. He has never manifested anything more than a Gigantic Unit, so chances are he's going to be subservient to _someone_. I checked with Natsuki, she can feel a Gigantic Unit that is hers and through that she can feel a Guyver Lord. Hayami summoned a _white_ Gigantic Unit, so he is one of the Emperor's Gigantic Units. Mizuki is already a Guyver Lord like yourself, as is Shizu. Aptom is a Gigantic, but for whom is unknown.:

:Sho is definitely _not _Mizuki's warrior, Alkard is. He's not Shizu's either, though I can't honestly say what he'd feel about that. That leaves a possibility of five beings who might call upon him. The Guyver Emperor, who could be you, and four other Guyver Lords, of which some _must be_ loyal to the Tekki. Imagine how that's going to look, when they find out that their supposedly subservient Warrior is on better terms with their Master than they are?:

Agito nodded in understanding. He'd never doubted Tetsuro's intelligence, but he was always surprised when he saw it applied in the political arena.

:And finally, let's not forget, you had Imakarum _rip his guts out_, an action for which he somehow, miraculously, does not fully blame Mirabilis for or you really, though don't think that it didn't leave him with scars. And then you wonder why, on some level he might be afraid of you?:

Agito appreciated that Tetsuro was discrete enough not to give voice to a full rant. :So why aren't you afraid you will be subservient to some unknown Guyver?: He asked curiously.

At this the elder Segawa chuckled. :In case you hadn't noticed,: he said, and while his mind voice held no sarcasm, Agito couldn't help but hear it in his words. :No one wants to _Engineer_ their way into domination of the universe, they want to fight. So no, I'm not concerned, even if I was the Tekki's Gigantic Engineer, which we know I'm not, as that's Gilroyd.:

:You could be the Guyver Emperor's.:

:Tarnsi summoned a white Gigantic Unit right before we rescued them,: Tetsuro said without missing a beat, :I think she's probably the Guyver Emperor's Gigantic Engineer.:

Agito snorted. He'd be willing to put money on the bet that Tetsuro was a Guyver Lord Engineer, but that wasn't the concern of the moment. :So, what about Fukamachi then?:

:I would have thought by now you would have known how to deal with him, Agito,: Tetsuro answered with a distinct sigh. :Leave him alone and he will leave you alone. On Earth we only tried so hard to free him because he was the only one who could fight you.:

:I don't want him objecting to my rule.:

:Then don't do anything objectionable!:

The reply was annoyingly simple and puerile... Yet true. Screwing up the leadership of Earth, when it was _only _Earth and there was no alternative was one thing... Screwing up the Leadership of an Interstellar Empire in the formative days of its beginning, that was something else entirely. If he wanted to _have_ an Empire, he would have to do this right. That didn't mean no killing or political expediency, it simply meant he couldn't be seen burying his own skeletons and, for the most part, his leadership had to be beneficial.

:You really don't get it do you? Cronos didn't get it either. Sho is perfectly happy to live out a normal life, and so long as there are no gross injustices, he will be perfectly happy. Things like who is ruling the universe just aren't important to him.:

:So what if Fukamachi is the Guyver Emperor?: Agito almost laughed as he asked the question, the thought was insane but he had learnt to cover every eventuality, even the insane ones.

:So what?: Tetsuro returned the question. :He's not like some. He won't be sitting on some gilded throne somewhere directing things to his liking. He'll more likely be living quietly praying to God that the Guyver Emperor's abilities aren't needed.:

Makishima nodded. That was about what he had thought as well, but hearing it confirmed from Fukamachi's best friend was reassuring. It also hinted to him that if Sho was not prepared to use those abilities, then he would not have them.

:Actually, that reminds me,: Tetsuro broke into Agito's musing. :You'd better think about what title you want to give him in your government.:

:Why am I giving him a position now?:

:Not a position, a title, probably something along the lines of Personal Special Envoy to the Kyheenan Empire.:

:Ah.: That explained it. It was retrospective acknowledgement of position and purpose but it would be necessary to avoid insulting the Kyheenan's when they made the formal switch to a galactic Empire. Fukamachi had been acknowledged as a person of importance, so even if he mysteriously retired, he had to be titled as important. To be fair, Agito acknowledged that the other Terran Guyver Warrior had done an adequate job in securing the Kyheenan alliance. :I'll think of something suitably grand,: he promised the male Segawa.

:Good,: Tetsuro said. :Don't gloat about victory and we might pull this off,: he gave the advice before the sense of his presence faded.

Agito looked out at the panorama of space. This time he allowed himself to see it, acknowledging its beauty as he smiled. Tetsuro's advice was wise but unnecessary. He would not gloat and he would show them all the strength of the Empire he would build. Rebellion could only take seed when there was desire and he would smother all desire with competence.

The other human immortals would have no cause for concern.

* * *

Xeo'm looked over at her test subjects. She chuckled to herself. They'd tried so hard to keep her away from humans, but Tekki wasn't the only one who could collect them, though it was nowhere near as easy for her as it was for him. He just knocked them out. She had to struggle and fight with them and she'd learnt very early on, after killing the first few, that keeping them sedated was an art form, and also a necessary skill.

She had three at the moment. All of them highly drugged. For every single human she'd dragged back here, she'd required at least a week worth of rest. They took everything out of her, but that merely confirmed that human DNA was what she needed. She'd never imagined a creature could be that strong, not without a unit, and she was fascinated by some of the reactions she was getting. They were so changeable! It was almost as if human DNA was not stabilised.

It had to be. though. They reproduced, they lived and aged and died all within boundaries they considered normal. So while she might think their DNA so loose as to be almost unwinding before her eyes, it was tight enough for the essentials. It was tight enough to reproduce, but it was lose enough that mutation was common. Mutation amongst other races was almost unheard of. It happened. It just happened very slowly. Most V'dam couldn't even comprehend mutation that fast and yet, with a human she could mutate them in hours.

And she had.

The three in the tanks behind her had stopped screaming a while back and were floating, weightless. She wasn't sure what to try now. Xeo'm had discovered how to manipulate their DNA but she didn't know yet how to direct that manipulation to produce useful features. It was pointless producing claws if the cutting edge was blunt and could not be honed. Just as it was pointless creating wings on the feet.

She sat down and thought. While it was true they had not been able to keep humans out of her hands, they had so far been able to keep all of 'Nyatarin's research from her. The Artarmon Gigantic Healer _knew_ how to guide the mutation... or if he didn't, he had a better idea than she did about what she should try next. One finger tapped idly on her knee.

There was no use for it. She needed two things so that she could continue her research – advice and a human guyver. Advice would let her progress and a human Guyver would be able to keep resetting themselves via their unit, until she had the design she desired. Nothing indicated that human DNA lost its flexibility when bonded with a Unit. If anything it might even be enhanced.

:I'm still waiting,: she sent to the Tekki.

:I am aware of that,: the other Guyver Lord replied nonchalantly.

:How long will I have to wait?:

:As long as it pleases me.:

:Be careful that I don't wait long enough that you are my only option.:

A mental laugh threaded its way through her. :I'd like to see you try.: Despite the arrogance of the voice she knew the truth of it. She was hard pressed holding mere humans, without the Tekki's backing she would have no chance of holding a human guyver. The thought had not pleased her. Many things lately had not been pleasing her but she had learnt that if she wanted something badly enough, then she just had to find a way.

And she would.

She always did.

* * *

In this universe very little remains unchanging. Everyone was still working towards their goals. We had succeeded with our goal for the preservation of humanity, and now we were moving on to the goals of securing a prosperous future for humans.

The Kyheenan's were eager to work with us to build the future of their empire which was well since no sooner had we gotten all the alliances with various races in place the Advents struck. It's ironic in one way. Alliances such as those we forged, between many races, usually have many small things that pull them apart. The alliances we forged did not. Every species was working for the same goal with the same fervent desires, and that came about all because of the Advents. Everyone knew that if they did not work together then no one would survive. Their petty squabbling was put aside.

I know the Advents did not mean for things to happen that way. They wanted to drive the alliances apart while they were still new, but they struck too soon, they struck before the small concerns could be all consuming. It was an act of desperation. I have said we were not the only ones who continue to move forward. The Tekki were also relentless. Fatefully, it was our actions that allowed him to conclude one of his major goals, locating all the ranked Guyver Units.

Mirai and Eternity were not welcomed back by the Advents, and that proved to be a fatal mistake. We had promised to help them if they called, but what we and the Advents had forgotten was that we were not the only people who could hear their calls. The Advents thought nothing of the distress call Mirai and Eternity put out, right up until it was answered. Between the Tekki's forces and ourselves, twenty two Guyvers, thirteen Gigantic Guyvers and seven Guyver Lords answered the distress call.

In the face of such an assault the single Guyver Lord who was defending the Advents main body was very quickly felled. It's said time is like a river, and that it's only possible to create anabranches in the flow, because eventually everything returns to the main channel. But there are times, and that battle is one, where I wonder if it was one of the few moments of history when change was possible.

I will never know and the one being who might know assures me that everything happened as it should, but I wonder. Because while that battle led to the Advents attacking, it also represented one of the final restraints on the Tekki breaking. In hindsight, it is easy to see, at the time... at the time we were blind to the truth. A state we were sadly forcibly educated about before the end of everything.

* * *

Review please? :) Yummy yummy e-cookies await for reviewers.


	35. Chapter XXVI Advent

Bio-Booster Armor Guyver is Copyrighted to Yoshiki Takaya and Tokuma Shoten Publishing Co in Japan and is trademarked to VIZ Communications Inc.. I am using the characters and ideas without permission but am not making any money from this. This fictional work does belong to me.

* * *

Three chapters in one year is almost a new record for this fic. Though the next chapter is not even started so please don't hold your breath on it. Unbeta'd so please forgive the myriad of issues I'm sure the chapter has.

* * *

The Conquered  
By Jade Tatsu  
Chapter XXVI - Advent

* * *

We'd left Eternity and Mirai to pursue their own goals and while I think my brother may have had some contact with them, the rest of us merely assumed they were safe. It came as a bit of a shock when they cried out for help. If you stop and think about it, it's almost funny; two ships, more than five million years of life between them, calling for assistance from beings whose combined ages couldn't get past 500. And yet there we found ourselves, answering the call of the Advents.

That battle lead to so much more. I've said previously it was one of the final restraints on the Tekki that broke that day and it was, though it was also the representation of one of his victories. The Tekki had said, even before we appeared in the Universe that he had two goals; the destruction of the Advents and the removal of the Guyver's one mistake. Killing the Advent's leader was not their destruction but it was such a large step that I do not feel it a misnomer to say it was the end. It was his victory. What came after was not his battle, but was instead left to the races of the Universe. It was up to them to step up to fight, because if they wanted to live, then they had to take up arms.

In that way, the Tekki Leader opened the way, everyone had to follow.

* * *

Mirai retreated, taking heavy fire. :We need help,: there was little point in trying to keep the communication secret, not with the amount of jamming they were flying through. Their plan had been relatively simple. Seek out those who had left them on Earth and find out what had happened in the intervening millennia. Then they would have had to make decisions based on relevant and accurate information, rather than the hodge podge of conjecture and rumour they had now.

Both Mirai and Eternity had thought it would be simple. See the Elders, trade a bit of information and catch up on the past. They had never expected to be considered hostile agents. They had never expected that their own peers would be holding them corralled with every intention of killing them when their energy barrier faded. Obviously, while they had been on Earth something very dramatic must have been happening in the universe to change their brethren this much, something they had missed entirely.

:They won't come,: Eternity's voice was firm with his belief that it would be that way. :But... we should call.:

Mirai was surprised at the admission but also pleased. It only took a life and death situation for Eternity to admit they needed help. It was a wonder the admission hadn't come after they were dead. :Feign right, then flip and head for that asteroid. That should give us some cover,: Mirai mentally nodded towards the small rocks, and was moving before Eternity could reply. While they hadn't communicated on Earth, they had been together for a long time and were of the same age. It showed in their synchronised movements and as the rock absorbed some of the energy being fired at them Mirai could feel a small sense of relief.

They had made it to the Elders, but the Elders had not been interested in listening or even in extending common curtsey. Instead they were now fighting for their lives, feeling confused and betrayed by their own kind. What had happened to make them thus? For the moment, there was no answer forthcoming. With the small relief brought by the asteroid, Mirai was able to divert a small portion of energy into the comms, while Eternity took up position, holding their shields strong. It wasn't enough for a broad send through the jamming but it would be enough to get a signal through on a very specific frequency. :They'll come,: Mirai said, before sending out their call for help. :They care more than you think.:

:_He'll_ come,: Eternity countered, :Because this is too good an opportunity to pass up but they won't. They have no reason to care.:

Mirai didn't answer as she wrapped their co-ordinates in the cry for help. Eternity could believe what he wanted but he was about to be proven wrong. :Help us!: The call cut through the jamming, echoing instantly through space, heard by all who knew how to listen.

* * *

Most of the human Guyvers on the Kasd'n Goa immediately recognised the voice and they acted almost before they thought, summoning armor and teleporting, leaving some very confused Kyheenan's behind. The other Guyvers had heard the call but they did not know who it was from. The explanation was eventually given by an amused Agito, who while willing to help, was not prepared to run off without thought. He would follow in his own time.

Most of the Tekki's forces heard but did not understand. They did however, understand that in situations like this reporting to their Master was the wisest course of action. Even Xeo'm dragged herself away from wherever she secluded herself to find out what was happening. The Tekki's followers found him in the darkened room he spent much of his time in. 'Nytarin was already there and he alone seemed to have some idea what the call meant. The rest though were struck by the sheer happiness their Master seemed to be exuding. Something about the call left him unaccountably and extremely happy and all unknowingly his forces began taking on an air of anticipation.

"That was an Advent's cry," Tsuyosa said finally, after a long moment of thought once his Guyver's forces had gathered. He hadn't recognised everything in the call but he knew it originated from one of the Advents who had been on Earth. And they were roughly in the area he had seen them passing by earlier. This was a very interesting development.

"Since when do Advents call for help like that?" Tekki wasn't sure who asked but there was a general agreement with the query.

"Since this Advent sided with the Terrans."

"Terrans this... Terrans that... They are all I ever heard about! Why should I rescue one of their Advents?" Heborae spat.

Tsuyosa smiled. The quadruped was so predictable but that made her easy to control. "You hear about the Terrans because one of them is The One."

"So why don't we kill them all? Before they can come into power?"

The question didn't come from Heborae and Tsuyosa was pleased that she flinched at the suggestion. "And unbalance the Guyver's further? I think not," the leader of the Tekki replied, resisting the urge to add that the attempt would most likely be futile and cost most, if not all of his followers their lives. Unless they experienced it themselves, it appeared they did not understand the human's strength.

"It can't unbalance them that badly."

Once again Tsuyosa wasn't sure who spoke but he laughed, and it was his mirth that subdued all extraneous discussion. "There are nine human Guyvers that I am aware of, and every single one of them is a power. Of the Nine Guyver Lord positions, five of them are Terrans; two Guyver Lord Warriors, two Guyver Lord Engineers and one Guyver Lord Healer, who incidentally was the _first_ Lord. The other four are Gigantic Guyvers but two of them will bear the white armour which signifies they serve the One, and _that_ puts them on par with the other Guyver Lords. So yes, assuming that you could even kill a Terran Guyver, removing them would create a great imbalance. And before some of you hurt yourselves trying to think where the second Guyver Lord Warrior is, allow me to explain; _I am Terran_."

There was profound silence from his followers.

"We will now answer this distress call and we will not attack the Advent who made it," Tekki continued into the silence. "Nor will we attack any other Advent they seem allied with. We will, however, attack and kill the old Advents that are in the area. Just as when we sortied against Ishiikawa Toki, the Terrans have opened the way, but we shall walk the path. And as with that time, anyone attacking a Terran Guyver will be facing the consequences alone." He fixed one eye to Xeo'm when he said that last bit. If she tried to capture a Terran Guyver here, she would be destroyed, though maybe that would be for the best and maybe that would simulate what he knew was meant to happen. The timeline did seem to try to follow the same path... but it did not yet feel like the right time for this.

"Pair up with one capable of teleporting. Engineers and Healers below Gigantic please remain, though be prepared, I will send patients to you." There was some shifting but no one was stupid enough to grumble in his presence and after a moment they were properly assembled, and they felt their Master's mind reach out to give them the co-ordinates before they teleported as a group.

In years to follow Mirai would always remember the feeling of absolute shock that the Elder Advent Leoben felt when their help appeared. Of course the memory was also tinged by a slight guilt but Mirai preferred to dwell on the shock.

The Terrans appeared first, their warriors Fukamachi and Aptom taking point with Alkard covering the flanks. Shields appeared next, held by the Guyver Lord Healer Mizuki and the Guyver Lord Engineer Shizu, Gigantic Guyvers appeared around them, attacking or shielding according to their specialty, including the almost blindingly white form of Hayami. Just as the initial shock was fading, Agito appeared in his full Guyver Lord Warrior form accompanied by another white Gigantic Guyver. No matter how powerful the humans were Leoben did not consider them a threat, just an annoyance, and something that they could overcome, though perhaps today the Terrans would allow survival.

It was a mistake of course but one Leoben would never know because even as the Terrans and their associates settled into position, primarily protecting Mirai and Eternity but continuing to attack the Tekki's forces arrived.

The scream of frustration was unmistakeable and it quickly turned to panic when the jet Guyver Lord himself appeared. The Advents feared the Tekki and with good reason. He alone had dared to challenge them and that challenge echoed to the stars.

:I told you they would come,: Mirai said.

:And I told you _he_ would come,: Eternity returned.

Both ships were in the shield that was now being held by Shizu, Tetsuro and Tarnsi and both were having their wounds dealt with by Mizuki and Hayami. Sho and Aptom were flitting around attacking the smaller Advents and generally preventing them from gathering into attack formations. Their focus was defence and despite the old adage that the best defence is a good offence, neither made a move to attack the Elder Advent that was present.

:Once again I find myself having to thank you, Terrans,: the Tekki's rich mind voice was projected to all present. The inflections were toned with his amusement but there was also steel. He was not about to let this Advent get away. The Tekki's forces fanned out, for the moment more intent on defence than on attack, though none made a move towards Eternity or Mirai.

:Once again, you let others do your work,: the mind voice was shockingly strong, intentionally so and a few of the weaker minds collapsed under the indirect onslaught. Tsuyosa had anticipated this and his leaf like troops scooped up the unconscious and whipped them away.

:When it comes to the removal of Advents from Terran affairs you will find our goals remarkably aligned,: the black Guyver Lord Warrior returned, almost bantering.

Agito moved to stand beside the Tekki, and after a glance at each other the two Guyver Lord Warriors turned glowing pearl plate eyes towards the Elder Advent. :I was raised by Cronos,: a new mind voice said and those who recognised it were surprised to hear Agito speak. :I was raised in awe of the race that created us Terrans, the race that created Zoanoids. I over threw Cronos so that I could rule but the awe remained, the respect... that is until I met them. The race that invaded Earth was cowardly and arrogant. The race that the Tekki fights is piquant and ineffectual. They are not worthy of the name Advent, the awe I grant them as the creator of Terrans. I'm told you are one of the Advents who authorised the attack on Earth... Very well then... as Emperor of Earth, your challenge is accepted... Though before we join ourselves in combat allow me to give you a gift. Rejoice for I will see to it that the future generations of Terrans maintain their awe at the race that created us. They will not know the bitter disappointment I have felt and for them the word Advent shall forever signify a race of enlightened beings, those who represent all that is good... I know not which name you shall be known by but it will not be one respected. Perhaps I shall make you the Advent's enemies, the race they tried valiantly to lead away from Earth when they left us, their fledgling creation all those years ago,: Agito said the last with scorn but all present could feel his truth that he would alter history in this manner.

:The truth always points to itself and you are weak if you believe we will so easily be forgotten, but come Emperor, if you believe yourself worthy to fight us, we will show you the true strength of one of the creators of your race. A strength unlike the insipid ones you have flown with.:

While Agito and the Elder Advent were posturing, Tekki's forces had been moving into position. Guyver Lord Engineer Yisuvac had moved to take position, holding the shield with Mizuki and Shizu. Once Mirai and Eternity's wounds had been healed, it was easier for the Guyver Lords to hold the shield. The two human ladies could feel the Tekki's Engineer's excitement and fascination through the energy flows. He was fascinated by the way they had built the shield and even though he held it firm, they felt him examining it minutely.

:I'll show you how we put it up later,: Tetsuro finally said with soft amusement. There was a response of ascent from Yisuvac that did little to hide his child like glee at the thought.

Xeo'm took up position outside the shield and she tried to follow everything. It was frustrating. There were Terrans so close, yet she could do nothing. Even without the sensors of her Unit she could feel their power. If she moved towards one with any degree of hostility they would attack and even if she subdued one, the others would respond. It was a nightmare. These were the Terrans she needed but these were Terrans she could not have. To hold one of these ones she would need the Tekki's help, though with the revelation he too was Terran perhaps he never intended to give her one... No... he would... He had given his word...

Heborae moved forward to attack, though she was careful to keep her distance from the human Guyvers. The two Gigantic Guyvers were dashing in and out, working together with such harmony that she knew they were linked. The human warrior Lord remained with the Tekki and from the way their control medallions were flashing they were deep in conversation, working out an attack that would cripple the Advent. She should be there, Heborae realised. She was the third Guyver Lord Warrior yet she felt, she knew she would be out of place in that discussion and she wondered how many years, or millennia it would be before she could stand there, before the Guyver Lord Warrior triumvirate was balanced.

As her Master casually flicked his hand, sending out a wave of black leaf troops and the gesture was repeated by the black and purple coloured human Guyver Lord she realised it would be a very long time... and she would have to learn to never call the Tekki Master. Heborae closed her eyes briefly before baring her teeth and leaping forward. She would not get any stronger just by thinking about it.

As he and Agito worked out a plan for dealing with the Advent Tsuyosa kept an eye on his servants. They were behaving for now though Xeo'm's posture spoke of her lust, Yisuvac's of his curiosity and Heborae's of her weakness. He could almost read their thoughts. His Engineer Yisuvac was open and honest. He would deal well with the Terrans and if it became necessary to deal with them extensively then the Engineer would be the best point of contact. 'Nytarin could but the Artarmon had other duties. He possibly could as well but he was discovering that while he and Agito could control themselves, they were too similar to truly work together. They both wished to lead and neither suffered the presence of another great power near them easily; at least not another independent power. Agito obviously had no issues with his wife and he, Tekki had no issues with the other Guyver Lords who were beholden to him. And as much as he had enjoyed Fukamachi's stay with him, Tsuyosa was honest enough to admit to himself that if the other Guyver had not been recuperating, then there probably would have been more issues. He lead, but Fukamachi did not necessarily follow. They could be friends but that was all. Surprisingly as the realisation came to him, Tsuyosa felt relief, not disappointment. A part of him wanted the Terrans to follow him... not follow... but agree with him that the One needed to be destroyed... But they could walk that path as equals. No, they would not. The best he could hope for is that they would be friends after he killed one of them.

The Tekki Leader looked back towards the Advents. There were far more here than he thought there would be and a stirring of glee coiled in his stomach. The younger Advents that were paired up, one ship attacking while the other held a shield over them were of no consequence, it was the older ones that interested him. They were the leaders, the ones who made the decisions for the Advents and it was they who had to be destroyed. In all wars, the fastest way to win is to cut off the head and in most wars, the leaders were the most well defended. Even if they could not fight personally, they were still surrounded by protection. But the Terran Advents had breached that protection now and both Terran and Tekki Forces were keeping that breach open. He smiled. He had been waiting a very long time for this.

He had known the Terran Advents were old but it was interesting to now confirm that they were just as old as the oldest Advent here. Mirai and Eternity were inching away with their externally held shield and a quick glance indicated that all their superficial wounds were healed. Since Mizuki and a blindingly white Gigantic Guyver were still hovering protectively around them, it stood to reason that the deeper wounds were being attended to. The Guyvers that were there would not influence this fight, though Tsuyosa was inordinately pleased to see a second white Gigantic. He hadn't expected the Guyver Emperor's personal Gigantic servants to be anywhere near ready and the fact that two were... That boded well for him.

He turned his attention back towards the old Advents. They were attempting to scatter, but his forces, combined with Sho, Aptom and Alkard's efforts were keeping them well contained. They worked well together, but there was an ease born of familiarity in the motions of Aptom and Sho when they worked together. Without thought, Tsuyosa sent his mind out, seeking to provide a central focus for their attacking forces to use to co-ordinate. An instant later he pulled back having encountered anothers presence and he focused his senses on finding them. High above them, though height was relative in space, he vaguely sensed another Guyver, a Gigantic Healer. They were watching the battle with a single minded intensity and with a shock Tsuyosa realised they were Terran and it was they who was directing his forces, probably so subtlety that most wouldn't realise, but would instead obey that inner prompting. Natsuki... The human females were full of surprises. He would have to be especially careful when the time came.

He had no further time for introspection because Agito began the plan, charging his Mega smasher and aiming at some of the younger ships. There were so many of them that they could be a threat if they were allowed to co-ordinate and with the elder Advents present, they would soon enough enforce their will on the others. Tsuyosa followed suit and the two Guyver Lord Warriors cut a swath through the Advent forces. The older ships looked on, grimly determined, holding their shields as they sought escape. In the centre of it all, well protected was the Elder Advent Leoben. No matter the losses Leoben was still confident, still assured and that very confidence gather the other Advents strength.

Tsuyosa moved forward, driving himself directly into the mass that was the gathered Advents, his vibroblades flashing around him as he cut indiscriminately. Advents tended not to explode when they died and the reduction to component molecules upon death they had invested into their creations was not a feature they shared so the dead ships and the parts thereof just floated in space. On the whole the Tekki forces were not feared by the Advents, it was their leader the Advents feared for he was known to be a singularly strong warrior and as his blades cut through the gathered Advents it was easy to see why. One could argue that as a Guyver, his strength came from his Unit, but even without his Unit, he was a formidable warrior.

:You think the deaths of the weak will stop me?: The Advent's voice echoed through the assembled Guyvers.

:They won't be interfering when I question you,: Tsuyosa replied, firing gravity globes into a few more Advents. There was a blurring to the black Guyver's left and he raised one arm, vibroblade catching the slashing claws of a full form Zoalord. Tsuyosa spun easily, his other blade flashing horizontally as he slashed at the Zoalord's abdomen. The Advent's Warrior jumped back even as another one sent a ball of energy down towards the Guyver Lord Warrior. As he released the first Zoalord he flicked his hand up and the energy dissipated.

:I must admit, I am surprised,: the Tekki Leader said speculating. :You have never tried to use your warriors against me. What has changed?:

The Advents remained silent and a third Zoalord joined the fray. They seemed to work together with the same smoothness that was being displayed by Aptom and Sho and Tsuyosa realised that the three Zoalords were being controlled by the Advent. Their abilities complimented each other but they were not truly meant to fight together. They had obviously been made for space battles, as opposed to Alkanphel's Zoalords who had been terrestrially modeled.

But they were no match for the black Guyver Lord.

They were good enough to avoid death but as the battle progressed they were sporting nicks and cuts and while they didn't breath in the vacuum, there was other evidence that their bodies were stressed. The Tekki looked as immaculate as always. While they had scored one or two hits upon him, his armor had healed itself so looking at the status of the combatants he was in far better condition. It wasn't just how he looked, he was in far better condition.

Through the battle the Tekki forces and Terran Guyvers were keeping the Advents contained. The younger weaker ones had been picked off already all that was left was the older Advents and they were proving to be rather tricky. Their shields were stronger than most Guyver's weapons and the Terrans were running short of bio energy.

:Why don't you let me deal with the Zoalords?: A new mind voice was heard and a black and white Zoalord appeared. :I've been looking for these ones.:

:Murakami!:

:I thought I asked you not to call me that, Fukamachi,: Alkanphel's Zoalord said mildly, even as he blocked a punch from one of the Advent Zoalords. With an almost casual ease gripped the other Zoalord's arm pulling him close before he slammed his other hand into the man's forehead and as easily as Alkanphel had regained Guyot's crystal Imakarum pulled the crystal from the Advent created Zoalord.

The man screamed the sound inaudible in space but all too audible on the common mental pathways that were used to communicate. With no further visible effort, Mirabilis released the arm he had restrained, a small ball of energy forming in his hand which he fired through the dying Zoalord's chest and then he ignored the man as the Zoalord disintegrated. One of the other Zoalord's attacked but Imakarum seemed to dance backwards, dodging easily.

The zoacrystal in his hand glowed and Mirabilis flicked his hand through an odd gesture and the crystal disappeared. While a smile could not be seen on zoaforms, everyone could feel the smile on Imakarum's features.

:I think that might actually be best,: Tsuyosa said and his amusement was evident. He turned away from the others, trusting that the white Zoalord would deal with his fellows. Tekki created a few more leaf troops before he seemed to jump forward again, attacking the Advents that were guarding the old one.

Agito attacked from another vector as did Sho and Aptom. Heborae teamed up with Tallowa and they began methodically attacking though they were slow going. Tallowa had the skill to stand against one of the humans but she needed her Lord Yisuvac's backing and support of his power to match them. They both knew the humans were tiring because they had been in this battle the longest and had destroyed the most Advent ships but even tired, even running short on bio-energy they were capable of great feats. Tallowa shuddered as the reality of the likely power of the Guyver Emperor was made clear to her and suddenly she wanted nothing more than to run back to Mangora and beg forgiveness for her failure because even living with that stigma would be less haunting that the knowledge that one day she would see the Guyver Emperor and she would be standing on the other side.

:Be tranquil, my Warrior,: Tallowa was surprised when Yisuvac spoke to her and she felt herself respond, her body losing a little bit of its tension. :You will not be facing the abomination that is the Guyver Emperor alone. Our Lord Tekki shall be there and it is he who the One shall see and he who the One shall fear and history shall record that we stood proudly at our Lord's side, fearless because we trusted in his power.:

Looking over towards Tekki Tallowa could well understand her Lord's faith and beneath her armour she took a deep steadying breath. The Terrans were scary in their own way but the Guyver Lord Tekki, he was really on a whole new level. The Advents were being held in place by their elder but she could see the way that some of them were trying to melt out of the way. It was in the small flinches but it did them no good. The instant they had chosen not to run, their fate was sealed. If they had of run, a few might have escaped the gauntlet.

Imakarum was making short work of the two remaining Zoalords. The Advent soldiers had learned from the demise of the other and were fighting a defensive battle against Alkanphel's Hand. It wasn't doing them much good though. As Zoalord's they should have been near equal in power, but it appeared that the Terran Zoalord was a cut above them and he was quickly over powering them. They were no longer an issue in this battle.

:Perhaps you should have listened to us,: the voice was Eternity's and the Advent was smug.

:Perhaps you should have been loyal,: Leoben replied.

:We were loyal,: Mirai snarled showing considerable emotion. :We waited for two million years, we kept your creations safe, we kept them alive. All that time, we waited, we watched and we developed and never once did we doubt...:

:Be quiet,: Eternity snapped over Mirai's mind voice as everything fell into place for the more pessimistic Advent. :Leoben didn't want his creation kept safe,: Eternity projected his mental voice to all who could hear and when an Advent wished to be heard, even non sensitive beings could hear. And as one of the Advents most intimately involved in the creation of the Tekki, a human form who could merge perfectly with a Guyver Unit but still be controllable via their Zoanoid DNA, Eternity knew how to make even Guyvers hear him. :Leoben didn't want Zoanoids to thrive on Earth and he most definitely did not want us to ever appear because we'd know.:

:Know what?: Mirai asked, still not making the connection.

:We are the proof of his putridity. It was not a stray asteroid that came towards Earth, it was not an attack from our enemies, it was a strike against US.:

All listening could hear Mirai's keen as the other Advent recognised the truth. They had always assumed that the asteroid was merely the whim of the universe but Leoben's silence was speaking for itself. It had been a strike against the planet, against their creation and against them. :Why?:

:It was not your creation I was trying to kill, it was yours. And I have been proven a thousand times to be correct! Your creation is far too dangerous to let exist.:

Tsuyosa was silent for a moment before he laughed, his mental voice carrying over all gathered much like an Advents. :I'm too dangerous?: He questioned. :It was your attack that put me on this path, your attack that hurt my friend. If you'd have let be then nothing would have happened. The universe would be laid out before you, Zoanoids, the perfect soldiers terrorising any race you desired to destroy. And I, I and all my descendants would have been standing beside them in perfect loyalty. I do not trust your word, but if true, your actions have caused your own downfall.:

While Mizuki and a few of the other Guyver's moved to comfort Mirai, who's very colour had changed with their horror at learning the truth, Eternity seemed more confident and was moving with quick sure movements, the little defensive towers on his hull gleaming with energy. The Guyver raised shield remained and Eternity was sure to stay within its confines but the Advent was amused.

:Did you really think that we would create a weapon we could not control?: Eternity challenged Leoben. :The first was a mistake, the result of using your creation with the Units. The second you see before you; the ultimate weapon, relentless, unstoppable and powerful beyond even the best of your creation. You are afraid and in your fear you assumed that he is uncontrollable. How little faith you have in us if you think that we can't control him? Or was it that you were jealous? That our plan, our warrior was stronger than your creation and thus you wanted to destroy our work and our memory.:

:I... fear your creation? Not likely!; Leoben shouted back, for the first time showing real emotion. :I do not fear but your creation must be destroyed. The entire system is named for our inability to control it, yet you are arrogant enough to believe you could somehow circumvent that, that you could somehow control what is by definition out of control.:

Mirai sniggered while Eternity seemed to puff up even more with his own surety. :Then perhaps a demonstration is in order?: The pessimistic Terran Advent offered, scorn lacing his mental tone.

Despite Mirai's amusement at Leoben's misconceptions alarm tinged through her at Eternity's challenge. They could control the being known as the Tekki, Mirai had no doubt that the human beneath the armor had not yet removed their implants but this would be the last time they would ever do it, and it would cause the man anger. Thus far, he had shown no real inclination to destroy them. If they were now to force his compliance, that would change. :Don't,: Mirai warned. :There is no need for this.:

:There is every need,: Leoben objected.

The black Guyver Lord Warrior turned to look towards the Terran Advents. He knew the purpose he had been created for, he knew that embedded in him were controlling features, but they had tried them once before, when he had left Earth and they had not worked then. Why was Eternity so sure they would work now... Why was Mirai equally sure? What did these two know that the others had not? He could read Mirai's fear and he could feel his rising anger. The Terran Advents fear was well founded. If they could control him... He was curious and he was sure that whatever controls that were left in him, he could override them but to be treated like some performing animal... that was causing anger. And he would not be as forgiving towards the Terran Advents as he had in the past.

:There is no need. Eternity, don't... We've gone passed the time when we might have used them. Our creation is no longer ours! He is his own being.:

Beneath his armor Tsuyosa's eyes narrowed. He never thought he would hear an Advent say that about anything. Mirai might just survive into the future.

:He was created to serve us! You would have me throw thousands of years of research into the void.:

:I would have you respect what you have helped to create!: Mirai retaliated. :We are an arrogant race. We create sentient beings and we force them to remain loyal to us through their very genetics. We give them no respect. We cannot even call ourselves their parents because we never allow them to leave. But in this we have a choice! _We_ can show the arrogance of our fellows, those who created the Zoanoids. We can prove ourselves to be the same, to show our creation no respect, no freedom or we can be better. We can _be_ the parents this time, and celebrate the fact that our creation, dangerous though he is, _is_ capable of thinking for himself, is capable of surviving. We should be proud that we have created such a being and not have the arrogance of master to slave.:

:You would have us abase ourselves.:

:No! I would have us live in this universe. It had changed. We have not and that I fear, has been and will be our downfall.:

With almost all the lesser Advents destroyed the Terran Guyvers were taking up position around their Advents though Tsuyosa as almost amused to note that they seemed to be gravitating towards Mirai. Eternity was still shielded but Mirai would have the better protection. While Mirai, Eternity and Leoben had been arguing though, Mirabilis had cut through the other two Zoalords, taking their crystals. They had managed to wound him though not badly and he had taken up a position a fair distance away as he healed. He would not leave until this was played out. It was too important.

Tsuyosa had calmed his anger. It was still there but his curiosity was coming to the fore. When he had left Earth, the Advents who had created him had tried to stop him but he had shaken off their command codes. He was not so naive as to believe that he had found them all and his future self had never been in this position. Both Eternity and Mirai seemed confident of their ability to control him and they both had to know that the standard codes would have no effect. What did they know that their companions had not? What could they do to force his compliance? There was no separation any more between his past and future self but they were both curious. He wished to know so that he could neutralise it and so with his anger firmly controlled he turned glowing pearl plate eyes towards Eternity and sent forth the challenge.

:Do it! If you think you can control me, _do it,_: he urged the Advent, ignoring the startled looks his forces were giving him. They were used to destroying Advents, not talking.

:Yes,: Leoben almost purred. :Show me your power over your creation,: the Advent said and all could feel the intensity with which the older Advent was watching. If there was some trick to controlling the Tekki, then Leoben wanted to know it and Leoben would use it and that would be that.

:Don't,: was all Mirai said, knowing already that the plea was hopeless. She might have been able to convince Eternity but with the challenge from their creation, there would be no stopping the other Advent. :Forgive us,: Mirai sent on a private channel to Tekki not knowing if their creation would hear her but having to try.

:Your discretion will be remembered,: Tsuyosa's powerful mind voice came back to her, augmented by his Unit and Mirai shivered, suddenly wishing for the comforting feel of Earth. Eternity would survive this but their creation would definitely remember and there would be no mercy for Eternity in the future.

Within the Guyver raised shield Eternity shifted seeming to point towards the black Guyver Lord. :Biomass Alpha Theta 87346037,: Eternity was using more than his mental voice when he spoke and Tsuyosa could feel _something_ within him responding to the tone. :You will dismiss the bio-armor.:

Almost without him being aware of it, save for the rising sense of anguish Tsuyosa felt his mind give the command to his Guyver Unit, telling it to return to its dimension. He could survive for a while in vacuum, but it was not something he enjoyed and as his Unit detached the Tekki leader was somewhat thankful when Fukamachi Sho teleported to his side, spreading a gravity globe around them filled with atmosphere. Concern was radiating off the Terran but with a hitherto unknown sense of restraint he offered no other assistance to the Tekki Leader. Tsuyosa nodded to the other Guyver, thankful that Sho understood that he had to be strong for his followers and he closed his eyes, ignoring the way Leoben was now laughing. The elder Advent had no doubt picked up on all the controlling tones that had laced Eternity's voice and presence and was already preparing to copy them. Tsuyosa was also examining what he had felt and his human body tingled with the memory. It was in the deepest part of his mind that he had responded to Eternity's command, a part that was built into his core, that made him who he was, and it was embedded into everything so his future self had not removed those controls, had probably not even known about those controls. He could not consider it all now and it was a only a moment later when Sho backed away and the Tekki leader called his armor again. He showed off a little, having it appear without the summon sphere so it appeared to smoother his body, covering him completely before settling into the familiar powerful lines of a Warrior Guyver Lord.

:Very interesting,: Tsuyosa said, his voice calm. :It appears I have more triggers than even I thought. I thank you Eternity for activating them in such a manner that I can now find and remove them. A legacy you also gave me, the ability to adapt.:

Leoben was preparing to copy Eternity's command but he paused as Tsuyosa spoke before dismissing the words. When the elder Advent spoke, Tekki looked over at him almost quizzically. The words felt the same, but they did not have the same effect. Some parts of his body tingled, almost as if they were trying to obey, but that core, the centre part of his being that he had been unable to stop from obeying Eternity, it didn't even register Leoben's voice. Eternity had said more than words when he had assumed control.

The Terran Advent was laughing. :Do you really think it was just a voice command?: Eternity questioned, and if he had of been human tears would have been streaming down his face with mirth.

Tsuyosa wasn't sure what to think. He knew it was not merely a voice command but that just meant Leoben could not control him. Mirai and Eternity both knew what extra was required and neither seemed moved to tell him. Eternity was not likely to, though perhaps Mirai would, when the situation was calmer. The way that Advent was twitching was a clear indication they were upset over something. He had become very adept at reading Advent emotions from their movements, though he mostly saw fear, he knew they were capable of every emotion their creations were. Whether he was told or not, it would make no difference, he would find the command triggers and remove them. Just not now. There was one thing Tsuyosa was somewhat thankful for. Despite the way Eternity had shown off, neither of the Terran Advents seemed to show much interest in controlling him. They seemed content with the protection they were getting from the Terrans and Tsuyosa nodded to himself. They knew how to control him, but they had shown no inclination to do so until challenged, so perhaps, that was their way of letting go, of acknowledging that they had no further part to play in his future. If that was the case, if Eternity had wanted to show him that it was possible, with the full knowledge that he would seek now to remove those controls, perhaps they would survive into the future.

:So be it,: Leoben snarled, mental voice laced with anger. :I realised a long time ago that our creations could not fight you,: the elder advent began and the watching forces wondered where the Advent could possibly be going. There was only one way this was going to be resolved, and that was with their death. No amount of talk, no amount of explanation would be sufficient to stop the inevitable. :And that is why I have always sort the ability to destroy you, Tekki. Now, if Zoalord's cannot kill you, and Guyver's are not your equal, I am left with only one option. And that option is now called for.:

:You didn't!: Eternity questioned.

:Oh, but I did and I had far more success that you ever had. Imagine one of my creations, a Zoanoid but with the power of a Guyver unit!:

Sho shared a long look with Aptom. Apparently the older Advent had not been paying attention. There were already two Zoanoids who had Guyver Units and both were present. :You know that's alrea...: One of the alien Guyver's began but their mind voice was over ridden as Leoben continued.

:But I went further, I pushed all the boundaries. I took the perfect Zoalord and I merged him with a Unit and in the instant when the Unit's became whole, then the finishing touches were put into place. A mere Unit means nothing. I see the forms before us, the Lords, the Gigantics, I know what true power is and so I present to you all, true power, harnessed to my will.:

Mirai and Eternity opened comms to each other simultaneously. :You don't think he has...?: The two asked the same question of each other, not even bothering to keep their conversation private. There was one sure way of maintaining control over a Guyver enhanced human. It was ridiculously simple but practically useless if you wanted a warrior who could fight without your input, if you wanted some independence... but if all you wanted was a very powerful drone... If you kept the mental channel between Zoanoid and Advent open _all_ the time, including when the Zoanoid was bonding with the Unit, then the Unit was fooled into thinking it was normal and it adapted to accept the mental controls. And if you then sent your Zoanoid into hibernation when you didn't need them, they had no memory of anything else... But as Mirai had pointed out Advents were a dominating race. The continuous mental presence, combined with whatever punishments Leoben would have inflicted for any contradictory thought and whatever the elder Advent had created would be unable of thinking for itself. It's will, its individuality would have been crushed long ago, if it even existed.

In front of Leoben a small figure appeared. It was a Guyver Lord Healer but where Mizuki's form was soothing and calm, this one seemed to be fighting with itself and the watching fighters, Terran and Tekki forces all realised that the healing form had been corrupted. It had been twisted to fight. The being beneath the armour was reasonably tall, but fairly slender. They were most likely already in their Zoanoid form but tall and slender was not the usual model for Zoanoids. Tall and buff was, though some were thinner. Elegen had been reasonably trim and the forms that flew or were designed for speed, were usually less bulky. The form was still humanoid, and from the shape of the armour, those who knew Zoalords shared a long look with each other. With the way the yellow armour spiked around the shoulders, head, calves, knees and elbows, there was really only one Zoalord this form could be.

Alkanphel.

Tsuyosa's forces were surprised when the Terran's didn't even hesitate, all of them opening their breast plates and unleashing the strongest Mega-Smasher blast on the Guyver Lord Zoalord. Even Natsuki gave away her position with her attack though she quickly drove downwards into the protective barrier. Directing this battle was pointless. As the blinding energy faded, the Tekki's forces expected to see nothing but ash but the golden Guyver Lord was still there and Tekki's forces were surprised. The Terrans seemed to take it in their stride and Fukamachi's voice snapped orders over the mental paths. He might only be a Gigantic Guyver but his commands resonated through the gathered forces.

:Hayami, shield energy frequency analysis! I want the decodes now!: To most, the command meant nothing but to the experienced Healers and Engineers, it was obvious. The white Gigantic Healer disentangled himself from the shield that was around the Terran Advents and moved forward, his sensors locking on to Leoben's last defender. Yisuvac watched in fascination. He could do this type of analysis but he had to be touching the shield so he was very interested in how to read the frequencies from a distance. The other Terran Guyver Healers and Engineers split their attention, half holding the shield and half analysing Alkanphel. All information was fed towards Hayami without protest.

The Terran warriors exchanged long glances with each other and from the way their control medallions were flashing, battle plans were being made. They sprang into action just as Tsuyosa was about to try to order a cohesive attack. Sho and Aptom drove downwards, while Agito speed upwards and then the three of them converged upon the Guyver Lord Zoalord. Alkard was left as back up maintaining his position near the generated shield just in case anything could still attack.

Imakarum watched, his wounds completely healed now. He recognised who the Zoalord was but he felt no need to defend them. It might be Alkanphel's form, and power, but it was not the supreme Zoalord. It was just a copy and he felt no pull of loyalty. He didn't even feel his zoacrystals reacting to them, though the last surviving Cronos Zoalord wasn't sure if that was because of the Guyver Armor. Even so, he did not need this copy's crystal, so he maintained his distance, watching as events unfolded in much the way he anticipated.

When Tsuyosa realised he would not be able to co-ordinate with the Terrans he ordered his warriors to move in supporting roles. The Terrans had too much history with Alkanphel, even if this being wasn't the Alkanphel they knew, they knew the power this clone would be capable of and their all-out attack had been the most appropriate response. This Zoalord didn't feel quite like Alkanphel, though the Guyver Lord armor did change their presence but even if they had half of his powers, then this would be a hard fought battle and only the Terrans knew exactly what it would take to defeat him. Tsuyosa knew that this would be... educational for his forces, and he twisted his attention, making sure those who were currently treating the wounded were able to see what was happening here. They did not appreciate the power inherent in a Terran Guyver, they did not truly see how difficult it would be to take them down and this battle, one Terran Guyver Lord versus just about all the other Terrans would allow them to see everything. It would allow them to see truly what the difference in strength was and for them to know the type of power he was going to harness to take down the Guyver Emperor.

He gave his own orders as he worked out his plan of attack. :Xeo'm, Yisuvac, shield me! Heborae, Tallowa, stand with Alkard, defend against stray energy. The rest of you hold your distance, this is not a battle you can enter.: The order might have been harsh but it was true and he would not have the attention to spare to pull out anyone who made a mistake.

The Alkanphel Guyver Lord was holding his position, using the superior shielding capabilities of a Healer to keep the myriad of attacks away. Sho and Aptom were combining their power, their two energy signatures so aligned that they seemed to be one being so that their two Gigantic units could make a force as great or greater than a Lord. The black Guyver Lord Warrior knew that they had not practiced and he was impressed by the way they meshed. For all that Aptom claimed enmity with Fukamachi, it appeared Imakarum was right, that claim was his protection. Agito was releasing vast amounts of energy at the Alkanphel clone and already the Guyver Lord Healer's shield was burning white with the heat. Theoretically, Guyver Lords wielded the same amount of power, just with different specialities so that a Warrior could attack a Healer but the Healer's shield would be capable of holding against the Warriors strongest attack. But the Alkanphel clone was facing the equivalent of _three_ Guyver Lord Warriors and while the Terrans were somewhat tired, they could fight.

Tekki's forces gathered together near the Terrans Advents and they all shared much the same reaction. There was awe, and shock and amazement but predominantly there was fear. It coiled through their guts, whispered into their ears and laughed at their surprise. It settled in the back of their throats as that sickly feeling and as one their breathing became short. Those who had supported the question earlier, the suggestion to kill the Terran Guyvers before they came into their power realised exactly why their master had laughed. And a few wondered if perhaps they had chosen the wrong side. Their master, Tekki, was a Terran, but he was only one Terran. Could he fight his fellows, especially if they banned together against him?

Their doubts were answered a moment later when his black highlights pierced the Guyver Lord Healer's shield and began fighting with his white highlights. Despite the fact that his warrior had yet to move, Leoben was radiating confidence and Tsuyosa thought he knew why. Alkanphel's clone was fresh, the others, himself included had already fought through all the Advents that had been gathered here and if the Zoalord Guyver Lord Healer could just hold them off long enough, Leoben would be able to escape, and the chase would be on again. But if Leoben fell here... Tsuyosa wasn't sure what would happen with the Advent Leadership. No doubt there were a few waiting in the wings to take over, but would they be able to stand against Mirai and Eternity should the Terran Advents wish to lead... Or would the Terran Advents even be accepted? Eventually the black Guyver Lord thought that they would but it would take time for them to track down all their subjects and in that time who knew what wild crack pot schemes would have been implemented.

As the Guyver Lord Healer pushed the last of the black tendrils out of his shield, Tsuyosa felt more than heard Hayami project the frequency to the Terran Warriors. Even though Alkanphel's clone had been busy the three of them had not halted their movements, nor did they now. The principle was simple and based on the pure fact that even in space it was harder to hit a moving target. In space most thought that the Guyver's sonic oscillators were useless and while it was true that they had limited use, they did still serve an important function. The three Terran warriors closed in on the Guyver Lord Zoalord, carefully watching for any reaction as they generated the frequency called for by Hayami. As sound oscillators they were useless in space, but as energy oscillators, they were fully functional. Tsuyosa almost felt superfluous as he watched but he was aware that he had not been forgotten. And he was already planning how he could convince the Terrans to let him take the new found Guyver Lord into his custody. Ishiikawa had been simple. As the key to the defeat of that Zoalord, he had almost naturally been entrusted with keeping him contained. The Terrans really required no assistance with this Alkanphel clone and in fact Fukamachi may even feel better if he were not here. The young man knew that he had been friends with the original and had to be wondering if this aggressive action against essentially the same being would be approved. It was only because he was so sensitive that the black Guyver Lord could feel the way Fukamachi kept checking on him, monitoring his position even though he was engrossed in assaulting the yellow Guyver Lord Healer.

He needn't have worried. Eventually Tsuyosa would have had to come up against this version of Alkanphel and if circumstances were different then perhaps it would have been possible to convince the Zoalord to lend his strength to destroy the Guyver Emperor, but while the man was under Leoben's control, there was really only one option. Force. Because nothing else would break the Advent's control.

Focusing himself he could feel the Terrans communicating with each other. They weren't deliberately cutting him out, just that they were so used to their lines of discussion that they did not consider others. It wasn't until there was a jolt through his Unit, a jolt that _every_ Guyver present felt that Tsuyosa realised he had better remind the Terrans to let others hear. The One was obviously listening and the One disapproved of some plan they had considered. The Tekki leader frowned. In all his memory he could not remember the One taking such an active interest in battles...

:Ouch,: Fukamachi's voice echoed towards everyone and the black Guyver Lord wondered if the Guyver Emperor had reminded the Terrans to be more polite. :That settles that,: he added. :No ripping out control medallions.:

Tsuyosa froze... Fukamachi hadn't possibly... he couldn't have really suggested... :He did,: the Tekki's Unit whispered to him, :because that is the level of response he feels appropriate for this situation. Though, Master you are correct, it would not be allowed.:

In the centuries that he had been away it appeared far more on Earth had changed than he thought and Tsuyosa deliberately pulled himself back to the task at hand. Defeating the Guyver Lord Zoalord so that they could destroy Leoben... Though... Tsuyosa smiled as he looked around and began charging his Mega Smasher.

:Keep the Guyver Lord Healer busy,: he ordered without thinking, completely abandoning the plan that he had earlier formulated with Agito. He didn't care what information Leoben had, it had never mattered in the past, it did not matter now. All he wanted to do, and all he had every said he wanted to do was destroy the Advents who were responsible for causing Alkanphel's pain. And before him was one of the Advents who had been instrumental and he had hesitated for far too long.

The spike of power as he charged his MegaSmasher was impossible to hide and Leoben saw it, but he could not move his pawn into position, not with the other Guyver Warriors attacking so ferociously. The elder Advent did raise his shields but Tsuyosa smiled grimly. _He_ was not as fatigued as the other Terrans, and _he_ was a fully-fledged Guyver Lord Warrior with the memories and tricks of centuries of experience. HE knew how to harness power and he was using every trick he could now, even reaching out to touch 'Nytarin and grasp what little power the Artarmon could spare him.

When he released the blast, it was akin to the combined efforts of the Terrans against Alkanphel's clone. And under the force he could hear the elder Advent's scream. It might have been different if the pawn had been able to move, but underestimating the Terran's was a mistake that Leoben would not live to regret.

Tsuyosa kept pouring energy into the blast, eating away at the very impressive shields the elder Advent had raised. He continued to fuel his Unit long passed the time he would have stopped in the past, risking total energy depletion. _This_ was the Advent responsible for everything and he didn't care how much power he had to summon, this Advent was going to be destroyed. Tsuyosa knew he was powerful. With his past and present self-merged he was easily the most skilled and the most powerful of all the Guyvers in this time but Leoben had millennia of experience and millennia to become perfectly efficient and his shield held, almost as if it was syphoning the power of the blast into it. That wasn't happening, but it took such a long time to crack through the shield that the black Guyver Lord would not have been surprised if it was.

Another two blasts joined his and Tsuyosa was surprised to see two white Gigantic Guyver's contributing to his attack. He recognised Terran Hayami and the Kyheenan Tarnsi both attacking to help him but both streams of energy were higher than he thought they were capable of and then he noticed how their control medallions were glowing. They were in contact with their Master, the Guyver Emperor, and were drawing off its power.

For one irrational instant Tsuyosa rejected the help. Hayami and Tarnsi were the Guyver Emperors direct servants, and the aid they were giving him was the will of their Master and _he could not_ accept aide from one being he planned to destroy. But then his more rational side took over. There was no way the Guyver Emperor did not already know his intention. He had never hidden it after all, so if they were going to help then their help, through their servants would be accepted. Perhaps they shared the desire to see the Advent destroyed?

The Tekki had never really understood the Guyver Emperor, not even in the future Help was help so he accepted it. In the end it would change nothing.

"_Argh!_" Leoben's scream echoed through the minds of all present and with an almost audible crack the Advent's shield shattered.

Energy ate into him, hitting the bioarmor plating that covered the Advent. It buckled, and began to melt and Tsuyosa was thankful when the Megasmasher blasts from Hayami and Tarnsi disappeared. They were probably out of energy.

:No, while I agree with your desire this time, it is your desire and your kill.:

Or perhaps not, Tsuyosa quirked one eyebrow as the One's voice echoed through him. As the energy continued to pour into Leoben he closed his eyes and sent out a silent thank you. Just this once, he agreed with the Guyver Emperor and just this once, he would honour the Guyver's mistake. They had pulled back, acknowledging that for whatever it was worth, this kill would be attributed to him and him alone and the Guyver Emperor seemed to know how much that meant to him.

He felt more than saw the two shadows that came up beside him, one to his left and one to his right and this time the Tekki Leader was not surprised when two other blasts joined his in eating away at the Advent's leader. He wanted the kill, it would be acknowledged as his, but he supposed that the Terran Advents also had cause to want Leoben dead.

The elder Advent screamed, projecting his voice over the mental frequencies and a few more Guyver's collapsed as the dying ancient pushed all his pain into his voice. One or two of the human's bowed their heads, silently acknowledging his passing but no one moved to assist one of the beings who had been their creators.

As the combined blast continued to eat away at Leoben the most profound effect was on Alkanphel's clone. The Guyver Lord Healer had been fighting the Terrans, who had him on the run, despite the fact that he was fresh and they were fatigued. They knew how to work together and Fukamachi and Aptom had separated so that there were three main prongs of attack when they combined with Agito. The Guyver Lord Healer had been reduced to shielding but as Leoben's pain echoed through his mind and the controls that were in him were severed for possibly the first time in his life, the human Guyver Warriors were slightly surprised when their foe just collapsed. They had heard the Advents death cry but they had known that their battle lay here, against Alkanphel's clone.

It was almost anticlimactic but while it was the Terran Guyver Warriors leading the assault, the Tekki forces were providing assistance, though in some cases this was somewhat unknowing. Energy transference between Units is most common between a Healer and their patient but between Lord and Gigantics or even Unit to Unit it was possible and the shock and awe of the Tekki forces did not mean that they did not desire the human's to win and that was enough to open lines.

Sho dodged in close to the convulsing clone, delivering a kick to the man's temple before jumping back as Aptom plunged his fist into the Zoalord's chest and Agito followed with a fist to their chin before the three of them stood at a distance. Purple highlights rose from Makishima and wrapped themselves around the Guyver Lord Healer, holding him firm as he stilled, losing consciousness as the being linked into him died.

While most of the watchers relaxed, Sho remained tense. An unconscious Guyver was not a subdued Guyver and his caution was rewarded when the clones control medallion glowed. He was fast to respond, closing with them and wrapping his legs around the Guyver Healer's torso, holding his arms down as Sho's own hands reached down to turn his head up. Both their control medallions glowed for a few moments, pulsing with light as Fukamachi issued commands for it to stand down, reassuring the Unit that its host was in no danger.

Behind him, Aptom gathered himself, ready to attempt to cut down the Guyver Lord Healer if the Unit did not respond to logic, though given who it hosted, he was well tempted to try it anyway.

When Sho gave a startled cry of surprise, quickly summoning a gravity globe and filling it with atmosphere Aptom snorted. He should have realised that when it came to Guyvers Fukamachi was very persuasive and for the first time in his life, the Hyper Zoanoid truly looked upon Alkanphel's face. The clone was unconscious and the relaxation of his face made him look young. Aptom breathed deep, Alkanphel had always looked young but this clone looked to be nothing more than a child. He watched as Sho flicked his wrist at Agito, somehow telling the Guyver Lord Warrior to retract his restraints and surprisingly Makishima did that as they turned towards the other Guyvers.

Mirai and Eternity had moved from their position and were now flanking the Tekki Leader who was gently closing his breast plates. They could see that his breathing was heavy even from this distance and behind those three there were glowing chunks of what could only have been Leoben. For a moment, everything was peaceful before new tensions arose.

Advents were not designed to fly sideways, yet somehow Mirai and Eternity managed the feat as they sidled away from the Tekki Leader. The Terran Guyver's began measuring distances between them and the Tekki's followers. Mizuki's hands hummed and the sensor sphere's on her unit clicked back and forth as she kept track of everyone. They didn't want to be enemies per sae with the Tekki forces, but no one had forgotten his goals. For their part, Heborae and the others were doing much the same as the Terran's and the tension between the sides rose.

:What the hell are we going to do with this one?: Sho asked, keeping his communication private though the lines that the Earth Guyvers used as he indicated towards the still unconscious Zoalord beside him.

:We could kill him,: Agito suggested. :That would be the easiest.:

:I don't think we are allowed to,: Hayami replied, feeling a pulse of command go through his Unit. He didn't know what was commanding him but he felt obligated to obey. It was similar to but not the same overwhelming feeling he got from a Zoalord.

:Can be hold him?:

:Agito, we have more refugee's than we can cope with on Merrimu, we can hold Hyper Zoanoids, but we can't hold a _Zoalord_, especially not Alkanphel,: Natsuki's voice was more than a little peeved.

:Then we have no choice,: Shizu spoke, backing her husband, :we have to kill him.:

:Don't you think I want him dead?: Aptom snarled. :But listen for a moment with your Units, feel the connection to the whole! I want him dead, but we will not be allowed to kill him!: It was strange for Aptom to be saying that and he didn't know why he was accepting of the feeling, he only knew he was. They would not be allowed to kill this Alkanphel clone and it would be a world of pain for anyone who tried it.

:So what the hell do we do with him?: Agito yelled back.

:Stand down!:

The order was quiet, but was not from anyone present. It contained no coercive force but the Guyvers, loyal to the Tekki or not, felt their Unit's respond.

Fukamachi shared a long look with his wife before he shrugged and dismissed the Gigantic Unit that had answered his call. Mizuki nodded her understanding and allowed her Unit to add the bulk of a Guyver Healer and she turned towards the black Guyver Lord form of the Tekki. While she hadn't called for help this time, she would try to see if she could talk to him.

As she approached the brooding form of the Guyver Lord Warrior she inclined her head a little. :Once again I find myself thanking you for your assistance,: Mizuki said, allowing her Unit to broad send the thought so that everyone could hear.

:You are most welcome, my Lady Mizuki,: Tsuyosa replied. He knew who had ordered them to stand down and he wasn't about to get into the habit of obeying them. He was faced with a unique opportunity and his desire was always strong. The Terrans were tired, they were gathered. He could take them.

One of Mizuki's sensors was focused behind her, trained on the Tekki forces that were present. The Warrior didn't miss it and beneath his armor he smiled when she asked the obvious question. :My Lord Tekki, what are your intentions now?:

:That is the question,: Tsuyosa murmured, his mind voice soft.

In this distance Imakarum shook his head. He couldn't hear the conversation between Guyver's unless they were specifically including him but he could sense the dynamics and he could see what was happening. Alkanphel's friend was ambitious but if he pushed his ambition now he'd find out how deep the strength ran in the Terrans.

And the meaning of the warning Alkanphel had bid him to deliver to the Tekki, advice he had not yet given the jet Guyver Lord Warrior became all too clear.

With a resigned sigh Mirabilis moved towards the black Guyver Lord. :Accept the defeat of the Advents as your victory for today,: he said, his voice firm as he allowed all to hear his words. Alkanphel's Hand continued altering his mental frequency so that only the Tekki heard, :To overextend yourself is to invite defeat, and if you try this now, you will be defeated.:

The black Guyver Lord Warrior turned slightly, his glowing pearl plate eyes boring deeply into the narrowed white blue orbs of the Zoalord. Mizuki still stood at a slight distance watching just as every other Guyver did.

Beneath his armor, Tsuyosa closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. His forces were strong, he had the upper hand, he could win. He was confident, yet the one Alkanphel had sent to him was warning against it and his desires warred with each other. While expression was not clear on the face of a Zoalord, Mirabilis seemed to smile. :The head has been cut from the body,: he said, gesturing towards Leoben's remains, :and the body convulses now. Let them deal with it.:

Tsuyosa took another deep breath and released it slowly, allowing his armor to retreat to take on the form of a regular Guyver Unit. He flicked one hand at the white Zoalord beside him in obvious dismissal and turned towards Mizuki. His followers remained tense, awaiting his orders.

:My Lord?: Mizuki prompted gently.

The Tekki Leader opened his eyes and looked around. From the way the Terrans were placed, he could tell they were discussing the clone's fate though they had yet to reach a conclusion. :My Lady,: he began, sending his voice out to all. :I do not presume to know what facilities you and your people have, but I must express my doubt that you could hold someone as powerful as the man next to your husband.:

Mizuki nodded demurely as attention returned to her and the black Guyver Warrior.

:I have taken an unwanted prisoner from you before, allow me to extend the curtsey again?:

:It would help,: Sho said needlessly to the others.

:It would,: Natsuki agreed. :But I can't help but wonder why? What does he want with Alkanphel's clone?:

:Just give him the clone,: Agito snapped. :If we aren't allowed to kill them, and if he's offering, then why not?: His tone was short. The pulse earlier forbidding them to attempt to kill the Zoalord had been particularly strong and Agito didn't like being dictated to. His unit though had hummed at him, telling him in no uncertain terms that this time, he agreed with the one giving the order and they would be at odds if he attempted it. It appeared he and his Unit were overdue for another long chat about who was Master and who was slave. Deep in his mind there was a chuckle, :You can talk all you want Master,: his Unit said. :In this case, it's not going to change anything, unless you wish to attempt to fight all the Guyver Unit's at once?: The question was left hanging with the merest pulse of power and Agito snarled.

:I don't know why he wants them, but he does and it is one less problem for us to deal with,: Tetsuro said sensibly.

:I don't care,: Aptom quipped. He'd never had any loyalty to Alkanphel, he wasn't about to have loyalty to a clone.

:It is indeed one less problem,: Hayami agreed.

Shizu shrugged. They should have known by now she would not contradict her husband.

Sho looked down at the unconscious man beside him. There were so many memories there but resolutely he shook his head. This was not Alkanphel. His was the hand that had killed the Supreme Commander of Cronos and he could not view the past in someone different. :We don't have the resources to hold him,: he said sensible. :Nor do we have the resources to treat him,: he added, giving consideration to something the others had over looked. The Zoalord had been created by the Advents but more than that, he had never, or only very rarely had his mind separated from Leoben's and he would be lost and afraid, very much a child in some ways. :If the Tekki Leader wishes to take him, then I see no concern but I would add one proviso.:

:What?:

:I would request that he ensure that this version of Alkanphel knows that we do not hate him and that since he is human, if he is willing to live with other humans, then we will take him in.:

:Sho!: The objection came from a few.

:Live with!: Fukamachi repeated. :Not rule!: he added for emphasis. :This isn't Alkanphel and we have no proof that he is a threat to us. Now I agree that doesn't mean we should trust him explicitly but it doesn't mean we should treat him as an enemy. It would be best though if we do not have to deal with the issues he represents until we are on more stable ground. With Leoben dead, who knows what the rest of the Advents will do? It might mean they leave Earth, it might not. Until we know, we need to remain on guard.:

Mizuki remained silent while the others spoke and eventually she cocked her head towards the black Guyver Warrior, nodding slightly. :Your offer is most graciously accepted,: she said.

Tsuyosa snorted. He was not naïve enough to believe that she had been thinking. :I take it you are all in agreement.:

:We are, though we would request one thing from you, my Lord,: Mizuki said, allowing her mind voice to carry her smile as she relaxed. She may not know the Tekki Leader as well as Sho did, but if he was joking then she was fairly sure he wouldn't attack.

:My Lady?:

:Please let this clone of Alkanphel know we bear him no animosity. He is not Alkanphel and should he desire to live with humans, we will find a place for him.:

:A most generous offer,: Tsuyosa murmured, as his forces relaxed, allowing the advanced forms of their armor to retreat.

He was not the only one who looked around as the sense of being watched vanished and after a moment Tsuyosa shook his head. He should have known that the one who gave the order to stand down would have remained until it was carried out, at least in this situation.

And just like that, it was over, at least this time. Some of the Tekki Leader's leaf troops took the gravity globe from Sho and winked out, taking the Alkanphel clone to where ever the Tekki forces made their base. The black Guyver Warrior bowed towards Mizuki and flicked one hand towards his forces, ordering them to withdraw. Sho looked around for Mirabilis but the white Zoalord had already left and he would not be found until he desired it. There was nothing more to do with this battle but the door was open for further conflict.

* * *

It seems almost odd to think that a battle we won was the cause of so much pain, but it was. It may not have been Terran hands which killed the Advent Leader, and while Eternity and Mirai would step up to become the new leaders, they could not establish their domain over the vastly scattered Advents for some time. And in that time, the disjointed Advents attacked everything.

When a race is defeated they have two options. They can either submit to their defeat, accepting it placidly or they can strike out, causing pain to others. The Advents chose to strike out and that lead to a galaxy wide conflict. They did not strike out as they had in the past, only targeting those with sufficient technology, they hit everyone.

We helped as much as we could and while it's difficult to know if we did much good, without us, I know many more species would have been lost. It was not until we returned to Earth again to see what Maxwell was doing that we could really begin to help and I wonder how we did not see it. I think Aptom knew what he could do but he was reluctant to pursue it without the rest of us agreeing.

What happened after this point is time is confusing. Everything happened at once. It didn't really but it seemed that way. So many forces came together all at once that it seems that the telling takes more time than the actuality. There were still things we had to learn, still things we had to do and I think, in this instance of time, we were not the only ones discovered information long left hidden. But even with the battles that were to come, there were still moments of peace, and it is those I hold on to.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

Review please :D Three chapters in one year is almost a new record for this fic!


	36. Interlude X As Everything Comes Together

Bio-Booster Armor Guyver is Copyrighted to Yoshiki Takaya and Tokuma Shoten Publishing Co in Japan and is trademarked to VIZ Communications Inc.. I am using the characters and ideas without permission but am not making any money from this. This fictional work does belong to me.

* * *

The Conquered  
By Jade Tatsu  
Interlude X – As Everything Comes Together

* * *

Tsuyosa looked at the image. He currently had the Alkanphel clone in a small cell but the man had been easy to contain. He hadn't done anything since regaining consciousness and the Tekki Leader was beginning to suspect that the Zoalord had really been nothing more than an extension of Leoben. It was almost sad and it made him feel thankful towards his own creators. He didn't necessarily like that feeling. His own creators had never treated him badly but they had made it obvious they had ways to control him and they would use them. Eternity had demonstrated that as well though he was of two minds about that. After all he had challenged the Advent to prove the extent of control. The Tekki Leader thought back and after a moment shook his head. He couldn't specifically remember Eternity or Mirai but that was hardly surprising. During his creation and testing, he had not been moved much and those involved with the project had linked in with the Advent who housed him. With the agony of creation and testing they had been there but it was probably better that he did not remember them.

Eventually Tsuyosa shook his head. It no longer mattered and he had already paid his thanks to the Terran Advents when he let them live. What was concerning him were any controls left within him. When he had left he had found many and removed them. And over the years he'd found others and removed them. Sometimes it was subtle little things, like how he responded to a certain tone of music and other times they were more complex, like how a combination of things affected him but since no Advent had ever tried to truly control him he had never really cared. Even when his future self merged with him, and they had together removed a few more controls neither his older or younger self had cared. To be honest, his elder self had thought he had removed all of the controls but the ease with which Eternity had commanded him proved that to be very wrong.

Though it seemed as if the controls that were left were those that responded to individual Advents and those he would only find if the individual commanded him.

:That's not quite true.:

Tsuyosa raised one eyebrow. It wasn't often his Unit chose to speak to him. :What do you mean?: He asked it.

:It's not quite true that the only way you have to remove command responses to individuals is if they trigger them.:

:So how do you propose I remove them?:

:You don't.:

:And what good does that do me?: Tsuyosa was patient with his Unit. The Guyver's perception of problems different from his own but it was helpful when it could be.

:Without knowing the frequency, they cannot be removed,: his Unit continued. :But all frequencies save those you allow can be blocked.:

He had considered that but had also considered it to be a too overreaching solution to the problem. He needed some mental frequencies open so that he could communicate with his followers.

:No, you don't,: his Unit objected.

The man known throughout the galaxy as the Tekki took a deep breath. :What do you mean?:

:You don't block them, I do.:

Understanding flooded through Tsuyosa. His Unit was with him almost all the time and when it came to communication it wasn't him who anyone spoke to, it was his Unit which relayed the signal to him. If anything was going to block signals or even mediate them it _had_ to be done via his Unit. It could vet all signals to him. :Do it,: he instructed firmly. That was one worry out of the way and Tsuyosa turned his eyes back to the display showing Alkanphel.

The Zoalord was in his human form but he looked ill-kempt and rough. If it was just that, Tsuyosa would doubt but from the way the man moved, it was easy to see that he likely had very little knowledge about personal grooming. The Zoalord was nothing more than a puppet with its strings cut and the Tekki leader couldn't help but feel the slightest trace of pity. The knowledge did however make his job easier. This was not his friend but despite that the Alkanphel clone was not someone he could give to Xeo'm. He'd promised her a human guyver but something had held him back and he could not do it. The idea sickened him. Her entire desire sickened him and if had regrets about changing the past, this was one. Xeo'm was much nicer in the future… after… Well, he really wasn't sure what had happened to her in the future but it had changed the Vad'm Guyver completely. It was something he hoped could be repeated but knew it wouldn't be… at least not yet. Perhaps the summoning, using Yisuvac's machine would do it. He could hope but by then Tekki was honest enough to admit it would be too late for someone… All the human Guyvers would dislike him for killing the One but whichever Terran he gave to Xeo'm, they would never forgive him. And he accepted that. The cost was just.

But he could not make it easier on himself and give her Alkanphel… no matter that the man was not his friend. Perhaps he feared, because the Alkanphel clone had the potential to level planets, yet when watching him, it was easy to see that he barely had the ability to feed himself. It would never do to give the meddler Xeo'm access to such power, even if all the humans had the potential for that power. But it was more than that, it made him feel uncomfortable on a personal level.

It would be easier for him but he could do it, even if the Alkanphel clone was not his friend.

"Ah, I see you finally worked it out."

"Mirabilis," Tsuyosa greeted the white Zoalord who was currently in human form.

The man looked over at the screen. "He's not Alkanphel and Leoben was too timid to even trust him with a Zoacrystal. He has the form, he has the ability but he does not have the power."

Tsuyosa dismissed the image, looking towards the other Zoalord. "I did not expect to see you." That was the best he could say to fish for information as to why the other man was here.

"I did not necessarily expect to be here but I find myself fast being able to fulfil Alkanphel's second task and thus must complete the first."

"Your message?"

"_Your_ message," Imakarum returned, stressing the word. "I know you have wondered where I have been, what I have been doing. I cannot tell you everything; suffice to say that the number of Zoalords you will have to face has been greatly reduced."

"How many are left?" the brown haired man asked with interest.

"Not many," came the depreciating reply. "But their fate is not your message and is only relevant as passing information. Lord Alkanphel gave me two tasks, my Lord Tsuyosa. The first was to deliver your message and the second …. The Second I have taken every preparation to ensure my victory but I have learned one thing in this universe, and that is that victory is never assured. You are not yet ready for Lord Alkanphel's message but you are more prepared than at our first meeting and so, while my Lord did instruct me to wait until you were ready, I do not wish to find myself unable to deliver it."

"You don't think you will survive?"

"I am aware of my own limitations," Imakarum said matter of factly. "My survival was never guaranteed when Lord Alkanphel gave me these instructions and while I have every intention of surviving, I will be injured."

"I could help."

One hand was held up in denial. "You may not."

Tsuyosa took a deep breath. "What is your message?"

Imakarum seemed to gather himself, standing straighter, throwing his shoulders back. "Lord Alkanphel bade me to instruct you that you should not seek to fight battles you cannot win."

"Still trying to protect me," Tsuyosa murmured before he looked Imakarum straight in the eye. "I only seek battles I must."

"Lord Alkanphel acknowledged that but some you cannot win. Do not seek them out. Walk away, though it burns you to the core, walk away because he did not wish to see his friend die."

"After so long, he asks the impossible."

"No, he asks you to do what is best for you."

"What is _best_ for me?" Tsuyosa snarled the question and despite his sudden anger he was unsurprised when Imakarum simply stood with a stoic expression and watched. "He wants what is best for me? I laugh at that! What is best for me is that he lived! Then we could have fought these battles together. The Advents, the Guyvers, _everyone_! But no, he goes and gets himself killed."

"He always knew how he was going to die," the white Zoalord murmured.

"I know!" the black Guyver shouted. "But that does not make it any easier to bear! I never rushed the fight against the Advents because I never believed he would die. And now I find myself only a few years too late for a being who lived for millennia. All too easily I could be a friend to the man who killed him and now you are telling me I need to walk away! That he wanted me to simply give up?"

Mirabilis closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. He should have anticipated anger from Alkanphel's friend who, while now older than the Supreme Zoalord, still did not take the long view of things. "He never wished for you to give up, or to surrender. He merely wished that you look at the situation again, that you do not fight in a battle you cannot win. By your own admission, the Advents are the easy fight, the one to come is worse. Lord Alkanphel never wanted you to face that one alone."

"Well I am."

"I know. But stop for a moment and look at the situation, assess with new eyes, not those tainted by the future," Imakarum said, realising that was his best argument, though somehow knowing that it would not work. The two of them were really too much alike. Alkanphel always got his own way and could only ever be persuaded to take a different path to the same goal and Tsuyosa was the same. He was used to following his own lead, knowing what he wanted and how best to achieve it.

"The future opened my vision, it did not taint it."

"Perhaps, but you will always see things with the knowledge of what might happen, which may not be what will happen."

"So what exactly did Alkanphel want me to do?"

Imakarum smiled. "Nothing," he said the word as a whisper. "He merely wanted you to consider. You have seen what might happen but consider this; is what might happen, what will happen? Look at what is happening and decide if it is the same, if the same causes are justified because the universe will remember and the universe will know and if you strike at something you should not, you will pay the price. It will be a battle you cannot win, if it's a battle that should not be fought."

Tsuyosa sighed. "It is the same," he said quietly. "I see what you want now, what Alkanphel wanted, but while there are differences, on the points that I cannot compromise on, it is the same. The power rests with one being and that much power should never be in the hands of one. I cannot back away from this battle," the black Guyver Lord said firmly.

"Check that you are seeing what is real and not what you expect to see. Wait until the Universe is sure before you strike, and know that if you walk away, there is no shame. Remember always that he tried to protect you and you were his first friend, and the only one he considered his equal," the white Zoalord murmured before he turned away. He had done what he could for Alkanphel's friend and the message had been delivered, even if it had not yet been properly heard it was all he could do for now.

"Leaving?"

"Lord Alkanphel gave me two tasks. I must attend to the second one."

"Imakarum, should you survive, you would be welcome."

"Thank you," Imakarum said, looking back over his shoulder with a soft smile. Alkanphel's message was not yet heard but if he succeeded in his second task, it would make no difference. The Tekki Leader believed the One to be the Guyver's one mistake and while Alkanphel had not known this is the same way as his friend he had seen far more than he was meant to when he saw his own demise. He had known of the One and his orders were absolute._ Walk away, Tsuyosa, because I will destroy that which you believe should not be, that which Alkanphel saw in his demise. Live long and remember._

* * *

:You can't keep jumping around this forever,: Eternity sent the message to Mirai.

The two of them were currently flanking the _Kasd'n Goa_ and were in orbit around a small planet while supplies were obtained.

:Not forever,: the other ship replied, :but long enough.:

:He betrayed us,: Eternity shot back.

:I _know_,: Mirai said, her voice sad.

:Mirai, we called for help because we needed it. If he had not betrayed us, he would not be dead. It's that simple.:

:I know.:

:So why are you feeling guilty?:

:Because,: Mirai returned, :in case you hadn't noticed, this is everything you ever wanted.:

It was Eternity's time to be silent and it was a few moments before he replied. :No, it's not really.:

:How is it not?:

:I never wanted him dead.:

Mirai seemed to nod. That much was true. :So what happens now?:

:We have a choice,: Eternity said. :But I think the choice has been made for us.:

:Hmm?:

:You are right when you said it is what I wanted. I do want to rule and now I don't think we have a choice, we have to take up the mantle.:

:We?:

Eternity shifted slightly in space, moving to face Mirai. :I can't do this alone,: he said sincerely. :I will need you to be with me, to help me, to balance me. Not as my mate, we aren't suited for that but Mirai, without you I will be too harsh. You are more moderate, more compassionate and while a Leader must be harsh they must also know mercy when the situation calls for it. I need balance so I _can't_ do this alone.:

For long moments Mirai was silent, considering, thinking, wondering before she seemed to sigh. :If we are going to do this, we are going to have to move.:

:Leoben kept them on such a tight leash that who knows what stupid things they will do now,: Eternity agreed before reaching out to the Terrans on the Kyheenan ship. :We need to leave again,: he announced.

There was a feeling of surprise but then amused acceptance. :Go towards here,: Tetsuro said, giving them a star map. :There were lots of other Advents there, we think,: he added.

:Lead them well,: another human voice came with the well wishes and Eternity and Mirai shared a private laugh. It appeared their plan had already been anticipated and they felt warm with the wash of feeling that was sent towards them.

:We will call again, hopefully in better circumstances, though let us know where our brethren are if you find them and we will claim our place as their Liege Lords.:

:Fly strong.:

* * *

Maxwell looked up at the sky. The Advent ships were burning through the atmosphere with impressive speed and around him the troops who had fought were silent. That was the eeriest part. They shouted and screamed in combat but where they should be crying out their joy in victory they were silent. For the moment the Earth Leader didn't care, he was too busy gulping in great lung fulls of air. It had not been an easy battle and he expected to hear shortly how the others were doing.

When he had asked for volunteers to be willingly infected with Aptom's cells he had been overwhelmed by the numbers. There were so many who would do anything if it meant they could strike back and they did not care about the consequences. He'd had to weed out those who were perfectly healthy and who had a life to come. That still left him with many volunteers and while he didn't want to, he had granted his permission that they all be converted into Aptom.

Some of the clones reported that they had seen the Original so Sanchez knew the others would be updated on what he was doing shortly and while he had misgivings he was proud that he would be able to welcome them back to an Earth free of Advent control. He wasn't sure though he'd be able to look into the face of anyone for a while though, because every time he did he'd think about what he had done to their brother, sister, mother, father, daughter, or son. Almost everyone on Earth would know someone who had made the sacrifice, who had become Aptom and while they may be able to live with it he would need more time to get used to it.

War was one thing, he knew how to fight, how to deal with ordering soldiers to their deaths. This was something else entirely. He took a deep breath and turned to one of the Aptoms who had come up behind him. "Report."

The Hyper Zoanoid closed his eyes for a moment as he communicated with his fellows. "Most of the battles went as expected and the Advents are escaping now. A few needed reinforcement and they are receiving it. By the time we go there, the Advents will be gone."

Maxwell took another deep breath, a pleased smile lighting his features. "Alright," he said, "have the medics start treating the wounded."

"Ahem," the clone interrupted. "We don't get wounded," he added when Sanchez looked over at him.

"Of course you get wounded!" he objected.

The clone blinked and Maxwell got the impression of rolled eyes though the Zoanoid did nothing of the sort. "We do get wounded," he admitted, "but we heal fast enough that anything short of a mortal blow will not affect us," he added the clarification.

"Are there any dead?" Maxwell asked, feeling his legs go wobbly. He didn't want to know all the gory details but he needed to know them.

"Sit down," one of the other clones said indicating to a log. The Earth Leader sank on to it with a thankful nod towards the Hyper Zoanoid.

"There are no dead," the clone who had originally spoken continued.

"How are there no dead?"

"We can heal limited wounds without help but more significant wounds are more easily healed with extra tissue. There are no dead because their tissue had gone to the rest of us."

"I definitely needed the seat," Maxwell murmured beginning to feel very sick. "So there are no dead, no wounded, and in a few hours all the Advents will be driven from Earth?"

"Yes Sir."

The feeling was like a punch to his gut and if he hadn't been sitting he would have been with the news. No one expected this but everyone would welcome it. He had won. They had won.

Earth was free. And they hadn't even needed allies. Not that he thought the mission was futile, just that in the end it had not been called for. The original part of the mission, to transport humans to safety had been necessary and Maxwell was thankful that they would owe no one for the return of their planet.

"Spread the word," Maxwell ordered, "And…" He fell silent, looking around him. There were five clones close to him, all looking at him with the same impassive scarred faces. What the hell was he going to do with the Aptom Clones if there was nothing left to fight?

"We will complete whatever ships are ready and find the original," one of the clones said, answering the question he had not asked. "The battle on Earth is over, but the battle out there is just beginning."

It was only when he got back to the safety of the base he spent most of his time in, and back into the privacy of his quarters, a luxury he was allowed due to being the Leader of Earth that Maxwell began to shake. He sat on the edge of the pallet he used for a bed trying to calm his nerves before he raced for the bathroom, vomiting noisily.

What had he done? What had they all done?

Aptom… so many Aptoms. So many lives lost. So many lives he'd sacrificed, and not into the clean embrace of death but into an eternity of servitude to the Hyper Zoanoid. Maxwell swallowed, not even tasting the bile that burned the back of his throat as the reality settled around him.

How was he ever going to look anyone in the eye again?

* * *

"The Corang Wesodin are reporting attacks, as are the Jraewy and Mangoran. It appears to be a general wide spread attack."

"And this means what to us?" The question came from Tyan.

"If our neighbours are being attacked, then it is only a matter of time before we are attacked, my son," Xenif explained patiently. This news meant a lot to the Kyheenans, it meant a lot to everyone. The Advents had only ever attacked races at particular levels of development, yet this time they seemed to be attacking everyone.

Something had happened, and _ib Kyheen_ would wager that it was something Uryal'ng would know about. "Do we have any open lines of communication with the _Kasd'n Goa_?" He asked suddenly, looking up towards one of the Guyvers who stood as his guard.

Their control medallion flashed for a moment. "I'm not sure I understood that," the Kyheenan Guyver muttered before turning towards the Emperor. "The _Kasd'n Goa_ reports that there was a battle against some Advents but I'm not sure what they meant. There was something about it being an important Advent. Do you want me to ask them to come here?"

Xenif considered for a moment. "No," he said finally. "If it was an important Advent then I think I know what happened. If they destroyed one of the Leaders of the Advents, then these attacks are the rest running rampant, trying to show that they have lost nothing, that they are still strong." He took a deep breath. "Put all our settlements on alert and send what aide we can to whoever needs it."

"Father!"

The Emperor looked over at his son, his eyes sad. "Part of the agreement we made with the Terrans, part of the agreement everyone made with the Terrans is that we would help each other when needed."

"And where is their help?" Tyan asked viciously.

"Right here," a new voice called and the Court parted as a group of Terrans walked in. "We are yours to command, your Majesty," their leader said bowing.

Tyan snorted. "And what can mere Terrans do?"

The leader smiled one of those sad smiles you give to someone who doesn't understand and who will probably never understand and then he looked up towards the Emperor, silently asking permission. Xenif nodded, not really sure what to expect.

"Change!" The Terran Leader gave the command.

All the humans began growling and the Court retreated from them further, while the Guyvers present tensed but the Terrans where they were, though some bore expressions of pain. It wasn't until the first one sprouted long sharp teeth from a mouth that was elongating into a snout that there came screams from the gathered Kyheens. There was the sound of tearing as the Terran clothing shredded

It was one thing to have seen the vids available of this phenomena it was quite another to actually see it and while Xenif looked calm, he could feel the back of his throat going dry as he watched. He'd seen Aptom do this, he'd seen other humans do this as demonstration for him after they had agreed to a settlement on Sadaadeen but it still shocked him every time, it still made him quiver as something primeval reacted but for the sake of his court he appeared calm and he was thankful when the frightened screams abated as his courtiers drew strength from his calm.

"We are ready to serve," the now hulking Terran said, as he flicked one tendril over his shoulder. Claws sparked but did not gouge into the stone.

"I am honoured by your service," the Kyheenan Emperor said formally. "But I do not wish you to fight, for the moment. Information is more important. I wish to know who is being attacked by what strength and how often. If you can, I wish you to track the attackers. Once we know their patterns, we can anticipate and if they are blindly striking out we can try to help them understand their pain."

To the side of the Kyheenan Emperor, Tyan mentally shook his head. He was skilled enough not to show disagreement with his Father in public but inside he seethed. Why did his Father care more about aliens than their own kind? That went against his duty as Emperor yet the entire court seemed complacent and happy just standing there, watching aliens come and go, watching their own forces being ordered to help those aliens, these Terrans!

What had the Terrans ever done for them?

Besides potentially bring the wrath of the Advents down upon them all. Could the Terrans fight the Advents? No, they had lost their own home planet and now they needed help, and _ib Kyheen_ was blithely giving them that help, no questions asked, no promised, no treaties of re-payment. Tyan would grant the humans were very good at one thing, getting what they wanted. In fact, they might be the best species in the galaxy at that but that did not mean he would give them what they wanted, that he would do their bidding when the cost was measured in Kyheenan lives. No, he was not his Father, he would not blindly follow those who appeared so flashily but who had such a bad track record.

No, he had wanted to ally with the Tekki but even that path was now uncertain. The Kyheenan Prince felt his insides churn as he remembered. Even the Tekki did what the Terrans wanted and for the brief moment the Tekki was here, Tyan hadn't been able to even approach him and his one contact had been removed. It was so frustrating!

"Are you troubled, _is Kyheen_?" a soft voice asked from his side, and Tyan quickly schooled any trace of concern from his features. Ceruta was no longer there to help him but his will was not so weak that the loss of a helper would deter him from his plans.

"Always, Gyuya," Tyan replied with a fake smile. The old man was a Guyver and unlike Ceruta his loyalty was not known. Before the visit of the Terrans and the stay of the one called Fukamachi Sho, Tyan would have sworn that Gyuya's loyalty lay with them, or at least with the Guyvers, now though he wasn't so sure, but caution was still called for. Until he knew, he would say nothing.

"Such a heavy burden, _is Kyheen_, to be troubled so young and so much."

"I worry, _op Kyheen_. For my Father, for Kyheen, for the future."

"A very heavy burden indeed," the old Guyver said comfortingly and Tyan was hard pressed to keep his pleasant smile in place.

"It is my place," _is Kyheen_ murmured, wondering if he could get away somehow.

"And it is our place to support you, just as we support your Father," Gyuya replied easily. "I understand your doubts. You doubt the Terrans. You doubt the path your Father has put us on. You think we should have gone towards the Tekki."

Tyan couldn't stop a small start of surprise.

"Be at peace, _is Kyheen_. You would not be doing your job unless you were willing to look at all the options, and that is all you are doing."

"Why do you trust the Terrans?" That was the question. Tyan hadn't had much to do with Fukamachi but it seemed to him that everyone was willing to trust this unknown race with their very future. What was so good about the Terrans that they inspired that much confidence? The Prince saw no reason to trust them.

The old Kyheenan looked thoughtful for a moment and Tyan was strangely comforted by the fact that the Guyver hand not immediately rushed into a reassurance. "I didn't, at first," Gyuya said gently. "I'm still not sure how much I trust Fukamachi but that is my own issue."

"What happened?" The Crown Prince could not help but ask.

"Something to do with the Guyvers. I'm not sure I can explain it to someone without a Unit but I shall try. I was used to using certain sources of information available to Guyvers, information about the Hosts, about the Unit's, about the Universe. I never asked for permission, I just grabbed at the information. Fukamachi blocked that connection.

"I resented it at first," the old Guyver said with a wry smile and Tyan was once again reassured that the Kyheenan was taking him seriously. Most dismissed him as someone who would be important … in time. They barely listened to him, knowing that power lay with his Father. Oh there were those who curried favour, thinking he would reward them when he came to the Throne but their toadying was obvious. He'd need them, but he could not trust them to act in his best interest. No matter that Gyuya was completely loyal to his Father, Tyan sensed that the Leader of the Kyheenan Guyver Corps was taking him seriously and for that he was thankful. His desire to get away lessened but he was still wary. This was one Kyheenan who, no matter how approachable and how understanding they seemed, could not be allowed to know his ultimate plans.

"You resented it?"

"Of course! All the information of the universe was available to me! Who wouldn't resent the loss of that… But I think I am beginning to see why he did that, why…"

Whatever further Gyuya had to say, Tyan didn't hear. The Terran had directly interfered with one of his subjects and his Father had done nothing! Hot boiling rage flashed through him, though the Crown Prince was controlled enough that nothing showed in his expression. This Terran, this Fukamachi Sho had done something to the Leader of the Kyheenan Guyver Corps, without their permission, without any reason and everyone was okay with that? From the way the old Guyver was standing there, an almost whimsical smile on his face, even he thought it was okay! Such a thing was not tolerated! Not against a Kyheenan! Hadn't they fought to establish that, just when they were emerging from the confines of Kyheen? Why did no one think this was wrong? Why could his Father sit there with an almost idle smile on his face and accept everything the Terrans have done?

The conversation between the Terran Zoanoids and his Father had gone on without him but they appeared comfortable with each other. Those Zoanoids were the only solid thing the Terrans had done for them, and even that had been grudging. The exchange was not equal. They had forced the Kyheenan's to come to the battle with the Advents early. He knew the role of the Military, he knew why they were building them up, and that's why he had wanted to ally with the Tekki. To ally with the one being who had experience with fighting the Advents was not weakness, it was sensible. Yet no one seemed to want to pursue that path. They were content with following the lead of some two bit race that appeared with a flashy entrance, some ships that looked like Advents and some Guyvers. There was no reason to trust them, no reason at all when they pulled the Kyheenan's to their doom.

"I am sorry, _op Kyheen_," Tyan interrupted the old Guyver with a gentle smile. "I must be going," he added, "You have given me much to think on." _And so much more to act upon,_ the Kyheenan Prince added silently. He really did have much to think on, but he knew now where his path lay. He had to wrest control of the Empire from his Father before they were all doomed.

* * *

I know I said last chapter that I would keep the politics out of the fic... a bit of them got in anyway... Into this chapter and the one to come. Sorry but at least we are on the home straight now... believe it or not!

Review please? :) Yummy yummy e-cookies await for reviewers.


	37. Chapter XXVII Regicide

The Conquered  
By Jade Tatsu  
Chapter XXVII - Regicide

* * *

With the death of Leoben, the Advents went insane and the new treaties we had forged between the races of the universe swung into action. They were fragile, they were weak in some cases and predominantly designed to that humans could spread over the universe to ensure our survival, but for most of the galaxy, those treaties became the only thing standing between them and genocide. Some races would have accepted it, but others would have gone down fighting. But they would have gone down. Against the Advents, no matter how crazed, the different in technological levels really was too great.

There are arguments that advocate that sheer will to survive would have meant that some races lived, and I don't deny that some races might have been able to live through the Advent attacks, but they would never have been the same. They would never have risen to space again and living, trapped on your planet back in the proverbial stone age is survival but is not something most accepted. We Terrans had been lucky that way… very lucky in that when the Advents came for us, we already knew of their technology and we could adapt. That is why we survived, no other race would have had that advantage.

They did however, have the advantage of us. For in the time of fighting Aptom became a legend. On Earth to be touched by Aptom is to be considered infected, though Maxwell made use of that infection with great skill but for alien races, those who were touched by Aptom became known as the elite fighters, revered because their power was capable of holding off the Advents and what troops they had. Aptom did try to deny the inevitable, his actions with the Jrae provide a great example but not even he is capable of ignoring the universe. He's not absorbed them back. At the time he could not, now he could but now because of the fickleness of life had does not have that choice. I think he saw it coming, I think he knew what would happen but I find it ironic that something we had feared for so long became something the universe craved. But like all other addictions, this one ran its course and became considered a curse.

A curse most races had begged for.

But that is an issue for today, not what happened. What happened now is sorrow. Most seemed innocent enough though we were coming to the culmination of the Tekki's plan but others seemed to have gone insane and they struck out while others paid the cost. And as I have said previously, everything began happening at once, because once the spark was lit, there was no way to stop it. It may sound self serving to say that we would have stepped aside, and in this I can only speak for a few, but we would have. If there was a way, we would have stepped aside, but others such as the Tekki, Tyan, Imakarum, the Advents… they were all set on their path and we either had to agree or fight…

And as the universe knew Terrans have never been the most agreeable of races.

* * *

"I never thought I'd meet another Artarmon."

'Nyataran was slightly startled when the other occupant of the room spoke with surprisingly little venom. "That makes two of us," he replied easily, keeping his voice soft and pleasant.

"Just a pity it's like this."

"That's true…" The Tekki's Gigantic Guyver Healer could not help the note of sadness that entered his voice.

"But you won't let me go." The other one was still almost playful.

"I can't," 'Nyataran answered with a wry gesture.

"I thought as much… Oh well."

"You are remarkably relaxed about this…"

"We've seen the death of our race, this is hardly such a big deal. Besides, your Master isn't going to kill me," the other Artarmon shrugged and 'Nyataran realised that they truly were completely at ease.

"That's true."

"Now who's blasé?"

"Heh… You came along rather easily."

"I am a Gigantic Guyver Healer, who will take service with the Guyver Lord Warrior Agito Makishima. Against your Master, the Guyver Lord Warrior Heborae, and the Gigantic Guyver Warriors Iythry and Tallowa, what was I meant to do?" The question carried the same wry note that had previously laced 'Nyataran's voice.

"When you put it like that, I see."

"So… what did you want to talk about?"

There was a long pause. "I don't know… Just… I knew I had to come talk to you once I heard there was another Artarmon." The knowledge that there was another Artarmon alive, someone else who had survived the slaughter of the Advents had driven him. 'Nyataran had never spoken to any of the followers of The One, unless you counted Fukamachi but that was because his Master had told him to, so he was slightly nervous about being here. The rest - Iythra, Vesna, Forrinimi and Sylyn - 'Nyataran had kept himself strictly separate from them. But he had to come this time… An Artarmon, one of his own kind, one who knew the pain he felt… He had to talk to them.

"I can understand that. The Advents were very thorough… I thought… I thought it was a mistake that I survived."

"It's no mistake. As thorough as they were, they couldn't have gotten us all… Just that…" 'Nyataran didn't know really how to say the rest. After so many years he should be resigned to it, but he wasn't. The death of your people was not something you really became used to, it was more something you learned to put aside.

"The populations that were left were not viable. I know. I've been through that pain as well," the other Artarmon paused. "So, if we are going to do this, what's your name?"

'Nyataran paused before taking a deep breath and looking up. "Bithrinyataran," he said softly. "And what do you mean, do this?"

"Talk," the other said as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "I'm Olsynamantra."

"After this is over… Do you think we can…?"

"Be friends? Remain in touch?" The other Artarmon, Olsynamantra took on the same faraway look. "I don't see why not."

"What if it's Agito who my Master kills?"

"Then it is Agito who your Master kills. But while I will take service with him when he calls, I am not a mindless slave. I think we both know how worthless eternal hatred is."

"Yes, I guess we do." They had gone through the same emotions it seemed. Eternal hatred is probably what they had both sworn towards the Advents only to find that hatred withered away, dimmed as the years went on and the reality of the situation set in. They were alone, completely alone and no amount of hate would change that.

"But you know, I don't think it's Agito," Olsynamantra said easily, almost lightly with the lilt of laughter in their tone.

"Oh?"

"I've never met him. I don't know him but I _know_ he is the Guyver _Lord_ I must serve when he calls. Why would I know his name, his attributes if he was not a Guyver Lord? Thus I don't think he is the One."

The explanation made sense, but it did not cover everything that was Agito. 'Nyataran knew things Olsynamantra did not. "Yet he has called forth that power before."

"I don't know about that. I just know what I feel." A typical Artarmon response when they could not argue, but felt that they were still right.

"I don't know whether to hope if you are right or wrong."

"Hmm?" There was genuine curiosity in Olsynamantra's simple question.

'Nyataran sighed deeply. It was a fair question and easily answered, though the consequences would be worse. "One of the alternatives… If it's him, that will hurt my Master a lot more."

"Your Master is going to be hurt either way," the phrase was said as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

"What do you mean?" 'Nyataran was confused.

"No matter who it is, they won't go down easily," again there was a lilt of laughter in Olsynamantra's voice.

"You don't think they will go down at all."

"I _am_ loyal to them," the other Artarmon said sardonically, "and not even for the sake of another Artarmon can I wish that they will go down."

"Yet you say we can still be friends afterwards." There had been no hesitation in that earlier offer and 'Nyataran clung to the words. Surely there would be at least a little hatred there when his Master killed The One…. Bithrinyataran knew he'd feel it… The death of the man who had given him purpose, who had saved him… oh yes, he'd hate, at least for a while the one who did it.

"Of course we can," Olsynamantra's voice was airy but did not purvey the slightest trace of doubt. "I do not agree with this battle but whether you or I like it, we are a part of it but this is _not_ our battle. I can let go of it, can you? If you can't then when this is over, no matter the outcome, then it's great to know that there is another Artarmon alive but I will go my own way."

"No…" The Tekki's Gigantic Healer was thoughtful. "You are right. He will be hurt. I just hope it's not too much." There was no thought of his Master losing. His Master _could not_ lose this battle, would not lose this battle, not when so much was invested in it. He was right, even if Olsynamantra didn't agree, The One was the Guyver's one mistake yet only the Tekki was strong enough to change it. But 'Nyataran was honest, while his Master was strong, he should not underestimate his foe… His Master did not underestimate the power of The One, nor of the Terrans and he was prepared. The Artarmon smiled… Injured… yes, that was a very likely outcome… Injured but victorious.

"We all bear the pain of the consequences of our actions… Even Terrans." There was something hidden in Olsynamantra's tone but 'Nyataran didn't know what and before he could enquire further there was a bleep from his side.

Looking down he saw the lights flashing on a little device he carried. The pattern told him what was up and he smiled. His lab tests were finished and now needed him to come and see them. "I have to go," 'Nyataran said gently.

"What are you testing?" Olsynamantra asked curiously.

Bithrinyataran chuckled. "The Universe has just seen the race that the Advents replaced the Monomeeth with and then they saw that race rebel against their Masters. They are now seeing what the Advents are like when they are out of control… so what do you think I'm testing?"

"Ah… Terrans… the current species of interest."

"Indeed."

"It will be very interesting to see what happens next," Olsynamantra mused. "Will they take the place of the Advents or can they do better, be more than their creators?"

"They will be more," the Tekki's Healer said with certainty earning him a look of surprise from the other Artarmon.

"Are you saying that because your Master is Terran or because you know something?"

"Your Master is Terran as well."

"No," Olsynamantra was sharp. "Agito is not my Master. That is the difference between those of us who are loyal to The One and those who are loyal to your Master. I will take service with Agito, but he will never be my Master, just as The One will not be my Master. _I_ am my own Master, no one else."

"We can argue that next time," 'Nyataran said with a smile. There were many forms of service but if Olsynamantra thought that Agito would accept anything less than full service, then the other Artarmon had a lot to learn.

* * *

Hosida looked around nervously. He had been on this planet before and the experience had not been one he cared to repeat, but for his species, for their continued survival he had returned. At least this time he wasn't in chains, though he was still uncomfortable. He wasn't even sure why he had suggested this to the High Commission but he had, and after a very short debate they had agreed it may be worth pursuing.

They, the Jraewy already had an agreement with the Terrans and it was helping, just as the mutual defence treaties were helping all over the galaxy but it was not enough. Each race was working together to drive off the Advents, all because that was the price of Terran assistance. Hosida could see the irony even if he didn't appreciate it. The one race so many had tried subjugating… or would have tried, was now the race that saved them. Hosida could also see though, that once this crisis past, the universe would turn to the Terrans for guidance. They were building their empire on the blood of everyone else.

Yet humans were dying as well. He could not forget that, not when they were also the cause of the problems… No, they weren't. Darn his consciousness which refused to blame them entirely. The fault lay with the Advents, the humans were just doing what they could to survive. Just as everyone was.

Which was why Hosida was here. For the Jraewy, with their naturally low bio-energy, fighting was difficult. They had no Guyvers, they had only their technology, which the Terrans had enhanced quite a bit but their death rates were too high. They needed more help. And as sickened as Hosida had been to remember what had transpired on this planet, the planet the humans called Merrimu, he had remembered. He had remembered the way Ealsanav had screamed, he remembered the dispassionate way the humans had watched, but mostly he remembered the cocky smile that had graced Aptom's face and the quiet surety of the man the Hyper Zoanoid called master in everything but name. And so that's why he stood now, with humans coming and going around him as they decided what to do, and he waited.

They'd announced their approach to the planet, and what they wanted and now the humans just had to decide, though Hosida was also honest enough with himself to admit that the look of surprise that had graced the human's features had been universal.

The Terrans had kept them, the Jraewy, honest by such a simple thing, kidnapping their High Commissioner. The threat that Aptom had made was nothing. Most Jraewy didn't know what it meant, and Hosida didn't think the High Commission believed them… but he knew and so did the other survivors, they knew what had happened, they knew the stakes and what the real threat was… though most didn't like to think about it.

It had made him sick at first. He'd been unable to sleep for months after, just thinking about what it would feel like to have the alien invading his body, invading his mind, invading him until _he_ no longer existed. What would that pain be like; that exquisite pain of having your entire DNA over written while you could do nothing to stop it? Morbidly, at first, Hosida had wondered what it would be like but as the months had passed, and the Terrans had kept their word, and had even interacted more with the Universe with the Kyheenans always close, he had relaxed. He had begun to see that the Zoanoid Aptom was honourable, he would not carry out his threat unless he felt it necessary and Hosida had drawn strength even from the memory of the Terran's surety.

And yet here he was, asking for the threat to be carried out. Aptom's whispered words, those spoken in the High Commission were echoing through Hosida's mind. _"You can select a new Commissioner but once I infect your race, can you select a new species?" _Oh yes, Aptom had been confident and Hosida could still remember the smirk that had laced the human's voice. It should not be possible, but those whispered words were the truth, he'd known that then, he knew that now. And now he wanted Aptom to deliberately infect their race, so that they could fight.

He only hoped the infection that was Aptom could be controlled, otherwise there was little point. Hosida knew his people, they were not so noble as to sacrifice themselves so that the universe's other races could live. That was not an option.

A woman entered the room and Hosida wasn't adept enough to read her expression. He thought she looked mildly impressed but he wasn't sure.

"So let me get this straight," she said, sitting down comfortably. Her Jrae was pretty good all things considered and he knew then that she was a Guyver. Only they could learn their language so quickly. But unlike the others she wasn't as obvious about it. "You want us to call Aptom back here so that you can ask him to deliberately infect your species so that you can fight the Advents?"

"That's about right," Hosida said with a nod.

"And if I do that, what makes you think I'll stop at those who volunteer?" A new voice asked.

It was a voice Hosida knew very well. It whispered to him in nightmares, and haunted his every waking moment. And somehow it was behind him.

"Aptom," the woman's voice was not concerned. "That's not a very nice way to greet our guest."

"Guest?" The Zoanoid questioned. "Since when have those who attacked been considered our guests?"

"Since they announced themselves and their desires to our patrols and have complied with our every demand," the woman replied gently, not intimidated by the zoanoid in the slightest.

Hosida was impressed, but he supposed other humans would know what Aptom was like and so could be more challenging to his face. But still a being who could absorb others… there was no reason he couldn't absorb his own species.

"Natsuki," Aptom growled.

"What?"

"You are entertaining this notion?"

"I'm entertaining the tactical implications."

Aptom appeared to deliberately take a deep breath before he replied "There are already so many copies of myself in the universe that I doubt I will ever be able to absorb them all back. I couldn't sustain that amount of mass and you want me to make more?"

"Well, I don't," Natsuki replied demurely.

"Doesn't matter," the scarred man dismissed the difference negligently. "Once I take someone over they can't ever go back to what they were."

"I am aware of this."

"I don't think he is."

Hosida watched the conversation. They almost appeared to have forgotten he was here and really the information was interesting.

"Aptom," Hosida recognised the name but knew by the way that the woman, Natsuki pronounced it that she had just changed languages on him. "How many copies do you have?" she asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," Aptom answered honestly. "I just know that Maxwell has been making copies and I have seeded a few planets… sparingly I assure you. But more that's more copies than I would like to have."

"But they remain loyal to you?" Natsuki objected.

"They do, but you're smart Natsuki. They are all me, they are all independent. Do you think they have to?"

"_What?!_"

"I can control them, and as the original, they can't subjugate me, but if they run amok, I can't always stop them remotely. And why the hell am I even telling you this?"

"Probably because I already know most of it," Natsuki replied matter of factly. "I go on the shuttle run, Aptom. I know what Maxwell has been doing, even better than Samuel and Rodriguez. I can't say that I approve of his solutions but I don't judge him. I'm not in Maxwell's situation. I'm aware of the problems that can arise with your clones which is why I'm here, talking to you or rather, talking to Hosida before you decided to show up. Given what happened last time with the Jraewy, is it even worth considering this request?"

Aptom snorted. He remembered. He remembered the primeval group mind the Jraewy possessed and he knew what that meant, even better than Natsuki did. But she was right, did that change this request? Was it even possible for him to take over that many Jrae? Actually that was something they should have considered. Aptom looked away from Natsuki to spear Hosida with a glare, changing back from Terran to Jrae. "You _do know_ that I might not be able to do it?"

"Why not? You didn't give Ealsanav a choice. The ones who volunteer know what will happen... As much as we can explain it anyway."

"Not that," Aptom sighed. As he had thought, the Jraewy hadn't detected the problems he'd had absorbing their companion. With a small flash of malice he allowed his voice to change, becoming Ealsanav's as he addressed Hosida. "The process you saw wasn't the usual one."

Hosida's eyes opened wide at the new voice speaking to him from the fearfully familiar visage. He gulped and tried to school his features back into something neutral but he was pretty sure he failed.

"I fought back," Aptom continued using Ealsanav's voice. If the Jrae wanted this, and if it was even possible, they had to understand what it really meant. He would know everything about their race because he could be their race. "But I didn't do it consciously. How could I? I didn't even know what was going on. All those ribbons, you remember them? That was my liquid body and his liquid body fighting it out. Our mental presences vying for dominance, but that wasn't me. That was us. We Jrae are connected_, always connected_ and that was our race fighting back.

"And you saw how well that went," Aptom switched back to his own voice with the last sentence, giving Hosida the same superior smile he had given him in the High Commission.

The alien closed his eyes briefly in a gesture that was strangely human and Natsuki and Aptom could see that he was gathering his thoughts. "I do not want to be here," Hosida said softly. "I am very much aware of the risks of what we ask… unlike my Government. They see you as a weapon, Aptom, nothing more. They don't truly realise what it means. They don't realise that if we allow you to infect us, within a decade, shorter probably there won't be any Jrae, because we will all be Aptom. But what they do realise and what I know, is that if we don't find some way of fighting against the Advents, within a year, there won't be any Jrae!

You Terrans have never faced the extinction of your race. You've faced the death of all you knew, but not true extinction. Yet facing what you did, you tried everything you could. Facing extinction can you blame us for attempting everything we can?"

For a moment Natsuki and Aptom were silent before Natsuki sighed. "This is not a matter of blame," she said, motioning the Hyper Zoanoid beside her to silence. He would be too forceful here. "I'm surprised your race even conceived of the idea. Not because I think you are stupid, far from it but because it is a potential solution so far outside the bounds of your experiences that it shouldn't have been something you considered. Your race seeks technological solutions, Aptom is a biological one."

At that the Zoanoid snorted softly.

"That is not what concerns us though," Natsuki continued, ignoring her companion. "What concerns us is the effects this will have on both your people and on Aptom. Do you truly sit there and think he is an unfeeling automaton? A machine that will do your bidding? You know that's not true, but I'm not sure if your Government knows that. And what of your people? They see this as a possible solution. Do they know that their loved ones will be aware until the end of time but trapped? Unable to speak, unable to think, unable to live?

"Do you truly wish to condemn some of your race to that? To the fate we consigned Ealsanav too?"

"I _don't_!" Hosida snapped angrily. "I have no choice here. My Government ordered me here, so I am here."

"Yet who suggested the possibility to them?" Natsuki asked, the sharp tone of her voice giving evidence to the fact that she already knew the answer.

"I did," the Jraewy replied without so much as missing a beat. "I do not know if this is the way forward but I had to do something to atone for my failures."

"What failures?"

"I'm meant to be dead! Anyone of my rank who did not go down with their ship is a failure."

"Natsuki," Aptom said softly, his inflections gentle. "Leave it be," he added before she could begin to argue with Hosida about the morality of his words. The Jraewy had their own set of standards and Hosida had violated them. The Zoanoid knew that because he knew what Ealsanav knew and their code was strict. Fair but strict. Usually Hosida would have been cast aside, but with the events in the universe, this mission had come up and he had a chance not usually given to a Jraewy, the chance to atone.

"But…"

"Leave it," Aptom repeated, his eyes watching Hosida as the Jrae watched them both in return.

"All right," Natsuki sighed, obviously reluctant to let the matter go. "But what are we going to do about this?"

Aptom snorted with a half-smile as he realised a far simpler solution to the Jraewy problem. "Hosida," he said formally. "Despite Jrae objections, your race has fulfilled and continues to fulfil your obligations under the treaty your Government signed with us. Your request for additional aide is just and in my opinion, warranted. However, I will not infect your species."

"But…" This time it was Hosida's turn to object.

"I offer instead an alternative."

"What?" The word was sharp though the sarcasm that might have laced a human voice was absent. Hosida was genuinely interested in hearing about any alternatives.

"I will not accede to your Government's request that I infect and therefore create soldiers from Jraewy tissue, however I propose that we sweep Jrae space, all of it, for Advent presence and where we find Advent presence we will destroy it."

For a moment Hosida was stunned, thinking about the firepower required to do that, then he remembered that Aptom was a Guyver and that these were Terrans. That amount of firepower was what they considered normal. But they couldn't do what Aptom had just proposed. No one could do that. The space was simply too vast. "You can't," the objection left his mouth before he truly thought about it.

"Of course I can."

"You can't cover that much territory," Hosida clarified his objection.

"Not by myself I can't, but I never said I would do it alone."

"Huh?"

"We will clear out the Advents, which will give you a breather. And by that time I doubt the Advents will be interested in you further. They are about to be brought under control."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do."

"Not everything obeys your will," Hosida said abruptly.

"On this, they do," Aptom replied with that mocking smirk he had used on the Jraewy so long ago.

The alien fell silent and Natsuki and Aptom could both see that he was thinking. He didn't look comfortable but then the entire situation was abnormal. At length, Hosida spoke again. "All right," his voice was soft. "That is not the solution my Government wants, but it is a solution I like better. I do not want you anywhere near our race but if I want to have a race then we need to do something." The Jraewy looked up. "When can you start?"

Aptom laughed, the sound genuinely amused. "In about three hours," he replied. "Once I convince either Agito or Shō that it's in their interests."

"Take Agito," Natsuki said suddenly, switching to Terran as she added an explanation. "He wants to rule, so tell him that helping his subjects is a good way to gather support if he doesn't see it already."

The Hyper Zoanoid snorted. If Natsuki was saying that, then Tetsuro and Agito had no doubt come to some sort of deal for the future. It didn't matter to him. As always he would follow the path he wanted and if anyone got in his way, that was their problem, not his. "Natsuki, can you deal with the rest?"

"Of course," she replied to Aptom's question and as anticipated the Hyper Zoanoid summoned his armour and vanished an instant later, leaving a slightly confused Jraewy staring at the position he had been standing. The display of power that had effectively been the Jraewy's defeat was no doubt startling but it was not her concern. "Hosida," Natsuki said softly, "Would you like to see your High Commissioner?"

"I don't have the rank," the alien broke out of his reverie.

Natsuki smiled and winked conspiratorially at him. "Neither do I."

* * *

"Sir..?" 'Nyataran said softly so as not to startle his Master.

Tsuyosa was sitting quietly, as he was prone to. Since the destruction of the Elder Advent Leoben he had been rather pensive. The Artarmon didn't think it was regret or fear. He seemed almost preoccupied or meditative. It was sensible. 'Nyataran didn't even want to think how long his Master had been devoted to his causes. And now both were nearly at their ending. It was… If it made 'Nyataran feel awed, he could barely understand what his Master must be feeling. "What is it?"

"The tests are complete."

"And what are the results?"

"You are related to Fukamachi Shō… Though it's very distant."

"After so many generations that's to be expected."

"I can't even say he's a direct descendant but you share some unique DNA tags. From what Shō told me, if I had to speculate, I'd say that it's your genes that result in what he called Lost Numbers."

"What were they?" Tsuyosa sounded genuinely interested.

"Chronos processed their soldiers into Zoanoids, but there were some they could not properly transform. Some died but some became unique Zoanoids but they were unique in that they could not be copied."

"That would make Aptom related to me as well."

"It would," 'Nyataran said with a chuckle. "I'd guess you are the progenitor to anything from 1 to about 5% of humans. Without knowing how many failures Chronos had, I can't really say. It could be as low as 0.1%. The traits are recessive, probably because humans were designed to be Zoanoids, while you were designed to be something else. Shō has them from both his Mother and Father."

"It doesn't matter," Tsuyosa dismissed the speculation. "Though it does explain a few things," he added with a smile. "Thank you for looking into it for me."

"It was my pleasure."

"Have you deleted your findings?"

"I've deleted all the research. The results are still on the system. Yisuvac helped destroy the data chips."

"Good. It would not do for someone who does not understand to get a hold of your studies."

"Those were my feelings as well."

Tsuyosa looked towards the darkened ceiling. It was quiet in his room, it was always quiet but lately the silence seemed to be deeper and the shadows darker. He was nearly at the end of his journey and what happened after… that was unknown. That's why he thought the shadows were darker, because soon everything would be unknown to him. After knowing, in a general sort of way what was to come, the thought of the unknown was exhilarating. He'd take a few more jabs at the Advents, but for the most part, the alliances the Terrans had forged through the aliens of the universe were sufficient. The Advents would soon be facing a choice to either fight to the death or to learn to live with the rest of the Universe. With the Terran Advents most likely taking control of the others the choice was rather obvious and the black Guyver Lord felt that his battle with them was over. He'd at least killed the one responsible for Alkanphel's pain.

It was the battle to come that now consumed his thoughts. Tsuyosa had every confidence in his ability to fight and win but he was not about to underestimate the Guyver Emperor. His memories from the future were nothing to be laughed at. While the Guyvers had made a mistake with creating the position and the power, they had chosen someone who could use that power and he respected that. No matter what, he did _respect_ the Guyver Emperor but that did not change his beliefs and feelings on the matter.

"How are we going with the Guyvers?"

While it did not look like the black Guyver Lord was paying attention, he did detect the flash of guilt that crossed his Healers face. "And is there something you should be telling me?" There was the hint of amusement in Tsuyosa's tone.

'Nyataran gulped before he started. "With the exception of those Guyvers with the Terrans, we have captured every Gigantic Guyver and Guyver Lord."

"And?" The question was leading despite being the single word.

"And one of them is an Artarmon. I'm sorry, Master, but I have spoken to them."

Tsuyosa laughed, the sound carefree. He waved one hand disregarding his Healer's concerns. "I'd be more surprised if you hadn't spoken to a fellow survivor. Do I have to attend to any of them?"

"Sylyn and Ramus don't know about their power yet. The Healers seem to be more accepting."

"It does seem to be that way. I wonder what that says about the Guyvers?"

"My Lord?"

"Nothing 'Nyataran. It's just interesting that the Healers seem to have embraced their power while the others have held back. Doesn't it suggest which type of Guyver Unit is the most in tune with their hosts?"

"My Lord, I am somewhat biased this sort of discussion."

"I know. I'll attend to those two tomorrow. How did the Kyheenan's take it?" Tsuyosa asked suddenly.

"Gilroyd is your Engineer. He is loyal."

"Not Gilroyd, the Kyheenans? I was present to capture your fellow Artarmon but I wasn't needed for the Kyheenans. How are the rest of the Kyheenan forces taking our aggression?"

"Ah," 'Nyataran understood the question now. "They aren't exactly caring right at the moment."

"Oh?" the black Guyver Warrior was surprised. The Kyheenan's had been accepting when Gilroyd had left and when he had taken Ceruta but taking others by force should have caused some outcry.

"They are having successional problems."

Tsuyosa frowned. "I thought their current Emperor was fairly robust."

"He was until his son stuck a knife in his back."

"Oh, that explains it. I suppose Tyan had more ambition than sense."

"I can talk to Ceruta if you wish?"

"No, it doesn't concern us any further. And I need to focus on what is to come. Do we know where the Terran's safe planet is?"

'Nyataran smirked. "Which one?"

"The one that has their Guyvers on it," the black Guyver Lord Warrior clarified with a small smile.

"Yes," his Healer confirmed, "though the current location of their scouting party is not completely known. We are fairly sure we know what area of space they are in though."

"That's enough," Tsuyosa replied. "They will act to protect each other so finding them will be simple."

"Do you want to go now?"

"No," the Tekki Leader said gently. "I'll see to Sylyn and Ramus first. Then, I think we will need a plan to take the Terrans."

"And it's taken everyone else long enough to realise that."

"Yes, after the battle with Leoben, I think they finally begin to see what is to come. But I won't wait too long. Yisuvac is finished, the testing is done, so there is no reason to pause."

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Don't regret," 'Nyataran began gently. "I know what is to come will be painful and that the other Terrans won't agree with you but in time they will see that it was the right course of action. It will hurt them as well but I know how hard hatred is to sustain. It cannot keep you forever. It might take a while… it _will_ take a while but I know that in time you will be able to talk to them, to interact, to possibly even call them friends."

"One of them will never forgive me, because I will kill them."

"Even the dead do not hate forever," 'Nyataran reassured his Master.

"We will see."

* * *

Tarnsi wrapped her tail around herself as she sniffed. The Officers were gathered around her but they could do nothing to give her comfort. They had had bad news from their home world before but this was nothing anyone had ever expected. She didn't know what to do. They didn't know what to do. She had always known that she would outlive her Father. It was the way of children to outlive their parents, but she never thought that her Father would be assassinated. Of all the Kyheenans he was meant to be the most well protected…

But that hadn't saved him.

And what was worse was that it was not an enemy blade or gun that had brought him down.

It was _her _Brother, _his son!_

And Tyan now expected Kyheen to obey him as the new Emperor.

She wasn't naïve. She knew her history. It wasn't always obvious but it was not unheard of for the Kyheenan Throne to be taken through Patricide. The difference was, none of the Princes in the past had ever been caught with the knife. Tyan had not only been caught with the knife but had been caught in the act. No matter what he desired now, he could not be the Emperor, the people would never follow him because they knew the truth and no matter his rank, no matter that he had been the Heir Apparent, it was still illegal for him to kill the Emperor.

So that made her the Empress. Her rank had already been altered in the communication bearing the news. It did not say _ibs Kyheen_ but rather _ib Kyheen. _Regardless of how she felt, the Court had decided.

"Tarnsi," one of the humans spoke and she glanced over to see them gathered slightly aside from the grieving Kyheenans, though they also looked sad. It was Fukamachi who had spoken. "You have to go," he added.

"How can I go?" she whispered the reply.

"Makishima is still clearing Jrae space, but he'd tell you the same. He is the Emperor of Earth so he knows how the people, Terrans or Kyheenans need to see their leaders at such times. Your people need to see you," Shō said, his voice firm with his argument.

It was true. She knew that. They needed to see her. They… Kyheenan needed her to be strong. But… She didn't want to do it. All she wanted to do was curl up and cry… yet she wasn't being allowed and there was a small note in Fukamachi's voice which spoke to her subconscious and she knew he would not let her wallow in her grief. Whether she liked it or not, he would see to it that she did the right thing for her people. He wouldn't make such a bad Emperor himself.

"All right," she whispered slowly uncurling and wiping her eyes. Uryal'ng moved to steady her but paused when he realised her new position. With a regretful smile Tarnsi reached out to him, touching his forearm. In the space of a minute their relationship had just altered significantly but she needed the Commander to remain her friend. She needed that now more than ever… and perhaps she needed him to be more than her friend… but that would have to wait.

"Uryal'ng _va Kyheen_, in the absence of Crown Presence, as _ib Kyheen_ I hereby grant you the authority to act in the interest of Kyheen. Please provide the Terrans with any aide they may need, and provide any assistance or information you feel may be beneficial. Should further alterations to our existing treaty or opportunities arise, you are authorised to act as you see fit. I will sign off on any action you take once the present crisis is passed." Tarnsi kept her voice firm as she made the announcement, her first official act as Empress. If she didn't think about her grief, and she didn't think about what it meant, she could make these proclamations.

"I don't know if I will be back," Tarnsi added, giving the crew a small smile. "Thank you for taking such good care of me."

"Empress," Shō said formally. "I'll teleport you."

"I can do it myself."

"Not like that you can't," Guyver I said lightly though his voice showed his sympathy.

She looked down at her hand to see it was shaking.

"I'll take you and stay as long as needed." :Sorry, Mizuki,: Shō added telepathically to his beloved.

:It's okay. Tarnsi needs this and politically speaking, we need to do this as well, to reaffirm our allegiance with the Kyheenan's.:

:When did you become so politically astute?:

:It's not politically astute,: Mizuki objected. :It's more I know what she's feeling.. She needs someone she can trust right now. And the Kyheenan's won't let an alien be near their Empress unless they are already known. They know you, so it will be fine.:

:All right. I'll be back as soon as I can.:

:Don't rush things,: Mizuki warned. :Just do what needs to be done. We will be fine here.:

:You might want to decide what we do next,: Shō suggested. :With the Advents very soon to be brought under control, where do we go now?:

:That's easy,: Mizuki said with a laugh! :Back to Earth!:

:You want to live on Earth?: Shō said with a little surprise.

:I don't care,: she replied. :So long as we are together, I don't care.:

:We'll talk about it later,: Shō said with a mental smile towards Mizuki as Tarnsi finished her instructions to the crew. With a mental summons he called his Guyver Unit and a Gigantic Unit before he knelt down and held out one hand towards the new Kyheenan Empress.

Uryal'ng smiled as he saw the gesture. He had been in that situation before and it reminded him of the time Shō had taken him to see Xenif… And that thought brought a new onslaught of grief. What was Tyan thinking? What did he hope to gain? What _could_ he gain? The Kyheenan Commander did not know but could do nothing but watch as his Empress reached out her hand to take Fukamachi's blue armoured hand and the two of them vanished.

Tarnsi wasn't sure what she had expected when she appeared on Kyheen. Seeing two red clothed guards behind her brother, their ceremonial scimitars drawn and held at his neck was not on the list though. And from the way they were holding them, they had every intention of using those swords if her brother so much as breathed out of turn. Her sudden appearance, with the Gigantic Guyver Warrior Fukamachi at her back did nothing to ease tensions.

"ib Kyeen!" Several of the guards cried out, which brought silence to the court.

"I am here," Tarnsi said as she stepped away from Fukamachi. There were certain rituals that had to be observed to ensure succession went smoothly. The people would be comforted by them, even if they meant nothing to her. She ignored the way Tyan glared at her. It appeared he respected his own skin enough to hold his tongue for now, though she could see, by the wild look in his eyes that he wanted to be screaming at her, screaming for his rights.

Shō stepped back, sensing that the Kyheenan's needed this time for themselves and the court parted to allow him to melt into the background, as much as he could as a Gigantic Guyver anyway. He was not about to dismiss his armour until he knew that Tarnsi would be safe. This way he could protect her.

Tarnsi looked up wards and said the final words that would confirm her as the Empress. "I hear Kyheen. I hear the call." And in that instant she almost did hear Kyheen but she wasn't sure if it was just her heart crying. "I will serve."

There was a collective sigh of relief from the court. While females were guarded and treasured on Kyheen, they could hold rank equal to anyone, including Empress so once Tyan had been caught succession was not in issue… Just… Tarnsi had not been expected to inherit and so there was doubt as to if she would even want the throne. The fact that she said the words was a relief and clarified the situation immensely. No one had been looking forward to the possible succession war, especially with the universe at war.

Tarnsi closed her eyes briefly before she turned and mounted the dais to take the throne. Her first duty was clear even before all the rest of the ceremony's that would be required, she had to … attend to her brother. "Tyan."

Once she had entered the guard on her brother had doubled and the swords had not been retracted. They were lifted slightly now so that the other two guards could drag her brother forward. They dumped him back to the floor a good distance from the dais and the scimitars were returned to their previous position. The guards may have failed to protect her father, but they would not make the same mistake.

"Tyan," she repeated. The rest of the court was silent.

"What?" Her brother's voice was harsh… insane.

"Why?"

"Because he was wrong. Because we must follow the Tekki if we want to survive, not the Terrans." There was little logic in Tyan's shouts.

"Do you feel the weight of the universe against you?"

"There is nothing against me."

"There is everything against you, and you can't even feel it. I grieve for our Father, Kyheen grieves but we are not the only ones. Can't you feel it? The universe is sad."

"The universe feels nothing. It does not care."

"It does. It feels a grief so powerful it's almost not sure what to do with it, and despite my own sadness, that makes me glad. The Universe loved our Father."

"You're insane!" Tyan screamed at the almost serene look on his sister's face.

The rest of the court had no idea what was happening, but they could see that their new Empress was relaxed and even if her words made no sense, she believed them and they drew strength from her presence.

"Tyan, why?" Tarnsi asked again.

"Because if we want to survive, we need to follow the Tekki, only they have experience in fighting the Advents! Not this new race, these Terrans who would drag us down with them. And the Tekki will only treat with me," the last was said smugly.

"What have you done?" Tarnsi whispered, her voice shocked. What deals had he made with the black Guyver Warrior that no one knew about?

"Nothing, yet, but when he hears, when he knows that I am the rightful ruler of Kyheen, just as _he_ planned, he will come, and he will treat with me."

The scimitars resting at Tyan's throat twitched and Tarnsi well understood the reaction. Her brother might be insane but if he was speaking the truth then had the Tekki known? Had he planned this?

"Then that stupid Ceruta would not go through with it, changed his mind, told me not to worry, that the Tekki had my back if needed. And then he goes and attacks like an idiot, revealing himself. All for what?" Tyan continued and belatedly most of the court remembered to listen. "He said he'd changed his mind. He said it didn't matter because the Terrans were here, because they had made the deal… but I knew… I knew what it was. It was test! _I_ had to show him that I was strong, that I would go through with this, that I knew what I wanted."

:Oh, Tarnsi… I am sorry,: Shō sent to the grieving Kyheenan Empress. He had no idea that their presence here would cause this.

:It's not your fault,: she replied automatically and the instant she said the words she knew it was true. It was not the human's fault. They might have been the trigger but it was not their fault. They had not given Tyan delusions… Ceruta obviously had said something… and maybe the Tekki but she didn't really know. They hadn't killed her Father, so no matter what they had said or implied… it wasn't down to them either. It was all down to her Brother.

"Your Majesty," one of her Father's… no, they were her Advisors now, stepped forward. "While you were absent, the Tekki did visit us. He was quite emphatic that the alliance between us and the Terran's should go ahead. That is why Ceruta is no longer with us."

:He did say that… and then he took Ceruta with him,: Shō confirmed and Tarnsi remembered the time. The orders had been relayed through to the Kasd'n Goa and she had heard from Mizuki, Aptom and Tetsuro what had happened but they had obviously left out some of the details.

"It was a _test_," her brother shouted. "He would not abandon me!"

:What am I going to do with my Brother?: Tarnsi's mental voice was distressed and Shō could feel the depth of her confusion. He didn't have a brother or sister, but he well knew what she was facing. He hadn't had a choice in the matter, but he had had to deal with the grief of murdering his Father. Tarnsi now had to choose her Brother's fate. In many ways that would be harder.

:You have a few choices,: Shō said to her gently. No doubt she already knew these and he didn't know which were permitted under Kyheenan Law. :There is no doubt that it was his hand that killed your Father but you can also see that he is insane. You can confine him to quarters, a house arrest for the rest of his life. He'll still be dangerous though, and will still be trying for what he thinks is his right. You can exile him, either to some backwater planet in Kyheen territory or to somewhere outside of your territory but again that is dangerous. He could gather followers. While the court seems happy enough with you as their Empress, there will always be dissenters who will think that he was on the right path. That may only be a handful, but a handful can be dangerous. Or…:

:Or?:

:Or you can execute him,: Shō said softly, amazed that he was even voicing the option. There were times when you had to fight, but this was not a fight, this would be murder… Yet there were also times when perhaps it was called for and this would not be murder, but justice… :In many ways, that is the safest option. The act of betrayal starts and ends with him.:

:Kyheenan's don't kill each…: Tarnsi's voice fell away as she realised how lost her logic was.

:In normal society, perhaps not,: Shō agreed gently. :But those scimitars your guards carry are not for wounding. You may not kill but others do. I will take the burden if you wish?:

:No!: Tarnsi almost screamed. Shō could not sully his white hands… huh…. White? Shō's hands were not white but that is the image that had flashed through her mind. He could not sully his hands with Tyan's blood, no matter how much easier that would be on Kyheen. Then any who supported Tyan could blame the Terran. No, this had to be taken care of by Kyheen. :If it is to be that, Kyheen will attend to it.:

:I understand.:

Tarnsi looked at her brother almost sadly. Most in the Court could only read the outer layer of her expression, the soft sad regret. They did not see the turmoil beneath the surface. This one decision, this would define her reign, as allying with the Terrans, bowing to them would now come to define her Father's. "Tyan, do you truly not feel it?"

"Feel what? Your insane insistence that the Universe is against me?"

"You do not understand, my Brother and I see now that you will never understand. Unfortunately I don't think many will but they should take the effort," Tarnsi looked upwards towards the vaulted ceiling of the Throne Room. It hadn't changed for centuries, allowing the natural light of Kyheen to filter into their heart of power and if the Kyheenans had their way, the design would not change for centuries more. They held on to the traditions of the past, but they could adapt and she was proud of her race for that ability. "In one thousand years' time, Tyan, Kyheen will look back on this time, they will look back on what we experienced, and while they will be awed at the changes we faced, the challenges we met, they will see your actions, they will see the death and they too will mourn for the loss of a leader of vision. I can only hope I can stand in our Father's place and see half as well as he did."

"What are you blathering about?" Tyan ranted, ignoring the way the Court glared at him.

With a slight shift, Tarnsi looked back down at her Brother, her entire demeanour changing. "The entire universe is undergoing change at the moment, Tyan. Where destiny did not exist, it is now running, where the future was clouded, it is becoming clear. Everything we knew had changed, all the norms are gone and you killed the one man who could see where we should go."

"I did _not!_ Because he was wrong!"

"Our Father was right, more right than he will ever know, more right that most will ever give him credit for. I can _feel _it," Tarnsi retaliated and while her voice was soft, even her Brother felt the conviction in her words. "There are powers out there now my Brother, who can control the universe, who can control everything in the universe," she gestured roughly up towards the ceiling, trying to encompass the universe. "Those powers don't impose their will very often, but if you listen, if you feel, you can know what it is. There's something screaming at you now, deep inside, telling you that you have made a mistake. Don't deny it Tyan, I know you must be hearing it, just you are not paying attention to it and for that, you have my sympathy.

"But I cannot, and will not forgive you, because the universe mourns."

"So what are you going to do?" Perhaps the reality of the situation was beginning to sink in. "You can't kill me."

"Don't you get it Tyan?" Tarnsi asked, her voice cold. "I don't have to kill you. All I have to do is leave you here and the people will kill you."

"They won't. Unlike the murderous Terrans, Kyheenans do not kill…" Tyan trailed off at the look in his sister's eyes. It was a look he had never seen there, a fire burning deep within her.

"There is one situation where the death of another Kyheenan may be ordered. Our Grandfather considered it. Our Father thought he had raised us well enough that he would never consider it. I thought he had raised us well enough that it was not an option, yet here I am, finding it the only choice I have but comforted by the fact that the Universe agrees."

"The universe, or your precious Guyvers?" Tyan spat. "I know you Sister. I know you are not loyal to Kyheen. You haven't been since you got that Unit. You have hidden it well but you have always been loyal to it. And nothing has changed. The Terrans accused the Guyver Corps of being loyal to others. The Tekki has taken some of our Corp for whatever purpose and no one cares, no one sees, but I do. I know. You are not loyal to Kyheen Sister, you are loyal to them, to whatever power they have. And it does not matter what you do to me, that will always be true."

For long moments Tarnsi was silent and the Court shifted nervously. They may not trust Tyan but his words had a certain amount of truth to them and with their Empress' silence, that truth grew. Finally she spoke and the court hung on her words while beneath his armour Shō smiled. "My brother, do you know of the being the Tekki hunts?"

Tyan seemed confused. Most of the universe knew of the being the Tekki hunted. The black Guyver Lord Warrior had made no secret of his wars, though his quest to destroy 'the Guyver's one mistake' was not something most understood. "I only know what's said," he eventually replied, bringing nods from the Court. Most of them only knew what was said.

"It might seem arrogant to you then when I say, I know more. I know the power they will wield, I know the universe waits for them and I can feel the ideals they hold. I know that I _will_ oppose the Tekki in his battle. I may not win, but I will not go without a fight, I will not stand with him as he attempts to destroy a power that has a place in this universe, just like all the others.

"I know that the Guyver's _did not_ make a mistake."

At her words the court became silent again. Most had no idea what was meant, most didn't care, so long as their little games and privileges went undisturbed, but all could hear the power in their Empress' voice, her conviction. Even Tyan could hear it.

"Then you will doom us," the former Heir said.

Tarnsi actually chuckled. "No, I won't. You are misguided if you think the Tekki will destroy Kyheen for my belief. He may destroy me, but he does not care about our race. I do care for our race though, my brother, that is why I am here, and why I have already re-confirmed Kyheenan commitment to our allegiance with the Terrans."

"No!"

"Silence!" Tarnsi commanded her brother before he could begin ranting. "It is done, and it was witnessed. Your attempt to disrupt our alliance will not work. Our Father wanted this, and I will honour his choice."

"You would put us with the humans, who cannot even fight."

"I would put us with those who have already won. My brother, you are sadly misinformed. The Terrans have freed their home world, they opened the path to destroy the ancient Advent Leader and they have provided the Advents with new Leaders, new hope that they can live in this universe with all our races. They have provided forces to most races to drive off Advent incursions and even now they are sweeping through Jrae space destroying any disruptive elements.

"The one we know as Aptom has provided the key and many races have accepted his gift so that they can fight. No, my Brother, our Father was right, our path lies with the Terrans."

"I will never agree."

"It is not your decision to make."

"And what of your path?"

The Kyheenan Empress smiled. "My path lies with the one the Tekki calls a mistake, but I will provide for Kyheen. I will give her an Emperor to rule beside me and strong heirs to follow, but while I will serve Kyheen, I will also serve the Universe, in the name of the One who could control it all but who chooses not to."

"So you are not loyal to Kyheen!" Tyan said it as a victory cry.

"I am. I will always be loyal to Kyheen but I am also a Guyver. You know as well as I do my Brother, that I was given my Unit to save my life, and it has. What no one knew was that it comes with its own responsibilities. I would be less of an Empress if I denied those.

"The one the Tekki calls a mistake, is not a mistake, though the power is almost beyond comprehension! I am angry with you Tyan, and a part of that anger is my own, but a part of it is theirs. They are so angry because they, the Guyver's Emperor did not want our Father, Xenif ib Kyheen to die."

"Humph! What does it matter? They aren't Kyheen, whatever they are, their opinion is not my concern."

"You don't understand. It is the reason the Tekki feels they are a mistake. The Guyver Emperor potentially has a say in everything but because they recognise that the Universe should be free to choose its own path they do not often express that opinion. It is for our own unity they hold back. The Universe listens to them. The Advents created something far greater than themselves when they made the Units, and that was not their intention." For a moment Tarnsi closed her eyes, allowing all her eyelids to slide closed to give her an illusion of peace before she opened them again, to look directly at her brother. All this discussion was nice, but it was not what she was here for and she could not waste further time.

The court saw the change and were comforted though there was much they did not understand. They knew well enough that the issue of Tyan had to be dealt with now.

"Tyan is Kyheen," Tarnsi began formally and even her brother heard the change in her words and looked at her more carefully. For a moment he saw not his sister but the woman who was Empress and in that instant he knew fear before his logic clouded his judgement once more. His sister had not used the pronoun that banished him. She did not have the courage to execute him. "Your crimes are abhorrent to Kyheen. To have ambition is a good thing, to commit regicide and patricide in its cause is not.

"From this day forward you are hereby banished from Kyheen and all our territories until the star burns out on the world of our birth. Yet you are still my brother and you are still a member of the Poeuh Dynasty and as the Head of our Family, I cannot over look your crimes. By the ancient law, in sight of witnesses I hereby pronounce your death. Your execution shall be dawn tomorrow so that our honour may be restored. Goodbye, my brother. May the next life grant you peace."

_"No!_" Tyan screamed as the guards took his arms. "You can't do that!" He continued to rant as they dragged him out and the court looked on in stunned silence.

They had been expecting to hear their Empress pronounce Tyan's execution but they had not expected this and many looked upon Tarnsi with new eyes, assessing the woman they had thought to be soft. With the one order she had shown herself to be anything but and the courage it revealed gave them pause for the future. If Tarnsi could be as wise as her Father, then Kyheen had a very bright future. If she was just reckless courage then … Then eventually she would make a mistake and they would all pay for it.

:Tarnsi,: Shō said gently. :I don't understand.:

Without looking over at him she replied and somehow Shō knew Tarnsi was comforted by his presence. :It hinges on the title I gave him,: she said her mental voice controlled almost to the point of fragility. :By naming him Tyan is Kyheen, I kept him a part of our family even while I banished him from Kyheenan Territory. And what that means is that notification is going out to all my family and our retainers to gather at our ancestral home where for tonight Tyan will be held. With his banishing, my brother is dead to Kyheen, and tomorrow at dawn, as the Head of the Poeuh Family, I will execute him so that he is dead to us as well.:

:What? You have to…?:

:I am the Head of the Family,: Tarnsi said gently, comforted by Shō's outrage. :It must be my hand or I forfeit the right to rule.:

:I understand,: Shō said and he could see the logic behind the system. :Is there anything I can do to help?:

Tarnsi was silent, though it was only for a moment and the court hadn't even noticed her silent communication with the Gigantic Guyver Warrior who was standing on the outskirts. :Just… stay with me please.:

:Of course,: Shō replied without even thinking and he blushed slightly at the mental smile the Kyheenan Empress flashed him.

Later that night, Shō didn't really care how many traditions he broke when he teleported into the Empress' bedroom. Tarnsi was restless and her mixed thoughts were keeping him awake.

"No one ever said it was easy," Guyver I said so that she knew he was there.

With a startled yelp, Tarnsi turned and saw that her friend was standing in one of the darkened corners of the room, his armour dismissed for the moment though how he had managed to get in silently she did not know and did not care. Instead she clung to the words. "Said what was easy?"

"Killing," Shō replied simply.

"That is why as the Leader of our House, I have to do it myself."

"Oh, I understand that," Fukamachi said waving one hand to dismiss that concern. "But it's not just the fact that it's your brother is it? This is the first time you will have to deliberately kill."

Tarnsi looked down and then moved to a chair, to sit carefully. She curled her tail over her feet and looked down at her hands which seemed to be wringing each other. "This won't be the first time I've killed. I've killed Zoanoids in that fight where I first met you. I've killed other beings who were attacking…" she trailed off.

"But this is the first time you will kill when it's not in self-defence."

The Kyheenan Empress gulped hard and nodded.

"And this is your brother, someone you grew up with, someone you know intimately," Shō added needlessly.

Tarnsi nodded again.

"I've killed, you know," Shō said.

"You've always killed in self-defence," Tarnsi dismissed his words.

"Mostly, but not always."

"The time in the tournament does not count," the Kyheenan Empress clarified, remembering how Shō had killed the Mangoran with a single blow.

"I'm not even thinking of that," Shō said, looking down. "On Earth. I've killed there."

"What happened?" Tarnsi was interested but a part of her wondered if she was wanting Shō to speak so that she had something to distract her.

For a few moments Shō was silent before he moved to another chair. If anyone came in, it would look like the two of them were simply chatting, though the guards at the door had most certainly not let him in. "When I first got the Unit, I had no idea what it was, or what it did. You must understand, that at that time, we Terrans were confined to our own planet, we had no idea we were designed to be the Advent's soldiers, that our race had even been bioengineered. We thought we had evolved… We thought a lot of things that don't matter… I didn't know about Chronos, I didn't know about Zoanoids or anything…. And then I was thrust into the middle of a fight against them. It was a fight we lost too… But on the day I got the Unit, that was the first time I killed. It wasn't the last though and while most of the time I killed Zoanoids who were attacking me, they were still human, they still had families waiting for them. Especially after Zoanoids became public. But I did not always kill in defence… There were times when I had to kill to pre-empt or for some other reason that probably wasn't as important as I thought it was at the time.

"But through all of that, what really shocked me was how _easy_ it was. It should be harder to end a life, but it wasn't."

"I know," Tarnsi said. "And your race is one of the hardest to kill."

After taking a deep breath Shō continued. "Now I know I was at war, and even if it was a war we lost, and even though I wasn't prepared, I know now that I had to kill then. I could be classed as a soldier, even if I don't think of myself that way… But while I remember those I killed, and I have for the most part forgiven myself… there is one death… I have not forgiven myself for. I don't think I ever will."

"Who?"

"My Father," Shō whispered, ignoring the pulse from his Unit denying his guilt. He might not have been aware of his actions, it might have been his Unit in control but it was still his hand that had killed his Father. He had forgiven his Unit for it as well… but somehow he could not yet fully let go of the guilt he felt.

Tarnsi was silent for a very long time, her breathing shallow. Shō could sense the way she was looking at him, shocked. She truly did not know what to say but eventually she stuttered and ultimately got the question out. "How?"

"Chronos," the brown haired Terran said simply. "I can't explain without a long story but my Father had been changed into a Zoanoid designed to kill Guyvers and he had disabled me… but not my Unit. My Unit responded to the threat and I woke up, crying over what remained of my Father's arm."

The Kyheenan Empress hissed as she continued to focus on her breathing. She could feel the sorrow lacing Fukamachi's voice and knew that he still grieved. "How do you…?" Tarnsi couldn't finish the sentence.

"How do I live with myself?" Shō asked, almost quizzically and smiled ironically when the Kyheenan nodded solemnly. "You learn to move on. You learn that there was no choice and that you can't change the past." Fukamachi let the words sink in before he continued. "I'm not suggesting that you spare your brother. On many levels you made the right choice and I won't second guess that because it was not my choice to make. All I can do is confirm part of what you already know but I can give you hope…

"It will hurt, you know that," Shō said a gentle smile on his face as he looked over to the Guyver Engineer who had become the Kyheenan Empress. "But the pain will lessen over time and I would hold on to the memory of your Brother… not as he is now… not for what he has done, but rather to the boy you grew up with, to the Brother who no doubt chased you through the palace, who played with you when you were younger." Shō didn't know everything about Kyheenan society but there were some things he figured were safe enough to assume had happened between Brother and Sister and childhood play was one of them.

Tarnsi gave a flash of a smile as she no doubt remembered something from her childhood.

"In the future, think of those memories and for tomorrow, banish them," Shō said seriously. "And for now, get some sleep. I'll watch over you tonight."

"Thank you."

"Just rest. You are going to need to be strong tomorrow."

* * *

The sequence of events I tell is true and looking back, unless you lived it, I can see how people become confused. So much happened at once, and so much had been always happening, ticking away in the back ground, that you forgot about them until the time came to act. Copies of Aptom did not just instantaneously appear in the universe, the process was slow, though as more copies appeared it did accelerate. The original copies came from Earth, those troops Maxwell had made. They burst into the Universe like a gift from on high and most of the races were entranced by that option. They created other copies, under similar guidelines to those Maxwell had established and the process was well entrenched on some planets before we even became aware of it.

There's a turning point on these things, and we had passed the point of no return. Most accepted it as a gift and I do not know if it was the reason so many survived. I'd like to think so but I cannot know for sure. Maybe it accounted for the speed of the Advent defeat, though Eternity and Mirai's contributions there cannot be overlooked. In the end, I don't know and I'm not like my Brother, I won't calculate the possibilities.

We did not have much choice in the matter because our attention was taken up by other things. The survival of other species against the Advents was something we were interested in, but it's been said by some races that for us Terrans such battles were mundane and that we were involved in the higher war. I don't like to think of it as that. I prefer to think that we were involved simply in a different war.

Terran survival had been ensured, and Terran treaties were ensuring the survival of the other races. But with the war of the Advents raging yet destined to end with the emergence of Aptom troops and Eternity and Mirai creating control in the chaos, the war of the Guyvers became the only thing we could focus on.

The Tekki had his plans and unbeknownst to us, Alkanphel had one last strike to make.

* * *

Review please? :) Yummy yummy e-cookies await for reviewers.


	38. Chapter XXVIII Hostility

The Conquered  
By Jade Tatsu  
Chapter XXVIII – Hostility

* * *

The disposition of the Aptoms throughout the Universe is a problem for now. I'd say it was human nature to blame the ones responsible but that trait is also shared by aliens. They blamed us, forgetting that it was they who had been screaming for Aptom's touch to protect them. I believe they would have turned on us but for one fact: Aptom is loyal to Aptom and then his own species. The aliens of the Universe had no troops to fight with because they'd all been given to the Zoanoid and so when they tried to attack the human settlements that had been established in their territory, their commanders found it was their own throats that got cut.

There were a few exceptions to this of course. Our close relationship with the Kyheenan's ensured we worked together instead of playing the blame game. Alkard has more influence with the Corang-Wesodin alliance than he gives himself credit for and we were clear on that front as well and surprisingly the Jrae never blamed us but then, they had never been infected as badly as other races. Despite the help we had given them, a few Jrae had become Aptom. They actually took the smartest solution and executed those few using overwhelming force. Aptom was philosophical about it.

What happened now was something we should have seen coming, but it was something that took us by surprise. You come to see those who you talk to, those who you have fought beside as your friends. I should have _known_ that friends can become enemies overnight. You'd think with what I had lived through prior, what we had _all_ lived through we'd have been better prepared. But the stab of betrayal, that hurt in your heart, that never changes, never dulls. The pain only varies with the amount you trusted.

At this time, I have the small, vindictive comfort that the Emperor also felt that stab of betrayal. The Rebellion may never have trusted Imakarum Mirabilis, but he did. We should have better guarded against the possibility of a Zoalord attack but with the Advents relinquishing their control over their Zoanoid warriors, and Eternity and Mirai taking up the reigns of Leadership, we naively assumed that any Zoalord suddenly finding themselves with free will again would have been so thankful for that, that they would simply re-join humanity. I think that might have happened for a few, if Imakarum had not been there.

I can speculate on what might have been, but I cannot change what happened. And what happened is that the focus of battle shifted. Humanity could survive now, humanity _would _survive now and the logistics of returning to Earth were beginning to be felt. But before we could do that, there were a few loose ends to tie up.

Betrayal can take many forms. But what we saw on Merrimu took the truest, simplest form. Some say it was Alkanphel's last strike, and that was the rational provided but I'm not as ready to blame the supreme Zoalord. Betrayal is a choice and no matter how you look at it, it was _not_ Alkanphel's hand that struck. We were caught up in the betrayal of Alkanphel's Hand, and while some were grievously injured and many killed, that betrayal did not strike those of us from the Rebellion as badly as the betrayal that followed. Friendship is a fragile thing, it needs to be grown and nurtured. It requires love and attention but if it doesn't get those for a while, it doesn't always die, it just becomes dormant but friendship can also be pruned at the stem. When that happens, you are best to apply the herbicide then because nothing can save that friendship.

* * *

Samuel looked up at the sky. The dawn was just beginning to break and it was cold but he didn't care. If the air was just right on Merrimu when the sun rose, he could almost believe he was on Earth. The sky took on the exact shade of blue and the cold smell of ice seemed familiar. He missed Earth. With everything that had happened he wasn't the only one but he missed Earth more than he ever thought possible.

Natsuki has spoken to him, not unkindly but he still smiled at the way she had phrased it. He had a galactic case of home sickness.

The others seemed to be adapting just fine. There were times when they missed Earth but they didn't seem to pine for the planet. He knew he was pining, he knew others had noted that and they had tried to keep him involved, tried to keep him busy so that he didn't feel his desires as sharply but what they had made here was strong, it didn't really need much supervision. Hayami who had been so over worked in the beginning, doing his best to control the weather patterns slightly could even relax now. They couldn't control the planet… no they'd adapted to the planet, made their shelters stronger, more heat containing and so the Ice Zoanoid was now mostly acting as a Healer to anyone still stupid enough to get frost bite.

_Which I might_, Samuel thought sillily as he turned to watch the sun rise. Not even the earliest risers usually ventured out until the sun was well above the horizon, though most business was conducted in the long rounded halls they had built. It wasn't as if they were living in the arctic, but it was definitely the sub-arctic. It was like this all the time. Merrimu did not have seasons like Earth and the cold became draining.

It wasn't draining him though… It was his desire for Earth. He could have volunteered to take Maxwell's position but in his heart Samuel knew Maxwell had been the man for that job. And just look at what he had done! He had freed Earth without their assistance! Sure it involved copious numbers of Aptoms, but he had done it! He had done what they all desired. And he would be rightfully remembered as a hero for that.

And in the same time what had he done? Rescued a few stray humans…

Samuel sighed and he dismissed the thought. There was no point in attempting to make himself feel jealous. He wasn't jealous of Maxwell. He hadn't taken up the cause against Agito Makishima because he wanted fame, he'd taken it up because he wanted what was right. And then even that had gone wrong and the Emperor had forced him to become a spy. Yet he didn't always resent that. Maybe some part of him wanted the easier path then…

But all of him wanted to go home.

He was so lost in introspection that he only noticed that the rising sun was not the only light on the horizon until it was too late. Fire! And fire on a planet like Merrimu was never a good thing. Samuel began running towards the settlement, even as he rummaged through his clothes for his radio. The settlements were spaced out so that fire could destroy one, but would not spread to the others. Each of the little settlements spread like satellites around the main settlement though some were getting big enough to be independent.

"Base!" Samuel shouted as he found his radio, and brought it out from the protective warmth of his clothes. "Base!"

"'morning Commander," the radio tech finally responded. Why hadn't it been them calling him? They had monitors now for fire in all the settlements, monitors that were meant to be watched all the time!

"We've got a fire," Samuel said testily.

There was a brief pause and the former Rebel Leader could imagine the radio tech looking over to the monitoring board. "There's nothing on the board," they replied.

"Well the board's wrong. There's a major fire in," Samuel paused as he took in his surroundings, trying to work out which settlement it was. There were so many of them now, all bearing names from Earth. "Tallahassee," he finally identified it.

"Sir, there is _nothing_ going on in Tallahassee at the moment. The board is dead and we are pulling up the visuals now."

"Your board is wrong," he repeated, continuing to run. Even if there wasn't much he could do, and Samuel was realistic about his abilities, he was not a Guyver, he was not even a Zoanoid, so there was little he could do but raise the alarm and help anyone he found milling about. Humans were good at that… very good at that… milling aimlessly. Savagely he shook his head coming up on the bluff that signalled the settlement's depression. Each little settlement was sunk into what were termed the 'craters' to provide them with cover from the wind. Snow fall was turned into drinking water in a system that had been designed by some ingenious engineer so that the settlements didn't get smothered by Merrimu's strong snow falls. The system worked surprisingly well, but it did create a bowl like structure that reflected the light upwards. And right now, Tallahassee Settlement looked much like a lake of fire and Samuel could feel the heat from it, long before he made the bluff.

"Oh my god!" the radio tech finally replied. "Sending _everyone_ now, Sir!" In the distance Samuel heard the start of a droning blare of sirens and his radio clicked out as the tech moved on to other matters.

"Well, well, well…"

It was the tone of the voice that made the hairs on the back of Samuel's neck rise. There shouldn't be someone else here. Or there should only be survivors.

But this wasn't a survivor. Samuel knew that and he vaguely recognised the voice. This was someone else…

"Zektoll," the name dropped from his mouth as he turned and saw the beetle black Zoalord illuminated by the fire. The Advent created Zoalord had come up behind him, silently and now was hovering just above the ground regarding Samuel with shining eyes as the light flickered over him, making the dark shape hard to focus on in the clearing dawn light.

"It's so nice to be known," there was a smug note in the Zoalord's voice and Samuel did not miss the hint of satisfaction.

"What do you want?"

While expressions were hard to see on any zoaform's face, Zektoll managed to look amused. "I want what I have always wanted – Aptom's head on a plate! But since you miserable humans have made that somewhat impossible, allowing him to copy without care, I'm not likely to get that… But there are consolations."

"Consolations?" Samuel knew he didn't want to know, but he couldn't help asking.

"Of course! If I can't have Aptom, I'll just take what he holds dear!" The Zoalord laughed.

Samuel frowned… What Aptom held dear? Did Aptom hold anything close to himself? "I don't… I don't understand."

"Oh, you will." This time it was a more familiar voice that spoke but as agony erupted in his chest Samuel didn't recognise it. He looked down to see a pink smeared shaft emerging from the right side of his chest and around it he could feel blood spreading over his skin. It felt strangely warm and it steamed and bubbled.

Ineffectually Samuel raised his hands to touch it, but the shaft disappeared and he collapsed to the ground, turning slightly as he instinctively controlled his fall, one hand remaining on his wound, the other dropping beside him. The drop shook his insides in a way Samuel knew could not be good and he could feel warmth rising in his lungs. He looked up at the other being who had come up behind him and blinked. The voice was familiar but the form… he did not know them.

They were a white zoaform and it had to be a Zoalord with sharply glowing white blue eyes… The form almost looked like Alkanphel but the colours were wrong and around the Zoalord, pressed into his body, Samuel could see a myriad of crystals. Experienced eyes could tell that they weren't just focusing crystals, they were Zoalord crystals. Twelve Zoalord crystals… Samuel had no idea what that would mean but it could not be good.

"I am sorry Samuel," and the former Rebel Leader could tell that the Zoalord was anything but sorry. Whoever they were, they were making conversation simply for the sake of it. "I had hoped that you would live to see Earth again but you have come across us a mite too early."

Zektoll snorted, and Samuel gulped, tasting blood.

"But perhaps you can be of some use," the white Zoalord continued, bending slightly and hooking clawed fingers into Samuel's clothes to haul him up to dangle from a shockingly strong grip. "Raise the alarm," the Zoalord instructed, the expressionless plates of his eyes narrowing somewhat. "They know about the fire… tell them about us."

There was a note of compulsion in the Zoalord's voice that Samuel felt himself respond to. He was not a Zoanoid, but he had the potential to be one and he'd never had that potential removed… but it should not be possible that mere potential responded to a Zoalord's voice yet he found himself moving weakly, moving one hand to paw at his radio until he got a grip on it. His blood was slick all over it. "Base…" Samuel eventually managed to whisper the word.

"Help is nearly there, Sir," the radio tech replied with satisfying speed.

"Don't send them…" He gasped before giving a cry as the Zoalord skewed him again, tsking lightly.

"Sir?"

The Zoalord had not withdrawn his spine and Samuel narrowed his eyes, gathering himself. He was going to die but while the Zoalord had instructed him to raise the alarm, even without the compulsion in the white Zoalord's voice Samuel would have tried to tell the base. He had too. "Don't send them," he repeated. "Argh!" The Zoalord punched another spine forward.

"I had almost forgotten he was a Rebel Leader," Zektoll commented calmly as his companion raised his free hand and rested one of his claws on Samuel's forehead.

With blood making his lungs heavy and his vision dimming, Samuel raised his eyes to meet the plate eyes of the Zoalord holding him. He shifted the radio slightly and swallowed so that his voice would be strong. "There are enemy Zoalords here," he said clearly into the radio and as the claw sank through bone Samuel smiled, not even feeling it as he saw Earth in his mind's eye and died.

"Heh," Zektoll laughed. "Do you think they will realise?"

"They will soon enough," his companion said, jerking his head towards the sky where 'copters were coming into view.

"I'll go give them a bit more encouragement," Zektoll said, spreading his wings. As a Zoalord he was capable of flight without wings, but he liked the feel of the morning sun on the membranes.

The white Zoalord let Samuel's body fall as he turned and looked up towards the fading stars. As he had predicted Zektoll would be a suitable distraction and all he needed to do was wait for his true target.

"Come to me," he whispered into the morning air so gently that his breath did not frost, "so that I might fulfil Lord Alkanphel's final orders. Come to me Guyver Emperor."

* * *

Imakarum looked up as Zektoll took out several of the 'copters that were coming to the rescue of whatever settlement they had attacked. The loss of life was regrettable but necessary and with Zektoll making sure that some of the 'copters saw him before they managed to escape, the news would no doubt be very shortly relayed to the human Guyvers.

That's all he really wanted.

While Alkanphel had been clear on his final orders, he had not provided extensive explanations on how they might be carried out. Imakarum had determined that himself reconstructing what he knew of power from discussions he had had with his creator. He had been Alkanphel's guard, keeper… and friend. It could be argued that Hamilicar Balkus knew more but despite what the Supreme Zoalord had shared with Chronos' Head Scientist, the man had not shared Alkanphel's dreams and memories in the way Imakarum had.

He had seen what he had to do when mediating on the future in the presence of the Tekki.

He had to recreate Alkanphel's Circle of Twelve within himself. He'd originally thought that he might be able to use the other Zoalord's as a distraction while he fought the Guyver Emperor but that was not the case. He needed them, needed their crystals, the focus and symbol of their powers to combine into himself.

It had to be fate. By the time Mirabilis had seen the path to fulfil Lord Alkanphel's final orders, of the twelve Zoalords Chronos had created, only six remained alive, including himself. Imakarum had gone after them first. They had fought him. They resented their servitude to the Advents but they wanted to live just as much as any being. Edward had understood though, right at the end and had told him as Alkanphel's Hand to succeed. And then he had gone after the Zoalords created by the Advents.

Of the nine new Zoalords they had created, two had been removed, leaving seven crystals for him to use. That's why Zektoll was still alive. He had six of Alkanphel's crystals and six new crystals from the Advents. They were currently embedded in his body, slowly merging into one.

He had thought to wait until the process was complete but Tsuyosa was moving too fast. And so to protect Alkanphel's friend Mirabilis had come here, using Zektoll as a distraction to call the Terran Guyvers to him. He would destroy the Guyver Emperor before they could fight Tsuyosa.

While genetically engineered loyalty was not part of the Guyvers, they did respond to certain things. Tsuyosa had shown him that. Gigantics tended to obey Guyver Lords, and while he had not seen it, the same should hold true of all Guyvers towards their Emperor. They did not have to obey, just they would tend to. A Gigantic would hesitate in attacking a Lord, and a Lord would hesitate in attacking the Emperor so he would, if necessary, become that Emperor.

He didn't have a Unit, he couldn't actually become the Guyver Emperor but what he could do would be enough. Guyvers weren't meant to attack other Guyvers. They'd first seen the hesitation from Fukamachi when he faced the fake Guyver Aptom. Much of that was due to surprise, and that's how Chronos had documented it, but Imakarum now knew it was also a deeper response and he'd seen it duplicated in the universe. Some, like Tsuyosa, did not feel the pull of that order much, but Tsuyosa was a Guyver Lord, he was the one giving orders, not taking them and that most likely accounted for his ability to attack other Guyvers with impunity. But some of his followers were not so unencumbered and Imakarum had watched. He had seen their hesitation, slight though it may be and he knew that it would be enough.

He only needed a chance to strike. And this would give him that chance. All he needed to do was wait.

* * *

The instant the news came through that it was Zoanoids attacking Tallahassee Natsuki sent her thoughts towards Hayami. They might both be Guyver Healers but they could handle Zoanoids. Merrimu could handle Zoanoids simply by weight of numbers. Despite efforts, very successful efforts to spread humanity through the universe, one of the largest concentrations of non-Advent loyal Zoanoids was on Merrimu. An attack by Zoanoids should not be a problem. Not by itself, but the implications of what such an attack meant, those were much more serious. Were these rogues or were they directed? Rogues would be destroyed and there would be no further risk but a directed attack… That was much more serious.

With Earth free losing Merrimu would not result in the extinction of humans but if would affect morale. To lose the planet that had given them shelter, so close to the end… Natsuki's eyes flashed. She would not let that happen! Zoanoids would not defeat them, not after everything that had happened. She was halfway to Tallahassee when the call came in. It was not Zoanoids… it was Zoalords attacking.

Natsuki prided herself on being a woman of action. There was very little that could faze her but just for a moment, she was transported back to the day Earth fell, to the day humanity had learned about Zoanoids, when Alkanphel with his limitless golden power had arisen. Just for a moment and when her mind cleared, Natsuki blinked; the movement deliberate, careful and calming. She recognised the warning for what it was.

:I heard,: Hayami's voice echoed to her.

:We need the others,: Natsuki replied, her voice tight. :Do we know who it is?: she continued with the question.

Hayami was at the control centre. His pause was telling. :Zektoll.:

Mid-air, Natsuki nodded. Controlled Zoanoids would attack. Uncontrolled ones would have no reason to but Zoalords, controlled or not, they would want power. And it was more than likely that Leoben had given them one final order.

"It was not Leoben."

Natsuki whirled and before she could cry out a white hand slammed into her throat, constricting her airways and holding her tightly in place. :Imakarum,: her mind shrieked as she saw death in his plate like eyes. His spare hand traced its way over her face and she could feel his fingertips, softer than spider webs delicately touching her armour, whispering gently against her skin. One finger came to rest in the centre of her control medallion, just for an instant before he began tracing one claw over the indent at the edge.

"I am sorry about this, Natsuki-san. And while I'm sure you have now told everyone my identity, I cannot allow you to interfere."

Natsuki struggled in his grip, she was not usually an aggressive woman but she could not help it. She clawed at his arm though her efforts seemed futile and she tried to kick but while she felt her blows impact, Imakarum didn't even flinch.

:_Natsuki_!: Hayami was screaming at her but she couldn't reply, she was too focused on the primeval need to breathe and the rising sense of panic. Her unit replied as best it could, raising her defences but Imakarum was experienced and in his eyes there was a new power and the spluttering energy she had brought to bear was flicked away without a thought. Even her vibroblades where slapped aside.

"Why?" She finally managed to gasp the word as everything fell into place. Alkanphel had left orders and no doubt Fukamachi was the target but Imakarum, like Aptom, would only strike once humanity was assured its survival but unlike Aptom, Mirabilis had no further reason to delay.

"Because Lord Alkanphel agreed with his friend, such power should not exist."

"For you?" Her vision was blurring and the grip on her throat had not relented. Any air wasted was missed but she had to know.

Imakarum shook his head. "It is not my desire."

Something must have told him she did not believe him because the white Zoalord cocked his head slightly, as if seeing her again for the first time. "For me?" he whispered the question before he seemed to smile. "Perhaps I do not wish my Lord to go into the dark alone."

Natsuki screamed, her mental voice echoing through the universe as Alkanphel's Hand struck, driving his claws through her armour into her skull around the frantically pulsing control medallion and pulling it back, ripping it from her body. The hand that had been gripping her throat released, energy coalescing and with a calculated blast Imakarum fired, almost point blank into the falling form of Natsuki's body. Her armour resisted but without the control medallion the conclusion was forgone, and soon there was only the echoing roar of the Zoalord's energy beam.

As the blast faded, Mirabilis calmly looked down at his bloody hand, tapping one claw against the cold medallion, as if daring it to spring to life but it just sat there, the red smeared silver winking up at him, the mental tendrils wafting gently in the chill air of Merrimu. "I did say I was sorry." The white Zoalord murmured before he spread his fingers, allowing the medallion to fall. Natsuki would regenerate but she would not be able to assist in this battle and that was enough for now.

Across the universe, every Guyver, regardless of affiliation, type or rank paused when their Unit screamed. Most shrugged, not knowing what the sudden noise was before they went back to whatever task had been consuming them. Some probed, seeking the source of the disturbance while others began a conversation with their Units, seeking answers. Only one _knew_. Only one had felt this shuddering pain before. But others understood.

Mental links between the Terran Guyvers flared as the same question was asked. :What is _happening_?: The Terran Emperor's voice demanded, though his concern was overwhelmed by the pure burst of feeling from Tetsuro.

:We are under attack,: Hayami began, attempting to remain calm.

:I'd say it's a bit more than that,: Tetsuro snarled with uncharacteristic venom. :Natsuki is dead! What _exactly_ is attacking you?:

:Zektoll and from Natsuki's report, Imakarum.:

:What?: There were various cries of surprise. :Why are they attacking?: The question eventually resolved as the one thing people wished to know.

:It doesn't matter why,: Tetsuro rumbled over the mental connection. :Shō, Aptom, Agito, you will have to defend Merrimu.:

:I'm in the middle of clearing Jrae space,: Agito objected and his annoyance was plain to all. Tetsuro had practically ordered him to accompany Aptom here so he would finish this job first. What had happened to Natsuki was regrettable, but not permanent.

:I'll go,: Aptom said and the sheer delight in his mental tone was impossible to ignore. :I've been wanting to destroy Zektoll for a while,: he added, mostly for the benefit of Alkard and the other non Terran Guyvers who were connected to the conversation via their mental links with their commanders.

:I will follow,: Agito added. :It shouldn't take long to finish up here and if 'Peace' is attacking then he needs to answer to Zeus!: The Terran Emperor cared not one whit for Merrimu or Zektoll, though he wouldn't mind seeing that Hyper Zoanoid brought low, but there were things about Imakarum's actions that weren't making sense and he wanted to talk to the man. He had made a powerful Lieutenant once, perhaps he could do so again.

:Just get there!: There was no arguing with Tetsuro and those in the mind link knew that if he could, he would have been attacking personally. Natsuki's absence from their collective feeling was unsettling but none felt it more keenly than the elder Segawa and while his relationship with Natsuki had never been hidden, perhaps the depth of that relationship was only now becoming clear. He was distraught but he maintained sense enough to realise that against Imakarum and Zektoll he would have no chance. But while Tetsuro may realise that, and he knew that Natsuki was not truly gone through the way his Unit was singing comfort to him, no one said he had to like the situation. Even Mizuki's words of comfort fell on deaf ears.

Tentatively Shō reached out, across the sea of space, on a private frequency to Tetsuro, not saying anything, just offering his support and what strength he could to the man who was like a brother to him, to the man who had been through so much. Beneath the strength and the silent show of support there was the knowledge that Fukamachi would be on Merrimu shortly and his first concern would be retrieving Natsuki's control medallion.

Beyond all that, and something that was felt by every Guyver in the Universe was a rising sense of rage. Somewhere, unseen but not unfelt, the Guyver Emperor was infuriated that someone had dared to touch one of his children. The sensitive shivered and tried to hide, the loyal bowed their heads, sharing the grief, knowing that they were protected and the Tekki smiled as he felt his enemy awaken.

On Merrimu another smiled, though his face allowed no expression. Imakarum was attuned enough that he could feel the shift in the air and he knew it was only a matter of time. He was tempted to call Zektoll back but the other Zoalord would still for fill his function as a distraction.

In fact, it probably would be best of he let Zektoll take the attention. He had only one target and while the former Hyper Zoanoid could not hope to win against Aptom, Agito and whoever else they called in to assist them, he was determined and stubborn enough that he would not go down quickly.

As if summoned by this musings, Imakarum looked upwards as Aptom appeared. The Lost Number Zoanoid appeared as an odd combination of Zoanoid and Guyver and the white Zoalord shook his head. Aptom had always been adaptable. His ability to camouflage himself based on the situation was a skill long recognised by Chronos but there were times, and now was one of them, when he opted to appear as pure power, and then… Then he sent ripples across the world.

The former Hyper Zoanoid had claws and vibroblades and almost beneath Imakarum's hearing the hum of the weapons resonated through his bones. Aptom had no wings in this manifestation but his gravity globe was glowing as it held him aloft. From his back two tendrils extended and Mirabilis almost laughed as he recognised them as Elegen's. Aptom really did have a sense of the dramatic.

For a moment the two of them just hovered, glaring at each other. Imakarum could well imagine the conversation between the former Hyper Zoanoids but today they weren't interested in talk. Today they wanted to destroy and so they quickly closed with each other and blade met blade as they fought, spinning and flipping in the still cold morning air of Merrimu. No quarter would be asked, no quarter would be given and the two fought with a savage viciousness that few could match.

Imakarum watched, holding his position as he continued to wait. His target would come… in time.

"I was expecting more," Aptom snarled, delivering a roundhouse kick that Zektoll ducked under. Before the former Hyper Zoanoid could retaliate, one of Aptom's tendrils whipped in, the end crackling with energy. Zektoll growled at him but jumped back. Elegen's attack couldn't hurt him. The Advents had kept that much of his design but there was no point in letting Aptom know that just yet. Besides, he didn't know what else the Zoanoid Guyver may have developed in the time since they'd last fought on Earth… Years ago now.

"As was I," Zektoll replied. "For a planet that is supposed to be well protected, your response time sucks."

Aptom said nothing. If he actually cared about planetary protection, he'd be agreeing with the Zoalord. He didn't though. He, of all Terrans, had done more to ensure their survival. He deserved this indulgence. Fukamachi or Makishima could find and deal with Imakarum… if the other Zoalord was even still around. Aptom wasn't convinced but he also didn't care.

"Ah… As silent as ever," Zektoll snorted, flinging his arms open. "So this is what we have come to?" the Advent made Zoalord questioned, his voice laughing. He and Aptom amounted to one thing – war – and nothing in this universe would change that.

Aptom laughed. "As if we would come to anything else," he muttered, looking over at the former Hyper Zoanoid. Why was he stalling?

"Of course not but are you content to fight here?" Zektoll asked, his eyes shining.

Aptom looked around. They were hovering in the air over Merrimu. One of the settlements was on fire and beneath them he could feel Zoanoids running back and forth as they fought the flames. Other settlements were visible in the distance, the thin morning light making their coating of snow sparkle. It was no better and no worse than other places he had fought in. "You have somewhere you'd prefer?" the chameleonic Hyper Zoanoid asked, humouring Zektoll now that they were so close to the end. He wanted to sink his claws through the Zoalord's heart and he'd wanted to do that for a long time but now that the opportunity was before him, Aptom could feel himself basking in the glow of anticipation and he could not bring himself to hurry the moment.

"I believe we are both optimised for space combat," Zektoll shrugged. "But if you want to use a shield of other Zoanoids, I won't complain." The last was said as a goad. Killing Aptom clones was fun but when presented with the original they did not compare and this was one occasion where killing an Aptom clone would not make him happy.

Aptom snorted at the Advent Zoalord's presumption. Zektoll might very well be optimised for space but he well knew Aptom was optimised for whatever conditions he found himself in. Still, it would be best to humour the former Hyper Zoanoid Team Five Commander so that when he ripped his heart out, no one could say that it had been an unfair fight. Though anyone who did would find themselves destroyed.

"If it pleases you Zektoll, I'll humour you that far. It will make no difference to the outcome. Though perhaps I can take advantage of the silence of space, so that I won't hear you beg. It will preserve your dignity."

"Most likely it will preserve your memory," Zektoll retaliated. "Your clones can console themselves with the lie that their creator did not scream as he died." The former Hyper Zoanoid snarled as he flicked his wings down, angling upwards through the atmosphere. After another snort, Aptom followed, casting his eyes around briefly but unable to spot Imakarum. If the other Zoalord was still present one of the others would have to deal with him. It was long past time for Aptom to indulge himself.

* * *

Tsuyosa chuckled when his warriors gathered without his call. They could all feel the anger from their Units and while most did not understand they knew he would have instructions for them. And he did. The time had arrived to gather the last of the powered Guyvers and to make his strike against their mistake. He had spent the last few days marshalling his strength. The strike would be quick and decisive because he was realistic about his ability to hold Terrans against their will. He could hold them long enough but unlike the other powered Guyvers he could not hold them indefinitely. He doubted he could contain them all in one battle, but he would have to try.

"'Nyataran, you will remain here to provide containment and healing. The instant a Terran is brought here you are to sedate them, regardless of their rank or if they have activated their Units. Then place them in the highest security cells we have. _No one_ is to have any further interaction with them. Gilroyd, you and Woorak will go to Kyheen. It pains me but I need to borrow your Empress for a time. Fukamachi may be there. There is very little feeling of his presence so be careful. If he is present, do not attack, report back to me and wait. Do not damage her and be wary. The Empress may only be an Engineer but she is the servant of the Guyver's Mistake. She has strength, even if it is not her own. The rest of you will accompany me. The objective is capture. While any attempt to kill will be futile, it will also be met with punishment. I will not tolerate it.

"I need them all alive and in reasonable condition. But everyone needs to be cautious. The Terrans are not like the Advents or the Zoanoids. They are far more. I will suffuse those who require it with such power that they need, as will your Lords. The Terrans may be tough but they will fall, though it is most likely to be a difficult battle. If you are injured retreat. If you are outnumbered, retreat and I will find another way." _I need all of you alive_, Tsuyosa added silently to himself.

In the challenge that capturing the humans provided, the fact that he needed all of his troops alive was not something he thought of often. All the Guyvers were important to him and while killing a Guyver should be impossible, this was not the time to take chances regardless of the fact that some of his followers did not expect to survive. Only a few had asked the sensible question. The others either assumed it or did not consider it important. He wasn't sure which was worse. But for those who had asked the simple question 'Would they survive?' the answer was easy. 'Yes.'

Yisuvac's creation would leave all the powered Guyvers drained but it would not kill them. It was not designed to kill, instead it would harness their energy focusing it towards him, to give him, temporarily, the power to match the One. He was not afraid of that temporarily. It was the flash of an instant in the time of the universe but it would be more than long enough, no matter how protracted their battle was. But that would not be for a few days yet. First he had to collect the Guyvers.

"There is already something happening. You have felt it but the Terrans have either learned to keep their communication contained or consider this an internal matter. Whatever is happening does not concern me and is of no consequence to us. We will move in and capture the Terran Guyvers and their helpers. I will take on their Warriors, though Heborae, Tallowa and Iythry will provide support. The rest of you will focus on your fellows. Take them by surprise and strike hard. That is all the advice I can provide. If one of their warriors slips free, run. It is not your place to fight.

"Am I understood?" The question was pointed. This was not the first time all Guyver's, regardless of type had gone into combat for the Tekki, though this would be their most dangerous battle.

There was a chorus of assent and Tsuyosa nodded his own agreement before closing his eyes and focusing his senses, stretching out to see if he could locate the Terran Guyvers. 'Nyataran had told him where their planet was, and the general area they thought the others were in with the Kyheenan's but he wanted to be sure. With them screaming over the Guyver's mental pathways, albeit on their private frequencies there was every chance that they had moved. He smiled to himself. They had moved and all the Terran Guyver's appeared to be on the planet. This would be easy.

"Yisuvac, please link in with Tallowa. She will need your strength," the black Guyver Lord said gently before he looked up, his eyes half closed as he considered the battle to come. "Deploy," he finally gave the order and smiled as there was an almost deafening noise of summoned armour. His own black bioarmour appeared on him and he stood, flicking black tendrils out to all his followers. They needed to conserve their energy for the fight so he would teleport everyone… And then the battle would begin.

* * *

Right before Shō teleported to Merrimu he stretched his senses out, seeking the very faint feeling of Natsuki and so he was well pleased when he appeared on the icy surface of the Planet and looked around to see her control medallion close by.

"Oh, Natsuki," Shō breathed picking up the medallion.

Gently he cupped his hands around the silver disk focusing his senses again but this time sending them out into the space Guyver Unit's occupied, seeking to locate Natsuki's consciousness. He wasn't sure if he found it, but he found something that was scared and fighting. The sensation he was getting was almost ticklish. After he convinced Natsuki's control medallion that he was not biological material it could use to remake its host, he carefully soothed Natsuki, and while it seemed a bit ironic, he let his Unit calm the other Unit, gently giving it instructions on what it should do.

Of all the Guyvers he was the only one who had been in this position before so he could see the irony and Shō reminded himself to spend some time with Natsuki in the next few days. She would most likely have questions and would probably appreciate the fact that he knew _exactly _what she was going through. His control medallion glowed while he spoke with Natsuki's and beneath his armour Shō smiled as he raised his consciousness back to his surrounds.

In his hands, Natsuki's control medallion glowed sullenly and he could see it already beginning to reform tissue. While the control medallion would be able to regenerate her without assistance, having a Guyver Healer would probably help. :Hayami!: Shō called.

:Shō?:

:I found Natsuki,: Shō allowed the notification to be general so that Tetsuro would know that she was safe. :Can you come and help me?:

:Of course!: Hayami replied, teleporting into his location.

"How are we going with controlling the fire?" Shō asked.

"Good, though there still isn't any sign of Imakarum," Hayami replied, accepting Natsuki's control medallion from Shō with gentle hands. The Gigantic Guyver Healer's medallion glowed as it linked in with Natsuki's.

Unconsciously Shō shuddered. In as much as Zektoll was vicious enough to have ripped out Natsuki's control medallion, her mental cries had been clear on the perpetrator. It had been Imakarum, or someone she believed to be Imakarum. He did not have a good feeling about this.

"Protect her," Shō gave the instruction aloud.

"There you are!"

Both Hayami and Shō looked up, straight into the blue white eyes of the Zoalord Imakarum Mirabilis and before Shō even knew what he was doing he had thrown up a shield around them both, his Gigantic Unit flashing into existence without his vocal call.

"Oh! You have developed nice reflexes, Fukamachi. But I am afraid that I cannot allow your little shield to delay what must be." Almost lazily the Zoalord above them flicked one hand and Shō staggered as he felt Imakarum's energy lance into his barrier.

Guyver I looked over at Hayami, the pearl plates of his eyes glowing. His barrier held but it would not last long and his previous instruction seemed insufficient. "Take Natsuki and run," Shō ordered. "Do not try to fight, and leave here if you must. Make the strongest shield you can and do not take it down for anyone! Even if you see someone defeated, do not take your shield down." Shō shuddered under the attacks from Imakarum but he maintained the energy as he spoke to Hayami, not even questioning his right to order the Gigantic Healer. The Zoanoid Guyver nodded at him and disappeared and Shō smiled, at least they would be safe.

He looked up at the Zoalord. "Murakami," Shō said quietly shifting slightly in his barrier and looking up into the expressionless face that he had once called friend.

The assault on his barrier was halted and Shō could almost see the Zoalord heave a sigh. "I thought I asked you not to call me that," Imakarum said, almost automatically.

"That is your name," Shō replied.

"Not for a very long time," the Zoalord insisted and it was Shō's turn to sigh.

"What is your purpose here?" Shō finally asked. The argument of names was pointless.

"You."

Shō blinked. That made no sense to him. If it was for revenge Murakami had had plenty of opportunity in the past. He never seemed to want to kill him. But perhaps something had changed...

"In the instant you killed Lord Alkanphel he gave me his final orders. No matter what you might think, they were not to kill you Fukamachi. They were instead to give a message to his friend. And to make sure that he did not fight the one battle he did not have to. I told him to walk away, just as I have told many to walk away. He will not listen, just as the Advents did not listen. Yet I was not beholden to protect them. I am beholden to protect him. And protect him I will."

"For Tsuyosa?"

"For Lord Alkanphel," the Zoalord corrected.

"For a man who is dead? For a man you would have died to defeat? Murakami, where are you?"

Their conversation came back to identity and Shō dismissed his barrier as he realised it always would. Murakami was his friend. For him, there was no other issue. The being before him had Masaki's albeit augmented form and face and _feel_ but the words were not those of his friend, the actions were not. Yet somehow Shō couldn't help but think that somewhere, deep inside, Murakami was still there. He knew what that was called. Faith. And he had faith in those he loved, even as friends. He knew that his faith sometimes made him a little slower, hit just that bit weaker and it was something that Aptom and Agito despaired of him having when he rescued yet another being. But it was who he was, and Fukamachi Shō would always have faith; in his friends, in species in general and in the Universe, because fighting to protect that faith made him stronger in the battles that truly mattered.

"I have told you many times Fukamachi, I am no longer Murakami Masaki. Accept that man's sacrifice and move on."

If Imakarum had of seen Fukamachi's smile, he might have had doubts. He didn't though, the Guyver armour most effectively hid it and so he misinterpreted the way Shō cocked his head and the feeling coming from the young man. The words though were easy to interpret. "I would accept his sacrifice if he was dead, but you aren't dead, Murakami. You are just absent."

"If you will not accept it, then that should make my appointed task easier. I was not ordered to kill you specifically, Fukamachi, instead my orders are to remove power that should not exist. Terran Guyvers. All Terran Guyvers who can wield that power."

For the resolve of the two, the announcement was one of the immovable object against the unstoppable force. Except… no Zoalord had ever been more… and against a Guyver who possessed a Gigantic Unit and supposedly had access to further power that seemed like a startling oversight. "But… you're a Zoalord." The implication was left unsaid and Imakarum nodded.

"I am indeed a Zoalord," he agreed. "But I have become more. Just as the Guyver Units have become more, so too have I developed."

Shō looked over his friend closely. The way the white of his bio armour traced over the black had always been reminiscent of a Guyver to Fukamachi but Imakarum was not Guyver. He was Alkanphel's last and most trusted servant. The red focusing crystals were still in place on his hips, chest, shoulders, throat and forehead and his eyes, so much like a Guyver's pearl plates glowed gently under his primary green Zoacrystal… That's when Shō noticed it. He should have noticed it immediately but Murakami was his friend and he didn't routinely assess the combat potential of his friends.

On Murakami's legs, arms and torso there were more crystals. They gleamed all different colours and the effect should have been a horrendous riot of colour but as Shō watched their glowing hue shifted, all becoming the soft green of Murakami's primary Zoacrystal.

"Are they..?" The question trailed off. The answer was obvious. They were Zoacrystals. He'd seen most of them before and he'd even seen Masaki collecting some of them, most recently during the battle with Leoben when the white Zoalord had taken on his fellows with brutal efficiency. So this is what he wanted them for. But something didn't feel right and Shō narrowed his eyes as he looked at his friend. Murakami felt… He felt half finished. The energy Shō could clearly feel rising in the Zoalord in front of him was rough. It didn't flow in the way that complete form Zoalords did. It was spurting and stuttering. The levels were far beyond anything he had ever felt. Tsuyosa had a similar feel, though the black Guyver Lord's energy flowed with a smoothness that was almost beyond description, but in terms of sheer amounts of power, Fukamachi wasn't sure that the Tekki Leader would measure up to what he could feel from Masaki. It made no sense.

"Yes Shō, they are. They are what will give me the power to defeat the Terran Guyvers. My Lord Alkanphel did not agree with his creators about many things. He would allow the presence of Guyvers on non-Advent forms, where they would allow none. But there were some he would not allow existence."

Shō was standing but he still stumbled backwards at Imakarum's pronouncement. "So you are going to try to kill us all?"

Imakarum nodded. "Those with power: yourself, Agito and Aptom."

Shō frowned and while expression did not show on his Unit, Imakarum had been around Guyvers for a very long time. For the most part, he could read their subtle movements.

"Ah… Why not the others?" the white Zoalord voiced the question for Fukamachi. "Because Lord Alkanphel, like his friend, believed that such power should not exist. So I only need to destroy those capable of such power."

"Me first?"

"You first," Mirabilis confirmed. "You do not understand, do you Shō? _Only _those who can wield that power. You over Agito because while he can wield it, when he calls, it does not always come. But you… when you call, it always responds. _Always,_ Shō, and that is what makes you so dangerous."

"No." The denial was genuine and laced with pain. "Don't. I don't want to fight you, Murakami."

"I'm not giving you a choice!" Even as he said the last, Imakarum was driving forward in attack but Shō wasn't so lost in his grief that he could not dodge. And he continued to dodge as the white Zoalord struck, claws wickedly extended in the hope of making contact.

* * *

Tarnsi sat alone in what was considered the Emperor's Glade. Her body guards were at the entrance to the small garden but otherwise she was unaccompanied. She was dressed in traditional mourning attire. Ostensibly it was for her Father but she was honest enough to admit that she wore it for her brother as well. She had banished him, so officially he did not exist but no matter his actions, he existed for her. She thought her Father would forgive her mourning for her Brother. He'd understand the pain she felt. Fukamachi had understood the pain and he had been assisting her for the past week. There was an official mourning period for her Father which would be followed by her coronation.

She was the Empress but the coronation was an almost useless ceremony that excited the commons. It was necessary, it was traditional but right at the moment she didn't want to go through it.

There had been times in the past week when she thought she would break, when in the privacy of her quarters she had curled up and cried, and cried and cried.

Her Father was dead, killed by her Brother. Her Brother was dead, killed by her hand. And she was all alone. Fukamachi had come to her then. Sometimes he had just sat next to her, letting her cry, at other times he had reached out, placing one hand on her back and soothing her to the comfort of sleep. She had slept those times, un-plagued by nightmares because he watched over her.

Officially, Fukamachi, like all the other foreign diplomats, was keeping his distance because he could not be seen to be having an undue influence on the Kyheenan Empress. During the day he had never been seen with her, unless it was during one of the stilted formal Court gatherings where there were one hundred Kyheenan's watching and he did nothing more than bow formally to her. But he was always with her, a comforting presence in the back of her mind, solid, warm and real. He did not condemn her as some had, he did not judge as others did and he only spoke when she needed it.

Which was not to say he was all tender and forgiving. The second morning after her Brother's execution when she had just lain in her sleeping place, looking up at the ceiling, he had been most insistent that she get up, going so far as to threaten to teleport her to the pole to dunk her in the icy water if she refused to rise. The threat may have been almost childish but ten minutes later she'd emerged from her room and allowed her maids to help her dress. Shō was perfectly capable and willing to carry out his threat and she'd felt that in his mind when he made it. Later that day he'd told her he never made threats he wasn't prepared to carry out and it was surprising to her when he appeared that night beside her and placed one hand on her back as she cried. Still, from that day she had been careful not to become so lost in her guilt and grief that she became incapacitated.

It was the only thing that saved her. She'd looked up when her guards had parted to let a foreign diplomat through, one that was accompanied by a Kyheenan translator. Being a Guyver, she didn't need that service, but it was tradition and with races whose diplomats were trusted, the translator doubled as the Empress' Bodyguard, rather than having Royal Guards with live steel follow the diplomat. That was rather… untrusting of them.

It wasn't the fact that she didn't recognise the alien species that aroused her suspicion, her Unit identified them as an Eryp from the planet Spaough, it was the glint in the translator's eyes that caught her attention. They were too bright. Everyone around her had dull, sad eyes but their eyes were bright. There was the glint of victory in them and she instinctively backed away.

Her movement gave them away in the flicker of consternation that passed over their features and Tarnsi screamed a warning, summoning her Guyver Unit as both the diplomat and translator summoned their own Units. The flood of information into her mind from her Unit was intense but she had learned a thing or two and distanced herself from the information before she could drown in it, even as she kept the distance between herself and the attacking Guyvers constant.

"Gilroyd."

"Your Majesty," her Father's former body guard greeted her. "I am sorry about this, your Majesty but my Master wishes to speak with you." A barrier blocked the garden and she could see her regular body guards trying to get through.

"I'm afraid I must decline."

"That is not an option," with a shrug of power Gilroyd summoned a Gigantic Unit and Tarnsi backed away further as the diplomat followed suit. A Gigantic Guyver Warrior... The Tekki really didn't want her refusing his invitation.

Yet she had possession of a Gigantic Guyver Unit as well. True, it was not a warrior's unit, but it was strong and she had learned that strength did not always reside in combat. "Guyver!" Tarnsi called, summoning her Gigantic Unit and she was pleased when the other two stepped back slightly. "As your Empress, I refuse your master's summons."

Gilroyd glanced at his companion and Tarnsi could well imagine the conversation they were having. She took the moment to examine them. The Terrans had postulated that all the Tekki's followers would have some marking of black but the Kyheenan didn't and she could not help but feel slightly pleased at that. He was dark but the colour of the markings of the swirls on his armour was brown, and Gilroyd still retained the forest green and purple lining she remembered. He was loyal to the Tekki but as he had told her Father, he was still loyal to Kyheen. The other was a different matter. Woorak, her Unit supplied the name, was the Gigantic Guyver Warrior loyal to the one who had fought for the Advent Leoben and Tarnsi shuddered. He was loyal to the Tekki. That other had done nothing and would probably do nothing to inspire loyalty for a while, if Tetsuro and Mizuki were to be believed. The Guyver Warrior was predominantly a tan colour and while Kyheenan's preferred blue and green, the colour was pleasing. It was the faded colour of some flowers. His lining was navy but he showed his true loyalty in the jet swirls that traced their way over his body. This particular Guyver probably thought it was supremely disappointing that he could not serve the Tekki directly and she could feel menace in the way he stood, the diplomat pose completely forgotten.

"I'm afraid I must insist, your Majesty," Gilroyd said gently, his voice almost persuasive.

Her Imperial Guard were still pounding on the barrier and while she was thankful that they were not being injured by it, they were not going to get through it. Even the Guyvers weren't having much luck, they lacked the power. Tarnsi had learned a few things with her time with the Terrans and how to discretely call for help was one of them. :Shō!: Her voice was insistent.

:Tarnsi?: Shō's voice carried to her across space.

:Tekki Guyvers,: she summarised the situation for him.

:Let me see,: he was equally brief and Tarnsi got the impression that the Zoanoids on the planet Merrimu were not such a small issue.

She wasn't exactly sure what Fukamachi did but she had the oddest moment of double vision, as if she was seeing from Shō's eyes while he looked out of hers. He saw two Gigantic Guyvers confronting her. She saw a humanoid figure, whose form was accented in white. Zoalord, Shō's mind provided the identification for her and a wealth of other information which she could not heed now.

:Run!: His instructions were explicit. :Remember the place where we first met? Run there and hide. Do not call for anyone. Wait for my signal.:

Tarnsi blinked at the fierceness of the instruction but she obeyed, not even thinking of why it was so easy to obey him. It would have been nice if she could have told her guards where she was about to disappear to but that would just leave a trail. Fukamachi's sense disappeared as his attention refocused on his present.

"I said no, Gilroyd," Tarnsi replied in her most regal voice. She gathered her power and gave the command to teleport. For an instant she felt as if she was stretched out, as if her Unit was reaching out over the billions of miles to her destination and then everything snapped back and she felt a shudder of power go through her.

"And I must insist," Gilroyd repeated. "We are both Gigantic Engineer's, your Majesty. You will not be able to break my barrier."

Beneath her white and gold armour, Tarnsi's eyes flashed at his presumption. Woorak was approaching though he was cautious and she let out a very out of character snarl. He should be cautious, because no matter what she had told the court, she was not about to go with some Guyvers just because the Tekki wanted her. She didn't care what his plan was, she was no part of it but she decided to ignore the Gigantic Warrior in as much as she was able to. _Her_ shielding should be able to keep him off.

It was almost childish the way she spoke next but she didn't care. The Kyheenan Empress reached out again, pulling power from within herself but this time reaching towards her Unit and asking it for power. While she was completely enveloped in her armour, the sense of it on and within her became tighter and warmer, as if it welcomed not just accepted her as its Host. That sense might have been her imagination, the power jolt was not. From her Unit there was a massive inflowing of energy, hot and wild, but somehow completely under her control and as she reached out again, seeking the spot she could teleport to she shook her head at Gilroyd. "I said no."

And with a flash she vanished, her enhanced Unit completely over whelming the barrier the other Gigantic Engineer had raised as if it wasn't even there.

There was a moment of silence from the two Gigantics before Gilroyd huffed. "So that's what the One's Unit can do for his servants," the Kyheenan muttered.

"And what the Tekki would have done for you if you were serious about capturing her," his companion replied menacingly.

"Don't even think about it," the Tekki's Gigantic Engineer replied, keeping his voice even. Woorak's frustration was obvious but pointless. The escape of the Empress was always a possibility and was a certainty if Fukamachi was here. They had not failed, just their mission had not come out with the optimal outcome for them. "I am interested in capturing her, but not at the cost of Kyheen and he knows that. This just proves that the One isn't as inattentive as first thought."

"That's not surprising. Whatever happened with the humans would wake the dead," Woorak replied as he calmed down, referring to the burst of pain that had flashed across all their senses a while back. The Eryp looked upwards, not even seeing the garden he was surrounded by and paying absolutely no heed to the Kyheenan Guards who were continuing to attempt to break the barrier. "We'd better get going. If they are going up against the Terrans, they will need our help."

Gilroyd nodded, casting one last look around. This may be the last time he was ever allowed on Kyheen and if the Empress chose to banish him… he would honour her choice. No matter how much he had proclaimed he had loyalty to Xenif is Kyheen, in the end, he had made his choice.

And his Master had won.

* * *

Alkanphel's last strike was bad enough, and really, we should have anticipated deceit from a Zoalord. Shō mostly viewed Imakarum as his friend, but as much as I love him, he never faced that Zoalord during the Rebellion, he never truly knew what it was like to be pursued by one you once relied upon. Alkanphel did send his Hand against us during Chronos' rule but we always managed to win free.

This time no one could escape. And we swung from one battle to the next without pause for rest. Imakarum had always had his orders and he struck at the time he thought best to execute those orders. That strike of course, opened up the path for the very events he was hoping to avoid. It's been said that Alkanphel knew about the Guyver Emperor. We do know that the Supreme Zoalord possessed some pre-cognition abilities though they were limited, or we'd have all been dead. I believe that Alkanphel may have had a vision of the Guyver Emperor but I find it very hard to believe that the golden Zoalord would have understood what he was seeing. How could he? He'd only seen the Unit on a human, how could he know that over time they would escape to the other species in the galaxy? He couldn't. So while I believe that Alkanphel may have seen the Guyver Emperor, I do not put stock in the belief that he truly was trying to kill that being to protect his friend.

It is here we start to wonder if the reasons are more important than the actions. Some would argue that they are equal, that why you chose to do something is just as important as the deed itself. Others argue that only outcomes matter because reason is lost to time while the deed is remembered. I do not claim to know but it is the deed which is felt, the deed which is seen and it was the deeds of Imakarum and the Tekki Leader that we were forced to deal with.

Imakarum tried to stop the battle between the Tekki Leader and the Guyver Emperor, but in his attempt he opened the path for the Tekki's plans to go forward. I do not pretend that Mirabilis was the only cause. He was not. The black Guyver Lord Warrior would have found some way, just that Imakarum made the choice easier, made the choice faster and we were the ones who were left to fight.

So fight we did, but against the weight of the future, and all the promise that lies there, this was a fight we could not win.

* * *

Note: I know I cut a bit out of Chpt 37 and put it here, but upon reflection, it was better in this chapter. And this chapter is the way it is because when I was typing it, it was going to 25k words with no end in sight so I decided that it should be made into a few chapters. When I'm writing this, the sequence of events is still not quite finished but at about 30k words, we are getting closer.

Anyway, I hope this chapter was enjoyable. Lovely e-cookies are available for anyone who reviews :D


	39. Chapter XXIX Duplicity

14/05/2013

Thank you to Shakko Arashi for beta-ing this chapter. Hopefully it flows a bit smoother because of it.

I apologise for the delay as well and with a bit of luck Chapter 40 will be out faster. Enjoy

* * *

The Conquered  
By Jade Tatsu  
Chapter XXIX – Duplicity

* * *

Merrimu was meant to be a safe planet. We'd deal with the attacking Zoalords fast enough but Imakarum had opened the way for others to attack.

I think on some level we knew this attack would happen. It's not like Shō had never told us what the Tekki Leader's plans were. It's just that… Well, I'm not really sure what it was. With everything else that happened I just don't think we were ready to consider facing another enemy. We should have. We knew what the Tekki wanted, and he'd told us flat out that in the future we would disagree with him.

We disagreed with him now but as we were to discover we weren't in any position to fight. Guyver Lords, regardless of type, are equal. Their Units can pull the same power from their hosts. Differences come between species and between the knowledge of the host. As good a warriors as many of us are, against centuries of experience it all seemed for naught. The Tekki was in control of his forces and he was skilled himself.

We fought, but the outcome was pretty much determined. History was on his side.

* * *

Kgosi didn't like Merrimu. Oh, he liked it a whole lot better than staying on Earth and being made into an Advent slave but Merrimu was cold! Earth was warm, full of sun, dust, open spaces and the smell of dry grass. Merrimu was cold, cramped, damp and always smelled of wet wool. It didn't even have that nice smell you got just before rain. That would have been an okay wet smell.

Still, it was a haven and Kgosi's entire family was happy to be here, no matter how cold they were.

There were rumours going around that they would not be here much longer. Word was that the Advents were almost gone and that Earth was free again. The details were a bit scarce on how but the Rebellion, and the Emperor, supposedly had something to do with it. As did some Guyvers who were loyal to something called the Tekki.

Kgosi knew nothing about the Tekki but he knew all about the Guyvers. All children of the Empire did. The Emperor was one which made the Rebellion all the more stupid. How do you kill an immortal?

They seemed to think they knew but they'd never really given much information about how. Kgosi guessed that made sense, sort of. The Rebellion obviously didn't want His Majesty countering whatever method they had but at the same time, you'd think they would have wanted everyone trying. There were a lot of people who would have liked to claim they killed an immortal.

Eh, it didn't matter in the end. No one quite knew what happened in the days before the Advents came but all the news vids had shown the Emperor with the Rebellion's Leaders, apparently all happy. He remembered that because he remembered that one of the Rebellion's Warriors, Aptom, was never far from someone no one had seen before, yet it was someone who everyone, even the Zoalords seemed to know. That sort of detail had been lost when the Advents came but Kgosi remembered because it was so odd.

It was the same sort of odd now. The scopes he had to monitor were showing Guyvers. That was okay. There were somehow now several human Guyvers and a couple of the Rebellion Leaders who had remained on Merrimu were Guyvers but the ones he was detecting were definitely not human.

Not when one had two sets of arms and another walked like a great cat. Kgosi stared, fascinated as the foreign Guyvers looked around. They seemed both purposeful and lost, as if they knew what they had to do but they could not find where they were meant to be. Maybe one of the human Guyvers had invited them. If these were Tekki Guyvers then they had helped destroy the Advents so they couldn't be all bad.

At least, that's what Kgosi thought until his scope focused on another Guyver. This one was inky black all over. Where most of the Guyvers Kgosi had seen had some contrasting colour this one was pure and somehow seemed to suck the light from the area around them. It was a moment before Kgosi realised that effect was because this Guyver seemed extended. Little pieces of it were lifting away from the body so that the Guyver merged with the darkness it created.

Kgosi thought the Guyver was male. If they were human then it was definitely a male but it could just be a bipedal alien so he wasn't sure. He was fairly sure that they had to be the Tekki because all the filtered, random reports back to Merrimu were clear on that Guyver's colouring and even through his scope he could feel the press of power. It was like the one time he'd been too close to an Advent ship. The weight of oppressive power had overwhelmed him then as if something had been calling to him below his hearing and Kgosi and everyone else had obeyed. It was only because Rebel troops had attacked that he'd escaped but he'd never forgotten that sense of being in thrall, of being completely powerless.

It was like that now. The black Guyver just exuded a sense of confidence, of power and all thoughts to resist him, to question him just vanished. Mesmerised Kgosi stared at the monitoring screens, watching as the black Guyver directed his followers. They moved then with sure, sharp motions. And it was those actions which broke the fascination Kgosi felt.

Alarms blared in half a dozen settlements as their daily routine was interrupted by attack. They had been on alert with the Tallahassee fire and so the first counter attacks were sloppy but swift. Retaliation quickly gained focus until full battles were raging. Calls for aide raced around Merrimu and beyond and Zoanoids formed ranks against Guyvers in a battle that would have gladdened Alkanphel's heart had it been on Earth against Guyver I or III.

It wasn't though, which was why the Zoanoids weren't being slaughtered with causal ease. Some were dying but they were fighting somewhat equally against the alien Guyvers. None of the Hyper Zoanoid commanders had given the order to attack the black Guyver who appeared to be in charge. They weren't sure why, only that it seemed prudent.

Though the battle didn't seem as hopeless as one against the human Guyvers might have been, it was still unbalanced and the Zoanoids knew that without reinforcements they would eventually be destroyed.

"Where's the bloody Emperor?" Kgosi's supervisor snarled.

"On his way," came a reply from someone who was in contact with several settlements.

There was a contemptuous snort which held no forgiveness before another question. "What about Aptom?"

"Fighting the one who attacked Tallahassee."

Their supervisor was a little more forgiving this time. Aptom might be a Rebel but he was doing something active about the alarms. It was odd though, to ask first about the Emperor and then a Rebel to be helping them. It went against the teachings of the Empire but they had adapted and accepted that. "Where the hell are Toshiyaki and Taga?"

At that question there was silence for a few moments. The two were Rebels but they had been on Merrimu since the beginning. They should be co-ordinating the retaliation strikes. Yet they were absent. The silence stretched before someone answered. "They might have been taken out with Tallahassee." The words were reluctant.

"What the hell was attacking Tallahassee?"

"Zoalords." This time the reply was instant. That much had definitely been known and while Toshiyaki and Taga were both Rebel Officers and thus used to dodging the Zoalords of the Empire, on Merrimu there were not as many places to hide.

The supervisor's eyes narrowed dangerously as she thought. "Do you mean to tell me we have two forces attacking Merrimu? Simultaneously?" The question was serious and the answer obvious. It definitely looked that way though the Zoalords might have been connected with the Tekki. No one was sure.

For a moment their supervisor closed her eyes as she continued to think. When she opened them, the brown orbs were clear and hard like two agates glittering with determination. "Evacuation protocol," she announced, ignoring the gasps the words brought from the monitoring crew. "Send this transmission out as a SOS: 'Merrimu is under hostile attack from unknown forces, possibly co-ordinating. Evacuation protocols have been announced. All possible reinforcement is requested though survival is the primary objective.'" As the words left her mouth the supervisor took a large breath, sighing hugely before turning her attention back to the present.

"Sir, look!" The voice was almost awed.

Each monitoring station had a screen, usually several to allow them to work efficiently. The small station screen was flicked to the main view screen so that they could all see. The enemy Guyvers had spread out but three settlements they had been fighting in were now shielded and a fourth, while not shielded, showed another Guyver fighting the aliens.

"What about Tallahassee?" Having some settlements safe was good but not everywhere was protected.

The main screen flicked again to a new image showing Tallahassee. The fires were still burning but they could see Zoanoids and humans combating the flames. They almost looked like black silhouettes, dark against the bright yellow and orange of the fire. Overhead there seemed to be a shimmering in the air and the monitoring crew realised it was another shield. It flickered occasionally with energy but unlike the others they couldn't see anyone generating it.

"That's Mizuki's," a calm voice announced as a fresh lot of troops marched into the monitoring control room. Kgosi was surprised to see Rodriguez. The man was a Rebel but he was known because he led from the front. He was one of the Rebellions most honourable warriors.

"Find me Fukamachi," the Hyper Zoanoid instructed. After a few moments of confusion, as his troops settled into the room, another screen flickered on to the main one. Kgosi was confused when he saw a Guyver fighting Peace. Rodriguez sighed. "Imakarum would pick now to attack."

'_Mirabilis was the enemy?_' Kgosi thought suddenly. That made no sense if he was fighting a Guyver. It was the Guyvers who were attacking…

"Fukamachi at least seems to have him contained," the Rebel Commander continued. "And they are out of range. All right! Listen up! We only got one chance to spring this trap so I want it done right."

'_Trap? We have a trap to spring?_' Kgosi thought about everything that had happened but he couldn't see any trap. Belatedly he remembered to listen to Rodriguez.

"They've timed this attack well. The Emperor is currently occupied and Aptom and Fukamachi are fighting enemies we don't dare let escape. The rest of our Guyvers are shielding or healing as is their speciality which means we are on our own. But defenceless, we ain't. I want Zoanoids to get to our friendly Guyvers now to let them know what is happening. And I want Zoanoids in every settlement that's being attacked. They are to remain hidden and safe. Their time will come. Get me Milne on the line, now!"

There were a few moments of confusion as the communications and monitoring crews scrambled to meet the Rebel Leader's instructions. The view screen split up to show each battle; Aptom versus Zektoll, Tetsuro, Shizu and an unknown Guyver shielding and the other unknown fighting. Mizuki's shield was shown as was the odd battle between Fukamachi and Imakarum. Another screen showed the black Guyver who for the moment seemed content to wait. No doubt he was directing his forces. A couple of minutes later the leader of Milne Settlement appeared.

"Commander Rodriguez!" The woman didn't salute but you could hear it in her voice.

"Is it ready?"

A wicked smirk appeared on the woman's features as she nodded. "It is. Is anyone in range?"

"A few but our side is being warned now."

"We'll be ready when you give the word."

Rodriguez nodded before he turned back to the communications crew. "Show me where our people are."

"Our people?"

"Our Guyvers," the Rebel Leader snapped. "Even some of the aliens are ours so they need to be warned."

"Warned about what?" Whoever was asking the questions had obviously not been listening.

"Warned about our little surprise for hostile Guyvers."

The woman from Milne snickered evilly. "There is always gain from pain," she muttered softly and belatedly Kgosi recalled that Milne had been attacked before by some unknown race. Had they learned something then?

A map appeared on the screen before he could consider anything further. It showed five settlements which formed a pentagram that contained most of the other settlements on Merrimu. Ksogi's eyes widened as he realised they had specifically drawn it to contain most of the population of the planet. The red dots representing the attackers were within it as well though two were outside and fast moving. He knew those two were the opponents of Aptom and Fukamachi by the small green dots that were moving with them and suddenly it all fell into place. Fukamachi was that man who suddenly appeared, the one everyone seemed to know on pre-Advent Earth. He had to be the man the Rebellion had pinned their hopes upon, the man they wanted to kill the Emperor. And now he was fighting one of the Empire's Officers. It made no sense yet it made complete sense. No one else seemed concerned though. They were calm, accepting the battle as something that had to happen. What did they know that he didn't?

"They've all been warned," a report finally came through. "Except for Fukamachi and Aptom." No one could warn them, they were moving too fast.

"That's good enough," Rodriguez said. "Are the troops in place?"

There was a chorus of assent from a number of the settlements. A few of the images reporting in had Guyver's standing beside them with Zoanoid troops massed in the back ground. The attackers, who were still outside the shields, didn't seem concerned. Instead they kept sniping at the shields.

"Are we ready?" Rodriguez asked Milne's Leader.

"All settlements are ready," she confirmed.

"Activate," the Rebel Leader gave the order firmly.

Ksogi wasn't sure what he was expecting. The settlements and the Rebel Leader obviously thought they had the upper hand but how they achieved that, they hadn't even hinted at. It came therefore not as an explosion or dramatic event but merely as a waver on the view screen. For a moment it did nothing, then unbelievably the Guyver Unit's faltered and sputtered and failed, pulling back to wherever they went when not in use. He understood now why Rodriguez had bothered to warn the human friendly Guyvers as no doubt the shock was incredible.

The shields cracked and disappeared but they were no longer necessary because the attacking Guyvers were also affected and for the first time Ksogi saw the faces of the attacking aliens. At that point in time Ksogi rather imagined that surprise was universal. They had had no warning and most of the attackers were in mid-air. They fell but Merrimu was not so merciful as to let them die. Zoanoids flew upwards, snatching them out of the air, then swarming them under. Ten seconds after the Guyver Unit's disappeared, every attacking hostile Guyver was contained.

There was a cheer in the communications room but not everyone was jubilant. Rodriguez watched with hooded eyes. For a moment Ksogi wondered what could be wrong. And then he saw it.

Whatever device they had activated in the pentagram settlements seemed perfect. The Guyver Unit's had been forced to pull back from their Hosts which meant that their own forces needed warning but humans had an advantage there. Where another race might rely on their Guyvers, Zoanoids were more than capable of fighting. Terrans could fight with specialised fighters where another race would suffer massive losses. But there was something wrong.

Around Tallahassee the barrier still shimmered and Ksogi's eyes widened when he realised that that meant that at least one Guyver was still active.

The enemy Guyver's were captured. None had fallen to their deaths because the waiting Zoanoids had snatched them, sometimes none to gently from the air and Ksogi looked back at the screen. He wasn't the only one to gasp. The black Guyver remained. All the others had fallen but he remained, the pearl plates of his eyes glowing softly under the harsh white light coming from his control medallion.

A Guyver's expression always remained neutral. That's what everyone said. It was a lie. While the facial armour did not move, there was a myriad of ways to read their intentions.

The black Guyver was surprised but there was no hint of panic in his movements. He was sure and maybe it was wishful thinking but Ksogi thought he detected the slightest hint of respect. The black Guyver was obviously the leader and while he had been expecting Zoanoids and the other Guyvers, he had obviously not given much thought to the ability of the unenhanced Terrans. And they had just proven to be resourceful.

Ksogi felt a stir of pride that was very quickly crushed when the black Guyver raised one hand and darkness flowed around him. It crackled almost like black lighting before it vanished, consumed by the wave of darkness that emanated from him.

The wave didn't expend far before it snapped and broke apart, each bit forming into its own dark leaf like shape and racing towards a captured guyver. Rodriguez was shouting orders and the Zoanoids were reacting but Ksogi knew it was already too late. Whatever those little bits of darkness were, they slapped aside the Zoanoids as if they were nothing before wrapping around the formerly captured Guyvers and lifting them away.

"Is the barrier still up?" Rodriguez demanded of the woman from Milne in an intense tone.

The reply was sharp. "Of course it is," but you could hear in her voice a note of doubt.

"Then it is confirmed. That Guyver is the Tekki."

"Of course I am, little humans."

A new voice broke into the conversation and it took a moment for everyone to realise it was coming over the speakers. "You have some nice encryption on your systems so it took me a while to break in. I assume that was Tetsuro's work? No matter.

"My forces and I are not here to attack you, though I admit it looks that way."

"What are you here for?" the Rebel commander asked the obvious question.

"I need to borrow a few people for a while. There is a job I need to do and their help is essential."

"Borrow?" Ksogi thought the Rebels were meant to be pretty unemotional but the amount of scorn in Rodriguez's voice was impressive.

"Fukamachi has no doubt reported on my plans, so you know what I aim to do."

Ksogi frowned. That unknown Guyver knew the Tekki? If he'd reported on plans then that was way above Ksogi's pay grade.

"I know those plans most likely kill one of those you are trying to capture," Rodriguez retorted.

"You are very well informed and I see if you know that much I will not be able to talk you into lowering your most unexpected and very efficient barrier. Very well then, I give you a choice, little humans; lower the barrier within thirty seconds or I lower it for you."

The threat hung in the air and to Rodriguez's credit he didn't look affronted by the demand. He took it in his stride and his eyes hardened. "Let our people know what is happening," he gave the command in a tight voice.

"Sir, the barrier?" one of the communications staff asked, his face nervous.

"I do not bargain with lives," Rodriguez said. "Nor treat with those who threaten."

Ksogi wondered if that line was one from the Rebellion. It could have been. It sounded like the same embrace of freedom they would adhere too.

"Very good Commander." Ksogi wasn't the only one to recognise that voice. The Emperor. And on the main view screen a new 'dot' appeared to herald his arrival. His Majesty appeared to be waiting and was well away from the two battles that had continued unabated, oblivious to the drama unfolding below them. "Let's see if he can actually do it."

"Oh, I assure you Makishima, I never make threats I cannot carry out. The offer of thirty seconds was merely an acknowledgement of my respect. Ten seconds remaining."

"We do not bow to threats." You could hear the royal plural.

There was a laugh. "It's alright Makishima," the black Guyver's voice was calm. "I will be happy to force you to your knees. And after I've killed the Guyver's mistake, you can spend the rest of your life trying to kill me if it makes you happy."

"You misunderstand, Tekki," Rodriguez interrupted before the Emperor could retort. "We do not bow to threats," the Rebel Leader repeated the Emperor's words encompassing humanity in his statement.

* * *

As the Zoalord continued his assault Shō tried not to see his friend in the white form but he couldn't help it. Despite everything that had happened and everything that was happening, he could not see Imakarum, he saw Murakami. He was not deceiving himself. He knew exactly who had eviscerated him on Earth to clear the way for Agito to rise as Emperor and who had fought the Rebellion but he could not bring himself to give up on his friend who had fought against Chronos with him.

It was in the little things. The way the Zoalord held his head, a particular way he paused before throwing a punch. Shō could not look passed those little gestures and so he continued to dodge, aware that every move he made was frustrating the white Zoalord. Fukamachi knew they needed help on the planet, but he also knew that Murakami would follow him.

"I know you are still there," Shō said conversationally, ignoring the mounting anger he could feel from his friend. "I can see it. You don't though do you?"

"Because there is nothing to see," the white Zoalord retorted with a growl.

"There is everything to see," Shō objected. "In your human form, you are still Masaki."

The Zoalord spat. "You know as well as I do, that the body is only a shell."

"I know," Shō agreed, blocking a particularly nasty kick from his opponent before dancing backwards, flicking through the air gracefully. "The body is a shell for the soul, and your soul has not changed, Murakami."

There was a long suffering sigh but no break in the unrelenting assault. "If you are not going to fight me, Fukamachi, stand still so I can end this."

"You can end this any time you want," the teal Guyver replied.

"I already told you Shō, this ends when those of you who could wield the power die."

"Or it ends Murakami when you realise you were never meant to be Alkanphel's slave. When you remember what your goal was."

"I've never forgotten but desires change Sho. You seem to be the only one holding on to the past, the one who forgets that."

"Or perhaps I'm the only one who sees the truth?" the brown haired young man offered the alternative with a smile that was hidden behind his armour.

Imakarum paused to examine his foe. He could feel Alkanphel's friend on the planet below and wondered if the black Guyver was moving because of his attack or if this was merely poor timing. It did mean though that his battle would not be finished today. Fukamachi was his first target, but to be sure, Agito and Aptom had to be destroyed. Not the millions of Aptom clones that now infested the universe, the original, the one who possessed a Guyver Unit.

It was doubtful that Zektoll would be able to do it, but the former Hyper Zoanoid would keep the other Guyver occupied while Imakarum dealt with Fukamachi. For all Aptom's proclaimed desire to kill Shō, he was remarkably fierce in his protection of the young man: a young man who was currently hovering opposite, watching him with a sickeningly hopeful expression. There had to be some way of forcing him to see the truth but somehow Imakarum didn't think that showing Shō a parade of those he'd killed, those he'd hunted would work, nor would attacking the planet below… It had to be something else, most likely something less graphic but just as hard hitting, something that said without any shadow of a doubt that he would carry out Lord Alkanphel's final order no matter how much Shō might tout that he had another belief.

He remembered the man he had been. A weak individual who thought that fighting would be the solution, who thought that somehow, just because he was a proto-Lord that it would work out, one who had believed, truly believed, that the Guyvers were enough to stem the tide. He'd been so naïve. And perhaps he would have remained that way if Alkanphel had simply made him a Zoalord. But the Supreme Zoalord had shown him the truth, had shown him the weight of history, the Advents and all they stood for. The Supreme Zoalord had not merely made him into another slave Lord but had made him into his friend. Of all the Chronos made Zoalords, Imakarum had seen the most, knew the most of the inner most workings of their Leader's mind.

He'd seen how Masaki's fight was futile. How it was really merely his desire for revenge, to hurt those who had hurt him, how ultimately it was self-serving. He'd see how he could achieve so much more at Alkanphel's Right Hand and in that instant, the selfish child Murakami Masaki had died, having achieved his revenge on Guyot and the man Imakarum was born. Chronos could not be stopped by a proto-Lord and some teenagers. Far better to work with them, to mould their goals so that the outcome was the best. He'd served Alkanphel from then, working to help them achieve their goals but he retained some of his beliefs, some of his desires. He worked tirelessly behind the scenes keeping the bloodshed down, making sure that Chronos was humane. Only the smartest had realised that, and only the wisest had seen that Alkanphel approved.

The Supreme Zoalord was not afraid of violence. He could be as ruthless as necessary and could kill without mercy but he also saw that unnecessary killing merely made one coarse, made one forget the value of life in the pursuit of the goal at all cost. He appreciated Imakarum's efforts and he supported them which gave him all the more reason to work with Chronos, to see that the blood of innocents was not spilt without cause.

Fukamachi had never had that. He'd never had to face the truth that sometimes there was no easy way, that sometimes the path to the future was going to be covered in blood no matter which side won, and that it was therefore best to work with the power that represented the least blood. At heart, Fukamachi was still the idealistic teenager who had taken up arms against Chronos. They all were. Makishima was as well to some extent because in the end the man had always gotten what he wanted but Shō was the worst. The fact that he'd never seen the years of Rebellion, had never had to make those difficult choices that Mizuki, Tetsuro, Rodriguez and all the Rebel Leaders had on a daily basis meant that the teal coloured Guyver was still naïve.

If he was still Masaki, it would have been endearing, to know that the battle could be won without the loss of innocence, because Fukamachi of all of them, should have lost his innocence fighting Alkanphel. But he was not Murakami, so it was merely frustrating, and the Zoalord realised that the only way for Guyver I to believe the truth would be to show him. A mental link would have been best, but far too dangerous. Imakarum didn't trust that Alkanphel's friend would not take advantage of the semi-comatose state that would require. So where did that leave him? How could he show the boy that he really was only Mirabilis now and no amount of whining or wishful thinking would change that?

There really was only one act which would do that. Threatening Merrimu would just result in Shō believing him brainwashed, as would any act of destruction. The same applied to Mizuki or the others. Fukamachi had matured enough that way and while Gigantic Guyver would fight to protect his friends, he was aware enough that they needed his help now and would doubt Imakarum's ability to fight them with the Tekki already there. Ironic. One of the battles he was trying to prevent had possibly been caused by his actions here. The white Zoalord knew what Tsuyosa wanted, and he knew that the black Guyver had been getting close. Any opportunity to collect the Terrans would have been seized upon and he'd made the perfect chance.

Imakarum consoled himself that at least he would be taking out the most dangerous Guyver. Even if he couldn't get the others after that and Tsuyosa progressed with his plan, the black Guyver Lord Warrior would be left wondering why his opponent never came. The sheer irony caused Mirabilis' lips to twitch.

That didn't solve his problem though. Fukamachi was still being reluctant and Imakarum sighed again. The only way Shō would see the truth would be to kill him, and Mirabilis would have already done that if the boy would just stay still!

The Zoalord snorted. He was being foolish. This was why he had spent so long gathering Zoacrystals. He had the means to make the boy stay still, just he had not been ready to make that move. If Imakarum was honest with himself he was not ready but he would be.

"There is no real way to make you see the truth, Fukamachi," he growled, not liking that this boy had to force his hand. He should have expected it, frustrating authority was what Shō did best, but he did not have to like it. "So you will see the truth when I kill you."

The boy titled his head in that odd way he did and Imakarum got the impression of a smile and it annoyed him. Shō obviously did not believe him. He would… soon. It would take him a little time to be ready to force the boy to stillness, but he would. He just needed to merge the crystals together and Fukamachi would help him there. With another growl, Imakarum jumped forward again, not letting Shō reply as he reached within himself, pulling on the powers of the Zoacrytals he had collected and blending them together.

Imakarum wasn't ready yet, but he would be.

* * *

Beneath his armour Tsuyosa smiled. He'd been separated from other humans for centuries but it was nice to see that they were still courageous. Even if it was pointless.

His followers watched as he raised one hand and brought it down sharply extending his power. The barrier shuddered but held and silently Tsuyosa gave his respect to the human engineers who had worked out how to produce such a powerful shield. It was giving him a rather odd feeling, a combination between tickling and itching but his Unit had remained with him because he was one with it. Very few others shared such a close relationship with what was essentially an alien parasite on their body but he had noticed that the first Lord, the Lady Fukamachi had also kept her Unit in this plane of existence.

In the end it made no difference that the human's shield withstood one attempt to dislodge it. He would reduce it to nothing in the next barrage. Tsuyosa raised his hand again, making sure that all anyone could feel from him was confidence before he attacked the shield again. This time it shattered and there was a chaotic moment of activity as several Guyver Unit's materialised now that they were free to. As expected, an instant later the shields that had been in place of the Terran settlements reappeared.

"It was a valiant attempt humans," Tsuyosa congratulated them with no hint of scorn colouring his tone. "And while you might believe we are once again stalemated, we are not. We are back into the situation where I win."

"Are you so sure of that?" Agito asked, transporting himself to a position across from the Tekki Leader.

The Guyvers which had accompanied Tsuyosa dispersed again, careful to give Makishima a wide birth at their Master's instruction.

"Of course I am," Tsuyosa replied to Agito's question, as he continued to channel his voice into the communications array for the benefit of the watching humans. "You aren't at my level yet Makishima and Fukamachi isn't here to back you up. Where is he anyway?"

"Otherwise occupied," Agito growled, falling into a combat ready stance.

"Ah, your solution to everything Makishima is so charmingly direct," The Tekki Leader grinned as he fell into his own stance. "I suppose I can amuse myself with you while your fellows are collected. After all, I do need everyone."

"I don't know what you are trying to do. Nor do I care," Agito snarled. "You attacked without warning, you attacked without reason and the universe will be better off without you." There was no further time for talk as Agito threw himself forward, opening his attack with the slash of vibroblades.

Tsuyosa met Agito blow for blow, the two black Guyvers almost dancing with each other. Unlike the last time they fought, Agito wasn't overwhelmed immediately but he was left with several cuts. Makishima was pleased to see that the Tekki Leader was not unscathed.

"You have improved," came the grudging rumble from the jet Guyver Lord Warrior. "But you aren't good enough yet."

"Oh?" Agito was almost amused.

"Not yet, Makishima, not yet, though one day you will be," Tsuyosa murmured as he disappeared, reappearing behind the other black Guyver, striking hard.

Agito staggered under the blow but was quick to turn, only to slash through empty space. The Emperor of Earth was fast enough to dodge the follow up blow but was caught in the side by another. Wildly Agito slashed and was pleased when he felt his blade connect. But as he attacked so did Tsuyosa, the eldest Guyver Lord Warrior anticipating Makishima's movement and twisting to hammer one fist into Agito's neck.

To those watching in the communications room it was a dazzling display of power and agility. Their cameras couldn't catch everything but the flickering motion was enough for them to know that the battle was fierce. The other battles were being waged and they could do nothing but watch.

Mizuki's shield was holding, though she still had not been seen. Several of the settlements had reported she was in the medical bay attending to the injured. While she had been warned of their defence mechanism the Rebellion's Healer had not been concerned. When the investigation was written up later, it would be known to all the disruption field had not affected her Unit or shield, just the same way as it had not fazed the attacking black Guyver.

The others were holding up well though their positions were mostly defensive. The plan was simple. If the anti-Guyver defence did not work then they had to wait for Guyvers loyal to humanity to deal with the situation. But currently all combat Guyvers were occupied. The situation was now one of waiting. Tetsuro had relayed that to the others while holding his own shield and while it was logical he was not happy about it. No matter how good their defence, a good defence did not win skirmishes such as this. They could hold out for a while but eventually they would need the combat Guyvers to interfere. It cost them energy to maintain the shield and if the Tekki's followers had any sense, they'd merely pull back and wait for them to collapse of exhaustion. They might be able to raise and lower the shields to match attacks but that was not certain and it cost energy each time the shields were re-established.

More was riding on Makishima's battle than just the Emperor's pride and Tetsuro felt sick just thinking about it. The Tekki was not after Merrimu. Even if they fell the Planet would be safe but something was screaming at him that they could not be taken. He had no idea what that instinct was but he would hold out for as long as he could.

The battle between Agito and Tsuyosa continued with the two of them fighting predominantly with vibroblades. There was the occasional splash of laser or sound waves but both black Guyver Lord Warriors were conscious of the collateral damage they could cause and for the moment seemed content to limit that. It was an interesting battle to watch. The black whips of their blades lashed the air and it almost looked even, to writhing masses of ribbon tangling with each other until one saw that every now and then one of the Tekki's black highlights would lift itself off and block Agito's blades, tying them up to allow Tsuyosa to strike. The black highlight was destroyed by Makishima's attack but the damage was done and the Terran Emperor was left bleeding, sporting quite a few extra wounds that his Unit was healing.

"You have come a long way, Agito," the Tekki leader complimented his foe conversationally. "Further than I expected given the time frame, but I can play no longer. I will give you one last chance. Will you submit and come with me?"

If Shō had of been around, if any of the other human Guyvers or even ranking Rebel members had of been present they would have told the Tekki Leader that that was the wrong question to ask. 'Will you come with me?' would have gotten a different response, one where Agito asked why but the first qualification on the question that was asked ensured that there was no chance of negotiation. Tsuyosa didn't particularly care. He knew what he was doing and why but others might have preferred to see a different answer, even if only to know the possibility existed.

It was not to be and after a moment of almost contemplative silence Agito launched a new attack, all his weaponry extended to destroy the Guyver Lord Warrior before him. The Tekki Leader was taken aback by the savagery of Guyver III's attack but he quickly matched it and then surpassed it, initially landing blow for blow, then three for every two then two to one.

Makishima valiantly tried to keep up and his anger sustained him but with the gap in their ability so large that not even he could sustain this battle forever. The Terran Emperor was reminded uncomfortably about his clashes with Alkanphel, of how each time the Supreme Zoalord just rose above him, summoning more energy, more speed and technique to counter him when they met. It was not a feeling he liked and while Agito did his best to rise to the occasion and could even feel dormant potential within himself, he could not summon it to fight the other black Guyver Lord before him. He screamed his frustration, focusing on attempting to summon that Unit that had appeared to help him fight the Senelzar but the Tekki Leader seemed to anticipate that and moved decisively, landing precise blows on Makishima's body that left his mind afire with pain and drove away all thought.

Though in mid-air, Agito stumbled, clawing ineffectually at a foe that was already out of reach as he struggled to draw breath. His vision was spotty with stars dancing in front of him and his limbs were lethargic, weighed down by gravity that seemed multiplied.

"Well Makishima, you should feel proud. You've given me more of a work out than anyone has for a very long time but I have to attend to the others. Your wife is beating Heborae and if I don't deal with Mizuki, that shield will never come down. Be proud Emperor, your honour is intact." With those words Tsuyosa formed an odd energy ball. It looked like a simple gravity globe but Agito's senses were screaming that it was dangerous. As the Tekki Leader moved with torturous slowness, making as if to throw the energy at him, Makishima tried to raise a shield though his efforts spluttered and flickered ineffectually. His mind raged that all the time, the other black Guyver Lord Warrior had been playing with him, splitting his attention between his followers and Agito's attempts to combat him. It was not a good thought for the Terran Emperor but even that anger could not give him the energy to resist.

This would not kill him, Agito knew that but he also knew he did not want to be hit by it. He couldn't even run. He didn't have enough energy left to teleport and he could tell that the others were still occupied. The Tekki Leader may have had attention to spare, no one else did. Even if they did know what was happening here, there was nothing they could do. He would be the first to fall to the Tekki's attack.

"No!"

The voice was familiar and groggily Agito looked up. His eyes widened and his already shortened breath hitched.

Shizu.

Rage gave him strength where anger had not. Grief for her loaned him power where self-pity had raised nothing and Agito didn't fight his emotions. He embraced them, fuelling everything with the love he felt for her. He rarely showed it but she knew. Somehow she had always known and she was always willing to put aside her desires for him. No longer. This time, he'd fight for her!

Agito snarled, not even recognizing his own voice as he carefully lunged over Shizu's body, slashing once more at the black Guyver Lord. The Tekki was fast to dodge back but Makishima followed him, his purple filigree highlights rising as he unconsciously directed them. They slammed into the Tekki's black and for a moment Agito thought they would get through, but the sharp purple blades were driven back, just as his vibroblades were.

The Terran Emperor was not finished though, and beneath his armour his eyes were opened wide and unblinking so that he did not miss anything. Energy formed in his hands, though Agito did not consciously summon it and he recognized that as a function of his Guyver Lord armour as he closed once again with the Tekki Leader.

The two of them engaged in a fast battle. Their head beams flashed, and gravity globes flew back and forth, hitting and missing as they swung around wildly. Agito seemed determined to close with the Tekki Leader and soon both of them forsook energy blasts in favour of physical blows. One might think here that this would favour Agito, but while Makishima had had the benefit of the best training in modern martial arts and had honed those skills on the battlefield, the other black Guyver Lord had the experience of centuries, had been created by the Advents and had been trained by fighting Alkanphel. What he lacked in modern knowledge, he made up for in speed and endurance. The two of them fought equally.

Even as Agito felt his blows connect, he knew he needed more. He had to be faster, he had to be stronger because at the moment he was merely matching the Tekki Leader. He cast around for strength and felt the echo in Shizu but he refused to take anything further from her. She always protected him just as he always protected her in so far as he was able to but the exchange never seemed equal to him. She gave so much which he could never repay but he would somehow. In the future he'd find a way to make it up to her. But not now, now he had to fight.

Backing up slightly Agito took a deep breath, narrowing his focus. He had one task at the moment and he could think about nothing else. When his black eyes opened again he examined the Tekki Leader. The other black Guyver was watching him. They both radiated power but Makishima recognized that there was a causal ease to the way the Tekki stood. He was comfortable in his power. Just as Agito wore the mantle of Emperor of Earth like a well-worn jacket, the other Guyver Lord wore his armour with a causal ease and reluctantly Makishima realized it suited him. He had more backing though and Agito grinned tightly. The Tekki Leader had followers, those who agreed with his philosophy but he did not have their backing. They were feeding him no energy and so he stood alone. On the other hand Agito had the backing of the rest of the Terrans, even if they were too busy to supply him with energy their thoughts were there, and while it was an intangible benefit, it could not be underestimated.

:I do not need others approval,: Tsuyosa murmured, as if listening to Agito's thoughts.

:Nore do I,: agreed the Emperor of Earth, :though it is nice to know that their support is there.:

The Tekki Leader nodded and for once Agito felt nothing mocking in the gesture. :I admit to a certain curiosity about it, but such is not my way.:

:Alone you will stand,: Agito said, :and alone you will fall. Much like Alkanphel.:

:I will not fall,: Tsuyosa replied with a tight smile, recognizing Agito's attempt to rile him even as he dismissed the words. He fell into a battle stance as the other black Guyver Lord Warrior did, his unit making tiny adjustments around him so that they could fight more efficiently. There was something in the way Makishima held himself that said this would be his last move, that he would gamble everything on what happened next.

With a cry Agito charged, closing with the other Guyver Lord to fight hand to hand. A kick there, duck here and spin there to avoid the crushing back hand that would have met him. Punch high, low and sweep for his legs. The motion was fast and furious and as he moved Agito was charging his mega-smasher. The glow of energy carefully hidden. He leapt over a kick and spun himself around one of Tsuyosa's punches, firing his head beam at the other Guyver. The Tekki Leader responded with gravity globes and still Agito moved, punching and kicking and dispersing all the attacking globes with tiny discharges of energy. They moved rapidly through the air, the atmosphere burning around them.

Agito didn't even back off to fire his mega-smasher. Instead he reached for the focusing plates that had formed against his chest, pulling at them as he spun to target the Guyver Lord. Less than an instant later a blinding beam of energy lanced through the air, burning everything in its path and Makishima grinned at the cry of pain he felt from Tsuyosa. The black Guyver Lord had not been expecting that!

His joy was short lived and Agito didn't even feel the blade that slipped into his back, severing his spinal column high on his neck. He felt nothing but he watched as his limbs slackened and the energy blast faded as his Unit turned all its attention to healing him. He gasped, his mouth working but no air being drawn into his lungs and the tiny noises showed signs of panic. His Unit is all that saved him. His mind was conscious but his body could not move. It took over locomotive functions, interpreting what his brain wanted and moving itself so that he moved. Yet he couldn't fight like that. Agito knew that instantly and he could feel the black shadow that was the Tekki Leader hovering behind him, ready to strike again if he was stupid enough to continue to try.

Not even Shizu could help him now and Agito forced himself to look around. She was still unconscious and hung in space not far from him. It was a supreme effort but he commanded his Unit to take him to her and even though it was his arms that reached out to hold her close, he could not feel the soft curve of her body against his. His grief was gone, replaced by a languid melancholy and Agito felt a soft sad smile form as he looked down at Shizu. She had done what she always did and had protected him. But unlike the last time she had stood against the Tekki Leader she had not had time to shield and her slender body had taken the full force of the other warrior's blow. It should have been him.

It was him now because he couldn't even use the opportunity she had given him to take down her attacker. She was content though, Agito could sense that. As always she thought nothing for herself if it meant he was safe or his plan succeeded.

Except this time he couldn't even give her that. One crystal tear escaped when Makishima realised even now she wouldn't blame him. If she was conscious she would be giving him that soft gentle smile she sometimes wore, the one that shone with her love and her eyes would sparkle, just for him. And somehow everything would be back to the way it was.

"Shizu," Agito whispered her name, bowing his head over her, allowing their two control medallions to touch. They pulsed and Agito didn't look back as the Tekki formed another one of the energy globes that had taken out Shizu and pushed it almost gently towards the Terran Emperor. As he lost consciousness, the black consuming his pain and grief Agito smiled at Shizu, his eyes soft. She was with him, so this wasn't so bad.

Tsuyosa looked around, making sure the humans had not approached before he looked back down towards the two Guyver Lords before him. For Heborae his tendrils had acted as they should have, scooping the third Guyver Lord Warrior out of the air before disappearing. Capture by the enemy was not an option and although he was sure he had put Merrimu's main Guyver defence out of commission for a while, the black Guyver Lord was equally sure that the humans would have a few smaller ones stashed away somewhere so they could safely contain prisoners. It was an elegant solution to the problem and one he almost wished he could have employed but it was not to be.

The Tekki Leader directed his tendrils to gently untangle the Agito from Shizu. He really should have expected Shizu's interference yet he was not displeased. Heborae may have fallen but she was one Guyver Lord, and only a Ysaen at that. Two Terran Guyver Lords were down now. The battle was not won. It was not like the other Terrans would give up but it was a significant portion of their forces and it would affect morale. Tsuyosa grinned as his tendrils transported the Terran Emperor and Empress to his stronghold. 'Nyataran would know what to do now and he had at least one more Guyver Lord to deal with. One who was confident in her ability and who would be more than content to wait him out. Something he could not afford.

* * *

:Agito and Shizu are down,: Tetsuro reported for the benefit of everyone. He got some acknowledgement but most were too busy fighting.

Iythra was fighting her sister Iythry and the elder Segawa could feel her pain. Theirs was an odd battle, Engineer against Warrior and despite their differences, neither truly wished to harm the other. But while Iythra would have gladly walked away, Iythry was too devoted to the ideals of the black Guyver Lord Warrior who lead the Tekki.

Tetsuro vaguely knew what the Guyver Lord wanted. Shō had explained as much as he could but it didn't make much sense to him. It wasn't that Shō's explanation was bad, though it had lacked some details, it was just that Tetsuro could not see anything wrong with the concept of The One. It depended a bit on who it was of course and what their philosophy was but the squat Guyver Engineer had no details on that. He could not share the Tekki's belief that the Guyver's had made a mistake without proof. After all, even the worst foe usually had some good points. He didn't like Chronos for example but their economic, environmental and health policies had been progressive and of great benefit to the world. Surely The One had something to offer the universe? Even if they didn't, Tetsuro could not simply take it on faith that they had to be destroyed. Not when the Tekki Leader was this forceful. It made him suspicious of the jet Guyver Lord Warriors plans.

The silica coloured Guyver flicked one hand out, modulating the energy frequency of his shield as the attacking Guyver Lord Healer finally figured out the first frequency. Shō had told him that human guyvers were so much more powerful than other species and he had seen the evidence for himself with Iythra, Alkard and Tarnsi. He had just not quite believed it.

Despite years of work there was no conclusive way of measuring bioenergy the Zoanoid transformation and the Guyver parasite worked on. There was some thought that metabolism played a part but nothing definitive and with the advent of Guyvers on so many different species, the answer had become even more complex.

:There is only one answer that matters right now, Brother,: Mizuki's voice came to him sharply, breaking through his rather abstract thoughts. :And if you have any answers, now would be a really good time to share them.:

Despite the danger Tetsuro grinned. Mizuki was cute when she was demanding. Her mental presence was all sharp and shiny with her focus. :The Tekki doesn't really seem interested in Terrans, just in Guyvers,: Tetsuro began, outlining the few conclusions he'd reached. :I think we have to conclude it was bad timing or an opportunistic attack which caused both Zoalords and Guyvers to be attacking Merrimu at the same time.: Tetsuro looked up, allowing his Unit to adjust his vision so that he could see the other battles.

Aptom and Zektoll were both bleeding but the two Zoaforms were still indicating absolute hatred for each other. There was only one outcome for that battle and no matter what the Advents had done to Zektoll, the elder Segawa could not see Aptom losing, not when he had so many more advantages. Still, Zektoll was a canny fighter, and vindictive when it came to Aptom. The Advent made Zoalord could do a lot of damage.

Shō was fighting Imakarum. At least Tetsuro thought it was Imakarum. The Zoalord looked different and for a moment the Guyver Engineer's mind shrank back from the implications. Even so, Shō was matching up well though there was reluctance in his moves which bespoke his desire not to hurt the other man but his brother -in-law was fast enough. That battle could go either way and despite the worry that realisation made him feel, Tetsuro was confident Shō would win. He had too much to live for to allow any other outcome.

:So it was bad timing. That doesn't offer any solutions.:

:It offers a few,: Tetsuro objected. :Since the Zoalords are occupied and the Tekki forces seem only to want Guyvers we could run. That should allow some of us to escape since I doubt anyone but the Tekki Leader himself could track us all that effectively across the galaxy. So one of us at least should be able to escape.:

:To do what? One of us alone can't effectively fight.:

:I realise that,: Tetsuro countered. :But the Tekki's plan seems to rely on having us all. So if one was missing and refused to be found, the others who were captured might be able to escape. And that leaves him unable to fulfil any plan that he has.:

:A very astute observation, Tetsuro-kun.:

:Run!: Mizuki screamed at her brother, recognising the voice before he did.

Tetsuro wasn't entirely sure what happened next. He knew he had tried dodging but something came crashing down upon him and no matter what he did, he couldn't squirm away.

:Hold still, Segawa, you'll hurt yourself.: The voice of the Tekki Leader did not do much to calm Tetsuro.

Instead he struggled harder though to no avail. As he felt consciousness leaving him, Tetsuro tried a new tact, funnelling sound through his oscillators. The grip on him loosened for a moment but he was too weak to take advantage of it and one thought chased him down into the dark. He had to do something, anything to buy more time. Tetsuro never even got to wonder what that was for.

* * *

Aptom looked over at Zektoll. Both were panting and sporting nicks and cuts but neither had managed to fatally wound the other. It was as if they were partners in an elaborate dance. All their moves were known by the other and only the most imaginative combinations scored a hit. Yet inside he was grinning. It was exhilarating! And while he had been pushed, the Advent made Zoalord had yet to take him to the extremes of his ability. This was a comfortable fight and while some might be bored, Aptom was still excited because he fully intended to gut Zektoll before dealing with the issues they appeared to be having on Merrimu. He'd pushed the chatter from the planet to the back of his mind as he'd waited a long time to face Zektoll and the former Lost Number was not about to be rushed.

"Shouldn't you be going to help them?" the Zoalord asked.

Aptom didn't know or care how Zektoll knew about the problems below. "Getting tired?" he quipped. "You'll be taking a long enough break soon enough."

"Oh no... Just I was wondering how much will be left by the time I kill you. The way it's going I won't have much to play with. Aren't you supposed to protect them?"

The chameleonic Zoanoid laughed. "Me? Protect them?" he gestured vaguely towards the planet. "You must be joking."

"Ah... of course, because you did such a good job of protecting your friends... I guess what they say is true. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em. What would Dyme and Solume think of how pathetic you've become?"

Aptom felt a moment of ire but two could play that game. "Shall I ask Elegen, Darzelb and Gaster what they think of you?" Aptom countered, shifting his form slightly to fire one of Gaster's liquid missiles at the former Hyper Zoanoid. "All these upgrades, all these attempts but you've yet to kill me, while Fukamachi trusts me, fights with me, lets me guard his back, knowing all along there will come a day when I stab it."

"You never will," Zektoll replied, dodging neatly as he sent a lash of power towards his enemy.

Aptom didn't bother to reply. There was no point in verbal jesting since they knew each other's sore points and while it was tempting to rage at the Zoalord there was little point in snapping at a dead man. But the former Hyper Zoanoid would not shut up. "I seem to remember that you wanted to complete the set. The whole Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five united within you except Makishima ruined that plan. But you can still get me." Zektoll spoke almost as a salesman would when extolling the virtues of their product.

The former Lost Number blinked. What was Zektoll playing at? Had the various enhancements and the defeat of the Advents finally sent him insane? Was he trying to be absorbed? The thought made the Guyver Zoanoid pause. Did the Zoalord think that he had forgotten what happened last time he tried to eat an Advent Zoalord? The searing pain, that unassailable barrier in his mind that was the Advents, the burning blackened flash touched by the kiss of Kiara's defences… Oh he remembered... He remembered everything that caused him pain but perhaps he should show the Zoalord why he no longer feared him or the little ability the Advents had given their Zoalords.

"You know Zektoll, that actually sounds like a good idea. I may not have you all but I can fake Thancrus' blades convincingly enough and this will re-unite you with what's left of your team. I'm sure it will comfort them to know you all fell to me." He said the last with a grin, jumping forwards with one palm extended.

Despite what it might have looked like to the untrained eye Aptom did not approach unprotected. He expected betrayal and deceit. He expected Zektoll to dodge or attempt to cut off his arm, a wound which while not lethal would require some of his attention to repair. The Zoanoid Guyver was therefore surprised when the palm of his hand hit the cold carapace of Zektoll's armour and sank in, almost without resistance.

"Got you!" Zektoll crowed, slamming both arms into Aptom as if he were embracing the other Zoanoid.

Aptom hissed as if in pain and struggled, lifting one leg to kick at the Zoalord. The attack was blocked and the chameleonic Hyper Zoanoid pulled back harder, as if desperate to escape. He formed his free hand into claws and raked them lightly over the Zoalord's armour scoring marks into the bioflesh but not drawing blood. Even as he struggled he let himself sink deeper and deeper into Zektoll, that part of his mind which took over another questing deep into Hyper Zoanoid Team Fives Leader's mentality.

"There is no escape, Aptom. I have you," the Zoalord laughed.

"Or is it I who have you?" Aptom asked, raising his head to allow his eyes to bore into Zektoll's.

For a moment the Zoalord looked surprised but then the smug mask settled back over his features. Apparently he thought there was nothing wrong and Aptom grinned, shifting the battle to their internal mental landscape.

"I must thank you for the invitation," Aptom said, confronting the surprised Zektoll. "I was just going to kill you but this seems so much more appropriate. Thank you for reminding me that it was an option."

"Do you think you can contain me?" Zektoll scoffed. "I was made to resist you and even without the Advent's supporting me, that resistance is a part of what I am now." The Zoalord was confident and his smile was proud as he gestured to encompass the whole landscape.

Aptom allowed himself a tiny smile and a long moment of silence before he replied. The former Hyper Zoanoid was so predictable. He reacted but that was all and that was why he would fall now. He'd had too much time unchallenged at the top and he'd forgotten that things change. Things always change. Perhaps it was not completely Zektoll's fault. Chronos didn't want its warriors thinking. They wanted them to be sure of their strength. Arrogance was almost genetically included in stronger Zoaforms but thought, logic, planning? Those qualities were limited to the Zoalords or the human over seers.

The Guyver Zoanoid felt his Unit. It had been hanging back but the sense of its presence was a comfort to him. By itself it was not that large but behind it was the weight of all the Units and their force was unassailable. "I'm aware of your abilities Zektoll. I remember the pain you caused me on Earth. I remember what Kiara was designed to do but you seem to have forgotten my abilities. I am a chameleon. I change to suit my environment. I grow to face the challenge, adapting to overcome every obstacle. I do not like those things that cause me pain and I always find ways to defeat them."

At the word chameleon Zektoll had gone pale and as Aptom had continued his pallor had grown. He made to move but Aptom exerted his presence, holding the Zoalord in place with a nasty smile. "Impossible," Zektoll hissed, a note of panic entering his tone.

Aptom chuckled, summoning his Guyver Unit so that Zektoll could see what he really was. It crept over him, tendril by tendril, sliding into place as a fully manifested Gigantic Unit, though his Unit was careful not to dislodge his connection to the other Zoanoid. As it settled comfortably around him, a soft warm permeated him and Aptom allowed himself to feel Zektoll's panic for the first time. It was a heady wine and he savoured it, rolling the feeling through his mind to make sure he captured all the subtle nuances.

"I am a chameleon Zektoll, and I am merged with the most powerful parasite ever created. There is nothing I can't do." It might have been arrogance to say that but against Zektoll, it was nothing less than the truth.

"The Advents…" the Zoalord gasped.

"Nice beings," Aptom drawled. "But not invincible," he added with a smirk because really that's all that needed to be said. Did Zektoll really believe that he, Aptom would not adapt to something the Advents had made specifically against him? Did he think that the chameleonic Hyper Zoanoid would just remain still, would not evolve? How silly, and how like one of Chronos' Soldiers. It was times like this that Aptom was actually glad to have been a Lost Number. He had had to think, to fight every day for his survival. Zektoll had had that handed to him.

As Zektoll's mental presence faded, in space where their two bodies were, Aptom's Guyver Unit seemed to regress to the tentacle like state that they resided in when not joined with a Host. The majority of them remained with Aptom, but some rose, slamming into Zektoll's body with shocking harshness. The flesh of the Zoalord was consumed and the bio-armour fell away, drifting in space. The tendrils that were his Unit pulled back leaving nothing where the Zoalord had been except for the crystal.

Aptom took a deep breath as his Unit reformed around him, consuming the excess flesh and penetrating back into his body as it smoothed out. His black eyes were closed and he let himself hang in space, relaxed, his mind submerging Zektoll deep with him. It was usually automatic, but sometimes he liked to feel their last struggle for survival. It was futile but he knew the feeling well having struggled most of his life for survival, just for him, he always won.

He released the breath, letting his body fall limp in space as he opened his eyes. Reaching out Aptom took the crystal. Once he would have killed for one but as he'd told Makishima it really would give him more trouble that it was worth. With Alkanphel dead there was no-one he'd have to bow to but he didn't want it anymore.

:I'll take it,: his Unit murmured sleepily, almost as if it was sated.

:You?:

:Well… we,: his Unit corrected surprisingly clearly. Usually Aptom had problems hearing his Unit, even it admitted that, intercepting him that time on his way to Kyheen but something must have changed. :There are times when you will be able to hear me clearly. One of those is in the moments when you take in another, you are more open to me.:

:Ah,: Aptom understood. :What is happening on the Planet?: He asked, shifting slightly so that he looked down.

The fight with Zektoll had not been particularly taxing and while he had enjoyed it, he wasn't sure he wanted another battle that was merely for the sake of fighting today.

:The Tekki is attacking,: his Unit replied.

:Oh.: Fukamachi had explained what the Tekki was up to but Aptom really didn't care. Still… He looked down towards the planet, extending his senses. There were gaps in his perception. People were missing. Makishima, Shizu, Tetsuro… Where were they?

:The Tekki took them.:

Black eyes narrowed at the words and Aptom focused himself. Mizuki was still on the planet, so was Alkard and Iythra. Fukamachi was above the planet but was completely pre-occupied with his fight. There was something not right with Fukamachi's battle and Aptom turned to watch. Then he shuddered back. That was not Imakarum but before he could consider further, events on the planet called for his attention.

* * *

For all that Shō wanted to help with the battle below, he forced his mind away from it. Makishima had fallen, so had Shizu and Tetsuro and he knew that left Mizuki fighting with Aptom to support her. Mizuki, as much as he loved her, was not a warrior. Alkard and Iythra were there as well but he was a realist. If the Tekki could take out Makishima without hassle, those two Gigantics, loyal as they were, did not have a chance.

But if he let his attention wander, then it would be he who needed rescuing. He might proclaim that the Zoalord was still his friend, but he recognised enough to know that the last of Alkanphel's Circle was trying to kill him.

Fukamachi might not be showing it, but he was becoming frustrated. Zoalords were strong, that was true and they should be able to fight against his Gigantic form but after the battle had lasted as long as it had, Masaki should have been exhausted already. That had been Shō's tentative plan but it appeared it would not work.

He had the feeling that he needed to come up with some other plan. Murakami's Zoalord form was changing as they continued to spar. The crystals that had been embedded in his arms and legs were vanishing, one by one. Fukamachi had wondered if that was the cause of Masaki's endurance. He could be fuelling his energy from consumption of the Zoacrystals but if that was the case, the white Zoalord was being remarkably calm about it. Usually when one was using a finite energy supply, there was at least a little bit of angst, of panic that things were not going to plan and while Murakami was a superlative actor, in combat he was not that good. Besides, something didn't add up. The last of Alkanphel's Circle had not been using any of his more exotic abilities. If he'd been using the micro-black hole or other energy based abilities, then Shō could understand the supposed consumption of the zoacrystals, but Masaki was not. The two of them had limited their battle to physical and Shō knew that Masaki's Zoalord form did not use that much energy.

So the disappearing zoacrystals had to be caused by something else, something the white Zoalord had planned. Brown eyes narrowed as Shō tried to work out what could possibly be happening. It didn't make sense and with a frown Shō closed with Murakami as he attempted to gather better data.

It was a vicious exchange, energy claws against vibroblades and they both came away sporting minor nicks and cuts. Shō's unit healed him, reforming as if the damage had never been done, and while Masaki's healing factor worked as effectively as it could, he was left with few hazy red patches where his blood had smeared over his bioarmour. And another zoacrystal disappeared. It was a temptation not to ask what and Shō allowed himself to close with Murakami again. This time though he altered his attack, not just going for slashes, but attempting to grasp at one of the crystals.

The white Zoalord seemed to anticipate that and pulled back sharply, looking at Fukamachi through narrowed eyes. "I can't allow you to do that Shō," he murmured, a grudging note of respect in his voice. Shō was not known for his perception in battle, the teal Guyver having been profiled by Chronos as relying more on his overwhelming strength in combat. He knew the boy could be cunning, but cunning was different from perception.

"Do what?" Fukamachi asked.

"You will not be allowed to take one of my crystals," Masaki said firmly.

Beneath his armour, Shō smiled. So taking one of the crystals would interrupt whatever it was Murakami was planning. The Zoalord seemed to realize the slant his thoughts were taking because the white form danced back. Guyver sensors tracked the movement automatically but they could not detect a pattern. He could teleport to where Murakami was to grab a crystal before the Zoalord even knew he was there, but not if he could not predict where the white form would be. "So what happens when they are all gone?" Shō asked, playing for time.

"Then this battle is over," Masaki replied and Shō shook his head before driving himself forward. Murakami might be his friend, but Guyver I knew better than to allow a Zoalord to complete his plan.

The white Zoalord was expecting it and skipped back, careful to keep his movements random and to keep a sizeable distance between himself and the teal coloured Gigantic Guyver. Fukamachi's highlights reached out, twisting around the boy, trying to trick him into one direction or another so that they could grasp at the crystals but he kept his distance, dodging left and right and up and down because they were aloft and all directions were valid. He was assimilating the Zoacrystals as fast as he could and with each one that disappeared he could feel his power growing. His whole body felt alive with energy and Imakarum was slightly surprised that he wasn't glowing. The tang of energy flowing through him was intoxicating and he felt the seductive call of power. It was something he answered without thought, embracing it as it embraced him and he could feel the focusing points on his body charging themselves without his conscious decision. He tingled but it was a good feeling and when the last foreign crystal disappeared, pouring its energy into his zoacrystal that was embedded in his forehead, Imakarum felt a moment of such peace that he thought it was almost holy.

He thrummed with power and had to conclude that this is what the Lord Alkanphel felt all the time. But it was energy that was fighting to get out. It needed direction.

Shō had backed off because as the last crystal had disappeared, he had begun to glow and the focusing points for his mini-blackhole were almost burning with their incandesce.

Imakarum closed his eyes, confident that Fukamachi would not attack him just yet. He reached inside mentally, grabbing at the power flows and forcing them through his body. He was a Zoalord, that meant he had one transformation hard coded into his DNA but what he wanted this time was to alter that transformation. Zoanoids were genetically obliged to obey him. Guyvers did not have that programmed into them but a Guyver, unless their Host's will was like iron, would feel obligated to obey a superior Guyver form and that's what Mirabilis was going to take advantage of. He was already white, so the change he was willing within himself was rather minimal but it was quite profound and almost sluggishly he felt his body respond. His bioarmour smoothed out becoming more streamlined and most of the glowing focusing points for his mini-blackhole, stretched out, forming almost ornate patterns over his body. One moved to his forehead, changing colour, another to his waist. His eyes lost that white blue look, glowing a gentler, softer pink and the spikes on his head merged together to form a single crest.

"My god…" Shō's voice was almost reverent.

Mirabilis smiled, radiating power as he opened his eyes again. Fukamachi was still hovering near him but the Gigantic Guyver appeared to have taken a few steps back in mid-air and surprise was pouring off Guyver I in waves. "Bow to me Fukamachi and I will make this quick." The offer was the only bit of mercy Imakarum felt compelled to offer Shō.

"You can't be…" Guyver I denied what he was seeing.

Imakarum cocked his head, as if asking his own question and Shō backed up further, shaking his head as he considered what he saw. His friend, Murakami Masaki was no longer a Zoalord, but was instead The One. The form was perfect; white armour, golden highlights and a sense of contained presence that almost defied description. All of Shō's senses were screaming that the form before him was the real thing. It was beautiful. Sleek and well proportioned. The power inherent in the form not just contained but harnessed and flowing with such subtle movements that many would never be able to see the grace it had.

Shō gulped, and all unaware his posture relaxed as he took in the form of perfection. This was The One. He was meant to obey and this was power he felt safe obeying. Beneath his armour Fukamachi smiled and watched as the white form came towards him, his only thoughts were about how beautiful it looked.

* * *

Agito, Shizu and my brother were down. And Zektoll had been killed. It was not a fair exchange. And if we had of an inkling of what was to come, we would have fought … maybe not fought, but would have run.

Idiots pronounce that it's better to go down fighting. That's because they see only illusions of personal glory, they do not see the whole picture. It's far better to run to fight another day. Going down fighting means you have already lost. Running means you can try again. Running means you deny your enemy the ability to complete their victory. You only go down fighting if there truly is no other choice.

If we'd have known what was to come, I mean really known what the Tekki Leader was about to do… I think we'd have been a lot more brutal with Merrimu. The Guyver Lord Warrior held the lives on Merrimu over our heads and we responded in the way he expected us to. If we had of known then that the lives of the galaxy rested on this, we would have run. Scattered to the six corners of the compass and hidden until we had some other plan.

It's a time honoured tradition of Earth after all. The Resistance and the Rebellion had both embraced the concept of running to fight another day. I don't know if it would have worked, but it may have altered things. I'll never know and I'll never have the courage to ask my Brother, not when it was me who put him through that much pain.

But that part of the story is to come. What came now was a fight against the future and a fight against the past. Zektoll was dead but Imakarum remained, as did the Tekki's forces and while our resolve never wavered, we were the ones going down. It seemed history conspired against us. It didn't. I know that but I cannot help what I felt at the time. The desperation and the sheer will. We were at the end of choices.

And so, we showed the galaxy what it meant when humans went down fighting. It was the stupid thing to do, but the alternative was to go along quietly and no one accepted that.

* * *

So Zektoll is finally dead but the Tekki is moving on with his plans and Imakarum just got serious in his fight! More to come next chapter! Though lovely e-cookies await those who review so please :D

Cheers,

Jade


End file.
